Humanidade
by DOM1995
Summary: O pai de todos os seres sobrenaturais que habitam a terra havia chegado a Mystic Fall./ "O que ele quer? - perguntou Damon agora furioso pela resistência da vampira."Você", respondeu a vampira.
1. O Início

_**O inicio **_

_**Propriedade dos Salvatore (1856)**_

_A noite estava quieta, o luar era encoberto por nuvens forte de chuva que cobriam o povoado de Mystic Fall, finas gotas de chuva cobriam caiam do céu molhando os moradores que passeavam pela Vila, como se fosse um aviso dos céus dizendo que o pior estava por vir e que aqueles que quiserem manter-se secos fugissem enquanto ainda lhes era permitido. Todos pareciam fugir dos pingos, que agora se intensificavam com o tempo, menos duas crianças que corriam pelo quintal de uma bela e imponente casa nas mediações da Vila._

_- Damon me espera – gritou Sthefan correndo atrás do irmão mais velho, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para acompanhar a figura magra e risonha que corria na sua frente._

_- Eu estou tentando Stef, mas você não corre, vamos logo antes que o pai nos mande entrar – chamou o menino enquanto pulava animado em uma poça de lama fazendo um grande estardalhaço._

_Não querendo ficar para trás, Stefan que tinha apenas 9 anos pulou logo atrás do irmão na poça fazendo os dois ficarem imundos. Era isso toda vez que chovia, os dois fugiam sorrateiramente pela porta da cozinha e iam brincar na lama enquanto não eram descobertos do Giuseppe Salvatore. Não que eles não tivessem autorização para brincar pela propriedade, mas não era muito prudente dois rapazinhos se atirarem em poças de lama assim, ou simplesmente ficarem brincando na chuva como dois malucos, não aquilo não era interessante._

_No entanto, nas mentes felizes e inocente dos dois filhos de Giuseppe, aquilo não ela importante, o peso do status social ou de responsabilidades futuras viria mais a frente, todas as complicações em fazer jus ao nome dos Salvatore eram preocupações que deveria povoar suas jovens mentes em um futuro, que para eles era distante e nebuloso._

_- Vamos apostar uma corrida até a floresta? – disse Stefan enquanto jogava uma bola de lama no irmão que ira ao ser acertado._

_- Quem chegar primeiro ganha o que? – quis saber Damon quando retribuía a lama._

_- Um doce da confeitaria – disse Stefan e Damon assentiu, era viciado em doces – um, dois, três e já._

_E saíram em disparada correndo como dois malucos, passando pela cerca que principal e atravessando os arbustos, Damon era ligeiramente mais alto que Stefan e tinha pernas mais longas, apesar de seus 10 anos havia crescido bem mais que o irmão._

_Os dois passaram por uma charrete, duas sebes e muitas arvores e boças de lama, ate finalmente chegarem próximo da floresta, Damon começou a desacelerar, pois não era burro, seu pai o havia alertado milhares de vezes sobre a floresta, nunca, nunca entrar lá sozinho, principalmente a noite. Mal começou a frear sentiu um vulto passando por ele em alta velocidade, Stefan._

_- Stef, pare não podemos entrar ai – gritou, mas já era tarde o irmão adentrou na floresta ignorando o questionamento do mais velho – Stef, volte ou eu vou chamar o papai, por favor – gritou de novo, mas não foi ouvido._

_- Seu covarde entre aqui para me pegar – e os olhos de Damon se fecharam em revolta, não gostava de desobedecer ao pai, mais muito menos de ser chacoteado pelo irmão mais novo._

_- Vamos Stef não podemos entrar, saia – pediu de novo, mas dessa vez não obteve resposta, ele olhou a sua volta procurando alguém que pudesse o ajudar, mas se viu sozinho, aquilo não estava certo, não estava, se seu pai descobrisse ele o mataria – Stef eu vou entrar, mas se você não sair depois disso juro que deixo você ai a noite toda._

_E entrou, a floresta era fechada e muito complicada de andar, apenas de ainda estar na borda ele sentia o ar pesado sufocar seus pulmões, não gostava daquele lugar, parecia que a chuva piorava a situação do local. Começou a dar alguns passos incertos na busca do seu teimoso e inexperiente irmão, mas nada encontrou._

_- Por Deus Stef, eu juro que quando eu por as mãos em você vou mata-lo – resmungou enquanto descia sem querer uma pedra cheio de musgo, ele andou por mais alguns metros até se sentir oficialmente exausto, não tinha com aquilo dar certo, teria de voltar com um adulto para achar Stefan, estava de noite e ele mal via alguma coisa na sua frente, seria complicado achar o irmão, mal virou-se para voltar seu coração paralisou. De pé olhando para ele enquanto sorria estava um homem._

_Damon sentiu seu coração falhar, como podia ele ver aquele homem no escuro absoluto e como ele podia ter enxergado ele ai, e principalmente, como foi que eu passei por ele e não o vi._

_- Boa noite criança – cumprimentou o homem analisando o menino a sua frente – o que faz nessa floresta sozinho, aqui não é lugar para crianças._

_- Eu... – começou Damon, mas sentiu sua voz morrer, estava tão impressionado com a figura do homem que nem ao menos ligou que não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Ele era alto, muito alto, talvez mais alto que seu pai, forte, sua pele era pálida, mas podia-se ver que tinha belos traços, seu cabelo escuro se fundia com a noite, nunca havia visto aquele homem, nunca, estava muito bem vestido, não podia ser um guarda-caças, muito menos um morador comum da Vila, era alguém especial._

_- Como se chama criança? – quis saber o homem se aproximando mais de Damon que continuava imóvel o observando._

_- Damon – conseguiu dizer quando o homem se aproximou até ficar próximo dele, em poucos segundos estava agachado para encarar o menor frente a frente._

_- Pois muito bem Damon, eu quero que saia dessa floresta perigosa, não é lugar para meninos tão agradáveis quanto você – disse enquanto involuntariamente começou a acariciar a bochecha do menino._

_- Não posso ir, preciso achar meu irmão, Stefan ele entrou na floresta e não saiu – disse em meio a hipnose daquele gesto de carinho – preciso achar o Stef ele é menor do que eu, ele não sabe se cuidar._

_- E você sabe criança minha? – quis saber o homem ainda encarando Damon, o menino voltou seus olhos para ele confuso com aquela afirmação e baixou a cabeça, envergonhado._

_- Eu tento – murmurou agora encarando seus pés, não gostava de ser chamado tão claramente de criança, muito menos por um estranho._

_- Tentar não é o bastante criança – disse o outro acariciando agora o pescoço do menino – você precisa aprender._

_- Preciso achar o Stef, preciso saber onde ele se meteu – disse agora sentindo as lagrimas quererem sair. Foi quando em um gesto o homem ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo para só então sorrir, os olhos claríssimos de Damon estava banhados em lagrimas, lagrimas essas de desespero pela perda do irmão – preciso acha-lo, ajude-me – pediu sentindo um aperto no coração por não poder proteger o irmão mais novo._

_- Vou ajuda-lo, de varias formas, mas primeiro preciso fazer uma coisa – Damon encarou confuso, mas foi por pouco tempo, pois em um gesto de agilidade nunca testemunhado por ele o homem o puxou pela cintura o virando, colando suas costas no tronco dele, ainda imóvel pelo susto ele nem reparou quando a gola de sua camisa foi afastada com agressividade mostrando o ombro pálido e delicado do menino, uma das poucas partes de seu corpo que não estava suja de lama. O menino sentiu um sangue gelar, o que aquele homem ira fazer com ele._

_- Por favor, não me machuque – conseguiu dizer, e só isso, como se degustasse uma maçã o homem cravou suas presas no ombro do rapaz que gritou desesperadamente pela dor, pareciam que facas tinha travessado sua pele, era horrível e doloroso, não queria mais aquilo._

_Foi quando começou a perceber que a medida que aquele homem ficava ali, o mordendo e apertando seu corpo mais junto ao dele, ele enfraquecia. Aos poucos ele sentiu seus olhos pesarem, seus dedos tremerem e o ar começou a lhe faltar, foi quando foi largado no chão da floresta caindo como um pedaço de carne no chão._

_O homem soltou um rugido de triunfo diante de sua presa destruída no chão, parecia um animal que acabara de ganhar uma batalha, era um berro de vitória._

_- Damon – ouviu alguém gritar de longe muito longe, seus olhos estavam turvos, sua respiração estava fraca, sentia-se fraco, dolorido e exausto – Damon você pode me ouvir, responda Damon – era Guiseppe tinha de ser seu pai, que estava vindo lhe salvar, sentiu um fio de alegria correr pela sua pele, estava salvo, foi quando sentiu alguém o pegar nos braços e o erguer, seu coração paralisou, o homem iria leva-lo, estaria morto em breve._

_- Por favor, me deixe viver – murmurou exausto sentido seu corpo pesado – não conto nada a ninguém, eu juro._

_- Não irá criança – murmurou no ouvido dele – eu sei que não irá, mas agora eu quero que durma e esqueça o que ouve aqui essa noite, você entrou na floresta e foi atacado por um lobo – o corpo do menor relaxou com a ordem e logo estava desmaiado nos braços do homem, ele repousou o corpo desfalecido no chão novamente acariciando a face cheia de lama do menino – não posso cometer o crime de roubar algo tão valioso de alguém tão novo, ainda não criança minha, mas muito em breve você será meu em breve._

**Tempos atuais - Mansão dos Salvatore (2011)**

- Eu já disse para parar com isso – disse Stefan quando via o irmão jogar o colar de Rebecca para o alto pela 25ª vez, estavam em alerta a qualquer momento Klaus poderia entrar pela porta da casa, atacar todos eles e botar o tão bem articulado plano dos dois a perder.

- Relaxe Stefan, Klaus está a quilômetros daqui procurando o parceiro de cio dele – disse o moreno de olhos claros enquanto jogava o colar para o alto mais uma vez, desta vez sendo interrompido pelo irmão que pegou no ato.

- Nos não sabemos o que ele foi procurar, não sabemos quem ou o que o chamou, pode ser alguém mais forte, mais cruel, devíamos nos preocupar – disse o mais novo agora revoltado pela calma do irmão. Fazia duas semanas que Rebecca em um acesso de fúria havia trancafiado Elena em um porão ameaçando matá-la por causa de Stefan, até então tudo corria como o planejado, os três vampiros, mas bruxa e o hibrido haviam se articulado para deter a loira maluca. No entanto, não foi preciso, no meio de uma discussão mediúnica Klaus e Rebecca simplesmente se encararam curiosamente e depois ficaram como se estivessem sentindo o odor de algo, em poucos segundos haviam desaparecido e até então não haviam retornado.

Desde então Stefan estava preocupado imaginando que tipo de 'coisa' seria forte o suficiente para convocar Klaus e Rebecca como se fossem dois cachorrinhos. Isso tirou o sono do irmão mais novo da família Salvatore por dias, até que Damon uniu toda a 'equipe' para decidir o que fazer caso eles voltassem, e lá estavam ele dependendo único e exclusivamente do colar de Rebecca para conseguir parar os malditos originais.

- Você quer relaxar – resmungou Damon – por que Klaus tem o Stefan divertido e eu tenho o Stefan neurótico, isso soa injusto.

- Não faça isso, soa como se fosse pessoal – disse Stefan saindo da sala, mas foi interrompido por Damon que o segurou pelo braço.

- Estou falando serio, relaxe, tudo vai sair como planejado.

- Como todos os nossos planos – disse ele fazendo o irmão revirar os olhos.

Era complicado ter fé nos planos criados e executados por aquele grupo, sempre existiam brechas e coisas que nunca poderia acontecer para acabar com o plano geralmente sempre aconteciam.

- Me enchi de você – disse Damon terminando de tomar o ultimo gole da bebida e jogando o copo em algum lugar pela casa.

- Pra onde você vai? – quis saber Stefan quando assistiu seu irmão vestir o casaco e ir em direção a porta.

- Você passou meses desaparecido e nem um telegrama, tenho credito – e saiu pela porta sem dar explicações, Stefan revirou os olhos sentindo a ira tomar conta de si, desde que voltou a tomar sangue humano ele buscava por controle, principalmente com relação a Damon as atitudes do irmão o deixavam furioso, mas não o suficiente para arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Eu preciso ter calma – disse a si mesmo – ele é seu irmão, você precisa dele, pelo menos temporariamente, mantenha calma – repetiu o mantra para si, quando virou-se para subir as escadas gelou aonde estava, de pé com a expressão mais seria e mal humorada já vista estava ninguém menos que Rebecca em todo o seu esplendor loiro.

- Sentiu minha falta Stefan? – disse a loira olhando para ele, o mais novos dos Salvatore não soube como reagir, corria o risco de mentir e irritar a loira caso ela descobrisse ou ser sincero e não ter a menor chance de viver.

- Isso depende – disse o castanho – sentiu a minha?

- Você nem imagina – disse a loira visivelmente satisfeita com a resposta – mas devo dizer que esses dias foram muito proveitosos para mim, mesmo estando longe de você.

- Aonde foram? – quis saber Stefan quando ela lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela estava radiante isso não era bom.

- Fomos chamados por Andrei e quando um vampiro é chamado por Andrei ninguém, nem nada pode detê-lo – disse ela calmamente enquanto dava beijinhos no peitoral de Stefan, o rapaz franziu o cenho visivelmente confuso.

- Quem é Andrei? – quis saber agora sedento por informação.

- Não vamos falar disso agora, pare de falar, precisamos matar a saudade – disse ela enquanto desabotoava a camisa de Stefan – vamos lá para cima.

- Eu vou se me responder a essa pergunta – sugeriu ele, mas a resposta foi um gemido de insatisfação.

- Você está chato – disse a loira – parece que não quer matar a saudade...

- Eu quero, mas preciso que seja sincera comigo e me diga aonde foi e com quem foi – murmurou Stefan entendendo aonde deveria chegar para adquirir informação. Essa jogada pareceu falha por questão de segundos ate Rebecca abrir um feliz e animado sorriso.

- Como eu disse, fomos ver Andrei – disse ela voltando a se aconchegar em Stefan.

- Que é...

- Não acredito que não sabe quem é Andrei – disse agora rindo muito enquanto encarava o homem – Andrei é o pai de todos nos, se ele nos chama temos de ir ao seu encontro, se ele nos pede algo temos que fazer, Andrei foi o primeiro de tudo, ele que nos criou, ele é o nosso pai.

E Stefan se calou buscando processar aquela informação, um vampiro pai de todos, um vampiro chefe que tinha rédeas sob Klaus e Rebecca, isso não podia ser bom, de jeito nenhum.

- E onde ele está, demoraram muito para voltar – murmurou ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo.

- Eu sei, demoramos desculpe – disse ela sorrindo – ele estava em Moscou, mas já voltou veio comigo e Nick, disse que tinha algo aqui que pertencia a ele, algo que era seu por direito e vinha buscá-lo.

- O que? – quis saber Stefan tentando a todo custo resistir às investidas de Rebecca, que em todos os sentidos era linda e tentadora.

- Isso eu não sei – disse ela sorrindo – agora que já disse tudo que sei, quero minha recompensa – Stefan forçou um sorriso e pegou Rebecca nos braços, alguns sacrifícios tem de ser feitos para o bem de todos.

**Casa dos Gilbert **

- Eu estou entediada – disse Katherine enquanto folheava alguns livros que estavam no quarto de Elena, a moça estava sentada em um banquinho em frente a penteadeira arrumando seu cabelo, logo estaria na hora da aula e precisava se apressar – não quer me deixar ir a aula com você? – sugeriu Katherine.

- Claro, por que não, vai ser muito interessante duas Elenas andando pela escola – disse ela enquanto puxava uma mecha.

Essa situação já estava ficando ridícula, depois do desaparecimento de Klaus e Rebecca todos eles entraram em alerta, principalmente Elena que não sabia qual o próximo passo da dupla de irmãos, mas que eles voltariam era uma certeza que quase todos eles possuíam, por isso procuraram se organizar, Stefan e Damon havia deixado todos rancores que a fase negra de Stefan havia criado, Caroline e Tyler estavam encarregados de dar um alerta, pois Tyler e Klaus haviam desenvolvido um vinculo em virtude na criação do hibrido. Bonnie estava trabalhando duro entrando em contato com todas as Bennet's que ele conseguia contatar procurando uma forma de se livrarem de um original, Jeremy estava ajudando ela, apenas dos dois não possuírem mais um relacionamento firme.

Toda essa preparação trouxe Elena à situação que se encontrava, sendo ela a única 'humana' em todo o contexto, foi dada a ela uma guarda-costas para em casos e emergência ele não estar totalmente desprotegida, missão essa entregue a ninguém menos do que Katherine, a vampira além de ter o diferencial de ser uma copia da garota, que possibilitava em alguns casos substituir a garota, Bonnie havia prendido as duas em um feitiço de proteção, o que impedia que Katherine atentasse contra a vida de Elena, em consequência disso as duas deveriam dividir o mesmo teto.

- Se quiser ficar hoje pode ficar Alaric vai me acompanhar na aula hoje – disse Elena enquanto amarrava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

- E perder a chance de sair dessa casa medíocre, não conte com isso – disse ela quando se sentava na cama e prendia o cabelo em um coque – vou ficar pelas mediações da escola – disse ela se erguendo da cama e saindo do quarto.

- Katherine – chamou ela quando a vampira parou na porta – seja discreta.

- Estamos fazendo isso a duas semanas e ninguém me viu – disse ela ignorando o aviso e descendo as escadas. Elena ainda olhou para a porta por alguns minutos pensativa, não tinha como isso dar certo por muito tempo, por mais que a vampira esteja se comportando, não atacando ninguém ou simplesmente tomando sangue do estoque de Damon, Stefan e Caroline algo no fundo dizia a ele que algo estava para acontecer, algo ruim.

- Já está pronta? – gritou Alaric do outro lado da porta – Katherine já saiu.

- Eu sei – disse Elena abrindo a porta – ela estava impaciente.

- Como vocês duas estão se dando? – questionou o homem quando os dois desciam as escadas.

- O de sempre, ela me ameaça, mas não pode me tocar, eu discuto com ela e ela ri da minha cara, quase como irmãs – disse a morena pegando sua mochila, quando abriram a porta para sair Katherine entrou empurrando para dentro trancando a porta – mas o que é isso?

- Klaus, eu vi Klaus ele está de volta – disse a vampira apavorada.

**Escola **

Caroline desceu os degraus praticamente correndo enquanto quase deixava seu telefone cair, Elena havia ligado e as noticias que ela contava não eram das melhores, passou pelo corredor se desviando de tudo e todos que via pela frente ate finalmente parar em frente a sala de aula onde Tyler esperava pacientemente a chegada do novo professor de geografia, quando a loira passou pela porta o hibrido sorriu animadamente para ela.

- Tyler temos de ir – disse ela puxando ele pelo braço.

- Bom dia pra você também – disse ele sem entender nada, a moça parecia que iria ter um ataque – o que houve?

- Elena ligou, Katherine viu Klaus transitando pela cidade, ele voltou – disse ela exasperada – temos de ir.

- Ir para onde, a aula já vai começar – disse uma voz firme e forte atrás deles, Caroline virou-se e por dois minutos aquele turbilhão de problemas sumiu, o dono da voz era alto, forte e não existia outro adjetivo que o caracterizasse, era um gato – por favor, sente-se.

Em poucos minutos, mesmo sem querer a turma incluindo Caroline e Tyler, se acomodaram nas carteiras.

- Bom dia a todos, sou o novo professor de geografia – disse o homem sorridente, e pode-se ouvir os suspiros na turma, o homem além de alto e forte, tinha um sorriso belíssimo daqueles firmes que se adequam ao rosto de traços fortes, mesmo estando de paletó podia-se ver que era musculoso e tinha uma presença de espirito, seus olhos negros casavam perfeitamente com as grossas sobrancelhas, os cabelos negros eram lisos e um pouco abaixo da orelha peteados para trás, mas não lambidos, aquela aula seria uma perdição.

- Professor vai ficar conosco durante todo o ano letivo? – quis saber uma das garotas no fundo da sala, e o 'professor' sorriu deu um aceno em concordância.

- Pretendo ficar até o final do ano letivo sim, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, posso ficar mais alguns semestres – e todas as meninas da sala soltaram risinhos de satisfação.

- Não devíamos ir embora? – quis saber Tyler balançando o braço de Caroline – essa nem é sua aula.

- Klaus pode esperar – disse ela ainda olhando para o homem, quando menos espero Caroline ergueu o braço.

- Sim?

- Desculpe professor, qual é o seu nome? – quis saber e todos na sala esticaram seus ouvidos para compreender.

- Meu nome é Andrei, Andrei Smith – disse ele a classe – agora vamos começar a aula?

**Casa dos Gilbert**

- Estou chegando aqui agora – disse Damon ao celular enquanto batia na porta da casa de Elena – não nunca ouvi falar, vou perguntar a wikivadias – e desligou quando a porta se abriu.

- Demorou – disse a Katherine vestida como Elena.

- Você não devia estar na escola? – quis saber o moreno adentrando na casa cumprimentando Rich.

- Você não devia estar em casa certificando que o Stefan não esta matando ninguém? – disse ela em resposta.

- Stefan está um saco, precisava de ar - resmungo – onde está Elena?

- Em baixo da cama escondida.

- Estou aqui – disse a moça descendo as escadas – alguma novidade.

- Sim, Rebecca fez uma visita ao Stefan a pouco e nos deu um nome – disse Damon virando-se para Katherine para tentar evitar o olhar de choque de Elena – o nome Andrei lhe diz alguma coisa? – e pela primeira vez em anos ele viu Katherine ficar seria e pálida – eu sabia que você conhecia.

- Andrei, o que Andrei quer com Klaus? – disse ela ainda seria.

- Nada ele está em Mystic Fall para pegar alguma coisa que é dele, é você como uma mocinha informada vai nos contar? – Katherine ergueu os olhos para Damon pronta para dar uma resposta, mas pareceu voltar atrás no ato.

- Todos nós – disse ela seria – todos nós, vampiros, bruxas, lobisomens todos nos pertencemos a Andrei, ele foi o primeiro, ele nos criou, você tem ideia do que ele é capaz, tem ideia do quanto estamos ferrados se ele resolver se irritar com algum de nos, estamos todos mortos.

- O pai de todos nos? Você nunca falou dele – comentou Damon.

- Andrei é o pai de todos – disse irritada enquanto caminhava pela casa – se ele quer alguma coisa, se tem alguma coisa que pertence a ele aqui entregue a ele e saia do caminho rezando para que ele não o perceba.

- O que alguém como esse cara quer em Mystic Fall? – questionou Elena.

- Um lar – murmurou Damon – estamos quase como a Transilvânia.

- Isso não tem graça Damon – disse Katherine seria – esse jogo que estão jogando é muito perigoso e muito violento, apenas tragam a bruxa desfaça o feitiço.

Damon a encarou pensativo, a vadia estava mesmo apavorada, não tinha como negar, mas se esse Andrei era tão poderoso porque ainda não tinham ouvido falar nele.

- O que sabe sobre ele? – quis saber Damon, a morena revirou os olhos, irritada.

- Ninguém sabe muita coisa sobre Andrei – disse ela finalmente – sabemos que ele foi o primeiro e o criador de todos nós e que zela pela preservação das raças, só isso que eu sei nada mais, agora se quiser mais informações vá atrás do Klaus ou peça ao Stefan para fazer carinho na amiguinha dele com mais determinação.

- O que Rebecca estava fazendo na casa de vocês? – quis saber Alaric, Damon fez uma careta leve por terem finalmente entrado no assunto.

- Veio avisar ao Stefan que ela e o irmão voltaram, nada demais – disse ele tentando entrar em maiores detalhes – mas não vamos perder o foco.

- Você alguma vez já cruzou com ele? – perguntou Elena para Katherine, a vampira respirou fundo sentindo-se acuada pela rede de perguntas. Damon percebeu a hesitação dela e tratou de pressioná-la.

- Uma vez, há muito tempo – disse ela seria – mas não quero cruzar de novo, posso não ter a mesma sorte duas vezes.

- Onde cruzou com ele e em qual ocasião? – quis saber Damon se aproximando dela esperando ter finalmente captado algo importante. A morena pareceu pensar sobre o que dizer, não podia soltar tudo de uma vez, seria sua sentença de morte caso o fizesse.

- Aqui em Mystic Fall – disse ela arrancando olhares de surpresa de todos da sala – foi a muito tempo.

- Então ele já esteve aqui antes – concluiu Alaric trocando olhares com Damon.

- O que ele queria aqui? – quis saber Damon, mas Katherine tratou de balançar a cabeça negativamente – não, você vai dizer tudo o que você sabe, o que ele queria nessa maldita cidade, quando foi que ele veio aqui e porque você teve sorte de escapar dele?

- Damon chega – disse ela saindo de perto deles como se fossem uma praga – já disse tudo que podia.

- Mas não o que sabia, me diga de uma vez o que ele veio buscar para entregarmos logo e ele ir embora – disse Elena exasperada, não queria outro vampiro rondando a cidade, um vampiro que era muito mais poderoso de Klaus e Rebecca – o que ele quer?

- Ele quer o que é dele só isso – disse Katherine se irritando pela insistência.

- E o que é? – perguntou Damon agora furioso pela resistência da vampira. Katherine olhou para os três sabendo que não sairia dali sem responder as perguntas feitas então achou mais prudente despejar o essencial. Deteve seu olhar em Damon então murmurou um inaudível.

- Você.

**Escola**

A aula de geografia acabou e todos os alunos começaram a sair, as garotas fizeram fila no birô do novo professor na busca de tirar duvidas ou até conseguir dar uma melhor olhada no Deus Grego que estava lecionando para elas. Tyler tentou de todas as formas tirar Caroline da fila de questões, mas não conseguiu a moça perecia determinada.

- Caroline você nem está matriculada nesse turno – disse ele tentando chamar a atenção da namorada.

- Mas eu achei a aula interessante – disse ela sorridente – vou perguntar o que faço para me escrever nas aulas desse turno, ou pelo menos se ele vai dar aula na minha turma.

- Você pode simplesmente esperar pela aula, temos de ir, temos problemas mais sérios para resolver do que isso – disse ele tentando puxar a garota, mas ela se deteve no lugar.

- Somente dessa vez vamos dar uma chance para a normalidade, estamos prestes a fazer uma coisa suicida e perigosa será que não posso apreciar meus últimos momentos.

- Você está sendo pessimista – disse ele largando o braço dela.

- Estou sendo realista, agora senta ai e espere.

Demorou certa de uns 7 minutos até todas finalmente saírem e Caroline e Tyler conseguirem se aproximar no birô do professor, ao ver os dois se aproximando Andrei sorriu animadamente.

- Olá professor, eu me chamo Car...

- Até que em fim, pensei que elas não iriam embora nunca – interrompeu ele assustando os dois – muito bem preciso que me façam um favor, quero que reúna hoje a noite na mansão do Salvatore todos os seus amiguinhos preciso falar com todos eles, deixar claro algumas coisas e principalmente preciso pegar algo que me pertence que está com vocês.

- Professor do que está falando? – quis saber Tyler confuso.

- Caroline e Tyler, a vampira transformada pelo mais velho dos Salvatore e hibrido criado por Nicklaus, não tenho tempo para explicar a vocês quem eu sou, farei isso hoje a noite, mas minha ordem para vocês é essa, reúna todos os envolvidos nessa crise sobrenatural em Mystic Fall na casa dos Salvatore, hoje a noite por volta das 22:00hrs, não se atrasem, detesto atrasos – e pegou sua pasta e saiu da sala deixando Caroline e Tyler chocados.

Continua...


	2. Intensões

**Intensões**

A noite veio cedo em Mystic Falls, junto com ele vieram às nuvens pesadas e sombrias, porem naquela noite tempestuosa nada estava mais pesado e sombrio que o clima instaurado na sala dos Salvatore, todos estavam lá esperando pacientemente Andrei chegar, Caroline e Tyler haviam cumprido com eficiência sua missão, havia passado o chamado o mais rápido que conseguiram, todos haviam chegado uma hora mais cedo com objetivo de traçar um plano de ação, Damon havia colocado todos a par das informações dadas por Katherine, excetuando a parte que ele teve de arrancar da vampira a tapas.

Todos estavam apreensivos, principalmente o próprio Damon que se instalou em uma cadeira no canto da sala tentando a todo custo não ser notado, Katherine havia falado muito pouco, mas o pouco que ela havia falado o perturbou por completo, não queria estar naquela posição no qual se encontrava a de possível presa, não sabia o que Andrei queria com ele, muito menos o porquê ele o pertencia.

Stefan se aproximou dele sentando ao seu lado buscando a atenção do mais velho, mas foi completamente em vão, Damon estava muito envolvido em seus pensamentos.

- Está ansioso? – quis saber o mais novo dos Salvatore – Elena me disse que Katherine contou algo apenas a você, o que foi?

- Acho que já vai descobrir – disse Damon serio e Stefan pode pela primeira vez ouvir o tom de medo na voz do irmão.

- Está preocupado com alguma coisa? Algo que eu deveria saber? – perguntou ele, mas Damon fechou a cara ergueu-se para sair da sala, mas Stefan o segurou levemente pelo braço – o que está acontecendo, porque está tão nervoso?

- Também não compreendo – murmurou Klaus aparecendo do lado dos dois irmãos, fazendo todos na sala saltarem de susto – de todos nos nessa sala acho que Damon é o único que não corre nenhum perigo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – quis saber Stefan, mas foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo e a figura de um homem alto e forte adentrando na casa, todos pareceram congelar com aquela nova presença, até Klaus pareceu ficar um pouco tenso, o homem trajava uma vestimenta toda preta e muitíssimo elegante, levava o sobretudo na braço enquanto sorria simpaticamente para todos.

- Uma boa noite a todos – disse ele amigavelmente – me desculpem pela demora, por favor se acomodem para iniciarmos nosso reunião – Damon que estava de costas para a porta não conseguiu criar forças para virar dar de cara com ele, mas não houve necessidade, pois em poucos passos ele atravessou a sala e pegou Damon pelo braço, mas não o virou apenas limitou-se a murmurar baixo de modo que apenas ele ouvisse – você não, quero que suba e vá para seu quarto, só saia quando eu autorizar.

E o estranho ocorreu, assim que ele soltou Damon o mais velho dos Salvatore não olhou para Stefan nem para ninguém, deu as costas e subiu os degraus obedientemente, ignorando as caras de confusão que deixava para trás.

- Mas o que...? – começou Stefan, mas Klaus o advertiu com um aperto no braço.

- Agora não Stefan – disse ele levando o vampiro para o sofá. Quando todos estavam acomodados, inclusive Rebecca que havia chegado após Andrei, soltando um olhar fuzilador para Elena, Andrei se posicionou no meio da sala e começou.

- Boa noite e todos e todas, acho que a essa altura a grande maioria de vocês já sabem quem eu sou, ou o que eu sou – disse ele calmamente – e desde já quero deixar claro que não é minha intensão prejudicar ninguém, muito pelo contrário, estou aqui para ajudar a consertar a grande confusão que vocês fizeram nessa cidade, o grande problema que causaram e a grande dor de cabeça que estão me dando. Como um bom pai quero dar a chance de vocês se defenderem.

Houve um silencio absurdo na sala na qual todos se encararam buscando compreender que tipo de explicação aquela 'criatura' gostaria de ouvi.

- O que quer que a gente diga? – murmurou Caroline – não sabemos quais as suas queixas, não sabemos quais argumentos usar.

- Caroline – advertiu Tyler, mas Andrei o tranquilizou.

- Não, ela está certa – disse ele sorrindo – temos de colocar os termos em pauta.

- O que sugere que façamos, nos unir na lareira e confessar nossos pecados? – riu Tyler, mas o olhar que Klaus o dirigiu o fez calar.

- Não jovem acredito que não será necessário, acho que todos aqui são crescidos o suficiente para compreender o quão imprudentes estão sendo, por isso acho necessário dar alguns esclarecimentos por aqui. Primeiro de tudo, a partir desse momento em diante, todos, lobisomens e vampiros estão terminantemente proibidos de criar novos irmãos, seja intencionalmente, seja por acidente, não quero mais novatos nessa cidade causando a mesma desordem que estão causando – disse ele assumindo a postura seria – sempre imprudentes, matam pessoas e deixas os corpos ao relento, os lobisomens não se controlam na lua cheia e atacam jovens há anos venho recebendo queixas – ele fez uma pausa olhando os rostos confusos na sala – Mystic Falls uma cidade que criou um conselho para abolir gente como nós, um conselho que possui armas capazes de nos deter, um conselho que conhece nossas fraquezas. Tudo isso por quê? Pela negligência e impulsividade de vocês crianças tolas.

- Andrei... – começou Klaus, mas foi interrompido por um gesto do homem.

- Nicklaus não se deu por satisfeito e ainda criou uma nova espécie – disse ele olhando para Tyler – uma mistura de duas raças, rapaz eu nem sei como classificá-lo.

- Veio aqui nos dar bronca por estarmos dado bandeira? – questionou Stefan olhando diretamente para ele, mas logo se arrependeu, pois Andrei o encarou com o olhar gélido.

- Não, vim evitar que vocês se destruam e destruam essa cidade na guerra particular de vocês, vim evitar que um bando de crianças inconsequentes exponham todos os outros por causa de uma briga estupida e vim principalmente garantir que se algum de vocês sair da linha, serei obrigado a castigar todos como exemplo, estão me compreendendo o momento de desordem acabou, vamos consertar essa cidade – a sala inteira mergulhou mais uma vez em silencio ate Elena juntar toda a coragem que lhe faltava e murmurar.

- Eu não entendo – disse ela parecendo confusa – como pode ser pai de vampiros e lobisomens, são raças distintas.

- Não exatamente – disse Andrei olhando para os dois – são todas criaturas da noite, bem como as bruxas que alcançam o ápice de seu poder com a lua e todas as outras criaturas do sobrenatural.

- Então é você foi o primeiro ou você criou as raças? – quis saber Bonnie tentando compreender a importância daquele individuo a sua frente.

- Se sou o criador de vocês? Sim sou eu. Se fui o primeiro com as minhas características? Talvez – ele parou olhando os rostos confusos e ao mesmo tempo assustados de cada um na sala, definitivamente aquilo não podia ser uma coisa boa – o que eu quero que entendam aqui é que da mesma forma que posso dar a vida a vocês eu posso tirá-la– ele puxou um pequeno punhal e gravou com força em sua mão e foi instantâneo. Klaus, Rebecca, Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler e Elena gritaram com a dor. Todas as palmas das mãos de cada um estava sangrando como se o golpe fosse dado neles mesmos – e antes que cometam a loucura de tentar me matar, saibam que caso eu venha a morrer todos vocês, sem exceção morrerão comigo, sendo as mesmas sensações que eu – todos encararam o meio sorriso no rosto de Andrei que puxou o punhal limpando rapidamente o sangue da mão com um lenço, em poucos segundos sua mão já estava curada – é claro que vocês não são obrigados a sentir tudo que eu sinto, isso é uma questão de escolha, escolha minha.

- Porque eu fui atingida? – gritou Elena tentando conter o sangramento da mão, Andrei se aproximou dela entregando o lenço.

- Você é uma copia, copias não são naturais, nem humanas, copias são criadas através de magia por isso que você é atingida, apenar de não ser de nenhuma família especifica ainda é um ser místico da noite, compreende? – e voltou-se para o resto da sala – agora prestem atenção, isso não é nem a metade do que eu posso fazer com vocês, posso fazer vocês sentirem dor como um humano, posso fazer vocês adquiram a fragilidade de um, posso controlá-los e irei se desobedecerem às regras, compreenderam? Nada de brigas, nada de transformações, nada de mortes eu quer que Mystic Falls suma da lista de queixas, quero que essa cidade caia no esquecimento e para isso vocês precisam manter a porcaria de suas garras e presas encolhidas e as bruxas devem manter seus livros de feitiços fechados.

Elena encolheu, nunca havia se sentido tão intimidada como agora, aquele homem que parecia ser dócil e amigável estava disposto a tudo para ser compreendido, aquilo não podia acabar bem. Quando aos poucos as pessoas começaram a acenar a cabeça confirmando que haviam entendido ele sorriu em satisfação, deixando a face irritada para uma mais calma e sóbria.

- Muito bem – disse ele – agora todos vocês podem nos dar licença eu e Damon temos algo para conversar – e todos se viraram para a porta e se depararam com Damon de pé encostado na parede, sua mão não sangrava, mas ele parecia pior que todos eles, estava pálido e visivelmente nervoso, aos poucos mesmo contra a vontade as pessoas se ergueram e saíram da sala, Stefan ainda se deteve alguns segundos tentando ver se o irmão estava bem, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça demonstrando que tudo iria acabar bem, quando todos saíram, Andrei ergueu a mão e institivamente o rapaz atravessou a sala e a segurou encarando o homem face a face.

- Você cresceu – disse ele olhando nos olhos de Damon o menor respirou fundo com a aproximação do vampiro pai – me lembro quando era um menininho.

- Acho que já percebeu que estou apavorado, então poupe-me do momento de tortura e me diga logo o que quer comigo – disse com rispidez, mas Andrei pareceu não se abalar com o ataque, apenas se aproximou conduzindo Damon a uma poltrona o fazendo sentar.

- Pensei que isso fosse algo evidente minha criança – disse ele olhando fixamente o rapaz – passei séculos buscando alguém, cujo gosto me fosse agradável e naquela noite na floresta encontrei um menininho que foi a coisa mais apetitosa que provei, e ele só tinha 10 anos, foram anos buscando ate que o destino me entregou um menininho para mim, um menininho que possuía os olhos mais doces que já vi, cheio de lagrimas pelo irmão desaparecido, entenda Damon eu quero aquele menininho.

- Aquele menininho morreu – disse ele o mais secamente que conseguiu, Andrei segurou sua mão e com uma delicadeza que Damon não conhecia beijou seu pulso, ate o beijo se transformar em uma mordida, Damon prendeu o ar nos pulmões enquanto Andrei tomava seu sangue, por alguns segundos o rapaz sentiu uma vertigem tomar conta de si, aquilo estava indo longe – chega – pediu, mas o vampiro continuou sugando – chega, pare esta machucando – pediu tentando puxar o braço, mas foi impedido pelo olhar que Andrei lhe deu, o negro havia tomado conta de todo seu olho e agora o encarava enquanto saboreava o mais novo – apenas pare – gritou irritado.

E foi quando ele o soltou, encarando aquele belo rosto angustiado e percebeu nem que fosse por alguns segundos que ali ainda exista um traço de humanidade um puro e inocente ar de humanidade que surgia com a dor outrora inexistente. Damon baixou o olhar sentindo um alivio imenso, nunca uma mordida havia doido tanto, nem quando Katherine o mordia, parecia que cada presa de Andrei estava encharcada de veneno.

- Aquele menino não morreu – murmurou Andrei assistindo Damon se encolher a cada palavra, parecia começar a compreender o tamanho da confusão que estava preste a entrar – esta oprimido por essa crosta de ódio e rancor que você se envolve. Não gosto do que se tornou menino, não me agrada.

- Sinto muito por você – disse Damon tentando puxar o braço – vai ter que procurar outro brinquedo – Andrei sorriu pela grosseria de Damon e se aproximou do mais velho dos Salvatore, ele ainda tentou recuar, mas se viu encurralado pela cadeira.

- Eu quero que a partir de agora, comece a compreender o seu papel em tudo isso – disse ele pausadamente – eu vaguei durante séculos, milênios procurando sentir um cheiro que me trouxesse nem que fosse um terço do que sinto quando fico na mesma sala que você, alguém que eu almejasse tanto que fosse capaz em contorcer o mundo apenas para tê-lo, alguém que eu não me importasse de ficar ao lado pelo resto da minha longa e inesgotável inexistência. Eu encontrei você, depois de tanto tempo eu o encontrei e acredite em mim meu menino, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de tomar o que é meu.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – questionou Damon automaticamente, Andrei sorriu vitorioso e murmurou.

- Torná-lo meu – e avançou no moreno. Damon tentou reagir, mas já era tarde ele selou os lábios do menor sem se importar se o estava machucando ou não, com uma das mãos agarrou a nuca do menor que tentava a todo custo se afastar, era uma injustiça sem fundamento, estava preso apenas pela cabeça e o pulso e ainda assim, Andrei mantinha total controle da situação. Apesar do desconforto aparente da situação, tinha de admitir que os lábios do mais velho se moviam com experiência, apenas de ainda resmungar e tentar de todas as formas dar um basta aquela momento, Damon se viu involuntariamente abrindo a boca, dando espaço para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e o fez. Ele se ergueu aos poucos avançando um pouco mais recostando Damon na poltrona, enquanto devorava seus lábios, o mais velhos dos Salvatore ainda ardia de ódio dentro do peito, não por estar passando por aquilo, mas por seu corpo ter simplesmente aceitado sua condição de submissão, os lábios de Andrei se moviam com tanta intensidade, com tanta precisão, cheios de luxuria a cada movimento fazendo questão de marcar seu território e explorar cada parte daquela boca, que quando Damon deu por si estava entregue. Aos poucos o mais velho percebeu o cessar do mais jovem e recostou sua cabeça do lado da poltrona diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, por fim com apenas um selo rápido ele afastou os lábios do Salvatore o permitindo finalmente respirar.

Ofegante, com as pernas bambas os lábios inchados e por incrível que pareça levemente corado Damon assistiu Andrei se afastar dele ainda segurando seu pulso, o mais novo conseguiu ver a luxuria nos olhos do mais velho transbordando, respirou fundo tentando detectar algum fio de dignidade que ainda lhe restava, mas tudo havia se esvaído.

- Entende o que eu digo – murmurou Andrei com a voz rouca pelo desejo de avançar em Damon – eu preciso de você, preciso que seja meu e vou destruir todo e qualquer obstáculo que se coloque entre nos dois, mesmo que esse obstáculo seja você – por mais que a sentença fosse ameaçadora Damon não conseguia de encarar aquele homem, aquela criatura ainda segurando seu pulso como se ele fosse feito de vidro (o que nas mãos dele talvez fosse), aquele homem que parecia disposto a tudo somente para tê-lo.

- Como pode me amar? – murmurou incerto se odiando em imediato por ter usado esse termo, mas havia sido involuntário, mas era o que estava escrito na face de Andrei.

- Como sabe que eu o amo? – disse sorrindo levemente, o mais novo inclinou a cabeça para o lado analisando os fatos.

- Se fosse desejo já teria me reivindicado há mais tempo, não precisaria fazer muita coisa – disse ele tentando se erguer para ficar frente a frente com ele, mas suas pernas ainda estavam bambas – conheço um tolo apaixonado quando vejo um.

- Eu também – disse Andrei e essa afirmação pareceu retirar Damon do transe que aquele ser místico o estava empurrando, bruscamente ele puxou seu braço se esquivando do outro, que com agilidade o puxou de volta prendendo o menor na poltrona novamente.

- O que pensa que eu vou fazer, me apaixonar no primeiro beijo, não sou uma donzela virgem – disse tentando se esquivar, mas continuou preso pelo pulso – me solte.

- Eu vou solta-lo quando se acalmar – disse friamente forçando o braço dele no braço da poltrona com mais força – se eu tiver que quebrar o seu braço para ficar quieto eu farei – advertiu e Damon se viu abalado pela ameaça, por isso aquietou-se – muito bem – Damon ficou frustrado com a posição a qual estava, submisso a alguém muito, mais muito superior a ele.

- Pode ao menos ter a decência de trazer parte da minha memória de volta – disse ele sem encará-lo – ao menos para eu ver o maldito dia em que me viu.

- Tudo bem – disse ele puxando o rapaz pelo queixo o fazendo encarar, em alguns segundos toda a memoria do dia do ataque voltou a mente de Damon que fechou os olhos tentando absorver tudo – satisfeito.

- Por isso que não me matou – murmurou ele baixo olhando ainda encarando Andrei – porque queria me matar aos poucos.

- Você não entendeu nada – disse Andrei respirando fundo – venho de uma linhagem antiga, mais antiga do que você possa imaginar, sobrevivendo durante incontáveis séculos, absorvendo as mudanças do mundo pela necessidade sobrevivência, eu e meus irmãos lutamos durante todos esses anos pela sobrevivência das raças da noite e sempre fomos bem sucedidos.

- Por que precisa de mim então? – murmurou Damon tentando compreender seu papel naquele quadro que parece ser cada vez maior que ele.

- Por que foi por falta de algo como você que meus irmãos definharam – disse ele serio e Damon congelou, então Andrei não era o único tinham existido outros – por mais que não entenda, pois as gerações de agora são burras e imprudentes a humanidade é algo primordial para a sobrevivência e quando um vampiro abdica da sua incondicionalmente ele abre mão da imortalidade, não se pode viver se obter nem que seja um pouco de humanidade perto de si é nesse aspecto que eles falharam, por isso não sobreviveram, eles não encontraram o seu ponto humano, não encontraram seu traço de humanidade os pais de todas as raças, lobisomens, bruxas e ate o pai dos seres que se foram, todos eles definharam porque vagaram durante anos sem ter a sorte de encontrar aqueles a quem devem se entregar, mas eu tive sorte, muita sorte e encontrei você.

- Só existe um problema no seu calculo – disse Damon sentindo a revolta se manifestar dentro de si – eu já estou morto.

- Todos os outros morreram, pois nunca chegaram a ter seus parceiros do lado, todos, restou apenas a mim – disse ele calmamente ignorando a expressão de raiva se formando no rosto do jovem – esse é o seu papel criança, conter-me para que nosso mundo, e o mundo de todas as criaturas que e meus irmãos demos vida não venham a morrer.

- Esta me dizendo – começou ele com a voz tremida de raiva – que vou literalmente me ferrar pelo bem de todas essas criaturas que eu detesto consigam viver? Achei que ia encontrar uma desculpa melhor pra me...

- Isso inclui você e o seu irmão – disse calmamente, e todo o sarcasmo do moreno morreu – eu não quero que as coisas entre nos sejam tratadas como obrigatórias, quero que venha comigo por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Ir com você para onde?

- Saberá em breve, não se preocupe não vou afastá-lo de Stefan definitivamente, vou leva-lo durante alguns meses e o trarei de volta, não quero que vocês dois se afastem assim tão bruscamente.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você – disse revoltado buscando se afastar dele, mas foi repreendido por Andrei.

- Damon, não me irrite – disse ele buscando não se abalar pelo comportamento do Salvatore mais velho – não é prudente.

- Prudente? – disse o outro sentindo o sangue ferver – vou lhe ensinar alguma coisa sobre prudência, para onde você vai me levar? – exigiu saber.

- Damon, por favor, não vamos falar sobre esse tipo de assunto agora, vou dar-lhe o tempo que precisar, mas por hora... – disse Andrei ainda segurando as mãos do rapaz que o olhava exasperado.

- Não devemos conversar sobre isso? – questionou ele indignado – é da minha vida que estamos falando, ou o que sobrou dela, você acha que o que vai fazer comigo é justo.

- Não, não acho – disse Andrei simplesmente – mas eu espero que entenda que isso é necessário.

- Você não entende - disse ele irritando-se com a insistência do mais velho – aquele garotinho morreu seu idiota, toda aquela inocência morreu comigo não existe mais, desista, eu desliguei minha humanidade há muito tempo atrás, não posso mais ligá-la novamente, não preciso mais dela ela só atrapalha.

- Você não pode – disse Andrei apertando o pulso que havia mordido – mas eu posso recuperá-la.

- O que? – disse Damon, mas só conseguiu pronunciar isso, pois Andrei o puxou pela nuca fixando seu olhar no dele, Damon ainda tento resistir, mas não teve muita escolha Andrei era realmente muito forte.

- Agora eu quero que suba se banhe vá para seu quarto e durma, daqui a dois dias virei buscá-lo, nesse período você não irá sair daquele quarto por nada, ficará preso a ele, não sentirá fome, não tomará uma gota de sangue e se caso tomar irá vomitar cada filete, você não vai falar com ninguém a não ser eu e seu irmão e quando estiverem a sós, na presença de outros, você se calará, tente não se machucar e muito menos fazer qualquer tipo de esforço desnecessário, não o quer ferido, agora banhe-se e suma – e sem protestar a não ser pelo olhar mordaz que lançou ao sair Damon começou a caminhar para a porta saindo da sala.

Quando cruzou a porta passou direto pela sala principal onde quase todos esperavam pacientemente uma resposta do que pode ter ocorrido na sala, Stefan se adiantou tomando a frente do irmão, mas Damon não parou para falar nada com ele, estava sentindo um bolo na garganta, o ar não estava saindo muito menos entrando.

- Damon o que houve? – quis saber vendo a palidez do irmão aumentar – o que ele queria com você? – mas Damon não disse nada, apenas se sentiu tonto por continuar ali naquela sala com tanta gente, ele apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e se desvencilhou do irmão praticamente correndo para o andar de cima deixando todos na sala apreensivos, vendo aquilo Stefan sentiu o sangue do seu corpo ferver, ele adentrou na sala, furioso.

- Stefan não – gritou Elena, mas já era tarde, ele voou pela sala pronto para atacar Andrei que estava posicionado em frente a lareira, antes que conseguisse chegar mais perto ele ouviu a forte voz do vampiro mais velho.

- Pare Stefan e se acalme – foi como um calmante, Stefan parou no ato de atacar sendo acometido por uma calma sobrenatural, uma calma tão grande que o revoltou – não é prudente me atacar, muito menos agora, não quero Damon irritado ou que algo como 'eu ter matado o irmão dele' entre nos dois.

- O que fez com ele? – quis saber Stefan sentindo a irritação querer transpassar pela sua voz.

- Eu lhe disse a verdade, que ele é meu e que o quero para mim – disse calmamente fazendo com que Stefan o encarasse confuso.

- Você o que?

- Por favor, sente-se precisamos conversar também – disse calmamente e Stefan sentou-se pronto para ouvir a historia que mudaria sua vida e a do irmão para sempre.

* * *

><p>Damon estava sentado na beira da sua cama, havia acabado de se banhar, nunca havia tomado um banho tão demorado, parecia querer retirar toda a sujeira do mundo do seu corpo, havia lavado o cabelo 5 vezes até se sentir satisfeito, agora enxugava os fios com uma toalha, ainda sentia sua garganta fechada e um peso no peito, dois dias era tudo que lhe restava, dois míseros dias para sentar e esperar que Andrei viesse busca-lo para fazer Deus sabe o que com ele.<p>

- Parabéns, de todas as situações que já entrou – murmurou para si, foi ate a cômoda procurando uma roupa para dormir, puxou uma bermuda preta ate os joelhos e uma camisa preta frouxa, foi quando olhou para o relógio 00:30hhrs, chegou os olhos – me sinto uma velha.

- Tecnicamente você é – disse a voz de Stefan na porta, Damon virou-se para ele sentindo o bolo em sua garganta aumentar, fazia muito tempo que a sua relação com Stefan viviam entre altos e baixos, mas naquele momento desejou com toda sua alma que os dois estivessem bem.

- Veio me espionar, ou quer que eu diga o que aconteceu na sala, se for...

- Andrei me contou – interrompeu o mais novo entrando no quarto e se aproximando do irmão, ele sentiu um calafrio tomar conta dele por isso parou onde estava – me contou tudo.

- Que bom – disse o mais velho tirando os lençóis da cama para dormir – me poupou o trabalho – e continuou o trabalho, como se aquilo não fosse nada, Stefan ainda assistiu aquela atitude por alguns segundos ate ter certeza do que ia fazer.

- Damon, acho que dessa vez não vou poder ajudar – disse Stefan serio – não temos como pará-lo.

- Eu sei – disse sem encará-lo – já vinha prevendo isso desde que Katherine me disse o que ele era e o que ele queria.

- Então ela sabia o tempo todo? – quis sabe Stefan tentando arrancar qualquer coisa do irmão.

- Sabia – disse Damon sem encará-lo – ela me disse isso chegou aos ouvidos dele o que estava fazendo com a gente e ele veio a Mystic Falls para mata-la, mas ela conseguiu um acordo, disse que foi por isso que parou de me hipnotizar, na esperança que eu parasse de gostar dela, mas não deu certo eu já era um tolo apaixonado. Por isso que ela fugiu tanto tempo, metade ela fugia de Klaus outra metade de Andrei.

- Essa é a nossa Katherine sempre com milhares de homens atrás dela – murmurou Stefan puxando os lençóis com Damon – por isso fez tanta questão de demonstrar que não queria nada com você, estava com medo.

- Sempre se pode confiar nos instintos de sobrevivência de uma vampira - disse ele conseguindo tirar a ultima coberta e se jogando na cama.

- São 00:32 horas – disse Stefan ao ver o irmão se largar na cama, Damon fez uma careta olhando para o irmão.

- Tenho uma ordem para cumprir – disse contra gosto.

- Uma ordem? – disse Stefan com os braços cruzados olhando o irmão arrumar os travesseiros.

- Ele me mandou subir, tomar um banho e dormir – disse enquanto se encostava na cabeceira da cama – me sinto uma criança que fez algo errado e foi posto para dormir mais cedo – Stefan se deteve alguns segundos assistindo a expressão contragosto do irmão, era uma mistura de indignação com conformidade, mas mesmo camuflada por essas ele sabia que ali ainda tinha alguns traços de medo, medo justificável.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Stefan tão baixo que Damon podia fingir não ter ouvido, mas não conseguiu ignorar.

- Eu sei – o mais velho dos Salvatore se afastou um pouco abrindo espaço para o irmão e Stefan se sentou na cama recostando-se na cabeceira da cama também, os dois ficaram lá sentados sem se encarar por alguns segundos em silencio sem dizer nada um ao outro, pareciam relutar em dar o primeiro passo naquela conversa inevitável – e então? – murmurou o mais velho meio sem jeito.

- Como está sobre isso? – quis saber Stefan, Damon deu de ombro desinteressado.

- Normal, o ser sobrenatural mais forte e poderoso do mundo vai vir aqui em dois dias, me arrastar para fora da minha casa, me trancar em uma torre para nunca mais sair do seu lado, nada fora do nosso programa – disse simplesmente, Stefan sorriu meio contragosto, aquele era Damon tentando mostrar que seu mundo não estava desabando.

- Que bom – disse buscando analisar cada palavra – ele me disse que viria te buscar daqui a dois dias.

- Eu sei – murmurou mudando levemente o tom – não posso sair do quarto ou falar com outra pessoa que não seja você, também não posso me alimentar – e essa ultima arrancou uma expressão confusa do mais novo.

- Não pode se alimentar? – repetiu Stefan, e os dois trocaram olhares rápidos, aquilo estava mais do que claro, Andrei queria Damon fraco e indefeso – ele não precisa saber.

- Ele me deu uma ordem, qualquer coisa que eu comer tenho que vomitar – disse sustentando o olhar, parecia finalmente querer transpassar o que se passava dentro de si – eu não vou durar muito não é? – a verdade rasgou na garganta de Stefan, não Damon não duraria uma hora nos mãos de Andrei, não sem se alimentar.

- Damon...

- Ele me disse que inicialmente ficaria com ele apenas alguns meses, depois me traria de volta não quer me afastar de você – murmurou agora evitando o olhar do irmão – de todos os vampiros sanguinários que querem me ferrar peguei logo o vampiro com consciência.

- Você sabe o que ele quer não sabe – soltou Stefan, ele tinha de saber que o irmão tinha conhecimento do seu papel ao lado de Andrei, ele tinha que ter certeza que Damon não iria se machucar em vão.

- Tenho uma vaga ideia – disse ele rindo levemente – ele me beijou na sala – e os olhos de Stefan se arregalaram confirmando de uma vez por todas as suspeitas.

- Sabe que não pode reagir...

- Falar é fácil, queria ver se fosse você prestes a virar prostituta de vampiro – disse ele irritando-se, aquela declaração fez Stefan franzir o cenho em revolta.

- Não coloque dessa forma...

- Mas é o que é – disse Damon à contra gosto – ele vai me atacar assim que tiver a oportunidade, e por mais que eu queira acreditar que ele vai passar todos esses dias apreciando meus lindos olhos azuis, isso não vai acontecer.

- Não sabemos quais as intenções dele – disse Stefan tentando animá-lo – talvez ele só o queira do seu lado por algum tempo, ele não te guardaria durante anos só para te matar.

- OOO não me diga, não se pode fuder um cadáver inerte – disse Damon fechando a cara e puxando os lençóis para dormir.

- Está sendo teimoso, você esta encarando isso como uma criança – disse Stefan, mas já era tarde Damon havia se deitado e ignorado ele – Damon, vamos não seja infantil, Damon – ele se aproximou balançando o irmão, mas já era tarde Damon havia caído em um sono profundo.


	3. Entregue

**Entregue**

- Isso é um absurdo, uma loucura – disse Elena enquanto andava de um lado para outro na biblioteca do Salvatore. Já era quase de manhã e a grande maioria dos membros da reunião havia ido embora, só haviam restado Elena, Alaric, Caroline, Katherine e por mais contraditório que possa parecer Klaus e Rebecca, depois de passar algumas horas velando o sono do irmão Stefan havia decido e atualizado parte do grupo sobre a condição de Damon, alguns pareceram surpresos outros apenas aliviados, aqueles que com toda certeza compreendiam toda a historia – tem de haver uma forma de evitar isso.

- Mas não há mesmo – disse Rebecca trocando olhares com Klaus – será que vocês não enxergam isso não é um problema isso é a salvação, Andrei encontrou um parceiro alguém que ele realmente quer e deseja, alguém para acompanha-lo na eternidade.

- Não me diga que torcia tanto assim pela felicidade dele – disse ela sarcástica, Katherine sorriu com a postura da garota, definitivamente passar muito tempo com ela não estava fazendo bem para Elena.

- Todos os irmão de Andrei morreram – disse Klaus chamando a atenção para si – eles são uma família complexa cada um deles representava uma raça, pelo que me lembro, haviam bruxos, lobisomens, vampiros, fantasmas era uma família bem eclética, quando um morria o poder dele não se extinguia era divido para os demais irmãos, assim como a responsabilidade de zelar por aquela raça, hoje só sobrou Andrei então podemos dizer que ele é o pai de todos nós.

- Então quer dizer que além de mandar em todos nós ele possui o poder de todos os seus irmãos? – raciocinou Caroline.

- Na mosca – disse Katherine olhando pela janela.

- E o que o Damon tem haver com a sobrevivência das raças? – quis saber Elena sentindo-se imensamente impotente pela condição do amigo.

- Todos os pais morreram pelo mesmo motivo – disse Klaus – solidão, criaturas como Andrei foram criadas com o principio que eles necessitam encontrar alguém que seja seu e esse alguém tem de ser seu pelo resto de sua existência, sem substituições.

- Caso não consiga, eles tendem a se matar – complementou Katherine ainda olhando pela janela – foi o que houve com todos os outros, desistiram de procurar e preferiram a morte a viver sem esse individuo.

- E para a sorte de nossas raças, Andrei encontrou Damon – disse Klaus respirando fundo – um preço pequeno a se pagar por milhares de vidas.

- Isso não é justo – disse Elena encarando Stefan – se o escolhido se recusar a ceder.

- Isso não é um problema para Andrei – murmurou Stefan evitando o olhar da garota – mas um problema pro Damon.

- Stefan temos de fazer alguma coisa – disse ela tentando trazer razão a conversa – não podemos deixar que ele pegue o Damon assim.

- Vamos deixar sim – interrompeu Rebecca – ou se esqueceu que sua vida também depende da vida de Andrei e se ele não tomar uma providência em breve vai ter o mesmo destino que os outros.

- Stefan – chamou Elena exasperada, mas Stefan nada fez, dentro dele um mar de fúria rugia pela frágil condição que o irmão havia se colocado, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era inevitável pela primeira vez estavam trabalhando com algo bem maior do que eles, algo incalculável.

- Eu sinto muito – disse finalmente – não podemos fazer nada.

- Não podemos mesmo – disse Katherine finalmente saindo da janela – ele cercou a casa, tem bruxas, lobisomens, vampiros e o que mais quiser por toda a parte.

- Não quer que ele fuja – completou Caroline – como se ele pudesse.

- Vou ver se ele acordou – murmurou Stefan virando as costas para o grupo e saindo do escritório, antes que conseguisse dar mais algum passo Elena o alcanço o puxando pelo braço.

- Me diga que estava blefando, que têm um plano – quis saber ela exasperada, mas a expressão de culpa de Stefan o traiu – não vai entrega-lo.

- Não vou – disse ele respirando fundo – mas não posso fazer nada para evitar que ele o leve.

E saiu em direção aos quarto do irmão, Damon ainda estava dormindo profundamente como se não estivesse prestes a ser massacrado nas mãos de Andrei, o mais novo dos Salvatore adentrou no quarto se aproximando da cama do irmão, dormindo despreocupado, com os cabelos bagunçados Damon parecia tão humano, como se sua humanidade estivesse de volta, como se o vampirismo não tivesse o condenado.

- Me desculpe – murmurou Stefan sabendo que ele não ouviria – eu não posso fazer nada, me desculpe.

- Claro que pode – disse uma voz atrás dele, Stefan pulo de pé assustado, como não havia sentido aquela presença no quarto. Buscou focar o olhar na escuridão até que conseguiu identificar uma moça de cabelo longos e ruivos no canto do quarto, ela não sorria, mas parecia satisfeita com a cena que via, mantinha os olhos fixos em Damon sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Quem é você? – quis saber Stefan – e como entrou aqui?

- Meu nome é Amélia, sou uma bruxa encarregada de cuidar do seu irmão, assim como todas as outras criaturas lá fora – disse ela sem olhar para Stefan – não acredito que ele é real, ele realmente o achou.

- Disse que eu podia ajudá-lo, como faço isso? – quis saber o outro agora exasperado – existe uma maneira de evitar que Andrei o leve?

- Não – disse ela sorrindo – nenhuma, na verdade se tentar impedir que Andrei o tome vão existir milhares de seres de todos os escalões querendo mata-lo, desista.

- Então não posso ajudá-lo em nada – disse Stefan serio voltando sua atenção para Damon.

- Pode sim – disse ela – comece a confortá-lo, comece a trazer apoio para ele, mostre a ele que a situação poderia ser pior, ele vai salvar milhares de vidas se entregando.

- Saia daqui – disse Stefan sem olhá-la, Amélia pareceu recuar com a voz penetrante e o ódio absoluto que inalava de Stefan.

- Eu não posso – disse ela seria – tenho que ficar no quarto e vigiá-lo é meu dever e nem você pode me tirar daqui.

- Saia daqui – gritou Stefan agora fazendo a garota pular.

- Eu não posso – disse ela novamente, mas antes que ela tenta-se convencê-la Stefan avançou nela, a garota gritou assustada tentando executar algum feitiço para se proteger, mas não conseguiu, pois em alguns segundos Stefan já havia cravado suas presas em sua garganta.

- Stefan solte-a – gritou Elena da porta, a moça atravessou o quarto puxando o namorado com toda a força que conseguiu, mas não foi o suficiente para afastá-lo dela – Stefan chega – pediu Elena mais uma vez, mas foi uma mão forte que o ajudou a afastar Stefan da garota. Assim que ele a largou a moça caiu no chão chorando copiosamente. Stefan virou-se para ver quem o havia puxado e encontrou o olhar confuso de Damon acordado.

- Você está bem? – quis saber Elena se aproximando da garota, ela estava no chão chorando, tentando parar a dor no pescoço, a moça tentou ajuda-la, mas a bruxa rugiu de raiva e voltou seus olhos para Stefan.

- Vampiro maldito – gritou ela fazendo o sangue estancar, ela ergueu o olhar, irritada para Stefan e logo o mais novo dos Salvatore estava gritando de dor – é o que essa raça imunda é, um bando de malditos.

Damon assistiu seu irmão se desvairar em dor, ele voltou-se irritado para a bruxa, mas ela não parou parecia desvairada de raiva, sem esperar por mais cordialidade Damon avançou nela, mas estancou no meio do caminho, sem compreender por que, Elena percebeu que o mais velho estava paralisado avançou na moça pegou a coisa mais pesada que conseguiu e acertou com força a moça na cabeça que caiu inconsciente, em pouco tempo Stefan soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- Obrigada – disse ele suspirando se erguendo, Damon que ficou parado no meio do quarto ainda sem entender nada olhou para o irmão.

- Você está bem? – quis saber Elena, Stefan acenou a cabeça com um sim e se aproximou do irmão.

- Tudo bem? – mas Damon não disse nada apenas olhou para irmão frustrado – desculpe, eu me esqueci.

- Esqueceu de que? – quis saber Elena recebendo um olhar fulminante do mais velho.

- Damon não pode falar com ninguém, a não ser Andrei e eu, se tiver alguém no recinto ele tem que ficar calado, também não pode fazer esforço por isso parou na hora do ataque.

- Serio? – disse Elena – isso há alguns anos teria sido muito útil – o mais velho foi até a cabeceira da cama, puxou um bloco de notas e um papel, rascunhou alguma coisa e entregou a Stefan.

- Ele disse que você não está ajudando – disse ele sorrindo, Damon se afastou dos dois se jogando na cama mais uma vez, seu corpo estava pesado e sua cabeça doía, definitivamente aquilo não era normal – vai voltar a dormir? – Damon puxou o bloco da mão de Stefan e escreveu alguma coisa entregando dessa vez a Elena.

- Ele disse que não vai dormir, só esta com o corpo pesado e mandou você parar de fazer perguntas porque ele odeia escrever – disse ela entregando o bilhete a Stefan, voltando-se para Damon – como você está? – mas ela logo se repreendeu quando viu a expressão furiosa no rosto de Damon – desculpe, mas eu estou preocupada – ele bufou e puxou o bloco mais uma vez e escrever "bem" – isso é bom, isso é muito bom.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – quis saber Stefan, mas Damon lhe lançou outro olhar fulminante – ele não pode comer também, desculpe – o mais velho puxou mais uma vez a caderneta e escreveu dessa vez com raiva evidente.

- "PAREM DE PEDIR DESCULPAS, NÃO FIZERAM NADA SEUS IDIOTAS, AGORA ME DIGAM CONSEGUIRAM DESCOBRIR ALGUMA COISA?" – insistiu fuzilando os dois com o olhar.

- Descobrimos – disse Stefan vendo a cara de expectativa do irmão – estamos sozinhos no seu resgate, na verdade sozinhos e mal articulados.

- A casa está cercada de monstros, todos prontos para atacar o primeiro que tentar tirar você daqui, inclusive até o próprio Andrei – disse Elena tentando fazer um calculo do contexto da situação.

- Tem muita gente torcendo para que ele venha logo buscá-lo – informou Stefan ajudando à namorada.

- E temos quase certeza que nos próximos dias, possivelmente você esteja condenado – disse Elena por fim aparecendo constrangida em dizer isso.

- "EU VOU SER ESTUPRADO NÃO MORTO" – escreveu ele entregando para Elena que leu com remoço.

- Damon não fale assim – o mais velho dos Salvatore fechou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para Stefan, o mais novo só baixou a cabeça simpatizando com a situação do irmão, Damon estava realmente condenado e as únicas pessoas que poderiam ajuda-lo estavam dispostas a dar a vida para entrega-lo.

- "CAIA FORA, PRECISO FALAR COM STEFAN, FALAR MESMO" – escreveu entregando a Elena, ela pareceu levemente ofendida pelo tom usado por ele, mas logo compreendeu que aquilo era reflexo da atual situação que ele se encontrava, quando a moça saiu ele voltou-se para Stefan – temos um problema, na verdade tenho um problema.

- O que foi? – quis sabe Stefan se sentando na cama de frente ao irmão, aquilo vindo de Damon em meio aquela confusão não podia ser coisa boa – o que houve?

- Eu estou enfraquecendo – disse ele serio, Stefan bufou adivinhando.

- Está sem comer desde ontem...

- Não, eu estou ficando realmente fraco – disse ele se exasperando – eu não sei o que aquele filho da mãe fez comigo, mas eu estou ficando fraco como se minha força e reflexos de vampiro estivessem me deixando.

- Damon...

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu acho que alguma coisa está acontecendo comigo, algo que eu não estou gostando – disse começando a hiperventilar, Stefan assistiu confuso o peito do irmão subir e descer, aquilo não estava certo Damon não tinha problemas respiratórios, não mais, ele era um vampiro esses pequenos problemas haviam morrido com eles – Stefan não consigo respirar.

- Como assim, Damon olhe pra mim – pediu tentando fazer o irmão se acalmar, aquilo não era possível – Damon lembra do exercício, a sua respiração pela minha, vamos lá – ele capturou o olhar do irmão e juntos iniciaram uma respiração lenta, Damon parecia exasperado, mas logo começou a se conter diante do esforço do irmão. Era angustiante ver aquilo novamente anos depois, os olhos do irmão se fecharam como se buscasse um suspiro mais sofrido ate finalmente conseguir, até que finalmente a respiração normalizou – muito bem, vamos agora deite um pouco, precisa descansar.

- Stef – murmurou ele, Stefan ergueu os olhos para só então perceber que o irmão olhava atentamente para a porta do quarto ele virou-se acompanhando o que havia arrancado a atenção do Damon e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Andrei, ele estava alinhadíssimo vestido para dar mais um dia de aula, seu olhar fixou no de Damon enquanto adentrava no quarto.

- O que faz aqui? – quis saber Stefan tentando manter o tom neutro da voz.

- Vim dar uma noticia – respondeu amigavelmente – tive que mudar nossos planos, você irá comigo hoje a noite, espero não ter atrapalhado seu cronograma – Stefan sentiu pela mão que segurava o irmão gelar, o que deixou preocupado, Damon já devia ser frio por natureza, pois estava morto, o sangue humano lhe proporcionava um pouco de calor, mas aquilo estava muito diferente da temperatura normal dele.

- Por que a mudança de planos tão drástica? – quis saber Stefan ao perceber que o mais velho não teria condição de fazer nenhum questionamento. Andrei encarou Damon por alguns segundo, observando que ele ainda buscava ar com dificuldade, mas tentava de todas as forças parecer firme.

- Ele está mudando muito rápido, preciso concretizar antes que ele mude por completo – disse rápido, Stefan virou-se para Damon para só então o analisar com calma, o rosto pálido do irmão estava diferente, estava mais corado, seus lábios também pareciam ter mais vida, a aura sobrenatural que era evidente nos dois estava fraca, parecia mais... humano.

- Não é possível – conclui Stefan olhando atentamente para Damon que parecia não estar entendo o problema – como é possível?

- Eu sou o pai de todos, eu posso fazer coisas incríveis Stefan – disse ele ficando atrás de Stefan e os dois juntos observaram Damon puxar ar copiosamente por entre os lábios – criança minha, acho melhor dormir um pouco, deve estar desacostumado com asma.

- Eu não tenho asma, não mais – disse ele fechando os olhos sentido o peito doer – Stef...

- Damon durma – mando a voz de Andrei e o mais velho dos Salvatore desfaleceu nos braços do mais jovem – coloque-o na cama, vou dar aula e quando voltar o levarei, não se preocupe se ele tiver alguma dessas crises quando estiver comigo eu cuidarei bem dele.

- Tenho medo da sua definição de bem – disse Stefan colocando Damon para dormir agora incapaz de afastar o olhar dele, por tudo que há, apesar de ser pouco evidente, ainda estava lá, a humanidade no rosto dele, sentiu uma dor no peito só em lembrar que foi por sua causa que ele abdicou dela.

- É lindo não é – murmurou Andrei – assistir nosso menino humano.

- Ele não é seu...

- Ainda – complementou Andrei – mas logo será, vou dar minha aula Stefan o que por sinal é na sua turma não chegue atrasado, não gosto de atrasos – e saiu do quarto, Stefan pensou em dar uma resposta, mas antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa ele se ergueu deixando Damon dormir e saiu para seu quarto, aquilo não fora um aviso, havia sido uma ordem, em poucos instantes estava indo para a aula.

**Escola**

- Como assim está virando humano? – retorquiu Elena confusa, Stefan havia tido tudo a ela, sobre o encontro com Andrei, a nova data a crise de Damon e a humanidade do irmão voltando – isso é possível.

- Eu não sei, aparentemente é – disse exasperado – não acredito que deixei ele em casa para vir assistir essa aula – disse sentando em uma cadeira atrás da namorada.

- Quem ficou cuidando dele? – quis saber ela olhando agora Andrei entrar na sala.

- Além de Katherine, Klaus e Rebecca a casa inteira está cercada, ele não conseguiria sair de lá nem com um milagre – disse Stefan contra gosto.

- Chega de conversa pessoa, vamos começar a aula – informou Andrei e a turma inteira se calou. Stefan trancou o maxilar sentindo a revolta quase explodir dentro de si, aquele ser maldito agindo como se fosse um ser humano, aquele ser que havia condenado seu irmão a uma vida de tortura, isso não era justo, não podia ser.

- Muito bem, agora eu quero que peguem o livro e abram na pagina 132 – sem opção os rapazes puxaram o livro e começaram a leitura.

**Casa dos Salvatore- 19:00 horas**

Stefan cruzou os portões com Elena em seu encalço, não estava muito disposto em subir e dar de cara com Damon a beira de um ataque, muito menos em ver a expressão de pânico genuíno no rosto do irmão, mas assim que entraram viram que o circo já estava montado na sala.

- Preciso trocar as fechaduras – disse ele passando por todos e subindo as escadas, assim que dobrou para o corredor que dava acesso ao quarto de Damon levou um susto, ele inteiro estava lotado de seres enfileirados, como se guardassem o quarto, meio receoso Stefan começou a caminhar por entre eles andando depressa com Elena em seu encalço, assim que entraram no quarto do mais velho o viram de pé andando de um lado para o outro, estava usando uma calça preta com uma blusa preta com mangas até o cotovelo.

Aquelas peças de roupa que antes eram tão características de Damon, não estavam fazendo jus ao que o irmão estava se tornando, o cabelo dele havia ficado mais solto o que impossibilitava que ele conseguisse o pentear para trás com muito sucesso. Sua pele agora mais corada o deixava mais delicado, como se Damon fosse feito de porcelana.

- Como você está? – quis saber Stefan, mas o outro lhe lançou um olhar de "NÃO POSSO FALAR IDIOTA ELENA ESTÁ AQUI".

- Você sabe de que horas ele virá? – quis sabe Elena e Damon fez que não com a cabeça, estava em pânico, não queria que aquilo se concretizasse, ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sentindo o peso daquilo em suas costas, seus olhos começaram a arder, mas se recusou a mostrar fraqueza na frente de Stefan, deu as costas para o casal mordendo os lábios tentando conter-se mais não conseguiu, não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse. Foi quando sentiu algo que há anos não sentia, Stefan havia atravessado o quarto, virado o irmão para encará-lo e o abraçou. Não houve necessidade de palavras, sentenças, nada, aquele gesto valeu por tudo, Stefan era mais alto, sempre fora o que acabava com a integridade do mais velho quando eram apresentados, Stefan era o novo irmão mais velho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, aguente firme – disse ele em um sussurro no ouvido de Damon, ele balançou a cabeça confirmando sentindo sua garganta fechar – tudo vai dar certo – e como começou terminou, ele soltou Damon que apertou com força a mão dele, estava mais gelado do que nunca, estava tremendo. Eles trocaram um breve olhar até que Damon respirou fundo e se afastou de Stefan indo em direção a porta o mais novo virou-se para só então ver a imagem de Andrei, ainda trajado como professor erguer sua mão para receber de bom grado a de Damon, o rapaz recusou-se olhar para o se 'dono', apenas limitou-se a ser conduzido para fora do quarto.

- Obrigado Stefan – disse ele sorrindo amigavelmente – temos um acordo, em exatos três meses o trago de volta – e da mesma forma inesperada que apareceu, Andrei e todos os outros que estavam protegendo a casa, sumiram, deixando Stefan e Elena desolados no enorme quarto de Damon.


	4. Provações

Provações

Três meses depois,

O inverno russo era cruel e desalmado, não distinguia entre suas vitimas, todos aqueles que tentassem desafiar as mais penetrantes e imponentes nevascas seria devastado pela sua grandiosidade. Buscando ir contra esse principio básico, situando-se em meio a uma enorme e densa floresta, que a encobria dos olhares curiosos, estava uma mansão, mais voltada para um castelo, pelo luxo e arquitetura arrojada, era belíssima, se não estivesse encoberta pela floresta seria com toda certeza um dos lugares mais belos e visitados de toda a Rússia.

Mas aquela mansão escondia segredos demais para permanecer a olho nu, o mais recente segredo esta estava situado em um dos quartos no penúltimo andar, era um quarto imenso onde caberia uma casa de bom tamanho tranquilamente, enormes janelas de vidro reforçado cobriam parte da parede metade delas era coberta por uma imensa cortina marfim, a outra parte estava aberta para mostrar a nevasca que tomava o país lá fora, mas que não obtinha influência nenhuma naquele bem aquecido ambiente. Aos fundos do quarto existia uma casa de banho, muito bem equipada com banheira, chuveiro, hidromassagem, poltrona e divã, ao lado um bem organizado closet, lotado de roupas e sapatos das mais conceituadas grifes do mundo. Havia ainda também uma parede lotada de livros selecionados pelo próprio dono da casa e uma enorme escrivaninha do estilo Elisabetana, por todo quarto um tapete Persa com Champanhe dava tom claro a todo o ambiente.

No entanto, o segredo que esse quarto guardava estava alí, bem no centro dele, desacordado em um emuralhado de travesseiros estava Damon Salvatore. Dormia profundamente em uma enorme e comunal cama de colunas, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados por cima dos confortáveis travesseiros, seu rosto era o reflexo da calma e tranquilidade que apenas o sono da exaustão lhe é capaz de dar, usava apenas um blusão branco enorme que com toda certeza lhe cobria os joelhos, essa peça de roupa que lhe convinha usar nessa época tempestuosa, a única peça que o ajudava a dormir, pois não apertava em nada seu corpo.

Aos poucos o rapaz começou a sentir sua consciência o chamar de volta e acordou, assim tomou consciência que estava desperto iniciou algo que já lhe era característico, cumpriu o ritual que sempre fazia todas as manhãs, fechou os olhos e esperou, tinha de fazer isso todas às vezes era uma forma que havia encontrado de se preparar para o que seu corpo queria lhe dizer, e o recado como sempre veio bem dado.

Primeiro sentiu as dores constante no corpo, principalmente nas pernas, nada de novo, depois a dor no pescoço e nos pulsos, consequências dos impulsos de Andrei que teimava em se alimentar do rapaz quando ele estava desacordado, depois de reprimir mais essa sensação ele finalmente conseguiu perceber aquilo que temia, ainda estava sangrando.

Buscando de todo autocontrole que possuía agarrou-se a cabeceira da cama e com um esforço descomunal sentou-se na cama, péssima ideia esse ato sugou cada fibra de força que o pouco sono da noite havia lhe dado. Mordeu os lábios mais uma vez, respirando fundo, o sangramento ainda estava forte, droga tinha que estacá-lo, tinha que ir ao banheiro, lá havia curativos, mas como ir ao banheiro sem nem ao menos sentar ele conseguia fazer sem sentir que seu coração iria parar, não importava tinha de ser feito.

Quando ensaiou sair da cama, a porta do quarto se abriu e Andrei entrou forte e imponente como uma tempestade Russa. Estava trajando um belo e sofisticado terno parecia entediado com alguma coisa, mas quando viu Damon sentado na cama parou.

- Devia estar dormindo, ainda é muito cedo foi dormir a menos de seis horas – disse ele olhando o menor tentar dar segmento a sua tarefa sem lhe dar atenção – já disse que farei isso eu mesmo, não tente ir ao banheiro sozinho, parece que falo com uma criança.

- Ainda estou sangrando – disse em um fio de voz. Aquilo pareceu trazer o ser de volta a realidade e se aproximou da cama puxando os lençóis de Damon, o rapaz fechou a cara para o que virá os lençóis estavam manchados de vermelho e a mancha só crescia, como não havia acordado, sempre acordava quando não parava a noite – eu queria ir ao banheiro tentar fazer parar – murmurou buscando não olhar para seu corpo, aquilo arrancou uma risada satisfeita de Andrei.

- Como se conseguisse andar – disse ele abrindo as pernas de Damon bruscamente, o rapaz gelou pela enésima fez, não podia ser violentado de novo, ainda estava sangrando.

- Você prometeu – disse ele desesperado quando sentiu a mão violar suas 'roupas'.

- Eu sei menino, não me esqueço de minhas promessas – disse ele e com uma leve caricia a mão do mais velho veio em brasa fazendo Damon trancar os dentes, a magia foi tão rápida que ele nem ao menos reparou que o sangramento tinha parado – pronto, bem melhor.

- Obrigado – murmurou tentando se afastar sendo permitido, ele se encolheu novamente na cama puxando os lençóis sujos de sangue, tudo para cobrir seu corpo, aquela cena desagradou Andrei principalmente pela tentativa de agilidade que o rapaz executou para se afastar dele.

- Damon sabe que não pode fazer esforço – murmurou o mais velho e Damon balançou a cabeça copiosamente – sabe que isso só o machucará, fica fazendo estripulias durante o dia e quando chega a noite e você não consegue se manter acordado quer que eu pare.

- Eu pensei que poderia me limpar – disse ele meio contra gosto. E aquilo foi à gota para o calculista Andrei, agora após todos esses dias juntos, a seus olhos Damon parecia um garotinho, um garotinho que havia passado os últimos três meses sendo molestado e estuprado naquele quarto, sem um dia de descanso se quer, estava magro, pálido, fraco, seus olhos estavam cheios de olheiras e inchados de tanto chorar, sua voz estava gasta de tanto gritar e principalmente seu corpo estava destruído pela intensidade dos atos, era uma monstruosidade um ser como Andrei violentar diariamente um humano frágil como Damon, não compreendia como o menino ainda não havia quebrado.

- Minha criança, não faça mais isso, será pior – disse ele assistindo o rapaz confirmar com a cabeça obedientemente – vou buscar algo para você comer.

- Estou sem fome – disse ele em um fio de voz, aquilo quase quebrou Andrei no meio e sentiu-se culpado, Damon mal comia mesmo com a hipnose ele parecia indisposto e vomitava tudo que chegava ao seu estomago.

- Pode fazer um esforço hoje? – quis saber ele tentando animá-lo – hoje à noite é o grande dia – e aquelas enormes robes azuis o encararam pela primeira vez. Sim era hoje, hoje que ele iria voltar para casa, para Stefan e Elena, hoje que ele iria se afastar, mesmo que temporariamente de Andrei – não quer que Stefan e Elena te vejam assim – ele mordeu os lábios contra gosto, não, ele queria parecer bem para não preocupar o irmão, queria parecer vivo – vou buscar algo para você comer, e depois farei a ultima vez e iremos para o aeroporto, o jato já está abastecido.

- Mas eu pensei... – começou, mas a sentença morreu em seus lábios, aquele não era o trato, sempre seria uma vez à noite, as manhãs seriam para a recuperação.

- Pensou o que? – quis saber Andrei parando na porta analisando o medo de questionar evidente no rosto do menino.

- Pensei... que ontem, tinha sido...tinha sido...

- A ultima? – tentou completar Andrei sentindo uma satisfação doentia em ver que os olhos dele se encheram de lagrimas – não criança minha ontem não teve valia, você desmaiou antes da melhor parte, por isso se não quiser que eu lhe entregue a Stefan só as traças, por favor tente ficar acordado hoje – Damon engoliu em seco, tentando buscar força para acenar, mas só conseguiu respirar fundo, Andrei pareceu entender e saiu do quarto o deixando sozinho.

O mais velho dos Salvatore baixou o olhar tentando apagar a noite anterior da sua mente, Andrei o havia alertado antes de iniciar, havia dito que por ser a ultima noite ele iria aproveitar muito, ele lembrava dos 2 ataques de asmas, do sangue correndo pela sua cocha e principalmente da força como havia sido feito, ele olhou de relance para a cabeceira da cama e as lagrimas caíram silenciosas, estava destruída pelas suas unhas, uma tentativa vã de implorar piedade.

- Falta pouco Damon – disse a si mesmo – só mais algumas horas, vai dar tudo certo, você vai estar com Stefan em breve, você vai conseguir.

Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu e Andrei entrou trazendo consigo uma bandeja de café da manhã, olhou para a cama e viu um Damon semi acordado olhar a nevasca lá fora. Ele colocou a comida na cama e começou a puxar o rapaz para comer.

- Vamos precisa se alimentar, mentalize o Stefan – disse ele conseguindo fazer com que ele se sentasse com dificuldade na cama, ele parou de frente para a bandeja olhando o conteúdo, cheio de frutas, bolos, torradas, geleia, tudo muito refinado, mas aquilo não lhe deu apetite lhe trouxe outra sensação.

- Acho que vou vomitar – murmurou baixo, e Andrei se preocupou novamente puxando a bandeja para tirar aquilo de frente ao menino.

- Quer que eu o leve ao banheiro? – perguntou analisando as feições do menino – Damon fale comigo.

- Preciso de ar – disse ele sentindo um enjoo descomunal. Era sempre assim, desde que voltará a ser humano seu corpo parecia rejeitar comida de humanos, Andrei tentou dar sangue ao rapaz, mas vomitou tudo no mesmo instante, por isso estava tão magro, o máximo que comia era uma vitamina.

- Tenho que avisar a Stefan que você não está bem – disse ele vendo o rapaz respirar fundo – já que não vai comer mesmo, deite-se quando mais rápido terminarmos isso, mais rápido pegaremos o nosso voo – ainda se sentindo incrivelmente desnorteado Damon se deitou esquecendo completamente do segundo significado daquele ato, com um gesto de mão Andrei fechou o restante das cortinas que estavam abertas trazendo o rapaz de volta a realidade.

- Não me sinto bem – murmurou sentindo a aproximação do vampiro – por favor.

- Temos um acordo...

- Desmaiei apenas no final – disse sentindo o pânico tomando lentamente conta de si – aguentei a noite toda, todas as noites, nunca reclamei.

- E quando me pede para parar, não é uma reclamação? – disse indiferente quando o prendia em baixo de si, Damon a essa altura já estava pálido e petrificado – relaxe, vou acabar rápido.

- Seja gentil – pediu pela primeira vez e aquilo fez, querendo ou não Andrei paralisar.

- O que disse? - Damon ainda hesitou, mas teve de responder.

- Pedi que hoje, seja gentil – disse baixo – vou ver Stefan hoje, não vou ter tempo para me recuperar, não queria que ele me visse... como eu fico... quando acaba, queria chegar em casa acordado – confessou timidamente.

- Não vai conseguir chegar em casa acordado – disse Andrei serio para um Damon agora sem qualquer esperança – quando eu acabar lhe dou duas horas de sono prometo.

- Não funciona assim – disse ele angustiado por não conseguir se fazer entender – não preciso de sono, preciso que pare de me atacar como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne – disse ele agora com um pouco mais de força – eu sou humano e você é o ser mais forte da humanidade, qualquer coisa que você faz comigo me destrói.

- Sabe que tomo cuidado...

- Mas não basta – disse o rapaz tentando agora puxar ar – quantas vezes quebrou um osso meu quando estávamos juntos.

- Foram acidentes...

- 26 fraturas – murmurou Damon assustado por saber aquela informação – sem contar os cortes, sangramentos, luxações e as dores internas, isso machuca muito você não compreende que eu não tenho tempo para me recuperar se noite após noite eu sou submetido a isso.

- O que quer que eu faça, diminua o meu desejo – disse ele serio olhando para o rapaz – que poupe esse corpo maldito que só tem um proposito, me satisfazer.

- Eu já sou seu – disse agora com medo na voz – não existe mais nada que não seja seu, eu não fugir porque eu não posso, agora tenha pena de mim, apenas uma vez e me deixe chegar em casa consciente – foram segundos em que Andrei encarou Damon, analisando a proposta, e por alguns segundos ele podia jurar que o vampiro iria ceder, mas não aconteceu, pois ao que parece a pouca e inexistente paciência de Andrei se foi e ele avançou em um Damon, agora sem qualquer esperança.

**Casa dos Salvatore algumas horas depois.**

Stefan entrou cautelosamente pela porta da frente esquecendo completamente que não podia ser atacado, hábitos antigos não morrem fácil, pensou o vampiro. Desde a visita de Andrei a política de boa vizinhança implantada por ele estava rendendo frutos, Klaus e Rebecca parecia ter encontrado algo novo para fazer em algum outro lugar, pois havia simplesmente desaparecido do mapa. Os demais pareciam satisfeitíssimos com o sumiço dos dois, por isso não se detiveram em questionamento a respeito disso.

Apesar da lentidão na qual esses meses haviam se arrastado, o vampiro estava satisfeito, sua espera havia chegado ao final, havia aguentado brilhantemente toda a angustia e ansiedade, havia amarrado seus temores em um baú bem fundo no peito e agora com o termino da espera iria despertar para o mundo novo, iria rever finalmente Damon.

Andrei havia ligado para ele a algumas horas, afirmando que já haviam desembarcado e que estavam a caminho da mansão Salvatore, sem ação o mais jovem dos Salvatore calculou que isso lhe daria tempo de preparar tudo para a chegada de Damon, havia ido ao supermercado comprar comida, comida mesmo, Damon agora era humano, teria de cozinhar, agua também deveria ser providenciada, definitivamente ter um humano em casa era algo desgastante, mas tudo isso valeria a pena.

Elena que havia sido avisada também veio na frente para arrumar o quarto do mais velho:

- Troquei os lençóis da cama, arrumei tudo, tirei todos os obstáculos do quarto, não sei se devia, não sei como ele vai chegar – disse ela descendo as escadas rapidamente – devo abrir as janelas, ele pode pegar sol?

- Eu não sei – disse Stefan sincero enquanto caminhava para a cozinha deixando as comprar em cima da mesa – nunca conheci um vampiro que deixou de ser vampiro, os efeitos devem ser adversos.

- Deixei aberta, o quarto estava cheirando a morfo mesmo... – começou a garota, mas foi cortada por uma forte batida na porta. Os dois se encararam exasperados era chegada a hora, Stefan respirou fundo indo em direção a porta, parando no ato de abri-la, tinha de parecer forte, forte por Damon, mas quando girou a maçaneta e seu olhar cruzou com o de Andrei sentiu toda a ira que acumulará nesse um mês retornar.

- Não faça besteira Stefan – disse o vampiro com um belo sorriso na face e a raiva dentro de si desapareceu.

- Bom dia Andrei – disse agora contendo-se.

- Bom dia – disse o vampiro adentrando na mansão – boa dia Elena.

- Olá Andrei – disse a garota timidamente de pé no centro da sala.

- Onde está o Damon? – perguntou Stefan sem rodeios.

- Ele está dormindo – disse Andrei simplesmente – o coloquei em seu quarto antes de entrar – Stefan encarou Elena e fez menção de ir em direção ao quarto, mas foi detido pela voz de Andrei – antes que vocês dois subam, precisamos conversar, tenho muitas contraindicações para dar, nosso menino é um pouco mais complicado do que os outros humanos.

- O que quer dizer? – quis saber Stefan não gostando do tom usado – o que aconteceu com ele?

- Digamos que eu possa ter exagerado – disse fazendo um gesto pomposo para os dois sentarem- como eu disse, sente precisamos conversar.

**Casa dos Salvatore 3 horas depois**

Andrei havia partido a quase meia hora, mas Stefan não conseguia sair de onde estava, assim que o vampiro se fora ele subira e dera de cara com o irmão humano, ele e Elena haviam ficado de pé de frente para cama desde então, observando o rapaz dormir.

- Vou começar a preparar alguma coisa para ele comer – murmurou Elena assistindo o amigo dormir – talvez um mingau de aveia.

- Pode ser – murmurou Stefan – ele gostava de aveia quando era humano, talvez ainda goste ele, talvez uma canja, você sabe fazer canja?

- Não – disse Elena torcendo os lábios – mas posso procurar uma receita na internet.

- Esquece ficamos com o plano do mingau – murmurou Stefan sorrindo pra namorada – ele não deve comer mesmo – sua fala foi interrompida por um suspiro mais forte vindo da cama, os dois paralisaram assistir os olhos azuis quase de vidro de Damon se abrirem para um novo dia. O moreno parecia um pouco desorientado, pois ficou parado alguns segundo até finalmente erguer os olhos e encarar Stefan.

- Bom dia – disse Stefan enquanto Damon o encarava, mas quase se arrependeu de estar no quarto naquele momento, pois o mais velhos dos Salvatore simplesmente voltou a fechá-los, ele assistiu o irmão parar por alguns instantes ate finalmente dizer.

- Stef pode me ajudar aqui – pediu ele em um murmurou fazendo o mais novo sentir uma dor terrível no que seria seu coração, ele se aproximou da cama esperando instruções.

- O que eu faço? – quis saber ele assistindo Damon reabrir os olhos agora cheios de lágrimas – Damon.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar – murmurou ele tão baixo que preocupou Stefan parecia que Damon estava com medo de falar alto – preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Vou buscar algumas toalhas – disse Elena saindo rápido do quarto.

- Obrigada – disse Stefan fazendo menção de dar o braço para Damon se apoiar, mas o olhar de tristeza que o mais novo lançou a ele o fez parar – o que foi?

- Não consigo andar – disse timidamente, parecia realmente constrangido com aquilo e Stefan se sentiu a pior das criaturas, Damon estava às traças, destruído e ainda era obrigado a dar satisfação porque ele tinha de pedir favores – se você puder me ajudar eu...

- Sem problemas - disse Stefan tentando parecer firme segurando o irmão nos braços, percebendo que ele agora não pesava praticamente nada, era como se Damon fosse feito de ar. Ele o levou até o banheiro e o sentou em uma cadeira.

- Pode deixar, daqui eu consigo – disse ele baixado o rosto, buscando por tudo sorrir e transmitir calma a Stefan. O mais novo saiu do cômodo esperando do lado de fora até ser chamado, alguns minutos se passaram, nos quais ele ouviu os característicos barulhos perturbadores de alguém que não consegue manter o almoço no estomago e por fim o do chuveiro ligar. Elena chegou com as toalhas e algumas mudas de roupas que Stefan colocou discretamente dentro do cômodo sem o irmão perceber. Tentando dar privacidade a Damon, Elena desceu novamente, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu Damon estava vestido com uma calça pijama preta e uma blusa branca, estava apoiado na parede, mas agora parecia um humano.

- Quer ajuda para ir pra cama? – quis saber Stefan se aproximando dele, Damon sorriu, mas quando ia o pegar nos braços o mais velho segurou levemente seu pulso.

- Me ajuda a ir andando – pediu meio animado, os ares de casa pareciam estar lhe fazendo bem – eu acho que consigo – Stefan sorriu com o pedido e o envolveu levemente pela cintura, aos poucos Damon deu seus primeiros passos no piso frio, um, dois, três, estava indo bem, muito bem, quando estavam na metade do trajeto ele tentou se afastar um pouco de Stefan, mas este o segurou firme.

- De jeito nenhum – disse ele mantendo o irmão próximo – um passo de cada vez.

- Só um pouquinho – pediu ele rindo por finalmente conseguir ficar de pé – vamos lá Stef, só uma vez – Stefan pareceu contra gosto, mas o sorriso no rosto de Damon o fez parar no meio do trajeto, fraquejando o apoio do irmão enquanto este estava de pé parado, mas logo se arrependeu quando ele o puxou pela mão depressa – esqueça o que eu disse – disse ele exasperado quando Stefan o segurou com força, ele estava pálido e parecia apavorado com a ideia de começar a sangrar de novo – não me deixe mais fazer isso entendeu – disse ele quando Stefan o pegou nos braços e o levou para cama, Damon ainda ficou alguns segundos, lá quietinho, tentando não se mover, com medo que se o fizesse desmoronasse.

- Não vou pode deixar – disse Stefan verificando visualmente se estava tudo bem com o irmão – esta sentindo alguma coisa?

- Alivio – disse ele por fim, relaxando, tentando colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas essa voltou de imediato – eu preciso descansar.

- Precisa comer alguma coisa – murmurou Stefan analisado cada fibra daquele rosto de porcelana – precisa criar forças para sair dessa cama.

- Nesse momento preciso dormir – disse se acomodando na cama – eu estou tão exausto – e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Nada disso, não durma – mando Stefan fazendo Damon abrir os olhos – Elena esta fazendo mingau, vai comer alguma coisa.

- De tudo o que passei ainda vai me fazer comer a comida da Elena – começou Damon serio.

- Seja simpático – disse Stefan sorrindo e os dois ficaram assim por alguns instantes, apenas se encarando como se não existisse mais nada importante em suas vidas – você aguentou bem.

- Não aguentei não – disse Damon finalmente sem cortar o contato visual do irmão – ele me deu sangue de vampiro para eu melhorar um pouco.

- Bebeu sangue de vampiro? – questionou Stefan sem entender – deveria estar totalmente curado.

- Parece que vamos ter essa conversa mais cedo do que eu pensei.

- Que conversa?

- Stef, eu quero que me mate – disse o rapaz seriamente arrancando a expressão chocada do irmão.


	5. Os donos de nossas vidas

**Os donos de nossas vidas**

Stefan ainda encarou o irmão por alguns segundos tentando processar o que havia sido dito, não era possível, Damon só podia estar delirando ou aquilo nada mais era do que a consequência das noites mal dormidas e de todos os problemas que ele havia adquirido durante a convivência com Andrei.

- Esta me pedindo para matá-lo – repetiu Stefan sem muita certeza se era seguro permanecer no assunto.

- Não, estou pedindo para me libertar – murmurou o rapaz com toda a calma que possuía – se me matar ele não fará de novo, se me matar ele não terá desculpa, serei livre.

- Se te matar ele morre – completou Stefan trazendo sem querer o irmão de volta a realidade. Damon mordeu os lábios, tristemente, mas não cortou o contato visual com o irmão – não quero pressioná-lo a nada, mas tenho que de trazer a realidade, se você morrer Andrei irá definhar e milhões de nos vamos morrer, inclusive, eu e Elena.

- Não é justo Stef – disse Damon em um fio de voz – você não entende o que eu passei, você não compreende como eu estou me sentindo, não sabe qual é a sensação de não possui mais o controle de sua vida, de saber que toda a sua vida pertence a outra pessoa e que não pode fazer nada para pegá-la de volta, nada.

- Eu posso imaginar...

- Você não pode, ninguém pode imaginar o que é virar um objeto – disse o rapaz exasperado.

- Damon...

- Na primeira vez que aconteceu eu queria morrer, juro que queria, eu fiquei tão destruído que não consegui me recuperar até a noite seguinte, mas isso não parou Andrei, ele fez de novo, de novo e de novo, até que em uma noite, ele percebeu que se não parasse uma noite se quer eu morreria antes do fim do primeiro mês – murmurou o moreno deixando as lagrimas caírem pela sua face com a lembrança – ele passou dois dias sem me tocar, nesses dois dias eu consegui me recuperar parcialmente, mas sabe o que esses dois dias me ensinaram?

- Não – disse Stefan sem conseguir interromper o relato do irmão.

- Que eu só consegui me recuperar por que ele permitiu, por que meu 'dono' autorizou, por que ele ficou com medo que seu brinquedo quebrasse por completo, você sabe o que é ter sua vida dependendo da boa vontade de um monstro? – Damon respirou fundo e limpou as ultimas lagrimas que caiam – não é justo que eu não tenha o controle da minha própria vida, não é justo que eu não possa nem ao menos determinar quando ela vai acabar.

- Damon, por favor – pediu Stefan agora sentindo a sensação que mais temia, a respiração do irmão se alterando – não fique nervoso.

- Então faça o que pedi, por favor – implorou a beira das lagrimas – apenas desta vez, por favor.

- Eu não vou matá-lo – disse Stefan agora prestando atenção no respirar descompassado do irmão – agora, por favor se acalme – Damon sentou-se na cama tremendo levemente, Stefan tentou segurá-lo, mas Damon tentou afastá-lo como se estivesse com nojo dele – me deixe te ajudar.

- Saia daqui – mandou Damon tentando se afastar de Sfetan, o vampiro agarrou seus pulsos tentando conte-lo, mas o rapaz não se deu por vencido e unido todas as forças que lhe restavam começou a gritar – ME LARGUE, SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM, SE AFASTE.

- Damon se acalme – pediu mais uma vez vendo o rosto de seu irmão ser tomado por uma palidez doentia – por favor, só quero ajudá-lo – Elena movida pela gritaria chegou no quarto correndo enxergando a cena.

- Stefan larga ele – pediu ela segurando os braços de Stefan – o esta assustando, largue ele – com essa ultima declaração, Stefan afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos de Damon, o mais velho dos Salvatore puxou os pulsos mais uma vez e foi liberto, com a liberdade ele recolheu-se no canto da cama como fazia com Andrei, a essa altura Damon já estava chorando copiosamente, sua respiração se normalizar, mas ele ainda tremia, ele não encarava mais Stefan mantinha a cabeça baixa como se teme-se olhar para o irmão.

- Vão embora – murmurou ele mais para si do que para os dois – preciso ficar só, por favor, me deixe sozinho.

- Vamos Stefan – pediu Elena puxando o vampiro pelo braço, Stefan que ainda olhava atentamente para o irmão, se deixou levar por Elena que o conduziu para fora do quarto. Quando chegaram ao andar de baixo Elena o puxou para a cozinha – o que houve lá em cima?

- É pior do que imaginamos – disse Stefan respirando fundo – sabe o que falávamos sobre a recuperação dele, que seria dolorosa e demorada, mas que um dia ele voltaria a ser o que era.

- Lembro – disse a moça encarando o namorado, preocupada.

- Não vai acontecer – disse Stefan saindo para o jardim, precisava de ar puro para pensar em uma solução para o problema do irmão.

No andar de cima Damon ainda chorava, estava com tanta pena de si, de seu estado que não conseguia para de chorar, Andrei havia enfiado o sangue de vampiro goela a baixo, o que havia melhorado em parte seu estado físico, mas mesmo assim estava tão destruído as dores, as lembranças tudo parecia contribuir com o seus desespero, tudo parecia se intensificar agora que estava em casa, as palavras ditas do Andrei o olhar de pena de Stefan, não queria mais, queria acabar com aquilo, aquilo não era vida, não era sua vida e se não podia ter sua vida, não queria mais nenhuma.

Com esse pensamento ele cambaleou para fora da cama, com certa dificuldade conseguiu ficar de pé, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e aquela sensação de que estava prestes a voltar a sangrar lhe tomando, mas não importava agora, algo deve ser feito com relação a isso, tenho de por um fim nisso, acabar com tudo. Sabia o que fazer, já havia pensado nisso, andou até a escrivaninha no canto do quarto e abriu a primeira gaveta, em meio a uma serie de papeis estava um abridor de carta de prata pura, o rapaz respirou fundo e agarrou o abridor, segurando firme no cabo.

- Só mais essa dor Damon – disse a si mesmo olhando fixamente para o abridor quanto às lagrimas voltavam a cair em seu rosto – e acabou eu prometo, é a ultima e acabou – pegando tudo o que sobrou de si, autopiedade, coragem, raiva e rancor, ele segurou firme no abridor de cartas e o enfiou no peito.

**Residência dos Salvatore duas semanas depois.**

- Vem cá onde o Stefan está guardando o estoque? – perguntou Katherine abrindo a geladeira pela milésima vez.

- No porão – disse Elena tomando um gole de suco – aqui em cima só comida para humanos, a ração dos cachorros fica lá em baixo – Katherine ergueu a cabeça encarando Elena seriamente.

- Tem sorte de termos a mesma cara e eu não suportar vê-la desfigurada – soltou a vampira fechando a geladeira, arrancando riso de Elena.

Faziam duas semanas da tentativa 'não-tão-bem-sucedida' de Damon de se matar, quinze minutos depois que a briga havia ocorrido, Elena subirá para ver como estava o amigo e o havia encontrado morto no quarto, havia ocorrido tudo tão rápido, Stefan havia surgido movido pelos gritos da garota, havia tentado reanimar o rapaz mais não obteve sucesso. Stefan tentou se manter calmo, pois lembrará que Andrei dera sangue de vampiro para o irmão na esperança que ele melhorasse, então bastava esperar que ele acordasse como um vampiro e foi isso que fizeram, uma duas, três horas depois Damon ainda não havia despertado, Elena chorava desesperada ao lado do corpo do amigo, Stefan não conseguia crer no que havia acontecido, já estava pronto para ligar para Alaric e os outros para dar a noticia, quando Andrei adentrou furioso mansão a dentro.

Ao contrario de manhã ele não cumprimentou nenhum dos dois, passou por eles e pegou Damon nos braços o levando consigo, Stefan tentou fazer alguma coisa para impedir, mas foi lançado do outro lado do quarto. Um dia e meio depois Andrei ressurgiu, trazendo um Damon vivo, pálido e exausto consigo. Ele reunirá todos novamente, mas desta vez não estava tão solicito, havia gritado, berrado e quase matado alguns deles na esperança de se fazer entender, estava tão furioso que por segundos achou-se que ele invocaria algum espírito e mataria todos eles na sala.

Por fim, havia sido instituído um revezamento, Damon não poderia ficar sozinho um minuto se quer, na casa sempre deveria ter mais de três pessoas e uma delas tinha de ser ou um vampiro ou uma bruxa, ele só teria autorização para sair da casa quando estivesse recuperado e nunca, nunca sozinho, essas eram as regras.

Agora estava ali, no turno da tarde, Elena, Katherine e para a grande surpresa do grupo, Rebecca, a loira e seu irmão havia sido intimada por Andrei a retornar a cidade para auxiliar no proteção do rapaz.

- Eu queria entender uma coisa – disse Elena comendo uma bolacha – por que o sangue de Andrei não o trouxe de volta?

- Alguma coisa como o fato dele ser humano e ter virado um vampiro e ser um vampiro e ter virado humano, algo assim – disse a vampira saindo da cozinha.

- Aonde você vai? – questionou a morena.

- Pegar comida pra cachorro – e saiu em direção ao porão, Elena ainda ficou brincando com as bolachas até perceber que estava sendo vigiada, quando ergueu sua vista se assustou de pé na porta da cozinha estava Damon, o rapaz sorria levemente para ela enquanto se apoiava na parede.

- O que está fazendo de pé? – questionou ela assombrada – onde está Rebecca?

- Estou aqui – disse a loira chegando na cozinha – estava terminando uma ligação, mas me cerifiquei que ele não cometeria suicídio de novo.

- Muito engraçado – disse o rapaz entrando na cozinha e sentando-se em uma cadeira – não aguento mais ficar naquele quarto, eu já consigo andar então será que eu não posso sair.

- Ainda não – disse Rebecca sentando em cima da mesa – aonde Katherine foi?

- Comer – disse Elena ainda encarando Damon – quer comer alguma coisa, tenho Bonnie trouxe biscoitos hoje de manhã.

- Não, tudo que pareço fazer nessa casa é dormir e comer, não aguento mais - disse o moreno – preciso de uma ocupação, de alguma coisa para exercitar minha mente ardilosa.

- O que vai fazer trabalhar pra máfia enquanto está por aqui? – questionou Rebecca, o moreno sorriu.

- Pode ser segurança eu tenho, não preciso me preocupar em levar um tiro e morrer – murmurou timidamente. Elena sorriu meio confiante, era bom ver Damon falando com eles de novo, desde que Andrei o havia trazido do mundo dos mortos o rapaz estava mais calmo e menos revoltado com tudo, parecia que o susto que ele havia pregado em todos estava sortindo um efeito positivo em si.

- Pois bem, vejamos o que eu posso fazer para manter essa mente do mal trabalhando – disse Elena – pode fazer minha lição de casa.

- Claro que vou Elena, pode deixar – disse o rapaz em deboche – quero algo complexo, não matéria de colegial.

- Ei não subestime os alunos do colegial, nossa professora de línguas nos passou um escrito em hebraico para ser traduzido, você pode me ajudar a procurar as palavras na internet – sugeriu a garota, arrancando um sorriso do moreno.

- Não preciso de internet, me dá o texto – pediu ele, Elena o encarou, confusa.

- Por que, você fala hebraico?

- Na verdade falo, leio e traduzo, morei em Israel durante 7 anos – disse o rapaz estendendo a mão para receber o texto, tentando ignorar a cada perplexa de Elena.

- Morou em Israel por 7 anos?

- Morei – disse o rapaz indiferente – na verdade um paísinho muito divertido se quer saber, não precisava me esforçar muito para me esconder e esconder os cadáveres, agora me dá o texto, pelo menos alguma coisa interessante para se fazer nesse processo.

- Vivendo e aprendendo – disse a moça entregando finalmente a tarefa a Damon que começou a ler traduzir simultaneamente. Quando Katherine voltou do porão.

- Por que está aqui embaixo? – questionou e só recebeu um dedo nada ingrato do rapaz – é isso, ele está melhor, vamos embora.

- Ele desceu por que não aguenta mais ficar no quarto só isso – disse Rebecca.

- E esta fazendo meu nefasto dever de línguas – completou Elena entregando um caderno para Damon – agora faça silencio que ele precisa trabalhar.

- Hum trapaceando no dever de casa, a convivência comigo esta lhe fazendo bem – disse a vampira enquanto jogava uma bolsa de sangue para Rebecca.

- Não obrigada prefiro o meu ao natural – disse a loira.

- Se quiser morrer vai em frente, quero ver o que vai dizer ao Andrei quando ele perguntar por que apareceu um corpo na cidade – disse a morena.

- Não falemos nesse nome – disse Damon parando de escrever arrancando a atenção de todas – apenas por enquanto, evitem pronunciar.

- Ok – disse Katherine tentando apagar o assunto – só avisando – Rebecca ainda a encarou desafiadora, mas por fim começou a beber o sangue – e então Damon, o que quer fazer hoje?

- Não sei se percebeu não posso fazer muita coisa – disse ele erguendo os olhos para Katherine – alguma sugestão que envolva ficar dentro dessa casa.

- Podemos beber – disse a vampira e Rebecca se animou.

- Stefan tem uma garrafa de Tequila lá embaixo – disse a loira saindo da mesa para buscá-la.

- Não posso beber amanhã tenho aula – disse Elena para as duas – Damon também não pode, ele está em recuperação.

- Na verdade eu não estou tomando medicamentos então não tem contraindicação – disse o rapaz virando a pagina do caderno – vai buscá-la loira.

- E Elena eu tenho certeza que você já foi alguma vez pra aula de ressaca – disse Katherine – admita.

- Não podemos se Stefan chegar...

- Direi que foi ideia minha – disse Damon, a moça o encarou perplexa ele realmente já estava melhor – vamos colocar assim, ou bebe, ou nada de tradução para você.

Elena mordeu os lábios com um questionamento na mente. 'Por que não?'.

**Em algum lugar na Sibéria**

Andrei atravessou as enormes portas de carvalho de ocultavam uma enorme sala no topo de uma das torres do castelo, estava impaciente, odiava se ausentar de sua casa principalmente quando era para tratar desse assunto, quando entrou no salão da torre ele viu a cena que lhe era mais confortadora. Um circulo de força formado por 12 bruxas cantavam um mantra, elas estavam tão envoltas a áurea de magia do local que se encontravam em um estado vegetativo a anos, apenas conjurando o canto para manter o feitiço, o circulo era escuro terrivelmente escuro, no centro dele existia uma espécie de urna feita de vidro, uma urna enorme do tamanho de um homem adulto, quadrada e cheia de floreios encravados no vidro, apenas de lacrada ainda podia se ver o espectro de uma pessoa ali dentro, era uma moça de longos cabelos, não podia dizer sua cor, nem ao menos se ela era bela ou não, mas apenas que sua expressão era de puro ódio, ela parecia feita de fumaça branca que dança dentro da urna.

- O que veio fazer aqui seu traidor? – disse ela enquanto o homem a encarava.

- Vim vê-la e me certificar que não ficou nada dele com você – respondeu o vampiro serio – não brinque comigo Ivana.

- Não estou – disse ela dançando na urna – devolvi até a ultima gota da alma do menino, essas bruxas malditas não me permitiram ficar com nada, e também não posso quebrar o nosso acordo, principalmente quando você cumpre tão bem a sua parte – Andrei pareceu oprimir a raiva dentro de si e continuou.

- Quando poderei acabar com esse circo? – quis saber, mas foi a vez da moça rir alto e cruelmente.

- Quando ele não conseguir respirar o mesmo ar que você sem vomitar de asco – gritou ela – quando ele não conseguir ouvir seu nome, quando você mesmo adquirir tanto nojo de si e se matar, ai estaremos quites e poderá libertar seu menino.

- Temos um acordo, apenas um ano – rosnou Andrei – e não me faça perder a paciência com suas trapaças bruxa, no fim desse ano quero que faça a travessia como combinado.

- Honrarei minha palavra se honrar a sua – disse ela seria – continue-o tratando assim e no final desse ano, serás um homem livre Andrei, livre para amar seu garoto, mas será que no final desse ano, ele ainda vai desejar ser amado por você, será Andrei?

- Adeus Ivana – disse o homem se contendo e saindo do salão irritadíssimo, odiava estar nessa posição, a de quem não possuí o controle de sua própria vida.

**Casa dos Salvatore (uma, duas ou três garrafas de Tequila depois)**

A casa dos Salvatore estava um caos, Elena, Damon, Katherine e Rebecca haviam começado a beber tequila despreocupadamente, quando Caroline, Bonnie e Tyler apareceram para cobrir o turno dos três, a troca de turno acabou por se converter em uma animada de entranha festa na cozinha dos Salvatore, todos muito risonhos e animados esquecidos completamente do propósito de todos estarem lá. Na verdade o propósito em si, estava tão bêbado que não se importava se fosse vigiado ou não, estava muito divertido ver Elena bêbada rindo com uma Katherine completamente sóbria, não seria um ou duas garrafinhas de tequila que iriam derrubar Kat.

- E foi assim que eu perdi minha virgindade – disse Elena bêbada e todos aplaudiram no final da historia – agora sua vez aonde foi? – Katherine riu olhando para ela como se ela fosse um extraterrestre.

- Foi a muito tempo Elena, acho que foi com Noé – murmurou Rebecca risonha.

- Que Noé? – questionou a garota.

- O da Arca – completou Damon acompanhando o raciocínio de Rebecca e todos estouraram de rir.

- Há, há – muito engraçado – eu era uma moça muito respeitada na minha época.

- Se puta era sinônimo de respeito? – questionou Caroline sem nem sentir e todos caíram na risada – desculpe.

- Katherine não lembra mais quando foi a primeira vez dela, faz tanto tempo – disse Damon – você tinha quantos anos 5?

- Coloque mais dez – disse a vampira confiante – foi uma noite ruim e desagradável, não tínhamos os artifícios que temos hoje.

- Infelizmente – disse Rebecca erguendo o copo para ela – partilho da sua dor – e as duas brindaram.

- Eu não sei enquanto a vocês – disse Bonnie segurando o copo – mas eu já estou bêbada.

- Somos duas – disse Elena.

- Somos três – completou Damon – cara não sabia que conseguiria ficar bêbado tão rápido.

- Você não está bêbado – disse Tyler – bêbados nunca admitem que estão bêbados, nunca dão explicação.

- Bom, eles podem começar agora – disse Stefan surgindo na porta com Alaric do seu lado com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Todos pararam onde estavam encarando os dois, quando Damon falou.

- A culpa é minha queria sair do quarto e desopilar por isso fomos beber – Stefan ainda ficou olhando serio para todos na sala ate que sua expressão suavizou, apesar da imprudência Damon estava rindo e conversando o que era um bom sinal.

- Tudo bem, mas já chega por hoje, você tem que descansar, amanhã terá visita – disse o mais novo se aproximando de Damon para ajudá-lo a levantar-se, mas quando o fez o moreno cambaleou – você esta bem?

- Eu estou bêbado – disse rindo – quem vem me visitar amanhã?

- Um médico enviado por você sabe quem – disse o vampiro serio, Damon apenas riu e virou-se para o irmão com um sorriso bobo.

- Vai ter de me carregar, estou realmente muito bêbado – rindo da situação Stefan pegou o mais velho no colo que com uma saudação aos demais na cozinha se foi. Alaric sentou no lugar onde Damon estava e começou a folhear o caderno em cima da mesa.

- Coitado, deve ser um porre ficar naquela cama o dia todo – disse Caroline tomado mais uma dose.

- Com certeza – disse Bonnie – se até fazer a lição de casa da Elena ele fez, então é porque a coisa tava feia.

- Quem traduziu isso foi o Damon? – quis saber Alaric olhando o trabalho.

- Foi sim, ele fala, traduz e sei mais lá o que, hebraico – disse Elena risonha.

- Bom, acho que encontrei uma ocupação para ele – disse Alaric finalmente.


	6. De primeiros passos à somas

**De Primeiros passos à somas**

Amanhecia na bela e pacifica Mystic Falls, o dia veio com uma promessa de sereno, que se recusava a cair. Alguns raios de sol lutavam bravamente contra as pesadas nuvens, alguns bravos conseguiam suprir as fortalezas gasosas e adentrar ao convívio do dia. Nesse dia meio chuvoso, um rapaz de cabelos negros acordava lentamente, seu belo acordar foi interrompido pelo perceber de dos problemas apreciar tequila enquanto humano, ele abriu os olhos apenas para voltá-los a fechá-los, muito bem, agora além das dores presentes quase que constantemente em seu corpo, agora sua cabeça e estômagos pareciam dispostos à penalizá-lo. Por alguns segundos cogitou ficar deitado naquela cama o dia inteiro até o quarto parar de girar, mas não houve muito sucesso, pois em questão de segundos, Stefan adentrou no quarto animadamente, abrindo as janelas.

- Bom dia dorminhoco, dormiu bem?

- O dormir não foi o problema – disse o moreno afundando nos travesseiros - o problema é o acordar e perceber que sou humano e não posso beber do jeito que bebia antes.

- Lições que aprendemos – disse Stefan sentando na cama ao lado do irmão – Alaric esta lá embaixo que falar com você.

- Sobre o que? – resmungou sentando-se na cama sentindo o quarto girar – cara, como eu conseguia beber tudo aquilo e ainda conseguir ficar de pé.

- Eu podia dizer que sua resistência existia devido ao vampirismo, mas eu prefiro dizer que é um mistério – Damon fez uma careta para o irmão que parecia deliciado com a bagunça que estava o cabelo do mais velho – posso manda-lo subir?

- Não precisa já estou aqui – disse Alaric entrando no quarto arrancando um sorriso de Damon – olá morto vivo.

- Espero que tenha ótimos motivos para vir aqui á essa hora da manhã– disse o moreno bocejando.

- Tenho vários, na verdade o motivo secundário é agradecer por embebedar minha enteada que esta no colegial e não tem permissão de tomar bebida alcoólica – Damon riu baixinho fazendo cara de inocente.

- Não tenho culpa, elas vieram, sentaram e beberam, não tinha com o que se preocupar, ela estava com Rebecca e Katherine, o que poderia acontecer a ela? – Alaric trocou olhares furtivos com Stefan sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Você pode ter se tornado humano, mas ainda existe uma parte em você que é um psicopata – disse Alaric arrancando um sorriso sem jeito de Stefan – mas não foi isso que eu vi fazer aqui, vim tratar de assuntos mais urgentes – ele puxou um papel do bolso da calça e entregou a Damon – foi você quem traduziu isso? – o moreno pegou a folha reconhecendo sua letra e o dever de casa de Elena.

- Foi sim, mas olha eu só quis ajudar hebraico é difícil não briga com a Elena – pediu ele.

- Não vou brigar com a Elena por causa disso, principalmente por que não tenho ideia para onde vai esse exercício – disse o caçador arrancando olhares confusos do moreno – o que eu quero saber é, onde aprendeu hebraico?

- Ele morou por um tempo em Israel – disse Stefan antes que o mais velho conseguisse dizer alguma coisa.

- O que estava fazendo em Israel? – questionou Alaric não acreditando que alguém como Damon conseguisse viver em um lugar messiânico como Israel.

- Estava fugindo de uma pessoa – disse o moreno olhando agora diretamente para Stefan, e aquilo bastou para Alaric compreender o campo onde estava se metendo, não gostava de perguntar sobre o passado e as desventuras dos dois, sabia que eram muitas, mas ninguém, a não ser Elena, conseguia arrancar alguma coisa deles – meu perseguidor era muito obstinado tive de ir pra muito longe.

- Talvez se não o tivesse perseguido por tanto tempo, ele poderia ter se sentido menos motivado a retribuir o favor – soltou Stefan sorrindo sinicamente.

- Talvez se ele não fosse um babaca imprudente eu tivesse o deixado em paz mais cedo – retrucou Damon.

- Ele podia ter se arrependido...

- Engraçado pelo que me lembro ele demonstrou isso de uma forma bem estranha – soltou o moreno – se não me curasse teria cicatrizes bem interessantes para mostrar.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora – cortou Stefan sem tirar os olhos do irmão, os dois ainda ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e Alaric achou que Damon não iria deixar para lá, mas quando Stefan cortou o olhar e voltou-se para ele conseguiu respirar calmamente - você dizia?

- Ok, bom na verdade eu tenho uma proposta que eu acho que vai gostar – disse o caçador meio sem jeito por presenciar aquela discussão tão pessoal – eu tenho um amigo na universidade que esta trabalhando com pesquisa de textos religiosos e seus significados, ele esta fazendo uma analise sociológica muito boa, tem uma verba bem interessante sendo destinada a pesquisa dele, na verdade eu mesmo gostaria de ingressar, por que ele encontrou alguns textos antigos em uma de suas pesquisas que podem me ser uteis.

- E onde eu entro nisso? – quis saber o moreno sem entender o contexto da situação.

- O problema que ele esta enfrentando é que a maioria dos textos está em hebraico antigo e ele não consegue traduzi-los – disse Alaric serio.

- Mas a universidade não possui um departamento de línguas para isso? – questionou Stefan, mas Alaric fez uma careta.

- Na verdade tem, mas ele não pode entregar os textos ao departamento de línguas, por que existe uma richa entre os professores de línguas e os professores de sociologia e antropologia, basicamente os professores de línguas querem analisar a semântica dos textos não o conteúdo propriamente dito.

- Então o professor não quer partilhar da descoberta – concluiu Damon.

- Não enquanto não estiver traduzido e analisado – disse finalmente – o que o coloca em uma situação difícil por que não existem muitos tradutores de hebraico antigo na redondeza. Tradutores que nunca tiveram contato com o departamento de línguas – Damon mordeu os lábios encarando Stefan, o vampiro ergueu as sobrancelhas suprimindo o sorriso, aquilo faria bem, muito bem precisavam de algo como aquilo foi quando ele voltou-se para Alaric.

- É impressão minha ou está me oferecendo um emprego – sugeriu Damon, fazendo Alaric sorrir.

- Pode trabalhar em casa, eu traria os textos para você, teria o que fazer durante o dia e a remuneração é interessante – o mais velho dos Salvatore voltou a trocar olhares com Stefan e então perguntou.

- O que você acha?

- Seria bom, pelo menos não ficaria em casa entediado a ponto de embebedar todas as suas visitas – disse ganhando uma almofada na casa do mais velho.

- Isso é um sim? – sugeriu Alaric.

- Não isso é um claro – informou Damon arrancando um sorriso do caçador. Pronto dera o primeiro passo para obter sua vida de volta, sua tão esperada vida de volta.

**Colégio Mystic Fall**

Elena andava pelos corredores com enormes óculos escuro que cobriam quase todo o seu rosto a ressaca de ontem ainda lhe atormentava, estava mal, muito mal, só conseguirá acordar para vir a escola por que Katherine havia a derrubado da cama. Dobrou no corredor dando de cara com Bonnie que tomada um copo de café completamente desperta.

- Nossa você tá horrível – disse a garota olhando a amiga se aproximar – e esses óculos?

- São da Katherine – disse a garota se encostando no armário – como é que você está tão bem depois de ontem.

- Eu acordei mal, mas fui procurar nos diários da vovó e encontrei uma poção para curar ressaca – disse ela oferecendo o copo que deveria conter café – quer um pouco?

- Nossa, bruxas fazer isso? – disse a garota tomando um gole – tem gosto de café.

- O pior que eu acho que é – riu a bruxa – por que a Katherine ainda está morando com vocês, Klaus e Rebecca não são mais uma ameaça, eu já quebrei o feitiço, não tem por que ela permanecer com vocês.

- Sei lá – disse a garota voltando a tomar o conteúdo do copo – estamos nos dando bem, por incrível que pareça, e ela esta se comportando, e se quer saber prefiro ela lá em casa do que na casa do Stefan.

- Bem pensado – concordou a bruxa – viu a Caroline?

- Ela estava sóbria quando saiu ontem – lembrou Elena – aliais não deveria ter saído era turno dela.

- Não sei por que estamos fazendo turno, até parece que alguém ou alguma coisa vai tentar matar o Damon, todas as criaturas perigosas do mundo dependem dele para sobreviver – disse a bruxa e Elena teve de concordar, ela quase impossível alguém tentar matar Damon sem morrer automaticamente.

- Não estão protegendo-o de alguém – disse uma voz explicada atrás de Bonnie que arrancou Elena do seu estado sonolento, de pé, na melhor fantasia professor de colegial estava Andrei, as duas o encararam chocadas – estão protegendo-o dele mesmo, não vamos querer uma repetição.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou Elena, mas ao invés de uma resposta evasiva ele foi direto.

- Eu trabalho aqui, esqueceram – disse simplesmente – minha licença de saúde acabou e preciso retornar ao trabalho, então pelo que consta no meu horário a próxima aula é com a turma de vocês, por isso andando, já disse que detesto atrasos.

- Eu... – começou Elena, mas Bonnie segurou sua mão alertando para que ela se cala-se.

- Ok, só íamos ao banheiro e vamos, é rápido prometo – recebendo um olhar de desagrado de Andrei, as duas garotas saíram do seu campo de visão indo direto ao banheiro. Assim que cruzaram a porta Bonnie puxou o celular.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou Elena.

- Alertando o Stefan, ele tem de se preparar para as visitas indesejadas.

**Mansão dos Salvatore**

Damon olhava desconfiado para a labareda que se formava na cozinha dos Salvatore, onde um Stefan muito disposto lutava com um bife usando apenas um garfo como arma, não que fosse algo inédito, mas hoje em particular ele estava adorando ver o esforço do irmão em lhe constituir uma refeição de futuro.

- Podemos pedir comida – sugeriu quando Stefan abaixava o fogo rápido – é serio não me importo em comer pizza ou comida chinesa novamente.

- Não, nem pensar – disse o rapaz – você vai comer uma comida caseira – ele ainda tentou jogar um pouco de vinho na carne, mas não teve sucesso, quando uma fumaça nebulosa subiu da frigideira ele desligou o fogão se dando por vencido – é tem razão, isso não está dando certo.

- Não, não está – concordou o moreno agora sem conseguir conter o sorriso – posso discar?

- Faça as honras – disse o rapaz derrotado, Damon sorriu e pegou o telefone celular discando o numero da pizzaria, quando algo lhe ocorreu.

- Podemos ir comer fora – disse meio desconfiado, Stefan virou-se para ele e o mais velho sorriu inocentemente – por favor, eu não vou sozinho, eu vou com você.

- Não podemos Damon – disse o rapaz paciente – não vamos atiçar a ira do Andrei.

- Não vamos atiçar nada, vamos apenas comer no Grill, só desta vez – insistiu.

- Andrei...

- Ele não vai saber, mas se acha isso realmente necessário ligue pra ele – disse finalmente sabendo, que a discussão estava vencida – ligue e peça autorização.

- Damon não vamos perturbá-lo enquanto o tempo não acabar – disse Stefan serio sentindo angustia ao ter de tocar naquele assunto, principalmente por saber que Andrei estava tão perto, e se viesse aqui e se viesse junto com o medico, não ele não deixaria Damon a mercê dele tão cedo – quer saber, pegue seu casaco vamos comer no Grill, vou ligar pra Elena ver se ela quer nos acompanhar.

- Beleza – disse o moreno saindo da cozinha correndo para a sala para pegar seu casaco, ele se aproximou da sua jaqueta de couro tradicional, mas parou no ato de vesti-la, gostava dela, na verdade adorava ela, mas estranhamento não se sentia atraído por ela como antigamente, quando era um vampiro, quando era livre – Stefan – chamou o rapaz, Stefan que já vestia sua jaqueta se aproximou.

- O que foi? – disse ao ver o irmão encarando a jaqueta – não sabe mais usá-la? – brincou.

- Eu estava pensando se poderíamos ir às compras – disse paciente - preciso de roupas.

- Tá cheio de roupas lá em cima – disse Stefan confuso, Damon virou-se para ele sorrindo tristemente.

- Elas não servem mais – disse o rapaz simplesmente e de uma forma bem estranha Stefan entendeu, as roupas lá de cima representavam outro Damon, um Damon que foi cruelmente assassinado, elas não serviriam mais, nunca mais.

- Tá certo, mas vamos logo, depois do almoço vamos às compras – Damon dispensou a jaqueta indo apenas de calça jeans e camisa preta.

- Você está bem? – quis saber Stefan antes de partirem.

- Estou vamos embora, estou faminto – riu Damon abrindo a porta – pode deixar que eu dirijo.

- E confiar o meu carro aos seus reflexos humano, não obrigado – falou pegando as chaves e empurrando o irmão pra fora.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam no Grill, comendo tranquilamente, tinha tanta gente no Grill que o moreno quase se arrependeu de pedir para sair de casa, não se sentia mais a vontade em sair em público, não gostava mais de multidões, só não sabia disso até hoje a tarde.

- Se estiver se sentindo mal podemos ir embora – sugeriu Stefan vendo o rapaz ficar visivelmente incomodado com a chegada de um novo grupo que entrará pela porta conversando animadamente.

- Eu estou bem, pare de se preocupar – disse não gostando do barulho, foi quando em meio a um novo grupo Elena apareceu sorrindo.

- Olha só quem cansou de comer comida em caixa – disse sentando ao lado de Stefan.

- Pois é, mas estamos quase indo embora – disse o rapaz para ela – ele não esta se sentindo bem.

- Eu estou bem – disse Damon – só não sabia que aqui teria tanta gente.

- Desde quando isso é problema? – quis saber Elena, mas só ganhou um olhar de advertência do moreno – entendi.

- Olha, eu só estou sem pratica, tenho que começar a voltar a minha rotina, não posso ficar preso dentro daquela casa para sempre – disse o moreno pegando mais uma garfada de macarronada – de volta ao normal, lembram?

- Vejam só quem a maré trouxe – disse uma voz feminina as suas costas e Damon teve vontade de atirar em si, a senhora Lookwood se aproximou da mesa sorridente – há quanto tempo, pensei que tinha nos abandonado.

- Tive de viajar a negócios – disse ele meio sem jeito, mas Stefan tomou a frente ao perceber o desconforto do irmão aumentar.

- Mas ainda bem que voltou – disse animado – se não se importa Srª. Lookwood, estamos atrasados, vamos fazer compras – Damon largou o garfo imediatamente enquanto Stefan fazia sinal para Matt trazer a conta, o rapaz veio rápido.

- E ai Stefan, quanto tempo – disse Matt apertando a mão dele – Damon – o moreno se limitou a um aceno rápido e respirou fundo, não estava gostando daquilo tinha muita gente ali, ele respirou fundo buscando paz, mas infelizmente o ar que deveria povoar seus pulmões não veio, ele arregalou os olhos meio assustado, Stefan entendeu a deixa lançando o melhor olhar de calma para o rapaz.

- Pois é, estávamos resolvendo um problema – disse ele sorrindo puxando a carteira para pagar à conta.

- Que tipo de problemas Stefan? – quis saber a Srª. Lookwood, mas seus questionamentos foram abafados pelo som de Damon tentando puxar ar mais uma vez sem conseguir – você está bem?

- Estou – disse com dificuldade – com licença – e saiu da mesa como se fosse uma bala, Stefan pagou à conta, rápido e o seguiu com Elena em seu encalço deixando os demais sozinhos e confusos, ele alcançou Damon na saída, segurando-o quando suas pernas fraquejaram.

- Ei, ei, ei – chamou Stefan ajudando ele a se sentar em um banco na rua – respire, vamos, mantenha a calma – Damon fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios derrotado, isso não estava acontecendo, não na primeira vez que conseguia sair de casa, Stefan colocou a mão no peito dele e disse paciente – lembre-se sua respiração pela minha, um... dois... três – o moreno tinha a boca aberta tentando puxar ar por ela, os olhos estava fechados em uma concentração rígida, ele sentiu a mão de Stefan no seu peito pedindo que ele seguisse o ritmo, como antes, pedindo que ele fizesse o esforço de tentar, tentar e conseguir e foi assim que começaram, em uma luta particular que lhe roubou lagrimas e gemidos de dor aos poucos a respiração de Damon foi normalizando, aos poucos e poucos. Elena assistia perplexa o controle que Stefan tinha pela situação, quando Damon reabriu os olhos e seu olhar encontrou o de Stefan ela não conseguiu disfarçar a admiração do olhar, era mais do que um mero olhar fraternal, Damon o encarava como se Stefan fosse algo divino, como se ele fosse sua esperança e Stefan apesar do controle buscava demonstrar que ele era aquela corrente, que ele conseguiria assumir esse papel, que Damon podia ser entregar que ele cuidaria de ti – respire, devagar, bem devagar – quando a respiração normalizou Damon agarrou a mão de Stefan e a apertou.

- Me tire daqui – murmurou fechando os olhos – por favor – Stefan olhou de lado e viu que o pequeno ataque do irmão havia gerado uma pequena plateia, sentindo-se péssimo por colocar o mais velho naquela situação ele fez sinal para Elena e os dois ajudaram Damon a se erguer o levando para seu carro. Quando chegaram a mansão, Stefan não se via mais na necessidade de ser discreto, pegou o irmão nos braços e o levou para dentro, Elena foi na frente abrindo as portas. Quando subiram no andar de cima ele colocou o rapaz na cama, Damon que estava agarrado a camisa do rapaz permaneceu assim.

- O que foi? – quis saber o mais novo ao perceber que não estava livre, o moreno parou e no reflexo ele soltou a blusa do irmão meio sem jeito.

- Não é nada – murmurou o rapaz sentido-se envergonhado – eu sinto muito, eu só quero desancar.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz compreensivo – descanse um pouco, o médico virá hoje a tarde.

- Não quero ver medico nenhum – disse baixo mal humorado – eu só quero ficar sozinho.

- A ultima vez que me disse isso tento se matar, não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes – e antes que Damon pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele retirou os sapatos de Damon para ele ficar mais confortável e retirou os seus próprios.

- O que está fazendo? – quis saber vendo Stefan se acomodar ao lado dele.

- Não cometendo erros – disse ele puxando o mais velho para encará-lo – tudo bem?

- Se me perguntar isso de novo eu vou matá-lo – disse rindo, mas Stefan se aproximou mais e sorriu animadamente.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou matreiro e só conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do irmão.

- Tudo bem – disse se dando por vencido, os dois permaneceram assim por alguns segundos se encarando, admirando os traços um do outro, conseguindo ver a o que cada um possuía do outro – obrigado.

- Pelo que? – quis saber Stefan acompanhando o tom baixo do irmão.

- Por cuidar de mim – disse baixinho fechando os olhos – por não desistir de mim.

- Eu não consigo desistir de você, sabe disso – murmurou tirando uma mecha que insistia em cair na face do rapaz – não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, eu juro – mas a essa altura Damon já estava dormindo.

No final da tarde Stefan desceu deixando Damon dormindo no andar de cima, ele olhou para a cozinha para só então perceber que Elena estava cozinhando.

- Está cozinhando? – disse o rapaz confuso – você saber cozinhar?

- Eu sei enganar – disse a moça puxando uma travessa do forno – fiz uma torta, Caroline veio me ajudar, mas já foi embora.

- Caroline esteve aqui? – questionou-se confuso – dormi a tarde inteira?

- Dormiram. Eu subi, mas quando vi vocês dois dormindo, não tive coragem de te acordar – disse a morena puxando a faca para cortar a salada – o medico esteve aqui.

- O que? – quis saber Stefan assustado – o medico esteve aqui e você não me acordou?

- Não, eu disse que vocês dois estavam dormindo e ele disse que voltaria amanhã – disse calmamente – me perguntou como ele estava no geral e pediu para eu relatar os dias desde seu retorno dos mortos.

- Como ele...

- Ele era um bruxo – pelo que entendi – completou a moça – ele sabia que havíamos saído hoje, tive de falar da crise de asma, ele não pareceu surpreso, mas um pouco irritado.

- Noticias de Andrei?

- Nada por enquanto, tenho um dever de casa dele para entregar amanhã, passo para você, ele ficou muito chateado por que não foi a aula.

- Estou com um irmão doente em casa, por culpa dele – disse Stefan andando até a janela da cozinha – quero pedir uma coisa, pode ir a cidade amanhã comprar roupas novas por Damon.

- O que houve com as roupas dele? – quis saber a moça jogando os pepinos na saladeira e finalmente misturando.

- Eu não sei, acho que algo mudou, não sei direito – disse olhando o sol sumir no final da tarde – compre coisas claras, nada escuro.

- Certo – disse a moça se aproximando do namorando sendo recebida com um abraço aconchegado – alguma cor deve ser evitada?

- Rosa eu acho – riu Stefan, mas parou a fala no ato olhando para o jardim, de pé olhando para a casa estava um mulher, morena de longos cabelos negros, usava um antigo e antiquado vestido, ela estava parada seria, observando a casa fixamente quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Stefan, o vampiro curvou as sobrancelhas até que sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

- O que foi? – quis saber a moça seria olhando para onde a vista do namorado estava.

- Tem alguém no nosso jardim eu acho que é uma bruxa – disse apontando para a moça no jardim, Elena voltou-se para o jardim, procurando a estranha.

- Aonde?

- Perto das sebes – disse apontando, ele parou olhando com mais atenção – está vendo?

- Stefan – disse ela finalmente – não tem ninguém ali – ele olhou mais desconfiado até que trouxe Elena para perto dele.

- Elena vai olhar o Damon – mandou.

- O que?

- Vai olhar o Damon, eu acho que isso não é uma bruxa – a moça entendeu e saiu correndo da cozinha tentando encontrar o rapaz, enquanto Stefan saia pela porta dos fundos para o jardim, mas quando cruzou a porta não havia ninguém, o jardim parecia deserto – tem alguém ai? – gritou, mas não foi ouvido, parecia que ninguém havia estado ali, a escuridão começou a descer no jardim, ele deu mais uma varredura pelo jardim, mas não encontrou nada. Quando ele voltou para dentro da casa ele encontrou Elena descendo a escada.

- Não aconteceu nada – disse a garota – o que foi?

- Acho que estamos com problemas, liga pra Bonnie e manda ela vir aqui – disse depressa, Elena puxou o celular e começou a discar, tinha algo de muito errado naquela casa e eles iriam descobrir.

**Horas depois**

Bonnie largou o grimorio exausta.

- Nada – disse ela finalmente – não existe ninguém ao redor da casa, já verifiquei tudo, não tem nada no meu campo de visão.

- Eu sei o que vi – disse Stefan – era uma mulher de vestido.

- Por que não poupamos nosso tempo e paciência e ligamos logo para ele – questionou Caroline que havia vindo apenas para acompanhar a bruxa – ele deve saber de alguma coisa.

- É claro que ele sabe – disse Stefan – mas se eu ligar ele vai querer vir aqui e não o quero perto do Damon.

- Onde está o Damon? – quis saber Caroline tentando ouvir algum barulho.

- Dormindo, ele teve uma crise de asma no Grill e dormi a tarde inteira – disse Elena.

- Não sabia que a asma dele era tão forte – disse a loira – já pensou em levá-lo a um médico, talvez ele consiga alguma coisa para ela.

- Pode ser – disse Elena – seria um problema a menos pra ele.

- Não – disse Stefan – a asma dele só surge quando esta nervoso é tudo consequência da noite na floresta.

- Que noite? – quis saber Bonnie recolhendo suas coisas, Stefan respirou fundo tentando lembrar com precisão.

- Quando éramos pequenos, nosso pai nos proibiu de correr pela floresta a noite por que era muito perigoso, mas eu era muito travesso e uma noite de chuva, saímos para brincar nas poças de lama, não lembro direito eu só sei que sai correndo para a floresta e Damon me seguiu e foi atacado por um... por um lobo – disse baixinho como se as coisas começassem a somar na sua mente.

- O que foi? – questionou Elena.

- Mordido – repetiu Stefan – ele foi mordido naquele dia, ele desmaiou e aquilo desenvolveu a asma dele, não foi uma lobo, aquilo foi Andrei, foi nessa noite que ele viu o Damon, foi ai que ele o viu pela primeira vez – disse somando tudo – ele me disse naquela noite que havia encontrado o Damon a muito tempo atrás, mas foi na época em que ele estava vivo.

- Mas por que não o levou, por que deixou ele voltar pra casa? – quis saber a bruxa – podia levá-lo naquele dia.

- Eu não sei – disse Stefan – ele não levou o Damon, ele mordeu o Damon, por que morde-lo se não iria matá-lo, eu não entendo.

- Talvez ele não pudesse, talvez ele quisesse que ele crescesse antes – sugeriu Caroline.

- Mas mesmo assim, poderia levá-lo para Moscou apagar a memória de nossa família, poderia ter arrancado ele de casa, mas não o fez por quê? – questionou Stefan já indo em direção a porta puxando seu casaco.

- Aonde você vai? – questionou Elena quando o namorado já ia decidido porta a fora.

- Pegar as respostas com o único que as tem – disse finalmente – fiquem aqui, cuidem dele volto assim que puder – e saiu da sala deixando as três confusas.

No andar de cima Damon abriu os olhos ainda sonolento, apenas para sentir que havia alguém o observando, o moreno sentou-se na cama depressa encarando uma morena de cabelos longos sentada na beira da sua cama.

- Quem é você? – questionou uma aura pesada tomar conta do quarto, sensação que só sentia quando estava na presença de um ser – você é uma bruxa.

- Não sou uma bruxa qualquer – disse a mulher sorrindo – sou Ivana irmã de alguém muito especial.

- É irmã do Andrei – murmurou incerto, fazendo a bruxa sorrir – você deveria estar morta.

- Acho que já viveu o suficiente para saber que bruxas não morrem tão fácil garoto – Damon ainda ficou encarando aquela mulher oscilando entre o medo e a curiosidade, até que conseguiu dizer.

- O que quer de mim?

- Algo emprestado – disse sem pestanejar, então o silencio reinou entre os dois, no qual Damon não se atreveu a perguntar o que ela queria, e ela não se dignou a dizer – Andrei soube escolher, você é belíssimo, mas infelizmente meu tempo está acabando e eu preciso pegar aquilo com urgência, desculpe garoto – e antes que Damon pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, a escuridão veio e o dominou.


	7. Ivana

**Ivana**

Já era quase meia noite quando Stefan conseguiu a localização do apartamento de Andrei, era um belo prédio fora da cidade, na verdade nunca havia se apercebido que ali existia um prédio de tanto requinte, digno de receber a presença de alguém como Andrei.

A distância era considerável, o que lhe fazia imaginar que o vampiro fizesse diariamente uma viagem à Mystic Falls para poder manter o disfarce de professor, tudo pelas aparências. Ao se aproximar seus instintos começaram a alertá-lo da presença de outros seres a sua volta, o prédio estava cercado de tudo o que ele já imaginará vampiros, bruxos, lobisomens e outros seres que não sabia como nomeá-los. Adentrou na recepção tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mas quando uma bela moça loira de cabelos curtos o parou, percebeu que nem em seus melhores dias e em seus melhores anos aquilo lhe serviria de algo.

– Olá Sr. Salvatore, Andrei o espera – disse sorridente, Stefan parou já imaginando que não havia como pegar aquele ser de surpresa e a acompanhou a um enorme elevador no final do térreo.

– Você é de que família? – quis saber Stefan imaginando que se conseguisse conversar com alguma coisa, afins de não parecesse tão nervoso.

– Sou um fantasma – disse a moça sem hesitar confundido Stefan totalmente.

– Um fantasma, quer dizer um espirito?

– Sim, quando Andrei deseja tomamos a forma corpórea – disse a moça apertando o botão da cobertura – não é fácil manter essa forma, mas a presença dele ajuda muito.

– Não sabia que ele trabalhava com fantasmas também – disse sincero.

– Não trabalhava – informou a moça – somos a mais nova aquisição dele – Stefan ainda cogitou pedir uma explicação mais detalhada, mas quando o elevador abriu no ultimo andar apresentando uma bela e luxuosa cobertura ele deteve-se – tenha uma boa noite Sr. Salvatore – disse a moça desaparecendo no ar para o susto de Stefan. O rapaz ficou olhando por alguns segundos para o local onde outrora estava a fantasma, ainda confuso, mas o barulho de copos o fez despertar de sue transe.

– Bebe comigo Stefan? - disse Andrei servindo duas bebidas tranquilamente. O mais velho dos Salvatore finalmente encarou o homem, e pela primeira vez não conseguiu ter ódio dele por ter feito aquilo com Damon, isso lhe causou um angustia no peito, como podia não deter ao menos asco por aquele ser que destruirá seu irmão? Por quê? – Por favor, entre, estava esperando sua visita.

– Espero que tudo isso não esteja sendo pago com o seu salário de professor – disse saindo se seu transe e adentrando no enorme apartamento, completamente acarpetado, todo decorado em tons de vinho e marrom, com toque imperial.

– Não exatamente – riu o mais velho servindo uma bebida – tenho muitas posses Stefan, na verdade estava essa tarde com o meu advogado e meu contador, estávamos analisando algumas de minhas propriedades.

– Entendo – disse o rapaz – pensando em vender alguma coisa?

– Na verdade tentando rever aquilo que tenho, quando se acumula bens como eu durante todos esses anos, é interessante obter o controle deles, principalmente agora que tenho com quem deixar toda essa fortuna.

– Está falando do Damon? – sugeriu Stefan arrancando um sorriso do outro.

– Quem mais seria? Mas deixemos isso de lado, a que devo a honra? – questionou Andrei entregando-lhe o drinque.

– Na verdade eu vim aqui para que você pudesse me responder uma pergunta – disse sincero, recebendo um sinal para continuar com o raciocínio – é sobre a noite em que você conheceu, na verdade achou o Damon na floresta.

– O que tem essa noite?

– Damon disse que quando você o mordeu o deixou semiconsciente no chão, logo depois que provou o sangue dele.

– É verdade – confirmou Andrei caminhando pela sala sendo seguido por Stefan – ele era muito novo deve ter ficado apavorado.

– Nesse dia que percebeu que ele era seu escolhido? – questionou Stefan, Andrei sorriu entendendo em partes o jogo.

– Aonde quer chegar Stefan? – perguntou fazendo sinal para que o rapaz sentasse.

– Por que não o levou naquela noite? Por que o manteve vivo e não apagou sua memória e o levou para sua casa na Rússia? Sabia que ele era seu escolhido, por que abdicar dele por tanto tempo? – questionou o mais novo dos Salvatore, sentindo-se aliviado por soltar todos os questionamentos que estavam se formando em sua mente. Houve um silencio absoluto como resposta, até que Andrei pareceu mostrar algum sinal que iria responder, como recompensa, Stefan sentou-se no luxuoso e acolchoado sofá elisabetano que compunha a decoração da sala.

– Está é uma longa história, um pouco complicada, mas um dia terei prazer em narrá-la como todo o esmero que ela merece, mas por hora contente-se com essa versão resumida – ele bebeu um gole do drink e continuou – fiz para protegê-lo.

– Protegê-lo de que?

– De duas coisas – respondeu categoricamente – primeiramente de mim, estava muito atordoado, fora de minhas noções, imaginando que o meu outro alguém não existia. Já estava vagando pelo mundo há anos e sendo sempre muito mal sucedido em minha busca, não é saudável privar algo como eu do que mais deseja no mundo, então pode imaginar como fiquei quando vi seu irmão.

– Então não o levou pela segurança dele?

– Se tivesse levado o Damon ainda criança eu o teria matado – disse Andrei simplesmente – era muito novo, aquele corpo não estava preparado para mim, e hoje ainda me questionou se ainda não está – acrescentou para o desgosto de Stefan – eu me segurei Stefan, em todas as vezes que o fiz eu me segurei, se tivesse atacado seu irmão com todo o desejo que almejava não estaria mais vivo.

– Disse que o protegeu de duas coisas – cortou Stefan não querendo entrar naquele assunto, a imagem de Damon mutilado tirava-lhe a razão, mesmo que agora estranhamente o fizesse menos do que o esperado.

– Fiz para protegê-lo de meus irmãos – disse bem enfático, assustando Stefan.

– Seus irmãos estão mortos?

– Na época que achei Damon estavam vivos e muito zangados, seus amores já haviam partido e as duplicatas também, o amado de Ivana estava definhando e mesmo com toda a magia negra que ela conhecia, não havia mais nada a se fazer, nossa mansão estava um caos – completou – naquela noite decidi mantê-lo longe de tudo aquilo para só reivindica-lo quando crescesse, mas claro que Katherina tinha que se meter nos meus planos.

– Então tudo o que fez, de mantê-lo humano, não leva-lo consigo e ocultar sua existência foi para protegê-lo, para só você ter o prazer de matá-lo aos poucos – concluiu Stefan sentindo a revolta finalmente tomar conta de si. Andrei ainda o encarou por alguns segundo antes de finalmente murmurar pacientemente.

– Pode não acreditar Stefan, pode me achar um sádico pelo que fiz e pelo que ainda irei fazer, pode me considerar a criatura mais baixa e vã que transita pelos becos escuros do mundo, mas eu quero que saiba, e nunca chegue a questionar isso, eu amo seu irmão, amo como nunca enquanto caminhar por essa terra amarei alguém ou alguma coisa, Damon é a minha vida e você não tem ideia dos absurdos que sou capaz de fazer para mantê-lo vivo, não tem – Stefan encarou-o nos olhos, não crendo no que ouvirá, será mesmo verdade ou estaria mentido, não aqueles olhos lhe contavam uma verdade que a muito estava disfarçada de mentira, mas havia algo mais, algo muito mais intenso ali, algo mais podre que merecia ser desvendado.

– O que está escondendo dele? – quis saber Stefan – se o ama tanto, por que sente prazer em mutilá-lo.

– Eu não sinto prazer – riu Andrei sabendo que estava se perdendo em cada palavra que dizia – nunca senti, eu faço isso por que é parte do acordo, quando o tempo acabar vou sair da vida dele e finalmente ele terá paz – aquela afirmação arrancou da fase confusa de Stefan a primeira expressão de choque.

– Eu não entendo.. – começou confuso – você, você mesmo disse que seria eterno...

– Não precisa entender – disse Andrei respirando fundo – o que estou fazendo com Damon nada mais é do que um preço que tenho que pagar para mantê-lo vivo, é um preço muito alto, mas valerá a pena, e eu prometo que quando saldar meu debito eu sumirei da vida dele, ele viverá em paz com todo o conforto que meu dinheiro possa dar a ele.

– Mas as raças o extermínio...

– Stefan – começou Andrei bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida – entenda uma coisa, eu sei que ele está vivo, eu sei que ele está bem, sei que ele se divertirá...

– Não o quer do seu lado?

– Amor não tem nada haver com posse – informou Andrei com firmeza – eu amo seu irmão e quero que ele seja feliz, se a felicidade dele não for do meu lado, que assim seja. O sorriso dele valerá meus dias de eternidade, enquanto souber que ele está feliz, eu me manterei vivo, apenas assim, para mim isso basta – Stefan encarou o homem absolutamente descrente do que ouvirá, não era possível simplesmente não era possível ouvir aquilo depois de tudo que ocorrerá com Damon.

– A quem está pagando um preço tão alto? – questionou finalmente conduzindo seus questionamentos a um ponto mais crucial – quem pode cobrar um valor tão alto?

– Os mortos Stefan, apenas os mortos.

Pela amanhã no casarão dos Salvatore

Elena adentrou no casarão dos Salvatore cheia sacolas, havia ido a cidade procurar roupas novas para Damon, seguindo as especificações estabelecidas por Stefan. Havia esperado pelo namorado a noite inteira, mas este não retornou, quando tentou ligar para ele apenas recebeu uma pequena mensagem de texto com um incompleto e frustrante _"Volto pela manhã, cuide do Damon",_e pronto a manhã chegará, Damon não havia despertado muito menos dado sinais que iria fazê-lo antes de seu retorno a cidade, jogou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa da cozinha para só então perceber que a casa estava cheia de caixas.

– Mais o que é isso? – questionou ela quando entrou na sala de estar, para só então ver Damon debruçado sobre uma pilha de textos com um laptop ligado e o word aberto, estava tão compenetrado que nem reparou na moça ficando ao seu lado – o que houve?

– Oi Elena, bom dia – disse ele sem erguer o rosto para ela – sabe onde o Stefan está?

– Sabe o que são todas essas caixas? – questionou ela, tentando protelar a verdade.

– São os escritos de hebraico antigo que Alaric trouxe para tradução – disse o rapaz olhando finalmente para a moça e sorrindo cinicamente como se fosse o Damon antigo – agora vai me dizer aonde o Stefan foi ou devo adivinhar.

– Eu não sei para onde ele foi – disse ela saindo de perto dele – trouxe suas roupas novas.

– Ele foi ver o Andrei não é? – insistiu o rapaz.

– Eu não sei de nada – esquivou-se a moça tentando ser o mais fiel o possível – pare de ler isso, venha ver o que comprei pra você.

– Tem alguma coisa de couro ou preta?

– Não – disse a garota.

– Então adorei tudo, deixe ai em cima – disse secamente – o que ele foi tratar com Andrei?

– Eu já disse que não sei de nada – insistiu a moça – e pare de me perguntar, não vou responder a nada.

– Ótimo, não responda, deixe-me no escuro, parece que isso se tornou o prazer secreto de todo mundo nessa cidade – disse voltando-se para o computador.

– Ok, você já comeu?

– Não – respondeu secamente – amanheci sem fome.

– Você sabe que tem que comer, ainda pode estar fraco – insistiu a moça saindo em direção a cozinha – vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer.

– Não Elena obrigada, se não for pra me dizer onde o Stefan foi não precisa fazer nada – gritou o moreno para a cozinha.

– Por que todo esse desespero em saber do meu paradeiro – disse uma voz à porta da sala de estar, o mais velho ergueu o olhar para o irmão muito irritado.

– Onde você estava? – retorquiu completamente consciente da resposta.

– Fui ver quem você sabe que eu fui ver – disse o vampiro tentando minimizar aquele – então não me faça perguntas que não quer ouvir a resposta.

– O que você quer com ele, por que foi atrás dele? – disse Damon perdendo toda a paciência que tinha – sabe muito bem que tenho tempo, não precisa ficar correndo atrás dele para ele diminuí-lo, não precisa Stefan.

– Ele não vai apressar as coisas ele me garantiu – e foi o suficiente.

– Agora você acredita na palavra dele – gritou Damon descontrolado – na palavra do homem que me arrastou ate o fim do mundo, me trancou em um maldito quarto e me estuprou por dias, todo o santo dia, sem me dar se quer um segundo de descanso. É nessa criatura vã e sem moral que você confia agora?

Elena ficou de pé em frente à porta da cozinha assistindo o ataque de Damon, o mais novo não sabia o que fazer, não tinha respostas para aquelas indagações e acusações. Afinal de contas tudo aquilo era a verdade, parcialmente e distorcida pelos detalhes ocultos da historia, mas uma verdade.

– Não coloque as coisas dessa forma – falou Stefan e tom neutro aproximando-se do irmão, Damon tentou recuar, mas Stefan agarrou sua mão trazendo-a para junto de si, tendo finalmente a atenção do mais velho, olhando-o nos olhos – existem detalhes nessa historia que estão ocultos, pra mim e pra você, um dia tudo se revelará, mas por hora apenas confie em mim, confie no meu julgamento.

– Vá pro inferno Stefan – disse o moreno com desgosto, soltando-se do aperto e fazendo menção de sair da sala, mas Stefan tomou sua frente.

– Damon...

– Não – disse o rapaz por sua vez se tornando mais furioso do que jamais estivera em vida ou em morte – eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo como meu irmão, meu único irmão, me traiu por meia dúzia de palavras doces e uma historia da carochinha.

– Eu não...

– Seja lá o que ele contou, vejo que foi bem mais eficiente que meus hematomas e minhas noites mal dormidas – cuspiu o rapaz com desgosto na voz – não quero mais ouvir você – e empurrou o irmão para finalmente ter a passagem livre. O moreno pegou as sacolas que Elena havia trazido e levou consigo para o andar de cima, estava com raiva estava com muita raiva, não ia conseguir ficar ali, por nem mais um minuto. Pressentindo o pior Stefan questionou.

– Aonde você vai? – quis saber indo atrás do irmão escada acima, mas seu telefone tocou o fazendo para, seria melhor atender e esperar Damon se acalmar para só depois conversarem.

– _Stefan_ – disse a voz de Bonnie do outro lado da linha.

– Sim, pode falar.

– _Preciso que venha aqui agora_ – disse a jovem aparentemente exasperada ao telefone _– aconteceu uma coisa._

– Do que você está falando?

– _Venha depressa_– insistiu ela, Stefan ainda olhou para a escada.

– Estarei ai em cinco minutos – e desligou o celular – Elena fique aqui cuide do Damon, preciso ir na Bonnie.

– Não, eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha cuidando dele como uma baba alheia à situação, agora não seja um idiota e me conte o que esta acontecendo? – quis saber irritada, o vampiro ainda tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de perseverança de Elena o fez ceder.

– Que seja, no caminho te explico – e os dois pegaram seus respectivos casacos e saíram em direção a casa de Bonnie.

Em seu quarto Damon bateu a porta furiosamente, o que era aquilo que sua vida havia se transformado? De predador havia passado a presa, seu único porto seguro o estava traindo e nem controle sobre o seu ir e vir ele possuía mais. Estava em uma jaula, isso sim, era assim que devia chamar sua vida a partir de agora, jaula.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, não precisava de outra crise, odiava a asma, de tudo que havia retornado nessa sua nova fase a asma de longe era o pior. Fechou os olhos com raiva, raiva de tudo na verdade, raiva daquela vida, das pessoas, raiva daquele quarto, daquela casa, sua casa. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto não se reconhecendo, não O reconhecendo. Aquele não mais era seu quarto, sua morada, aquela não mais era a sua casa, aquela era uma casa de vampiros, uma casa cheia de magia, cheia de lembranças ruins, de um passado negro que não mais fazia parte de si, era como se tivesse nascido de novo e todo o mal que havia lhe consumido outrora já não mais estivesse dentro de si, talvez fosse isso, talvez aqueles dias de tortura o tivesse purificado saldando seu debito.

Talvez o sangue de inocentes que derramou durante todos esses anos estivesse sido ressarcido naqueles dias, talvez seja isso, um recado da vida lhe dizendo que já era o suficiente, já estava limpo, não precisava mais fazer parte daquilo, não mais.

– Não preciso, não preciso mais – murmurou fechando os olhos deixando uma única lagrima escorrer – pra mim já chega – e tomou uma decisão.

Casa da Bonnie_**(meia hora depois da ligação)**_

Stefan e Elena desceram do carro depressa ao ver Bonnie de pé em frente à porta de casa, a moça estava pálida com uma expressão muito seria.

– O que aconteceu? – quis saber Stefan se aproximando da garota – por que nos chamou com tanta urgência.

– Você precisa ver isso – disse ela seria – não entendo o porquê de estarem fazendo isso, chegaram a menos de duas horas e já destruíram toda a minha sala, mas pedem por você, já tentei vários feitiços para elas irem embora, mas parecem decididas, ficam repetindo para chamar o Salvatore não humano...

– Calma Bonnie – pediu Elena tentando fazer a amiga falar mais devagar, foi quando percebeu que ela estava tremendo – você esta tremendo?

– Elas estão furiosas, ficam repetindo que ela já esta com ele, que ela possui ele, mas não me dizem mais nada – murmurou ela – não sei mais o que fazer.

– Onde elas estão? – quis saber Stefan, a moça apontou o dedo tremulo para dentro da casa e o vampiro seguiu a direção. Quando abriu a porta senti a corrente de ar quente o envolvendo, era um forno, a sala parecia um forno, como se tivessem acendido uma lareira e a deixado queimar com todas as saídas e entradas de ar tivessem sido fechadas. A primeira coisa que notou foi que de pé no centro da sala estavam algumas mulheres, Stefan conseguiu visualizar primeiramente cinco delas, mas à medida que entrava na sala percebeu que elas se multiplicavam, quando chegou próximo ao centro da sala a porta se fechou com um baque e ele conseguiu finalmente contar todas elas, não eram cinco, eram mais de dez.

– Stefan Salvatore – disse uma delas usando um longo vestido de época marfim, parecia furiosa pela expressão em sua face.

– Sou eu mesmo, Bonnie disse que querem falar comigo – disse serio tomando cuidado ao escolher as palavras.

– Ela veio aqui, ela esta aqui, sentimos a presença dela e você a deixou tomá-lo, agora ninguém vai conseguir tirá-la de dentro dele, ela vai consumi-lo e todos vamos sumir, por que você não a deteve – gritou um senhora trajada com roupas da renascença.

– Vocês estão mortas? – quis saber Stefan agora muito confuso pelos trajes que via – estão mortas, por que sumiriam.

– Sua criança tola e estupida – soltou a mesma velha – se ela o matar sumiremos todos, os vivos, os mortos quando ele se for, não sobrará ninguém.

– Precisam ser mais claras – disse com cautela – o que esta acontecendo? O que querem dizer afinal?

– Ivana está com ele, podemos sentir, ela esta aqui, ontem o possuiu, mas não vai se manifestar ainda, ela vai toma-lo aos poucos e depois vai mata-lo, precisa tirá-la de dentro dele, precisa – reafirmou uma delas exasperada – ele esta fraco não vai conseguir aguentar quando for atacado, não conseguirá, tire-o dela, tire.

– Por que não avisam ao Andrei? – questionou Stefan somando as peças e buscando não entrar em pânico com aquela mais aquela informação.

– Não podemos – disse uma delas – ela nos prendeu, todas nos, mesmo morta ela ainda tem poder, mesmo morta ela ainda manda na sua raça, ele não esta seguro, ela ainda tem poder, livre-se dela – antes que uma dela continuasse com sua narrativa Stefan saiu correndo da casa batendo a porta.

– O que aconteceu? – quis saber Elena ao vê-lo em passo rápido – aonde você vai?

– Damon, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele, mas deixamos passar – disse Stefan exasperado pegando o telefone.

– Esta ligando pro Andrei? – questionou Elena, recebendo uma expressão confusa de Bonnie.

– Por que está ligando pra ele?

– Depois explicamos – falou Elena – deixa que eu ligo, vá pra casa – Stefan assentiu e saiu correndo em direção ao casarão.

Quando nas mediações da mansão viu algo incompreensível. Haviam bruxas, varias delas, de pé ao redor da casa, pareciam petrificadas, nenhuma delas se mexendo se quer um fio de cabelo, pareciam estatuas de cera enfeitando os jardins dos Salvatore. Sem dar atenção a mais nada ele adentrou no casarão para só então perceber que tinha algo errado. As caixas com o material dado por Alaric haviam sumido. _Oh! Não_. Stefan sentiu seu estomago revirar, subiu para o andar de cima exasperado para só então encontrar o quarto e o guarda-roupa, tudo parecia revirado de modo que só significava uma coisa. Era oficial, Damon havia ido embora.


	8. Duas faces

**Duas faces**

A chuva pesada caia violentamente em toda a floresta de Mystic Falls e em seus condados, tão forte como se fosse um castigo, tão densa como se fosse fumaça e tão obscura como se não quisesse que ninguém a viola-se. Todos que habitavam a cidade estavam em suas casas valendo-se do aconchego ali existente. Apenas em uma casa, em uma pequena casa nas mediações próximas da cidade, que o achego era a ultima coisa que ali existia.

A sala estava virada, os moveis estavam desordenados, bem como todo o resto, no fundo da casa, atravessando, a cozinha, no quarto dos fundos uma cena muito incomum para aquelas paredes era protagonizada por dois indivíduos, entrelaçados em uma cama, estavam os dois absolutamente imersos em um sono profundo, uma dádiva concedida apenas aqueles que se entregam a mais intensa e libertadora noite de amor.

Andrei mantinha o braço envolvido ao redor de Damon, prendendo pela cintura, o rapaz que dormia tão frouxamente estava coberto apenas pela camisa branca que seu amante outrora vestia, em seu corpo existiam hematomas e chupões causados pela intensidade com que aquela noite aconteceu.

A chuva lá fora não dava trégua, fazendo-os inalar um sonífero que os emergia mais e mais ao sono dos juntos, mas quem nos dera que esse sono nunca findasse, para que a realidade, nossa inimiga voraz não nos roubasse os sonhos e esperanças conquistados noite. Como uma foice que arranca de nos os fios de esperança um forte trovão trouxe o rapaz de volta a consciência. Foi de um rompante, fazendo o rapaz pular. A princípio sua mente enevoada não o fez entendeu onde estava e nem o que acontecia. Só quando como de costume o seu corpo lhe identificou o que acontecerá, assim que sentiu a mesma sensação que lhe era corriqueiro nos últimos 3 meses, seu coração gelou.

Tentou erguer-se, mas sentiu um braço forte envolvendo sua cintura, fechou os olhos. Sua garganta começou a irritar-se, seus olhos começaram a arder.

- De novo não, por favor – sussurrou em um fio de voz, sentindo sua face montar uma mascara de tristeza e desgosto. Tentou remover o braço que envolvia sua cintura, mas era muito pesado, ou simplesmente sua falta de força o impedia de executar tal tarefa. Sem alternativa quietou-se, lutando contra as lagrimas que temiam em cair de sua face.

Como isso acontecerá? Como? Nem lembrará que ele estava ali, nem lembrará que havia sido atacado, simplesmente havia perdido a consciência antes de conseguir reagir, era isso? Tentou se mexer, mas o braço de seu 'parceiro' o impediu. Andrei havia quebrado o pacto, havia quebrado sua promessa, não tinha palavra, não tinha.

Tapou os lábios tentando se recordar de qualquer coisa, mas nada vinha em sua lembrança, estava tão dolorido, como se ele tivesse feito mais bruscamente, sem qualquer esmero.

A medida que sentia como seu corpo estava podre se sentia mais deprimido, o corpo másculo e forte de Andrei agora roçava no seu sem nenhum pudor, como se fosse posse, como se aquilo lhe pertencesse, Damon sentiu seu estimou revirar, sua cabeça girar, não conseguia entender, por que não lembrava de nada, só quando Andrei lhe deu mais uma perto, pressionando mais seu corpo ferido, que ele se forçando sua garganta a implorar timidamente.

- Me solte, por favor, me solta – murmurou o rapaz, ouvir sua voz embargada foi o suficiente para quebrar-lhe de vez, começou a soluçar timidamente enquanto as lagrimas caiam livres, a cada soluço de dava sentia um pontada em seu corpo – já teve o que queria, já conseguiu agora... me deixe, por favor – mas Andrei não se moveu, deixando Damon entregue ao próprio desespero, sentido o cheiro de sangue e sexo irritar suas narinas – p..or... fav..favor – implorou mais uma vez, estava tão dolorido, não havia como aquilo ter sido normal, estava muito machucado, mais do que a primeira vez. Com um novo aperto o rapaz contorceu-se em dor, não conseguindo conter um soluço forte quase assemelhando-se a um gemido. Foi só com esse som que Andrei acordou, seu primeiro impulso foi plantar um beijo casto no alto da cabeça de Damon, como se agradecesse por algo, só quando afastou-se sentiu o corpo dele tremendo, só quando tomou uma certa distancia viu que ele estava chorando, de forma desenfreada.

- Damon? O que houve, eu te machuquei? – quis saber o outro completamente alheio a situação – eu disse que devíamos ter ido devagar, não estava recuperado...

- Me solte, por favor – repediu o menino agora desesperado pela liberdade – já teve o que queria... agora me deixe – pediu sentindo que com o acordar de Andrei seu corpo se via liberto para manifestar todas as suas enfermidades com mais força.

- Damon, do que esta falando? – questionou Andrei não compreendendo o que tinha se assucedido – por que está agindo assim, há pouco estávamos...

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ – gritou o rapaz entrando em pânico, sentindo seus pulmões fecharem assim que o grito cessou. Com o susto do rompante de Damon ele o soltou, o rapaz, desesperado pela liberdade tentou se erguer, mas foi de encontro ao chão sentindo o sangue escorrer pela sua cocha, tentou botar-se de pé, mas o ar que não adentrava sem seus pulmões o entregou ao pânico.

- Damon se acalme, você esta tendo uma crise, está sangrando, precisamos conter o sangramento – mas o rapaz não lhe deu ouvidos, só queria ficar o mais longe o possível dele, o mais longe o possível daquele monstro que insistia em arrastá-lo para aquela maldita teia que se tornará sua vida – Damon venha aqui – disse Andrei ficando de pé para segurá-lo nos braços, mas não conseguiu, pois o rapaz estava muito exasperado indo para todos os lados, buscando a liberdade que não lhe era concedida.

- Por... por... favor... me dei... deixe – murmurou em pânico, perdendo aos poucos, para seu maior desespero, a consciência – saia... eu...

- Damon, fiquei quieto – mandou o homem segurando o rapaz com mais força – eu não vou poder te ajudar se não colaborar – mas já era tarde, o rapaz apagou no momento em que Andrei conseguiu imobilizá-lo – MAS QUE DROGA DAMON.

**Vinte e quatro horas antes **

Stefan já estava exausto, já havia ligado para todos os conhecidos, revisto em toda a parte, mas não havia sinal de Damon, era como se ele tivesse conseguido fugir de uma casa cercada por monstros e aberrações, um mistério sem resoluções viáveis.

Era de uma proeza admirável como ainda conseguia lhe irritar fazendo peripécias dessa magnitude no estado que se encontrava, não havia explicações plausíveis, as ordens eram expressas e claras, Damon não poderia em hipótese alguma sair da propriedade sozinho, ser mantido sozinho, não poderia, e involuntariamente haviam, todos eles, desobedecido as ordens de Andrei.

- Ligou para o celular dele? – questionou Elena quando desligava o seu celular depois de falar com Tyler.

- Ele deixou o celular em casa – disse mal humorado – ele vai rastreá-lo?

- Caroline vai levar os lençóis para ele farejar – disse ela discando novamente o numero de Bonnie – Stefan ligue pra ele.

- Eu não vou ligar para ele, o motivo de Damon ter saído de casa é justamente esse, nossa tentativa de estabelece contato com ele – nesse momento Katherine entrou na sala com o celular a mão.

- Falei com as bruxas que rodeiam a casa – informou a morena – acho que temos um problema.

Stefan e Elena pararam para escutar o que a vampira estava pronta pra dizer.

- Elas disseram que ele pegou o carro e colocou as malas dentro, falava com alguém no telefone, quando tentaram impedi-lo, elas simplesmente pararam – disse a vampira.

- Pararam como?

- Pararam, uma delas disse que parecia que havia cordas prendendo-as onde estavam, não conseguiam fazer nenhum feitiço.

- E as outras criaturas? – questionou Elena.

- Foram embora ontem à noite – disse a vampira mexendo no celular.

- Pra quem esta ligando?

- Klaus – informou, mas Stefan tomou o celular da mão dela.

- Nem pensar, ele vai avisar ao Andrei e não o quero envolvido nisso, só vai piorar as coisas.

- Ele precisa saber, é direito dele, Damon pertence a ele – aquela sentença só fez o sangue de Stefan ferver, ele pegou a vampira pelo pescoço a sufocando contra a parede.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Damon não pertence a ninguém, ele não é um objeto – pela sua idade a vampira torceu o pulso de Stefan e o derrubou no chão.

- Só estou dizendo que isso pode nos ajudar, o vinculo que Andrei tem com Damon pode nos ajudar a encontra-lo – disse ele amaciando seu pescoço agora machucado.

- Não vamos envolvê-lo nisso – disse o vampiro mais uma vez – ele é o causador de tudo isso.

- Não precisamos – disse Elena descendo as escadas com um celular de Damon na mão – você disse que ele falou no telefone antes de entrar no carro, mas deixou o celular, só precisamos ver pra quem ele ligou.

Stefan agradeceu aos céus que alguém ainda estava pensando naquele momento e recebeu o celular da mão de Elena discando o ultimo numero chamado.

- _Carson Imobiliária, Meg falando em que posso ajudar?_ – disse uma moça muito alegre do outro lado da linha.

- OI, aqui quem fala é Stefan Salvatore.

- _Senhor Salvatore, como vai a nova casa?_ – questionou a moça.

- Ainda não cheguei lá, na verdade meu irmão Damon se adiantou e já está na casa, combinamos de nos encontrarmos lá, infelizmente eu acabei perdendo o endereço será que você podia me repassar, por favor? – disse Stefan em seu melhor tom sedutor.

- _Claro senhor Salvatore, esta com a caneta em mãos_?

- Estou sim pode falar.

- _Baltimore Castle, Loteamento 4, Cabana dos Pinheiros_ – disse a moça prontamente.

- Baltimore Castle, Loteamento 4, Cabana dos Pinheiros – repetiu Stefan.

- Isso fica no Condado de Malvin, há duas horas daqui – disse Elena prendendo o cabelo – como ele pode ter encontrado esse lugar em tão pouco tempo.

- Maravilha querida, qual é o seu nome mesmo? – questionou Stefan agora sorrindo para a moça.

- _Meg senhor_.

- Ok Meg, eu e minha esposa estávamos conversando sobre a agilidade que vocês conseguiram encontrar uma casa pro Damon, quando foi mesmo o primeiro contato que ele fez com a imobiliária?

- _Realmente trabalhamos muito rápido no caso do Sr. Salvatore, ele nos contatou ontem e com sorte conseguimos a casa com todas as suas especificações _– disse animadamente – _mas o pedido do cliente em primeiro lugar_.

- Ele ligou ontem – disse Stefan revirando os olhos – ontem à noite, minha nossa. Ok Meg, obrigado pela informação, retornamos pra falar da casa nova – e desligou na cara da atendente – temos o endereço vamos.

- Não podemos aparecer assim do nada, precisamos de um plano – disse Katherine, mas Stefan a interrompeu.

- Eu tenho um plano, chego na cabana arrombo a porta, amarro ele e o trago de volta – disse o vampiro largando o celular e pegando o casaco – vocês duas fiquem aqui e tentem não se matar – e saiu pela porta correndo.

**Condado de Malvin (20 minutos depois)**

Stefan chegou à Malvin tão rápido quanto suas pernas conseguiram correr, mas chegar à Malvin não foi seu problema, conseguir encontrar o endereço que era. Damon havia se refugiado em uma cabana rustica enfurnada no meio da floresta, longe do olhar dos curiosos, era um lugar estranho, tinha seu charme, mas definitivamente não parecia com seu irmão, quando se aproximou conseguiu ver um carro, uma caminhonete velha, estaria ele no local certo?

Ele começou a caminhar quando sentiu alguém o puxar pelo braço, voltou-se assustado para só então dar de cara com Damon. Estava diferente, não usava suas roupas habituais, eram as roupas que a Elena havia comprado para ele. Estava pálido e ofegante, parecia que perturbado com alguma coisa.

- Saia daqui – mandou autoritário – não é bem vindo aqui, não é bem vindo.

- Damon você esta bem? – questionou Stefan agora vendo o qual abatido o irmão estava, Stefan tentou segurá-lo, mas o menino se esquivou – Damon?

- Eu não quero você aqui – disse tentando se afastar de Stefan – por que vocês não podem simplesmente deixar-me em paz, passei tanto tempo sofrendo nas garras daquele crápula e agora quando me desarrimei, querem me prender de novo.

- Ninguém quer te prender, quero te ajudar – repetiu Stefan muito preocupado com o abatimento do irmão, não estava certo, Damon parecia perdido, olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa – esse lugar não é seguro, vamos para casa – quando ouviu aquelas palavras algo mudou, os olhos do rapaz finalmente encararam Stefan que naquele momento estava verdadeiramente confuso.

- Eu sou a foda preferida do ser mais perigoso do mundo – murmurou sorrido abertamente – nada nem ninguém pode me fazer mal sem ter em seu destino uma morte longa e dolorosa.

- Por que está falando assim? – questionou Stefan tentando se aproximar, mas o rompante do rapaz o fez recuar.

- O que foi Stefan? – gritou fazendo o irmão assustar-se com a mudança de humor – só por que digo a verdade em alto e bom som fere seus ouvidos? Ou prefere ouvir as mentiras que sussurramos nos corredores de nossa casa? Dizer ou não dizer a ação não diminuiu o pecado – riu o rapaz, o mais velho sentiu uma energia diferente do ar à medida que o irmão ria da situação, era algo muito familiar, só que no momento não conseguia detectar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou o vampiro percebendo que existiam outras coisas ao redor daquela casa – que energia é essa?

- Entenda uma coisa – murmurou o rapaz se aproximando, para só então conscientizar Stefan que ele estava preso ao chão de modo que não reagisse aquela aproximação – eu não vou voltar, nunca mais, essa agora é minha casa, e diga aquela criatura dos infernos que se quiser me foder um pouco mais, vai ter de pegar o seu carrinho e adentrar na floresta. Estamos entendidos? Bom! Agora vá embora, não te quero aqui – e com um tapinha de camaradagem no ombro do irmão saiu em direção à cabana, sem compreender como, nem o porquê, Stefan começou a correr para longe da cabana. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiram, só conseguiu parar quando chegou à frente a mansão em Mystic Falls, que conseguiu parar.

Algo estava errado algo estava muito errado, sem conseguir entende ou pensar em qualquer outra solução que o ajuda-se, ele puxou o celular do bolso e discou o numero daquele que com certeza lhe daria respostas.

**Mesmo local (cinco horas depois)**

Uma forte chuva caia sob aquele maldito condado esquecido por Deus, uma chuva tão densa que mal conseguia-se ver um palmo frente aos olhos. Não estava de bom humor, longe disso. Havia alertado a todos para manter vigília e evitar uma nova estripulia de Damon, mas parecia que falava com as paredes, pois o que lhes adentrava pelos ouvidos parecia incapaz de ser processado em mente. Bando de criaturas inúteis, se a ti fosse permitido resguardaria apenas aqueles que lhe são seus por direito, os demais, herdados pela morte de seus irmãos, padeceriam sozinhas no inferno, o qual, via de regra, estavam condenados.

Avançou com o Range Rover Vogue pela estrada de barro, não queria levar ninguém consigo, muito menos molhar-se, preferiu ir dirigindo com calma, para dar tempo do rapaz se acalmar e ver a imensa idiotice que havia cometido. Damon, seu Damon. Como podia ainda amar uma criatura que conseguia realizar tantas loucuras em tão pouco tempo no estado em que estava? Não compreendia, há anos, muitos de fato, quando ainda conjecturava como seria seu escolhido, imaginava uma jovem doce, delicada com olhar encantador e lábios doces como o mel, nunca passou por sua cabeça deparar-se com o jovem de lábios de olhos claros e personalidade difícil, muito menos que este seria uma de suas criaturas, nunca.

Enquanto pegava uma curva complicada, odiava dirigir aquele caro, mas não tinha escolha, havia dispensado todos os serviçais, isso era uma coisa que tinha de fazer sozinho. Quando a estrada começou a mostrar-se uma ladeira ele condenou Damon com todas as suas forças, o rapaz realmente estava determinado em fugir, incrivelmente determinado.

Fechou os olhos lembrando da obstinação do menino em fugir, desde sua primeira noite juntos, quando sentiu a ira do rapaz na primeira tentativa de amarrá-lo a cama, compreendeu que ele não seria uma presa fácil. Sairá daquele quarto tão machucado quando o menino, nunca havia levado tantas bofetadas chutes e socos de um ser humano, Damon não parecia se importar que estava atingindo o ser mais forte do universo, só queria mostrar que não concordava com o que estava para ser feito e nunca o faria.

- Teimoso como uma mula – viu-se Andrei a dizer, para só então sentir um sorriso brincando com sua face – teimoso é o que é – repetiu, repreendendo-se mentalmente por falar sozinho. Finalmente encontrou a entrada que o levaria até a cabana, subiu mais um pouco para só então avistar a cabana. Quando já estava próximo o suficiente encontrou uma camionete estacionada ao lado da casa, devia ser ali mesmo. Estacionou o Range saindo do veiculo ciente que a chuva o ensoparia em questão de minutos, mas só quando viu um vulto pálido com cabelos negros como a noite correr para dentro da cabana que se atentou, era Damon e iria tentar fugir de novo.

Mais que depressa, Andrei seguiu o vulto e adentrou na casa, decidido a arrastar o rapaz de volta a mansão Salvatore, disposto a quebrar o acordo e interferir no contrato. Mas quando atravessou a sala buscando o vulto que perseguia paralisou encontrando sua presa, de pé completamente molhado pela chuva dos pés a cabeça estava Damon, não parecia assustado, muito pelo contrario parecia calmo e receptivo, o que fez com que o ser desconfiasse que aquilo não passasse de uma armadilha.

- Chega de brincadeiras menino, quero que volte para a mansão, essa cabana fica no meio do nada, não confio nela – disse simplesmente buscando desviar os olhos do tecido claro e fino que molhado comprimia-se com perfeição ao corpo esbelto e perfeito do seu menino, seus instintos açoitavam seu juízo rogando para que pulasse no garoto e o tomasse ali mesmo no meio daquela sala.

- Eu não vou voltar – disse em um tom desconhecido, pelo mais velho, era algo próximo do jocoso – por mais que eu saiba que devo te obedecer, não vou voltar.

- O que há de errado com você? – quis saber o mais velho, agora entendendo quando Stefan o disse que havia algo estranho.

- Não há nada de errado comigo? – questionou o rapaz se aproximando lentamente – eu apenas queria, eu não sei, apenas quero... algo – murmurou arrastando-se mais pela sala, fazendo os nervos de Andrei altera-se mediando a aproximação inevitável – não sei... devia deitar um pouco, acho que tem algo de errado com você, me parece tão tenso... você nunca é tenso, é tão forte, firme no que faz, firme como faz – ouvindo mais aquela, naquele tom de voz o ser quase vacilou, mas buscou manter-se firme.

- Criança quero que pare de brincar e volte para o casarão, se não serei obrigado a...

- Obrigado a que? – questionou Damon agora a centímetros dele – vai me bater? Arrastar-me até lá? Ou melhor ainda, vai me obrigar a fazer outra coisa? – a pele pálida e delicada de Damon ficava mais evidente através da camisa branca que usava, os fios negros molhados lhe caiam levemente aos olhos, azuis e claros como vidro. Sua respiração estava estável, mas os lábios entre abertos mostravam convidavam além do ar algo mais a adentrar entre eles. A essa altura Andrei estava se controlando ao máximo, mas não era o suficiente, não havia com resistir ao que era seu, ao que era seu parceiro – eu consigo sentir o seu cheiro, consigo sentir o que você quer, consigo sentir como já senti tantas vezes.

- Damon...

- Você sabe o que você quer – murmurou quebrando o espaço entre eles e sussurrando em seu ouvido, deu uma leve mordida em sua orelha para só então sussurrar – então pegue.

- Eu não quero te machucar – respondeu rispidamente valendo-se de todo o seu auto controle – não depois de tudo, eu não posso fazer isso com você, não posso feri-lo...

- Não vai – disse Damon acariciando a face dele agora o encarando nos olhos, um olhar tão doce e sincero que fez o coração sem vida de Andrei falhar – não vai, nunca irá, sabe por quê? Por que eu sou seu, apenas seu, então me faça seu como nunca fez – deu um beijo casto nos lábios de Andrei que recebeu com se aquilo fosse o mais rico de seus tesouros, quando se separaram Damon sussurrou ainda roçando os lábios nele – eu me entrego de corpo e alma, apenas receba o que estou lhe dando, me faça seu.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o calculista Andrei, jogar toda a razão que ainda possuía pelos ares, ele avançou com tudo o que tinha, agarrou com força o rapaz pela nuca cortando seus lábios com um beijo avassalador. Damon o recebeu da forma com que pôde, agarrou em seus ombros quando foi pressionado contra a parede sem chance de fuga, um lapso de luz surgiu a mente do ser que afastou-se do rapaz levemente para reforçar uma certeza.

- Eu não quero te machucar, não posso te machucar.

- Não ira – murmurou ofegante – estou implorando, não sente meu corpo, não vê que é isso que quero – Andrei pressionou contra o rapaz sentindo uma leve ereção, que foi o seu sinal verde para libertar toda a força contida de anos. Uma descarga de fúria tomou conta de si puxando Damon pelas cochas o prendendo mais junto de si, queria o rapaz, queria aquele corpo mais que tudo e agora ele seria seu de bom grado. Estava pronto para revogar Damon como seu, sem pudores, sem amarras, sem conter-se era seu apenas, seu e de mais ninguém.

**Dias atuais**

Andrei carregou o rapaz até a cama, tentando por tudo entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a luz da compreensão só o contemplou quando atentou-se para um detalhe, os pulmões do rapaz estavam normais novamente, não haviam parado como sempre ocorria em crises, estava respirando, normalmente. Ele ergueu os olhos em direção a face do menino, para encontra-lo de olhos abertos, estava cordado. Ele franziu o cenho para só então sentir a presença dela, fraca, muito mais fraca do que outrora fora, mas estava lá, mas como? Aquilo não era normal, não poderia ser aquilo não poderia ser por que simplesmente não era possível.

- Ivana – disse exasperado – como você...

- Saí? – murmurou a bruxa sorridente através do corpo de Damon – esse é seu problema meu amado irmão, sempre me subestimando.

- Saia de dentro agora – mandou o homem, mas o rapaz alargou mais o sorriso fazendo os nervos do ser congelarem, não gostava da face de seu menino desfigurada naquele sorriso macabro, lhe dava náuseas.

- Acredita que era algo parecido com isso que ele estava gritando quando você o penetrava com toda a sua força – soltou em voz cínica e provocante. Andrei rosnou de raiva, não suportando se quer ouvir a voz de Damon converter-se em malícia, pondo-se pronto para ataca-la, mas os olhos azuis penetrante do menino detiveram – não vai me machucar Andrei, não enquanto estiver dentro dele.

- Você irá sair – mandou irritado montando em cima do rapaz, fazendo a bruxa rir, sabia o que tinha de fazer, só não tinha certeza se funcionária.

- Insaciável como sempre – riu a bruxa sentindo Andrei o prendendo pelos pulsos – isso vai ser interessante... – mas a bruxa teve sua fala contada quando sentiu algo, os olhos de Andrei o encaravam fixamente como se fosse uma estatua lendo-a, além da pela pele de Damon, além da alma do rapaz, lendo a si – Andrei...

- Você vai sair – disse o ser decidido – nem que para isso eu tenha de te arrancar aos pedaços de dentro dele – foi então que ela sentiu como uma foice invisível sua alma sendo cortada, pouco a pouco, em pequenos pedaços. O rosto casto de Damon se contorceu em dor, mas Andrei manteve-se firme, sabendo que a dor não estava sendo sentida por ele, mas por Ivana – saia de dentro dele, é meu ultimo aviso.

- Se me despedaçar não vai conseguir livrá-lo da dor em ter uma alma morta dentro dele – gritou Ivana quando sentiu um pedaço ser mal arrancado e praticamente rasgado para completar o processo – não vai quer isso para ele, pare.

- Prefiro vê-lo em dor, em uma angustia sem fim com um peso de um cadáver em seu corpo do que a assistir todos os dias o seu tom de voz deturbado sair por entre esses lábios, AGORA SAIA – vociferou arrancando mais um pedaço da alma dela sem nenhum esmero – o que vai ser Ivana, morta em um receptáculo ou viva livremente?

- Não pense que isso acabou seu moleque imundo dos infernos – gritou a bruxa, Andrei via como os olhos de Damon ia escurecendo a medida que ela falava, ficando vermelhos de ódio – prenda esse garoto bem, esconda-o. Quando tiver força, e juro que será e breve, quando me governar novamente, eu vou destruí-lo. Cada pedaço dele, eu vou arrancar e não sobrará nada para você amar, nada.

- SAIA DE DENTRO DELE SUA BRUXA IMUNDA – ordenou Andrei mais uma vez e com o berro de dor, o quarto foi tomado por um forte clarão que apagou-se em segundos como uma chama que não possui mais forças para queimar. Andrei ainda manteve-se montado sobre o garoto sentindo a pele de Damon passar de quente e vivo para frio como a morte, seus olhos ainda se encontraram por alguns segundos até que ele finalmente caiu inconsciente na cama, não respirava.

Andrei pareceu pouco indeciso, sem saber se aquilo era um novo truque ou o rapaz estaria finalmente livre. Então fez a única coisa que garantiria que não haveria intervenção de nenhum dos ser. Ele saiu de cima de Damon foi até as suas roupas, o ser ainda estava nu, puxou sua calça e tirou um artefato deste, mais parecia um medalhão, voltou até a cama onde um Damon inconsciente e possivelmente morto ainda jazia nela. Pegou o medalhão, arrancou a corrente que o prendia e ergueu o rapaz levemente o pressionando a peça em suas costas na parte inferior da espinha dorsal.

Fechou os olhos, com força relembrando os antigos encantos bruxos e o medalhão se dissolveu fundindo com a pele branca e imaculada de Damon. Quando tudo terminou, Andrei levou uma das mãos ao peito do rapaz o fazendo voltar à vida mais uma vez, mas não o acordou, ao invés disso afastou-se e puxou o telefone do sobretudo, discando o numero de Stefan.

- _Alô _– disse o vampiro apreensivo do outro lado da linha – _você o encontrou?_

- Esta na cabana, venha buscá-lo, não posso mais tocar nele quando acordar - disse o ser olhando o menino atentamente.

- _Não pode mais tocá-lo?_ – repetiu Stefan confuso erguendo-se fazendo menção para Elena lhe entregar as chaves do carro.

- Não posso, assim como você e qualquer um de nos, não sem a permissão dele – informou pesaroso – estou voltando para Moscou amanhã, a vigília da casa será retirada, qualquer problema tem meu número.

- _Está indo embora?_ – questionou.

- Já fiz estragos demais – murmurou desgostoso, mais para si do que para o próprio Stefan – preciso limpar um pouco da bagunça que fiz – e desligou o telefone.

Terminou de vestir-se e com um gesto de mão, gesto esse herdado do poder de Ivana, a casa começou a se arrumar sozinha. O homem caminhou até a cama e valendo-se do sono profundo do rapaz trocou-lhe a roupa, ao terminar o pegou nos braços enquanto a roupa de cama era trocada e os travesseiros afofados, quando tudo já estava em seu lugar ele repousou o rapaz na cama ainda adormecido e acariciou seus cabelos pela ultima vez.

- Eu quero que esqueça tudo o que aconteceu aqui, quero que reprima a dor que está sentindo, seu corpo irá lhe enganar mais uma vez, iludir-te, a ignorância será sua melhor amiga e como tal, lhe protegerá de todo o mal – e deu um beijo casto no alto da cabeça do menino, para só então, finalmente, saiu da cabana sem olhar para trás.

Continuará...


	9. Uma vida mortal

_**Três meses após a partida de Andrei**_

Sol, lá estava ele, depois de meses embaixo de uma corrente de chuva praticamente constante, finalmente um aconchegante e maravilhoso sol. A maioria dos jovens aproveitava esse calor maravilhoso para se esbaldar em parques aquáticos, lagos e tomar sol, outros preferiam aproveitar o calor da cidade para fazer jus a seus hormônios e namorar intensamente.

Distante da cidade, sentindo um calor que não lhe era corriqueiro, apenas de t-shirt branca e bermuda bege até os joelhos, enfurnado em meio a pilhas e pilhas de escritos, rodeado por uma serie de caixas lotadas de livros estava Damon Salvatore.

Depois do incidente com Andrei, que ninguém se dignou a explicá-lo como exatamente as coisas tinham ocorrido, Stefan havia aparecido na cabana e lhe dito que Andrei havia ido embora, não voltaria caso ele retornar-se para a mansão. Mesmo sem acreditar, Damon havia cedido a chantagem do irmão e abandonado a cabana. Passado o primeiro mês ele havia se convencido que estava livre, mas por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo Andrei ficaria longe dele, quanto duraria sua paz?

Não tinha como saber, no fundo não queria ser detentor daquela informação. Respirou fundo revirando mais algumas páginas com cuidado, os textos eram antigos, as paginas foram cuidadosamente fotocopiadas para que conseguisse manuseá-las como bem entendesse, solução essa encontrada pelo departamento da faculdade, já que havia recusado veementemente ter de frequentar a rotina do campus, o trabalho em casa além de cômodo era muito mais proveitoso, sem contar que o contato direto com aquele bando de escritos velhos e empoeirados seria um prato cheio para a sua asma.

Asmas essa atualmente tratada, após insistência fervorosa de Elena, ele havia ido ao médico e, para sua grande surpresa, não haviam sido descobertos. Além da asma, Damon também teria de fazer um tratamento para anemia. Ironicamente após consumir tanto sangue durante séculos, o corpo de Damon não havia se acostumado com a produção de ferro, tendo, em reflexo disso um nível muito baixo de plaquetas. Quando chegaram a casa naquela tarde, e contaram a Stefan sobre o diagnostico, o vampiro havia rido descontroladamente, alegando que aquilo nada mais era do que uma forma do universo castigar Damon.

Hoje, dias depois, o rapaz estava ali, cuidando de sua vida mortal. Tomou mais um gole de limonada enquanto se aproximava mais do texto para conseguir compreender as letras quase apagadas pela má qualidade da cópia. Estava quase conseguindo decifrar quando seu celular tocou, o moreno revirou os olhos vendo o numero de Alaric no visor.

– Espero que esteja satisfeito quebrou meu raciocínio – disse o rapaz afastando os escritos.

– Um lamento por você. Acho que é a ultima pessoa em Mystic Falls que consegue pensar nesse calor – brincou o professor.

– Ligou pra zombar de mim? Se for isso, bom dia pra você Alaric e vá pro inferno – fez menção de desligar o telefone, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de advertência do professor.

– HEEII, olhe os nervos rapaz – emendou – só liguei pra saber se já terminou a terceira parte.

– Já sim – disse o rapaz procurando os arquivos agora no computador – não achei tão complicado, mas vou te contar a fotocopiadora da sua faculdade é uma droga.

– Eu imagino – foi interrompido por um murmúrio, depois uma forte confusão até finalmente surgir uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha, pelo tom só podia ser uma pessoa.

– Estamos indo para o lago, passo aí pra te buscar em cinco minutos – notificou Katherine.

– Não vou para o lago tenho trabalho a fazer, leve o Stefan – disse rapaz fazendo uma careta.

– Isso não é um convite, é uma intimação, se tentar reagir te amarramos e colocamos dentro do carro – disse agora a voz de Elena que possivelmente roubou-lhe o telefone.

– Adoraria vê-los tentar – riu Damon desligando o telefone e jogando no sofá. Outra das inúmeras questões que envolviam o desparecimento de Andrei, desde aquele dia que havia acordado na cabana, algo acontecerá. Como se tivesse encontrado a solução perfeita para mantê-lo vivo, Andrei havia criado uma espécie de barreira ao redor do rapaz, que só era ativada quando o moreno sentia-se ameaçado. Só entrou em atividade uma única vez, quando acordou de um terrível pesadelo e o pobre Stefan tentou ajuda-lo, seu irmão tinha sido repelido para metros de distancia batendo com força contra a parede. Só depois de alguns minutos que o rapaz perceberá o que havia acabado de acontecer.

– Vamos para o lago? – chamou Stefan descendo as escadas vestido uma bermuda e uma camisa xadrez com chapéu de sol masculino.

– Pensei que iríamos para a Parada Gay – disse dando uma rápida olhada no irmão.

– Foi a Elena quem escolheu – concluiu afastando uma das caixas e sentando ao lado do irmão - falta muito?

– Falta – riu o rapaz – nunca pensei que trabalhar honestamente fosse tão trabalhoso.

– Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos. Dá uma pausa, temos de aproveitar, quantas vezes teremos esse sol maravilhoso...

– Sem discurso da Noviça Rebelde, por favor – cortou o mais velho.

– Vai conosco?

– Me de um bom motivo – murmurou voltando o seu olhar para as copias novamente – aliás, dê-me um ótimo motivo.

– Estaremos todos lá.

– Ponto negativo.

– Iremos nos divertir muito.

– Ponto neutro.

– Ninguém conseguirá te forçar a cair na água, por que pode nos repelir quando se sentir ameaçado – finalizou com seu ultimo argumento.

– Matt e Alaric ainda são humanos, podem muito bem me colocar nas costas e me jogar na água, não me apetece a ideia.

– Não seja estraga prazeres – disse o mais novo – essa talvez seja a primeira vez que sairíamos oficialmente, sairíamos todos juntos depois... depois do incidente.

E Damon teve de concordar, desde seu retorno da Rússia, a vida deles estava sempre em altos e baixos de emoções, com a pressão constante de serem atacados por Andrei e seus comparsas, mereciam aquele momento de descontração, ele merecia.

– Odeio quando tem razão – disse contra gosto largando os textos finalmente cedendo. Um dia de folga não faria mal, de maneira nenhuma.

_**Lago de Mystic Falls (meia hora depois)**_

Era uma ocasião rara, daquelas que nem em seus melhores tempos eles poderiam vivencias, salvo em casos de armadilhas e planos maléficos, onde todos se uniam para conseguir derrubar algo ou alguém. Em um lago, divertindo-se como um bando de jovens normais estava Elena, Katherine, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Alaric e Damon. O ultimo destes em uma cadeira apreciando a grande confusão que os mais novos faziam a beira do lago.

– Não vai cai na agua Damon? – questionou Katherine se aproximando do rapaz – deve esta sentindo muito calor nessa sua forma humana.

– Estou mesmo – disse o rapaz por trás das lentes escuras dos óculos – mas prefiro ficar na sombra e me poupar de queimaduras de terceiro grau.

– Você precisa pegar sol - insistiu a vampira.

– E você precisa de algo melhor pra fazer além de cuidar da minha vida – disse o rapaz erguendo-se e começando a caminhar para longe da vampira.

– Para onde você vai? – quis saber a moça assistido Damon se afastar em direção a floresta.

– Passear um pouco, ir pra longe de você – disse o rapaz.

– Tenha cuidado – gritou em advertência, Damon fez-lhe um gesto nada cortês e saiu em direção a floresta.

Estava gostando de toda aquela confusão, gostando mesmo, tudo parecia tão normal aos seus olhos, que às vezes precisava desses momentos sozinho para conseguir absorver toda a calma e paz que aqueles momentos lhe proporcionavam.

Valendo-se dessa certeza do silencio para absorção de suas ideias ele caminhou por entre a floresta. Era linda, não tinha entendido como ate agora não havia identificado à beleza que existia ali, não era tão fechada e densa quando se lembrara, havia muitas clareiras por toda ela. Com esse pensamento de apreciação ele caminhou, adentrou mais e mais sem preocupar-se com nada, passou por galhos finos, alguns pesados, por uma diversidade enorme de plantas até que finalmente encontrou algo que lhe era familiar.

Não entendia como, nem o porquê, aquela paisagem, que seus olhos viam, agora era familiar, sentiu seu coração acelerar, aquilo não estava certo, tinha algo diferente naquele lugar. Ele precipitou-se para dentro da floresta passando por galhos sem se preocupar com possíveis perigos, era uma sensação tão estranha, tão maravilhosamente boa que sentiu seu coração falhar a cada passo.

À medida que adentrava mais na floresta sentia o ar tornar-se mais pesado e denso sufocava gradativamente seus pulmões, não estava gostando daquilo, como sempre. Deu alguns passos incertos e apesar da alta temperatura sentia a umidade do ar, algo era diferente ali. Só quando pisou em falso, no que seria uma pedra com musgo seco foi que tomou consciência onde estava.

Era a clareira, a maldita clareira em que Andrei o encontrará, anos atrás, o mesmo local onde tudo havia acontecido, podia sentir o ambiente, podia rever a cena, era o local o mesmo local que fora pego, que havia sido mordido.

– Como vim parar aqui? – murmurou baixinho sentindo-se pressionado pelas lembranças do local.

– Veio parar aqui por que precisa de respostas – disse uma voz atrás dele, o rapaz virou-se com o susto para só então dar de cara com uma mulher, alta e morena, que lhe sorria docemente.

– Você... você me é familiar – disse meio incerto recuando ainda no chão.

– Ele me apagou não foi? – disse a mulher se aproximando felinamente – ele e sua possessão, sempre querendo o melhor para si.

– Eu não sei quem é você, não quem te apagou, mas não estou aberto a novas amizades ultimamente – murmurou mais para si do que para ela – vá embora.

E misteriosamente a mulher não se moveu, talvez não fosse assim que a coisa funcionava o mecanismo de defesa de Andrei, talvez tivesse de ser atacado para causar a repudia.

– Esta achando que o selo nas suas costas vai protegê-lo de tudo que existe menino? – questionou ela aproximando-se dele passo a passo.

– Que selo? – questionou o rapaz agora confuso – e como sabe da proteção...?

– Vamos brincar de algo mais interessante, conhece bruxaria Damon? – questionou ela, Damon começou a recuar no solo irregular ficando de pé e tropeço no processo – conheço uma bastante antiga, mais antigas que o nosso amado Andrei.

Pisando em falso mais uma vez ele foi novamente de encontro ao chão, tentou aparar sua queda com a mão, cortando-a no processo. A mulher sorriu com a confusão do rapaz e continuou avançando lentamente, quando Damon tentou novamente ficar de pé ela começou:

– _Qui parum habes fidei. Tu qui rejiciunt fidem et amorem.__Praesidium peto, ut dignus sit diligunt. Peto quod omnia pati in consequatur_ – Damon franziu o cenho, finalmente erguendo-se, pronto para correr, mas o choque a instabilidade do sono não estavam ajudando em seu equilíbrio- _Praesidium peto, ut dignus sit diligunt. Peto quod omnia pati in consequatur Praesidium peto, ut dignus sit diligunt. Peto quod omnia pati in consequatur. Praesidium peto, ut dignus sit diligunt. Peto quod omnia pati in consequatur. Praesidium peto, ut dignus sit diligunt. Peto quod omnia pati in consequatur._

Foi quando começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, um calor, quase agradável, só não conseguia identificar de onde via, ele quase esqueceu-se de onde estava apreciando a sensação acolhedora que seu corpo estava lhe entregando, só quando ergueu os olhos para a mulher e viu que ela estava poucos passos de si, que seu sistema de auto preservação muniu-se de força, finalmente o orientando para correu daquele lugar.

Começou a correr sentindo o calor aumentar, movendo suas pernas o mais rápido que conseguia, se quer olhando para trás, passou pelos galhos sentindo algum deles cortarem sua face, uma ventania forte adentrou por entre as arvores da floresta, era muito gelada, o que antes era beleza e conforto havia se tornado escuro e denso, parecia outro lugar. Tentou abrir caminho com os braços, mas era tão difícil, o ambiente havia ficado frio, como se não estivesse mais em Mistic Falls, quando já estava quase sem folego de correr cegamente começou a gritar:

– Stefan – chamou quase sem folego – Stefan – aumentou a velocidade para só então ser parado bruscamente por dois braços fortes que o acolheram em meio a sua corrida desenfreada.

– Hei, calma, sou eu... sou eu Stefan, se acalme – pediu a voz firme de Stefan. Só quando reconheceu que se tratava do irmão que o rapaz deixou-se ser envolvido nos braços do irmão, reparando só agora que estava tremendo bruscamente – ei o que foi que aconteceu? Você está tremendo.

– Eu tenho de sair daqui – murmurou horrorizado com o tom baixo e vacilante de sua voz – por favor, vamos para casa, não quero ficar aqui, não quero precisar ficar aqui, por favor, Stef – confuso Stefan sentiu-se apreensivo por não conseguir arrancar uma informação consistente do rapaz, quando Caroline e Katherine chegaram, ele se convenceu.

– Avise aos outros que estamos indo embora – disse o vampiro decidido, e antes que alguém conseguisse dizer alguma coisa ele pegou Damon nos braços e o levou dali. Não demorou muito até finalmente estarem em casa. Quando finalmente cruzaram a porta Damon começou a incomodar-se com sua atual posição, antes que conseguisse exprimir qualquer tipo de protesto Stefan o colocou no chão – você está bem?

– Tinha alguma coisa na floresta – disse ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Stefan franziu o cenho confuso, só podia ser brincadeira.

– Alguma coisa? Como assim? Era alguém? – questionou Stefan com medo de ouvir uma resposta positiva.

– Não, eu acho que não... mas eu acho que... eu acho que eu já a vi, eu não deveria estar com medo, por que eu não sei quem é ela... eu não sei por que eu não consigo parar de tremer, isso não está certo... tudo estava tão bem agora que ele foi embora, deveria voltar ao normal – começou a falar freneticamente andando pela sala segurando as próprias mãos como se quisesse a todo custo faze-las parar de tremer.

– Damon como assim ela? Era uma mulher?

– Eu encontrei um trabalho – continuou ignorando a pergunta do outro – eu comprei até uma casa, uma cabana na verdade, no meio da floresta no fim do mundo para me manter longe de tudo, você foi atrás de mim – disse virando-se para Stefan agora visivelmente atordoado – isso também é culpa sua, você foi atrás dele, por que você foi atrás dele? Sempre tem de fazer esse tipo de coisas, as coisas teriam sido mais fácil...

– Não acho que o fato de eu ter ido atrás de você muda alguma coisa, não foi relev...

– É relevante sim – gritou agora apontando um dedo acusador – vá para o inferno, isso é relevante, muito relevante isso é um acontecimento, isso foi o estopim de toda a confusão que virou a minha vida. POR QUE EU ESTOU GRITANDO? MALDITOS NERVOS E EMOÇÕES HUMANAS EU QUERO ENFIAR UMA FACA EM VOCÊ, ME SINTO A ELENA DE TPM – e voltou a caminha passando a mão pelos cabelos procurando calma.

– Damon eu quero que você se acalme, antes que tenha um ataque – começou Stefan, mas foi interrompido por outro grito irritado.

– EU ESTOU TOMANDO A INJEÇÃO TODOS OS DIAS – gritou tentando se controlar novamente – AS MALDITAS INJEÇÕES...

– A bombinha?

– NO QUARTO – gritou o rapaz – EU NÃO PRECISO DAQUELA PORCARIA, EU NÃO DEVIA TER ASMA, EU NEM SEI QUANTOS ANOS EU TENHO... eu... eu preciso de terapia – disse começando a rir desesperadamente – ou de uma macumba.

Stefan olhou para o irmão com simpatia, Damon parou de caminhar e sentou-se nos primeiros degraus da escada, bagunçava seus cabelos desesperado, respirando fundo. Ele aproximou-se para ver o rapaz morder os lábios, seus olhos estavam marejados. Sem opção, ou saber o que fazer ele sentou-se ao lado do irmão, Damon ainda encolheu um pouco, tentando evitar o contato, mas o rapaz segurou sua mão antes que ele conseguisse afastar-se mais.

– Me perdoe – murmurou beijando a mão do menor – não sabia que se sentia assim.

– Não é assim que eu me sinto, eu só estou confuso – disse rispidamente em sua defesa sem erguer a face. Stefan sorriu timidamente.

– Podemos procurar um terapeuta...

– Que vai precisar de terapia depois da primeira sessão, não obrigado – riu o mais velho apertando a mão do mais novo – só me deixe em paz por um tempo – murmurou finalmente se controlando – eu preciso de paz.

– Você terá – respondeu – não deveria ter forçado sua ida.

– Eu fui por vontade própria – disse fechando os olhos – não foi inteiramente sua culpa.

– Inteiramente?

– É! Você teve culpa – resmungou sentindo Stefan plantar outro beijo na palma da sua mão – eu vou me deitar e depois organizar meus escritos.

– Ainda não – murmurou baixo – podemos chamar a Bonne e pedir algumas ajuda.

– Eu não quero – disse – não quero mais bruxas perto de mim.

– Como assim mais bruxas? – questionou ouvindo o irmão, Damon respirou fundo reabrindo os olhos.

– Tinha uma bruxa na floresta, não sei como sei, mas ela era uma bruxa.

– O que ela queria?

– Eu não sei – disse pensativo, ele olhou para o chão por mais alguns minutos até finalmente murmurar – talvez devêssemos... eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, talvez você pudesse... ligar, você sabe.

– Só para saber?

– Só, não diga sobre o encontro, diga que ela apareceu... apenas , não sei apenas... pergunte .

– Eu vou, não se preocupe – disse baixinho – vá descansar – pediu, Damon assentiu ficando de pé e indo em direção ao quarto, Stefan assistiu o irmão se afastar até sumir de sua vista, pegou o celular e discou o numero da emergência, o telefone de Andrei.

Damon entrou no quarto jogando-se na cama imediatamente, aquilo havia sido uma péssima ideia, uma ideia terrível.

– Por que nada dá certo pra mim – murmurou afundando o rosto no travesseiro – eu preciso ter a minha vida de volta.

– Eu posso ajuda-lo – disse uma voz do outro lado do quarto, Damon deu um pulo da cama caindo no chão, ele olhou pelo quarto procurando de onde veio a voz, mas nada viu. Estava pronto para virar-se e sair correndo do quarto, quando a porta bateu trancando em imediato.

– Merda – disse pronto para começar a gritar, mas foi interrompido pelo espetro da mulher da floresta que se materializou na sua frente.

– Não tenha medo criança, eu posso ajuda-lo a ter sua vida de volta – e Damon parou, tentando a todo custo conter o medo que transbordava pela sua consciência, ele parou alguns segundos antes de fazer sinal para ela continuar – muito bem, eu posso ajuda-lo, eu sei com podemos deter Andrei.

– Ele não pode morrer, se ele morrer Stefan morrerá – disse automaticamente aquele discurso que havia interiorizado desde a primeira noite no palácio.

– Eu não falei em morte, falei em pará-lo, ele vai continuar vivo e todos nos estaremos livres – disse ela se aproximando fazendo Damon recuar – mas para isso, vou precisar de sua ajuda – Damon ainda a encarou cheio de dúvidas, mesmo se odiando por ainda não ter gritado ele continuou.

– O que quer que eu faça?

– Preciso que me deixe entrar – disse rispidamente e o moreno não teve tempo de se defender, ou sentir o temor, algo como uma garra o atacou arranhando suas costas, o moreno recuou depressa sentindo as costas arderem, sentindo o arranhão forte e profundo que rasgou suas roupas.

– Mas que merda é essa? – não houve resposta, pois sentiu uma mão forte segurando seu braço e lhe jogando na cama – me larga...

– Quieto – mandou a bruxa e Damon se viu calado, ele ainda a olhou em pânico, o que diabos havia feito? Conseguirá, Deus sabe como, livrar-se de Andrei para cair nos braços de outro monstro – nos vamos nos divertir muito Damon, vamos mesmo.

– _Você fez o que_? – rosnou Andrei do outro lado da linha – _onde diabos ele está_?

– Foi descansar – disse Stefan ficando envergonhado – ele estava nervoso.

– _Vá lá em cima e coloque-o na linha_ – mandou Andrei.

– Não acho uma boa ideia você falar com ele...

– _O coloque na linha_ – vociferou, sem opção Stefan começou a subir as escadas, quando entrou no quarto do irmão o encontrou de pé ao lado da janela.

– Telefone pra você – disse o vampiro tenso – é o Andrei – para sua surpresa Damon atravessou o quarto e pegou o telefone, mas não falou, ficou encarando o irmão serio como se dissesse "sai, já tenho o que preciso", Stefan, apesar de confuso, entendeu o recado e saiu. Damon acompanhou a saída do irmão para só então começar atender a ligação.

– _Damon?_

– O que posso fazer por você meu amado?

– _Como diabos você conseguiu..._

– Você tem seus truques e eu tenho os meus, se o quiser de volta, vai ter de vir aqui buscar – respondeu jogando-se na cama – e só pra constar, eu refiz o seu trabalho, o selo que colocou nele é muito fraco, eu aperfeiçoei, esta bem melhor.

– _Se o machucar eu juro Ivana..._

– Você tem três dias para vir aqui e fazer a segunda parte do acordo e eu juro que vou ficar sentada caladinha apenas assistindo.

– _Ele ainda tem um prazo..._

– As regras mudaram, três dias ou pode dar adeus a esse maldito asmático – e desligou, jogando o telefone na cama – que os jogos comecem.


	10. De volta ao inferno - Parte I

Ao amanhecer do dia após aquele incidente no lago, Damon acordou e desceu as escadas sonolento indo em direção à cozinha, quando atravessou a porta jogou-se em uma das cadeiras, o cheiro de café fresco o ajudava a despertar, mas não inteiramente para abrir os olhos, encostou a cabeça na mesa, ainda incrivelmente sonolento, odiava acordar cedo, mas infelizmente a sua nova condição de humano fazia com que o seu corpo despertasse cada dia mais cedo.

– Bom dia Damon – disse uma voz conhecida na cozinha, aquilo foi o suficiente para o moreno arregalar os olhos e se por de pé pronto para manter distancia de seu dono. De pé, do outro lado da bancada central da cozinha estava Andrei, tomando uma xícara fumegante de café e sorrindo para ele – você está ótimo por sinal, voltar para casa lhe fez bem.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou cauteloso se afastando cuidadosamente da mesa – eu ainda...

– Eu sei que ainda tem tempo, mas infelizmente planos mudam – ele largou a xícara em cima da bancada e encarou o pálido rapaz – nada me daria maior satisfação do que te deixar em casa, mas pelas contas só se passaram sete meses e eu tenho cinco meses de pendencia...

– Disse que eu só iria nós últimos três meses – respondeu parando de recuar, a calma e indiferença de Andrei estava gerando um sentimento de irá em si – não é justo quebrar o acordo assim...

– Eu sei, sou um safado sem palavra, mas infelizmente a vida é assim, arrume suas malas vamos hoje à noite – continuou em tom casual, Damon ainda o olhou em choque, seu cérebro se recusando a entender – se quiser levar alguma coisa, ótimo, se não podemos ir agora...

– Onde está Stefan? – perguntou tentando ouvir nem que seja o mais vago barulho da casa, mas não ouviu nada.

– Stefan foi à cidade com Elena, mandei os dois irem se reunir com o grupo e explicar a situação...

– A situação? Que situação? A que você é um monstro mentiroso duas caras que veio me raptar? – vociferou o moreno, o ataque verbal não obteve a reação desejada, por isso Andrei apenas revirou os olhos e tomou outro gole de café.

– Primeiro de tudo, eu não vou te raptar, você me pertence, não é rapto – começou calmamente deixando rapaz desconfortável por declarar aquilo em voz alta – e segundo, vai ser melhor pra todo mundo se você for por livre e espontânea vontade...

– Por que não me hipnotiza logo ou me dá uma ordem como das outras vezes? – questionou confuso, o mais velho não respondeu de imediato, depositou a xícara novamente na mesa, indo em direção ao fogão, pegou um prato de panquecas e colocou sobre a mesa, Damon deu mais um passo para trás com a súbita aproximação, mas acalentou-se quando Andrei voltou a posição inicial.

– Coma, vai precisar de forças – mandou pegando uma maça em uma cesta e mordendo-a – nosso voo saí as 00:00, temos um longo caminho até o aeroporto.

– Eu... eu... preciso ver Stefan antes de ir – murmurou olhando o belo prato de panquecas com morando em cima da mesa, Andrei havia mesmo cozinhado para ele? – eu preciso falar com ele antes de ir.

– Fale com ele quando chegarmos – continuou o professor – o voo deles saí em duas horas – e Damon parou, sua cabeça deu uma volta completa tentando digerir mais aquela.

– Stefan vai? Quer dizer ele pode ir? Ele...

– Vai ser mais fácil assim? – questionou – você vai fazer as malas e entrar no avião por livre espontânea vontade se todo o circo de Mystic Falls vier com você?

– Todo o circo? Quem você acha que vai arrastar pra aquele cubo de gelo?

– Só o essencial, e antes que diga alguma coisa o caçador já avisou a faculdade que você vai atrasar a entrega dos escritos e os outros já pediram licença da escola, eu vou ter de sair agora, tenho alguns assuntos para acertar com sua amiga bruxa antes de partimos, mas nada realmente grave, eu devo chego lá pelo meio dia, espero que suas malas já estejam prontas – e se ergueu saindo da cozinha, Damon o assistiu sair sem reação, o que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Ele ainda ficou contemplando a porta sem entender nada, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Sem solução ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras decidindo se valia a pena tentar fugir.

**DE VOLTA AO INFERNO - parte I**

Elena se aconchegou ao lado de Bonnie no jato, havia acontecido tudo tão rápido que não houve tempo para nenhum deles decidir se aquilo era mais um dos truques de Andrei, ou realmente uma emergência.

– Ele falou com você? – perguntou a moça virando-se para a amiga, a bruxa apenas respirou fundo acenando, Stefan entrou sentando-se atrás da namorada junto com Tyler, Caroline vinha logo em seguida com Katherine, era um jato particular de luxo em que haviam apenas seis lugares.

– Explicou o suficiente – disse meio apreensiva – mas não me ajudou muito a entender nosso papel nisso.

– Não vamos falar mais disso – disse Stefan respirando fundo – não sabemos sob o que ela tem controle ainda.

– Andrei disse que como ela está selada dentro do Damon o poder dela se limitou – completou Bonnie – mas não a enfraqueceu por completo, as bruxas do outro lado estão apavoradas.

– Se elas estão imagine quem esta desse lado – completou Tyler recendo um drink da comissária de bordo – isso é que é primeira classe.

– Comporte-se – repreendeu Caroline – Damon já saiu de Mystic Falls?

– Acho que não – disse Stefan recebendo um drinque também sendo repreendido com o olhar por Elena – o que foi? Se vamos viajar no luxo ao menos uma vez vamos aproveitar.

– Concordo – apoio Katherine – será uma longa semana e eu preciso começar com um drinque, um brinde ao maior encontro de aberrações já visto na história.

– Saúde – disse Stefan tomando um gole – a maior reunião de aberrações já vistas.

**Mystic Falls (Mansão Salvatore)**

Damon olhava para suas malas completamente sem vontade de concluir suas atividades, já havia jogado meia dúzia de roupas, mas não conseguia encontrar animo para seguir.

– Você ainda não acabou? – perguntou Andrei entrando no quarto fazendo Damon pular de susto – você sabe que fazer as malas é apenas uma força de expressão, temos um closet abarrotado de roupas em seu quarto, roupas realmente de bom gosto.

– Gosto das minhas roupas – disse o rapaz jogando mais uma camisa naa mala – os meus... meus blusões...

– Na segunda gaveta do lado esquerdo do seu closet – disse pacientemente – no palácio, agora pelo amor de Deus termine essas malas, vamos perder o voo.

– Não sei por que quer que eu arrume as malas, vou ficar em uma cama usando apenas um maldito blusão...

– Damon se não quiser levar nada, ótimo, não leve, mas vamos pegar o voo hoje – exclamou o moreno, aquilo fez Damon respirar fundo pegando suas camisas e jogando na mala, Andrei revirou os olhos mais uma vez se jogando na cama.

– Saia daí, não quero você na minha cama – mandou o rapaz o moreno bufou buscando toda a paciência que possuía e se ergueu saindo do quarto - também não quero você na minha casa. Vá embora!

– Só se você for comigo – gritou Andrei enquanto descia as escadas indo em direção à cozinha – você quer comida? – Damon rosnou um 'não' do andar de cima arrancando um sorriso do homem que puxou o celular procurando um telefone de comida rápida na porta da geladeira, sorrindo mais ainda no caminho ao ver o prato de panquecas vazio em cima da bancada da pia – comida chinesa, tailandesa, indiana mais alguma nacionalidade?

– O que você está tramando? – questionou a voz de Damon na porta da cozinha agora inegavelmente mais articulada do que a original, o sorriso do homem se ampliou mais ainda, "finalmente".

– Pelo que me lembre sempre gostou de comida do oriente – disso virando-se para ver Ivana no corpo de Damon – então, comida chinesa, vou te avisando hoje em dia ela vem em uma caixa.

– Não vai me responder? – questionou se aproximando – eu posso estar limitada nesse corpo inútil, mas eu consigo sentir o cheiro de um de seus planos de longe.

– Estamos indo para casa – disse pegando o numero da porta da geladeira e começando a discar – a proposito, aproveitando que você tomou o controle, termine as malas dele, se depender de sua boa vontade não sairemos aqui nunca.

– Andrei sabe o que eu...

– Você me deu três dias – brandiu – ainda tenho um dia e meio para recomeçar e cinco meses para completar minha parte do acordo e finalmente libertá-lo, não posso fazer isso aqui em Mystic Falls.

– Por que está levando o irmão? – vociferou irritadíssima – não precisava levar o irmão.

– Nosso acordo é simples Ivana, mais simples do que isso impossível – respondeu no mesmo tom – eu destruo qualquer chance de ele me amar e você faz a travessia onde não pode mais interferir na vida dele, é isso que estou fazendo e é isso que eu vou fazer, meus métodos não são importantes, apenas me deixe fazer do meu jeito.

– Se estiver tramando alguma coisa...

– Eu não posso tirá-la de dentro dele – praticamente rosnou com desgosto – que escolha eu tenho se não terminar isso e rezar para que cumpra sua parte do acordo.

– Eu vou cumprir – disse ela ainda o encarando com ódio – não me faça ter que acabar com tudo antes de hora Andrei, apenas não me obrigue – respondeu saindo da cozinha, quando ela saiu Andrei ficou parado olhando para o telefone tentando conter a raiva.

– Eu preciso de uma bebida – disse para si, indo ao bar.

**Em algum lugar na Rússia**

– Senhor Salvatore? – falou uma bela moça loira de cabelo curto com uma pasta na mão enquanto apertava a mão de Stefan, o vampiro vinha agasalhado com um belo sobretudo negro meio confuso – meu nome é Anna bem vindo, estávamos a espera do grupo, fizeram boa viagem?

– Fizemos obrigada – disse o rapaz olhando para a moça tentando identificar a família que ela pertencia, mas não encontrou nada – você é...

– Humana – disse sorridente – só a paciência humana pode lidar com o Sr. Andrei, por favor me acompanhem – e levou-os aos carros principais, a viagem até o palácio foi calma e silenciosa, foram quase duas horas de silencio constrangedor e clima tenso, tudo era tão bonito que ninguém havia assimilado o nível do problema estavam prestes a resolver – com vocês finalmente fechamos a lista.

– Quantos são? – questionou Elena temendo a resposta, a moça abriu a pasta virando cinco paginas.

– Noventa e oito pessoas – disse a moça, quando um dos carros virou uma curva eles finalmente conseguiram ver o enorme palácio de Andrei, ela lindo e imponente, escondidos ao redor da floresta de pinheiros gigantes – quando passarmos pelo muro nos deixe na entrada Luid, daqui a pouco vai começar a nevar – depois de algum tempo eles passaram por um pesado portão dourando indo finalmente de encontro a entrada.

Um homem abriu a porta do carro e os dois, imensamente agasalhados desceram mais dois carros pararam atrás deles e saíram o resto da comitiva, Bonnie se aproximou de Elena segurando sua mão.

– Então é aqui que o Damon fica quando...

– É aqui – confirmou Stefan – muito bem Anna nos mostre o caminho.

**Mystic Falls (3 horas para meia noite)**

– Você sabe que eu vou te arrastar para o maldito carro em vinte minutos, não sabe? – resmungou Andrei enquanto comia comida chinesa na caixinha e com hashi assistindo Damon descer a escada com uma pequena mala – o dia inteiro e só vai levar isso?

– Não quis pagar excesso de bagagem – respondeu indo em direção a porta – me conscientizei que não vou precisar de muita coisa.

– Bom menino – disse largando a comida e pegando a mala da mão de Damon – deixa que eu levo.

– Eu ainda consigo levar uma mala – retorquiu tentando impedir Andrei, mas o mais velho arrancou a mala de sua mão a levando para fora.

– Vamos embora – Damon o olhou contra gosto e voltou-se para a cozinha.

– Eu ainda não comi...

– É comida chinesa e pra viagem pegue uma caixinha e vamos – mandou, mas Damon não se deu por satisfeito.

– Não vou comer comida... – mas foi interrompido por Andrei que largou a mala na entrada, passou por ele na cozinha pegou a sacola do jantar de Damon e começou a ir em direção ao rapaz, ele ainda o encarava irritado, por isso não se preparou para ser erguido e colocado no ombro do ser – me coloque no chão – mandou, mas Andrei o ignorou indo em direção a entrada, passaram pela porta, só quando estava do lado de fora que Damon conseguiu ver que a casa estava novamente cercada e tinha no mínimo uns sete carros do lado de fora prontos para escolta-lo – me ponha no chão – mandou agora incrivelmente envergonhado, desta vez tendo o pedido atendido.

– Entre no carro vou buscar sua mala – mandou Andrei o largando lá, mais para fugir dos olhares furtivos do que por obediência Damon entrou no carro abrindo a sacola com o seu jantar, não estava com fome, tinha comido apenas no café da manhã, mas simplesmente não conseguia ter fome, alguns minutos depois Andrei voltou sentando-se ao seu lado – funciona assim, você abre a embalagem e come o conteúdo.

– Não seja engraçado, não combina com você – respondeu abrindo o pacote e começando a comer – e para que tanta gente? Eu não ia conseguir fugir nem que quisesse.

– Precaução nunca é demais – disse fazendo sinal para que o motorista andasse – não estava preparado para encontra-lo tão calmo na minha presença.

– Não se engane – disse o menor – eu que ainda não estou preparado para te receber, ainda estou em choque.

– Então quando poderei vê-lo apavorado novamente? – perguntou simplesmente vendo Damon brincando com a comida, o rapaz respirou fundo agora olhando a estrada escura através da janela.

– Quando você fechar as cortinas e me mandar ir para cama – respondeu finalmente o encarando – é nesse momento que eu tenho mais medo – Andrei fez sua melhor cara de desdém sem deixar transpassar seus verdadeiros pensamentos, desviou o olhar antes de se entregar.

– Coma rápido, não quero um de meus carros fedendo a comida chinesa – Damon foi tomado pelo seu típico mal humorado, e em momento de revolta abriu a janela e atirou a comida por ela – parabéns, sabe que só vou deixa-lo comer agora quando chegarmos no palácio?

– Não quero nada vindo de você – respondeu – e não fale comigo, eu não consigo nem ouvir a sua voz sem querer vomitar – e assim fizeram a viagem, em silêncio.

**Palácio de Andrei (Em algum lugar na Rússia)**

– Esse lugar é lindo – disse Elena apreciando a vista do quarto que iria dividir com Bonnie – seria um bom lugar para lua de mel.

– Ou para um crime – completou a bruxa olhando pela janela – será que eles já chegarão?

– Anna mandou um carro buscar os dois na pista de pouso – confirmou a moça arrumando seu vestido negro justo, enquanto Bonnie usava um vestido de seda em tom pastel – não sei se estou pronta pra isso.

– Nenhum de nos está – confirmou a bruxa – falei com algumas das pessoas... dos outros grupos, elas também estão nervosas, mas... sabem que é necessário.

– Eu me preocupo com o Stefan – disse a moça – ele não vai aguentar esta no mesmo lugar que isso acontecer, ele vai tentar intervir.

– Vamos cuidar do Stefan, não se preocupe – confirmou a bruxa finalmente se afastando a janela – temos de ir, precisamos estar todos lá quando eles chegarem – Elena pareceu receosa, mas concordou era chegada a hora

Quando a comitiva, que trazia Andrei e Damon, atravessou o portão o rapaz começou a sentir o desconforto daquela situação, tudo estava errado, tão errado.

– Está tudo iluminado – balbuciou distraidamente observando as luzes do palácio todas quase inteiramente cessas – você... você está dando uma festa?

– Mais ou menos – respondeu, e apenas disse isso. O carro parou e quando finalmente em frente ao palácio, Damon começou a sentir-se mal, estava de volta, arrastado de volta para aquele que era seu inferno particular.

Como o cavalheiro que era Andrei ofereceu-lhe o braço para entrar, mas o rapaz recusou, se ia entrar naquele maldito lugar de novo seria com suas pernas de cabeça erguida. Subiu as escadas com toda a dignidade que conseguiu passando pelos portões de entrada, no hall seu casaco foi recolhido assim como o de Andrei que ia logo atrás de si, com um gesto de mão ele começou a conduzir Damon, não para o andar de cima, mas para um dos salões ao lado.

– Temos visita – explicou – eu gostaria que você cumprimentasse-as antes de subir.

– Não quero ver ninguém – respondeu com todo o controle que ainda possuía, mas quando as portas do que seria um enorme salão de baile se abriram ele se calou. Tinha muita gente lá, homens e mulheres que o olhavam com um mesclar de pena e dúvida em seus olhos, sem saber como responder aquilo estancou no lugar policiando-se para não dar nem mais um passo, mas quando Andrei começou a empurrá-lo ele se viu obrigado a adentrar por entre os convidados, o mais velho cumprimentava-os com pequenos acenos, Damon nem isso conseguia fazer, estava tão relutante, se sentia tão mal, que na única coisa que conseguia pensar era que aquele deveria ser uma reunião sinistra de lobisomens, vampiros, bruxos e sabe-se lá mais o que.

– O que é tudo isso? – questionou quando já estava no cento da multidão – por que toda essa gente está aqui?

– É para o seu bem irmão – disse uma voz as suas costas, Damon virou de imediato encontrando o olhar de Stefan.

– Stefan? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou confuso, mas o braço forte de Andrei o envolveu pela cintura o prendendo junto a si – Stef? – o vampiro o olhou com simpatia e murmurou um 'me perdoe' por entre os lábios, o sangue de Damon gelou e antes que conseguisse protestar sentiu as presas de Andrei em seu pescoço. A ultima coisa que aquela confusa e estranha noite lhe proporcionou foi a dor inigualável de ter uma mordida daquele _ser supremo_ que estraçalhava sua traqueia, o grito de dor horrível cortou o silêncio do salão, anunciando o inicio de um ato de violência prestes a acontecer, prestes a ser testemunhado por dezenas de pessoas e nenhuma delas iria fazer algo para impedi-lo, nada... nada.


	11. De volta ao Inferno - Parte II

Elena desceu as escadas praticamente correndo, estava próximo de seu turno, e estava atrasada. Stefan havia passado uma noite ruim, a última investida de Ivana quase o havia matado e enfraquecido o pessoal dos turnos da noite, quando finalmente chegou ao corredor do salão principal de festas encontrou Anna organizando o novo grupo.

- Finalmente – disse ela ao ver Elena – eles estão ficando fracos rápido, vão – e entraram no salão.

Lá estava a visão corriqueira de seus dias, o enorme salão de festa do palácio, coberto de pontos de luzes, no centro do chão um circulo imenso desenhado com runas dava abrigo a 12 pessoas de pé em circulo murmurando algum tipo de encantamento, Elena quase não entendia o que diziam, estavam em transe, todos eles, a maioria não iria se lembrar do que havia acontecido naquela sala, como ela também não se lembrava, quando todos estavam imersos no transe a magia falava por si.

Seu olhar passou pelo grupo e parou no centro do circulo, onde um Damon nada amigável olhava para ti. Fazia quase duas semanas que estavam lutando contra Ivana dentro do rapaz, Andrei havia alertado que a bruxa era forte e que demoraria para enfraquece-la por completo, mas não tinham ideia que demoraria tanto e que isso custaria tanto a Damon, o rapaz estava destruído, duas semanas de possessão e das agressões sofridas o haviam transformado em uma espécie de morto vivo.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, as partes visíveis de seu corpo, pescoços, braços e parte das pernas tinham fortes vergões de mordidas, as vestes, as mesmas que usará no dia que chegará, estavam rasgadas e sujas de sangue, seu lábio estava cortado no canto e tinha um corte que ainda escorria um pouco de sangue no alto da cabeça, o azul de seus olhos estava mergulhado em uma poça vermelha de irritação pelas noites não dormidas, tudo isso sendo rodeado por olheiras profundas, definitivamente não era uma boa época para o rapaz.

- Vamos – disse Alicia, uma lobisomem francesa recrutada por Andrei. O grupo era enorme, haviam começado com 98, agora já estava perto dos 200, conter e enfraquecer uma bruxa com a força de Ivana era uma tarefa difícil e desgastante, mas como o que estava em jogo eram suas vidas, ninguém se negou quando foi chamado.

- Certo – disse a moça, o grupo se posicionou atrás do grupo ativo, no fundo da sala estavam mais alguns guardiões por precaução, caso algo desse errado, não podiam perder todo o trabalho feito, de jeito nenhum.

Quando o segundo grupo deu as mãos, Ivana/Damon soltou mais um berro furioso e avançou nos demais, munindo-se novamente de sua tática de tentar escapar entre as passagens de turno, ele/ela se ergueu com agilidade, mais que depressa Elena e os demais passaram as mãos por cima de seus companheiros tomando seus lugares, sendo sem aviso prévio, jogada no mundo do transe, ao mesmo tempo em que Ivana foi repelida pelo escudo de energia, agora fortalecido.

O corpo do rapaz voo como se fosse feito de pano, sendo jogado com violência novamente no centro do circulo, Damon urrou de dor quando foi de encontro ao chão, começando a chorar copiosamente.

Era sempre assim, nos momentos de ira Ivana assumia o controle, mas quando tinha de lidar com a dor ela entregava tudo a Damon, e o rapaz, por mais forte que quisesse ser, estava quebrando. Ninguém havia lhe explicado nada, nem ao menos lhe dado algum tipo de instrução, parecia que todos haviam se unido para destruí-lo, e estavam sendo imensamente eficazes em sua demanda, tinha tão pouco de si agora, que a única coisa que conseguia fazer nesses conturbados dias era chorar.

Lutando contra seus instintos de manter-se imóvel até a própria investida, tentou se erguer, só para então perceber que havia quebrado o braço, "Como diabos eu quebrei o braço?", pensava exasperado sentindo a dor do membro fraturado, "Bom, agora são dois. Parabéns Damon!", descobrira a dois dias que sua perna esquerda estava quebrada, sabe-se lá como, não era normal. Além de toda a tortura ele ainda tinha de se preocupar com esses lapsos de sua memória, toda vez que apagava voltava à consciência com um machucado novo, que ele não sabia, nem tinha forças para tentar explicar.

Ergueu os olhos olhando para Elena, era a vez dela de observá-lo enquanto definhava aos poucos, já havia desistido de pedir por ajuda, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Tyler e o próprio Stefan vinham e iam em grupos alternados, ficavam lá parados mergulhados num tipo de transe, assistindo-o morrer aos poucos. Os piores momentos eram de longe quando Andrei vinha à noite, todos os dias ele vinha e se alimentava da carcaça que havia se tornado, em algumas noites, raras noites, sempre após um de seus lapsos de memória, ele era violado.

Agora, fazia duas semanas e ele não tinha ideia como ainda estava vivo. Encolheu-se um pouco mais, em um tipo de bola de autoproteção sentindo seu braço quebrado latejar, ele precisava de ajuda, precisava que alguém o acudisse, mas quem? Quando as portas do salão abriram de novo, ele não se atreveu a ergueu os olhos, sabia quem era, ouviu aquele característico par de Stefano Bemer se aproximarem do circulo como fazia todos os dias e quando estava próximo o suficiente agachou-se para ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Está pronto para mais um dia criança? – disse Andrei com um sorriso beirando a loucura. Damon fechou os olhos, sentindo vontade de morrer mais uma vez dessa vez realmente morrer.

**DE VOLTA AO INFERNO – PARTE II**

**Mystic Falls (Duas semanas atrás)**

Stefan saiu do quarto, após entregar o telefone para Damon e foi em direção à cozinha, tinha de fazer alguma coisa para Damon comer, ele ainda estava um pouco magro demais para seu gosto, resistia muito em comer determinados alimentos, mas não custava nada tentar um pouco de salada.

Começou a cortar as verduras, sabendo que uma das poucas coisas que o mais novo ainda apreciava era a salada, quando já havia terminado e começara a fazer uma lasanha o telefone tocou, ele olhou para o relógio, já fazia uma hora que haviam voltado pra casa, Elena e os outros já devia estar em casa.

- Alo – disse o rapaz enquanto colocava o macarrão no fogo.

- Stefan sou eu Elena – disse a moça do outro lado da linha, ele automaticamente conseguiu identificar o desconforto em sua voz.

- O que aconteceu?

- Preciso que venha aqui, agora, não diga nada ao Damon, apenas venha – pediu a moça. Largando o telefone e toda a tarefa por fazer, Stefan saiu de casa correndo em direção à casa do Gilbert.

**Casa dos Gilbert (15 minutos antes)**

- Não – gritou Elena correndo para dentro de casa – não é justo você não precisa respirar embaixo d'agua.

- Quem disse isso? – questionou Katherine entrando com uma tesoura na mão.

- Stefan – disse a moça subindo no sofá para se afastar da vampira.

- Ele é um mentiroso, aprendeu comigo – disse a vampira – deixa de ser molenga, vamos cortar esse cabelinho.

- Elena você perdeu – disse Alaric entrando em casa jogando as bagagens na entrada – seja uma boa perdedora e deixe Katherine cortar seu cabelo.

- De jeito nenhum – disse a moça, Katherine avançou nela e a humana correu para a cozinha desesperada, Alaric assistiu as duas correndo como se fossem duas irmãs. Era tão estranho, como se o confinamento obrigatório às tivesse aproximado mais, como as duas tivesse adquirido uma irmã gêmea, rindo de seus pensamentos ele tentou empilhar as malas na entrada, despreocupado com o desastre capilar que ficaria o cabelo de Elena, só quando ouviu dois gritos vindos da cozinha que o caçador se preocupou, saiu correndo e quando chegou ao cômodo encontrou Elena atrás de Katherine, a vampira provavelmente tentando proteger a humana, as duas pálidas olhando para ninguém menos que Andrei em toda a sua soberania as observando atrás da bancada.

- O que... o que... como... – começou Katherine, mas o homem a calou com um aceno de mão.

- Não sou corpóreo Catarina, estou confortavelmente instalado em meu escritório, isso que vocês estão vendo nada mais é do que uma projeção criada por espíritos – informou o homem – tinha de falar com vocês e acho que por telefone, não me faria entender.

- O que quer que a gente faça? – murmurou Elena baixinho, Andrei virou-se para ela fazendo um movimento semelhante ao suspiro.

- Preciso que liguem para a bruxa, a vampira que atende pelo nome de Caroline e o hibrido criado por Niklaus, liguem pra casa dos Salvatore, para a casa, não para o celular do Stefan, Damon está com ele – continuou o homem – mande todos vir aqui, agora e quando falar com Stefan seja bem clara, Damon não pode saber que estamos nos reunindo aqui, você me entendeu?

- Sim – disse a vampira pegando o celular enquanto Elena pegava o telefone, as duas saíram da cozinha, pálidas, arrastando Alaric consigo – eu ligo para a bruxa e para o hibrido.

- Eu vou ligar pro Stefan – disse a humana encolhida ainda tremendo pelo susto, ela discou o numero dos Salvatore, chamou umas duas vezes até finalmente responder.

- _Alo_ – disse a voz de Stefan do outro lado da linha.

**Algum tempo depois**

- Damon está o que? – questionou Stefan ficando de pé agora – eu acabei de deixa-lo no quarto, ele não está possuído.

- Quem é Ivana? – quis saber Caroline, sendo ignorada.

- Sim seu irmão está – disse Andrei agora para uma sala lotada – eu sinto tudo que ele sente, mas parei de senti-lo no momento que atendeu o telefone, Ivana já o possuiu uma vez, eu tentei bloqueá-la, mas parece que ela conseguiu corromper o selo que coloquei nele e entrou, mandei ficar de olho nele, todos vocês e deixaram ela se aproximar – terminou em um rosnado furioso fazendo quase todos recuarem.

Eles ainda ficaram em silencio, não queria que Andrei se irritasse novamente com eles, a vez que Damon havia tentado se matar foi o suficiente para mostrar do que ele era capaz.

- O que sugere que façamos? – questionou Alaric se munindo de coragem, Andrei virou-se para ele controlando seus nervos.

- Ivana acha que está no controle, então temos de faze-la acreditar que tudo está dentro do combinado – começou calmamente – ela tem de pensar que Damon irá para o palácio antes da hora...

- O palácio? – questionou Caroline.

- É onde moro, um palácio – respondeu simplesmente – temos de obrigar Ivana a fazer a passagem.

- Que passagem? – questionou Bonnie, ignorando dessa vez a pergunta da garota ele continuou.

- Ela deve ter reconstituído o selo de modo que não posso tirá-la, então me resta enfraquece-la até que ela não tenha mais escolha e saia, posso enfraquecê-la tenho meus meios, mas vou precisar de uma evocação.

- E onde nos entramos? – questionou Tyler, Andrei sorriu tristemente.

- A evocação deve ser feita por mim, demorou muito para encontrar o método correto, mas eu encontrei, só que infelizmente é um pouco mais complicada do que parece. A evocação consiste em neutralizar o poder de Ivana e depois distribui-lo, de modo que ele se adapte a um novo dono e ela não consiga encontrar uma forma de absorvê-lo de volta.

- E como pretende enfraquece-la?

- Dois métodos, o primeiro é através de um circulo de força, darei instruções mais tarde de como deve ser executado, a segunda... a segunda é minha atribuição – todos na sala ficaram tensos, não gostavam dos métodos que o homem possuía para dissuadir o Damon – e antes que pensem algum tipo de besteira, saibam que o que farei irá afetar apenas Ivana, minhas presas são encharcadas de veneno, que afeta apenas os supremos.

- Vai envenenar meu irmão? – questionou Stefan desgostando dos rumos daquela conversa.

- Não, vou enfraquecer o recipiente para podermos filtrar a energia dela com mais facilidade – disse o rapaz – será mais um sacrifício necessário.

- Mais um sacrifício? – questionou Bonnie – qual foi o primeiro? E quem é Ivana, por que Stefan parece saber mais coisas do que a gente?

Andrei pareceu um pouco incomodado com tantos questionamentos, se iam fazer aquilo, tinha de contar toda a história, era chegada a hora, era necessário.

- Preciso esclarecer alguns pontos – disse hesitante trocando olhares com Stefan – mas que fique claro, isso não pode chegar aos ouvidos de Damon, nunca, entenderam?

**Dias atuais**

Stefan saiu em direção a uma dos imensos salões de jantar, o palácio estava lotado havia tanta gente, de todos os lugares do mundo que o vampiro se sentia em um circo de aberrações.

- Olá Salvatore – disse Gael um bruxo da Croácia de aparência juvenil entrando no salão com ele – o que temos para o almoço?

- Energético pelo amor de Deus – pediu Amélia, outra bruxa canadense, noiva de Gael – estou exausta, não vejo a hora do poder de Ivana se converter em força logo, não aguento mais ficar só dando.

- Como vai à evocação? – quis saber Stefan, a maioria das bruxas estava, desde o primeiro dia, evocando espíritos antigos do outro lado para conseguir receber Ivana mesmo contra a sua vontade. Não era uma tarefa fácil, já que a passagem deveria ser feita por livre e espontânea vontade, exigir que recebessem um espirito que não quer partir era algo muito difícil, além do muito poder concentrado na tarefa, as bruxas e Andrei estavam usando de todos os seus atributos diplomáticos.

- Estamos indo bem – disse a moça fechando os olhos enquanto sentava-se a mesa com os demais – conseguimos a tão esperada autorização, estamos terminando os laços do portão e se tudo der certo, em pouco tempo tudo terá acabado – um dos serviçais começou a servir a entrada – não, não quero entrada, preciso beber – dizia a moça, mas o serviçal parecia não entender uma linha do que ela falava – Jesus, que língua você fala? Eu não falo russo camarada. Você fala francês? Inglês? Qual a sua situação com o inglês?

- Amor você precisa comer – Amélia fez uma careta e começou a fazer sinais para o serviçal tentando se fazer entender, aquilo arrancou risadas da mesa lotada, era um alivio um pouco de descontração no meio daquele operação. Por fim, Amélia desistiu e voltou a sentar a mesa.

- ARGGG, não se fazem criados como antigamente – comentou, agora olhando para um Stefan que ria timidamente – por falar e antigamente, como ele está Stefan?

- Eu sei tanto quanto vocês – disse o vampiro observando o serviçal encher sua taça de sangue fresco – só consigo vê-lo na troca dos turnos e Andrei não conversa com ninguém então... estou no escuro.

- Falei com um dos guardiões – disse Gael parando seu discurso e falando algo rápido em russo com o serviçal – parece que ele quebrou o braço – Stefan fez uma careta engolindo mais essa – mas não se preocupe, estamos tentando evitar que ele infeccione – um dos serviçais aproximou-se e entregou um copo de vodca, energético e dois cubos de gelo para Amélia, a moça olhou para o noivo quase chorando de emoção.

- Eu te amo – disse a bruxa tomando um gole – pronto, meu dia está completo.

- Que bom saber que Vodca completa o seu dia – disse Caroline chegando à mesa sentando ao lado de Stefan – alguém tem novidades?

- Não – disse Stefan – só que Amélia disse que o outro lado finalmente aceitou Ivana.

- Serio? – questionou a vampira – isso é incrível, então... o que faremos?

- O que faremos? – repetiu Amélia – vamos dobrar o círculo, depois triplicar, até sermos fortes o suficiente para exorcizá-la do corpo dele.

- Isso não é perigoso? – questionou Caroline, ninguém respondeu, todos na mansão já sabiam a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas como se fosse um contrato social ninguém tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta – Andrei... já contou a ele?

- Sua amiga, Bonnie foi dizer a Anna, ela provavelmente já contou a ele. Vocês já perceberam que Anna está por toda parte, como se fosse mais de uma? – disse Amélia roubando um pouco da salada do noivo – vou terminar minha bebida e voltar para o portão.

- Não vai descansar? – questionou Gael, mas a moça sorriu tristemente.

- Ainda não amor, estamos quase lá. E quanto mais demoramos mais o tormento do irmão do Stefan vai se alonga.

- Certo então – disse um Gael derrotado – mas coma alguma coisa.

- Eu vou – respondeu a moça pegando o prato de salada do noivo e levando consigo junto com sua dose de vodca, ele ainda tentou pegá-lo de volta, mas a moça foi mais rápida, restando a ele apenas observar sua saída de cena.

- Pra quando é o casamento mesmo? – questionou Stefan rindo da cara de coitado de Gael, o Croata respirou fundo e resmungou.

- Se ela continuar me enrolando desse jeito, para nunca. E você e Elena, não pensam em casamento não?

- Ele e Elena é um caso complicado, por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso durante o almoço – disse Caroline recebendo sua salada – estou exausta, passei uma noite horrível e essa energia nunca vai ser convertida não?

- Me pergunto isso todo dia – resmungou Gael.

- Estava em um dos turnos da noite?

- Estava, quando voltamos, perto da manhã, parecia que um trator tinha passado por cima de mim – respondeu colocando molho em sua salada – ele estava sangrando quando saí, nem quero saber o que Andrei fez com ele durante a noite.

- Acho que estamos perto do final – disse Gael agora recebendo o prato principal já que sua salada havia sido sequestrada – eu consigo sentir a irritação de Ivana daqui, ela está ficando muito fraca e quanto mais fraca ela fica, mais a ira dela sobe.

- Isso é mal – disse Stefan tentando evitar imaginar o estado de Damon – não sei se ele esta pronto para o final, todas as noticias que recebo são piores a cada dia.

- Desculpe por colaborar – disse Caroline – acho que Andrei também está preocupado, soube que ele não esta dormindo – os dois pararam de comer esperando a moça terminar – vocês sabem, ele não dorme há dias, metade do pessoal comenta que ele fica vagando pela casa durante a noite, ou encostado na porta do salão de festa, como se quisesse ser avisado imediatamente se algo acontecer a ele.

- Eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer o que ele está fazendo – disse Gael voltando a comer – precisa ter muito sangue frio para seguir em frente com isso.

- Precisa ter muita coragem – disse Caroline olhando sua salada – é estranho por que... parte de mim queria sentir ódio dele pelo que fez com o Damon, pelo que ainda esta fazendo, mas a outra parte tem pena dele.

- Pena? – questionou Stefan virando-se para moça.

- Sim, pena – confirmou – no final das contas, quando tudo isso acabar, e espero que acabe bem, por mais que ele se explique, Damon vai odiá-lo e ele nunca vai ter o amor dele.

- Isso é verdade – disse Gael – se fosse eu, não perdoaria.

- É o que eu disse – continuou Caroline – coloque-se no lugar do Damon, em poucos meses Andrei virou a vida dele de ponta a cabeça.

- Não – corrigiu Stefan – Andrei virou a vida dele de ponta a cabeça no dia que o achou na floresta, foi a partir daí que Damon foi condenado. Se ele tivesse demorado mais alguns anos, teria encontrado vampiro e tudo estaria bem.

- Não – disse Gael tentando raciocinar em meio aos fatos – conheço a historia parcialmente, mas acho que não teria ajudado muito, provavelmente se Damon tivesse ficado oculto por mais tempo, ele teria morrido e Ivana reinaria com o seu escolhido e o mundo estaria perdido.

- Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Só escutei a historia uma vez – perguntou Caroline.

- Cedric – responderam Stefan e Gael.

- Isso mesmo – disse a moça. A porta do salão abriu mais vez dando passagem a um grupo muito abatido, entre eles Elena, a moça avistou os conhecidos e se jogou em uma cadeira ao lado de Gael – seu turno já acabou?

- Já – disse a moça – não entendi direito, mas parece que Andrei pediu para trocar logo, eu acho que Ivana o atacou, tinha marcas de unhas no rosto dele quando voltei.

- Quem conhecido está lá? – quis saber Caroline, a moça pensou um pouco até finalmente murmurar.

- Eu acho... não tenho muita certeza, mas era Katherine e Geraldini...

- Quem é Geraldini? – perguntou Stefan recomeçando a comer, a moça recebeu a salada de entrada agradecendo e continuou.

- A francesa do cabelinho Chanel, Alice estava no turno comigo, mas foi dormir, acho – disse começando a comer – isso aqui tá uma delícia.

- Prova com esse molho – sugeriu Caroline passando o recipiente para Elena – não sei quem é o cozinheiro do palácio, mas ele é ótimo.

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por Anna que adentrou no salão levando seu tablet, sempre impecavelmente vestida, todos pararam de comer, todas as vezes que Anna saia de seus postos, ao lado de Andrei, nas torres das bruxas, em frente ao salão principal ou em todos os outros lugares da casa, eram por questões que exigiam muita atenção. Ela atravessou o salão parando ao lado de Stefan.

- Andrei quer vê-lo – simplificou, o vampiro largou o guardanapo em cima da salada, deu um breve beijo em Elena.

- Eu volto logo, descanse – e seguiu a moça, atravessaram o salão subindo as escadas principais, passaram por vários corredores até chegar o que era o luxuoso escritório de Andrei. Anna parou na entrada fazendo sinal para Andrei entrar, provavelmente ela não fazia parte da conversa, com um aceno o rapaz adentrou no escritório.

Era uma sala oval que ficava na lateral do palácio, de modo que conseguia que quase todas as suas paredes fossem cobertas por enormes janelas, muito parecidas com as que tinham no quarto de Damon. A decoração era toda em madeira de carvalho escura, a parede que não possuía janelas era toda coberta por uma enorme e imperial estante de livros, que ia até o teto, ela luxuoso, confortável e incrivelmente intimidante.

No final do escritório limpando o sangue do rosto estava Andrei, ele lia alguns papeis, quando Stefan entrou ele fechou a pasta tentando sorrir.

- Olá Stefan, espero não ter atrapalhado o seu almoço – murmurou o Ser sem se mover – sente-se e sirva-se se assim desejar.

O vampiro sentou-se mais não se serviu com bebida, preferiu esperar o que o moreno tinha a dizer. Ele atravessou a sala, deixou a manta com sangue em cima da mesa e só então Stefan conseguiu ver as marcas de unhas.

- Você não se regenera? – questionou.

- Não tão rápido se Damon fizer o ferimento – disse servindo-se de um drink.

- Suas regras só fazem aumentar – comentou o vampiro.

- Acredite, elas são muitas – ele voltou para a mesa pegando uma pasta – te chamei aqui por que finalmente consegui finalizar algumas transações pendentes – ele entregou a pasta para Stefan – são as propriedades que coloquei no nome do Damon, quando isso acabar, meu advogado irá entrar em contato com vocês para acertar os detalhes da transferência bancaria, mas por hora conseguimos concluir isso.

Stefan abriu a pasta passando as folhas, eram ordens de escritura e transferência, no final havia uma lista, com todas elas registradas, ele contou rápido, mas conseguiu ver 65.

- 65? Não vai ficar com nada? – Andrei virou-se para o vampiro franzindo o cenho.

- Sou dono de mais de 500 propriedades pelo mundo – disse o moreno – passei só as mais importantes para Damon – o queixo de Stefan caiu – são 40 nos Estados Unidos e o resto pelo mundo, caso ele queira viajar. Como pode ver também estou deixando um dos jatos no aeroporto e todo o meu pessoal de prontidão caso aconteça alguma coisa com ele.

- Não deveria acertar isso com ele?

- Meu advogado irá, mas estou me adiantando – respondeu voltando a mesa para se sentar – quando acabar eu irei cumprir minha promessa, vou sair da vida dele, é muito provável que ele não queira saber nada de mim, então antes que ele tenha poder pelas suas decisões novamente eu estou entregando o que é seu por direito, antes que ele recuse.

- Boa estratégia – disse Stefan fechando a pasta – é só isso?

- Não – disse ainda analisando o seu corte – na verdade eu preciso que me faça um favor – Stefan parou onde estava, o tom de voz seco de Andrei o fez temer pelo resto, desde que havia começado com aquilo ele aprendeu a temer aquele tom de voz – as bruxas elas conseguiram a aceitação de Ivana do outro lado, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

- Eu fiquei sabendo – disse o rapaz, a sobrancelha de Andrei subiu.

- As fofocas entre vocês correm de uma maneira assustadora. – comentou – Bom, então já que sabe disso, acredito que saiba que só precisamos de uma porta, de um exorcismo muito poderoso e estaremos todos livres.

- Não é tão simples assim, é? – questionou o rapaz recebendo um aceno tímido do moreno.

- Quando fizermos a passagem, Ivana vai se agarrar a alma de Damon – começou – será um ato involuntário, ela vai fazer o que tiver de fazer para manter-se viva, vai agarrar-se alma dele com intuito de leva-la consigo como castigo a mim, o que eu preciso é que não deixe acontecer – Stefan o encarou confuso até que finalmente conseguiu questionar.

- Como farei isso?

- Preciso do seu sangue – começou, mas foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta e uma Anna muito tensa adentrando sem uma autorização formal – Anna?

- As bruxas adiantaram o serviço senhor, elas terminaram a porta, pedem urgência não vai ficar lá por muito tempo – exasperado Andrei se altivou.

- Alerte a todos, mande todos para o salão – mandou em voz firme, Anna assentiu e saiu, ele voltou-se para Stefan agora pálido – é chegada a hora Salvatore, vamos ver se os seus laços são tão fortes quanto me disseram.


	12. Laços de Sangue

Bonnie sentou-se no chão, exausta, junto com Amélia e as outras bruxas que trabalharam na árdua tarefa de conseguir a aceitação de Ivana. Susane, uma das mais antigas que compunha o grupo, segurava em sua mão uma chave negra que se materializava aos poucos, estava acabando, agora era só levar a chave até Damon e abrir o portal.

– Anna? – questionou Alexandra, uma moça de longos cabelos de pé ao lado de Susane, quando sentiu uma presença a porta – estamos prontas, como estão às coisas lá embaixo?

– Eu já mandei quase todo mundo para o salão, quanto tempo temos? – perguntou a loira enquanto enviava mensagens pelo tablet.

– Não muito – confirmou Bonnie – precisamos abrir rápido, quem vai auxiliá-lo?

– Ele falou com Stefan e acho que a licantropo pode nos ajudar.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou Alexandra, a moça apenas a encarou seria.

– Estamos fazendo o que podemos, fiquem alerta, virei busca-las em breve – disse saindo pela porta quase correndo. Era muita coisa para fazer, hoje, mais do que nunca, agradecia por ser como era.

Desceu a torre quase correndo, encontrando-se com um dos guardas, quando chegou ao corredor principal conseguiu ver um grupo correndo para o salão, estavam atrasados, todos atrasados, a conclusão do portal mais cedo não estava nos planos de ninguém.

– Depressa – gritou a moça descendo as escadas em direção ao salão, quando finalmente chegou ao corredor principal conseguiu ouvir um grito de dor que fez sua espinha gelar. Estava começando.

**LAÇOS DE SANGUE**

Damon abriu os olhos conseguindo sentir o movimento ao seu redor, algo estava acontecendo e ele não conseguia entender o que era, havia um grande deslocamento de ar, parecia que o salão estava ficando lotado, por quê? Ele tentou mover-se para tentar captar alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu ver pés andando ansiosos, seu estomago deu um solavanco sentindo-se enjoado. Fazia dias que não comia, nem que tinha apetite, sua mente estava muito ocupada, ocupada em tentar desvendar o que estava acontecendo e quanto tempo aquilo ainda duraria.

Ao mesmo tempo Stefan descia as escadas com Andrei em seu encalço, avistou Anna de pé falando com outra moça loira que saiu praticamente correndo quando eles se aproximaram do salão, pensando ter visto coisas, os dois pararam na porta, estavam quase todos lá, imersos em um novo transe, um círculo dentro de outro circulo, intensificando o ato de sugar os poderes da bruxa. O vampiro deu um passo em direção ao grupo, mas Andrei o deteve.

– Não pode entrar nos círculos depois de iniciado, você vivaria pedra – Stefan paralisou olhando para Andrei confuso – precisa ter um pouco do meu sangue em seu corpo, assim o circulo não vai te atacar – ele mordeu o próprio pulso e deu para Stefan beber, o vampiro ainda ficou meio incerto, mas começou a se alimentar de Andrei.

Foi como tomar um energético de sangue, era mais amargo que qualquer coisa que ele havia provado, mas inexplicavelmente saboroso, começou a sentir seus lábios dormentes e um forte ardor em seu corpo, era como se fosse um sopro de vida na morte. Ao perceber a euforia do rapaz, Andrei puxou seu braço e deixou Stefan desnorteado com o gosto do sangue em sua boca.

– Por hora isso basta – disse serio – recomponha-se.

Ainda meio conturbado pela perda daquele gosto ele conseguiu firmar-se de pé.

– O que vem agora?

– Preciso que segure a alma dele quando chegar a hora – Stefan voltou a encarar o homem mais confuso do que antes e sem maiores instruções, começou a passar por debaixo das ligações junto com Andrei adentrando nos círculos – faça o que quiser, não quebre nenhum dos círculos, não podemos comprometer nada a essa altura.

– Não farei – respondeu Stefan caminhando com mais cautela.

Damon olhava para o chão e conseguiu ver dois pés familiares, um, com certeza, era Andrei em seus malditos sapatos, o outro era... Stefan? Teve vontade de gritar por ajuda, mas estava tão fraco, tão destruído e naquela altura não tinha certeza se Stefan o ajudaria. Sentiu o pouco ar de seus pulmões falharem, quando tentou puxar ar, uma pontada o fez parar. Os passos estavam mais próximos, estava quase perdendo a consciência, quando sentiu um braço o virando.

A dor de ter o seu corpo mutilado movido foi indescritível, ele mordeu os lábios fazendo uma careta, mas não deixou escapar nenhum som entre eles. Seus olhos encontraram os de Andrei que o observava com calma, do seu lado estava Stefan muito serio ainda com o queixo sujo de sangue.

Seu coração, já muito dolorido, agoniou-se mais ainda, O que Stefan estava fazendo com Andrei? Por que estava ajudando daquele homem a tortura-lo? Havia perdido seu irmão, não sabia como, ele havia perdido seu irmão para Andrei.

– Preciso que se acalme – disse Stefan se aproximando, mas quando chegou perto demais Ivana assumiu o controle e voou em cima do vampiro, Andrei o conteve com uma mão o prendendo no chão.

– Mantenha distancia – pediu Andrei, Ivana rosnou mais uma vez tentando atacar Stefan apoiando-se no braço quebrado de Damon, o vampiro viu o osso quase partir completamente, prestes a rasgar a pele do irmão.

– Solte-o – mandou Stefan temendo o pior, a bruxa pareceu entender o que afligia o rapaz e forçou mais o braço finalmente quebrando todo o osso, a fratura irregular rompeu a pele do rapaz fazendo-o ficar parcialmente exposto. Foi o bastante para o braço já inchado de Damon começar a escorrer sangue intensificando mais ainda a palidez, já doentia, do rapaz.

Como fazia quase que sempre ela largou o comado entregando-o a Damon. O rapaz nem conseguiu gritar, apenas sentir a dor da fratura exposta. Andrei tentou mantê-lo firme, mas a situação era muito complicada.

– Damon – chamou Andrei vendo o rapaz empalidecer enquanto perdia muito sangue – que droga Ivana – e colocou o rapaz tremendo violentamente no chão, estava frio como se estivesse morto – Stefan venha aqui – quando Stefan se aproximou, o corpo começou a rir convulsivamente, trazendo um ar fantasmagórico a imagem já bizarra do rapaz, era evidente a bruxa, nessa brincadeira de gato e rato iria dar muito trabalho, se não parasse com esse joguinhos de troca, Damon nunca sobreviveria.

– Faça alguma coisa para que fique quieta – pediu Stefan se posicionando do outro lado de Damon, sujando suas roupas com o sangue do irmão no chão – Damon se pode me ouvir, tente manter o controle – mas aquilo não trouxe paz para o rapaz, apenas fez com que Ivana soltasse outra gargalhada mais alta e profunda enchendo a sala com sua sonoridade.

– Me perdoe – pediu Andrei, e antes que Stefan conseguisse protestar ele puxou o rapaz mais uma vez para si e enfiou as presas em sua garganta. Ivana ou Damon, não se sabe qual, soltou o ultimo grito de dor que havia guardado dentro de si, debatendo-se nos braços de Andrei, mas só conseguia mover as pernas e uma delas já estava quebrada, temendo que esta tivesse o mesmo destino do braço, Stefan tentou segurá-la, só então quando Andrei largou o rapaz deixando Ivana enfraquecida pelo veneno, ele o soltou.

Damon ficou no chão sentindo o sangue que restava no seu corpo escorrer, Ivana havia sido calada, mas por quanto tempo? Andrei olhou para os grupos no salão o ultimo grupo estava posicionado, já estavam no decimo primeiro circulo, quando ele se fechou, o rapaz virou-se para Stefan, ainda tinha Damon contido em um dos braços.

– Deem-me sua mão – pedi. O rapaz lhe estendeu a palma, a própria a mão de Andrei virou uma espécie de garra e fez um corte profundo nela, que não sarou, ele pegou a palma boa de Damon fez um corte semelhante e uniu com a de Stefan. Andrei se afastou colocando Stefan em seu lugar, o moreno ficou de pé vendo quase todos entrarem em transe.

– Vá buscar as bruxas Anna – rosnou irritado por ver o sangue escorrer mais rápido do braço do rapaz, Anna digitou algo no tablet e saiu correndo da sala, os guardiões que ficavam nos cantos se posicionaram entre os membros dos círculos para ajudar no inicio das evocações, um mantra, inicialmente baixo começou a ser emanado pelo grupo, para só depois ser entonado com mais força.

Stefan não prestou atenção no mantra apenas olhava o irmão se contorcer em dor.

– Damon eu preciso que fique acordado – pediu, e finalmente os olhos do rapaz abriram com dificuldade, seu rosto pálido estava manchado pelas marcas de sangue e contusões, mas ainda não escondia os belos traços do rapaz, a palidez por mais doentia que fosse ressaltava o contraste com seu cabelo escuro, seus lábios tremiam, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguia, ele mordeu-os choroso, mas não havia lagrimas em seus olhos, pareciam secos – esta acabando, eu prometo.

– Stefan não solte a mão dele por nada – pediu Andrei, observando o andamento do mantra – vai ser a única coisa que vai mantê-lo aqui.

Quando terminou de dizer isso um exercito de bruxas adentrou no salão, aquilo bastou para alertar Ivana. A bruxa pareceu recuperar-se mais rápido e avançou em Stefan, antes que Andrei conseguisse segurá-la ela usou o braço inerte de Damon, provavelmente o movendo por magia, pegou o rapaz pela jugular e arremessou-o contra o escudo, talvez pela surpresa ou pela força do arremesso ele largou a mão do irmão no processo. Por mais que estivesse debilitada Ivana era forte, quando Stefan foi de encontro ao escudo o impacto foi em cima de Katherine, a vampira cambaleou e por uma fração de segundos soltou a mão de Geraldini fazendo todos do primeiro circulo sair do transe, virando pedra imediatamente.

Andrei correu para segurar Ivana, mas com o circulo principal quebrado a bruxa muniu-se de força. Ela sentou-se, movendo-se como se fosse uma marionete, e antes que Andrei a conte-se, soltou um grito esganiçado liberando uma forte energia pelas ondas vocais, todos que ainda tinha consciência foram de encontro ao chão tapando seus ouvidos, as estatuas de algumas pessoas transformadas em pedra começaram a rachar, bem como a vidraça da janela.

O grito parecia não ter fim, o poder de Ivana crescia a cada minuto e os círculos de poder não era o suficiente para detê-la, dava para ver o sangue começando a escorrer pelos ouvidos daqueles que estavam em transe.

Andrei cobriu seus ouvidos, apesar do grito não o afetar como os demais, ainda lhe machucava. Quando a primeira janela quebrou, fazendo o frio da nevasca invadir o salão, eles conseguiram ver a intensidade a onda sonora. Os flocos de neve agora dançavam ao redor da bruxa que começará a se erguer, era bizarro ver o corpo quebrado de Damon se manter em pé e tão doentio quanto ver o sorriso em seu rosto, o lustre de cristal começou a vibrar acima de suas cabeças, e antes que qualquer um conseguisse raciocinar, houve uma rachadura no teto e ele caiu.

Já estava próximo ao chão, a ponto de esmaga-los, quando Andrei tirou a mão dos ouvidos e com um gesto o lustre se desmaterializou no ar virando pequenos flocos de neve.

– Magia irmã? – perguntou observando a bruxa parar finalmente o grito e começar a sorrir convulsivamente – vai mesmo lutar comigo nessas condições usando magia?

– Faça o seu pior – disse a voz embargada de Damon, o sangue começando a escorrer pelos seus lábios, o grito havia corrompido seu pulmão já danificado e parte de suas cordas vocais – por que insiste que eu vá – vociferou – não há mais nada aqui para salvar, o seu menino esta indo embora.

– Ao contrario de você, eu ainda posso salvá-lo – respondeu Andrei se aproximando da bruxa – eu sou bem meticuloso, ele não terá o mesmo destino de Cedric – os olhos de Damon ficaram mais vermelhos do que já estavam pelas noites mal dormidas.

– Não ouse falar o nome dele – vociferou, aquilo fez Andrei abrir um enorme sorriso – você é um assassino e merece pagar pelo que fez.

– Lamente o quanto quiser – começou o moreno em voz calma – mas no final desse dia, você estará do outro lado e eu com Damon.

– Não se eu o levar comigo – disse ela erguendo o queixo, deixando o pescoço flagelado do rapaz a mostra. Stefan se reergueu atrás de Andrei observando o irmão de pé, ou quase isso, o braço desfigurado com o osso amostra e a perna quebrada em um ângulo estranho deixavam o corpo encharcado de sangue com vestes rasgadas assustador – não adianta rapaz, o seu sangue não vai ser o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui.

– Você sabe que é – respondeu Andrei, caminhando em direção à bruxa. Com o braço bom, Ivana apontou para Stefan o erguendo no ar, aquilo fez Andrei parar onde estava.

– Nem mais um passo e eu parto esse rapaz ao meio – disse a bruxa calmamente – eu estraçalho cada pedacinho dele, e quando acabar e você me matar, vou levar a alma do seu querido amorzinho comigo, e seremos infelizes para sempre não é caro irmão?

– Está gastando muita energia mantendo Stefan preso não está? – perguntou Andrei com calma, a bruxa franziu o cenho e antes que conseguisse pensar, garras seguraram sua jugular e com uma força sobre humana a jogando-a no chão, formando uma pequena cratera no impacto, perdendo completamente a concentração.

Stefan caiu no chão no mesmo instante que Andrei correu para ficar em cima da bruxa, o vampiro cambaleou para só então ver uma figura de cabelos curtos e loiros muito bem trajada, aquela era Anna? Ele virou de relance para a porta onde as bruxas ainda entravam e corriam para se posicionar a fins de abrir o portal e por um instante achou que havia visto errado, eram mais quatro Anna's. O que diabos era aquilo?

– Stefan – gritou Andrei, prendendo Ivana. Anna ainda a segurava pela jugular enquanto Andrei estava sentado em cima dela prendendo seus braços – a mão, rápido – Stefan se aproximou correndo, mas quando pegou a mão do irmão, Ivana curou o corte ali feito. Stefan não se fez de rogado, abriu as presas e cortou novamente a mão do irmão, mas bruxa em um ato de desespero curou-a novamente, Anna começou com um mantra para tentar enfraquece-la, mas aquilo ia demorar demais, não tinham tempo.

As bruxas se posicionaram, a chave na mão de Susane começou a queimar, era chegada a hora. A bruxa se ajoelhou e por entre as pernas dos membros do circulo empurrou-a para o centro, quando esta alcançou o ultimo circulo ativo ergueu-se do chão e começou a planar.

– Ainda não – gritou Stefan, vendo a chave tomar altitude – não estamos prontos – mas aquilo não importava, quando a chave chegou ao teto, ela desfigurou-se em uma bola, parando no ar. Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado, Stefan e as bruxas observaram os flocos de neve pararem no ar, o próprio vento cessar, nem o som dos grunhidos de protestos de Ivana eram ouvidos, o tempo havia parado.

Como um lembrete de com que eles estavam mexendo, a bola explodiu, liberando uma fonte de energia levanto todos ao chão, quebrando o transe de quase todos os círculos, foi tão repentino que apenas o segundo círculo virou pedra, entre eles Tyler, os demais se soltaram quase simultaneamente voltando à consciência.

Uma espécie de portal abriu-se em cima deles, no teto do salão, as bruxas que se reergueram depressa começaram a evocar o portal para mantê-lo aberto, Ivana começou a sentir o seu poder voltar, aquele que ainda não havia sido convertido, agora tentando livra-se de Andrei e Anna.

Vendo que estava sem alternativas, Andrei tomou a única atitude que lhe era cabível, saiu de cima de Damon deixando-o cara a cara com o portal, Anna também se afastou, o trabalho deles estava feito. A bruxa urrou de ira vendo o que lhe aguardava, tentou encolher-se mais algo começou a puxá-la para fora de Damon, o rapaz ainda gritava quando um espectro negro saia de dentro de si, primeiro pelas pernas, depois o tronco e só quando estava saindo os braços o rapaz parou de gritar e apenas um lamento agorento foi ouvido.

Os membros do salão, meio confusos pelo que estava aconteceram se amotinaram longe do portal para assistir o espirito negro de Ivana se debater enquanto era obrigado a fazer a passagem, era uma cena agoniante, os gritos da espirito transmitiam de tal forma a sua agonia que fazia o sangue de todos gelar.

Só quando uma sombra branca começou a sair do corpo de Damon, foi que Andrei e Stefan começaram a se desesperar, o vampiro correu para a mão do irmão cortando-a novamente, e as unindo, mas aquilo não parou a sombra branca de subir.

– Não está funcionando – gritou para um Andrei igualmente desesperado, o ser segurou o pulso dos dois começando a murmurar algum tipo de encantamento, mas a sombra continuava a sair de seu corpo – Andrei – gritou Stefan exasperado. Não, aquilo não iria acabar assim, de jeito nenhum – Damon se estiver me ouvindo não desista, nos ainda podemos nos salvar, Damon.

Mesmos as suplicas de Stefan a sombra continuou subindo, logo atrás da de Ivana. Em um ato de desespero, não sabendo o que aquilo lhe custaria Andrei gritou.

– O que vocês querem? – bradou de olhos fechados. Aquilo aparentemente fez o tempo parar mais uma vez, pois não foi ouvido som algum, a neve parou de cair, os relógios pararam de andar, o vento parou de soprar e tudo parecia feito de vidro. Foi uma fração de segundos, ninguém conseguiu explicar o que aconteceu, como em câmera lenta, as coisas começaram a andar novamente, a sombra negra de Ivana começou a ser sugada novamente, mas a branca continuou parada no ar. Andrei reabriu os olhos soltou a mão de Stefan da de Damon e a sombra branca caiu sobre o corpo do rapaz, fazendo o humano abrir os olhos imediatamente.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, Andrei uniu a mão dos irmãos novamente, o espectro foi engolido pelo portal, e no momento que olhar de Damon encontrou com o de Stefan e logo depois o de Andrei, como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo, o portal se fechou na chave novamente, caindo no chão em sincronia com o deixar da vida do corpo do mais velho dos Salvatore, Damon estava morto e tudo estava terminado.


	13. Compromissos

Stefan abriu os olhos, sonolento, apesar das cortinas ainda estarem fechadas ele conseguia sentir pelo seu relógio interno. Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu, pois o corpo dormindo profundamente em seu peito o impediu.

Ele olhou para baixo acariciando o tufo de cabelo bagunçado de Damon. Haviam conversado até tão tarde da noite, que o vampiro achou desnecessário sair do quarto e o deixar sozinho. Estavam nesse ritmo desde que o martírio do rapaz havia terminado.

Depois da passagem de Ivana, Andrei havia passado uma fita entre a mão dos dois. Suas palavras foram claras.

"_- Não solte a mão dele, ele pode está morto, mas a alma ainda está dentro desse corpo, não posso ressuscitá-lo no estado em que está, iria morrer imediatamente. Precisamos repará-lo antes de trazê-lo de volta"._

O foi isso que fizeram, durante três dias, Stefan ficou preso ao corpo morto de Damon, enquanto um esquadrão de bruxas realizava uma variação imensa de feitiços, reparando o rapaz. E como havia para reparar, além do braço e da perna quebrado, os ossos da coluna estavam trincados e o pescoço havia sido quebrado com o golpe de Anna, havia vergões pelo corpo inteiro, os dedos das duas mãos estavam quebrados, provavelmente cortesia de Ivana em uma de suas muitas noites tentando provocar Andrei, quebrará um por um.

O reto violado novamente, uma pancada em sua cabeça havia lhe causado uma concussão, seus pulmões estavam atrofiados pelo grito e as cordas vocais tinham estourado, tinha luxações por toda a parte. Stefan ficou lá, assistindo cada reparo, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser. No final, quando as bruxas garantiam que tudo estava no local, uma das Anna surgiu e conferiu tudo, só quando a loira deu o aval, que Andrei surgiu trazendo o moreno de volta a vida.

Um Damon completamente esgotado recomeçou a respirar, mas não abriu os olhos, parecia exausto demais para isso, garantido que estava tudo bem, Andrei autorizou a liberação de Stefan e a remoção de Damon para seu quarto, sob vigilância constante.

Só no sétimo dia de sono profundo que o rapaz acordou, a primeira pessoa que ele viu foi Rebecca que estava sentada em seu turno lendo um livro. O rapaz não disse nada quando a viu, nem quando Anna veio examiná-lo de novo, só quando Stefan apareceu começou a emitir algum tipo de reação.

Quando Damon viu o irmão desatou em um choro desenfreado, como se não tivesse consolo, agarrou-se tão desesperadamente a Stefan que o vampiro não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou ali, abraçado a seu irmão, tentando passar segurança no aperto, tentando faze-lo entender que seu martírio havia acabado. Essa se transformara em sua rotina, enquanto Damon se recuperava ele passava seus dias ali, ao lado do irmão, tentando tranquiliza-lo e ajuda-lo a reerguer-se.

Quando o rapaz se moveu em seu sono, abrindo finalmente os olhos, Stefan sorriu.

– Bom dia – disse Stefan acariciando o cabelo do irmão – quer café?

– Bom dia – murmurou o outro fechando os olhos e os reabrindo com dificuldade, mover-se ainda doía um pouco – preciso de agua, minha boca tá seca.

– Ótima coisa para se comentar de manhã – comentou o vampiro – vem, vamos ficar de pé.

– Não – resmungou, mas Stefan não se fez de rogado, afastou um pouco o irmão e saiu da enorme cama no centro do quarto. O cômodo de Damon era tão ridiculamente grande que havia se recusado a chamar aquilo de quarto.

– Levante antes que Elena apareça – disse o rapaz jogando o robe no irmão, Damon se ergueu um pouco tonto – podemos sair um pouco hoje.

– Devem está uns -20° lá fora – disse o rapaz enquanto tentava vestir o robe com seu braço enfaixado – só vou sair dessa cama quando estritamente necessário.

– Se prepara, é necessário – disse uma voz à porta, o moreno virou-se para uma Katherine toda vestida com roupas de frio – a nevasca deu uma trégua e vamos esquiar – completou a vampira. Depois que Damon estava sendo tratado pelas bruxas, Andrei tratou de consertar os membros de sua equipe que haviam virado pedra. O feitiço era muito complexo, principalmente por metade dos membros terem 'rachado' durante a explosão de irá de Ivana e a abertura do portal.

Agora, depois de todo esse tempo, ele havia conseguido trazer todos de volta. Damon assistiu a moça desfilar pelos aposentos indo em direção a um aparelho na parede, com um clique as cortinas se abriram fazendo o rapaz afundar em seus travesseiros.

– Por que você não podia ter continuado pedra? – perguntou o rapaz jogando a coberta em si.

– Porque o seu adorado respectivo é mais bonzinho do que você – mal terminará de dizer isso, Stefan a repreendeu com o olhar. A vampira deteve-se onde estava, havia entrado no assunto proibido, na cama debaixo de monte de coberta estava um Damon agora paralisado e imerso em jogado novamente em seu mundo de questionamentos.

Mesmo com os dias passando, sem maiores interrupções, ou ninguém para detê-los, ninguém havia contato a historia toda a Damon, tinham deixado escapar algumas coisa essenciais, sobre possessão, que a bruxa se chamava Ivana, todos pareciam exasperados em passar para ele que aquilo, tudo aquilo, havia sido necessário, mas nunca a historia toda. Pareciam em um consenso que cabia a Andrei explicar tudo ao rapaz, somente a ele.

Mas Andrei não ia ver Damon, por mais que falassem com ele, conversassem, explicassem o que era melhor para eles, havia se recusado, estava determinado a cumprir sua parte no acordo, fazendo com que o rapaz nunca mais o visse.

Damon não reclamava, mas algo dentro de si queria que Andrei rompesse por aquela porta explicasse cada uma de suas dúvidas. Só que agora, depois de tanto tempo ele sabia que isso não ia acontecer, definitivamente não ia. Pensando nisso o rapaz tirou as cobertas de cima de si e sentou-se na cama.

– Está certo então, vamos esquiar – confirmou, Katherine deu um sorrisinho de vitória para Stefan enquanto o vampiro apenas suspirou, aquilo não era uma boa ideia.

**COMPROMISSOS**

Gael desceu correndo as escadas levando consigo um casaco na mão. No hall de entrada estavam os remanescentes do resgate de Damon, após concluir os trabalhos a grande maioria dos convocados havia deixado o palácio, apenas um pequeno grupo, a convite de Andrei havia ficado.

Gael e Amélia resolveram ficar, não tinham planos e nem família, por isso nada os impedia de permanecer mais tempo. Dos conhecidos, ainda ficaram algumas pessoas que residiam na Rússia alguns que se tornaram próximos, como Alicia, Geraldini entre outros, Susane também pediu para ficar, queria se certificar que Damon não teria uma recaída.

– Vamos? – disse o bruxo animado parando no ultimo lance quando viu Damon devidamente empacotado olhando para ele.

– Damon esse é Gael, noivo de Amélia – disse Stefan passando o braço protetoramente pelas costas do irmão. Gael se aproximou finalmente dando uma boa olhada em Damon, de pé, devidamente acordado e vestido, sem sangue pelo corpo todo, Damon era inegavelmente mais bonito do que ele imaginava.

Sua pele ainda estava muito pálida, mas aquilo só acentuava os fios negros que caiam na sua face despreocupadamente, era menor do que imaginava, mas não tanto quanto parecia. O rapaz lhe ofereceu um sorriso de simpatia o que desarmou um pouco o bruxo, não estava pronto para vê-lo assim, bem.

– Finalmente – disse Gael tentando evitar maiores constrangimentos – Stefan e os outros falam muito de você.

– É tudo mentira, não acredite neles – disse o humano apertando a mão do bruxo – então vamos?

– Não, Anna disse que ia conosco – informou Bonnie, mal terminara isso, uma Anna, agora de cabelos curtos no pé da orelha apareceu com uma prancha de Snowboard.

– Finalmente vou conseguir aproveitar a neve desse fim de mundo – disse a garota muito diferente da polida assistente que estavam acostumados, ela virou-se para Damon, chocada - O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não te liberei para sair – Damon abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes procurando uma resposta, mas Elena interviu.

– Achamos que faria bem a ele sair um pouco.

– E fará, daqui a algumas semanas, mas agora é muito cedo – disse a moça – se você quebrar a perna de novo em uma queda no gelo? Sou médica não vidente, não posso prevenir os acidentes, a vidente é a outra.

A aparição de uma Anna lobisomem na intervenção foi uma surpresa sem precedentes, mas parecia que todo dia eles encontravam uma Anna diferente. O melhor de tudo era que ninguém havia explicado qual era a situação das garotas.

– Quantas vocês são afinal? – quis saber Katherine impaciente – eu já encontrei três de vocês, cada uma com um cabelo diferente e com uma habilidade diferente.

– Somos 18 – disse a moça fazendo todos se calarem, que tipo de mãe dá a luz a 18 filhas exatamente iguais? – agora deixem de me enrolar, você pode andar pelo palácio, mas não vai sair tá frio lá fora, seus pulmões ainda estão fracos e definitivamente não quero outra fratura.

Stefan suspirou, havia se esquecido dos pulmões do irmão, até o próprio Damon parecia ter se esquecido de mais uma de suas fraquezas, ele fechou a cara virando-se derrotado para Stefan.

– Vão sem mim, eu ficarei bem – o vampiro quis protestar, mas uma outra Anna, agora com longos cabelos negros chegou logo atrás dele resolvendo tudo.

– Podem deixar eu cuide dele – disse a Anna morena. Tentando fazer Stefan ir se divertir um pouco, e quem sabe fazer com que a viagem não fosse de todo mal, já que aparentemente a maioria deles estava ali por sua causa, Damon fingiu animação, meio contra a vontade, Stefan e os outros se despediram e saíram deixando Damon aos cuidados de Anna.

– Então – disse ele tirando o casaco – qual a sua ideia de diversão?

– Seu fígado e rins não foram afetados foram? – o moreno sorriu, aquela Anna era das suas.

**Meia hora depois (biblioteca central do palácio)**

Damon revirava mais uma pilha de livros jogando junto com os demais.

– Acho que isso é tudo que temos – disse a moça bebendo mais uma dose de vodca – isso mais parece gasolina.

– Eu até que gosto – comentou Damon virando sua dose – acho que só vou precisar desses, queria que meus textos estivessem aqui para me distrair.

– Vou falar com Anna ela vai mandar tudo para sua casa – Damon soltou uma risada tímida que intrigou a garota – o que foi?

– É por que vocês falam Anna, Anna e Anna, como se não fossem a mesma pessoa.

– E não somos – disse a moça, Damon franziu o cenho e duvida então ela continuou – deixe-me contar uma historia. Na verdade existe uma Anna original, muito velha, a mais velha de nos, é a Anna lobisomem, ela nasceu há tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar em qual geração.

– E as outras são o que?

– Somos copias – disse sincera e o queixo de Damon caiu, todas aquelas 18 Anna's eram copias. Só conhecia um caso de alguém que foi submetido ao feitiço das copias e havia sido por um ótimo motivo.

– Por quê? – deixou escapar, a moça riu da expressão pasma do rapaz e continuou.

– Segure-se em sua cadeira, isso pode ser um choque, mas a Anna original é filha de Andrei – e como se seu queixo não pudesse cair mais o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

– Filha... quer dizer, ele tem filha? Como assim, ele... você é filha dele?

– Não – negou a moça – nunca conheci meu pai de verdade e acho que minha mãe não tem ideia que eu êxito, sou uma bruxa que ganhou a imortalidade com os anos, mas não sou filha de Andrei, quando os tios que me criaram morreram ele foi atrás de mim, me contou o que eu era e fez à oferta da imortalidade, eu aceitei e ele começou a cuidar de mim.

– Espere, volte a historia do começo – pediu Damon agora mais confuso do que antes – como Andrei tem uma filha?

– Quer mesmo que eu explique como crianças são feitas?

– Não, não é isso, mas eu pensei... pensei...

– Que ele andou casto pelo mundo até te achar? – questionou a moça – você deve ser a criatura mais ingênua que eu já conheci.

– Anna!

– Tá bom – disse a moça rindo e enchendo seu copo – eu não sei direito, mas parece que há muito tempo atrás Andrei vivia uma vida muito loca trepava com muita gente, sem proteção claro, por que eles não podem ter filhos, já que nenhuma mulher tem um feto forte o suficiente para conseguir levar uma gestação de um supremo ate o final...

... no entanto, pelo que eu sei, um dia uma moça conseguiu, ela morreu no parto, mas a criança sobreviveu. Ele cuidou da menina, que se chamava...

– Anna.

– Isso, tratou bem dela até ela crescer, infelizmente no meio do caminho o irmão de Andrei, Marco descobriu a existência da Anna e foi atrás dela, existem varias exigências para se passar a maldição do lobisomem, mas se você for um supremo, basta morder e você estará condenado. E foi isso que aconteceu, Anna virou um lobo, Andrei se encheu de irá e matou Marco, mas matar o irmão não mudou a condição dela e nem ele conseguiu reverter o quadro, então acho que por culpa ele pediu a Ivana para lançar o feitiço das copias na filha para ter mais uma chance de acertar como pai, e aqui estamos nós, mais de 2000 anos depois, foram 30 crianças que nasceram, todas com o mesmo nome, cortesia de Ivana, só sobreviveram 18, que somos nós que estão aqui, ajudando.

– Eu... ele matou o próprio irmão?

– O cara mordeu a filha dele, o que você queria que ele fizesse? – questionou a moça revirando os olhos – ele nos reunia uma vez por ano, em Sant-Tropez é como um grande encontro de família, bem animado, a melhor parte é quando andamos pela vila e as pessoas tentam entender como podemos ter a mesma cara – ela riu um pouco como se lembrasse de algo bom, então continuou – Há uns dois anos ele nos ligou, dizendo que precisaria que todas nos assumíssemos a mesma aparência, pois poderia precisar para algo, então combinamos e viramos um espelho. Ivana sabia de nossa existência, mas não sabia quem era quem, por isso fizemos como só uma Anna estivesse em casa, a Anna humana.

– Stefan me disse que uma de vocês entrou no circulo.

– A Anna original que carrega o sangue dele – disse a moça sorrindo da cara de espanto do rapaz – não é complicado se você abrir a mente, a maioria de nós é imortal, sobrou apenas Anna Miller, que é a humana, ela ainda está decidindo que ser a imortalidade ou não, a única parte ruim é a aparência, cada uma tem um tipo diferente, foi um martírio ficar loirinha e bonitinha por tanto tempo, mas como sou bruxa consigo mudar para meu antigo visual bem mais rápido que as outras.

Damon ainda ficou olhando para a moça descrente, filhas, Andrei tinha varias filhas e era capaz de matar por elas, a cada dia que passava se perguntava, quem era aquela pessoa que o estuprou durante três meses, que o prendeu naquele circulo e o torturou até a sua morte?

– Eu sei que parece confuso para você – disse a moça começando a adivinhar as caramiolas que brincavam na cabeça do moreno – mas entenda, ele é assim. Compreendo que não quer ouvir isso agora, mas eu quero que saiba, por que eu quero dizer, não por que fui mandada, a pessoa que te fez mal, que te atacou não o Andrei de verdade, ele não te machucaria Damon, não se tivesse opção, não a você.

– Então quem é aquela criatura que atormenta meus sonhos? – sussurrou o rapaz sentindo um tímido nó se formar em sua garganta – todos parecem saber algo que eu não sei, parecem ser donos de uma verdade que não querem partilhar... eu só preciso que alguém me diga o porquê.

A moça mordeu os lábios, pensativa, parecia que finalmente alguém iria se compadecer de sua dúvida, mas não aconteceu, ela acenou com um não fazendo o nó da garganta de Damon sair com um suspiro de derrota e agonia.

– Não é direito meu dizer isso a você – concluiu, o rapaz fechou os olhos, estava cansado de tentar retirar alguma verdade daquele grupo, parecia que todos tinham a mesma ideia, mas quanto tempo duraria até ele se compadecer – ele irá falar com você tenha paciência.

– Não sei se quero que ele venha – disse com sinceridade – não sei se quero saber a verdade, eu posso... ela pode... eu não sei o que vai acontecer se eu souber.

– Parte sua já sabe não é? – o rapaz sentiu o nó em sua garganta voltar, ele desconfiava, mas não tinha como saber de tudo, todos eram tão cuidadosos em omitir a verdade.

– Só me diga, quem é Ivana? Eu sei que ela é uma bruxa, mas o que ela queria comigo? – a moça o olhou com mais simpatia do que antes e começou incerta.

– Ivana era uma bruxa muito poderosa, que graças a ela eu tenho a mesma cara de 18 mulheres – Damon se viu rindo da afirmação da garota, que fez a angustia do seu peito diminuir. Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez tivesse mesmo que ser Andrei a contar os fatos para ele, dizer-lhe tudo, para finalmente por um fim naquilo.

– É por isso que faz um feitiço para seu cabelo ser preto? – questionou tentando espantar os maus pensamentos de sua tão conturbada mente – para parecer diferente das outras Anna's?

– Não amigo isso não é feitiço, é meu cabelo mesmo – disse a moça se servindo de outra dose de vodca, Damon ergueu a sobrancelha agora não entendendo nada, ele olhou para os longos fios negros como a noite que Anna possuía.

– Mas eu pensei que as copias deviam ser iguais...

– E são – disse a garota servindo outra dose ao rapaz – mas quando uma copia nasce de outra copia as regras nem sempre são inquebráveis – Damon parou no ato de beber, sua mente somando um mais um, ele olhou para a moça, horrorizado, só esperando a confirmação – meu nome é Anna Petrova, e sim, aquela vadia mentirosa lá embaixo é minha mãe.

**Salão de Jantar algumas horas depois**

Gael serviu-se do prato principal, havia chegado há algumas horas e depois de um banho revigorante o grupo se reuniu para almoçar, falavam freneticamente sobre a agradável manhã que haviam tido, milagrosamente Andrei havia se juntado a eles pela primeira vez que a situação se acalmará. O homem, por mais que parecesse cansado, ainda intimidava, havia cortado o cabelo um pouco e feito à barba, o deixando mais jovem.

Começaram a comer conversando animadamente, até o próprio Andrei se viu disposto a conversar. Foi quando Amélia, tomada quem sabe por um súbito de coragem voltou-se para o ser e questionou.

– Posso fazer um pedido? - falou a moça, a mesa inteira parou esperando a moça continuar, tão surpreso quanto os demais Andrei acenou como uma autorização muda para ela continuar – bom, eu e Gael estamos noivos, acho que todo mundo aqui já sabe.

– Amélia? – tentou intervir Gael, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

– Como nem eu e nem ele temos mais famílias, eu queria saber se podíamos casar aqui no próximo final de semana? – Gael engasgou com a comida, bem como os outros membros da mesa, aquilo era serio?

– Você quer casar com Gael aqui? – repetiu Andrei – eu não quero julgar nada, mas... Gael você está de acordo?

– Claro! – disse o rapaz rápido, não poderia desperdiçar uma oportunidade daquela, Amélia havia marcado uma data e para o próximo final de semana – quero dizer, eu não sabia de nada há dois segundos, mas... Claro! – repetiu, Andrei sorriu com simpatia da cara de bobo de Gael.

– Então se estão de acordo, vamos providenciar uma cerimonia – confirmou – temos um jardim coberto na propriedade, ele é muito bonito, podem fazer a cerimonia lá e a recepção aqui em um dos salões secundários, já que nosso salão principal está passando por severas reformas – completou com desgosto na voz, havia mandado reformar todo o salão principal para não ficar nada que lembrasse os dias que teve de torturar Damon lá.

– Estamos combinados então – disse a moça com simplicidade – obrigada.

– Fale com Anna ela pode ajudar na organização – informou o homem tomando um gole de vinho.

– Qual delas? – questionou Katherine, todos na mesa sorriram, até o próprio Andrei, mas seu sorriso morreu quando olhou a sua volta e só encontrou Anna Salieri com seu cabelo irritantemente curto, onde estavam as outras?

Seu questionamento foi respondido, quando a porta do salão abriu revelando dez Anna's que entravam risonhas acompanhadas por um Damon tão risonho quanto elas, o cheiro forte de vodca cortando o ar. O grupo vinha muito animado, mas assim que eles repararam na mesa cheia, o jantar servido e Andrei na ponta, eles pararam. O ser apenas ficou olhando para o grupo descrente, e como se as últimas semanas não tivessem acontecido ele voltou-se para Damon.

– Você está bêbado? – o rapaz não respondeu, tentou manter a cara séria, mas estava muito embriagado para isso.

– É claro que está ele não pode ficar cinco minutos sozinho enquanto esta de recuperação que enche a cara – disse Katherine, e aquilo foi o suficiente para todas as Anna's e o próprio Damon estourarem em risos.

Os membros da mesa se olharam sem acreditar naquela cena, era tão estranho ver o rapaz rindo despreocupadamente depois de tudo que lhe ocorrerá, que todos na mesa começaram a partilhar da alegria do grupo. Stefan arriscou uma olhada para Andrei e observou o homem suavizar seu olhar para o grupo, para ele, acima de qualquer um, ouvir o riso de Damon depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era uma benção.

Quando a risada do grupo diminuiu, uma Anna sóbria apareceu atrás da multidão como se ela tivesse sido responsável pela locomoção daquela festa.

– Muito bem, pra mesa, vocês precisam comer, vamos lá para mesa – mandou Anna em voz levemente irritada, Andrei lhe deu um olhar de agradecimento quando todas começaram a se sentar nos espaços vagos da mesa. Damon sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Caroline de frente a Tyler.

– Oi – disse a moça, Damon não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ela abertamente ele devia estar muito bêbado para não temer pela presença de Andrei na mesa.

– O que exatamente vocês beberam? – perguntou Alicia ao lado de Andrei.

– Vodca – gritaram os embriagados. Andrei não conteve-se e começou a sorrir vendo seu protegido erguer os braços animadamente.

– Pelo amor de Deus – disse a Anna sóbria, sentando ao lado de Andrei – e antes que me critique eu não tive culpa, quando eu cheguei já estavam assim.

– E a quem eu posso culpar? – questionou Andrei voltando-se para ela, a moça ergueu seus penetrantes olhos azuis para seu pai.

– Anna P. – disse simplesmente recebendo seu prato de entrada, ela virou-se para o serviçal – para eles sirva agua, nem mais uma gota de álcool.

– Sim senhora.

– Gael e Amélia vão casar no próximo final de semana aqui na propriedade, quando Anna Miller ficar sóbria, por favor, avise a ela para começar os preparativos – pediu ainda assistindo Damon rir animadamente no outro lado da mesa.

– Daqui a três dias – disse o rapaz sorridente virando-se para o casal – meus parabéns, temos tanta coisa para fazer.

– Estava pensando em irem a Moscou comprar um vestido, ou se quiser podem ir a Paris amanhã – sugeriu Andrei.

– Eu... eu não pensei no vestido – disse Amélia meio incerta, mas Andrei a interrompeu.

– Amanhã tenho mesmo de ir a Paris – comentou – aproveitamos e compramos seu vestido e as meninas podem comprar algo para vestir na cerimonia, acho que ninguém trouxe nada festivo para cá.

– Vamos à Paris? – perguntou Caroline animadamente – vamos mesmo a Paris? – Andrei bebeu mais um gole de vinho e balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

– Se lhes apetece a ideia, iremos – comentou, quando as Anna's embriagadas começaram a cantar de felicidade.

No meio da euforia, Damon virou-se para o prato de salada recém colocado ao seu lado e murmurou.

– Eu não me sinto bem – murmurou baixando a cabeça, aquele ato atentou Stefan e Andrei que ficaram de pé no momento que Damon encostou a cabeça na mesa.

– Perfeito – disse Andrei resmungando erguendo a cabeça do rapaz – Damon? Fique acordado – mandou em tom imperial, a Anna médica fez o mesmo trajeto chegando ao rapaz junto com Stefan.

– O que vocês beberam? – perguntou ela quando Andrei passou os braços pelos joelhos do rapaz e o ergueu tirando-o da mesa.

**19 horas e 59 minutos...**

Damon abriu os olhos sentindo um incomodo na garganta, estava usando um de seus blusões. Estava largado na sua cama em um emaranhado de lençóis e travesseiros, se ergueu muito tonto para só então perceber que tinha um scalp ligado a sua mão. Ergueu seus olhos só para ver o soro pendurado.

Teve vontade de rir, mesmo depois de tudo que havia lhe acontecido, ele ainda conseguia fazer merda. O quarto estava escuro, mas as cortinas ainda estavam abertas, mostrando que havia voltado a nevar.

Tentou lembrar exatamente de como havia parado ali, mas não conseguiu, sabia que havia bebido com as Anna's até determinada hora, depois da 13 garrafa de vodca eles tinham saído da biblioteca e ido jantar, a Anna original havia obrigado, sim era isso. Algo havia acontecido no jantar, ele tinha passado mal e tinham te acudido, Stefan, uma das Anna's e, provavelmente Andrei.

Quando começou a erguer-se da cama, puxando o soro da sua mão ele sentiu uma presença no quarto, começou a sair da cama para só então virar-se para uma das janelas, onde de pé, o observando dormir estava Andrei.

Os dois ficaram assim, se encarando por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Quando ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, o homem murmurou.

– Precisamos conversar.


	14. Verdade

Damon sentou-se na cama olhando a figura quase fantasmagórica de Andrei o observando, seu olhar era frio e penetrante, mas não era cruel, não, aquilo era algo pior, algo nunca visto por ele, não naqueles olhos... era medo.

– Vamos conversar agora? – questionou o rapaz saindo da cama ficando de pé com dificuldade, apesar do soro ainda sentia os efeitos da ressaca – tenho uma ideia melhor, fuja como todo mundo já estou acostumado?

– Não – começou com a voz embargada, fazendo a replica mal criada do rapaz morrer em seus lábios – não vou fugir, eu só não achei que você me proporcionaria um ambiente tão estranho para nossa conversa – Damon puxou o robe fazendo uma careta no processo, sua cabeça latejou com o movimento – eu devia te dar uma surra por beber sem comer nada, você quase entrou em coma alcoólico – continuou em tom mais controlado, fazendo o rapaz sorrir mesmo sem querer, tom de desaprovação fazia isso com ele.

Ele começou a se arrastar para a uma das poltronas em frente às enormes janelas que hoje lhes apresentava uma forte nevasca, ele sentou-se em uma delas, respirando fundo, os lampiões ao redor do palácio eram altos sua fraca luz iluminava o quarto junto com o luar.

– Mandei trazerem o seu jantar – disse o homem ainda sem se mover.

– Não quero comer – murmurou fazendo sinal para Andrei se sentar – como você disse, nós precisamos conversar.

– Eu sei – disse o moreno caminhando lentamente e sentando-se em frente ao jovem – não sei por onde começar – o humano acompanhou o seu movimento com os olhos, fazendo uma lista em sua mente de tudo que precisava ser esclarecido, no alto da lista tinha o questionamento chave.

– Comece me explicando quem é Ivana, e por que ela estava tentando me matar – Andrei se viu prendendo a respiração olhando para um calmo e pacifico Damon, aquilo ia ser difícil.

– Eu ainda não decidi se quero ter esta conversa enquanto ainda estou sóbrio – resmungou agora olhando para o teto, algo dentro de Damon o fez querer rir da cena, ou simplesmente do gesto meio infantil daquela ser imponente e poderoso se comportando como um adolescente tímido – você se importa se eu beber enquanto nos conversamos?

– Traga dois copos – pediu o rapaz, Andrei fechou a cara se erguendo e saiu do quarto, Damon ficou ali olhando para a porta, não demorou muito ele voltou com um copo e uma garrafa de Vodca em uma mão e um tigela de alguma coisa e um garfo na outra – cadê o meu copo?

– Você só pode está brincando comigo – disse o homem sentando-se na poltrona, entre as duas havia uma pequena mesinha, Andrei colocou a garrafa e o copo em cima dela e entregou a tigela para Damon, o rapaz recebeu o que para ele era a mais completa salada de frutas que ele já virá, olhou para a garrafa de vodca e outra duvida lhe surgiu - qual é a sua tolerância a álcool?

– Muito alta – disse enquanto servia-se – mas beber me dá uma sensação de segurança, então aqui estamos nós – o humano ainda olhou para seu prato, só quando Andrei recostou na cadeira virando sua dose, foi que ele se convenceu, começando a comer sua salada.

– Não sabia que por aqui tinha tantas frutas tropicais nessa época do ano...

– Ivana é minha irmã mais nova – interrompeu Andrei olhando para a garrafa, Damon parou ainda com a boca meio cheia, ergueu levemente a sobrancelha sentindo a fruta descer com dificuldade.

– Continue – mandou, o homem encheu seu copo mais uma vez virando-o de novo, pelo andar da carruagem ele quem entraria em coma alcoólico.

– Éramos muitos, eu cuidava dos vampiros, Ivana das bruxas, Marco dos lobisomens, Adriana dos fantasmas, Aleksander dos mortos vivos e por aí se seguia, éramos 12 depois te mostro nossa arvore genealógica – ele virou mais uma dose e continuou – como você conhece a historia, sabe o que aconteceu com cada um deles.

– Sei sim – disse vendo Andrei encher seu copo mais uma vez.

– Quando Ivana estava junto com Cedric, esse era o nome dele, o escolhido dela, eles eram insuportavelmente felizes, ela o arrastava para todos os cantos do mundo, brincando com a vida dos outros, destruindo tudo que viam pela frente, eram praticamente dois demônios – ele olhou para o copo mais uma vez e continuou – no final Cedric pegou uma praga, peste, não me lembro, mas ele começou a definhar.

– Ela não conseguiu salvá-lo? – questionou – como fez comigo?

– Me deixe esclarecer uma coisa – disse agora visivelmente mais a vontade com aquela situação – apesar de sermos supremos só podemos reviver nossos amados apenas doze vezes, uma para cada irmão, a vida mundana que os dois levavam fez com que Ivana gastasse todas as 12, guarde essa informação eu já gastei 3 com você, tenha cuidado.

– Três? – questionou Damon fazendo uma careta depois de morder uma uva azeda – só me matei uma vez.

– Te ressuscitei quando te tornei humano, te trouxe de volta quando enfiou aquele maldito abridor de cartas no seu peito e ultima foi durante... você sabe quando foi...

– Eu não morri – defendeu-se Damon, ele tinha dormido não morrido.

– Você morreu sim – disse Andrei curvando suas sobrancelhas virando mais um copo – acredite eu sempre saberei quando algo acontecer com você, e só á nível de informação também saberei coisas importantes como prazer, dor, angustia e etc.

– Tenho de me lembrar disso também – disse o rapaz refletindo sobre a nova informação.

– Apesar de parecer confuso, tínhamos uma regra, só cuidaríamos dos nossos não interferiríamos na vida e na morte dos escolhidos dos outros, então, quando Ivana veio a mim implorando que eu salvasse Cedric eu disse não – Damon havia parado no momento de comer mais uma fruta ouvindo o relato – eu disse não, não apenas por que era nossa regra, mas por que fazia um mês que eu havia te encontrado – o rapaz fechou os olhos tentando apagar qualquer tipo de sentimento que poderia aparecer em sua mente com aquela declaração, e encheu a boca com mamão que desceu com dificuldade, sua garganta estava fechando.

– Estava prevendo que eu ia me tornar um psicopata sedento por sangue cheio de gente querendo arrancar minha cabeça?

– Quase – confirmou o homem virando outra dose – previ que quando Ivana descobrisse que agora eu teria uma prioridade, ela iria acabar com você – Damon sentiu o aperto na sua garganta começar a incomodar, ele começou a encarar sua salada recusando-se a olhar para o mais velho.

– Quais são as chances de eu gostar do final dessa conversa?

– Nenhuma – confirmou enchendo outro copo – então ele morreu, Ivana se encheu de ódio e rancor, afundou-se em trevas tão profundas que nem mesmo eu em toda a minha boa vontade consegui traze-la de volta – Damon teve vontade de rir na ultima parte.

– Você não fez nada para salvá-la – afirmou.

– Não movi nem uma palha – confirmou arrancando uma aceno de concordância do rapaz junto com um meio sorriso – ela morreu naquele jardim, sentada em um banco sozinha, após brigarmos a noite inteira, ela me rogou algum tipo de praga que nunca iria pegar, pois quando ela morresse eu controlaria todas as pragas e maldições do mundo.

– Muita consideração de sua parte – murmurou o moreno parando de comer e brincando com as frutas com o garfo – o que aconteceu depois que ela morreu?

– Eu me tornei supremo – respondeu o ser colocando a garrafa em cima da mesa, mas não virou a dose que tinha na mão – iniciei o ritual para que ela fizesse a passagem, mas algo aconteceu antes – houve um silêncio por parte do homem que preocupou Damon, estava chegando a parte da historia que ele não iria gostar.

– O que aconteceu?

– Quando ela morreu, passou por uma coisa que chamamos de revelação, todos os questionamentos em vida são respondidos em morte e o dela foi.

– O que Ivana queria saber?

– Por que eu não salvei Cedric – Damon parou olhando agora diretamente para o homem – ela descobriu e foi direto atrás de você. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei louco, fui a Mystic Falls determinado á traze-lo para perto de mim, para ficar seguro, mas quando eu cheguei à maldita cidade nossa amada Katherine havia transformado você seu irmão em dois vampiros, todos os seres que conhecia em um raio de quilômetros havia sido queimado em uma igreja ou estava preso debaixo dela em uma caverna, você havia sido induzido a tomar sangue e eu agora tinha um problema maior do que merecia para administrar. Então para que ela não te matasse enquanto era um espirito bruxo sedento de vingança, eu fiz o primeiro acordo.

– O primeiro acordo? – repetiu o rapaz.

– Sim – continuou virando sua dose, ele pegou novamente a garrafa enchendo o copo de novo – o problema dela era comigo, não com você, Ivana queria que eu pagasse pelo que fiz então disse a ela que não iria atrás de você, que seria tão infeliz quanto ela foi após a morte de Cedric, se ela te deixasse viver – Damon parou estático ouvindo essa parte.

– Fez um acordo pela minha vida?

– Fiz muita coisa pela sua vida, te deixar em paz por alguns anos com toda certeza foi a mais fácil – algo ruim começou a se formar em sua garganta, passando para o peito, aquela conversa estava indo para um lado muito perigoso – ela aceitou e começou a aterrorizar o mundo como um espirito bruxo livre, mas não se aproximou de você. Passou-se muito tempo até eu descobrir uma forma de prende-la e eu fiz, prendi-a aqui comigo durante muito tempo, na verdade na torre numero 6 do lado sul do palácio.

– Temos uma torre numero seis – murmurou o moreno testando sua voz, o ardor começou a correr para sua barriga, ele baixou os olhos voltando para sua, agora esquecida, salada.

– Temos sim, e só para você saber nessa época que finalmente a prendi, você estava se divertindo com uma moça chamada Vicky, acho que esse era o nome, ela deu muito trabalho do outro lado, não quis fazer a passagem completa, queria ver o irmão...

– Como sabe sobre a Vicky? – questionou voltando a encarar o ser, agora toda aquela angustia se transformando em algo mais conciso, raiva – Como você... estava me vigiando?

– Damon tem sempre alguém te vigiando – disse enfático – eu não perco meus tesouros de vista – aquela ultima declaração o freou novamente, a raiva não foi embora, mas uniu-se com a angústia, formando um bolo dentro de si.

– Obrigado por avisar – disse o rapaz recostando-se na poltrona tentando se controlar – quando você a prendeu o que aconteceu?

– Bom, ela se irritou – disse como se fosse obvio – irritou-se muito, e alguém como Ivana irritada não é uma coisa boa, ela matou 132 bruxas no circulo de proteção que montamos, só depois de muito tempo descobri que o segredo estava em convocar varias raças, não apenas me limitar à raça que ela mais tem familiaridade, é uma pena que descobri isso tarde – Damon tentou interromper, mas estava tão interessado em saber onde aquela conversa ia que calou-se – ela começou a quebrar os bloqueios e eu me preocupei, quando eu percebi que ficaríamos nisso pela eternidade eu fiz o segundo acordo.

Damon sentou-se mais ereto na poltrona temendo o que estava prestes a ouvir.

– Ela disse que faria a passagem, se eu destruísse qualquer chance ou possibilidade de ficarmos juntos, faria a passagem se no final de um ano você não conseguisse olhar para mim, ficar na mesma sala que eu, ouvir meu nome sem chorar ou estremecer – ele respirou fundo finalmente encarando o rapaz – ela sumiria pela eternidade no exato momento em que você estivesse quebrado o suficiente para me amar... E eu fiz, eu te arranquei da sua família, te arrastei ate aqui e o quebrei de todas as formas que eu conhecia, e a única coisa que me dava forças para entrar nesse maldito quarto todo santo dia e te estraçalhar, era a certeza que você nunca mais iria me ver, que nunca mais eu veria as lagrimas nos seus olhos e que você estaria livre e seguro, pra sempre.

Damon parou inexpressivo na poltrona olhando-os nos olhos, ouvir aquilo fez algo dentro de si morrer, algo que o estava sustentando.

– Nada do que fiz nada foi por prazer – começou agora sentindo um desespero interno em se fazer entender – eu estava tão desesperado em mantê-lo seguro, queria tanto te manter sã longe de tudo isso, o que eu fiz não foi certo, eu admito meu erro, mas ficou fora do meu controle, o que eu fiz foi para o seu bem... eu só... não conseguia suportar a ideia de vê-lo ferido, de imaginar que ela poderia fugir e te machucar, que eu poderia te perder. Você é a única pessoa que amei em toda a minha existência e eu não podia deixa-lo ir, não sem lutar.

Damon não disse nada, seus lábios estavam separados como se não conseguisse mais respirar pelos meios normais. Ele olhava para Andrei ainda estático, era fato, algo havia morrido dentro dele. Andrei não teve tempo de processar, Damon se ergueu, a tigela de salada foi de encontro ao chão se quebrando no ato, o rapaz pegou a dose de vodca que estava em cima da mesa e atirou no rosto do homem.

– Por inferno você e seus acordos – e fez menção de sair do quarto, após se recuperar do rompante do rapaz, Andrei se ergueu correndo para segurar Damon, quando se aproximou o rapaz parou virando-se agora o surpreendendo, acertando um soco em cheio em seu nariz – URGGG – urrou agora vermelho, o nó em sua garganta o impedindo de pronunciar uma frase coerente.

– Damon – questionou o outro enquanto se esquivava de outro soco, segurou a mão do rapaz tentando conte-lo – o que...?

– Vá pro inferno – conseguiu gritar sentindo a ira te consumir – com seus acordos, com sua maldita história – o rapaz tentou se controlar, mas era impossível, aquilo que estava dentro de si estava te consumindo, começou a sentir as lagrimas descendo no seu rosto sem saber o porquê delas.

Confuso como se nunca esteve em seus milênios de existência, Andrei buscou entender a situação, ele tentou prender o rapaz com a mão que estava segurando, mas antes de conseguir o rapaz deferiu uma forte tapa no rosto de Andrei com a mão livre, foi tão forte e inesperado que o fez recuar, liberando a mão do rapaz.

– Seu idiota, você acha que eu tenho cinco anos – o ser recuou como se estivesse sido atingido por alguma coisa. Damon ainda estava inquieto, Andrei tentou novamente se aproximar do rapaz, mas ele gritou para que ele se afastasse. O que diabos era aquilo agora?

Ele ficou ali parado, vendo Damon respirar com dificuldade, o rapaz andando de um lado para o outro, as lagrimas ainda descendo livremente pelo seu rosto. Passava a mão pelos cabelos exasperado, como se procurasse uma solução, seus lábios estavam abertos puxando ar. Andrei não se mexeu, apenas ficou ali, parado, esperando como sempre estaria disposto a fazer.

Damon olhava para o chão descrente, agora tentando enxugar as lagrimas com as costas da mão que tremia muito, ele parou de andar para o chão incerto, em pôs a mão no peito como se doesse, como se algo estivesse morrendo dentro de si, apertou o robe com tanta força, como se quisesse apertar seu coração.

Só quando viu que não havia mais salvação para si ele se deixou soluçar. Andrei ficou de pé parado, sentindo o seu próprio coração quebrar vendo Damon se desmanchar em lagrimas na sua frente e não poder fazer nada, tudo em si era tão confuso, não conseguia sentir o que o rapaz sentia. Munindo-se de coragem ele deu um passo na direção do rapaz, mas foi repelido, quando ele deu um passo para longe de si.

– Se afaste... se afaste de mim – disse em meio ao soluço, sua face banhada em lagrimas – já fez tudo... tudo que queria... não é justo – repetiu agora voltando a soluçar abertamente, Andrei sentiu as próprias lagrimas surgindo em seu rosto – já tirou tudo de mim... não faça isso comigo.

– Não farei mais mal a você – conseguiu dizer o homem exasperado por não saber o que fazer naquela situação, mas ouvir a voz agora pastosa de Andrei pareceu piorar a tudo no rapaz que perderá finalmente as forças nas pernas, o ser correu antes que Damon fosse de encontro ao chão e o segurou em seus braços, para sua surpresa ele não o repeliu, apenas se deixou ser segurado, tremia tão violentamente que não sabia como havia se mantido de pé por tanto tempo.

– Você já fez – disse sentindo a mão agora fria de Andrei o segurar – você me tirou tudo... tudo o que eu tinha... o que eu era, só restou o meu ódio – começou entre os soluços, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encarar Andrei – não tire isso de mim, é tudo que tenho.

Sem saber como responder aquilo, Andrei apenas puxou o rapaz para junto de si o abraçando, enquanto ouvia Damon soluçar e sentia suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.


	15. Sobre lugares, segurança e infernos

Damon abriu os olhos com dificuldade, não era pelo cansaço, nem pela dor no corpo, nem pela luz forte que adentrava pela janela. Não! Hoje o motivo era diferente, o inchaço.

Havia chorado tanto ontem a noite, se derramado tanto em lagrimas, que esquecera das consequências de manhã. A garrafa de vodca ainda estava em cima da sua mesa, provavelmente esquecida por Andrei, após tê-lo colocado para dormir.

Não lembrava de muita coisa, lembrava da conversa, das verdades e depois de um ataque de pânico. Não estava pronto para aquilo, preferia que vivesse a vida toda mergulhado em mentiras do que ser submetido aquele tipo de verdade.

Recostou-se na cama sentindo-se fraco e impotente para iniciar aquele dia, Andrei exigia um posicionamento seu sobre o assunto, mas ele próprio não o tinha. Muita coisa havia sido jogada em cima dele, agora a atitude de muita gente fazia sentido, mesmo contra gosto, era tudo claro agora.

Afundou nos travesseiros querendo fugir daquele dia, querendo se prender em sua fortaleza, só quando seus olhos inchados brincaram de passear pelo quarto foi que ele viu o bilhete.

Olhou para o criado mudo ao lado da sua cama e viu um bilhete rabiscado com uma bela letra em floreios.

"_Fomos à Paris, estaremos de volta amanhã de manhã. Cuide-se."_

_Stefan_

Sentindo um alivio que não cabia em si, Damon colocou o bilhete de volta ao criado mudo e afundou novamente nas cobertas, pelo menos por agora não precisava enfrentar o mundo.

**Paris**

– E isso coloca vocês dois onde? – quis saber Anna enquanto provava brincos ao lado do pai na Boucheron – vocês estão de bem?

– Não – disse o homem simplesmente – eu não faço a menor ideia onde estamos – respondeu sincero – ele chorou até dormir nos meus braços e não consegui arrancar uma resposta concisa dele.

– E você como está? – quis saber levantando-se ficando ao lado do moreno – quero dizer, qual é o seu próximo passo?

– Não acha que já dei passos demais? – questionou olhando uma coleção _quatre_ de anéis – os próximos passos serão definidos por ele, não vou mais apressar as coisas.

– Certo – concordou, seu olhar correu para o repentino interesse do homem pelas joias – por que está olhando anéis? Gael e Amélia já compraram as alianças.

– Não estou olhando nada para o casal feliz – respondeu, a moça abriu um belo sorriso encabulando o pai.

– Vai comprar um anel para Damon e ainda tem coragem de dizer que vocês não estão bem?

– Não é nada disso que você está pensando – retorquiu.

– Não acha feminino demais para ele?

– Ainda estou decidindo entre o outro ou o prata, e antes que diga alguma coisa, eu quero comprar algo para ele, já que vou me afastar por completo, preciso que pelo menos ele tenha alguma uma lembrança.

– Vai realmente se afastar?

– Isso depende dele – disse o homem apontando o anel para vendedora – mas por precaução vamos manter as coisas assim, vou pedir para Susane colocar um feitiço no anel... o em prata também – disse à vendedora, a loira ainda pareceu incerta com a atitude do pai.

– Você não confia nele? – Andrei virou-se para ela munindo-se de toda sua paciência.

– Isso não tem nada haver com confiança, tem haver com segurança.

– E por que eu e as meninas não temos uma joia dessas? – quis saber sentando na poltrona para esperar a encomenda, recebendo uma taça de champanhe de uma das vendedoras.

– Por que todas vocês, salvo Anna Miller, podem matar qualquer ameaça de mãos atadas e dormindo – respondeu o homem recebendo um olhar fulminante da filha – e não me olhe assim, você não devia está com Amélia e as moças provando vestidos?

– Tem mulher demais naquela comitiva – disse Anna revirando os olhos – prefiro ficar aqui com você é bem mais informativo. Hei, eu estava pensando se vocês conseguissem se acertar até o próximo ano, ele poderia ir para o encontro anual conosco.

– É só pra família – respondeu Andrei automaticamente, como em todas as vezes que uma delas sugeria levar o namorado – e eu estou velho demais para levar para levar alguém, a qualquer lugar.

– Primeiro você sabe que tem a aparência de alguém que tem 35 anos e muito bem conservado – disse a garota o interrompendo – e Damon é da família, ele é praticamente, sei lá, nossa mãe.

– Como é!? – questionou Andrei agora realmente chocado com a declaração, a moça sorriu animada – de quem foi essa ideia?

– Anna Parkins – Andre revirou os olhos, inconformado. Anna Parkins havia nascido em Verona em 1572, vivia sempre romantizada pelos escritos de um poeta casado, que vivia em Londres e escrevia peças para a companhia chamada Lord Chamberlain's Men, esse vagabundo tinha um caso com ela através de cartas, por mais que fizesse sucesso ele não tinha condições de ir a Verona ver sua amante, por isso ela viajava uma vez por mês para vê-lo na fétida Londres, Andrei nunca aprovou o caso, pois além de casado ele tinha três filhos, mas a garota não se importava e havia crescido em meio aqueles escritos românticos e melosos.

– Maldito Shakespeare – resmungou, Anna riu com as lembranças daquela época, sempre soube do ódio mortal que Andrei tinha do ex-amante da irmã – e não o chame de 'mãe', nossa situação já está bem complicada do jeito que está obrigado.

– Sim senhor – disse o a moça.

– Vai querer alguma coisa?

– Só os brincos – respondeu, Andrei acenou em concordância olhando par escolhido pela filha – de que horas é sua reunião?

– Daqui à uma hora, vá encontrar as meninas enquanto falo com ela – a moça acenou pegando o celular enquanto Andrei ia acertar as contas. O telefone chamou umas duas vezes até que finalmente atendeu.

– _Alo_ – disse a voz animada de Anna Petrova – _já terminaram? Nós terminamos os últimos ajustes aqui, Anna Miller já ligou pra toda a lista de convidados, vão começar a chegar amanhã._

– Ótimo, tenho novidades, ele comprou um anel pra ele – disse agora em um sussurro, mas mal terminará de falar se arrependeu, a noticia foi repetida do outro lado da linha e depois houve um monte de gritos animados – pelo amor de Deus calem a boca, ele vai encontrar Sofia, vou encontrar vocês...

– _Como é o anel?_ – gritou alguém do outro lado da linha.

– Eu tirei uma foto – disse a moça irritada – eu preciso que me digam onde vocês estão, não vou ficar vagando por Paris atrás de vocês...

– _Ele vai fazer um pedido?_ – gritou outra voz e Anna perdeu a paciência desligando na cara das irmãs, quando Andrei se aproximou entregando os pacotes ao segurança que esperava por eles.

– Mudança de planos eu vou com você ver Sofia – disse a moça sorridente.

– E as meninas?

– Ou me deixa ir com você ou vai ter de atirar em mim – respondeu à moça, Andrei olhou para o telefone desligado adivinhando já qual era o problema, mas não quis fazer caso, confirmou com o olhar e os dois saíram da loja de joias.

**Palácio**

Damon começou a caminhar pela mansão, depois do almoço resolvendo explorar o palácio pela primeira vez, passará tanto tempo nele, mas nunca se dignou a passar por ele. Sua primeira conclusão era que o lugar era imenso, só durante a tarde passou pelos 5 salões de festas, as 3 bibliotecas, uns 30 quartos, foi até ao jardim onde a cerimonia iria acontecer, tinha uma equipe preparando um tipo de decoração e reposicionando as flores e os canteiros, ele não se dignou a perguntar para que.

No final da tarde, começou a explorar os corredores da parte mais profunda do quarto andar, quando já estava cansado e provavelmente perdido, ele encontrou algo que fez o seu queixo cair. No centro da mansão, coberto por paredes de vidro temperado, para possivelmente protege-lo do frio lá fora, estava um ambiente totalmente tropical.

Era uma área que simulava uma cachoeira, havia arvores e plantas, um pequeno lago, havia também um cantinho com barracas e redes para o descanso. A queda d'agua caia do que deveria ser o sexto andar, o palácio tinha um sexto andar? Que tamanho tinha aquele lugar afinal?

Ele olhou a sua volta procurando uma forma de entrar ali. Olhou atentamente pelo vidro ele cobria todos os andares e o teto devia ter uma entrada em cada andar, começou a passar a mão pela parede de vidro esperando que algo acontecesse, até que ele encontrou um identificador por via digital. Por que não?

Ele colocou a mão no identificador e uma voz anunciou "_Bem-vindo Senhor Salvatore_", Damon parou tentando lembrar quando Andrei havia tirado suas digitais para programar a porta. Tentando esquecer os detalhes sórdidos ele entrou no cenário tropical se maravilhando com o calor dali, era como entrar em outro mundo. Fechou a porta sentindo um sorriso querendo brincar com seus lábios.

Ele desceu por uma pequena escada na lateral, até onde estavam as barracas, tirando a roupa sem pensar duas vezes, quando estava apenas de t-shirt e sunga parou. Ainda não estava pronto para ver todas as marcas que ficaram no seu corpo, tentava evitar ao máximo no banho, não, podia muito bem ir assim.

E tomando cuidado para não escorregar nas pedras cobertas de lima, ele subiu em uma delas próximo a cachoeira e pulou dentro d'agua, se maravilhando com temperatura ideal.

– Onde estava esse lugar na primeira vez que eu estava aqui? – gritou o rapaz quando voltou à superfície, mergulhou mais uma vez apreciando aquela fonte de calor e sossego, ele merecia aquele momento de paz e como merecia.

**Paris**

Andrei saiu do Hotel Ritz, com uma enxaqueca maior do que havia entrado, ao seu lado uma Anna tão abatida quanto o pai, olhava as mensagens no celular.

– Eu digo ou você diz? – disse vendo as 20 mensagens das 'irmãs' enquanto caminhava para a entrada onde a limusine deveria os aguardar.

– Não diga – respondeu Andrei olhando a rua – apenas não diga.

– Você quem sabe – disse a moça sorrindo abertamente – vai dizer a ele?

– Minha cota de verdades com Damon acabou ontem – respondeu enquanto os seguranças os conduzia para o carro – não sei se nosso não-relacionamento vai aguentar mais uma noticia bombástica.

– Provavelmente não iria mesmo – disse a moça ainda lendo as mensagens enquanto entrava na limusine – nos vamos encontra-lo e cuidaremos dele.

– Não o matem – disse Andrei olhando para o relógio – já me bastou um espirito furioso pelo ano.

– Falou e disse – resmungou a garota – Anna Miller mandou uma mensagem, elas já acabaram e estão indo para o aeroporto.

– E é pra lá que iremos – balbuciou esfregando os olhos pela dor – eu preciso relaxar, preciso de férias.

– Foi um acordo justo – tentou amenizar a situação, mas aquilo não consolou Andrei.

– Parece uma sina, viver condenado entre acordos com os mortos.

– Não se preocupe nos vamos dar um jeito nisso – confirmou a garota – quando chegarmos em casa vou reunir as meninas e daremos um jeito.

– Avisem a Anna Miller que ela terá de ficar comigo a partir de hoje, não vou me ariscar, aprendi a lição.

– Se aprendeu não deveria deixar Damon também? – o homem fez uma careta olhando para a janela, Anna se controlou para não rir, a situação não pedia risadas, mas sempre quando o assunto envolvia Damon ele ficava assim, sem controle e para elas, ver Andrei fora de controle era algo novo.

– Você quer ver o palácio em chamas? – perguntou apreciando a paisagem da nova Paris. A loira já sabia o que ele ia dizer, mas continuou.

– Não.

– Então deixe Damon ir para casa com Stefan, é o melhor que podemos fazer – disse o homem afundando no estofado – por mais que eu queira que ele fique a época das minhas vontades já passou.

A loira olhou com simpatia para o pai, ela cuidaria daquilo, Andrei precisava de uma folga, nem que pra isso tivesse de rever seus pesadelos.

**Palácio**

Era de manhã cedo quando Damon acordou em uma das redes do 'seu' paraíso particular, desde que havia descoberto aquele lugar tinha se entregado á calma e ao conforto que aquela temperatura tinha a oferecer, sem contar que entre os cochilos e mergulhos conseguiu varrer, mesmo que temporariamente, os recentes acontecimentos da sua mente. Vez por outra se pegava sentado à beira da lagoa artificial tentando esquecer a conversa que teve com Andrei.

Tanta coisa que havia acontecido, tanta coisa ainda não fazia sentido, pelo menos não dentro de si, tentava refletir e julgar tudo friamente, mas ainda sim...

– Droga – disse o rapaz balançando a cabeça, tentando varrer novamente tudo de sua mente, ele saiu da rede usava as roupas que havia trazido consigo de casa, uma calça jeans, t-shirt branca e a camisa de flanela xadrez, se sentia mais confortável naquelas roupas, pelo menos naquela temperatura. Por mais que o palácio fosse bem aquecido, ele ainda sentia um frio inexplicável.

Caminhou sonolento pelas pedras, precisava encontrar algo para comer, desde ontem no final da tarde de instalará ali e esquecera-se do mundo, ainda estava tão desorientado que não percebeu que havia pisado em uma pedra com lima, seu pé escorregou fazendo o rapaz cair de bunda no cão e deslizar pela pedra sendo jogado dentro d'agua com roupa e tudo.

Voltou à superfície sentindo uma pontada no quadril, mais um hematoma.

– Perfeito – disse nadando até à margem – um dia sozinho Damon, um único dia e você consegue outro machucado – quando conseguiu sair da agua, alisando os quadris ele procurou por algo para se enxugar, só agora reparando que não trouxera nada, lhe restando apenas uma alternativa.

Quando Damon cruzou o palácio completamente ensopado, seu primeiro pensamento não foi ir ao quarto trocar de roupa, não, a fome falou mais alto no seu caso, inegavelmente mais alto.

Começou a descer as escadas passando pelos corredores, com consciência que estava molhando todo o carpete. Metade dos empregados eram bruxos, feiticeiros e sabe-se lá o que mais, um pouco de agua no carpete era fácil de tirar. Quando chegou a um dos corredores principais o rapaz reconheceu o caminho, percebendo só então que seu senso de direção o levara a única coisa que não tinha visto ainda, não depois de tudo, era ela, a porta do salão principal de festas, onde havia sido arrastado no primeiro dia.

Paralisado olhando para aquela porta, que encerrava o seu inferno particular. Começou a se aproximar, ignorando todos os seus instintos, segurando a maçaneta. Por que precisava entrar? Não já tinha problemas demais? Parecia uma briga interna consigo mesmo, uma briga sem vencedores.

Não conseguiu desvendar quanto tempo ficara ali, olhando a maçaneta em sua mão, tentando decidir se valia a pena entrar naquele lugar de novo.

– Nunca vale mesmo – respondeu girando-a, quando abriu a porta percebeu que todo o local estava destruído, o assoalho, as janelas, o teto, tudo parecia um caos, tinha material de reforma por toda a parte, panos cobriam as paredes, escadas, parecia uma grande obra como se tivessem querendo refazer o local, ou maquiá-lo. Só quando começou a caminhar no meio daqueles escombros, do caos de cerâmica quebrada e vidraças partidas que ele concluiu – não adianta – disse pra si, finalmente chegando quem sabe a uma conclusão de suas dúvidas podem mudar tudo, podiam explodir aquele lugar e ele ainda sentiria, ele saberia que o que era aquele lugar, aquele lugar era o inferno.

Ele começou a afastar-se do salão, não se incomodando em fechar a porta, saiu e não olhou para trás, o inferno ficaria para trás. Tomado por esse pensamento ele voltou a sua busca por alimento, tinha que varrer aquilo enquanto podia, simplesmente varrer.

Já estava dobrando o corredor de novo quando esbarrou em alguém que o segurou no susto.

– Damon? – disse Stefan afastando um pouco o rapaz, com o susto – por que está todo molhado – o moreno ainda encarou Stefan como se não entendesse o que ele fazia ali, só então começou a processar que era de manhã e o grupo já devia estar de volta – por que está molhado? – repetiu a pergunta, o rapaz abriu a boca incerto tentando procurar uma explicação plausível que não demorasse meia hora para ser concluída.

– Eu estava tomando banho – disse no tom mais inocente que conseguiu.

– De roupa?

– Isso foi um acidente, como foi em Paris? – mas isso não afastou o ar de dúvida do rosto de Stefan.

– Que acidente? Você está ferido?

– Eu estou bem – respondeu – depois conto toda a história, mas, por favor, só pare de me perguntar besteiras – pediu impaciente.

– Você está bem mesmo?

– Vá se danar Stefan – disse o rapaz se irritando com a insistência com irmão – estou atrás de comida.

– Estão colocando o café, Andrei mandou fazer a mesa – disse não entendendo a impaciência do mais novo.

– Isso... – começou medindo as palavras, a ideia de café da manhã era ótima agora, mas não com Andrei na mesa, não estava pronto ainda, não quando ainda não tinha digerido tudo aquilo – não é uma boa ideia, pode fazer um prato para mim e levar no meu quarto?

– Por que não vai pra mesa com a gente? – perguntou, Damon mordeu o lábio ainda tentando evitar o assunto – o que aconteceu?

– Andrei falou comigo – disse por fim, recebendo um olhar de compreensão do irmão – ele preencheu algumas lacunas e mostrou algumas coisas que... que eu não sei se estava pronto pra saber, nem se queria... eu... – e parou novamente, não queria entrar no assunto de novo – eu só não consigo ainda...

– Eu entendo – interrompeu Stefan não querendo força-lo mais – eu vou levar algo para você comer, vá pro quarto, troque de roupa e eu vou pra lá assim que puder.

– Ok – respondeu o rapaz, Stefan o soltou e Damon saiu praticamente correndo de volta para seu quarto.

Damon encontrou em seu quarto meio desnorteado fechando a porta atrás de si, estava em seu quarto, território, até o seu entendimento seguro, ele olhou ao redor para o cômodo imenso, território seguro? Ali? Foi como se sua memoria o tivesse deixado burro de um dia para o outro, foi ali, naquele mesmo quarto que tudo acontecerá, atrás dessas mesmas paredes. Sua cara não era mais a mesma, provavelmente Andrei havia mandado troca-la, mas o ambiente, os moveis, o papel de parede, as cortinas era tudo o mesmo.

Então por que se sentia seguro ali? Está certo que Andrei nunca mais havia adentrado no quarto sem sua autorização, a única vez foi quando tiveram a conversa naquela noite, mas mesmo assim, não havia motivos para se sentir em paz ali dentro.

Devia sentir o mesmo desgosto que sentia no salão de festa, aquele deveria ser o seu primeiro inferno, afinal aquelas paredes testemunharam os piores momentos de sua vida, aquelas paredes assistiram sua chegada ao fundo do poço, e agora aquelas paredes lhe ofereciam conforto. Era como se toda a situação estivesse pedindo, na verdade implorando para ser esclarecida em frente a seus olhos, mudar a cara do ambiente, converte-lo um mar de segurança ou simplesmente expor-lhe bons motivos em meio a verdade não mudava nada, ele odiava a sala, ainda tinha medo das paredes daquele quarto e do que elas sabiam, e principalmente, não ele não conseguia perdoar Andrei.

A verdade o atingiu em cheio, o rapaz respirou fundo se sentindo horrível, queria muito pensar no homem, queria muito entender o lado dele e como devia ter sido difícil, mas não conseguia, a dor física sempre ia superar culpa. Culpa não te fazia sangrar, culpa não te fazia gritar, culpa não te fazia querer morrer todo santo dia, não, queria ele ter sentido algo tão doce quanto a culpa enquanto era mutilado.

Ele tirou os tênis depressa e tirou a blusa de flanela, jogando as peças de roupa no chão, indo direto a seu closet, não havia pegado nada dali desde que havia chegado, era tão grande, tinha tanta coisa que ele nunca usaria, ali só precisava de uma coisa, jogou a sunga no chão ficando completamente nu, abriu a segunda gaveta na parte esquerda pegando um de seus blusões. Os blusões que o acompanhou durante todo o trajeto, durante todo seu martírio, ali, somente ali ele se sentiria seguro.

Vestiu a peça sentindo o calor do linho em seu corpo frio, agora longe daquela temperatura tropical, saiu do closet indo direto para sua cama, a cama que não havia presenciado seus horrores, só quando se emaranhou nas cobertas que conseguiu relaxar.

Pronto, era ali que tomaria sua decisão, ali, onde era verdadeiramente seguro. Fico lá apreciando o calor das cobertas até a porta se abrir, Stefan entrou com uma bandeja de comida, quando viu o irmão na cama parou.

– Eu trouxe o café, você vai dormir? – Damon não respondeu, apenas estendeu a mão para Stefan, o moreno ainda ficou olhando-o sem entender o porquê de tal atitude, mas nos dias em que viviam, não cabia questionar nada vindo de Damon.

Ele fechou a porta, colocando a bandeja em cima de uma das mesas, tirou os sapatos e se colocou embaixo das cobertas com o irmão, Damon deixou-se ser abraçado por Stefan enquanto repousava sua cabeça ainda molhada no peito do irmão.

– Por que estamos na sua cama? – murmurou Stefan tentando iniciar um dialogo.

– Aqui é seguro – disse de olhos fechados – é o único lugar seguro – sem querer saber como o rapaz havia chegado aquela conclusão ele continuou.

– Agora que está seguro, quer fazer alguma coisa? – Damon acenou afirmativamente, Stefan esperou a resposta que veio em um sussurro quase sonolento.

– Precisamos ir embora – concluiu – não... não quero ficar aqui, eu já estou curado, podemos ir – Stefan mordeu os lábios com aquela afirmação, temia quando esse dia chegasse, temia mais por que não sabia a reação dos interessados no assunto, tanto a de Damon quanto a de Andrei. Em sua posição, no meio desse dilema, ele tentava se manter neutro, mas agora, com o menor nos braços ele apenas conseguiu dizer uma coisa.

– Depois da festa de casamento de Gael e Amélia nos iremos – disse finalmente, Damon ergueu o rosto levemente para encarar o irmão, surpreso.

– Gael e Amélia vão casar? – e só então Stefan percebeu que Damon não sabia o que eles tinham ido fazer em Paris.

– Isso é uma longa historia – comentou o vampiro – mas sim eles vão nesse final de semana, fomos a Paris comprar algumas coisas para festa. Não compramos nada pra você por que pelo que me disseram você tem muita roupa aqui.

– Tenho sim – disse voltando a se encostar no peito do irmão – depois da festa nos iremos?

– Iremos.

– Você vai dizer a ele? – Stefan apertou Damon mais fortemente em seus braços, precisava tomar partido de um lado, do lado que mais precisava dele.

– Vou, não se preocupe com isso – disse sentindo Damon finalmente relaxar.

– Fale da viagem – e ficaram assim o resto da manhã, deitados enquanto Stefan murmurava os acontecimentos da viagem no ouvido do irmão, torcendo para que sua narrativa limpasse o mal que afligia seus pensamentos.

_Se a alguém interessar, foi esse anel que Andrei comprou:__  
><em>_ . _


	16. Simples

A cerimonia de casamento havia sido linda, no belíssimo jardim coberto aos fundos da mansão, tinham uns 80 convidados, todos muito bem acomodados. Alguns amigos haviam vindo de toda a parte, apenas os íntimos. Era uma bela manhã, a neve deu uma trégua melhorando a situação. Todos estavam bem vestidos, penteados e cheios de luxo.

Em meio aquela aura mágica de felicidade, Gael recebeu uma belíssima Amélia em longo vestido branco, tomara de caia em decote de coração drapeado, a saia era toda cobertas de rosas em alto relevo dando volume ao vestido, seu cabelo estava soltou sem véu nem tiara, usava um belo colar de brilhantes, estava radiante.

A cerimonia foi rápida, mas muito bonita, os votos de ambos falavam de compromisso e compreensão. Andrei como padrinho ficou no altar ao lado de Bonnie. Os dois estavam muito satisfeitos.

Ao término, todos foram para o salão de festa, para a recepção, uma banda havia sido contratada e agora tocava animadamente para os convidados que dançavam loucamente, não era uma banda tradicional de casamento. Andrei olhou para o grupo animado ficando ao lado de Klaus que chegará para cerimonia, ele e Rebecca tinha partido após o despertar de Damon, retornando agora que quando tinham sido convidados por Amélia, a maioria dos convidados era dela.

– Se esta procurando o seu rapaz ele subiu – disse observando o Ser procurar algo na multidão – acho que ele se incomodou com os votos do casal.

– Compromisso e amor eterno para alguém que está destinado a passar a eternidade com outro alguém que odeia, deve incomodar mesmo – comentou Andrei pegando uma taça de champanhe – com sua licença.

– Toda – disse Klaus, e Andrei saiu subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Damon. Bateu na porta não recebendo resposta, teria mesmo o rapaz vindo para cá? Insistiu mais uma vez, nada. Só quando sua curiosidade falou mais alto, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

O quarto não estava vazio e Nicklaus não estava errado, de pé olhando pela janela, como se estivesse desconectado do mundo estava Damon. Andrei fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando fazer sua presença conhecida, mas quando não obteve nenhuma reação do moreno, resolver aderir a uma abordagem mais direta.

– Você não vai descer? – questionou, Damon apenas fechou os olhos ouvindo aquela voz cortar seu raciocínio, ainda de olhos fechados ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Agora não. – respondeu. Sem saber como prosseguir naquele caso Andrei se aproximou mais, se Damon quisesse ele sairia, mas como o mesmo não parecia disposto a esboçar nenhuma reação... continuou.

– Stefan me disse que vocês vão embora amanhã de manhã – disse tentando dar continuidade a conversa, aquilo fez Damon reabrir os olhos e desprender, finalmente, sua atenção da janela – não vou impedi-lo se é isso que te incomoda.

– Eu sei que não vai – respondeu o rapaz, voltando o olhar para o mais velho – não é isso que me incomoda.

– Então o que é? – Damon mordeu os lábios ainda olhando para o belo rosto de Andrei, o ódio que alimentará durante todo o seu trajeto naquela casa era tão grande que ele mal reparara como o ser era bonito. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e a barba, sempre por fazer, estava feita o que o deixava mais jovem. Ele era forte e inegavelmente mais alto do que Damon, suas mão grandes, o rapaz bem sabia disso, todas as vezes que o tomou para si, ele se lembrava daquelas mãos o segurando contra a cama. Voltou a fechar os olhos quebrando aquela linha de raciocínio perigosa – Damon?

– Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho – disse o rapaz tentando afastar o calafrio do seu corpo – tem muita gente lá embaixo.

– Tudo bem então – concordou o homem, ainda de pé à alguns passos de distancia. Era tão complicado não saber onde exatamente eles estavam, onde haviam empacado, se havia sido perdoado, se não teriam futuro, ou se era apenas uma questão de tempo.

– Não vou ficar aqui o tempo todo – emendou o rapaz tentando amenizar a situação ao ver a expressão levemente desapontada de Andrei – eu só preciso me recompor um pouco e desço – o ser o olhou com um pouco mais de satisfação em seu rosto, fazendo o rapaz sentir um inexplicável prazer interno em proporcionar aquilo – só me de alguns minutos.

– Eu darei, mas antes – interrompeu começando a caminhar para próximo do rapaz, que lutou com todos os seus instintos para não dar um passo para trás – quando estava em Paris eu comprei algo para você.

– Comprou algo para mim? – repetiu agora administrando o desconforto da aproximação.

– Acabei comprando, mais pelo designer do que por qualquer coisa – começou incerto tirando a caixa do bolso e entregando a caixa a Damon – eles tinham em dois modelos, um com ouro rosa e puro, cerâmica branca e diamantes e outro em prata, ouro branco, cerâmica preta e diamantes, acho que o em prata combina mais com você – o rapaz abriu a caia e viu um anel lindo, com quatro camadas duplas, era belíssimo, visivelmente caro e a seu modo muito extravagante.

– Ele é lindo – disse o rapaz se contendo, só quando seus olhos pararam de dançar pelas camadas ele percebeu uma corrente de ouro branco passando por dentro do anel.

– Mandei colocar em uma corrente por que não sabia se iria usar no dedo... se queria colocar no dedo, talvez interpretasse o anel como outra coisa então... não interprete... a não ser que queira – Damon agora encarava Andrei com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto, o homem parecia realmente desconfortável em tentar se explicar e não conseguir - só me deixe coloca-lo em seu pescoço, se não quiser colocar no dedo... apenas se quiser – mesmo com o prazer interno que estava descobrindo em observar o mais velho sem jeito, ele se compadecer daquela figura desajeitada, então apenas tirou o anel da caixa e entregou-o se virando em uma autorização muda.

Andrei não conseguiu esconder o meio sorriso de satisfação, que temia em escapar por entre seus lábios quando viu Damon de costas esperando-o colocar o corrente. Aproximou-se afastado, desnecessariamente a gola da camisa do rapaz, só para observar as marcas de mordidas agora quase imperceptíveis que havia colocado ali, eram tão clarinhas que se perdiam no creme da pele do rapaz. Em um ato involuntário passou o polegar por uma das marcas fazendo Damon sentir um arrepio na espinha.

Ao perceber o que tinha feito Andrei parou com a carícia e passou o cordão por cima do rapaz o colocando e fechando o feche. Ajeitando delicadamente a peça sob a pele do menor, Damon ficou ali parado sentindo o peso do anel em seu pescoço, era realmente uma peça única. Quando terminou de arrumar a peça, movido por um instinto mais forte do que ele, o homem aconchegou-se e plantou um casto beijo na pele do pescoço do rapaz onde o feche ficou.

Damon fechou os olhos com o contato dos lábios na sua carne, mas não se afastou. Percebendo que não havia uma real repreensão naquele gesto o Ser subiu um pouco o beijo, começando a beija a nuca do rapaz, o menor apenas se viu apertando mais os olhos a brindo os lábios. Era estranho, ele nunca o havia sentido tão delicado, tão doce, diferente de tantos beijos urgentes e violentos, beijos que antes te exigiam tanto agora não o cobravam nada. Sentindo que se aquilo continuasse, e ele próprio poderia se perder naquilo que tinha por controle, resolver intervir.

– Temos de descer – murmurou Damon, Andrei parou seus movimentos onde estava como se esperasse por uma justificativa mais concisa para interromper aquilo – a festa, é um dos padrinhos, você precisa estar lá – o senhor dos vampiros respirou fundo, ainda contra a nuca do rapaz como se quisesse gravar o seu cheiro.

– Eu te amo – murmurou sem pensar, e foi o suficiente para Damon sentir seu coração rachar, o rapaz abriu os olhos voltando à desgostosa realidade. Queria que fosse simples, queria dizer algo que correspondesse, mas todos os capítulos daquela historia o impediram, era complicado demais.

– É muito cedo – foi sua resposta ainda lutando com o incomodo em seu peito que o perturbava desde daquela maldita conversa – por favor, desça eu vou logo depois de você – e como se quisesse quebrar todo o encanto, se afastou bruscamente de Andrei indo para o banheiro deixando o outro de pé sozinho em frente às janelas.

O Andrei ainda o observou sair, sumindo pela porta do banheiro, se escondendo dele. Tinha de ter paciência, uma paciência imensurável. Um dia Damon estaria pronto e tudo valeria a pena. Pensando nisso deu as costas aquela sensação maravilhosa que era ter o menino perto de si e saiu em direção ao salão de festa.

Dentro do banheiro Damon lavava o rosto pela enésima vez, tentando encontrar paz em seu espirito. Ele olhou o seu reflexo no espelho a cor estava longe do seu rosto, as olheiras já haviam sumido, seu olhar desceu para o seu pescoço onde a corrente fina levava ao belo anel dado por Andrei. Era lindo, mas apesar de todos os fatores apontarem para a beleza absoluta daquela peça, ele não tinha vontade de usá-la, era como se ela fosse uma confirmação para seu status, por mais que o outro dissesse que não, ele sabia que colocar o anel no dedo era render-se.

Balançou a cabeça, agoniado. Algo teria de mudar, com urgência, ele precisava mudar isso, assumir o controle.

– Mas como?

**Salão de festa horas depois**

Já eram tarde da noite quando a maioria dos convidados começou a se retirar, a maioria preferiu seguir viagem e não se hospedar na mansão. Depois da conversa, Damon descera como prometido se unira a Katherine e Rebecca, ótimas companheiras de festa e cairá na pista de dança, tentando esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Agora, só restava meia dúzia de gatos pingados dançando ao som do DJ, um deles a própria noiva que esquecerá o decoro e rebolava agora dentro do seu vestido e noiva, o próprio Gael já havia desistido de tentar levar Amélia para a suíte preparada para eles, a moça parecia disposta a aproveitar a festa até o ultimo minuto.

Em meio ao dança desconexa protagonizada, agora, por Damon e Bonnie e rapaz rodou a bruxa que agora ria muito animada pelo consumo excessivo de champanhe, ele conseguiu ver Andrei. O homem estava na porta se despedindo de um grupo de convidados, sorria abertamente para alguns e era muito cortes com outras. Os olhos gélidos de Damon se estreitaram quando viu uma moça loira, com não menos de 1,80 de altura se inclinar para Andrei e dizer algo em seu ouvido.

Ainda estático, dançando automaticamente, como se não quisesse por um fim a dança ele voltou a girar Bonnie, sem desprender os olhos da cena, foi em câmera lenta que à moça deu um rápido beijo, nada casto, nos lábios de Andrei, colocou algo no bolso da calça do homem e saiu desfilando em todo o seu glamour e charme.

Esse era o homem que há algumas horas dissera que o amava? Era esse tipo de amor? Desprendeu os olhos da cena rodando Bonnie com mais determinação fazendo a bruxa dar um gritinho de felicidade, quando a musica parou e todos gritaram de insatisfação conseguiram ver Gael de pé em frente ao palco que a banda tocava outrora.

– Gente vamos religar daqui a pouco – disse ao microfone – só quero pedir para minha digníssima esposa, se despedir dos nossos amigos por que hoje, ela querendo ou não, é nossa noite de núpcias – e todos começaram a gritar animados, Amélia ficou escarlate, mas antes que ela conseguisse dizer algo ele desceu do palco a colocou nos braços levando-a do salão, sob aplausos e gritos animados, quando a porta fechou a musica recomeçou.

Ficaram nessa festa, agora sem proposito, até altas horas quando só restavam Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Katherine, Alice, Bonnie e Rebecca, a música parou. Uma das Anna's entrou no salão acompanhada por Klaus, que trazia outra garrafa de champanhe.

– Temos mais uma – disse o hibrido sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Katherine.

– Vocês produzem bebida aqui? – questionou Elena – toda refeição que eu como é com vinho, na festa tinha bebida sobrando e pelo que me lembro não compramos nenhuma em Paris, naquele dia vocês tomaram 10 garrafas de vodca.

– Treze – interrompeu Damon deitado no piso com Rebecca apoiando a cabeça na sua barriga, formando um T.

– Treze, de onde vem tanto álcool? – questionou a moça, Stefan riu da namorada, Elena estava tão bêbada quanto no dia que Damon a fez beber tequila.

– Andrei é um alcoólatra – concluiu Damon, apenas repassando a informação que havia adquirido – em 15 minutos de conversa ele praticamente secou uma garrafa de vodca, parecia que estava bebendo agua.

– Então vocês conversaram? – concluiu Klaus, só então Damon percebera o que saíra da sua boca.

– Não estamos falando sobre isso – disse começando a se sentar, fazendo Rebecca a fazer o mesmo.

– Não vamos mesmo? – quis saber Stefan, apesar de respeitar o espaço do irmão, também tinha curiosidade em saber onde os dois estavam afinal.

– Não vou – repetiu Damon, olhando a sua volta e percebendo que todos realmente esperavam um posicionamento, quase ansiosos por um parecer – eu não posso dizer nada, por que eu mesmo não sei onde estamos – confessou finalmente, deixando seus ombros caírem sentindo-se cansado. Não via a hora de sair daquele lugar e retomar sua vida, parecia que tudo ali era mais difícil.

– Então você não o perdoou? – tentou simplificar Elena agora perdendo a noção das coisas pela bebida, o tom dela era tão papudo que o rapaz se viu sorrindo para ela, mas era mais um sorriso com um mesclar de tristeza.

– Se fosse tão simples assim – se viu dizendo, deixando transpassar para aquele grupo, pela primeira vez o dilema que estava vivenciando, não era apenas perdoar, era refazer todo um ano, refazer tudo, Damon teria de ser desfeito para conseguir levar aquilo em frente.

– Talvez seja – disse Klaus olhando para o rapaz – talvez o problema esteja em você, em querer colocar mais obstáculos em um caminho plano – Damon voltou sua atenção para Klaus, Era assim tão fácil? Quando se era amado, bastava esquecer todo o acontecido e pronto, eles viveriam juntos para sempre, Andrei o amando?

Lembrou-se do beijo em sua nuca, da suavidade daquele gesto, de como era bom, daquelas mãos repousadas em seu ombro, para só então lembrar das mesmas mãos o pressionando na cama quebrando seus ossos para mantê-lo no lugar, fechou os olhos de rompante tentando reprimir o pensamento. Klaus estava errado, não era simples, nunca seria.

– Eu vou me deitar – disse finalmente ficando de pé, antes que alguém conseguisse o impedir – viajamos amanhã e eu não organizei nada ainda.

– Não precisa ir – começou Stefan, mas Damon acenou com um não e saiu do salão sem olhar para trás, começou a subir as escadas o mais depressa que conseguiu passando de relance pela biblioteca, dobrou em mais um corredor, aquele maldito palácio era imenso, só quando se viu no final do segundo lance de escadas e que o rapaz parou.

Na verdade paralisou, pois a figura da moça loira completamente deslumbrante que beijara Andrei, naquela que ele acreditava ter sido sua saída, caminhava como uma pantera enquanto arrumava a alça do seu vestido, a moça tinha saído de um cômodo com portas imensas de carvalho polido.

Quando percebeu que ela estava vindo em sua direção, o rapaz adiantou o passo passando por ela, como se não a visse parando de frente para a porta. Seu cérebro exigia uma descarga de adrenalina imediata, ele abriu a porta só para dar de cara com um Andrei sentado em uma poltrona fumando um charuto.

Foi um misto de coisas que ele não conseguiu explicar, sua mente trabalho tão rápido que ele mesmo se surpreendeu com a conclusão imediata, o homem pareceu ter somado na mesma velocidade a reação do rapaz, por que levantou-se assim que seu olhar cruzou com os olhos de vidro dele.

– Damon.

– Eu não quero saber – disse ainda parado a alguns passos da porta, tentando controlar algo dentro de si – não é da minha conta, eu só queria ter certeza.

– Não é o que está pensando – disse o ser se aproximando, Damon fez uma careta quando sentiu um perfume que não era o de Andrei em suas roupas, quando ele havia memorizado o cheiro do Ser?

– Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando – disse o menor dando um passo para a porta, com um gesto de mão Andrei a fechou antes que o rapaz chegasse até ela – abra a porta – mandou.

– Me deixe explicar, isso que aconteceu não tem nada haver com nos dois.

– Abra a porta – mandou novamente sentindo a raiva que julgara morta retornar a suas entranhas – e não existe um 'nos' para quantificar alguma coisa, agora abra a porta.

– Existe um 'nos' sim e você sabe disso – respondeu Andrei agora tentando se aproximar mais, quando ia segurar o braço do rapaz ele se afastou mais rosnando.

– Não me toque – vociferou – não quando cheira... quando cheira a isso – se odiou no mesmo minuto que a ultima silaba deixou seus lábios, Andrei parou olhando para o rapaz com um mesclar de duvida e diversão.

– Quando cheiro a que?

– Não é o seu cheiro – respondeu agora sabendo que seu controle já era.

– Gravou o meu cheiro?

– Abra a maldita porta – mandou o rapaz novamente, se afastando o mais que conseguia dele. Andrei o olhava extasiado.

– Damon... – começou, mas foi interrompido por outro rompante do rapaz.

– Uma garota? Sério? Ao menos encontre alguém que tenha um pênis, fica mais fácil digerir – se viu dizendo agora encarando a porta, irritado, por que não conseguia controlar as palavras e aquela raiva dentro de si. Andrei se viu sorrindo agora, amando cada declaração do rapaz, mas tinha de controlar a situação.

– Não me importa o sexo, eu sou homem tenho minhas necessidades – e aquilo bastou, como se fosse um próprio demônio Damon virou-se lentamente para o outro que tentava conter como podia a euforia em ver o efeito de suas palavras.

– O que foi que você disse?

– Você me entendeu errado – começou, percebendo estar em território perigoso – eu te pertenço, e estou disposto a esperar por você minha vida inteira, mas como disse, eu sou homem, tenho minhas vontades e preciso me aliviar.

– E o que eu sou? Uma menininha virgem que vai continuar casta até perceber que não tem alternativa a não ser dar pro seu dono? – vociferou o rapaz, e o queixo de Andrei caiu com aquele rompante de baixo escalão.

– Damon...

– Então vai ser assim? Se pode se aliviar com qualquer prostituta do mundo sobrenatural, eu posso me aliviar por aí também, afinal não sou mais virgem em nenhuma dos meus orifícios, graças a vocês.

– Isso não vai acontecer – reprendeu Andrei não gostando do caminho que aquela conversa estava seguindo – se alguém se aproximar de você...

– Você vai fazer o que? – questionou Damon – Está atrasado umas 400 pessoas atrás – continuou vendo o olhar de Andrei gelar – O que foi? Eu sou homem Andrei, eu também tenho minhas necessidades, ou você, em algum momento em todos esses anos pensou que eu ia permanecer virgem esperando o meu salvador me trazer até o seu palácio de inverno e me foder até a morte... – o rapaz calou-se no momento que Andrei avançou sobre ele o prendendo com força contra a parede, Damon sentiu a pancada forte contra sua coluna e seu corpo ser imprensado pelos músculos bem torneados de Andrei.

O ser segurou-o pela coxa o erguendo, fazendo com que os corpos se colassem mais, o rapaz ficou gélido e estático, sentindo seus pés deixarem o chão sem o seu controle, a respiração de Andrei era irregular, tinha a face escondida no pescoço de Damon, como se quisesse absorver o cheio do rapaz, gravá-lo.

Damon, que em reflexo ergueu as mãos para se proteger, tinha as duas plantadas no peito do mais velho, agora completamente esmagadas pela proximidade dos dois, incapaz de fazer algo por si. Ficou ali, parado, medindo cada movimento, temendo pelo pior. E como ele conhecia o pior, Andrei o havia violado de todas as formas conhecidas pelo homem, em todas as posições que o rapaz conhecia e desconhecia muitas delas vinham, a sua memoria, acompanhadas com uma dose de humilhação profunda.

Estar preso em uma parede pelo homem causador da sua falta de libido sexual era assustador. Quando sentiu-o começar empurrar contra seus quadris o rapaz prendeu a respiração, era isso? Ia ser violentado de novo? Sua ira diminuir sendo substituída imediatamente pelo medo, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quando sentiu a ereção se formando dentro das roupas de Andrei, era o fim da cordialidade.

Quando começou a tremer violentamente que a sua salvação chegou, talvez movido, finalmente, pela sensação de medo que transbordava do rapaz, Andrei o largou de imediato se afastando, levando-o ao chão, afastou-se o mais que conseguiu do moreno, sem se quer olhá-lo.

Em um ato que lhe era corriqueiro, Damon encolheu-se tentando parar de tremer, mas não conseguia, as lagrimas começaram a cair involuntariamente de seu rosto, reviver aquela sensação era ruim, muito ruim. Quando o trinco da porta abriu, Andrei rosnou.

– Saia daqui! – não precisou dizer duas vezes, Damon voou pela porta saindo do cômodo em pânico em direção a seu quarto.

Horas depois que chegara a seu quarto, o rapaz ainda estava em pânico. Havia tomado um longo banho a portas trancadas, com medo da invasão, queria limpar aquele cheiro do seu corpo, jogara sua coisa de qualquer forma dentro da mala e a colocou ao lado da sua cama, ia embora assim que amanhecesse, não iria mais dar espaço para algo assim acontecer.

Vestiu seu blusão e atirou-se na cama se cobrindo da cabeça aos pés, ainda temendo que a porta se abrisse, no meio a noite. Quando se convencera que não iria conseguir dormir, devido a seu medo, o rapaz sentou-se na cama, mas preferiu não fazê-lo, pois no exato momento que encostou-se na cabeceira a porta do seu quarto de abriu.

O rapaz congelou vendo a figura de Andrei de robe e chinelos olhando para ele, seu cabelo estava molhado penteado para trás, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Damon paralisou onde estava novamente, tentando decidir qual era a melhor solução, gritar por Stefan? Gritar por qualquer um? Mas quem ia defendê-lo de Andrei? Não existia ninguém no mundo que conseguiria pará-lo, não mais.

– Eu sabia que estava acordado – disse meio receoso entrando no cômodo fechando a porta atrás de si – eu só queria esclarecer uma coisa, antes de você ir.

Sem conseguir dizer nada, Damon apenas acenou temendo que qualquer contrariedade levaria ao descontrole do ser e a sua ida para casa em uma maca. Vendo o pânico nos olhos do menino Andrei manteve uma distancia segura.

– A moça que você viu sair do meu escritório se chama Natasha, ela é uma vampira de Kiev, e sim ela é uma das minhas amantes – confessou sob o olhar atento do rapaz – e sim eu tenho mais de uma amante, na verdade tenho varia essas amantes que você deve parte de sua vida – Damon agarrou-se mais aos lençóis esperando ele terminar, não ia tirar conclusões precipitadas, não mais, sua cabeça estava tonta demais para isso – pessoas como eu, do jeito que somos, quando encontramos alguém como você, nossos escolhidos, somos condicionados a sentir desejo por vocês...

... de querer sua pele, seu corpo, tudo em vocês nos apetece, somos tão atraídos por nossos escolhidos que só a sua existência nos manteria vivos e por isso tomamos muito cuidado com vocês, os trazendo para junto de nos. O que pode não ser uma boa ideia. O desejo é muito grande, é maior do que qualquer coisa que já tenha sentido e nos controlar é uma tarefa quase impossível. Quando eu te achei naquela floresta e provei do seu sangue, eu lutei contra meus instintos e deixei você ir, mas você foi crescendo e eu fui assistindo seu corpo mudar e o meu desejo aumentar, então para que eu não atravessasse o mundo e te fizesse em pedaços para me saciar, eu tentei apagar o fogo com minhas amantes. Nem sempre funcionava, eu tentava converter tudo e raiva, ou em algo construtivo, mas elas me ajudaram muito.

Damon ficou ali parado ouvindo a narrativa, tentando não baixar a guarda por nada, ainda temia que Andrei pulasse em cima dele e o reivindicasse.

– O que eu disse, quando estávamos aqui mais cedo é verdade – murmurou agora se aproximando – eu te amo, e vou amá-lo pelo resto da minha vida. Não entenda o que eu faço como traição, apenas saiba que quando estiver pronto, se um dia quiser ter esse amor e quem sabe conseguir me amar também, eu estarei te esperando, não importa quanto tempo demore – Damon fechou os lábios mais confuso do que nunca, seus sentimentos querendo pregar-lhe outra peça, baixou os olhos para os lençóis ainda tremendo levemente.

– Você tomou banho? – conseguiu dizer, querendo por tudo quebrar aquele clima tenso e o pânico que se instaurava em si. Ele não ergueu os olhos, mas sabia que Andrei abrira um tímido sorriso.

– Tomei seis banhos gelados – confessou o homem – nada que não estou acostumado – Damon pensou em algo mais firme para dizer, mas foi interrompido por Andrei – está tarde menino precisa dormir, tem uma longa viagem – e da mesma forma displicente que entrou, saiu do quarto, deixando Damon sozinho na sua já tão exaustiva batalha interna.

Pela manhã tudo parecia mais calmo, mas limpo, a noite passada parecia ter sido nada mais do que um sonho ruim. Quando todos já estavam prontos para partir, e metade dos carros já estava cheio de malas e com alguns membros da comitiva, Damon se despediu das Anna's, se detendo mais a sua companheira de bebida Anna Petrova. Saiu do palácio rindo muito com a moça.

Stefan tinha acabado de entrar em um dos carros e agora esperava por ele a porta, mas antes de chegar ate ele, o rapaz ainda tinha um obstáculo a burlar. Andrei estava parado no ultimo degrau da escada, estendendo a mão para Damon. Sentindo Anna Petrova o empurrar em incentivo, e sentindo o próprio corpo fazer isso por si, ele desceu os degraus relutante e entregou-lhe a mão. O ser a segurou ajudando-o a descer os próximos degraus, quando já estava no penúltimo parou o encarando, pois a diferença de um degrau fazia com que sua altura nivelasse.

– Se precisar de mim – iniciou o homem em todo seu decoro.

– Eu sei – completou Damon acenando levemente não sabendo se era resquícios do medo da noite passada ou apenas a verdade – não... – começou, perdendo a coragem no meio da frase, Andrei lhe sorriu levemente como se quisesse encorajá-lo a continuar – não precisa esperar pela minha ligação, eu sei que pode sentir quando... eu quiser.

– Eu ligarei não se preocupe – respondeu poupando o pobre rapaz de terminar a sentença – tenha cuidado minha vida – pediu, o apelido que antes nada mais era do que uma piada em meio as palavras ásperas e cheias de luxuria, agora pareciam tão verdadeiro que quase fez o rapaz vacilar e esquecer das outras vezes que era usado.

– Eu terei não se preocupe – confirmou. Como se estivesse satisfeito pelo carinho ter sido bem recebido, Andrei inclinou-se e planou um casto beijo na bochecha de Damon, o rapaz sentiu uma sensação estranha correr pelo seu corpo, quando se afastaram voltaram a se encarar, dessa vez no rosto de Damon existia um leve rubor. Aquilo pareceu dar forçar a Andrei que finalmente falou.

– Sei que não está pronto ainda, mas quando estiver você pode colocar o anel, apenas se quiser, se sentir-se confortável – ainda sem cortar o contato visual o rapaz ergueu a outra mão, mostrando o belo anel de prata que Andrei havia lhe dado, o homem ficou estático com a visão daquilo, voltando-se confuso para o garoto.

– Eu resolvi colocar – começou incerto – é pesado para levar no pescoço, e serve também como... como prevenção, eu... não sei se quero alguém olhando para mim com segundas intenções e... nesse casos ele vai me ajudar, então pensei que seria uma boa ideia, não significa... quero dizer, não quer dizer que esteja tudo bem... eu só coloquei... – o sorriso de Andrei alargou-se fazendo a sentença nos lábios do rapaz morrer de vez – você entendeu.

– É claro que fiz – confirmou. Eles ainda ficaram lá, se analisando por um tempo, sem consciência que a comitiva esperava pelo menor, sentindo a presença um do outro, talvez pela última vez, quando Damon começou a se sentir desconfortável com o olhar penetrante de Andrei sobre si, o mais velho captou o sentimento e disse gentilmente – faça uma boa viagem.

– Obrigada – respondeu, e por fim eles se separaram. Damon passou por Andrei entrando em um dos carros sentando no banco de trás sem dizer uma palavra, o homem não virou-se para ver a partida do rapaz, apenas voltou a subir os degraus e entrou no palácio. Damon encolheu-se assistindo-o partir, fechou a cara e não falou mais, estava finalmente indo para casa.

**Mystic Falls (horas depois)**

A viagem do rapaz se seguiu do mesmo jeito pelas incontáveis horas até chegar em Mystic Falls, por mais que todos conversassem sem parar, animados e risonhos, Damon não se preocupou em enturmar-se, fez o caminho todo em silencio, lutando contra seus pensamentos.

Agora quando entrava na sua casa, junto com Stefan que levava as lamas o rapaz se viu parando na entrada, Stefan, que a essa altura já estava preocupado com o irmão parou ao seu lado, puxando-o seu rosto para fazê-lo encarar.

– Damon tudo bem?- questionou Stefan. O rapaz desviou o olhar, olhando agora para a casa, não a reconhecia mais como casa, sua casa. Ele fechou os olhos tentando respirar o ar do local e o cheiro de Andrei inexplicavelmente impregnado em suas roupas invadiu seus sentidos. Andrei, maldito seja, ele havia te tirado tudo, sua imortalidade, sua vida, sua liberdade, sua paz e agora, nem o ódio que sentia, que o mantinha de pé naqueles dias turbulentos ele possuía, não conseguia mais sentir, o ódio que antes era seu companheiro havia se esvaído com a verdade, agora ele estava ali, vazio.

Ele reabriu os olhos olhando para aquela casa, sentindo o oco em seu peito, não sentir nada estava o matando, saber que havia passado por tudo aquilo e não tinha nem o direito de sentir. Seu pensamento correu direto para o palácio, seu coração congelou, não, não estava vazio, ali tinha dor, tanta dor de estar sozinho, de passar metade de sua vida correndo atrás de Katherine, depois de Elena, de cair nos braços de tanta gente que mal conseguiu contar na busca de algo mais, para só então perceber que sempre teve algo mais, ali esperando por ele, sempre teria Andrei, por mais que gritasse, cuspisse e o declarasse que o odiava ele sempre estaria lá, esperando por ele.

Só que hoje, depois de tudo, de todas as verdades não ditas quando deveriam ser, depois de todas as longas conversas...

Ele não conseguia.

Ivana conseguirá afinal.

Ele não conseguia ficar no mesmo espaço que o outro, não conseguia nem ao menos encará-lo sem sentir pânico, e isso, inexplicavelmente, doía tanto.

Era isso que tinha dentro de si, depois de tudo que havia acontecido, era isso que o resumia, dor. E apesar do frisas todos os prós e contras, de tudo agora está perfeitamente bem, ele só tinha uma resposta para a pergunta de Stefan.

– Não – disse baixo com a voz embargada – eu não estou bem – e começou a chorar, Stefan se viu em um mesclar de alivio e tristeza, por ver alguma emoção em Damon, e envolveu e irmão em seus braços. Era um fato, Damon não estava bem.


	17. Normal

**Um ano e meio depois...**

– Não – gritou Damon do outro lado da linha enquanto corria pelos corredores do campus.

– Stefan adora Bon Jovi – insistiu Elena saindo por sua vez da escola, a garota estava no ultimo ano e se preparava para as provas de admissão na faculdade – vamos nos divertir tanto, seria uma previa.

– De jeito nenhum – repetiu o rapaz passando por um grupo de alunos que o cumprimentou na passagem, desviando-se da maioria deles e de alguns professores nada satisfeitos do departamento de linguística, Damon conseguiu chegar ao estacionamento – a ultima vez que fizemos isso eu acordei no lago de Mystic Falls vestido como um dos Ramones.

– Era Halloween – defendeu a moça, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para convencer o rapaz – e Stefan vai com a gente, ele é uma pessoa responsável.

– Stefan não é uma pessoa responsável, chamavam ele de estripador - argumento puxou a chave do carro do bolso finalmente encontrando a caminhonete – vou ter de desligar, estou indo para livraria.

– Estou indo pra lá também, te encontro lá – o rapaz desligou o celular entrando no carro, jogando a bolsa e os livros no banco de trás, já lotado de coisas.

Tinha tanta coisa para fazer, corrigir provas, fazer os planos de aula de reforço, receber as encomendas da livraria. E ainda mais aquilo, deu a partida no carro e saiu.

Após terminar o trabalho com os escritos, os professores da universidade ficaram tão satisfeitos com o rapaz que o convidaram para lecionar uma disciplina complementar, 'Técnicas de tradução – hebraico', o rapaz teve de solicitar junto a Anna Miller um diploma falso em Letras para conseguir assumir o cargo.

Agora administrava duas turmas e ainda dava reforço duas vezes por semana, mas para ele não foi o suficiente. Após duas semanas de seu retorno, um advogado veio procura-lo para falar sobre a transferência dos bens, o rapaz tentou argumentar que não era seu desejo possuir nada por aqueles meios.

Depois de quase um mês de briga, os dois haviam entrado em um acordo, deixariam a conta em aberto e ele só usufruiria do dinheiro se fosse necessário. Fez uma reunião com Stefan no mesmo dia, tinha planos, não queria depender do conforto que aquele dinheiro podia te dar.

Analisou muito bem as opções de investimento, por fim decidiu fazer algo que te desse prazer. Apesar de ser cansativo, estava gostando da vida de professor, mesmo quando era um vampiro sanguinário ele ainda adorava literatura, até as mais banais, então decidira abrir uma livraria. Mystic Falls estava se tornando uma cidade universitária, já que a maioria dos estudantes da faculdade preferia se instalar nela pelo baixo custo e pela hospitalidade, sem contar que o numero de escolas locais só crescia.

Não era uma livraria grande, mas era o suficiente. Elena, Matt e Tyler, a contra gosto da mãe, trabalhavam lá meio expediente ajudando o rapaz. Dez minutos depois, diminuiu um pouco a marcha quando começou a entrar na cidade, seu celular tocando loucamente agora.

Depois de instalar a livraria e se livrar de todos os seus sentidos sanguinários, Damon aprendera a apreciar a calma e pacificidade de Mystic Falls, para todos os efeitos ele havia passado por uma doença terrível e teve de sair da cidade para o tratamento, isso explicava sua ausência, a palidez doentia em seu rosto e as marcas em seu pescoço e braços, fruto de supostas injeções e soros.

A historia de superação e fuga da morte, fez com que as pessoas simpatizem com o rapaz, acolhendo-o nessa nova fase. Estacionou próximo à livraria, pegando sua bolsa e o celular. Olhando o visor e reconhecendo o numero, "Só atender se estiver bem", dizia o visor. Ele mediu as sensações dentro de si e atendeu.

– Estou indo trabalhar – disse o rapaz tentando cortar a conversa, mas aquilo não abalou a voz do outro lado da linha.

– Eu também – disse Andrei como se fosse obvio – estou tentando mediar um acordo entre dois clãs a cinco horas.

– Dei duas aulas, apliquei uma prova, tenho pilhas de coisas para corrigir e um orçamento para terminar.

– Um dos lobisomens arrancou a cabeça do pai líder do clã de vampiros, então eu tenho um cadáver e e oito feridos – disse exausto, e aquilo fez a sobrancelha de Damon subir.

– Você ganhou – concluiu, ele passou pela entrada na livraria cumprimentando alguns clientes sem largar o celular, ele passou pela sessão infantil sendo abordado pela Srª. Lockwood que provavelmente veio conversar com Tyler.

– Olá Damon – disse ela ignorando o ato do rapaz estar no meio de uma ligação – estava esperando por você.

– Olá Carol – disse o rapaz tampando o som do celular – pode esperar um minuto? – pediu, a mulher deduziu quem seria.

– É o Andrei? Mande-lhe um abraço, estou ansiosa para finalmente conhece-lo – o rapaz sorriu com simpatia forçada e saiu em direção aos fundos. Essa era outra mentira que ele tinha que administrar. Após uma longa conversa com Stefan sobre como seria sua vida agora, eles havia decidido usar a situação dele a seu favor, para evitar qualquer investida, e provavelmente, alguns cadáveres, eles haviam lançado a historia que Damon havia se apaixonado pelo médico responsável por sua doença e agora estavam noivos.

Uma das Annas havia vindo a cidade, destruído qualquer registro de Andrei enquanto professor e um feitiço de memoria havia feito o resto.

O anel era exibido como um legitimo anel de noivado, fazendo todos que tinham duvidas se calarem, não podia um professor se dar ao luxo de comprar um anel daqueles só para sustentar uma mentira.

– É a Srª Lockwood? – questionou o homem ouvido a conversa, o rapaz não se dignou a responder – diga a ela que é sempre um prazer.

– Diga você mesmo – respondeu o moreno ouvindo a porta abrir e Elena entrar praticamente pulando animada – Elena chegou, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, ligou por algum motivo?

– Não, só queria ouvir a sua voz para manter o controle – o rapaz parou onde estava, odiava quando Andrei lançava aquela carta.

– Certo – respondeu o rapaz incomodado – eu... não sei se sabe, mas esse final de semana é meu aniversário.

– Eu fiquei sabendo – comentou o supremo esperando.

– Como?

– Você estava aqui no ano passado, eu sei a data – respondeu, fazendo Damon lembrar que passara o seu primeiro aniversario como humano, praticamente em coma naquela antiga cama.

– Não me lembre – completou – a questão é que... esse ano Caroline convenceu Stefan a ceder a casa e vamos fazer uma festa, vai ter muita gente, eu acho que vai ser legal, ver gente se divertindo, então... se não tiver nada pra fazer, você pode vir amanhã, conhecer o pessoal da cidade e...

– Chegarei pela manhã – disse cortando o discurso do rapaz, ele sentiu um mesclar de medo e satisfação, desde que havia saído do palácio naquela manhã, eles ainda não haviam se encontrado, trocavam apenas rápidas ligações. Aquele método era inegavelmente mais fácil – Anna Petrova está me assessorando essa semana, ela pode ir?

– Anna P. está com você? – questionou confuso – pensei que Anna Miller quem estava.

– Anna Miller viajou com a namorada – disse o homem.

– Namorada?

– Sim, namorada, é uma moça chamada Patrícia, mora aqui na cidade – comentou, houve um barulho do outro lado da linha – minha vida vou ter de desligar.

– Ok – disse quando Elena se aproximou – até mais – e desligou ainda olhando para o visor.

– Era o noivo?

– Não o chame assim – pediu com uma carranca – ele disse que vem para festa – completou.

– Vou finalmente conhecer o famoso Andrei? – disse Matt fechando a compra de uma moça com sua filha mais nova – quando ele chega?

– Amanhã de manhã – Elena parou animada.

– Dá tempo de irmos ao show.

– Minhas entradas chegaram ontem – disse o loiro animado, Damon estranhou o plural.

– Vai levar alguém? – questionou, mas Matt coçou a cabeça meio incerto.

– Não sei, estou esperando a resposta – e saiu para os fundos, o moreno observou Matt se afastar voltando seu olhar questionador para Elena.

– Katherine me disse que ele convidou Rebecca – e o queixo de Damon caiu, Rebecca? Com Matt?

– Quando isso aconteceu? – Rebecca estava fora da cidade, vinha apenas esporadicamente visitar suas novas amigas, não tinha como ela e Matt terem se aproximado em meio as visitar.

– Acho que você não pegou por que anda trabalhando demais – disse a moça – sabe o que pode melhorar sua vida? Um belo concerto de rock.

– Não vou, se quiserem ir vão – respondeu irritando-se pela insistência, não queria encrenca, não quando Andrei estava tão perto de vir – eu só quero evitar confusão.

– Então faça isso, ligue para ele, peça autorização – sugeriu, mas a coisa não era tão simples, pedir autorização para ir a um show era o mesmo que pedir guarda para transportar um documento diplomático. Na festa de Halloween da cidade, Andrei mandara uma guarda escondida do rapaz para vigiá-lo.

Não quis entrar em detalhes, mas a coisa ficou muito feia no final da noite e ele entendera que ir a festas não era seguro.

– Talvez não seja uma boa ideia – disse o rapaz tirando uma pasta da bolsa – vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

– Não – disse a moça vendo o moreno começar a corrigir as provas ignorando-a – não vai corrigir as provas agora?

– Se isso vai te tirar da minha cola, vou sim – respondeu friamente.

– É só um concerto, voltamos antes que ele chegue – insistiu Elena. Damon revirou os olhos, aquela garota não desistia nunca? – se eu pedir a autorização dele?

– Elena – reprendeu o rapaz, e a morena sorriu abertamente - não vou ligar para ele, está em reunião.

– Deixa uma mensagem de voz...

– Eu não vou fazer isso.

– São três horas de meia de viagem até Baltimore, Stefan pode ir dirigindo, o concerto deve acabar de uma da manhã e pegamos estrada, chegamos antes das cinco, o plano é perfeito. Como é que você dizia? Não existe má ideia, apenas ideias incríveis sendo mal executadas - o rapaz parou erguendo a sobrancelha pra ela.

– Eu criei um monstro.

– Vai dar certo, quer pelo amor de Deus relaxar – pediu a moça, Damon fechou a cara, ele não conseguia relaxar, tinha tanta coisa que podia dar errado – você tem até às 17 horas para decidir, é quando saímos.

– Não se preocupe, não vou mudar de ideia – disse quando a moça saiu para ajudar uma senhora a escolher um livro de receitas. Ele voltou sua atenção para as provas, tentando ignorar sua vontade, não ia pedir, não ia mesmo.

Perto do final da tarde, eles fecharam a livraria mais cedo, pois todos queriam ir ao show, o rapaz dirigiu até em casa, agora com mais papel do que começara o dia. Abriu a porta com o pé, habilidade adquirida e jogou tudo em cima mesinha que ficava na entrada, estava tão cansado, mas não satisfeito com isso.

– Olha ele chegou, vá se arrumar – gritou Caroline de dentro da cozinha – estamos saindo em quinze minutos.

– Eu não vou, já disse – repetiu seu disco arranhado se jogando no sofá – estou exausto e não vou para show nenhum.

Stefan saiu da cozinha, indo até o sofá pegou Damon deitado e o fez sentar no sofá, o rapaz sentou irritado, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo.

– Você vai.

– Me dê um bom motivo – pediu esfregando os olhos, Stefan não respondeu, apenas apontou para o lado do irmão, o rapaz virou-se para a porta da cozinha e viu todos eles lá, de pé esperando. Tyler, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt e Rebecca só esperando por ele.

A mensagem havia sido recebida, amanhã era seu aniversario, o primeiro que iria comemorar enquanto humanos, o primeiro depois de toda aquela confusão, o primeiro sem crises, brigas ou ameaças de morte. O primeiro. Tinha de ser especial, ao menos tentar, e se eles estavam dispostos a dirigir três horas para iniciar a comemoração de uma forma especial, ele também estaria.

– Preciso ligar para ele – falou o rapaz finalmente se rendendo e todos gritaram de satisfação.

– Eu já disse o quanto eu sou feliz por você não ser o irmão mais burro do mundo? - Damon se ergueu lhe lançando o mesmo olhar indignado que lançou a Elena mais cedo.

– Eu criei dois monstros - resmungou, indo até a entrada, pegando a bolsa e puxando o celular, discando o numero de Andrei.

A primeira vez, chamou até a ligação cair. Era estranho, por que isso nunca aconteceu. Ligou novamente e nada, por fim resolveu ligar para Anna Petrova, ela devia esta com ele. Na primeira ligação a moça atendeu.

– Oi Ana – disse o rapaz meio confuso – Andrei está com você? Eu estou tentando falar com ele, mas não atende o celular, a reunião acabou?

– Oi Damon – disse a moça visivelmente transpassando o nervosismo em sua voz – tudo bem? Olha ele está meio ocupado agora – começou como se quisesse medir as palavras, Damon parou onde estava. Ocupado? Para ele? Nunca havia acontecido.

– O que ele está fazendo? – questionou sentindo-se incomodado por perguntar.

– Ele está no quarto dele, vamos pegar o voo para aí daqui a pouco...

– Anna – insistiu o rapaz.

– Ele tem companhia – soltou de uma só vez. E aquilo bastou para fazer aquela sensação que só Andrei era capaz de despertar nele, nesses dias calmos, aparecer.

– Companhia? Companhia de quem?

– Eu não posso...

– Ana eu juro, se você não me respondeu eu conto você sabe o que a você sabe quem...

– São duas garotas que ele mandou trazer de Alna... eu não devia dizer isso, ele não vai gostar de saber que eu disse... – o rapaz sentiu o sangue ferver, mesmo não tendo nada com o homem e da longa explicação do porquê fazia aquilo, ele ainda desgostava, na verdade odiava, e saber que ele estava fazendo isso nas vésperas que iam se ver depois de tanto tempo, fez a coisa ficar pior.

Pro inferno, se não existia consideração da parte de Andrei, ele também não teria.

– Obrigado, diga que liguei te espero amanhã, até mais – pegou o celular desligou o aparelho, subiu as escadas depressa para trocar de roupa.

No andar de baixo, a maioria deles já estavam preocupados, achando que Damon havia desistido após conversar com Andrei, já estavam prontos para ir sem o rapaz quando ele apareceu.

Se não tivessem testemunhado todo ano passado ainda acreditariam que se tratava do mesmo Damon, desceu trajando suas antigas roupas negras, o cabelo penteado como antigamente e sua característica jaqueta de couro e um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Vá pegar o carro baby, por que hoje vamos vadiar – Stefan ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto Elena e as meninas gritaram animadas. Aquela noite ia ser longa.


	18. Feliz Aniversário

Bêbados como gambás.

Essa era a expressão certa. Pensava Stefan quando entrava em Mystic Falls, na volta do show. No banco ao seu lado ia um animado Tyler filmando o banco de trás, que ainda cantava trechos desconexos de 'this ian't a love song'. Espremidos vinham Damon, Elena, Bonnie e Caroline, as moças eram muito magras, o que não causava problemas. Rebecca e Matt, vinham em outro carro, logo atrás deles e Katherine, bom, Katherine aparentemente havia encontrado algo para se entreter na aérea VIP do show e mandou uma mensagem de texto, dando aval para irem embora sem ela, encontraria outros meios de ir para casa.

O show havia sido incrível, os lugares eram ótimos, a companhia perfeita, tudo correu, na medida do possível, perfeitamente. Não tinha do que reclamar. Pensava Stefan, enquanto ouvia os quatro tentarem começar a cantar 'It's my life', afinal o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, mas se ele sentisse? Damon havia contado que Andrei conseguia sentir as sensações do corpo dele, como prazer, dor entre outras. Será que Andrei sentirá aquilo?

Aquilo em questão, só aconteceu perto do final do show, quando todos já estavam muito 'felizes' para pensar em seus problemas. Katherine arrastou Damon junto com ela para os bastidores, ficando lá até o final. Quando o show acabou e Damon não apareceu, o vampiro colocou as 'moças felizes' aos cuidados de Tyler e foi em busca do irmão. O encontrando, para sua surpresa aos beijos com um casal, que o fazia de recheio e estavam prestes a despi-lo em público.

Nem querendo imaginar o tamanho da confusão que aquilo ia dar, Stefan afastou a moça e o rapaz e puxou Damon, ele veio sem resistência nenhuma, a bebida o havia feito perder as inibições em todos os sentidos. Só quando saíram para o estacionamento que ele percebeu as marcas de batom e os chupões no pescoço do mais velho.

Andrei chegaria em poucas horas! Foi seu primeiro pensamento.

Quando já tinha conseguido reunir todos no carro, e Matt e Rebecca já tinham saído para procurar o deles, o celular de Stefan tocou. Ele nem se dignou a dizer alguma coisa, o numero com certeza era internacional, provavelmente do jato, assim que atendeu ouviu a voz cortante de Andrei.

– _Passe para ele_ – mandou do outro lado da linha, Damon fez uma careta quando Stefan lhe estendeu o telefone.

– É pra você – o rapaz recebeu o telefone caindo no banco de trás em cima de Elena, Stefan teve muita vontade de rir, mas achou que podia se segurar por alguns minutos, até a ligação acabar.

– _Damon?_

– Vá atrás de suas prostitutas de... suas prostitutas, sei de onde elas sãos – gritou na linha antes de atirar o celular no meio do estacionamento o mais longe que sua embriagues permitiu, sendo aplaudido por Elena e Bonnie.

– Lá se vai meu celular – lamentou Stefan pegando a chave e fazendo sinal para o grupo entrar.

Agora, se aproximando da mansão o grupo estava tentando entrar no tom com 'livin on a prayer'. Não havia nenhum carro na entrada o que levava a crer que o voo de Andrei ainda não havia chegado, quando finalmente estacionou, ele e Tyler abriram as portas de trás uma de cada lado e o que sobrou daquele grupo desceu.

Com uma dificuldade que parecia sobre humana eles se arrastaram, cada um apoiado em alguém. Tyler resolveu ajudar Bonnie, Caroline, que não estava bêbada levou Elena até dentro da casa, por fim um Stefan risonho ficou com a divertida tarefa de ajudar Damon.

– Você parece um prostituto – disse para ao irmão de olhar vidrado, cabelos bagunçados e camisa desabotoada, ainda tinha marcas de chupões e de batom no seu pescoço e em no peito.

– E me sinto como uma puta feliz – respondeu sendo ajudado a sair do carro, os dois cambalearam para dentro da mansão, Damon olhando para casa como se fosse uma grande novidade, rindo a cada passo – e cheirando como uma também – completou quando começou a subir os degraus para seu quarto, Caroline já vinha descendo com Tyler.

– Deixamos as duas no seu quarto – disse Tyler – e esse aí?

– Vou coloca-lo na cama – respondeu o vampiro, mas Damon pareceu não gostar.

– Hoje é meu aniversário, não vou passar dormindo – e começou a cantar mais alguma coisa indecifrável, Stefan se viu sem alternativa e colocou o irmão nos ombros voltando a subir as escadas, Damon, ainda cantarolando, acenou para Tyler e Caroline.

– Vou chegar às 13 pra ajudar a arrumar a casa – gritou Caroline saindo em direção à porta.

– Certo – respondeu Stefan entrando no quarto de Damon o jogando na cama. O mais novo, começou a retirar os sapatos do bêbado.

– Vai me colocar pra dormir, sou bem exigente – começou com voz divertida – esse seu look Edward Culler sempre me excitou – disse enquanto puxava seus travesseiros para se aconchegar.

– Não, não vai dormir não – disse Stefan arrancando o travesseiro da mão do irmão – você vai tomar um banho e tirar esse cheiro de você.

– Stefan... – gemeu fazendo birra – eu estou bêbado, bêbados dormem.

– Não enquanto eu não tirar isso do seu pescoço.

– São meus troféus – respondeu jocosamente expondo mais o pescoço marcado.

– Conheço alguém que vai adorar conhecer a dona desse batom – disse o vampiro puxando a calça de Damon e a jogando no chão do quarto.

– Não vai nem me levar pra jantar? – Stefan puxou o rapaz o fazendo ficar de pé o conduzindo para o banheiro, quando já estavam dentro do box ele terminou de desabotoar a camisa de Damon jogando no chão, ligou o chuveiro, puxando agora a cueca do rapaz – eu aceito flores também – e foi jogado para debaixo da ducha fria, fazendo-o gritar com a agua congelante.

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO**

Já era 14:30, e Anna P. corriam pela casa levando um mundo de enfeites consigo, a festa não tinha tema certo, mas Caroline insistira em usar tudo a seu alcance. Ela entrou na cozinha colando uma cesta grande em cima de uma das mesas, lotadas de aperitivos.

– É isso, se colocar mais alguma coisa nas paredes, vai parecer Halloween – disse a moça. Na cozinha estavam Caroline, Tyler, Matt e Rebecca, no canto, tomando muita agua e a velha poção de Bonnie para ressaca estava Elena e a bruxa, tinham acordado há poucas horas se banhado e agora estavam ali, tentando ajudar na organização. Do lado de fora, Stefan recebia as ordens de uma recém-chegada Katherine, os dois tentavam colocar as lanternas no jardim para receber os convidados, quase toda a cidade havia sido convidada, não caberia todo mundo dentro da mansão.

– Podíamos colocar isso na escada? – questionou Caroline vendo as fitas, Anna a olhou, incrédula.

– Não! Chega, não cabe mais enfeite, conforme-se – responde a moça amarrando seu cabelo em um cabo de cavalo – eles já acabaram com as luzes?

– Não – respondeu Matt olhando pela janela – eu acho que vou lá dar uma ajuda.

– Não – gemeu Elena se erguendo levando a agua consigo – deixa que eu vou, não vai querer se meter em uma briga entre os dois.

– Tá bom – disse Matt voltando ao posto, beliscando Rebecca de leve fazendo a moça rir, Anna arregalou os olhos, acompanhada por Caroline que ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa.

– Klaus sabe que vocês estão se pegando? – disse a copia sincera, o loiro ficou escarlate, mas a original não se abalou.

– Nick não precisa saber de tudo da minha vida – respondeu como réu confesso.

– Isso é um 'não' – emendou Anna.

– Isso é um 'não é da sua conta' – a morena abriu um sorriso de satisfação voltando-se para Caroline.

– Essa festa vai ser demais – disse saindo da cozinha, indo pegar o resto dos enfeites. Quando ela voltou, Stefan vinha entrando na cozinha de cara amarrada – o que foi?

– Temos de afastar Elena da Katherine – disse por fim sentando ao lado de Bonnie – péssima influencia.

– Elas são mulheres, tem o mesmo rosto e o mesmo gosto por homens, elas se entendem – disse Bonnie resolvendo ficar de pé e fazer algo para sua ressaca passar – Caroline, preciso fazer alguma coisa.

– Ótimo, pode ir a cidade com Anna pegar o resto das coisas do buffet, a van de entrega quebrou.

– Não posso ir – disse Anna depressa – estou esperando entregarem o presente de Damon – e todos na cozinha se atentaram, ninguém havia pensando no que Andrei daria ao rapaz.

– Eu posso receber se quiser – tentou ajudar Stefan, a moça pareceu um pouco contra gosto, mas por fim concordou.

– Certo – disse puxando o seu celular – eles vão ligar para esse numero, vai ficar guardado no hotel e só na hora da festa vai vir para cá, não diga nada a ele.

– Posso saber o que é?

– Ainda não – disse a morena visivelmente animada – mas você vai pirar quando ver – e pegou as chaves no bolso e saiu rebocando Bonnie consigo. Stefan viu as duas saindo e murmurou brincando com o celular.

– Não tanto quanto Damon quando acordar.

No andar de cima, um Damon vestindo um de seus amados blusões, despertava para o que seria a terceira ressaca enquanto humano. Começou a se mexer incerto tentando alcançar o relógio do criado mudo, com um malabarismo impossível para alguém no seu estado, ele se curvou se apoiando no moveu finalmente enxergando a hora. O relógio acusava 14:45.

– Que merda – disse e antes que conseguisse pensar em um complemento para frase, fizeram isso por ele.

– Exatamente, que merda – disse a voz de Andrei, o rapaz levou um susto tão grande que se desequilibrou caindo da cama, batendo de cara no chão. Tentou se reerguer, mas se atrapalhou nos lençóis que foram ao chão com ele e só conseguiu ficar sentado, se organizando como podia ele finalmente conseguiu que sua visão embaçada focasse Andrei.

O homem estava muito diferente do ser polido que sempre costumava ver, provavelmente para tentar passar desapercebido na festa e não atrair tantos olhares, ele T-shit cinza, uma jaqueta militar preta, uma calça jeans e tênis. TÊNIS! Era a primeira vez que vira o ser usando algo que não fosse aqueles seus sapatos de couro feitos por encomenda que valiam uma casa.

Seu cabelo estava cortado mais curto do que ele lembrava e a barba estava feita o deixando mais jovem e inegavelmente mais bonito, aquilo fez o estomago de Damon revirar, sem saber o real motivo. Prepara-se tanto para esse encontro depois de tanto tempo, e essas eram as condições que a vida havia lhe entregado.

– Feliz Aniversário – disse o homem simplesmente se erguendo da cama do rapaz caminhando até ele – se importaria em vestir algo mais apropriado para receber suas visitas? Não sei se me sentiria confortável brigando com você enquanto usa isso.

– Perdeu a prática? – respondeu sem pensar, ainda no chão.

– E você a noção do perigo? – rebateu Andrei.

– Só pela manhã?

– Depois de noitadas devo presumir? Nada como coragem liquida – alfinetou o homem.

– Como estava Oslo, ou devo dizer Alna? – concluiu, sem saber como havia lembrado o nome da cidade – se divertiu muito?

– Você sabe por que eu faço isso – defendeu-se.

– E sou imensamente grato – respondeu com sarcasmo – principalmente por fazer isso às vésperas de vir me ver, no meu aniversário – enfatizou.

– Se foi justamente por que não te vejo a tanto tempo que tive de fazer – tentou novamente, mas Damon não lhe deu atenção, começou a se erguer apoiando-se no criado mudo.

– Você deve ser o único homem do mundo que justifica traição como uma coisa boa para o relacionamento – respondeu tentando se firmar de pé e livrar-se dos lençóis que ainda o envolviam, quando conseguiu só lhe restou o blusão e seu caótico cabelo.

Andrei parecia inaceitavelmente feliz, ao ver a bagunça que ele se encontrava. A cabeça de Damon latejava demais para conseguir pensar em como deveria se sentir incomodado com a presença dele ali.

– Isso no seu pescoço é um chupão? – questionou o mais velho se inclinado mais para ver as marcas roxas agora mais claras, mas aquilo o condenou, pois por mais que a jaqueta militar escondesse o próprio Andrei tinha suas marcas.

– E isso no seu pescoço é uma das chagas de cristo? – soltou sarcasticamente, fazendo Andrei arrumar a gola da jaqueta se afastando.

– Vamos considerar o assunto morto, já que ambos comentemos deslizes – tentou resolver diplomaticamente, Damon o olhou sem acreditar.

– Deslizes o inferno, eu dei uns pegas em uma festa, você trepou com duas prostitutas no dia do meu aniversário – rebateu virando-se e começando a caminhar para o banheiro.

– Foram três e tecnicamente não era seu aniversário – respondeu com simplicidade. Damon parou onde estava encarando o homem inexpressivamente por 10 segundos, tentando decidir se valia a briga, por fim continuou.

– Desça – mandou voltando a caminhada para o banheiro.

– Você vai descer?

– Em cinco – e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta.

**Na cozinha meia hora depois**

Stefan entrou na cozinha encerrando a ligação pelo celular de Anna, sem duvida era a ligação mais chocante que recebera naqueles dias. Na cozinha, ajudando Caroline a conferir as bebidas estava Andrei, sua jaqueta militar agora esquecida em uma das cadeiras, nem de longe parecia o ser ameaçador que havia praticamente os torturado no dia que Damon se matou.

– Doze garrafas de vinho – disse a moça e Andrei riscou o ultimo item – eu acho que isso é tudo.

– Tem quinze garrafas de tequila na lista – disse o ser verificando – qual a atração que vocês têm por tequila?

– A mesma que você tem por vodca – comentou Katherine – vou ligar para Anna, preciso que ela pegue meu vestido na lavanderia e minha peruca.

– Eu estou com o celular dela, liga pra Bonnie – alertou Stefan, confundido Andrei.

– Por que está com o celular de Anna?

– Por que Damon atirou o meu no meio do estacionamento do Baltimore Arena depois de gritar com você – respondeu – e ela queria que eu atendesse a ligação do presente – o mais velho sorriu em compreensão da cara de 'te peguei' de Stefan – vou logo avisando, ele vai te matar.

– Não na frente de todos os convidados – ressaltou – e eu não entendo por que todo mundo fica dizendo isso, não é grande coisa, é uma necessidade.

– Ele já tem um carro – disse Stefan apontando para camionete.

– Você comprou um carro para ele? – perguntou Caroline chocada – ele vai pirar.

– Não foi um carro – disse Stefan começando a rir – foi O carro.

– Qual é o modelo? – questionou Tyler, mas Andrei não pode responder.

– Pra que tanto enfeite? – disse a voz irritadiça de Damon, provavelmente enquanto descia as escadas. Stefan olhou de relance para Andrei, morrendo o assunto – não vou fazer 15 anos – ressaltou quando entrou na cozinha.

– Não reclama, quando os convidados chegarem nem vai dar para reparar – Damon ainda pareceu pouco a vontade com aquilo, mas achou que não valia o esforço tentar convencer Caroline Forbes de que algo estava exagerado.

– Que seja faça o que você quiser – disse o rapaz sentando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Seus poros ainda expeliam bebida, mesmo com os dois banhos, sua cabeça latejava maldita seja a ressaca. Sua boca estava tão seca que ele almejava por um... mal os pensamentos foram concluídos, Andrei colocou uma garrafa de agua gelada na sua frente, o rapaz o encarou surpreso. O que era isso agora? Andrei podia ler mentes?

– Antes que pense besteira, isso aqui é vida real, não posso ler mentes – respondeu rispidamente.

– Pensei que soubesse de tudo.

– Nem tudo.

– Então eu devo me testar pra alguma DST? – jogou na cara não se importando em remoer o assunto e expô-lo aos amigos. Andrei por outro lado, pareceu odiar o retorno do tópico.

– Vamos ficar nisso o dia todo? – questionou.

– Toda vez que me der uma patada, sim – respondeu abrindo a garrafa e bebendo-a quase toda – chifre doí sabia?

– Devo concordar, já que ontem levei um – respondeu voltando para ajudar Caroline.

– Eu levo chifre desde quando? 1856? – rebateu o rapaz se sentindo ofendido, Tyler voltou-se para Matt com cara de diversão e até Rebecca achou graça na conversa – e o pior, ele ainda diz que é pro meu bem.

– Chega – disse Andrei finalmente – Stefan leve seu irmão daqui, antes que eu perca a paciência.

– É meu aniversário e minha casa, não pode me expulsar daqui – repetiu aquele que seria seu discurso até o final do dia – os incomodados que se retirem.

– Stefan – mandou Andrei e o vampiro começou a puxar Damon da cadeira.

– Hey, você é meu irmão, tem que está do meu lado.

– Acredite eu estou – comentou – vamos à cidade.

– Ótima ideia – resmungou Andrei voltando-se para a lista de Caroline.

**Centro de Mystic Falls**

– O que há com você? – questionou Stefan – fica brigando com ele, pensei que não queria encrenca.

– Ele me tira do sério com aquela historia possessiva – resmungou – eu não sou uma propriedade, se ele pode trepar com todo mundo eu também posso.

– Na verdade não pode – confirmou Stefan trazendo o irmão de volta a realidade, desde aqueles dias, Damon estava assim, fechado. Quem antes era um pavão ao andar, gostava da atenção que emanava e das incontáveis conquistas no currículo, agora se quer gostava de se olhar no espelho.

Eram partes suas que ainda estavam quebradas e não iriam se juntar tão cedo. Tinha pretendentes, não era burro o suficiente para não perceber que mesmo com todas as suas tentativas atraia olhares, muitos ainda, mas não se sentia disposto a retribui-los.

Não estava pronto para tanto, só conseguiu fazer aquilo no concerto por que estava muito bêbado, mas nem um beijo se imaginava dando em alguém enquanto lucido. Fazia mais de um ano que tudo tinha acontecido e ele ainda não estava pronto.

– O que viemos fazer na cidade? – quis saber mudando drasticamente de assunto. Stefan percebeu a tentativa do irmão e deixou-se levar.

– Viemos aqui por que você vai me comprar um celular novo – respondeu simplesmente, o moreno revirou fez uma careta.

– Hoje é meu aniversário...

– Vai repetindo isso, um dia alguém se compadeça – disse enquanto empurrava o irmão pra dentro de uma loja de conveniência.

**Casa dos Salvatore (20:30)**

– Ainda tem gelo lá embaixo – disse Anna quando entregava um drink a Rebecca – diz pra Caroline que ela pode relaxar.

– Quando eu encontrar ele eu digo – confirmou a vampira – se encontrar com ela.

A festa de aniversário de Damon havia começado a meia hora e parece que todos os convidados haviam chegado ao mesmo tempo, a casa e o jardim estavam lotados, a musica alta tocava em três ambientes e tudo parecia uma grande confusão.

O próprio aniversariante estava meio perdido, recebendo parabéns enquanto tentava guardar os presentes, nunca tinha visto tanta gente naquela casa. Katherine andava pela festa com uma peruca loira curtíssima e uma maquiagem bem característica, tudo para conseguir caminhar pelos mesmos lugares que Elena. A moça havia a apresentado como sua prima, o pior de tudo, é que todos havia acreditado na historia e insistindo que as duas eram apenas levemente parecidas.

Rebecca estava acoplada ao lado de Matt, os dois, involuntariamente tentavam fugir de Klaus, que estava sentado no jardim conversando com Andrei e a Srª. Lookwood.

Andrei, esse tinha sido o rei da festa. Todos pareciam tão ansiosos para conhecer o tão falado homem que mudara e salvara a vida de Damon Salvatore, que ninguém se importou em esperar pela apresentação, haviam atacado o ser como formigas o arrastando para todos os lados, Klaus agora o acompanhava, não ia deixar o amigo passar por aquilo sozinho.

Damon tentava manter distancia, nas poucas vezes que se aproximavam, ou era chamado por um grupo em que o ser estava, ele sentia seu estomago embrulhar. Andrei fazia sua parte, não tocava em Damon, o máximo que fazia era trocar olhares furtivos e um aceno com a cabeça, estava respeitando o espaço do rapaz.

A festa rolou por horas até que uma Caroline muito animada subiu em uma das mesas chamando atenção para si.

– Muito bem – disse a loira – é hora de cantarmos parabéns, onde está o aniversariante? – todos começaram a gritar, quando Damon subiu na mesa ao lado de Caroline, e então o bolo apareceu. Era enorme, apenas de um andar, mas muito longo, nele tinha centenas de pequenas velas, Damon virou-se para a loira que sorriu animada. Quando o bolo parou na frente dele, o rapaz não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

– Pra que tanta vela? – reclamou a Srª. Lockwood, mas Damon não se abalou, apenas trocou olhares com Caroline e respondeu:

– Piada interna – e os poucos que entenderam riram, por fim Klaus se viu gritando.

– Faça um pedido – ele ficou olhando para aquele incêndio de velas, imaginando o que ele pediria? O que ele mais queria na vida? Fechou os olhos com consciência que perderia os sentidos antes de conseguir apagar todas as velas, mas para sua sorte, ou não, um vento forte cortou o ar no momento que soprou uma vela e todas se apagaram. Foi tão repentino que as pessoas começaram a gritar de felicidade.

Só quando Damon reabriu os olhos, que ele percebeu que os gritos não cessaram, vinham agora de outra direção. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para ver do que se tratava, a multidão correu animada, mas só quando conseguiu vencer muita gente ele viu.

Parado do lado de fora da mansão estava um Lykan HyperSport, preto. Havia tanta gente ao redor do carro que Damon mal conseguia vê-lo, ainda sem entender como um carro caro como aquele havia parado ali, ele sentiu alguém colocar algo em sua mão. Virou-se assustado e viu Andrei de pé atrás dele, em sua mão o controle digital do carro.

– Feliz Aniversário, faça bom proveito – disse simplesmente como se estivesse te dando um cachecol. Andrei havia lhe dado um carro esportivo, um maldito carro esportivo. O rapaz não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para aquilo, às pessoas começaram a empurrá-lo para perto do carro, sem conseguir pensar em nada que pudesse fazer para tentar tirar a atenção de si.

Ele parou em frente ao veiculo ainda em choque, e as pessoas gritaram mais, tirando fotos, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

**Cozinha dos Salvatore (02:30 da madrugada)**

– Você não tinha o direito – gritou Damon apontando o garfo acusador para Andrei, o ultimo convidado havia partido e agora era a hora do explodir. O rapaz estava do outro lado do balcão de pé, dividindo uma fatia de bolo com Rebecca.

A vampira não conseguiu fugir a noite toda como planejado de Klaus e os dois haviam discutido, por fim, Matt havia ido embora ao ouvir trechos da discussão e a garota estava inconsolável.

– Você pode gritar o resto da noite inteira, mas eu continuo não vendo problema no presente – respondeu Andrei guardando os copos que Elena lhe entregava, já que a moça não alcançava as prateleiras mais altas.

– No que estava pensando? – retorquiu Damon agora vermelho de raiva – "vou passar na cara da cidade inteira que sou um bom partido"?

– Achei que se iria dar aula naquela faculdade miserável poderia pelo menos ir de forma descente, essa camionete que insiste em dirigir está caindo aos pedaços...

– Eu sou professor, não vou pra aula dirigindo um carro que vale o prédio em que eu trabalho – gritou.

– Eu duvido que algum prédio daquela faculdade valha 3 milhões de dólares – o rapaz parou no ato de gritar outra coisa, como se aquilo fosse a gota d'agua. Andrei ainda o encarou inocente esperando a explosão do rapaz, estava adorando provoca-lo.

Elena, Stefan e Rebecca, os únicos que haviam ficado para a arrumação, assistiam a briga como se fosse uma novela. Era muito estranho ver os dois finalmente no mesmo cômodo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que brigassem como se fosse duas velhas.

– Ele vale...?

– Vale – concluiu guardando o ultimo copo – um pouquinho mais na verdade – Damon agora olhava inconformado para seu pedaço de bolo, Andrei realmente não tinha noção do que era uma vida normal.

– Apenas... apenas me diga por que? – tentou mais uma vez, sentindo seu lado diplomático tomar conta de si.

– Por que posso – respondeu simplesmente, ouvindo mais aquela, Damon largou o garfo e decretou derrota.

– Eu vou dormir – disse o rapaz, não tinha como competir com um ego daquele tamanho – tenho muita prova para corrigir e ainda tenho de encontrar uma solução para o que fazer com aquela coisa – resmungou apontando para o carro ainda estacionado no mesmo lugar que antes.

– Se você não gostou eu posso devolver – disse o homem, Damon parou no ato de sair da cozinha, virando-se para o mais velho.

– Serio?

– Sim, na verdade eu posso trocar por uma carroça e duas éguas, se você se sentir mais confortável – aquilo fez todos na cozinha estourar de risos, Damon fechou a cara, mais irritado do que antes e seguiu para o quarto, deixando um Andrei risonho para trás.

– Eu disse que ele ia pirar – disse Stefan fechando um saco de lixo – vou preparar o quarto de hospedes, vai dormir aqui? – perguntou para Rebecca, a vampira acenou positivamente.

– Onde está Anna? – quis saber Andrei percebendo que sua 'filha' desapareceu.

– Foi deixar o Jeremy e a Bonnie em casa, acho que ela ia dormir lá na Bonnie – disse Elena tomando o lugar de Damon e comendo bolo – vamos começar a limpar o quintal agora?

– Não precisa, eu já comecei – respondeu Andrei, Stefan franziu o cenho e olhou pela janela da cozinha. Eram vultos quase corpóreos, vagando pelo quintal, movendo toda a bagunça para seu devido lugar, estavam limpando, limpando o quintal.

– Colocou fantasmas para limpar o quintal – questionou Stefan – isso não é abusar do poder?

– E quem vai me punir? – questionou Andrei indo até Rebecca tirando o bolo de perto dela – você vai dormir e chega de bolo, amanhã vou falar com Nicklaus sobre hoje.

– Não vai adiantar – respondeu a moça, o Ser aceno a cabeça negativamente.

– Vamos ver isso mais tarde – pediu – está tarde, cama menina.

– Você vai dormir aonde? – questionou Rebecca, recebendo um sorriso satisfeito do homem.

Damon já estava ferrado no sono, quando sentiu algo se mover em sua cama, o rapaz acordou desorientado vendo Andrei se acomodar do outro lado.

– Nem pensar – disse sonolento – temos dezenas de quartos na casa, vá procurar um deles.

– Gosto da sua cama, ela é muito confortável – respondeu o ser ignorando Damon e puxando uma almofada para si, o rapaz gemeu de irritação sentando finalmente na cama.

– Não vai dormir na minha cama.

– Eu já estou – respondeu de olhos fechados – boa noite Damon – o rapaz ainda observou o homem, esperando uma resposta.

– Andrei! – chamou novamente, mas o outro o ignorou, parecia ter caído no sono. Damon olhou para os lados derrotado, se ergueu, foi até o uma o closet pegando mais alguns travesseiros, fazendo um barricada entre os dois, aquilo fez Andrei abrir um olho.

– Acha que se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa essa barricada de travesseiros ia me deter? – perguntou, mas Damon foi bem enfático.

– Estou tentando evitar o constrangimento da ereção matinal – respondeu terminando a barricada se jogando do seu lado da cama.

– Aquilo foi um acidente – disse Andrei voltando a fechar os olhos – não estava nos meus planos.

– E com certeza não nos meus – respondeu o rapaz. Lembrava bem, em uma das noites que estava preso no palácio, Andrei o havia possuído a noite inteira, até o rapaz desmaiar de exaustão, quando acordou de manhã se surpreendera com o ser dormindo, dentro dele, seu pênis agora ereto pela ereção matinal o machucando novamente.

– Me desculpe por aquilo – respondeu reabrindo os olhos olhando para Damon acomodado do seu lado da cama, o rapaz não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando seus pés, refletindo sobre a memoria – e me desculpe pelo carro também, não sabia que seria um problema.

– Não tinha como saber, já que você mora em um palácio e seu ego ocupa metade da Rússia – disse voltando seu olhar para o teto – e sim você exagerou.

– Queria te dar algo único – justificou, mas Damon apenas soltou um riso fraco.

– Podia me dar um grão de arroz com meu nome escrito – respondeu arrancando um riso do outro – não tem importância agora – disse o rapaz se acomodando na cama fechado os olhos, Andrei ainda ficou olhando-o voltar a seu sono e quando ele estava quase dormindo perguntou.

– Damon?

– Hum...!

– Você ainda me odeia? – mas não teve uma resposta, pois o humano parecia ter caindo novamente no mundo dos sonhos.


	19. Especulações

Era de manhã cedo, Elena ainda estava sonolenta ouvindo os pássaros cantarem lá fora. Anunciando um novo dia.

– Vá lá de um jeito nisso? – resmungou a moça pegando um travesseiro e tapando seus ouvidos, ainda de olhos fechados Stefan respondeu.

– Não vou me alimentar dos pássaros pra você conseguir dormir – respondeu o vampiro.

– Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim – disse a moça, Stefan abriu os olhos olhando para moça, só para verificar se havia ido dormir como Katherine ao invés de Elena.

– Eu tenho que te afastar da Katherine – disse o vampiro sonolento se erguendo para começar o dia – vamos.

– Hoje é domingo – resmungou quando Stefan a puxava para fora da cama, só quando ele colocou a moça no colo a tirando definitivamente da cama que ela se convenceu que não ia dormir – eu já entendi o recado.

– Temos de descer – disse o vampiro dando um beijo na garota – se Damon e Andrei se matarem, precisamos recolher o cadáver.

– Não houve gritos, nem choros durante a noite, então acho que os dois estão bem – disse a garota – será que ele conseguiu dormir lá mesmo?

– Andrei não é burro, ele encontrou uma forma de driblar o Damon – respondeu o vampiro – os dois só precisam de tempo.

– E nos dois de café – advertiu Elena fechando os olhos e se encostando ao namorado, Stefan riu da tentativa da namorada de voltar a dormir.

– Elena – chamou, mas a garota se inclinou mais – Elena? – e agora roncava – Elena...?

**ESPECULAÇÕES**

No quarto ao lado, um rapaz de cabelos escuros e pele clara, ouvia uma voz ao fundo, ela te dizia algo, mas não compreendia, o sono não o ajudava, era um som familiar, parecia uma música, um rock... um...

– Seu celular – resmungou uma voz ao seu lado, Damon o ignorou, o barulho foi ficando mais alto e incomodo – Damon – resmungo o mais velho novamente, quando o rapaz não respondeu, o outro puxou uma das almofadas da barricada e acertou com força no rapaz.

– Que inferno – gritou Damon ao ser atingido, ele sentou-se ainda desorientado só para encontrar Andrei com um travesseiro no rosto, tentando dormir. O rapaz tentou ouvir de onde vinha o toque do celular, até que o encontrou no criado mudo do lado que Andrei dormia – o celular tá do seu lado, atenda – disse se atirando na cama de novo. Andrei esticou a mão, pegou o celular às cegas e jogou do lado da cama de Damon, o rapaz ainda quis fingir que o aparelho estava agora na sua cara, mas quando ele começou a tocar de novo não conseguiu ignorar o barulho.

– Alo – disse quando finalmente atendeu, o seu tom de irritação era perceptível para qualquer pessoa com um pouco de senso, mas para seu azar, que o ligava as 06:30 da manhã de domingo, não tinha um pingo de senso.

– _Bom dia Damon, aqui é Carol Lockwood, espero não tê-lo acordado_ – e Damon teve vontade de gritar e desligar na cara daquela mulher dos infernos, ele afastou o celular do ouvido afundando o rosto no travesseiro soltando um rosnado de raiva, abafado pelas plumas, quando se afastou ele pegou o telefone e continuou.

– Não Carol, eu acordei há pouco tempo, o que posso fazer por você? – perguntou tentando conter-se.

– _Eu andei pensando, Andrei está com você...? _– começou a perguntar, mas Damon a cortou antes.

– Está sim, vou passar para ele – deu um chute em Andrei que acordou com a pontada de dor em sua perna, Damon lhe jogou o telefone caindo na cama, para voltar a dormir.

– O que diabos...?

– Telefone pra você – disse agora jogando os travesseiros da barricada em cima de si para abafar o som da ligação, o Ser ainda ficou olhando para o aparelho meio desorientado e atendeu.

– Alo? – disse incerto e a voz animada de Carol Lockwood, Andrei recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros apenas esperando a mulher continuar.

– _Olá Andrei, bom dia._

– Bom dia Carol – respondeu o homem de olhos fechados reconhecendo a voz – o que podemos fazer por você?

– _Sempre tão cavalheiro_ – continuou – _na verdade eu estava pensando se você e Damon não gostariam de se juntar a mim e a alguns amigos no brunch que estou oferecendo, serão apenas alguns amigos íntimos, não se preocupem, não se sentirá deslocado_.

– Isso seria um prazer – disse Andrei abrindo lentamente os olhos, tentando se manter acordado até o final da ligação.

– _Você está hospedado na casa dos Salvatore correto?_ – insistiu a mulher em dar seguimento com a ligação.

– Sim - respondeu o homem o mais desperto que conseguiu.

– _Isso vai ser ótimo, se for para seu conforto, podem trazer Stefan e Elena Gilbert._

– Falarei com eles – respondeu simplesmente - Carol se não se importa, ainda é um pouco cedo e eu gostaria de terminar uns assuntos com Damon, antes de nos apresentarmos para o dia – ele podia sentir o corar o rosto da Srª Lockwood pelo telefone, mas não se importou.

– _Claro, desculpe a ligação tão cedo_ – respondeu sem jeito – _começaremos às 10. Tenha um bom dia._

– Igualmente – disse o homem e atirou o celular de Damon do outro lado do quarto, o aparelho bateu contra a parede se desmontando.

– Vai me comprar um celular novo – resmungo o rapaz ainda embaixo dos travesseiros, Andrei que voltara a cair no sono, resmungou.

– Venda o carro e compre um – respondeu, Damon pensou em jogar um travesseiro no outro, mas estava com muita preguiça.

– O que ela queria? – perguntou sem mover um musculo.

– Você não vai gostar – respondeu Andrei antes de cair no sono profundo novamente. Eram 6 da manhã de um domingo, a briga poderia esperar.

Quando o relógio acusou 08:30 Damon reabriu os olhos, só para perceber que a barreira de travesseiros que colocara entre ele e Andrei não mais existia. Agora ele próprio dormia agarrado ao braço do mais velho que mantinha a face afundada em seus cabelos, o calor daquele corpo o reconfortava o fazendo querer cair no sono de novo.

As pernas não estavam entrelaçadas, o que levava a crer que Andrei havia se aproximado o suficiente para dar conforto apenas a Damon, pelo jeito que segurava o braço do ser, ele quem havia se aproximado, mas por quê?

– Meu braço está ficando dormente – disse o homem na nuca do rapaz, Damon não se abalou apenas virou-se por completo para encarar o outro ficando cara a cara com ele, sem sair de cima do braço – você não tem medo que eu perca o controle? – questionou abrindo os olhos se conscientizando da proximidade dos dois.

– Não – respondeu bocejando – o que ela queria?

– Queria nos convidar para um brunch na casa dela, hoje as 10 horas – respondeu em imediato – eu disse que íamos, e vamos levar Elena e Stefan para sofrer conosco.

– Eu não vou – começou Damon não conseguindo imaginar uma forma pior de começar seu dia de domingo – vou ficar em casa, corrigir minhas provas enquanto como resto de bolo.

– Eu já confirmei presença – murmurou o homem apreciando pela primeira vez em meses o contato da pele de Damon com o seu braço – só precisamos avisar a Elena e Stefan.

– Você está me ouvindo?

– Não, eu vejo seus lábios se moverem, mas não ouço som algum – respondeu abrindo um belo sorriso, fazendo Damon sentir um calafrio. Nunca havia o visto desse jeito, recém-acordado, de manhã cedo, sorrindo para ele, tão humano, tão longe do poderoso ser que era. Aquilo mexeu com o rapaz, os dois tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas que estavam destinadas por imposição mitológica a permanecerem juntos.

Juntos, era uma expressão muito forte para definir seu status, não se enquadravam em nada, namorados, amigos, amantes, noivos, casados, inimigos, era uma relação tão complicada que não tinha definição certa.

– O que nos somos? – a pergunta lhe escapou enquanto seus olhos dançavam pela face de Andrei, o sorriso do homem diminuiu um pouco, mas não cesso.

– Nos não estamos bem – afirmou esquivando-se da pergunta, ao mesmo tempo surpreendendo Damon com sua sinceridade – passou-se apenas um ano e alguns meses, e não foi o suficiente...

... Nos podemos brigar, conversar e ate suportar a presença um do outro, mas a verdade é que isso – e olhou para o peito de Damon, como se referisse ao desconforto quase permanente lá – ainda não é forte o bastante para sermos alguma coisa – ele então se ergueu um pouco, inclinando-se sobre Damon, apoiando-se em seu braço tornado para não esmaga-lo, o rapaz não reagiu deixou-se ser encurralado por aqueles braços fortes o mantendo na cama – quando o desconforto desaparecer, talvez consiga olhar para si com mais atenção, e ver o que está dentro de você – voltou a dizer carinhosamente, com seu sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios – e quando descobrir, vai conseguir definir o que nos somos – e inclinou-se mais plantando um casto beijo na testa de Damon, o rapaz fechou os olhos no contato, soltando os lábios como sempre fazia, como se seu pulmão precisasse de mais ar, quando estava próximo de Andrei – até lá – murmurou o homem ainda com os lábios meio pressionado na testa do rapaz – sejamos apenas Andrei e Damon, para mim isso basta.

Sem palavras para responder aquilo e também sem vontade Damon ficou lá, afundado na cama, até que o peso sobre si desapareceu, Andrei se erguera e fora ate o banheiro o deixando desnorteado naquele mundo de travesseiros.

**Mansão dos Lockwood**

Quando se aproximava das 10:30 da manhã, um grupo nada animado chegou a propriedade dos Lockwood, até Elena estava de cara fechada, tinha outro planos para o seu domingo com Stefan, envolviam sobras de bolo e um filme no final da tarde. Com certeza calçar um salto, fazer o cabelo e usar um vestido de verão, não estava incluído.

Desceram do carro que foi estacionado por um dos criados indo em direção a entrada, um Tyler muito apreensivo e aparentemente mais irritado do que eles apareceu.

– Foi mal galera, não consegui detê-la – disse o rapaz recebendo a solidariedade do grupo – ela acordou cedo e decidiu fazer isso, acho que foi pra te encurralar – e apontou pra Andrei, o homem respirou fundo tentando se munir de calma, aquilo ia ser um longo dia.

– Não precisa de desculpar – disse Elena sorrindo com simpatia – Caroline está aqui?

– Sim, eu disse pra minha mãe que se ela não viesse não teríamos festa – respondeu o rapaz – ela subiu, foi limpar o vestido, minha mãe acabou derrubando alguma coisa em cima dela.

– Eu vou subir e ver como ela está – disse Elena, mal ela deu um passo Stefan a segurou.

– Negativo, não vai me deixar sozinho aqui – disse o vampiro.

– Então venha comigo – disse a garota, Damon e Andrei abriram a boca para protestar, mas os dois já haviam partido.

– Bem, eu vou ter de ver algumas coisas na cozinha, provavelmente minha mãe vai avistar vocês daqui a pouco, então... boa sorte – disse o hibrido.

– Obrigado Tyler – disse Damon, quando o garoto se afastou. Os dois ainda ficaram ali, parados esperando a hora do bote.

– Podíamos ir embora agora e ninguém perceberia – sugeriu Andrei olhando as pessoas quase inteiramente de branco, caminhando como se estivessem no Hamptons. Quando Damon ia responder um 'vamos' a voz insuportável de Carol Lockwood cortou os convidados.

– Andrei e Damon, que bom que vieram! – exclamou trazendo toda a atenção para os dois.

– Eu acho que vou ali, cometer suicídio – murmurou Damon fazendo menção de sair, mas Andrei o segurou, mande-o no lugar.

– Se você morrer e me deixar sozinho, eu dou um jeito de te matar de novo... Carol querida, muito obrigado pelo convite – disse Andrei fazendo sua melhor cara de cortês – você tem uma bela casa, estava comentando com Damon.

– Tenho certeza que nada comparado a um palácio russo – disse a mulher e Damon fez uma força sobrenatural para não rir, estava explicado todo o amor daquela senhora por Andrei, era além do capital social.

– Vejo que Tyler lhe contou sobre sua visita a minha casa – deduziu o home, a Srª Lockwood abriu um belo sorriso.

– Ele me contou – disse em tom jocoso, desta vez virando-se para Damon – e você Damon, me parece um pouco abatido, você o examinou pela manhã Andrei? – era uma sina, toda vez que Carol Lockwood o encontrava, tendia a achar que o rapaz estava abatido, ela interiorizara tão bem a historia da doença, que ao seus olhos, Damon cairia morto a qualquer momento.

– Ele está ótimo – disse Andrei agora passando o braço protetoramente pelas costas do rapaz – o abatimento dele é minha culpa, não tem nada haver com saúde.

– O que aconteceu? – quis saber inconvenientemente, Andrei ainda abriu a boca para responder, mas Damon foi mais rápido.

– Tivemos uma pequena discursão – informou e aquilo pareceu instigar mais ainda a curiosidade de Carol – nada que valha a pena repetir – completou. Isso pareceu frear os instintos investigativos da mulher, que se recompôs.

– Muito bem, venham, quero apresenta-los a alguns amigos meus.

E daí se seguiu uma manhã terrível, Damon e Andrei foram conduzidos pela casa sendo apresentados a uma imensidão de gente, eram amigos da família, comerciantes, políticos da região, muitos deles se assustando como Andrei era novo para ser tão rico, a maioria virava-se para Damon e dizia que ele era um rapaz de sorte.

Perto do meio dia, Damon pediu uma trégua e saiu em busca de Elena e Stefan, abandonando Andrei naquele mar de bajuladores. Começou a procurar pela casa, até finalmente encontrar em uma mesa no canto, Stefan, Elena, Caroline e Tyler, conversando animadamente.

– Aberrações, graças a Deus – disse sentando em uma cadeira vazia – nunca mais me deixem ir a uma festa com gente normal, nunca mais.

– Onde está Andrei? – questionou Caroline rindo da cara de Damon.

– Tive de abandoná-lo para me salvar – respondeu o rapaz – ele é forte vai sobreviver.

– Ai está você! – disse a voz cortante de mãe de Tyler aos ouvidos de Damon, o rapaz fechou os olhos suplicando – danadinho, preciso de apresentar a um grande amigo meu, Andrei está conversando com ele, venha – e começou a puxar Damon pelo braço, o rapaz implorou com o olhar para o grupo que só acenou para sua partida.

Ele avistou Andrei rodeado por um grupo de sete pessoas e pela primeira vez teve pena dele, pareciam todos um bando de abutres, quando ele se aproximou viu que o assunto não era do seu agrado.

– Eu entendo – disse um dos homens – mas você não acha precipitado.

– Acredito que não, não faço nada sem antes medir as consequências, não é do meu feitio – respondeu Andrei secamente e voltou-se para Damon – encontrou os outros?

– Sim – respondeu simplesmente tomando o lado dele enquanto o outro voltou a passar o braço protetoramente sobre si – estão aproveitando bastante, querem saber se não vamos nos juntar a eles.

– É uma ótima ideia – disse Andrei entrando no personagem – não comemos nada desde que chegamos – comentou fazendo todos no circulo rirem, até exageradamente.

– Não seja por isso – falou Carol, e um dos garçons chegaram com taças de sucos servindo os membros do circulo – seria um desperdício encerrar uma conversa tão interessante, por algo banal como fome.

– Tem razão, quem precisa comer – murmurou Damon trocando olhares com Andrei.

– E então – começou um homem de cabelos ralos e com barba feita, por volta de seus 45 anos – para quando é o casamento? – o questionamento pegou Damon tão rápido de surpresa que o rapaz se viu engasgando com a bebida, sendo amparado por Andrei.

– Na verdade – emendou o homem batendo de leve nas costas de Damon – estamos com um grande problema, já que sou Russo, e a situação para pessoas do mesmo sexo é muito complicada, mesmo aqui no estado da Virginia e seu comando republicano não facilitam nossas vidas.

– E qual a alternativa de vocês? – questionou outro membro do grupo muito interessado, quando Damon se reconstituiu.

– Estava pensando em casarmos na França – disse Andrei simplesmente surpreendendo o rapaz – já que os direitos seriam os mesmos, de uma união heterossexual.

– Paris é uma cidade linda – disse a Srª. Lockwood sorridente, e todos concordaram.

– Não, não estávamos pensando em Paris, caso Damon faça questão de uma cerimonia oficial – comentou.

– Eu... – começou Damon se recuperando do susto – eu estava pensando em algo menor – disse incerto – talvez um contrato de união estável.

– Um contrato? – repetiu a Srª. Lockwood rindo da sugestão com os demais do grupo – Damon querido, isso não é nada romântico, Andrei pode pensar que você só esta pensando no dinheiro.

– Não! – disse o rapaz tentando se explicar – Andrei viaja muito, no mundo inteiro e existem lugares que o nosso casamento não seria reconhecido, um contrato de união estável resolveria nosso problema – concluiu surpreendendo-se e surpreendendo a Andrei - mas esses são planos para o futuro, ainda está muito cedo pra pensar nisso.

– Não vá demorar muito Damon, Andrei é um ótimo partido, quando menos esperar, alguém vai aparecer e leva-lo de você – concluiu a esposa de um dos membros do circulo, inegavelmente mais jovem que o marido.

Damon engoliu mais aquela, não estava com estomago para aguentar tanta falsidade, em uma tentativa desesperadora de sair dali, ele começou a olhar para os lados na busca de alguém conhecido, só para ter um pretexto de cumprimenta-lo, mas não havia ninguém, as vozes continuavam a surgir, cada vez mais venenosas, olhando-o, jugando sua pose ao lado do impecável Andrei, fechou os olhos sentindo uma náusea. Só então quando reabriu percebeu que todos os olhos estavam em si, o fazendo sentir pior.

– Damon? – questionou Andrei o segurando mais perto de si, ele não respondeu, se o fizesse provavelmente vomitaria em cima do homem. Sentiu ser sentado em uma cadeira e uma multidão se forma a sua volta, todos falavam em murmúrios.

– _Será que teve uma recaída..._

– _O ricaço é médico também..._

– _Soube que ele tem um palácio..._

– _Ele sempre foi pálido..._

– Damon – e só quando sentiu o toque da mão de Andrei em seu rosto as vozes pararam, foi como dar nova vida, ele focou o rosto do homem que o olhava preocupado, só agora percebendo seu corpo esfriar – minha vida você está congelando – disse sem se policiar por soltar o apelido no meio de tanta gente desagradável.

– Eu estou bem – murmurou se sentido melhor – eu acho que minha pressão... nada grave.

– Podemos ir pra casa se quiser – ofereceu Andrei e foi como agua no deserto, casa, sua amada casa, seu quarto, seus livros, seu refugio, queria tanto ir pra casa, mas sair daquele evento praticamente carregado só chamaria as atenções mais para si e não valia a cena.

– Eu vou entrar um pouco – disse o rapaz – vou ficar com Stefan, não se preocupe comigo.

– Eu me sentiria melhor se fossemos pra casa – afirmou o homem, sem cortar o contato visual, sua mão ainda acariciava o rosto de Damon.

– Só me leve até o Stefan – pediu, Andrei pareceu contra gosto e por fim ajudou o rapaz a se erguer o conduzindo até a mesa onde Stefan estava, sem se importar em justificar-se com ninguém.

Quando chegaram a mesa, Stefan se ergueu para receber o irmão, a palidez agora era gritante.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou, Damon ia dizer que não sabia, mas Andrei o interviu.

– Ele se sobrecarregou – concluiu – muita vibração negativa – Damon teve de rir do comentário, Andrei se ajoelhou agora ao pé da cadeira puxando o rosto de Damon para encará-lo - temos que ir pra casa e deixar que eu te examine.

– Você não é medico – retorquiu Damon, e Andrei ergueu a sobrancelha ofendido.

– Tenho mais de 3 mil anos e você acha que nesse tempo eu não tirei seis anos para frequentar uma faculdade de medicina? – ele sorriu ainda segurando o rosto de Damon – vamos pra casa.

– Vamos – disse derrotado, e todos na mesa comemoraram o fim daquela manhã desastrosa.

**Casa dos Salvatore – 15:00**

Damon largou a ultima prova, fechando o fichário. Parte dele agradecia aos céus por finalmente ter acabado e ter sido deixado em paz por alguns minutos, se perguntando onde estariam os outros ele começou a descer as escadas só para encontrar a sala mergulhada na escuridão, uma televisão ligada em uma cena de esquartejamento.

– O que é isso? – perguntou se aproximando do sofá onde um grupo imenso se espatifava no sofá, nas poltronas no chão com almofadas entre doces e pipocas.

– Se não podemos matar, vamos assistir – disse Katherine lhe oferecendo pipoca doce – servido? – quando o mascarado cortou o braço da protagonista e com uma espada, dando uma volta completa decapitando-a, a sala inteira aplaudiu. Isso era o que acontecia quando um bando de psicopatas assistia a filmes de terror.

– Sente-se melhor? – perguntou Stefan o puxando para sentar ao lado dele no chão, o rapaz estava encostado no sofá, com Elena preguiçosamente em seu colo.

– Consegui acabar as provas – respondeu vendo uma moça loira correndo toda ensanguentada – essa daí dançou – comentou vendo a moça cair – já era.

– Esse é o espirito – disse a voz de Anna no sofá, quando a garota soltou um grito de dor houve mais aplausos e até Damon se viu aplaudindo, o assassino enfiou a mão nas costas da garota arrancando sua espinha dorsal perfeitamente.

– Um artista - e só agora Damon percebera que Rebecca estava na sala, se empanturrando de doces – estraçalha – gritou a moça junto com os demais quando começaram a destruir o cadáver.

– Onde está Andrei? – perguntou baixo para Stefan enquanto a plateia ia a loucura.

– Foi falar com Klaus – respondeu apontando para Rebecca com a cabeça – depois eu explico, mas a situação aqui ficou ruim.

– Ok – entendeu o rapaz. E voltou sua atenção para o filme, quando o filme acabou eles trocaram pelo "Segredo da Cabana", quando já se aproximava da noite e eles entraram em "Terror em Silence Hills", Andrei apareceu acompanhado por Klaus, pausando o filme.

– Precisamos conversar – disse o hibrido para a loira, ela fechou a cara, mas foi com ele, aliviando o clima na sala. Andrei, pareceu tirar um peso nas costas e caiu no sofá próximo a Damon.

– O que estamos assistindo? – perguntou o homem pegando a tigela de pipoca da mão do moreno.

– Terror em Silence Hills – respondeu o rapaz - lhe é familiar?

– Sim – disse sincero – na verdade uma pequena vila na Ucrânia, inventaram uma historia de acidente nuclear para afastar os turistas e tentar salvar algumas vida, mas os turistas continuam indo, os mortos vivos que vivem lá fazem a festa.

– Chernobyl? – perguntou Elena chocada – as lendas são verdadeiras?

– Aquilo foi uma bagunça quando aconteceu – disse o ser tendo agora atenção de todo o grupo – tivemos de alterar a memoria de quase todos os ex-moradores, foi exaustivo e ainda tinha que lidar com Ivana.

– Tem mais alguma coisa estranha no mundo que você controla e não sabemos? – perguntou Tyler, Andrei pareceu pensativo.

– O triangulo das bermudas é um portal para o outro mundo, temos uma ilha com um bando de monstros não catalogados e temos um rio de sangue nas entranhas da Amazônia.

– Mais alguma coisa? – questionou Caroline.

– Tenho várias, mas não vou passar o dia todo falando de segredos – comentou o homem, pegando o controle remoto de dando play – um dia prometo contar tudo, agora vamos terminar o filme.

Quando o filme acabou, Stefan pediu pizza e Caroline começou a passar as fotos da câmera para o computador de Damon.

– Alguém mais quer comida chinesa? – gritou Tyler ao grupo, Damon ergueu o braço olhando as fotos ao lado da loira – Stefan pede batata frita também.

– Eu vou querer tailandesa – falou Caroline.

– Vocês não comem comida normal não? – questionou Andrei ficando do outro lado de Caroline vendo as fotos – desde que eu cheguei aqui, só consegui comer comida em caixa.

– Não é verdade e a comida da festa? – disse Anna.

– Veio em uma caixa – respondeu o homem voltando seu olhar para as fotos novamente, quando a comida chegou e foi distribuída, Andrei já perdera o interesse nela e agora estava de pé na bancada da cozinha ao lado de Damon, a discussão era outra.

– Você não vai dar nem uma voltinha? – quis saber Katherine – do que adianta ganhar um carrão se não vai usá-lo.

– Não vou ser visto andando naquilo – disse Damon já irritado pela insistência – vou dar um jeito de sumir com ele.

– A quem você vai vender um carro que vale 3 milhões de dólares? – questionou Stefan.

– Eu posso baixar o preço – disse finalmente, mas Andrei interviu.

– Não vai vender o carro – respondeu calando o rapaz – se quiser não use, mas ele vai ficar aí.

– O carro é meu, eu posso vender pelo preço que quiser.

– Você quer mesmo que eu te compre algo pior em vingança? – e Damon se calou, não, já havia sido exposto demais, não duvidava o que Andrei podia fazer – bom menino – disse o ser voltando a olhar as fotos com Caroline.

– Onde estão Klaus e Rebecca? – quis saber Stefan não ouvindo nada na casa.

– Eles saíram – disse Elena – acho que não queriam que a gente ouvisse a briga dos dois.

– Provavelmente – disse Caroline, quando ela clicou em mais uma passagem de foto Andrei segurou sua mão – o que foi?

– Pode voltar uma foto pra mim – pediu o homem, e a loira fez. Era uma foto simples, da multidão, alguns amigos de Stefan da escola, ninguém em especial. Andrei deu zoom na foto mais uma vez, agora franzindo o cenho preocupado – podem me dizer quem é esse rapaz? – e apontou para um garoto na foto, sorridente e bebendo ao lado de Tyler.

– Esse é o Tom, ele foi transferido no ano passado pra cá, por quê?

– Ele mora com alguém?

– Não, os pais deles moram fora da cidade – respondeu Tyler.

– Você já os conheceu? – voltou a questionar, deixando os membros da cozinha tensos.

– Não... eu acho que não – respondeu o rapaz meio incerto – qual é o problema com ele?

– Nada demais – disse Andrei rindo da sua desgraça – eu só acho que sou azarado demais pro meu próprio bem.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Damon agora devidamente preocupado – quem é esse rapaz?

– Esse rapaz, que vocês chamam de Tom, eu conheço como Marco... meu irmão.


	20. Regras

A cozinha caiu em silêncio mortificante, ninguém parecia realmente disposto a deixar os questionamentos que pairavam em suas mentes sair, eram tantos. Todos encaravam Andrei e o homem apenas encarava Damon, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. O moreno, por sua vez, mantinha seus olhos fechados tentando processar o que havia acabado de ouvir, precisava colocar suas ideias em ordem, mas para isso precisa esclarecer algumas lacunas.

– Podem nós dar licença – disse Damon finalmente para a cozinha lotada, e como se todos estivessem esperando por isso, se ergueram levando consigo parte da comida e saíram da cozinha deixando os dois a sós.

Damon ainda ficou em silencio assistindo todos saírem, o próprio Andrei agora desviou o seu olhar e encarava a foto, observando o irmão que havia matado há anos, com a mesma cara de descontraída que possuía.

Marco era o membro da família com descendência espanhola, tinha traços fortes e uma pele morena e bronzeada, seu cabelo era castanho e os olhos seguiam pela mesma cor, era alto, não tão alto quanto Andrei, seu porte físico hoje se igualava a atleta, coisa que só o sangue de lobo podia explicar, na foto ele parecia feliz.

– Muito bem – disse Damon cortando os pensamentos de Andrei, o homem virou-se para o rapaz que tentava munir-se de toda a calma que seu corpo poderia lhe dar – comece.

– Eu sabia que ele estava vivo, mas não sabia que estava em Mystic Falls – respondeu automaticamente.

– Do inicio – complemento Damon, agora sentindo uma ponta de raiva querendo surgir.

– Ele meio que tem de voltar, são as regras, mas não sabia que seria tão burro a vir atrás de você...

– ANDREI!

– Ok – disse o homem ficando de pé e se aproximando do rapaz com cautela, a cara de poucos amigos de Damon não lhe agradava – vejamos, por onde começar? Você já sabe quem é Marco não sabe?

– Anna me contou – respondeu aprovando o novo início da conversa – me contou que você o matou.

– É eu matei – confirmou medindo as palavras – depois que ele transformou Anna, e assim ele ficou por séculos, até que Ivana morreu e ele deve ter voltado, são as regras.

– Você fica repetindo esse negocio de regras, que regras são essas? – questionou o rapaz irritadiço – e Ivana morreu a mesmo de dois anos essa cara na foto deve ter uns 18 anos.

– Ivana morreu há anos atrás quando Cedric caiu, nos só obrigamos um fantasma fazer a passagem – explicou o outro vendo a indignação se espalhar pelo rosto de Damon.

– Então ele está vivo de novo? Por que ele voltou depois que Ivana morreu?

– Eu não vou explicar isso agora...

– Sim você vai, por que eu não vou ficar a mercê de outro de vocês – respondeu o rapaz apontando para a tela do computador.

– Damon é uma regra muito complicada, quando eu tiver tempo eu juro que conversamos sobre isso, agora eu tenho de sair encontra-lo e manda-lo para o inferno novamente...

– Não quero que o mate – disse o rapaz jogando Andrei no mar de confusão – eu quero que fale com ele, não quero que ele vire um espirito vingativo e venha atrás de mim.

– Ele não tem esse dom...

– Se é uma regra que ele tem de viver, o deixe vivo – completou o rapaz não abrindo espaço para negociação – não quero problemas Andrei, apenas... fale com ele, podemos atraí-lo para cá, mas não o mate.

– Damon, você não entende, existem coisas que precisam ser feitas – respondeu – Marco pode vir atrás de você, te fazer mal... ou...

– Eu não quero saber – disse o rapaz agora tendo para si o controle de suas ações – você vai falar com ele, saber o que ele quer aqui, se... se for o que você acha que é, então... pensaremos em algo, mas não vai mata-lo.

– Não posso fazer o que está me pedindo – respondeu Andrei vendo que os nervos do moreno estavam se estabilizando – não entende como é perigoso deixamos essas pontas soltas.

– Não estamos discutindo, eu estou dizendo que vai ser assim e ponto – disse o rapaz simplesmente, fazendo Andrei abrir a boca pronto para protestar, mas os olhos gélidos de Damon o fizeram calar, o rapaz estava decidido e irredutível. Não haveria negociação, e para o bem daquela relação, ele tinha de aprender essa importante lição.

**Regras**

Elena entrou na sala de aula tensa e nervosa, nunca havia realmente reparado em Tom, ele era um jovem bonito, atleta, muito popular, mas sua vida dupla, e toda a ação que ela proporcionava, havia vendado seus olhos para os novos alunos.

Tyler estava sentado conversando com ele, o moreno parecia um bom amigo e Tyler um ótimo mentiroso. O plano era simples, levar Tom ate a livraria com pretexto aleatório e ao chegar lá, Andrei abordaria o irmão e eles teriam uma pacifica conversa no escritório nos fundos do prédio.

Damon havia explicado o plano e um Andrei sem muita escolha havia aprovado, parecia que já estava resolvido quem mandava na relação.

– Bom dia – disse a moça sentando ao lado de Caroline que observava o namorado conversar animadamente com o amigo – como estamos?

– Silencio – respondeu à loira, e só então Elena percebeu que ela tentava ouvir a conversa dos dois.

– Consegue ouvir? – mas a loira não respondeu, ela pareceu empalidecer mais que a sua condição vampírica permitia, virando-se de supetão para os dois, para só então encontrar a expressão tensa de Tyler, o hibrido acenou timidamente e se afastou de Tom que voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, ao lado de uma bela moça loira.

– Tyler? – começou Caroline, mas o hibrido a deteve.

– Ele não vai matar a gente não se preocupe – disse o rapaz e Elena se exasperou.

– Como assim matar a gente? – questionou Elena, Tyler fez sinal para ela abaixar o_tom_ da voz.

– Ele disse que já previa isso e que nos não precisávamos mentir, ele queria mesmo ir falar com Andrei – as duas garotas se entreolharam.

– Isso é uma coisa boa? – questionou Elena, e Tyler não soube responder, será que era algo bom dois dos seres mais poderosos do mundo conversarem?

**Casa dos Salvatore**

– Não vai tomar café? – questionou Andrei quando Damon tentava equilibrar a bolsa com o computador e as pastas de lado.

– Não, se não sair agora vou chegar atrasado – disse o rapaz procurando as chaves do seu carro – o diretor do departamento de línguas não vai muito com a minha cara, então eu não posso me atrasar.

– Por que mesmo está trabalhando? Sabe que eu tenho dinheiro para suprir qualquer necessidade sua – disse enquanto se servia de café, e puxava um copo térmico para Damon levar, o rapaz parou de procurar a chave e virou-se para o ser.

– Você tem dinheiro...

– Desculpe, nos temos...

– Não – respondeu recebendo o copo – você tem, e eu não quero depender dele, quero ganhar meu próprio dinheiro, ser útil sabe o que é isso? Trabalhar?

– Eu sou um empresário de sucesso, eu sei o que é trabalhar – o rapaz parou no ato de pegar a chave finalmente encontrada em cima do balcão.

– Empresário? – questionou, realmente, apesar todo esse tempo e da certeza que ele era velho para caramba, e muito rico, mas não sabia qual o tipo de negocio que ele possuía o contador não se importou em explicar – o que exatamente você faz? – Andrei virou-se para o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto, apreciando o interesse.

– Você nunca se deu o trabalho de questionar qual era meu sobrenome não é? – disse o homem simplesmente e Damon se viu pego por um questionamento morto em sua mente, quem era Andrei no mundo dos mortais, obvio que ele não viveu na escuridão todo esse tempo, ele era visivelmente bem atualizado e bastante interagido.

– Talvez tenha deixado passar – começou dando seguimento as suas tarefas para esconder o embaraço da pergunta.

– Não sabe por que eu nunca disse – confirmou o ser, observando o embaraço do rapaz – eu tenho muitas empresas, a grande maioria delas é do ramo de combustíveis e energia, mas também procuro investir em campos variados, como transporte, saúde e entre outros.

– Parece ser muita coisa – comentou ainda sem encará-lo – as pessoas não desconfiam de você nunca morrer?

– Na verdade não, eu quase nunca apareço em público, quando apareço fico 30 anos em exposição depois me recluo, é quase como se fosse uma tradição de família – respondeu seguindo Damon até a porta – mudo sempre meu nome se quer saber.

– Mas o sobrenome é o mesmo? – questionou parando na porta e virando-se para o ser – Andrei não é o seu nome de verdade?

– Para sua sorte, atualmente estou usando meu nome de verdade, mas se me conhecesse há vinte anos me chamaria de Dimitri.

– Eu gosto de Dimitri, me parece um bom homem – respondeu Damon pensativo.

– Eu sou um bom homem – insistiu Andrei meio ofendido – faço algumas coisas erradas por pressão do destino.

– Essa foi a melhor desculpa que você já deu – comentou Damon saindo em direção a sua camionete, Andrei o observou andar até o carro com um sorriso no rosto, esperando aquela calma no rosto do rapaz se desfazer e em breve dar lugar a raiva.

Damon entrou no carro e girou a chave da ignição só para não ouvir nada, ele não ligou, o rapaz girou mais uma vez e o motor nem reagiu, como se não estivesse lá, tentou mais uma vez e nada, na sexta tentativa ele desceu do carro e mesmo sabendo ser em vão abriu a capota do veiculo só para dar de cara com um nada.

Todos os equipamentos necessários para o carro anda, incluindo o próprio motor haviam sido retirados, deixando o capô vazio. Sua mente trabalhou mais rápido do que o normal para compreender o ocorrido, ele bateu o capô irritado e adentrou na cozinha, por sua vez furioso.

– Esqueceu alguma coisa? – questionou Andrei tomando café calmamente enquanto observava uma revista velha na mesa da cozinha.

– Onde está o meu motor? – perguntou entre os dentes.

– Aquilo que você chama de motor está a caminho do lixão, fui dar uma olhada nele de manhã e me assustei. Como diabos você consegue andar com ele? Não tem medo que ele exploda? – a ira de Damon só aumentou com a cara deslavada do ser.

– Você destruiu o meu carro – vociferou – como diabos eu vou pra aula agora seu insano?

– Você tem dois carros, uso o que não vai explodir se você ligar a ignição – respondeu o outro simplesmente finalmente esclarecendo o seu plano para o rapaz. Damon ainda o encarou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

– Eu não vou com ele seu doente possessivo – respondeu Damon tentando se acalmar.

– Eu me preocupo com seu bem estar – começou, mas Damon o interrompeu tentando passar o nível da gravidade daquele problema.

– Eu já estou atrasado, minha aula começa em 5 minutos, o chefe do departamento de línguas não vai com a minha cara e eu não posso me atrasar, então se não quer ver-se dirigindo minha camionete, me dá logo as chaves do SEU carro – pediu agora sentindo o esforço que estava fazendo para acalmar seus nervos lhe levar as forças.

– Não sei exatamente como será meu dia, talvez precise do carro, infelizmente vai ter de usar o seu.

– Eu não vou dar aula naquilo – disse apontando para a garagem – pode usar ele se quiser.

– Não é meu carro – respondeu simplesmente se deliciando com o desespero do rapaz, Damon ainda o encarou procurando outro argumento, mas apenas soltou um rosnado, pegou o celular de Andrei na bancada e saiu da cozinha deixando o outro sorridente.

Chegou do lado de fora, discando desesperado para Katherine, chamou umas duas vezes até a vampira atender.

_– Fala_ – disse sonolenta.

– Preciso que me de uma carona, Andrei arrancou o meu motor para eu use LyKan...

– _Quem é?_ – questionou não conhecendo o número.

– Damon sua idiota, quem te liga de manhã pra dizer que um psicopata arrancou o motor do seu carro?

_– Tem razão, pergunta estupida –_resmungou a vampira tentando acordar_– e o outro carro?_ – questionou fazendo o rapaz se frustra mais ainda.

– Pode me ajudar ou não? – questionou olhando Andrei sorrir para ele, agora na porta.

_– Não_ – disse a vampira bocejando – _acho que Elena saiu no carro, vai ter de pedir a outro_ – Damon não esperou ela terminar, desligou o telefone na cara da outra, bufando irritado. Ele começou a olhar para os lados, se chamasse um taxi levaria quase uma hora para ele chegar à universidade, qualquer pessoa que ele ligasse demoraria mais do que uma hora, não havia outra solução, a não ser.

Ele voltou-se para o homem na porta da cozinha, e murmurou contragosto.

– Você pode me levar ao trabalho? – pediu tímido, o sorriso de Andrei se ampliou ele desceu os degraus puxando as chaves da Ranger.

– Pensei que nunca iria pedir – disse quando destravou o carro com o controle, Damon respirou fundo entrando finalmente no carro, imaginando como aquela segunda poderia ficar pior.

A viagem se seguiu quase silenciosa, Andrei ainda soltou algumas piadas sobre maridos dedicados que levavam seu conjugues para o trabalho, o que o irritou mais ainda, quando entraram na propriedade da faculdade Damon pediu para ele estacionar em uma área inóspita, porem para sua desgraça Andrei sabia bem demais onde ficava o prédio do departamento de línguas. Assim que o carro parou o rapaz desceu depressa, dando a volta para evitar que alguém o visse.

– Bom trabalho – disse Andrei, Damon não respondeu correu exasperado para dentro do prédio, só para então ser barrado pela figura intimidadora do chefe do departamento que o esperava prontamente na entrada.

– Sr. Salvatore, não devia está dando aula? – a expressão do homem não era nada amigável, longe disso parecia devidamente satisfeito por ver que o rapaz havia cometido um deslize, o seu tom de voz era tão alto que alguns alunos pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, formando um pequeno tumulto em frente ao departamento – Sr. Salvatore?

– Me desculpe – disse Damon tenso ao ver que um monte de gente se amontoara para vê-lo se repreendido em público – eu me atrasei, por que...

– Eu não quero saber se suas desculpas, como professor novato nesse departamento eu lhe asseguro que minha administração não tolera atitudes desse tipo.

– Eu lamento muito – começou, mas foi interrompido por uma mão que puxou seu braço delicadamente.

– Damon você esqueceu sua pasta no carro – disse Andrei se colocando ao lado dele. Perfeito! Pensou Damon, agora Andrei estava aqui e a humilhação seria bem maior – tudo bem?

– Imagino que ele é o motivo do senhor ter se atrasado senhor Salvatore – continuou o diretor, e seu tom de voz atentou o calculista Andrei. Damon baixou a cabeça tentando por tudo fazer aquele momento chegar ao fim, muita gente estava se amontoando agora ao redor deles, foi quando sentiu a mão de Andrei lhe dar um leve aperto no braço, como se lhe transmitisse paz.

– Você deve ser o Sr. Ariel Martins – disse o russo virando-se para o diretor em seu tom mais cortês e polido – sou Andrei Yutshonw, muito prazer – e como se tivesse vendo um fantasma o chefe do departamento de línguas empalideceu.

– Sr. Yutshonw? Da corporação? Não sabia que viria a nossa universidade hoje – e foi à vez de Damon se atentar. Para que diabos havia de universo paralelo ele havia sido transportado?

– Não estava em meus planos – disse Andrei em tom casual ainda segurando o braço de Damon – o carro de Damon quebrou e eu tive de trazê-lo para aula, lamento muito se acabei fazendo-o se atrasar, espero que não sejam duros com ele.

– Conhece o Sr. Salvatore? – questionou o chefe abrindo um sorriso levemente constrangido.

– Sim, Damon é meu noivo há quase dois anos – disse o mais velho como se aquilo fosse obvio – o aniversario dele foi esse final de semana e eu vim vê-lo, acabei estendendo minha visita, mais do que o previsto – e aquilo caiu nos ouvidos do Chefe de departamento como se fosse uma boba, ele ainda olhou de Damon para Andrei como se tentasse entender como era possível, mas por fim resolveu não questionar.

– Que coisa maravilhosa – disse finalmente, Damon não quis nem começar a tentar entender a situação, os murmúrios que começaram a surgir a sua volta o incomodaram demais, era sua deixa.

– Eu realmente preciso ir dar aula – disse recebendo a pasta do russo, o outro concordou e antes que ele conseguisse se afastar recebeu um beijo casto na testa sendo finalmente liberado para aula – com licença – os dois acenaram em concordância com sua liberdade da conversa e o rapaz saiu praticamente correndo para sua sala, desviando da multidão.

Após seu tumultuado inicio de dia, o resto passou-se o mais tranquilo possível, Damon terminou suas aulas e finalmente encerrou suas atividades, só quando estava pronto para sair do departamento e ir para casa, que ele percebeu que havia um tumulto bem maior do que o anterior, mas desta vez em do lado mais afastado do departamento, parecia ser no centro de convenções, tinha tanto carro na propriedade que o rapaz realmente foi tomado pela curiosidade.

Seguiu a multidão até o auditório principal, onde assim que entrou sentiu o seu queixo cair. Tinha de um tudo, banda, jornalistas, autoridades e quase todos os membros da diretoria da faculdade estavam lá, alunos do grêmio estudantil e provavelmente membros de alguns sindicatos, muita gente de paletó. Só quando o rapaz se aproximou que percebeu que Andrei estava de pé recebendo algo do reitor da universidade, sendo fotografado com isso.

O que diabos Andrei tinha haver com aquela universidade? Sem querer saber, ele deu as costas para o circo e foi direto para o estacionamento se jogando em um dos bancos ao lado onde o carro do outro estava estacionado. Apenas uma hora de meia depois que seu ver pareceu ser uma eternidade, Andrei apareceu trazendo consigo uma bela caixa de madeira maciça.

– Demorei muito? – perguntou sentando ao lado dele, Damon olhou para a caixa tentando imaginar por onde começar – antes que me recrimine isso tudo é sua culpa.

– Como? – quis saber o rapaz agora conseguindo definitivamente fazer um nó em sua cabeça.

– A historia é bem longa, mas em resumo, doações para instituições de ensino e sindicatos são ótimas para deduções fiscais em corporações como a minha, e eu só escolhi esse lugar por que você resolveu trabalhar aqui – Damon ainda abriu a boca para tentar protestar, mas preferiu se deter a seu questionamento mor.

– O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para a caixa.

– Uma placa de honra da universidade e um título de membro do colegiado acadêmico e da diretoria, nada mais do que um agradecimento pelo meu apoio à educação – disse solenemente, Damon sentiu vontade de rir da cara de falso entusiasmo de Andrei, mas se conteve, ele apenas pegou a caixa e abriu vendo a placa, provavelmente guardada a anos, só esperando a oportunidade perfeita para Andrei parecer algum dia na instituição – desculpe qualquer constrangimento – soltou o ser vendo Damon passear os olhos pela placa.

– Acho que se eu viesse no Lykan não teria chamado tanta atenção – murmurou fechando a caixa.

– Provavelmente – riu o homem satisfeito por não identificar nenhum tom de irritação no rapaz – mas pelo menos você não foi repreendido pelo seu chefe.

– Mas ele vai me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida – disse o rapaz lamentando – e isso sim é culpa sua.

– Eu salvei sua pele, não foi demitido por minha causa.

– Eu me atrasei por sua causa – disse o rapaz consultando o relógio – temos de ir, eles já devem está saindo da escola – Andrei concordou.

– Certo, vou te deixar em casa e irei para a livraria...

– Negativo, eu vou também – disse o rapaz simplesmente – essa conversa me interessa mais do que a você.

–Não há possibilidade de eu te deixar ao alcance de Marco – disse o homem enfatico com um sorriso no rosto – eu posso ter concordado em mantê-lo vivo, mas você não vai chegar perto dele.

– Andrei...

– Damon, não vamos começar por favor – pediu cansado – eu vou apenas conversar com Marco.

– Eu vou para livraria também – disse cortando rodeios – não vou ficar em casa esperando noticias.

– Você não vai – repetiu o homem – se acontecer alguma coisa? Eu vou ter de matar ele em cima da hora e não quero que você esteja lá.

– Eu não sou uma criança frágil, eu sei me defender – respondeu – vou me sentir melhor se eu for.

– Mas eu não vou – respondeu Andrei finalmente, fazendo Damon se calar. O ser mordeu os lábios como se arrependesse pelo que acabara de dizer, ele se inclinou no banco apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos sem encarar o rapaz. O mais novo sentiu algo estranho, não sabia o que era, mas sabia que não era seu, era quase medo, mas medo do que? Medo de quem?

Ele ainda ficou observando Andrei olhar para todos os lados menos para ele, havia algo muito estranho acontecendo ali, algo que ele não conseguia explicar, algo dentro dele que o motivava a fazer o que iria fazer.

Ele estendeu o braço e como se quisesse livrar-se daquele sentimento que não era seu, segurou a mão de Andrei, chamando a atenção do ser para si.

– Nada vai me acontecer – disse em um fio de voz, tentando transmitir calma para ele, aquilo esvaiu parte do sentimento, mas não o eliminou por completo. Andrei pegou a mão do rapaz e plantou um beijo nesta, tentando transmitir todo o seu carinho pelo contato.

– Me prometa que quando eu mandar sair você sai, quando mandar correr você corre e quando eu mandar parar você para – murmurou enquanto de olhos fechados sentindo a mão de Damon agora entre as suas.

– Apenas nesse caso – começou o rapaz sentindo a urgência daquele toque – eu prometo – aquilo pareceu dar confiança ao ser.

– Tudo bem – respondeu o russo fechando os olhos, Damon pareceu entender aquilo como um sim e se ergueu puxando o rapaz consigo para o carro.

Já era quase 15:00hrs quando chegaram a livraria, assim que os dois passaram pela porta encontraram uma cena incomum, sentados como se conversassem amigavelmente estavam Elena, Stefan, Tyler e, para sua surpresa, Marco. Assim que os olhos de Andrei bateram no irmão, ele puxou Damon pelo braço o colocando atrás de si.

– Não precisa escondê-lo de mim irmão – disse Marco calmamente ficando de pé ao ver Andrei, sua postura de atleta marcando presença na sala – não vi ate aqui matar o seu escolhido – ainda cauteloso Andrei manteve-se firme onde estava, não iria arriscar.

– Vamos conversar lá dentro – mandou Andrei e começou a caminhar para os fundos da loja com Marco, soltando o braço de Damon, o rapaz fez menção de segui-lo, mas o russo interviu – "fique aqui!" – mandou sem ao menos olhar para trás, e como se tivesse cola nos pés, Damon parou de andar, olhando exasperado para os dois entrarem em seu escritório o deixando para trás.

Quando a porta bateu, Andrei virou-se para Marco, o moreno sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas a escrivaninha, possivelmente prevendo a longevidade daquela conversa.

– Antes que tente me matar, saiba que não quero o mal do seu menino – disse em sua defesa.

– Então pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou pacientemente – teve sua segunda chance e vai desperdiçar cruzando meu caminho mais uma vez?

– Não estava em meus planos cruzar com você, eu só vim até aqui por que eu queria vê-lo – disse finalmente parando as investidas de Andrei – eu soube que Ivana finalmente tinha feito a travessia, e achei que era seguro ver o rapaz.

– E desde quando você se importa com alguém além de si mesmo? – questionou Andrei irritadicio. O senhor dos lobisomens pareceu não se abalar pela acusação e continuou.

– Desde que voltei dos mortos e descobri que minha vida parou de depender de sua cria e começou a depender da vida dele – finalizou frustrando-se com tanta pressão, Andrei curvou a sobrancelha em um V desgostando do que ouvia – e antes que me critique saiba que a situação também não me agrada, não agrada a nenhum de nós, eu só vim até aqui para ter certeza que ele sobreviveria até vocês completarem a ligação.

– Nenhum de nós?

– Ivana morreu há anos, você acha o que? Que só eu iria voltar? – Andrei fechou os olhos sentindo o inicio de dor de cabeça se formar – é isso mesmo, estamos todos aqui e muito bem escondidos, quero dizer, alguns, na verdade ainda não localizamos Ivana.

– Ela não pode renascer – disse o russo irritado – a passagem dela foi forçada, ela está presa do outro lado – aquilo trouxe um questionamento a face do espanhol.

– Então ela não vai voltar?

– Com um pouco de sorte, não – respondeu Andrei irritado, aquilo fez Marco refletir um pouco até começar.

– Então não vamos estar todos aqui, não ficaremos em grau de igualdade? – questionou fazendo Andrei reabrir os olhos, mais cauteloso naquela área.

– Provavelmente não – respondeu, e aquilo fez o rosto de Marco se contrair.

– Vamos depender da vida dele pra sempre? – respondeu indignado – não tinha esse direito.

– Se eu não tivesse feito ela o teria matado – retorquiu irritado – era isso que queria, que Damon morresse nas mãos delas?

– É claro que não – respondeu cuidadoso após o rompante do irmão – gosto muito da minha vida, obrigado, mesmo agora tendo um poder limitado, ainda valorizo-a.

– Então não me recrimine – soltou o outro sentando-se por sua vez em uma cadeira – Eu nunca tive tanto trabalho em minha vida, ela quase o matou, quase o fez atravessar.

– Eu soube dessa historia – respondeu o rapaz olhando para o chão – os espíritos do outro lado visitam Adriana constantemente, contam historias.

– Tem contato com ela?

– Ela me manda e-mails – respondeu simplesmente – está em Pequim, posso lhe dar o endereço...

– Não acredito que veio aqui apenas ver Damon – interrompeu o senhor dos vampiros – tem algo mais.

– Na verdade vim aqui, por que não acreditei no ultimo e-mail de Adriana – disse o outro finalmente abrindo a verdade – ele ainda é humano – e aquilo fez a dor de cabeça de Andrei piorar – o que está esperando? Ele virar um velho para completar a ligação?

– Até onde suas fontes conseguiram ver o que Ivana fez com ele? – questionou medindo as palavras cuidadosamente para não tomar um caminho perigoso, o lobisomem franziu o cenho não compreendendo a pergunta.

– Bom, apenas que ela tomou posse do corpo dele e o estava matando me mostraram flash's, nada bonito – Andrei respirou fundo finalmente entendendo a situação que se encontrava.

Marco podia ser tudo, menos um mentiroso, sempre fora assim, incapaz de disfarçar seus desconfortos e dores, claro como cristal e essa pretensão a ignorar as mentiras brancas e sociáveis que o levou a morte.

– Tem mais alguma coisa não tem? – emendou o rapaz praticamente ouvindo os altos pensamentos de Andrei.

– Sempre teve um bom ouvido – começou o outro ficando de pé e caminhando pelo escritório – ouviu as batidas do coração dele?

– Eu devo confessar – começou meio incerto – que achei estranho de inicio, é como se ele tivesse animado, ou ficasse mais nervoso em sua presença, na festa estava tudo bem, mas agora ela se alterou.

– Também sempre teve um bom olfato – continuou Andrei agora trocando olhares firmes com o irmão – sente meu cheiro nele?

– É muito vago – respondeu – mas isso é normal, o cheiro só se torna mais forte quando é consumado – e aquilo fez Andrei desviar o olhar.

– O cheiro é fraco por que faz muito tempo que não... 'ficamos juntos' – e foi à vez de Marco calar-se, e tentar fazer suas conjecturas se tornarem reais.

– Não pode ser... ele... eu vejo que há algo de errado com ele quando se aproxima, pode ser imperceptível aos olhos dos outros, mas eu vejo... eu posso ate sentir, não esta maduro o suficiente para... – ele deteve sua sentença, o olhar de cansaço que finalmente transpassava pela muralha que era Andrei o entregou, trazendo a luz a seus pensamentos – o tomou a força – concluiu.

– Eu não tive escolha – tentou começar a explicar, mas Marco tomado por uma ira que até agora não havia se apresentando se exaltou.

– Tirou a minha vida por ter transformado sua filha para que ela me seguisse pelo resto de minha existência – cuspiu com amargura o homem – me chamou de monstro por querer aquela que amo ao meu lado, mesmo se não fosse a sua vontade e você, o tão justo e correto Andrei, violou o seu escolhido como se fosse uma puta barata.

– Fiz isso para salvar a vida dele – soltou o outro tentando erguer suas muralhas mais uma vez – Ivana me obrigou.

– Ele é humano Andrei – rosnou o lobisomem frisando a condição de Damon para mostra-lhe o nível daquele absurdo – nenhum de nos, até Ivana transformou seu amor em algo mais forte, Damon ainda é humano, você tem ideia do que arriscou?

– Eu me controlei – respondeu o homem tentando manter a calma, prometera a Damon que não iria matar Marco, mas com todo aquele passado sendo remoído descaradamente estava difícil – em todas às vezes e eu não podia transformá-lo, era um dos requisitos estabelecidos por ela, ele precisava ser humano.

Marco ainda encarou o irmão pasmo, aquilo era um absurdo, o pior deles. Havia visto o estado que o garoto terminara quando Ivana foi extraída dele, não imaginava que aquilo podia ser pior, só para encontrar uma verdade bem mais cruel do que a que conhecia.

– Ele sabe? – perguntou de supetão.

– É claro que sabe estava acordado em todas às vezes...

– Não é isso, ele sabe o que ele pode fazer agora? – e foi á vez de Andrei se calar. Não. Damon não sabia, não tinha ideia do que conseguia fazer e pelo que dependesse dele, o rapaz nunca saberia – vou encarar isso como um não.

– Eu vou contar a ele – respondeu Andrei tentando recobrar o controle da conversa – quando chegar a hora certa.

– Quando o que? Ele te amar? – respondeu Marco sarcasticamente – se o violou enquanto humano e o deixou no estado que vi, acredite meu irmão, isso não vai acontecer.

– Damon é diferente, nossa relação é diferente - completou o russo – nos dois só precisamos de tempo.

– O que você precisa é se afastar – disse Marco ficando de pé em frente ao irmão – e o que ele precisa é da verdade – e aquilo atingiu Andrei em cheio, não queria mentir para Damon, não mais, mas a verdade levaria a tantos outros questionamentos e ele ainda não entendia o que se passava dentro do garoto, ainda não – conte a ele, ou eu faço.

– Se você contar algo para ele antes da hora, eu vou mata-lo tão rapidamente que pela manhã vai ter partes suas em cada poste dessa cidade, e não duvide agora eu posso fazer isso – Marco o encarou agora tentando conter o sorriso, assistindo o velho Andrei voltar.

– Não se preocupe, eu já aprendi que gente do seu sangue não é de confiança – disse lobisomem – só quero que as coisas sejam feitas de forma correta aqui, por isso estou aqui.

– Não quero você perto dele – reforçou.

– Eu não vou mata-lo, já disse que minha vida esta dependendo da dele – respondeu irritando-se pela falta de confiança do irmão.

– Não poderá ficar – repetiu – não gosto de você perto do que me pertence, da ultima vez...

– Da ultima vez eu tentei trazer minha escolhida para perto de mim, eu não sabia que ela era sua filha – retorquiu – Anna queria aquilo.

– A historia que ela me conta é bem diferente da sua – disse Andrei fazendo a pele bronzeada de Marco ficar dois tons mais pálida.

– Ela ainda...

– Vive? Mas é claro que sim, é milha filha, não a viu em suas sessões de fofocas com fantasmas?

– Eu pensei... não sabia que era ela – comentou se apoiando em uma das escrivaninhas – ela... ainda lembra? Lembra de mim?

– Digamos que ela tem uma memoria fotográfica – disse o russo sentindo um prazer interno em ver o ar abalado no rosto do irmão – não vai vê-la se é isso que está pensando – aquela sentença fez o lobo acordar de seu transe.

– Vai me privar de todas as minhas ligações? – mas aquela sentença caiu errada nos ouvidos de Andrei que avançou no rapaz o prendendo pelo pescoço na escrivaninha, o lobo tentou escapar, mas Andrei era infinitamente mais forte.

– Vamos esclarecer uma coisa – começou o ser, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva – primeiro: você não tem nada haver com Damon, mantenha distancia dele. Segundo: Como sei que não aprendeu da primeira vez, Anna é minha filha, fique longe dela também, e antes que consiga cuspir uma meia piada dessa sua boca imunda, me escute com toda atenção que esse cérebro de cachorro possuiu, se tocar em algum dos dois, fizer algo com qualquer um deles, desta vez, eu mesmo vou me encarregar de que sua alma vai passar a eternidade sendo torturada do outro lado, está me entendendo? – um Marco pálido e sufocando acenou em concordância muda.

Depois de quase uma hora de conversa, a porta finalmente se abriu revelando aos dois irmãos um sala quase vazia, restaram apenas Stefan, Elena e um Damon aparentemente furioso. Os dois se encararam, Marco virou-se para Andrei como se quisesse autorização, e o outro apenas acenou levemente, ele adiantou-se pela sala parando em frente a Damon sorrindo com, ao que parecia, um tom de tristeza em seus olhos, o rapaz não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas congelou em seu lugar aguardando o bote, mas como se estivesse disposto a quebrar qualquer impressão, ele bateu no ombro do garoto e disse:

– Bem vindo à família menino – e saiu da loja deixando-os para trás. Damon ergueu os olhos para Andrei, que não acompanhou o irmão com o olhar, apenas sorria um sorriso tão triste quanto o de Marco, ele abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas foi interrompido pelo tom solene do outro.

– Vamos para casa minha vida – pediu e Damon se viu acenando, o olhar de calma, que tentava disfarçar a tristeza calou qualquer ira que tentava se instaurar em si.

Os dois chegaram em casa sozinhos, Elena e Stefan resolveram ir comer uma pizza, pareciam dispostos a dar um tempo para os dois. Quando entraram, Damon foi caminhando direto para a cozinha preparou algo para os dois comerem, ninguém se atreveu a tocar no assunto.

No final do almoço, Andrei anunciou que precisava sair deixando Damon sozinho para corrigir suas tarefas, o homem estava chegando à porta quando retornou e surpreendeu o rapaz segurando sua mão, o puxando para seus braços. Damon ficou estático com aquilo, acreditando que agora seria agredido, jogado contra a parede e violado, mas não aconteceu.

Andrei o manteve seguro nos braços, apenas o abraçando, o mantendo junto de si, como se quisesse gravar seu cheiro, suas formas, a sensação de tê-lo ali.

– Andrei – começou Damon, mas o ser não respondeu, apenas apertou mais aquele corpo junto ao seu, agora afundando o rosto nos cabelos do menino. O medo que mais cedo se apoderara do outro agora se fazia presente mais uma vez, e o mais novo não gostava daquilo – tudo bem? – perguntou em um fio de voz, Andrei apenas acenou timidamente apenas o segurando, quando finalmente se afastou, baixando a cabeça, tentando cobrir o seu rosto, dando as costas para o rapaz saindo de casa depressa.

Damon ainda tentou ir atrás dele, tentou ver o que levara o ser a fazer aquilo, mas quando chegou a porta, Andrei já havia entrado no carro e partido.

A noite chegou e Elena e Stefan também, os dois conversaram animadamente, mas Damon não se uniu a eles, com a desculpa que tinha trabalho para fazer, sua mente estava cheia, foi um dia estranho, cheio de altos e baixos e reação de Andrei em sua saída apenas complicou as coisas, por que ele estava sentindo medo? Por quê?

Próximo à meia noite, o rapaz ouviu o barulho do carro do outro chegando. Ele esperou no quarto pacientemente Andrei subir, mas não aconteceu, só próximo as 2 da manhã, quando ele se banhou e vestiu uma calça moletom e uma camisa preta velha pra dormir que a porta do quarto se abriu, ele parou no ato de ir para a cama encarando Andrei finalmente entrar no quarto.

– Chegou tarde – disse timidamente, mas aquilo não cortou o clima tenso que se instaurou no quarto.

– Preciso te contar uma coisa – disse o homem depressa como se quisesse tirar aquilo dentro de si.

– O que é? – perguntou o rapaz cautelosamente, Andrei atravessou o quarto e pegou Damon pela mão o levando até próximo de uma das janelas, o quarto estava escuro iluminado apenas pela luz do luar, noite ruim para os lobisomens sem opção de transformação.

– Eu menti pra você – começou tentando encobrir seu rosto na escuridão enquanto mantinha o de Damon banhado pelo luar, precisava ver o rosto do menino quando contasse – na verdade te escondi muitas verdades, verdades que você como meu escolhido tem de saber.

– Está falando das regras? – questionou, recebendo um aceno em confirmação – o que têm elas?

– Eu não sou imortal, na verdade nenhum de nós 'supremos', somos imortais – começou.

– Eu sei disso, seus irmãos morreram lembra?

– Não estou falando em morte pela vontade de morrer, estou dizendo que podemos ser mortos, por alguém...

– Por um dos supremos, você matou Marco – completou Damon não entendendo o rumo daquela conversa.

– Eu não matei Marco – disse Andrei finalmente, chocando Damon – eu o espanquei e o debilitei, quem enfiou uma faca no coração dele, me ajudou a arrancar sua cabeça foi Anna, a escolhida dele.

E o queixo de Damon caiu. Anna havia matado Marco, Anna? Por quê? Como era possível? Ela havia sido transformada, mas mesmo não possuiria força o suficiente para isso, não fazia sentido. Isso só teria lógica se... se...

– Não é possível – murmurou o rapaz conjecturando sobre uma verdade que não queria ouvir, não agora.

– É isso mesmo minha vida, a única coisa nesse mundo que pode me matar, e consequentemente livrar todos os outros de ter a vida atrelada a minha, é você, mais ninguém. Stefan pode romper por aquela porta enfiar uma estaca no meu peito e eu nada vou sentir, mas se você me fizer um ferimento, realmente fatal eu vou padecer. Apenas pelas suas mãos, só por elas.

Damon se viu paralisando com os olhos arregalados tendo sua claridade intensificada pelo luar.

– ...eu digo isso por que não quero mais segredo entre nós, não quando estamos indo tão bem, não quando sei que posso te esperar para sempre, por isso eu me submeto a seu julgamento, é o único que tem o direito de fazê-lo – continuou sentindo uma dificuldade tremenda em fazê-lo – não... não vou questionar se tomar essa decisão, nem irei fugir, eu só... só queria que soubesse que os papeis são invertidos, eu não sou dono da sua vida... você é dono da minha... tem o poder de colocar um fim nela... sempre teve e sempre terá...

Damon se viu encolhendo à medida que ouvia aquilo. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, não queria ouvir aquilo, não agora, não depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo.

–... eu te amo tanto, eu... temo tanto por você, que a ideia de não esta aqui para te proteger, me atormenta todos os dias, eu não queria ser privado do direito de estar ao seu lado, mas acabei no final das contas te privando da nossa verdade... eu sinto muito, eu... vou respeitar qualquer coisa que decidir, mas...

– Pare – mando Damon em um sussurro sentindo seu peito praticamente explodir de angustia, Andrei deu um passo em sua direção e ele conseguiu ver finalmente aquele rosto outrora calculista e sereno banhado em lagrimas, dor, angustia, ansiedade e medo transbordavam do ser, o que mesclado com os próprios sentimentos de Damon o sobrecarregavam mais.

O que diabos era aquilo? Por que doía tanto? Por que ouvir aquilo doía? Era sua liberdade, sua liberdade que lhe fora negada durante todo esse tempo, só bastava dizer e Andrei sumiria, sairia de perto dele, só precisava dizer.

Damon se viu contorcendo a face em uma dor que não sabia explicar o motivo, ele ainda encarava Andrei, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como reagir ao ver aquele homem desnudo em sua frente, lhe dando sua vida, dando-lhe sua ultima arma de defesa, lhe entregando tudo para que o destino dos dois ficasse nas mãos do rapaz, lhe dando controle.

Sem conseguir seguir com aquilo, sem conseguir saber como seguir com aquilo, ele se afastou como pode e saiu do quarto correndo, desceu as escadas praticamente voando deixando Andrei para trás, não estava pronto para aquilo.

Correu para cozinha pegando a chave do Lycan e correu para a garagem, entrou no carro não se importando que ainda estava de roupa de dormir, ligou e saiu pisando fundo pela estrada a fora. Não se importou em traçar percurso, apenas queria sair, correr.

– Eu não quero isso – se viu dizendo, buscando confirmar o que já sabia, ele não queria esse poder, ter controle sobre a vida de alguém, ter controle sobre a vida de Andrei, ele não queria, não queria andar a frente dele... queria andar ao lado. E como se aquele pensamento fosse a sua epifania o rapaz desatou no choro, usando seu painel como um genuflexório, o deixando livre para confessar seus sentimentos.

Não queria subjugar Andrei, queria que os dois encontrassem um jeito, juntos de fazer aquilo funcionar, apenas isso. Ele acelerou mais, sentindo algo em seu peito doer mais ainda, o que fez com o que seu choro se intensificasse, embaçando sua vista, só quando deu uma curva que percebeu a velocidade que estava, quando tentou diminuir a velocidade, foi tarde demais, os faróis iluminaram uma mulher que saiu do nada. E quando tentou parar no susto, o carro rodou e tudo foi escuridão.


	21. Fase II - Sacrifício

_"Quando sua mente conseguiu processar tudo, finalmente a reação que antes lhe era negada, surgiu.__Damon avançou naquela figura risonha. Estava completamente envolto a fúria, seu descontrole sendo detido unicamente pelos braços fortes que tentavam conter seus avanços aquela criatura._

_– Eu quero que você vá pro inferno, que volte pro buraco de onde você veio e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas – gritou descontrolado, ele sabia o peso de suas palavras, sabia o que aquela sentença acarretaria – saia das nossas vidas e nunca mais se atreva a aparecer na minha frente sua aberração, nunca mais ."_


	22. Memórias

Quando a máquina de ressonância apitou anunciando o final da sessão, Damon finalmente mexeu o nariz que coçava sem parar, a esteira escorregou e ele foi finalmente liberado.

– Muito bom Damon – disse o médico se aproximando – seus exames estão todos ótimos, não encontro variação.

– Obrigado – disse o rapaz sentando na esteira – nos últimos que enviamos, eles mandaram alguma resposta?

– Não – disse o médico sincero, recebendo um olhar desanimado do rapaz – eu já mandei seus exames para vários amigos meus, mas nenhum deles consegue me ajudar a entender o seu problema, realmente, está além das forças da medicina moderna. Já pensou na possibilidade de se tratar de um problema emocional?

– Eu pensei sim – comentou o rapaz se erguendo – mas não sei o que pode ter me afetado durante tanto tempo, se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido, tenho certeza que Stefan teria me dito.

– Imagino que sim – respondeu o médico voltando para as placas da ressonância analisando com cuidado.

– Tudo bem então – disse o rapaz indo para trás do biombo para trocar de roupa – se tiver alguma resposta, por favor, me avise recuperar esses trechos é muito importante para mim...

– Não tenho dúvida que é... – mas nunca chegou a dizer o porque, pois sua sentença morreu quando a porta da sala de ressonância abriu e um belo homem alto, de pele clara e cabelos negros com corte mediano e barba por fazer apareceu – ... olha só, estava pensando no senhor Dr. Yutshonw. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Me desculpe, não sabia que estavam usando a sala – disse Andrei entrando, agora, com cautela – tenho uma paciente marcada para daqui a pouco e queria ver se estava tudo ok – nesse instante Damon saiu detrás do biombo abotoando os ultimo botões da camisa xadrez, fazendo o que sempre fazia, mesmo que inconscientemente... paralisar Andrei.

– Dr. Yutshonw – cumprimentou o rapaz coletando seus pertences em cima da mesa do médico – não sabia que estava de plantão hoje, pensei que ainda estava viajando – comentou enquanto colocava um belíssimo anel de prata no dedo anelar, Andrei assistiu em um ato involuntário Damon colocar a 'aliança' exatamente no mesmo dedo de sempre, mesmo sem saber por que.

– Eu tive de voltar mais cedo – respondeu sem se importar em cumprimenta-lo de volta, ainda hipnotizado pelo movimento do rapaz – tive uma emergência familiar...

– Ava está bem? – questionou agora realmente preocupado, só então quando ouviu o tom tenso do rapaz que Andrei desprendeu sua atenção de suas mãos e virou-se para ele.

– Sim, nada haver com Ava – respondeu o médico tentando acalmar os nervos do rapaz – minha irmã está vindo me visitar e tive de voltar, não se preocupe.

– Sua irmã? – questionou o rapaz esquecendo completamente os limites de uma conversa formal – não sabia que tinha outra irmã além de Anna.

– Tenho sim, Lucia veio me ajudar em algumas questões... pessoais – soltou, e só então Damon percebeu o tamanho do passo que havia dado, se metendo na vida do médico.

– Certo – começou timidamente desviando o olhar – eu... eu não queria ser inconveniente.

– Não foi – apressou-se o outro a responder – eu não ligo pode perguntar o que quiser – se viu dizendo. Damon abriu a boca para dizer mais um montante de desculpas, mas o olhar esperançoso do medico o fez calar.

Todas as vezes que encontrava Andrei ele se via constrangido por aquele olhar, parecia que o outro esperava algo dele, como se todas as vezes que se encontravam ele visse algo novo, isso o matava por dentro, pois simplesmente não conseguia entender como responder a toda aquela expectativa.

– Por falar em Anna – disso o médico buscando quebrar o clima – ela vai passar na livraria mais tarde, queria saber se o livro que ela encomendou chegou.

– Ballet Shoes – completou o rapaz aliviado pela mudança de plano da conversa, a literatura era juvenil, mas a 'irmã' do médico insistia em comprar algo mais avançado para a menina, que só tinha um ano e meio – chegaram ontem na verdade, Elena já registrou, se ela quiser pode passar na livraria hoje.

– Meu plantão acaba em algumas horas, eu posso passar lá – disse visivelmente contendo-se com a possibilidade de ir a livraria.

– Tudo bem então, vou avisar a Elena – disse não querendo dar fim ao fio da conversa. Era algo que não compreendia, fazia apenas alguns meses que conhecia o médico, mas simplesmente não conseguia explicar o acelerar de sua pulsação todas as vezes que estava junto dele, nem a vontade quase incontrolável de abraça-lo. Não era o charme daquele cabelo a receber corte, nem do belo sorriso que estampava aquele rosto em todas as vezes que o via, não, era algo mais, algo que o rapaz não conseguia explicar, algo que estava além de seu conhecimento – bom, eu vou indo, eu tenho de rever meus planos de aula...

– Já vai voltar a lecionar? – questionou o médico muito interessado, mas Damon se desconcertou, à dois meses atrás ele não tinha a menor ideia que havia se transformado em um professor e agora até Andrei, recém chegado em sua vida, parecia saber disso.

– Ainda, a faculdade não liberou minhas turmas ainda, eu iria rever meus antigos planos de aula, para ver qual metodologia eu uso – murmurou meio incerto, Andrei sorriu em simpatia para o rapaz.

– Eu lamento muito – disse sincero sobre a situação em si – nesse caso eu só posso pedir que abrace essa nova pagina em branco que a vida lhe deu.

– Prefiro os rabiscos que ela esconde – riu tristemente. Andrei endureceu o queixo em concordância, Damon baixou os olhos se arrependendo imediatamente de ter dado uma resposta tão seca. Abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas o sorriso de Andrei o dizia que não era necessário, não havia ofensa entre eles – eu tenho de ir...

– E eu tenho pacientes para atender – completou o médico como se quisesse isentar o rapaz de qualquer peso por sair dali em meio a conversa dos dois.

– Então nos vemos por aí? – questionou já caminhando para porta, Andrei acenou timidamente e Damon passou por ele, cumprimentou o neurologista levemente e saiu finalmente. Quando a porta bateu, o mais velho se viu parado como um estatua encarando tolamente aquela porta que nunca se abriria de novo, implorando para que ela lhe mostrasse que sua realidade não era tão ruim como imaginava, mas não aconteceu, ficou mergulhado nesse transe ate sentir a mão do neurologista do hospital o trazer de volta a realidade.

– Paciência meu caro doutor, um dia o menino irá lembrar – comentou o médico, Andrei piscou e virou sua atenção para o senhor de idade, lhe dando um sorriso triste, não tinha o que dizer daquilo, para si só lhe restava possuir paciência, com um aceno se despediu do médico e saiu da sala deixando o profissional sozinho.

Dr. Watson respirou fundo, em todos os seus anos de medicina aquela era uma situação única, trabalhar com o dono da rede de hospitais mais prestigiadas do mundo, trabalhar com o reservado e tão recluso Andrei Yutshonw, que agora encontrava-se a seu alcance.

Eles e seus companheiros de profissão se perguntavam que tipo de pessoal exótica era Andrei, mas nenhum deles tinha em mente que o tão poderoso e temido presidente da corporação Yutshonw não passava de um homem apaixonado.

Atualmente, faziam 4 meses que o jovem Salvatore, havia batido o caríssimo Lycan Sport, o acidente havia sido feio, o rapaz estava correndo em alta velocidade e segundo a pericia da policia, quando avistou uma pobre moça e sua filha que atravessava a estrada naquela hora, tentou desviar o carro e esse capotou. Infelizmente a moça não foi ágil o suficiente e o carro bateu nela.

No final das contas, Damon havia sido levado para um dos hospitais centrais e a moça havia sido levado para uma urgência, só depois de muito tempo que Andrei conseguiu localizá-la e solicitar sua transferência para o hospital central, que fazia parte de sua rede de hospitais, mas já era tarde, a moça havia entrado em coma e sua vida estava por um fio.

No mesmo momento em que Damon acordou de seu coma induzido a moça veio a óbito, deixando para trás sua filha de um ano e meio. Foi um choque para todos do hospital quando ela faleceu, muitos assistiram a luta de Andrei em tentar manter a moça viva, mas nem ele conseguiu fazer seu coração voltar a bater.

O russo havia pagado todos os seus débitos do mundo naquele mesmo dia, sua paciente havia morrido e seu noivo havia esquecido dele e tudo que haviam vivido, era possível vê-lo pelo hospital transitando sem rumo, visivelmente abatido, ninguém estava realmente pronto para ver aquilo.

Todos assistiram de camarote o jovem empresário passar dias acompanhando a recuperação de seu amado com devoção cega, no terceiro dia de abatimento chegou a noticia do centro de recuperação infantil informando que a filha da moça havia sido localizada, Andrei solicitou a transferência da criança imediatamente e quando ela chegou, todos viram a solução para o abatimento do médico. Ele havia se encantado pela menina como ninguém, ela havia trazido o sorriso de volta a ele e visse e versa.

Ninguém sabia se foi pela interação dos dois, ou pela necessidade de compensar o que Damon havia feito, mas Andrei puxara a ficha da mãe da menina e quando não descobriu nenhum registro familiar, resolveu adotá-la.

Agilizar um processo de adoção para alguém como Andrei era fácil, em dois dias a papelada estava assinada e autorizada por não menos que 27 juízes, cortesia de uma enérgica e muitíssima irritada moça chamada Anna. O jovem calculista agora tinha uma filha para criar e um noivo sem memoria para pastorar.

Em meio à desmemorização de seu noivo, Andrei tomara a atitude mais estranha que alguém em sua condição tomaria. Levando pela certeza que Damon um dia iria se recuperar, ele havia deixado a memoria do rapaz a cargo do desconhecido.

Anunciou que comeria a dar plantão no hospital, no mesmo dia reunido a equipe médica, alguns amigos do casal e em um pedido sincero havia solicitado que nada fosse dito a Damon sobre o envolvimento dos dois. Afinal de contas era um campo muito frágil da memoria do rapaz e gostaria muito que fosse restaurado naturalmente.

Apesar de quase todos questionarem, buscando frisar o nível daquele absurdo, eles haviam cedido e finalmente se entregado aquela loucura. Desde então, Andrei buscava se fazer presente, sempre dando espaço para o rapaz, até firmar residência na cidade ele firmou, mas passado o terceiro mês, a memoria de Damon não havia apresentado melhora e aquela situação, que antes era particular, havia corrido pela cidade como se fosse fogo e todos haviam se tornando telespectadores da novela particular de Mystic Falls.

Moradores, médicos, amigos da família, até membros da faculdade que Damon dava aula assistiam de camarote a figura simpática do médico derreter-se cada vez que se encontrava com o moreno. Era de cortar o coração assistir Andrei acompanhar cada movimento do outro, tentando gravar cada gesto dele, que não era mais seu.

Damon, que no inicio parecia meio receoso, havia voltado ao caminhar da sua vida como se não tivesse ocorrido acidente, fazia exames regulares buscando trazer seus dias de lembranças de volta, não se dando conta do mal que fazia para aquele pobre homem que sentia seu coração quebrar cada vez que ele passava.

Era de cortar o coração.

– Esses jovens – murmurou Dr. Watson sentando em sua cadeira – quando vão tomar jeito.

**Memórias**

– Vamos preencher tudo mesmo? – questionou Marco olhando para a pilha de formulários que Elena havia trazido para dentro da loja, a moça estava se candidatando para as faculdades e precisava preencher os formulários, ela havia pedido dois de cada, um para ela e um para Stefan, afinal de contas o vampiro tinha de decidir se iria com ela ou não.

– Tenho que verificar todas as opções – respondeu a moça seria lendo as perguntas com cuidado – você já desempacotou os livros novos?

– Já – respondeu Marco lendo um dos formulários – está tentando para Havard?

– Não, Columbia – disse a moça respirando fundo – não sei o que o Stefan decidiu.

– Acho que ele não vai sair daqui enquanto o Damon e o Andrei não se acertarem – comentou Marco, e Elena respirou fundo de novo. Isso era um fato, após o acidente de Damon, Stefan havia pirado, ele e Andrei havia discutido durante horas sobre o acontecido, e só quando o rapaz estava estável no hospital que eles haviam estabelecido uma trégua.

Quando o moreno acordou e sua condição ficou exposta, os dois se desesperaram, Andrei tentou de todos os meios trazer a memoria do rapaz de volta assim como Stefan, mas nem a mais forte das bruxarias resolveu a situação do menino, os tempos que ele e Andrei havia passado juntos estavam perdidos para sempre.

Em um ato de puro sacrifício Andrei pediu aos demais que ocultasse o passado do rapaz e que justificasse sua 'ressureição' como feitiço de alguma bruxa ou algo assim, deixando seus dias de tortura e paz juntos, para trás. Desde então era assim que viviam, Damon tentando assumir sua vida, mesmo sem lembrar dela, e Andrei tentando construir uma vida paralela a do rapaz, mesmo que inconscientemente tentando entrelaça-la ao meio de vivencia do menor.

Era tudo tão estranho agora, que cada um teve de remodelar sua vida para caber na historia dos dois, Marco, por exemplo, teve de se passar por aluno de intercambio que trabalhava na loja, Rebecca e Klaus tiveram de deixar a cidade, o que destruiu a moça por completo, Matt viajava constantemente para ver a moça, Katherine teve de sair da casa do Gilbert e foi morar na mansão, não tinha como Damon entender que Elena e ela haviam se tornado amigas, quase irmãs, e enquanto ao resto da cidade? Bom, a fofoca correra tão depressa que ninguém se viu abordando o rapaz para jogar-lhe a verdade na cara, todos pareciam simpáticos com a historia dos dois e preferiram deixar as coisas acontecerem no ritmo certo.

Só a mãe de Tyler que vira e meche encurralava Damon, o metralhando sobre questões inconvenientes, mas o senso de proteção do rapaz, desenvolvimento nos últimos anos, o alertava das armadilhas e ele sempre conseguia escapar.

Eram fatos, mesmo sem a memoria dos últimos anos, Damon levava consigo as características do novo Damon, não abriu mão das roupas claras compradas por Elena, não abdicou da livraria, mostrou-se incrivelmente empolgado por saber que era professor de línguas e sentiu um alivio descomunal ao perceber que não sentia mais atração física por Elena, nem por Katherine, o pior, por ninguém, a única pessoa que parecia despertar algo nele, mesmo que às vezes seja frustração pura, era o Dr. Yutshonw.

Foi com esse pensamento, da nova vida para todos que Anna adentrou na livraria levando uma menina linda de cabelos ondulados, com um esvoaçante vestido de filo, batendo palmas e rindo descontroladamente das caretas que a loira fazia.

– Olá vocês – disse a espevitada e inconfundível Anna Petrova, agora com os cabelos loiros, devido à nova condição de Andrei, as Anna's voltaram a aderir ao mesmo visual e agora se revezavam nas visitas ao 'pai' para ajuda-lo a cuidar de Ava. A menina parecia não conseguir distinguir uma Anna da outra, pois simpatizava com todas elas.

– Olá moça – disse Elena – e olá minha fofa – emendou a morena pegando Ava nos braços. A menina era um doce com todos, Katherine dizia que ela era um alvo fácil para qualquer sequestrador – veio pegar o seu livro improprio pra sua idade?

– Viemos sim sua faladeira – rebateu Anna. Marco estava ao lado de Elena encarando bobamente a loira, como sempre não sabia o que dizer. Anna, a original, havia sido o amor da sua vida, e foi pelas mãos dela que ele pereceu, passar os anos e ver que existiam agora mais de 10 pessoas soltas pelo mundo com a mesma cara da mulher que ele amou era algo difícil, então toda vez que ele encontrava uma Anna ele paralisava – Olá Marcos, sou Anna P. a boazinha.

– Oi – consegui dizer analisando o rosto da mulher, ela era muito bonita, os olhos claros e os lábios vermelhos carnudo sempre o atraíram, principalmente as sobrancelhas grossas e claras – eu sei que você não é ela, só que vocês são muito parecidas.

– Somos exatamente iguais – disse a moça sorrindo para Elena – só os fortes sabem a maldição que é ter o rosto de outra pessoa.

– Com certeza – disse Elena brincando com Ava – Damon ligou pra você?

– Andrei ligou pra mim – disse a moça – eles se encontraram no hospital, a voz dele estava horrível, quanto tempo será que ele vai aguentar?

– Provavelmente não muito tempo – riu Marco atravessando a sala para pegar um livro – eu nunca vi ele tão pra baixo, parece que toda vez que ele encontra com Damon a situação piora. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que estou com pena dele.

– Eu falei com a meninas – comentou Anna – e até agora ninguém conseguiu descobrir por que a memoria dele não volta, do outro lado as bruxas também estão caladas, ninguém quer dizer nada.

– Essas malditas do outro lado nunca dizem coisa com coisa – retorquiu Marco chegando com os livros de Ava – desde a minha época elas sempre foram umas vadias, só falavam quando Ivana obrigava, pelo menos nesses casos Iva era eficiente.

– Isso é tão estranho – disse Ana refletindo pelo que Marco disse enquanto segurava o pacote.

– O que?

– Você falando de Ivana como se fosse uma pessoa boa, como se ela não fosse aquela bruxa má que nos conhecíamos.

– Mas Ivana nem sempre foi do jeito que vocês conheciam – disse Marco como se aquilo fosse lógico – ela viveu conosco como se fosse nossa irmã e nos respeitando, só quando o escolhido dela morreu que ela pirou.

– Como se fosse sua irmã? – repetiu Elena, e só então Marco percebeu que algo não havia sido esclarecido na historia daquela 'família'.

– Sim como se fosse – repetiu – Elena, eu, Andrei, Lucia, Ivana e todos os outros não somos irmãos de sangue.

– Como é? – disseram as duas chocadas e foi a vez de Marco rir da cara de espanto das duas.

– Não somos – repetiu mais uma vez – viemos parar aqui com os mesmo propósitos, mas não somos da mesma família, de onde viemos nem o conceito de família nós temos.

– De onde viemos?

– Longa historia que um dia será contada, mas não por mim, por que meu lema é, águas passadas não movem moinhos...

– E é por isso que não consegue olhar pra nenhuma de nós sem estagnar? – cortou Anna, Marco fez uma careta pensativa e então virou-se para moça.

– Touché! – e saiu para os fundos da loja deixando as duas moças sozinhas.

– O que ele quis dizer com isso? – questionou Elena, mas Anna P. já havia pegado seu celular e discado para alguém – para quem está ligando?

– Anna Miller – respondeu – se alguém pode nos tirar uma dúvida é ela.

– Mas Anna Miller não é a mais nova?

– Sim, mas a mais curiosa – respondeu. A porta da livraria abriu e Damon entrou trazendo consigo uma pasta enorme, provavelmente com seus planos de aula. Assim que o olhar de Ava pousou nele a menina começou a bater palmas mais animadamente pedindo do colo do moreno.

– Olá – disse Damon fazendo um malabarismo e colocando a pasta em cima da mesa para pegar Ava no colo – como vai linda? – Ava segurou o rosto do rapaz e o abraçou fazendo Damon se derreter pela menina – Ok, você sabe fazer um homem se derreter por você.

– Olá Damon tudo bem? – cumprimentou Anna desligando o celular na cara da irmã que tinha acabado de atender – vim buscar meus livros, Andrei me disse que já haviam chegado.

– Estranho, ele me disse que ia passar aqui e buscar – comentou Damon sentindo um pouco de frustração – acho que deve ter esquecido.

– Provavelmente – emendou Anna muito satisfeita por ver o tom do rapaz.

– E então como foi no médico? – questionou Elena.

– Nada de novo – comento o rapaz ainda segurando Ava nos braços – mas não podemos perder as esperanças. O que me faz lembrar, Matt me mandou uma mensagem por celular antes de entrar no maquina de ressonância, disse que ia ter uma festa hoje, quer saber se iremos?

– Eu recebi também, é uma festa de reinauguração – disse Elena. No meio de toda aquela confusão, algumas coisas boas haviam acontecido no ano passado, Matt havia sido demitido o Grill, pois o dono havia anunciado que iria fechar o bar para fazer uma reforma, e desde então o rapaz havia vindo trabalhar com Damon na livraria, no entanto, a algumas semanas ele recebeu uma ligação do novo dono lhe oferecendo o cargo de gerente, o rapaz aceitou imediatamente e teve de abandonar a livraria, entregando o cargo para Marco, que adorou a ideia de trabalhar com Tyler e Elena, principalmente em manter os olhos em Damon.

– É justamente disso que estava falando com Elena – disse Anna tendo uma brilhante ideia – estava perguntando se ela conhecia alguma baba de plantão, assim conseguiria arrastar Andrei para festa, ele anda trabalhando demais e um pouco de diversão o faria bem, sei lá sair, namorar um pouco – e foi quase imperceptível a carranca de Damon fez, ele apertou Ava um pouco mais perto de si.

– Você já falou com ele? – questionou o moreno ainda com as sobrancelhas curvadas – quero dizer, ele pode esta cansado para sair assim, festas no Grill terminam tarde, ele pode não querer ir por causa da Ava e...

– Por que não liga pra ele? – questionou Anna agora indiferente – assim podemos ir todos juntos, dar apoio ao Matt, e tenho certeza que encontraremos alguém capacitado para cuidar da Ava, acho que até sei quem pode nos ajudar, mas liga pra ele.

– Eu? – respondeu o rapaz agora corando, encontrar Andrei esporadicamente era uma coisa, mas ligar para ele e o chamar para sair era outra completamente diferente – nem tenho o numero dele?

– Muito bem – disse Anna puxando um bloquinho de notas, anotando o numero de Andrei e entregando a Damon – problema resolvido – ela puxou Ava dos braços do rapaz e fez sinal com a mão pra ele se adiantar – liga pra ele, mas liga agora que ele deve tá saindo do hospital.

Damon ainda ficou encarando papel sem jeito e puxou o seu celular. Celular novo por sinal, o seu antigo, não sabia como, havia se quebrado em pedaços. Stefan disse que em um dia estranho ele havia sido atirado na parede e se despedaçado, restou ao rapaz comprar um novo e recuperar os números da memoria. Quando discou o numero de Andrei no celular, algo estranho aconteceu, o visor que deveria acusar apenas o numero, lhe dava um alerta "Só atender quando estiver bem", o rapaz parou imaginando que havia discado o numero errado, mas tentou de novo e o identificador acusou novamente. Seu coração deu um solavanco, o numero estava salvo em seu celular antigo, na época que suas memorias o haviam abandonado.

Ele conhecia Andrei naquele época, conhecia o suficiente para ter criado uma relação emocional.

Ergueu os olhos para Elena e Anna, mas nada disse, sabia, a muito tempo que as pessoas estavam escondendo coisas dele, mas nunca chegou a saber o que, seria Andrei esse segredo sujo que lhe era vetado? Movido pela certeza que as duas iriam inventar uma historia qualquer para mais aquele fato, ele discou o numero e esperou atender.

– _Alo_ – disse a voz descontraída de Andrei enquanto se ouvia um barulhão ao lado dele.

– Alo – respondeu Damon saindo de perto das meninas para conseguir conversar com o outro – Dr. Yutshonw? É o Damon, Damon Salvatore, tudo bem? – mesmo do outro lado da linha Damon conseguia sentir o estagnar do outro, era tão previsível, acontecia todas às vezes.

– _Oi Damon... em que posso te ajudar?_ – quis saber agora meio nervoso.

– Na verdade, eu posso te ajudar – respondeu o rapaz descontraído, tentando quebrar o nervosismo do outro – não sei se a Anna te disse, mas hoje temos uma festa de reinauguração do Grill.

– _Matt me mandou o convite_ – confirmou Andrei se afastando do barulho – _ela queria que eu fosse, mas acho que essas festas não são para pais solteiros._

– Na verdade ela encontrou alguém para ficar com Ava hoje à noite então você estaria livre – respondeu meio esperançoso, Andrei pareceu refletir por um tempo até finalmente responder.

– _Eu não sei_ – disse incerto – _vai haver muita gente e... eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, talvez não seja uma boa ideia._

– Olha, se não quiser ficar até o final não tem problema, eu também não pretendo ficar até o final, só... vá – insistiu se sentindo péssimo assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, odiava se humilhar principalmente nos casos em que suas emoções falavam mas alto.

– _Damon..._ – começou o homem ao que parecia ser um fora descomunal – _eu..._

– Tudo bem, não vou ficar desapontado se não quiser ir, sem problema – disse o rapaz querendo poupar o outro de ser indelicado – mas se mudar de ideia estaremos lá.

– _Ok_ – confirmou Andrei educadamente –_ até mais_ – e desligou o celular. Damon ainda ficou encarando o aparelho absorvendo a intensidade do fora que havia levado, sem entender ao certo como tudo aconteceu ele virou-se para Anna e Elena.

– Ele não vai – respondeu timidamente – vou para o meu escritório, qualquer coisa me avise – e recolheu a pasta e saiu para sua sala deixando as duas sozinhas e confusas.

**Casa dos Yutshonw**

Andrei estacionou o carro ainda com a cabeça cheia, não estava contando com um contato direto com Damon hoje, e isso duas vezes no mesmo dia foi demais. Quase enfartou quando viu o numero no visor do celular, acreditava piamente que nunca mais veria aquilo.

Desceu do carro indo em direção a entrada, a casa não se comparava em nada com o palácio, mas mesmo assim era grande e altiva, ficava um pouco afastada da cidade para lhe dar privacidade, tinha um belo jardim com flores o que valorizada a vista da sacada do quarto principal, havia um coreto, uma pequena estufa para frutas e uma enorme arvore com balanço, a casa era realmente linda, valia casa centavo que o russo havia pago nela.

Ele adentrou pela porta da frente, para só então encontrar Lucia de pé limpando um quadro na parede.

Lucia era a irmã do meio, ela controlava pragas e doenças, o que a transformava em uma hipocondríaca - nível avançado.

– Você precisa de uma governanta – disse a moça de longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, sua pele era livre de qualquer sarna que a genética podia lhe dar, ela era magra e muito baixinha para seu próprio bem – essa casa está entregue a poeira.

– Bom tarde para você também Lucia – disse Andrei tirando o casaco e colocando no cabideiro – como foi à viagem?

– Perturbadora, tinha uma mulher do meu lado que parecia ter contraído o vírus ebola – respondeu mal humorada – passou a viagem inteira gemendo de dor.

– Que bom que a viagem foi boa – brincou Andrei se jogando no sofá, a moça sentou ao lado dele sentindo a tensão nos ombros do irmão.

– Anna me ligou, na verdade acabou desligar – e Andrei se ergueu fugindo daquela conversa, de jeito nenhum ia discutir aquilo com Lucia, a ruiva no entanto se ergueu e foi atrás dele – por que você não vai, eu fico com Ava e você pode se divertir, sair um pouco e quem sabe ate se aproximar dele.

– Eu não vou – repetiu Andrei perdendo a paciência – não quero que as coisas aconteçam desse jeito.

– Que jeito?

– Desse jeito – disse apontando para algo inexistente – com... com ele do jeito que está.

– Você não esta fazendo sentido.

– Lucia, quando o acidente aconteceu... – começou, mas algo na sua garganta o impediu de continuar, todas as vezes que lembrava do acidente se sentia mal e abalado, o desespero que sentiu naquele dia era de longe a pior das sensações em todos os seus anos de vida – naquele dia, nos estávamos bem... eu ia contar toda a verdade pra ele, comecei a contar toda a verdade, mas... mas ele fugiu. Antes disso, no decorrer do dia, ele estava me aceitando, ele estava dando uma chance para nos dois.

– E o que isso tem haver com você sair e se divertir um pouco, e quem sabe de quebra se aproximar mais do rapaz? – questionou a ruiva visivelmente confusa com a atitude do irmão.

– Eu disse a ele que não iria mais mentir – explicou – e se eu me aproximar dele, agora que ele não lembra dos nossos momentos ruins, se fazer com que ele sinta algo por mim, sem colocar na balança toda a nossa historia juntos, eu vou estar cometendo uma traição pior do que todas que já cometi, e isso eu não quero mais... eu quero que ele se recupere, tenha consciência da nossa situação e só então, tome uma decisão a respeito do que somos, não quero que ele decida baseando-se no bom Dr. Yutshonw, eu quero que ele me escolha com os meus dois eus, o bom e o mal.

A ruiva ainda encarou o irmão com uma dose de pena em seu corpo, Andrei estava mais magro e visivelmente cansado, ter Damon tão perto e não poder se aproximar tocá-lo ou ao menos senti-lo devia ser desgastante e doloroso. O homem parou respirando fundo, falar de Damon o deixava assim, pensar em Damon o deixava pior. Aquela espera por respostas estava o desgastando, ele precisava que aquela situação se resolvesse com urgência.

Mas como? Se todos os meios que ele conhecia já haviam se esgotado.

– Quando você pode verifica-lo? – quis saber o homem, havia pedido para Lucia vir, na expectativa que ela sugasse qualquer doença que estivesse consumindo o rapaz.

– Só preciso me apresentar e meu trabalho vai ter acabado – disse ela simplesmente, a moça se aproximou mais do irmão e continuou seu discurso com cautela – mas você tem que cogitar a hipótese que talvez a memoria dele não volte mais.

– Não...

– Andrei, todas as bruxas já tentaram, os xamãs, até Sofia tentou e nada, pode ser algo além de nosso conhecimento...

– A memoria dele vai voltar – vociferou enfático – é apenas uma questão de tempo.

– Andrei...

– Ponto final – e Lucia de calou, não ia iniciar uma briga com o mais velho em poucos minutos de visita, não era sábio. Os dois ainda ficaram na cozinha em silencio, até que a moça finalmente resolveu cortar o clima.

– Se não vai sair hoje, ao menos vai beber comigo aqui em casa? – Andrei ponderou pelo convite e por fim acenou em concordância, ao menos nas paredes daquela casa, ele conseguia ser ele mesmo, e expressar toda a sua frustração – muito bem, vou pegar vinho na adega – e saiu, assim que a moça atravessou a porta Andrei se jogou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, sentindo a exaustão tomar conta de si, ele precisava tanto de Damon, precisava mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Encontrar com o rapaz só piorava sua situação, e ver a indiferença em seus olhos o matava por dentro. Ele puxou do pescoço uma corrente onde o dito 'anel de noivado' ficava guardado, não podia usá-lo, pois o rapaz não abria mão de andar com o seu para cima e para baixo, de modo que seria difícil explicar por que os dois tinha a mesma peça.

Ele brincou com o anel e o colocou no dedo, apreciando a sensação fantasma de saber que Damon estava com o dele em seu próprio dedo, mesmo com todas as perdas, aquele gesto, pequeno gesto havia sobrevivido e isso que dava forças ao russo, cada pequeno sinal que o seu Damon ainda estava lá o reanimava, um dia a hora dos dois ia chega um dia.


	23. Ligações

_Era um jardim, um enorme jardim de rosas, todas florescidas sob o sol, alegres mostrando que a vida podia ser bela. Damon não entendia como, mas havia chegado ali, não lembrava qual caminho havia tomado, não lembrava quem havia encontrado enquanto caminhava não se lembrava de nada, tudo era um borrão, uma lembrança distorcida._

_Começou a caminhar por entre as flores, buscando encontrar alguém ou algo conhecido, quando de longe conseguiu avistar uma figura sentada em um banco. O rapaz se aproximou, e só quando estava a alguns passos percebeu que se trava de Andrei, usava vestes escuras e seu rosto estava tão coberto de lagrimas._

– _Minha vida – disse ele sorrindo com tristeza, Damon se aproximou mais, algo estava errado, seu coração começou a palpitar, algo estava muito errado, havia acontecido alguma coisa._

_Ele correu os olhos para a figura sentada no banco para só então prender sua atenção no sangue que escorria do seu peito, o rapaz viu-se desesperado e correu para tentar aplacar o ferimento, mas assim que tocou no peito de Andrei o ferimento aprofundou fazendo o homem gritar de dor._

_Damon se afastou impotente, assistindo-o definhar, não queria que ele morresse, sem suas respostas._

– _Me perdoe – disse começando a chorar desesperado – não morra, por favor – pediu agora ajoelhado aos pés de Andrei – eu sinto muito, eu não vou tocá-lo mais, eu não vou apenas não morra._

– _Eu só vou deixa-lo por que é sua vontade minha vida, só vou embora por que assim você quis, esse é meu destino, fazer o que você quer._

– _Não, eu não quero isso – disse o rapaz exasperado – não quero, quero que fique comigo, que me ajude a entender..._

– _Minha vida te pertence, cuide bem dela – disse Andrei antes de fechar os olhos e cair morto no banco, a ultima coisa que Damon conseguiu lembrar foi à dor em seu peito lhe rasgar por completo e ele padecer em lágrimas._

O rapaz acordou em um pulo, quando a pasta de planos de aula despencou de sua mesa e foi de encontro ao chão. Ele ainda ficou olhando assustado para o móvel, tentando processar aquele sonho, ele olhou a sua volta completamente desorientado. Havia caído no sono enquanto revisava os planos de aula.

Voltou-se para o relógio que acusou 19:00, daqui a pouco começaria a festa do Grill e ele precisava se adiantar. Tentando varrer o sonho de sua mente. Se ergueu, e saiu do escritório abandonando os planos lá, ele precisava clarear sua mente, e nada fazia isso melhor que álcool.

**Ligações**

Inauguração do Grill, quase toda a cidade havia sido convidada, e só os mais descolados haviam confirmado presença. Matt estava feliz, recebia todos com um sorriso, era sua grande noite. No entanto, o loiro não contava com uma coisa. Aquela noite tinha de um tudo para dar errado.

Primeiro item da lista, Damon estava sentado em uma mesa, acompanhado de um forasteiro visivelmente bêbado.

Fim da lista.

– Tire ele dali – pediu Bonnie a Stefan quando se sentou ao lado do rapaz.

– Eles estão apenas conversando – comentou Stefan observando o irmão de longe – o cara não vai tentar nada com ele.

– Metade do bar esta olhando feio pra os dois – alertou a bruxa – se ele for ao banheiro vai levar uma surra – era um fato, como toda a cidade sabia da condição de Damon e Andrei, eles se sentiam cúmplices do medico, vistoriando cada possível infidelidade do moreno. Os olhares para aquele forasteiro não eram nem um pouco agradável.

– Stefan – chamou Matt se aproximando se desvencilhando de um grupo – não tenho nada haver com a confusão dos dois, mas para o bem de todo mundo tire o Damon dali antes que a coisa fique feia – pediu o rapaz. O vampiro olhou em volta e viu que a grande maioria das pessoas, mesmo interagidas na festa, ainda mantinham os olhos no moreno e no forasteiro levemente inclinado em sua direção, Stefan finalmente se convenceu e saiu em direção ao irmão.

Stefan conseguiu chegar até o irmão com dificuldade e se plantou do lado dele.

– Hei, tudo bem amigo? – cumprimentou, e o cara ergueu o olhar para Stefan, ele era alto e truculento, não parecia em nada com Andrei – Damon você pode vir aqui um pouco?

– Não tá vendo que ele esta acompanhado? – disse o cara ficando de pé pronto para peitar Stefan, o vampiro deu um risinho de lado, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

– Cara vai por mim, não vai querer fazer isso – Damon se ergueu se colocando do lado de Stefan.

– Tudo bem Stefan eu estou bem – disse meio desconexo, Stefan não desviou o olhar do cara, mas acabou puxando Damon pelo braço para afastá-lo dele. O outro fez menção de avançar, mas a mão firme de Marco, que surgiu do nada, o segurou o mantendo no lugar.

– Vamos lá amizade, fica quieto no seu canto, e vamos terminar a noite sem corpos – mandou o lobo, o homem pareceu recuar ao sentir a mão firme de Marco o colocando no lugar, não valia a pena brigar com dois brutamontes.

Vendo que a briga estava ganha, Stefan pegou Damon pelo braço e o levou para sua mesa, e foi instantâneo, todo o clima tenso do bar sumiu.

Elena pediu duas cervejas e os dois voltaram a beber, Stefan não pediu nada, apenas ficou encarando o homem de longe, ele agora se unira a um bando de 'amigos' e conversava apontando para a mesa onde eles estavam. Aquilo ia acabar mal.

– Eu fui ao show do Bon Jovi? – questionou o moreno enquanto conversava com uma Elena muito animada. As condições da ida ao show do Bon Jovi não eram muito confiáveis que eles estarem naquele assunto enquanto bêbados.

– Foi, no seu aniversario desse ano – confirmou o vampiro finalmente desprendendo os olhos dos brutamontes – foi um show bem bacana, você atirou meu celular no meio do estacionamento.

– Eu ando fazendo muito isso – riu o moreno bebendo mais um gole, Stefan riu da cara de displicência do irmão, se Damon ao menos sonhasse como havia sido seu ultimo aniversario com certeza não estaria com tanta calma.

Foi quando o celular de Stefan tocou e ele puxou o aparelho vendo a mensagem de texto enviada por Anna que acenada do outro lado do bar, enquanto bebia margaritas com Caroline.

"_Andrei acabou de me ligar, está vindo pra cá com Lucia. Vamos tentar evitar uma morte. Anna P."_

E o vampiro sentiu vontade de morrer, ele voltou seus olhos para a mesa de brutamontes que o encaravam desafiadores. Aquela noite ia ser longa, muito longa.

**Casa dos Yutsonw**

Andrei parou em frente a seu guarda roupa descrente, não tinha nem 20% das roupas que possuía no palácio, mas no momento, era com que se virava. Ele vasculhava com o olhar cada pedacinho, mas mesmo encontrando algumas peças de seu agrado ele não as recolheu, a verdade era que não estava com vontade de sair, sair e encontrar Damon. Se não fosse para Lucia parar de encher o seu saco, ele preferia permanecer em casa tomando vinho e continuar lamentando sua má sorte na vida.

A ruiva cantava animadamente para Ava dormir, a menina já estava ferrada no sono há horas, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha parado de cantar. Andrei suspeitava que ela tentando lhe lançar um feitiço, afinal de contas os dois precisavam sair e Ava teria de dormir a noite toda.

– Acho melhor eu não ir – disse finalmente quando desistiu de procurar uma roupa apresentável – meu senso de proteção esta dizendo que essa noite não vai acabar bem, e eu vou acabar me frustrando, não é uma boa ideia.

– De jeito nenhum – disse ela rapidamente – você vai, não vai ficar em casa encrostado, nessa maldita fossa sabendo que tem uma festa maravilhosa te esperando, vá trocar de roupa por que vamos sair em dez minutos.

– Não estou disposto a encontrar com Damon hoje à noite – disse o ser finalmente externando suas verdades – não sei se consigo digerir três encontros no mesmo dia.

– Vai ter de fazer meu irmão – disse ela se pondo ao lado dele – não pode passar o resto da sua vida fugindo do seu menino, um dia ele vai acabar lembrando de tudo e aí, como vai explicar sua ausência? – Andrei a encarou sem jeito.

Quisera ele fugir, fazia um mês que cogitava a possibilidade de sair da cidade e não mais voltar, sumir da vida de todos, deixar Damon seguir sua vida sem ele, mas não conseguia, a ideia de deixar o menino sozinho o atormentava. Havia se tornado um refém.

– Ficaremos apenas uma hora.

– Esse é o espirito – disse Lucia batendo palmas e saindo do quarto enquanto passava álcool gel nas mãos. Andrei riu daquele gesto automático, pelo menos hoje ele iria se permitir sair, ao menos hoje.

**Festa do Grill**

Já estavam próximo da meia noite, tinha tanta gente no Grill, que se Matt não tivesse chegado mais cedo, eles teriam ficado de pé. Ao longe se conseguia ver Rebecca andando ao lado de Matt, Damon já estava inquestionavelmente bêbado para conjecturar por que a vampira estava lá, Bonnie agora conversava ao lado de Elena, enquanto um Stefan meio carrancudo olhava para a outra extremidade do bar, tentando localizar o turista que abordara Damon.

– Vou ao banheiro – riu Damon virando mais uma dose de tequila, Stefan virou-se para ele fechando a cara.

– Vou com você – disse, mas Elena o interrompe.

– Não vai não, você passou a noite toda olhando pro horizonte e me deixou sozinha, tenha ao menos a consideração de me mimar um pouco – questionou a garota para um Stefan surpreso. Damon trocou olhares com Bonnie e os dois entenderam o recado.

– OK, estou indo ao banheiro também – anunciou a bruxa – vamos bêbado – chamou Damon, o rapaz sorriu pela brincadeira e saiu com a bruxa em seu encalço.

O bar estava lotado, era difícil transitar, ele passou por grupos, pulo cadeiras, até finalmente chegar a zona dos mictórios, quando virou-se para procurar Bonnie, viu pela primeira vez naquela noite que estava sozinho.

– Bonnie? – questionou, quando ele sentiu um braço forte o puxando. Ele tentou virar-se para ver se era a bruxa, mas sentiu outro puxão tão forte que teve certeza que não era ela, sem saber como reagir com aquilo, mais levado pela sua embriagues do que qualquer coisa, ele se deixou ser levado. Quando sentiu o vento frio da noite cortar sua face, que ele percebeu que estava sendo levado para fora do bar.

Nesse instante, o seu senso de proteção o alertou e em um esforço descomunal e ele identificou quem praticamente o arrastava dali, era o rapaz que estava conversando com ele e fora enxotado do Stefan e Marco. Ele não conseguia ver muito, só quando chegaram ao estacionamento que ele percebeu que tinham mais dois homens com ele, que caminhavam ao lado do outro.

– Agora branquinho, vamos dar um passeio – disse o outro quando parou em frente a um carro, ele passou o braço pela cintura do rapaz o puxando para mais junto de si, e inexplicavelmente, aquilo machucou, foi como se o braço do rapaz estivesse em chamas, não era agradável, ele odiava aquele contato.

– Não – conseguiu dizer tentando se desvencilhar, mas o aperto só aumentou, fazendo seu incomodo piorar – eu disse não... me solte.

– O que foi agora? Só por que não tem aqueles gorilas lá com você esta se fazendo de difícil, vem cá – e puxou o rapaz para próximo do carro, os outros dois entravam no veiculo e quando já estavam quase empurrando o rapaz para dentro uma voz altiva cortou a ação.

– Hei! – chamou a imperial de forte voz se aproximando, o cara jogou Damon dentro do carro e virou-se para o novo membro daquela cena.

– Qual é? Quantos donos essa bunda têm? – questionou, mas antes que conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma mão forte o agarrou pela garganta e o arremessando longe, o corpo voo pelo estacionamento indo de encontro ao posto onde bateu e caiu inerte no chão. Talvez apavorados por ver que o homem agora portava olhos vermelhos os outros dois nada fizeram, Andrei agarrou Damon pelo braço o tirando de dentro do veículo voltando-se para os outros dois.

– Peguem o cadáver do seu amigo e saiam da cidade, só parem de dirigir quando atravessarem a droga desse país – e assim os dois fizeram, a ordem foi bem dada e o carro arrancou, quando eles sumiram de sua vista, ele voltou sua atenção para o semiconsciente Damon ao seu lado.

– Com licença – disse a voz de Lucia se aproximando antes de Andrei começar, ela agarrou a sua mão de Damon, fazendo uma vistoria completa, não encontrou nada, mas conseguiu sugar parte da embriagues do rapaz, que depois de tudo tomou consciência de onde estava e o que tinha acontecido.

– O que...? Como você...? – começou a questionar voltando-se pra ao russo que ainda o segurava pelo braço, mas um Andrei furioso o interrompeu.

– Você ficou completamente maluco – vociferou para um Damon chocado pelo tom usado com ele – não tem nada nessa maldita cabeça seu idiota, tem ideia do que podia ter te acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado.

– Eu não...

– Não se atreva a tentar se justificar. Sua imprudência já te levou a situações absurdas, mas essa de longe foi a pior – gritou irritado. O queixo de Damon caia a cada nova sentença proferida por Andrei, ele estava sendo repreendido grossamente pelo polido e controlado medico, era isso? Movido pelos gritos do outro as pessoas começaram a sair do bar para assistir mais um capitulo daquela novela. Despertando do seu transe e percebendo o quão absurda era aquela situação, Damon começou gritar de volta,

– Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo – conseguiu dizer em sua defesa, mas aquilo só fez o sangue de Andrei ferver mais ainda.

– Eu não tenho direito? – repetiu irritado – eu sou a única pessoa nesse mundo inteiro Damon Salvatore que tem o direito de gritar com você por esse tipo de comportamento...

– Que tipo de comportamento? Eu estou em uma festa me divertindo – gritou de volta sentindo seu controle escapar – coisa que tenho certeza que consegue fazer...

– Tem razão respeito não precisa ser reciproco – gritou de volta, e aquilo só deu um nó na cabeça de Damon, a multidão ficou em silencio mórbido assistindo o tão esperado fim da paciência de Andrei – pode voltar lá e se jogar no colo do primeiro que passar, vá lá e suba em cima da mesa rebole esse corpo magro pra eles, faça um stripper é só isso que falta você, agir como uma prostituta barata.

– Talvez eu vá mesmo – rebateu completamente descontrolado – é a minha vida, você não tem nada haver com isso, é apenas um miserável sem ninguém – retorquiu e aquela saiu como um prego no caixão para Andrei.

– Não tenho mesmo – repetiu começando a conter a sua ira – não mais – e os dois ficaram assim, se encarando, Andrei tentando conter o ódio que borbulhava dentro de si, Damon por sua vez estava quase cego, principalmente por não saber em qual situação estava, aquele dia, aquela soma de acontecimentos era tão bizarros que ele foi empurrado a esse estado.

Aquilo era demais, não precisava passar por aquilo, mas quando o rapaz balançou a cabeça em desgosto e virou-se para ir em direção ao bar e dar fim aquela situação, Andrei finalmente pareceu tomar uma decisão, puxou o rapaz pelo braço.

– Não vai voltar pra lá mesmo.

– Como é? – exclamou Damon e antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa Andrei o colocou no ombro e o levou para seu carro. Quem estava no estacionamento começaram a gritar em vitória, imensamente animados por Andrei, que parecia ter desistido de esperar pelo desconhecido e resolvera ele mesmo assumir as rédeas da situação.

Ele só largou Damon, quando conseguiu enfiá-lo dentro do carro, trancar a porta. O rapaz ainda tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, Andrei deu a volta entrando no carro, sendo recebido por um Damon furioso, ele segurou o rapaz pelos punhos, abriu o porta mala e pegou um o estetoscópio, em uma manobra ninja amarrou as mãos do rapaz no freio de mão e acelerou.

O moreno ainda tentou gritar por Stefan, mas de dentro do carro apenas assistiu o irmão acenar para ele, junto com uma multidão que saia do bar. O que diabos era aquilo, um complô?

Os dois foram o caminho todo em silencio mordaz, salvo e claro pelos urros de raiva de Damon ao tentar se livrar das amarras, depois de quase quinze muitos ele percebeu que o carro se aproximava da propriedade dos Salvatore que Damon percebeu que estava sendo levado para casa. Assim que o carro estacionou, Andrei o desamarrou com uma mão e assim que o rapaz se viu livre ele abriu a porta e saiu, Andrei foi logo atrás.

– Hei! Não pense que acabamos só por que está em casa? – mas aquilo foi á gota para o moreno se voltou contra o outro puxou o celular do bolso e o atirou no russo, que com seus reflexos vampíricos apanho o aparelho no ar.

– Me explique isso primeiro – vociferou – por que diabos eu tenho o seu numero no meu celular? – questionou cuspindo o que povoou sua mente durante todo aquele estranho dia. Andrei virou o aparelho lendo "só atender quando estiver bem", a muito Damon havia comentado que esse era o seu nome de registro no aparelho – você já me conhecia antes?

– Isso não vem ao caso...

– Você já me conhecia?

– Damon...

– Quer responder a maldita pergunta seu filho da mãe...

– SIM – gritou Andrei com a paciência no limite – eu já te conhecia, te conheço há muito tempo...

– Por que eu não lembro de você?

– Eu não sei...

– Me responda, por que eu não me lembro de você...?

– Por que não sou importante...

– É mentira, se não fosse essas coisas não teriam acontecido, Stefan teria partido você ao meio...

– Stefan é uma pessoa sensata...

– O que você era?

– Eu era e sou Andrei, só isso...

– O que nos éramos? – perguntou o rapaz finalmente soltando a questão principal, para só então ouvir a primeira verdade em meses.

– Nos não éramos nada – gritou o russo – se tivéssemos sido alguma coisa você teria lembrado, se eu fosse importante, se eu representasse algo para você eu seria alguém que você ao menos lembraria o nome, mas essa é a verdade Damon, por mais que eu me humilhe, e me sacrifique por você, eu nunca vou passar de um pesadelo particular, que assombra suas noites.

E dizer aquilo doeu mais do que qualquer ação que ele fez naqueles últimos anos, por mais que ele dissesse que amava o menino, por mais que ele tentasse remediar o seu feito, ele nunca seria mais do que o homem que destruiu a vida de Damon, nunca.

– Andrei... – começou o menino chocado vendo aquelas palavras machucarem o médico mais que tudo, parecia que ele havia enfiado um punhal no peito do homem que desviou o olhar indo em direção ao carro, deixando o moreno de pé na porta de casa, assim que o carro arrancou Damon sentiu um vazio.

Ele respirou, seus olhos começaram a arder. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com ele, não depois de tudo. Lembrou-se do sonho, de Andrei sangrando...

_...Minha vida te pertence, cuide bem dela..._

Não queria lembrar aquela cena, lhe doía, doía tanto por quê? O que era Andrei na sua vida além de um estranho? Ele fechou os olhos, derrotado, queria tanto lembrar, queria que aquele pesadelo acabasse, que ele conseguisse lembrar-se dos seus últimos anos e finalmente encaixar as peças.

– Eu... – começou a dizer para si sentindo-se incapaz de continuar – eu quero que isso acabe, eu quero lembrar, por favor, seja lá o que estiver vetando a minha memoria, PARE.

E como se fosse um pedido formal feito a algo acima dele, os flash's começaram. Vindo cada vez mais rápido, o rapaz não conseguia processar tudo, eram muitas imagens, muito rostos, muitas verdades...

– _Eu sou o pai de todos, eu posso fazer coisas incríveis..._

Damon fechou os olhos com força, indo de encontro ao chão, aquele montante de memorias o fez perder o equilíbrio...

– _Você prometeu – disse ele desesperado quando sentiu a mão violar suas 'roupas'._

– _Eu sei menino, não me esqueço de minhas promessas..._

–_-_

– _26 fraturas, sem contar os cortes, sangramentos, luxações e as dores internas, isso machuca muito você não compreende que eu não tenho tempo para me recuperar se noite após noite eu sou submetido a isso._

– _O que quer que eu faça, diminua o meu desejo? – disse ele serio olhando para o rapaz – que poupe esse corpo maldito que só tem um proposito, me satisfazer?_

...o ar fugiu de seus pulmões como há tempos não ocorria...

– _Stef, eu quero que me mate..._

–_-_

– _Veio parar aqui por que precisa de respostas – disse uma voz atrás dele, o rapaz virou-se com o susto para só então dar de cara com uma mulher, alta e morena, que lhe sorria docemente._

_..._ o ar parou de entrar sua visão ficou turva...

– _Eu sei que ainda tem tempo, mas infelizmente planos mudam – ele largou a xícara em cima da bancada e encarou o pálido rapaz – nada me daria maior satisfação do que te deixar em casa, mas pelas contas só se passaram sete meses e eu tenho cinco meses de pendencia..._

...Ele agarrou-se ao chão com força, buscando fazer a dor de seus pulmões aliviar...

– _O que é tudo isso? – questionou quando já estava no cento da multidão – por que toda essa gente está aqui?_

– _É para o seu bem irmão..._

–_-_

– _Faça alguma coisa para que fique quieta – pediu Stefan se posicionando do outro lado de Damon, sujando suas roupas com o sangue do irmão no chão – Damon se pode me ouvir, tente manter o controle..._

... encarou sua mão agarrando a terra buscando apoio, visível apenas o anel de prata...

– _Ela disse que faria a passagem, se eu destruísse qualquer chance ou possibilidade de ficarmos juntos, faria a passagem se no final de um ano você não conseguisse olhar para mim, ficar na mesma sala que eu, ouvir meu nome sem chorar ou estremecer..._

– _Nada do que fiz nada foi por prazer ... eu estava tão desesperado em mantê-lo seguro, queria tanto te manter sã longe de tudo isso, o que eu fiz não foi certo, eu admito meu erro, mas ficou fora do meu controle, o que eu fiz foi para o seu bem... eu só... não conseguia suportar a ideia de vê-lo ferido, de imaginar que ela poderia fugir e te machucar, que eu poderia te perder. Você é a única pessoa que amei em toda a minha existência e eu não podia deixa-lo ir, não sem lutar._

–_-_

– _Comprou algo para mim?_

– _Acabei comprando, mais pelo designer do que por qualquer coisa..._

... as lagrimas começaram a fugir de seu rosto, era um mesclar da dor nos pulmões e a dor das lembranças...

– _Eu te amo..._

–_-_

– _Nada vai me acontecer – disse em um fio de voz, tentando transmitir calma para ele..._

– _Me prometa que quando eu mandar sair você sai, quando mandar correr você corre e quando eu mandar parar você para – murmurou enquanto de olhos fechados sentindo a mão de Damon agora entre as suas._

– _Apenas nesse caso – começou o rapaz sentindo a urgência daquele toque – eu prometo – aquilo pareceu dar confiança ao ser._

– _Tudo bem – respondeu o russo fechando os olhos..._

... sua visão embaçou e seus lábios ficaram azuis, o frio tomando conta de si...

– _Eu menti pra você... na verdade te escondi muitas verdades, verdades que você como meu escolhido tem de saber._

– _É isso mesmo minha vida, a única coisa nesse mundo que pode me matar, e consequentemente livrar todos os outros de ter a vida atrelada a minha, é você, mais ninguém..._

_...eu digo isso por que não quero mais segredo entre nós, não quando estamos indo tão bem, não quando sei que posso te esperar para sempre, por isso eu me submeto a seu julgamento, é o único que tem o direito de fazê-lo._

_... eu te amo tanto, eu... temo tanto por você, que a ideia de não esta aqui para te proteger, me atormenta todos os dias, eu não queria ser privado do direito de estar ao seu lado, mas acabei no final das contas te privando da nossa verdade... eu sinto muito, eu... vou respeitar qualquer coisa que decidir, mas..._

... e quando a ultima lembrança cortou sua mente, ele desfaleceu no chão finalmente se rendendo ao frio e a escuridão...

**Casa dos Yutshonw**

Lucia e Anna atravessaram a porta da casa ainda com os celulares em punho, após a confusão na inauguração do Grill, elas tinham passado a noite toda ligando para Andrei, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele e Damon. Após quase duas horas após o 'show', as duas resolveram abandonar a festa e voltar para casa, na expectativa de encontrar o irmão.

A casa estava estranhamente iluminada, quando adentraram na sala, conseguiram ver uma serie de espíritos transitando por ela, levando coisas e caixas, aquilo assustou as duas. Algo estava errado.

Lucia subiu as escadas indo de encontro ao irmão, ela sabia que Andrei estaria no andar de cima, esperando por ela.

– Andrei? – questionou entrando no quarto com cautela. O homem estava sentado em sua cama olhando para a parede, ela conseguia sentir a energia transbordando pelo quarto, não era energia boa.

Seu chamado permaneceu sem resposta, mas isso não intimidou a ruiva, que transpassou a barreira tensa que cobria o ambiente e se aproximou do irmão.

Andrei estava sentado, sua face mergulhada em uma sóbria e penosa expressão de tristeza, coisa nunca visto por ela em todos esses anos que estiveram juntos, seus ombros estavam caídos e os olhos ainda estava úmidos pelas lagrimas antes expelidas, era o retrato puro e incorrigível da dor causada pelo amor.

– Acabou – disse por fim percebendo que era fitado pela ruiva – não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui, vamos embora.

– Não pode...

– Vou finalizar minhas atividades no hospital e iremos – informou, o tom de sua voz era pastoso e cheio de pesar, como um guerreiro que não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Era isso, aquele menino havia conseguido acabar com Andrei, o homem era apenas uma sombra apagada e obscura do altivo e imperial Ser.

– Você tem certeza, talvez pudéssemos...

– Eu já resolvi – murmurou fechando os olhos, como se cada palavra doesse – por favor, não insista, apenas me ajude a organizar tudo e vamos embora – e reabriu os olhos mostrando-os, agora vermelhos por algo além de sua descendência vampírica.

– Entendo – disse Lucia, ficando de pé e saindo do quarto, tinha de tirar Andrei dali antes que o irmão definhasse de vez, afasta-lo do Salvatore, com um pouco de sorte eles conseguiriam salvar o que restou de Andrei.


	24. O que somos

Era de manhã cedo, muito cedo, o sol estava nascendo e seus primeiros raios adentravam pelas janelas abertas do casarão dos Salvatore. Dormindo pacificamente em sua cama, enquanto os raios de sol lhe cobriam a face, estava Damon que tinha seu sono velado por Stefan, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado de sua cama, tomando uma xícara de café recém trazida por Elena.

A morena, após todos os acontecimentos da noite, havia ido dormir. Os dois haviam chegado em casa quase correndo, Katherine havia ligado exasperada, dizendo que tinha encontrado Damon desmaiado no jardim, a vampira havia realizado varias manobras cardíacas e respiratórias, e como muito custo tinha feito Damon começar a recuperar a respiração, mas não a consciência. Agora estava lá, sentado aguardando o retorno do menor do mundo dos sonhos.

Ele queria tanto saber o que havia acontecido entre ele e Andrei, se eles haviam brigado, se Andrei havia lhe contado tudo, ou se ele havia se lembrado, e por que havia acabado a noite desmaiado no jardim do casarão.

Mal esse ultimo pensando cortou sua mente, os olhos de vidro de Damon se abriram lentamente, mostrando que o mundo teria de fazer algo bem mais dramático para livrar-se de Damon Salvatore.

– Oi – disse Stefan se aproximando do irmão, tentando orientá-lo do que havia acontecido – como se sente? – mas Damon não respondeu, o rapaz focou seus olhos em um ponto especifico além de Stefan, como se quisesse processar alguma coisa. O vampiro esperou pacientemente por um posicionamento, mas só quando o mais velho fechou os olhos e respirando fundo e finalmente focando o irmão que ele obteve sua resposta.

– Por que ninguém me disse a verdade todo esse tempo? – questionou finalmente e o queixo de Stefan caiu. Aquela afirmação gerava duas alternativas, ou Andrei havia contado, ou Damon havia... – não acredito que compactuou com um dos planos absurdos do Andrei, logo você Stef – era isso, o moreno havia se lembrado.

– Em minha defesa, os argumentos que ele usou foram muito convincentes – disse tentando quebrar o clima do quarto, com dificuldade Damon sentiu-se na cama ainda fitando o irmão, curvando as sobrancelhas por sua vez.

– É claro que foram já o ouviu falando? Parece um político bem treinado – respondeu ríspido, Stefan ergueu a sobrancelha, sem compreender muito bem o ponto do irmão.

– Me desculpe...

– Não me venha pedir desculpas, aquele idiota é o culpado, por não colocar naquela cabeça estupida que eu não tenho cinco anos – vociferou agora perdendo todas as forças que o sono havia lhe dado. Por Deus, como era difícil falar de Andrei e como era fácil perder completamente o juízo quando ele era o assunto – eu só queria que essas verdades pingadas parassem e aquele imprestável percebesse que eu não vou embora, que ele pode confirmar em mim – disse mais para si do que pra Stefan. Vampiro se surpreendeu ouvindo aquilo, até finalmente se aproximar de Damon, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, agora ele tinha certeza.

– Damon?

– Eu não posso Stefan – disse finalmente enquanto se recostava derrotado na cabeceira da cama – eu tentei, mas eu não consigo, por mais que ele tenha me feito mal eu preciso dele, preciso saber que ele está perto de mim e não vai sair, não vai me abandonar, que ele está lá por mim... – Stefan sorriu em simpatia, parcialmente aliviado por finalmente ouvir aquilo. Então, só então, conseguiu murmurar.

– Então vá atrás dele.

**O que somos...**

– Onde você vai? – questionou Ana fechando uma das malas, estava quase tudo pronto, o caminhão da mudança já estava lá fora esperando para coletar os moveis.

– Vou ao hospital falar com o Dr. Watson, informar que vou parar de atender – disse o russo tomando uma xicara de café – não seria justo todos eles acabarem pagando por um problema meu.

– Ninguém vai pagar por um problema seu – disse Lucia entrando na cozinha – vá avisar ao médico e depois vamos embora.

– Ok – disse Andrei fechando o casaco – já sabem, caso Stefan ou qualquer um deles ligue...

– Não atendam – disseram as duas. Andrei sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso triste que se satisfazia ao ver que alguém compactuava de uma desgraça. Não havia mais nada a fazer ali, Myctic Falls podia mergulhar em trevas e obscuridade, não era mais de seu interesse, não mais

**Casa dos Salvatore**

No mesmo momento que Andrei saia da cozinha, Damon entrava, já estava vestido e tentando imaginar como abordaria Andrei.

– Olha aí quem surgiu dos mortos – disse Katherine enquanto tomava uma dose de scott.

– Obrigada por me salvar ontem – disse o rapaz pegando um bolinho na pilha – Stefan eu preciso do seu carro.

– Por quê? O eu trouxe o seu do Grill ontem à noite...

– Eu sei que trouxe, mas ainda preciso do seu carro...

– Ele quebrou? Ou algo assim? Por que Elena vinha dirigindo ele, então se ele tinha risco de explodir...

– Preciso do seu carro por que Andrei odeia a camionete, não posso chegar lá dirigindo ela – e o queixo de Katherine caiu.

– Você se lembrou? – afirmou a vampira e Damon confirmou com o olhar – graças, vou ligar pra Elena...

– Quando tudo isso se resolver, eu vou juntar todos vocês em uma sala e tocar fogo – disse o moreno enquanto a vampira saia da sala animada com o telefone na mão – então, vai me emprestar?

– Se é por uma boa causa...

– Stefan!

– Toma – disse o outro entregando as chaves – cuidado com a pintura, esses seus reflexos humanos são terríveis.

– Vá à merda Stefan – disse o rapaz pegando a chave da mão do irmão e saindo porta a fora.

**Hospital Geral de Mystic Falls**

Quando Damon ligou a ignição do carro de Stefan, Andrei estacionou ao lado do HGMF, não queria chamar muita atenção, mas para ele era quase impossível. Andrei era alto, forte e muito bonito, o ar russo que lhe foi atribuído ao decorrer dos anos o fazia ter uma presença de espirito muito forte.

Apesar da barba por fazer, e dos olhos meio fechados pela noite mal dormida, ele ainda estava ali, altivo em todo o seu charme. Quando atravessou as portas do hospital a recepção parou. Andrei sabia que a historia do Grill havia se espalhado como fogo na palha, então não se atreveu a para cinco minutos para tentar conversar com ninguém, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando começou a adentrar no hospital em direção ao consultório do Dr. Watson, ele passou por quase todas as alas que atendia, em uma forma de despedida muda, não ia se deter em conversar verbais, apenas deixar o sentimento de plenitude que aquela profissão lhe proporcionou escorrer ao decorrer de seu caminhar.

Dobrou mais uma esquina e finalmente chegou ao escritório. A porta estava entre aberta, como sempre, o russo apenas deu duas pancadas fracas para chamar a atenção do outro.

– Olá Dr. Yutshonw em que posso ajuda-lo? – questionou o outro em toda sua simpatia e cumplicidade. Andrei sorriu para aquela presença carismática e continuou.

– Na verdade, vim por que preciso apresentar minha demissão e por que preciso conversar com alguém que esteja fora de toda essa confusão – o médico pareceu entender o sentimento do outro e lhe apontou uma cadeira, Andrei passou pela porta a fechando e finalmente sentando na cadeira.

**Casa dos Yutshonw**

Damon estacionou o carro, na entrada da dita casa de Andrei, não tinha nem ideia onde ela ficava, foi preciso ligar para Bonnie, para ela lhe orientar por magia. O rapaz desceu do carro paralisando ao ver o jardim, ela o mesmo jardim do seu sonho, o jardim em quem Andrei morria. Sentindo seu estomago revirar só de lembrar daquela imagem, o rapaz saiu praticamente correndo daquela cena, indo em direção a entrada da casa, mas só quando estava se aproximando que percebeu o caminhão de mudança na porta.

– De jeito nenhum – disse o rapaz fechando a cara e entrando na casa, qual entrou ele encontrou Ana segurando uma mala – o que significa isso?

– Damon? – disse a moça surpresa derrubando a mala – o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Estão de mudança? – questionou ríspido fazendo Ana recuar – por que estão se mudando? Vai deixar ele se mudar?

– Damon...

– Tivemos uma briga e ele vai embora? – voltou a questionar o rapaz revoltado – o que diabos aquele idiota têm na cabeça?

– Não foi nossa ideia, não precisa gritar comigo...

– Mas você estava aqui, você poderia ter impedido ele, todas vocês, pra que diabo serve 18 de vez branquelas que não conseguem persuadir aquele teimoso a esperar um pouco mais...

– Vocês brigaram ontem, não lembra do jeito que ele saiu de lá?

– Eu lembro como eu fiquei estatelado no chão, tendo uma crise de asma e ele me abandonou lá, ele não sente o que eu sinto, fica se gabando disso todo santo dia e quando eu tenho um ataque quase perco a vida ele nem pra dar a volta na merda do carro e me socorrer.

– Eu não sei por que ele voltou, eu acho que ele deve ter bloqueado...

– Dá pra fazer isso, por que todos os dias que a gente se encontrou eu senti aquela confusão dentro dele...

– Perai! – gritou Anna dando fim ao ataque de Damon – você lembrou?

– Lembrei, por isso tive um ataque, ter quase dois anos de memorias reprimidas te atacando do nada não é uma coisa bacana – disse irritado sentando em uma poltrona, mas antes que conseguisse continuar com seu discurso, Anna deu um grito e se atirou em cima de Damon fazendo a poltrona virar com o peso dos dois.

– Não acredito! Ele vai ficar tão feliz, ele vai ter um ataque – disse a moça ainda em cima de Damon.

– Que seja, mas saia de cima de mim – rosnou irritado e Anna ficou de pé puxando o rapaz com facilidade, havia esquecido que Anna Petrova era sobrenatural também – eu lembrei, lembrei de tudo, mas eu preciso encontrar com ele.

– Ele foi para o hospital – disse a moça dando pulinhos – foi apresentar a carta de demissão...

– O hospital é dele – lembrou Damon e a moça deu de ombro.

– Vai entender – Damon revirou os olhos olhando as caixas ao redor dele.

– Guarde tudo de volta – mandou o rapaz – vou busca-lo.

– Damon ele deu ordens...

– E eu estou dando outra, nada vai sair dessa casa, você me entendeu? – disse o rapaz finalmente saindo e voltando para o carro. Anna sorriu ao ver o rapaz saindo da casa, parecia que tudo estava caminhando nos eixos novamente.

– Finalmente – respondeu a moça – Lucia! Temos trabalho pra fazer – gritou atrás da 'tia'.

**HCMF**

Andrei assinou o ultimo papel entregue pelo Dr. Watson e finalmente concluiu sua dispensa do hospital.

– Acho que é tudo – disse o homem largando a caneta – Dr. Watson, foi um prazer – estendeu a mão e o médico a apertou confiante.

–O prazer foi todo meu Andrei, nunca pensei que em todos esses anos de profissão a vida ainda me reservasse a surpresa de trabalhar com alguém tão prestigiado.

– A honra foi minha, acredite – riu o russo sorrindo – bem, acredito que a essa hora minha mudança já deve ter saído, tenho de ir para casa e ajudar Anna.

– Claro não se detenha por mim – disse o médico, ele ainda segurou a mão de Andrei mais um pouco chamando a atenção do outro para si – sei que quer colocar um fim nessa parte de sua vida, mas saiba que eu vou monitorar o seu menino e se houver alguma mudança...

– Dr. Watson – começou Andrei o interrompendo – eu aprecio o cuidado que vai ter com Damon, na verdade sou muito grato, mas não se desgaste por isso, a memoria de Damon não vai voltar, eu não quero parecer descrente, mas esses são os fatos, eu nunca mais o terei de volta, se ele um dia chegou a ser meu.

– Você me parece muito abatido – Andrei sorriu com simpatia, apertou mais a mão do médico e aquilo foi uma deixa para os dois se soltarem. Eles saíram da sala e Dr. Watson insistiu em acompanhar Andrei até a saída, conversando sobre banalidades. Só quando estavam no final do corredor da área pediátrica que eles conseguiram ouvir os murmúrios nos corredores, os dois se aproximaram curiosos, mas só então a multidão se dispersou parcialmente e eles viram, de pé, provavelmente sendo orientado por uma serie de enfermeiras e técnicos, estava Damon de pé.

Andrei estagnou no corredor observando o rapaz, visivelmente ofegante e cansado, como tivesse corrido para chegar até lá. Quando os olhos do rapaz pousaram em Andrei ele parou, assim como todos do corredor. O silencio pairou naquela cena que seu deu quase em câmera lenta.

Damon respiro fundo ao contemplar a imagem abalada do outro, pela primeira vez percebendo como ele estava magro, e só quando somou aquela imagem a tantas outras que possuía ele soube. Não havia mais espaço para longas conversas e justificativas infundadas, não desta vez. O rapaz varreu qualquer dúvida que ainda dúvida que possuía em sua mente, atravessou aquela multidão e para a surpresa do mais velho, se atirou em seus braços.

Em um momento de puro instinto Andrei o acolheu o abraçando com força, o ar deixou seus pulmões, seus olhos se arregalaram com a força com que os sentimentos do rapaz o atingiram, ele podia sentir pelo vinculo, agora desbloqueado, não era raiva, rancor, nem medo o que Damon sentia era mais puro, algo mais forte.

– Damon...? – começou confuso.

– Não me solte – pediu o rapaz desesperado com a ideia de perder o contato novamente – por favor, não me solte – e Andrei se viu fechando os olhos apertando mais o abraço, o mantendo firme.

– Eu não vou minha vida, nunca mais – conseguiu dizer Andrei não crendo no que seus ouvidos captavam.

– Eu não quero isso – conseguiu dizer Damon enquanto mantinha a face afundada no ombro de Andrei – eu não quero ser dono da sua vida – começou o rapaz como uma metralhadora, como se quisesse tirar tudo de si – não quero caminhar sozinho, eu preciso... preciso que sejamos donos das nossas próprias vidas, não... não vai funcionar se for desse jeito.

– Não será eu prometo, não será – dizia Andrei em um tom pacifico para tentar acalmar o rapaz, mas o corpo trêmulo de Damon mostrava que não estava fazendo efeito – minha vida se acalme – ele tentou se afastar de Damon, mas o rapaz prendeu os braços em sua volta com mais força.

– Não... por favor – Andrei se viu em uma situação única, tendo de administrar Damon e aquela situação estranha, e a exposição no corredor.

– Eu não vou Damon, mas precisamos sair daqui – e só então afrouxou o abraço finalmente encarando o homem, Andrei tomou cuidado em não cessar o contato físico, apertando o moreno junto de si – vem – chamou ele conduzindo Damon para fora daquela confusão, só quando estavam dentro de uma das enfermarias vazias, que o corredor estourou em gritos de alegria.

Andrei franziu o cenho e Damon se viu rindo da situação, o lado de fora da enfermaria parecia uma festa. Quando estava a sós de novo, Damon voltou a puxar Andrei para atirar-se em seus braços.

– Você lembrou? – murmurou baixinho, voltando a segurar Damon em seus braços.

– Eu lembrei... lembrei ontem de noite, eu tive um ataque... não foi uma sensação boa...

– Teve um ataque? Você está bem...

– Katherine me ressuscitou – começou a dizer, mas parou com a cara de espanto de Andrei – mas isso não vem ao caso...

– Você parou de respirar...?

– Eu não sei se consigo viver sem você por perto – disse finalmente calando o russo – eu lembro de toda a nossa conversa, lembro do que eu posso fazer, sei do que pode ser a minha vida, mas eu também sei que preciso que fique perto de mim, que me mostre que não estou sozinho, que eu tenho você...

– Damon você sempre vai me ter – disse Andrei tentando transmitir calma para o coração palpitante do rapaz – apenas relaxe, está muito nervoso.

– Você vai me deixar? – questionou curto e grosso – por que se pretende fazer isso, me diga de uma vez, que eu vou encontrar alguém que apague minha memoria, eu não...

– Minha vida eu não vou te deixar...

– Eu fui na sua casa, eu vi a mudança, você ia embora e me deixar desmemoriado aqui...

– Eu não vou Damon, quer, por favor, se acalmar, eu briguei com você ontem, tinha perdido as esperanças... – o rapaz fechou a cara, a irritação, que lhe era frequente tomando conta de si, sentindo essa sensação ruim através do vinculo ele parou e pegou a mão do rapaz e recostando em seu peito – está sentindo isso? – questionou ao rapaz, Damon franziu o cenho sentindo um palpitar incrivelmente irregular – esse é o meu coração, depois de milênios ele ainda bate e você sabe por que ele ainda bate, até hoje? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda sentindo os fios de raiva mesclarem com a curiosidade – por que ele só pode parar depois do seu, me entenda, eu sou seu, de corpo e o que restou da minha alma, e não a nada que você faça, nada que me diga, que vai mudar isso – Damon desprendeu os lábios encarando o ser descrente - ...

...eu já disse milhares de vezes e vou dizer quantas for necessário, eu o amo, simples assim. Eu quero tocar sua pele e sentir seu gosto dos seus lábios. Eu quero ficar com você. Acordar todas as manhãs do seu lado e passar todos os dias da minha vida com você. Amar-te todos os dias foi o que me manteve vivo, então não duvide desse amor, nem em nossos piores dias, não duvide.

E antes que conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa...

... Damon calou os lábios de Andrei com os seus.

Puxando-o pela nuca o trazendo para junto de si, um desajeitado Damon tentava administrar um beijo nada casto nos lábios daquele que seria seu para sempre. Ele sentiu Andrei aproximar os corpos, deixando todo o controle para o menor.

Apoiando seus braços fortes um em cada lado do rapaz, segurando firme em sua cintura, buscando controle para não fazer algo que se arrependesse.

O beijo não era de um todo delicado, o rapaz degustava os lábios do outro querendo conserva-los em memoria, como se aquela fosse à primeira vez dos dois, o outro buscava responder a investida cedendo todo o espaço que o rapaz exigia suas mãos agarradas fortemente a sua cintura, lutando com a vontade de assumir o controle, ele precisava de mais, os lábios doces e carnudos do menino brincavam com os seus com se fosse uma criança matreira chupando uma fruta. Aos poucos, os braços de Andrei foram perdendo as forças e o ser foi se deixando levar por aquela caricia infantil.

O menor agarrava sua nuca e começando a passear pelo rosto do homem, querendo gravar seus traços, ele se afastou um pouco para só então abrir a boca e dar autorização para Andrei explorá-lo, aprofundando o beijo, a língua de Damon não era tão pura quanto suas intenções e Andrei se viu agarrando com mais determinação a no menino, a mão de Damon agarrou com mais selvageria seu cabelo, exigindo mais do que outro o subjugasse.

Ele inclinou-se mais, tentando aprofundar o mais que conseguia aquele contato o empurrando para um dos leitos, Damon se viu sendo jogado neste e Andrei subindo em si, esquecendo completamente do decoro medico, queria ficar perto do rapaz, mas perto nunca seria o suficiente, eles teriam de ser um só.

Mas não, agora, não no hospital, ele largou Damon e se viu agarrando a barra da cama dobrando-a com facilidade enquanto tentava conter-se, Damon pareceu perceber que aquilo poderia sair do seu controle e diminuiu o ritmo, ate os dois permanecerem assim, apenas trocando selos e tentando regular o batimento cardíaco.

– Devagar... – começou a dizer o russo, mas ouvir a aquela voz firme entrecortada pela falta de ar fez a espinha de Damon arrepiar, coisas que só o outro fazia com ele, seja para o bem, seja para o mal.

– Devagar... – confirmou o rapaz sentindo os lábios inchados, fazia muito tempo que não fazia aquilo consciente, e mais com alguém por quem sentia alguma coisa, alguém que lhe amava. Andrei sorriu timidamente e encostou a testa junto com a de Damon, os dois fecharam os olhos e ficaram lá, sentindo a proximidade que antes era tão difícil, a respiração um do outro, a vida um do outro.

– O que vamos fazer? – murmurou Andrei, ainda de olhos fechados Damon correu a mão para junto da de Andrei e a segurou, sentindo os anéis se encontrarem, era uma contradição, Damon sempre usava o anel na mão direita para noivado e Andrei sempre usou na esquerda, como casado.

– Vamos fazer dar certo – sussurrou o rapaz abrindo os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Andrei o fez - mas pra isso, não pode mais haver mentiras entre nós – concluiu – eu estou sendo sincero quando digo que não consigo viver sem você, quero que você seja sincero comigo, sobre tudo... absolutamente tudo, não quero mais ser pego de surpresa.

Andrei estudou os olhos do rapaz e a única coisa que conseguiu ler enquanto ouvia aquele pedido foi à verdade.

– Então temos de sair daqui – disse finalmente, pronto para desnudar todos os seus segredos para o rapaz. Damon concordou e com um ultimo beijo fugaz eles se ergueram para sair do hospital.


	25. Um novo começo

– Você pegou a entrada errada – disse Damon apontando para a placa.

– Eu sei o caminho Damon, não peguei a entrada errada – confirmou Andrei pena enésima vez.

– Tenho certeza eu não me lembro dessa entrada.

– Você não deveria lembrar de nada, estava possuído quando veio pra cá – disse o homem dobrando em outra curva – não sei por que não vendeu essa casa.

– Nem eu – disse o rapaz sorrindo ao reconhecer o caminho – mas eu gosto dela.

– É uma cabana caindo aos pedaços – insistiu o russo, arrancando uma risada gostosa de Damon, enquanto apanhava seu celular que tocava na sua mochila – eu mereço.

– Ok, Anna disse que já dispensou a mudança e está arrumando suas coisas – informou lendo a mensagem no celular – Katherine disse que vai dar uma festa hoje à noite em comemoração ao retorno da minha memória.

– Katherine tem que arrumar algo mais construtivo para fazer do que ficar procurando pretextos para dar festas – disse Andrei entrando na estrada de barro, adentrando na floresta.

– Não brigue com ela, preciso de todos eles juntos, ainda quero mata-los.

– Eles fizeram isso por que eu mandei, não foi culpa deles.

– Não me interessa, eles merecem morrer – respondeu o rapaz digitando uma mensagem para Katherine.

– Se serve de consolo, eles me apoiaram muito na época do seu acidente, dando suporte quando eu não podia me fazer presente – comentou o homem, Damon parou de digitar refletindo sobre as palavras do outro, sua mente deu um giro, somando o que sabia e o que agora lembrava.

– O carro...

– Na fábrica do outro lado do mundo sendo consertado – disse o homem mudando a marcha com o toque de botão – nem pergunte quanto vai custar o conserto, por sinal eles cogitaram a possibilidade de troca, disse que não queria, iria esperar o original...

– Além de mim teve alguma outra vitima? – questionou o rapaz pensativo já temendo a resposta, para sua surpresa Andrei freou o carro, após ter vencido uma subida, largou o volante e virou-se para encarar Damon, o rapaz se surpreendeu com a freada – Andrei?

– Do que você se lembra?

– Tinha uma mulher na pista – disse sem rodeios e Andrei confirmou com a cabeça – eu acho que bati nela.

– Bateu – confirmou, Damon engoliu em seco – ela tinha uma criança no colo dela.

– Uma criança? Eu matei uma criança? – perguntou ficando por sua vez exasperado.

– Não, você matou a mãe – disse sem rodeios chocando o rapaz – não me condene, eu tentei salvá-la, mas eu não consegui, era como se a vida dela estivesse longe das minhas forças.

– Eu matei alguém...

– Minha vida...

– E a criança? – questionou sem conseguir ouvir qualquer declaração de consolo, Andrei abriu e fechou a boca mais de uma vez e Damon percebeu que a coisa era pior do que ele imaginada – Andrei?

– É Ava – disse finalmente, e Damon empalideceu – você tinha perdido a memoria, eu estava sozinho, não tinha conseguido salvar a mãe dela e não podia deixar a menina sozinha no mundo.

– Por isso que você adotou Ava – murmurou tentando processar mais aquela – por que eu tirei a vida da mãe dela?

– Não foi só por isso...

– Você tem 18 filhas, pra que diabos você queria outra?

– Nos vamos mesmo começar a brigar por causa de Ava? – Damon se recolheu no banco respirando fundo com aquele rompante. Era tão injusto, mesmo humano, ele ainda conseguia fazer mal as pessoas, mesmo não sendo mais um vampiro sedento por sangue, ele ainda conseguia destruir a vida de alguém – por favor, não pense mais nisso, tudo foi resolvido.

– Como quer que eu não pense – murmurou, mas o homem segurou seu pulso o trazendo para junto de si, Damon soltou o cinto e se viu indo para o colo de Andrei, encaixado naquele colo como se ali fosse sua casa – isso não vai varrer o problema da minha memoria.

– Não quero que vara – sussurrou Andrei o segurando pela cintura unindo mais os dois – mas não quero que se martirize por isso, nada mais pode ser feito, o que podemos fazer é criar Ava como uma princesa, e dar a ela todo o conforto que merece.

– Você esta cuidado de Ava, não eu...

– Ainda não – reforçou o homem acariciando a cintura do menor por cima da blusa – se nos dois, após conversarmos, conseguirmos nos entender quem sabe...

– Nos vamos conseguir – respondeu Damon se mostrando disposto – eu só preciso que me conte tudo.

– Eu vou, mas não sei se vai gostar ou entender algumas coisas...

– Só preciso da verdade – disse encarando o outro nos olhos – que não minta mais pra mim, que não exista mais barreira entre nós.

– Eu vou te dizer tudo...

– Como vou saber? – questionou o rapaz – já mentiu pra mim tantas vezes, você tem tantas verdades escondidas, que nunca vai ser o suficiente – em contra partida Andrei começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo o rapaz desprender os lábios.

– Andrei... – mas o outro foi mais ágil, subindo os beijos agora mordiscando sua orelha – o que... acontece... ceu... com devagar...

– Eu estou indo devagar – murmurou baixinho enquanto voltava ao pescoço do rapaz – muito – ele prendeu Damon pela cintura, mordendo seu pescoço artificialmente lhe dando um chupão.

– Andrei! – gritou o rapaz afastando-o sentindo-o rir contra sua pele – que merda, isso doí.

– Isso é pelo show do Bon Jovi – o moreno o olhou indignado e se afastou voltando para seu banco, acompanhado pelo riso do russo.

– Eu estou tentando falar sério.

– Vamos rir agora, por que o momento de falar sério é depois – Damon encarou Andrei meio contragosto e concordou, o outro religou o carro e saiu em direção aquela cabana, que Andrei tanto odiava.

**Um novo começo**

Andrei puxou um dos lençóis da mesa principal, cobrindo o ar com a poeira.

– É isso, você comprou um chiqueiro.

– Esta abandonada há meses o que você queria? – questionou o rapaz puxando o lençol de uma poltrona – não sei por que eu não me lembrei dela.

– Por que ela é um lixo – disse Andrei afastando a poeira de si – vamos embora daqui.

– De jeito nenhum – disse Damon entrando no quarto – se vamos conversar vai ser em um lugar aonde ninguém vai nos interromper.

Andrei adentrou no quarto logo atrás de Damon encarando a cama de solteiro, coberta por um enorme lençol branco, só quando ele puxou o lençol que viu que ela estava feita e bem conservada.

– Como foi que coubemos nos dois nessa cama – comentou Andrei, e Damon parou para encará-lo confuso.

– Quando foi que ficamos os dois juntos nessa cama? – questionou e Andrei fez uma careta pela indiscrição – responda.

– Eu apaguei isso da sua memória – confessou o homem pensativo fazendo as sobrancelhas de Damon se erguer em revolta.

– Apagou minha memoria?

– Ivana estava te possuindo, ela me atraiu pra cá, me seduziu, eu estava com desejo não questionei nada... se quiser eu trago suas memorias de volta.

– Nos transamos nessa cama? – questionou Damon apontando para a cama, Andrei só conseguiu acenar em concordância, o rapaz respirou fundo olhando a sua volta e finalmente externou seu primeiro questionamento – quando foi isso?

– No dia em que fugiu de casa.

– Foi à força?

– Não você participou de tudo.

– E como foi? – soltou.

– Como é? – questionou Andrei sem acreditar em seus ouvidos.

– Como a gente foi? – voltou a dizer o rapaz, incomodado por repetir aquilo, Andrei sorriu com a pergunta surpreso.

– Bom, pelo menos de minha parte, mesmo sendo Ivana te possuindo, foi muito bom, na verdade foi bem interessante.

– Interessante como?

– Você consegue fazer umas coisas bem bacanas com o seu corpo, e quando está relaxado é bem flexível – Damon corou pela primeira vez em anos – mas isso foi Ivana, não quer dizer que eu espero que você faça isso, de jeito nenhum, eu vou esperar...

– Eu sei que vai – respondeu com firmeza, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de Andrei, o outro se aproximou de Damon beijando seu ombro mesmo que por cima da blusa – mas... só me surgiu a curiosidade.

– Me desculpe, eu não devia ter apagado isso da sua memoria – completou envolvendo o menor em seus braços, Damon virou-se para ele atendendo a caricia – me perdoe.

– Não precisa se desculpar – murmurou o rapaz sorrindo de leve e como se fossem atraídos um pelo outro os lábios dos dois se encontraram, Andrei se inclinou e como em todas às vezes deixou Damon guiar o beijo, o rapaz havia perdido parte do decoro do hospital e agora devorava os lábios de Andrei como nunca, o russo retribuía a altura, tentando manter seu controle em ordem enquanto sugava a língua do rapaz. Só quando Damon sentiu necessidade de ar que eles cessaram o beijo, mas não o contato.

– Cuidado com o que você faz comigo – murmurou Andrei enquanto mordiscava os lábios do rapaz.

– Não preciso ter medo, eu sei que você não vai me machucar – respondeu capturando os lábios de Andrei de novo – cama – murmurou o rapaz quando o outro o soltou de leve.

– Você tem certeza...?

– Não se preocupe, não vamos fazer nada, apenas preciso de um lugar confortável pra você me contar tudo.

– E essa cama cheia de pulgas é um lugar confortável?

– Ela não é cheia de pulgas... – começou a dizer o rapaz, mas Andrei o parou o pegado pelo pulso – o que...?

– Me deixe mudar o ambiente – pediu, e antes que Damon conseguisse questionar um mar de fantasmas atravessaram as paredes e a cabana começou a mudar, as paredes mudaram de cor, os lençóis ficaram limpos, tudo começou a se organizar, as luzem foram trocadas e a cabana ficou um lugar realmente descente, só então quando tudo estava a gosto de Andrei, eles sumiram.

– Podia fazer isso lá em casa de vez em quando – murmurou o moreno vendo o quarto confortavelmente arrumado, novos lençóis para cama haviam sido providenciados junto com muitas almofadas. Andrei pegou Damon nos braços sem pré-aviso e o atirou na cama caindo em cima dele.

– Pronto agora essa cama é um bom lugar pra se ficar – o rapaz riu, e quando conseguiu recuperar o decoro sentiu os lábios do homem beijarem seu pescoço de novo – eu não sei como consegui passar tanto tempo longe de você.

– Vamos devagar – pediu o menor ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos ao sentir Andrei sugando se pescoço. Damon deixou um gemido escapar por entre os lábios, e foi o suficiente para Andrei avançar nos lábios do rapaz, o sugando, correndo os dentes sobre a parte mais sensível dele, Damon se viu arqueando para o toque, sedento por mais. Só quando o rapaz sentiu uma protuberância acima dos padrões roçar em suas coxas que foi trazido de volta a realidade – Andrei chega, por favor, pare – pediu, e como se fosse a coisa mais obediente do mundo Andrei parou de beijá-lo e afundou a face no pescoço de Damon respirando fundo, buscando controle.

Damon ainda ficou lá, tentando controlar toda a tensão, imaginando se havia cavado a própria cova abrindo tanto espaço para Andrei, mas logo sua resposta veio o homem saiu de cima de si, visivelmente tremulo e sentou na outra extremidade da cama se recostando na parede.

– Andrei? – questionou o rapaz, mas o homem não respondeu, ele mantinha os olhos fechados buscando paz – tem um banheiro...

– Eu vou – e saiu em direção ao cômodo, era uma benção que bruxaria podia ser usada assim, pois Andrei equipou a casa com toalhas limpas e produtos de limpeza, Damon ficou deitado na cama esperando ao que para ele foram horas, a chuveiro parecia nunca desligar, e ele se sentiu meio culpado. Não era culpa do ser, ele era condicionado a sentir desejo por ele, não devia empurra-lo a esse tipo de situação sabendo que ainda não estava pronto.

Depois de algumas horas Andrei saiu, vestindo apenas a calça jeans e levando a toalha na mão, deixando seu peitoral trabalhado a mostra. Damon sentiu o queixo cair, não era atraído por homens, nunca havia sido, mas tinha de concordar Andrei era um monumento.

– Então – disse o rapaz quando o outro sentou-se na cama na outra extremidade, mantendo distancia – você está melhor?

– Não cheguei a ter uma ereção ele apenas começou a se animar, mas ainda quero pular em você então, vamos manter a distancia – Damon concordou se afastando o mais que pode na cama.

– Ok, então podemos conversar...

– Podemos. O que você quer saber? – parecia uma pergunta tão ampla, o que ele queria saber? Tudo!

– Vejamos, vamos colocar isso em ordem – pensou – apagou a minha memoria mais alguma vez, além dessa?

– Não, só no dia que nos conhecemos.

– Certo – disse o rapaz satisfeito – levando em consideração o que você me disse naquela noite... a do acidente, o que exatamente você quer dizer com, somente eu posso te matar?

– Quer dizer que eu tenho que tomar muito cuidado...

– Andrei!

– Brincadeira – riu o outro – quer dizer que apenas você pode me ferir. É como se fosse um castigo por ter roubado algo seu.

– Quem impôs esse castigo? – Andrei riu tristemente olhando o rapaz.

– Digamos que foi alguém que pode mais do que eu.

– Alguém que pode mais que você? – repetiu em choque – por favor, seja mais claro, está começando a me assustar – Andrei sorriu e começou a pensar por onde ia começar.

– Damon eu não sou daqui, daqui dessa terra, nem de outro planeta, é mais para uma realidade alternativa.

– Você não esta fazendo sentindo, tem de ser um pouco mais claro.

– Deixe-me explicar, de onde eu venho o mundo não era esse que vivemos, era diferente, nada parecido com o que temos aqui, pessoas não tinham essa liberdade de ir e vir, éramos todos condenados, o conceito de pais e mães não existiam, apenas a certeza da existência de irmãos e irmãs, era tudo escuro e cheirava a medo, um lugar dominado pelo mal – disse ele tristemente tentando simplificar as coisas para Damon – nesse lugar eu morava em uma casa enorme, o mais próximo que vai encontrar por aqui é algo como um orfanato, lá comigo viviam vários como eu, não tínhamos nome, não tínhamos família, erámos sozinhos.

– Em que ano foi isso? – questionou tentando acompanhar a historia.

– Não tínhamos o conceito de data também minha vida – disse Andrei sério – quando disse que era de outro mundo, fui sincero, eu e meus irmãos não somos daqui.

Damon o encarou confuso, como assim não eram daqui? Que diabos de história era aquela?

– Deixe-me terminar e depois esclareço todas as suas questões – disse e com um aceno de Damon ele continuou – nos tínhamos um indivíduo, que no principio se assemelhava com um homem, no fim ele mais parecia uma besta. Ele era especial e por ser especial havia ganhado um nome se chamava Arlef, ele tinha grande poder, tinha contato com os de baixo e por isso conseguia dominar todos nos.

– Com os de baixo?

– Demônios – disse simplesmente – vou esclarecer uma coisa, o conceito de demônios não é estritamente religioso, ele é universal, criatura que vem e convertem o bem no mal, para beneficio próprio, simples assim...

...Bom, dotado de tal poder Arlef escolheu doze crianças para satisfazê-lo enquanto gozava de seus dons e foi assim que eu conheci meus 'irmãos' – disse completou para um Damon chocado – ele nos trancou em sua morada, nos nomeou para conseguir nos diferenciar, e durante 31 nascentes ele abusava dos meninos e 30 das meninas, salvo Ivana que era muito nova e só aguentava 28 ou 29.

– Como os meses do ano – murmurou o rapaz e Andrei concordou. "O quão velho Andrei era afinal?"

– Quando não estávamos em nossas épocas podíamos andar pela morada respeitando algumas restrições, que claro, nunca respeitávamos. Em uma dessas andanças, Ivana achou um lugar diferente, era uma sala com vários escritos, emanava uma energia diferente dos outros cômodos, não lembro direito, só sei que ficamos luas tentando aprender a ler, e quando estávamos com o que para você é a idade madura de 15 anos, Ivana conseguiu. Todos nos nós reunimos na sala, Alexandra teve de fugir da alcova de Arlef para se juntar a nos, e naquela noite, nos invocamos ele.

– Ele?

– O demônio que dava forças a Arlef – disse o ser – ele nos viu, e sentiu o ódio dentro de nossos corações e então nos ofereceu meios para fazer esse ódio virar algo mais construtivo, então ele nos fez o que somos. Na mesma noite matamos todos que habitavam a morada, matamos muita gente, até ficarmos livres e tomarmos o poder – ele olhou para a janela, pensativo – mas o demônio não é burro, ele cobrou seu preço, disse que ficaríamos com todo esse poder, contanto que criassem mais criaturas como nós, criaturas da noite que infestássemos o mundo delas, e foi ai que ele nos colocou em um barco e nos fez atravessar um portal.

– O triangulo das bermudas – completou o rapaz involuntariamente chocando Andrei pelo chute certeiro.

– Exatamente – murmurou – viemos parar aqui em uma época tão inóspita que eu nem consigo descrever o quão antiga era, os seres que encontrávamos não sabiam falar era algo deplorável, só tínhamos uns aos outros e nosso conhecimento do outro mundo, então esperamos...

...Ivana usou de sua magia, construiu uma morada como do outro mundo e fechou-a para os humanos, de modo que vivemos lá, até a humanidade avançar a uma época descente. Passaram-se os anos, e nos percebemos que não éramos tão jovens quanto antes, e se fosse assim talvez o corpo perdesse a vida, então Ivana teve uma ideia.

– Qual?

– Sequestrar o tempo – Damon franziu o cenho confuso, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

– Vocês o que?

–Segunda lição minha vida, o tempo, a morte, a vida e todas essas coisas que vocês acham quem são figuradas, não são. Eles existem e são mais fáceis de pegar do que parecem. Com os escritos certos e materiais corretos, você pode conseguir tudo.

– E como se pega o tempo?

– Com areia – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia – é simples, é necessário dois recipientes do mesmo tamanho, deve encher um com areia o ergue e despeja a areia no que esta embaixo lentamente enquanto canta uma cantiga especial, o tempo sempre é atraído pela música.

– Por quê?

– Música é uma das poucas coisas que não envelhece, você pode ouvi-la em 100 e 100 anos ela vai ser sempre a mesma, pode mais tarde descobrimos que se recitar um poema ele também aparece – comentou – quando o tempo for para debaixo da areia pra ouvir melhor a cantiga, é só fechar os dois recipiente e pronto, você prende o tempo – o queixo de Damon caiu – coisas incríveis que se aprende morando com uma bruxa.

– E depois que prenderam ele?

– Ai vem à parte da negociação, quando se fecha o tempo na areia ele para, e para soltá-lo um trato. Só o tiraríamos de lá se ele parasse o tempo para nós, se não ele ficaria ali para sempre, ele aceitou e nos deu o poder da imortalidade na promessa que nunca mais iríamos prendê-lo, só quando transformamos nossos primeiros que percebemos que podíamos passar o poder para os outros, quando isso aconteceu eu tinha essa cara que você está vendo.

– Não envelheceu um dia?

– Nenhum – disse Andrei – nesse mesmo dia o tempo nos ensinou á medir o dia e como não tinha calendário naquela época dividimos a responsabilidade de acordo com os nossos dias de tortura, cada um ficou responsável por medir o dia por 30 ou 31 luas e Ivana por 28 ou 29, mais tarde em uma das viagens loucas do Marco isso iria virar o calendário.

– Eu estou tentando processar o quão você é velho.

– Você acha que eu te chamo de menino por que é bonito? Damon para mim você é uma criança – disse enfático fazendo o rapaz se sentir ofendido – e antes que comecemos uma briga me deixe terminar.

– Certo.

– Os anos foram passando e a humanidade evoluiu, e nos aprendemos a acompanhar a evolução dela, inclusive suas praticas. Vimos às pessoas aprendendo a amar e ser amadas, mas não sentíamos nada, ainda estávamos calejados sobre o que Arlef fez conosco então para que não víssemos mais aquilo, Ivana invocou o demônio de novo para acabar com o amor do mundo. Nem preciso dizer que ele riu de nos, e como castigo nos fez depender dele – ele parou e virou para Damon – disse que a única coisa que nos manteria vivos era o amor e consequentemente seria aquilo que nos mataria. E assim foi, nos sobrevivemos quando temos nossos amados por perto, mas eles, bom a perda deles ou um golpe por eles deferido nos mata imediatamente.

– Foi o demônio que ligou vocês a seus escolhidos - concluiu Damon finalmente.

– Foi sim – confirmou Andrei – Adriana foi a primeira a achar seu amor e foi a primeira a morrer após ele ter morrido, quando viu aquilo Ivana ficou louca invocou a vida pedindo piedade por ela, mas a vida disse que Adriana agora pertencia a morte e ela nada mais podia fazer, mas ela ficou tocada com o nosso gesto e deu pra cada um 12 vidas, para usarmos em nossos entes amados.

– No seu caso, eu?

– Sim você – confirmou de novo – então fomos atrás da morte, ela disse que também nada poderia fazer, por que Adriana havia morrido pela vontade de morrer, ela não havia roubado sua vida e foi então que fizemos um trato com ela.

– Fizeram um trato com a morte?

– Não éramos muito espertos naquela época – confirmou Andrei fazendo uma careta com a lembrança – ela disse que quando sobrasse apenas um, ela traria todos de volta, assim nos nunca iriamos ficar sozinhos, mas que quando todos voltassem dependeríamos da mesma coisa para viver. E foi isso que aconteceu, um a um eles foram morrendo, até o dia em que Ivana morreu e eles renasceram nos corpos de alguém, mas como prometido quando eles chegam a uma certa idade o tempo para. E essa é nossa historia, não tem nada demais.

– Não tem nada demais? – repetiu Damon analisando tudo o que lhe foi dito – você é de outro mundo, conheceu o tempo, a vida e a morte, é mais velho que Jesus Cristo...

– E sou mesmo – o absurdo era tamanho que Damon sentiu vontade de rir da naturalidade com que o outro colocava para fora aquelas verdades, era tudo tão surreal.

– Mas você se parece com um humano...

– Em partes eu sou, sou apenas de uma realidade alternativa – o rapaz recolheu os ombros tentando se apegar as dúvidas principais, e uma se fez presente em sua mente.

– Seus irmãos ainda são supremos?

– Não – confirmou Andrei – eles possuem mais poder do que a média das espécies, mas o único que ainda é supremo sou eu, só com uma diferença, eles não dependem da minha vida pra viver, dependem da sua.

– Como é? – questionou Damon agora devidamente confuso.

– É outra coisa que nós temos de entender, por que Marco ficou por dentro da situação há alguns anos não eu, então precisamos perguntar a ele, mas em resumo, a vida deles fica atrelada a sua não a minha, por que caso você me mate se torna um supremo – e a sobrancelha de Damon se ergueu mais que nunca, aquilo estava dando um nó na sua cabeça.

– Eu me tornaria um supremo?

– Se você me matar, eu sou o ultimo, tem de existir um supremo.

– Eu não quero isso.

– Ótimo, por que eu também não estou a fim de morrer – riu o russo apreciando o posicionamento de Damon – mais alguma questão?

– O que quer dizer com 'abusou de vocês' o que Arlef fez com você? – e foi a vez de Andrei erguer a sobrancelha e Damon corar, não era possível – ele...?

– Por isso Ivana me obrigou a fazer aquilo – disse o russo calmamente – ela sabia, na pele, que não existia nenhuma outra forma no mundo mais eficiente de criar asco entre duas pessoas do que esse tipo de agressão.

– Ela mandou você fazer, mesmo sabendo o que você tinha passado?

– Ivana era uma mente perturbada, nunca se recuperou do que Arlef fez com ela, ele a pegou quando tinha, o que pra você é o equivalente de 5 anos.

– E quanto a você? – questionou Damon, e Andrei lhe deu um sorriso triste fazendo sua espinha gelar.

– Eu tinha 7, fiquei um mês sem andar e um ano sem falar, não por que não queria, mas por que ele me fez estourar minhas cordas vocais – e o queixo do moreno caiu, Andrei, aquele forte e temido Ser, já havia estado na mesma situação que ele, só que sua condição fora inegavelmente pior.

– Eu...

– Não precisa dizer nada, eu tenho consciência de como é estranha essa situação, mas eu não sinto mais nada daquela época, foi há tanto tempo, ocupei minha mente com tanta coisa, que não vale a pena ficar remoendo isso.

– Eu nem sei o que dizer – murmurou Damon, mas um Andrei, visivelmente mais controlado o puxou pelo pé o trazendo para junto de si.

– Não precisa dizer nada – murmurou quando o rapaz sentou no seu colo, ele soltou uma exclamação de susto quando foi erguido pelas coxas e acomodou o corpo do outro entre as suas pernas – podemos não ir até o final, mas tem muita coisa que ainda podemos fazer – Damon ofegou com o contato, sentindo aquelas mãos grandes e fortes passear pelas suas coxas, seus olhos estava presos naquele peitoral perfeito exposto para ti.

– Nossa festa...? – conseguiu raciocinar sem tirar os olhos do peito de Andrei, o homem sorriu com a falta de atenção do rapaz e começou a mordiscar sua orelha.

– Ela pode esperar um pouco.

**Casa dos Salvatore – 20:00**

A casa estava lotada como há meses não ficava. Klaus, Rebecca, Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Marco, Alaric, Ana e ate Lucia, bebiam animadamente no jardim, enquanto um churrasco noturno era preparado.

Era de longe uma cena muito inusitada que quase ninguém conseguia imaginar que um dia pudesse acontecer. Os que antes eram inimigos imortais, agora conversavam animadamente no jardim, como se sempre tivessem sido amigos.

Marco ao lado da irmã, contavam historias dos tempos antigos fazendo todos rirem, o rapaz em si era uma atração à parte, sempre bem humorado e muito risonho.

– Pois é e foi assim que eu consegui dar uns _pega_ na Cleópatra – e todo mundo aplaudiu, menos Lúcia que revirava os olhos.

– Já ouvi essa historia umas 200 vezes – disse ela pegando uma garrafa de vinho – alguém tem noticias do casal feliz.

– Eu falei com Andrei há horas, ele disse que iam demorar um pouco – disse Klaus sorrindo de lado – acho que o Damon finalmente se rendeu.

– Não tenho muita certeza – disse Stefan ao lado de Elena – eles devem esta conversando – e todos se calaram e viraram para Stefan, o vampiro respirou fundo e por fim disse derrotado – é meu instinto de irmão falando, não quero pensar que ninguém está ficando com o meu irmão.

– Você quer dizer fodendo – disse Elena e todos começaram a soltar uivos, Stefan se virou para a namorada para verificar se não estava ao lado de Katherine – o que foi?

– Vocês andavam se encontrando escondidas? – questionou Stefan para a vampira sentada em uma mesa com Rebecca.

– É claro Stefan, sou a amante da Elena – retorquiu a vampira desbocada – por que não vai ligar pro Andrei enquanto eu cuido dela.

O vampiro ainda olhou para as duas com desconfiança e se afastou do grupo, puxando o celular para discar o numero do Ser, chamou duas vezes até que ele atendeu.

– Hei! É o Stefan – disse o vampiro – vocês já estão a caminho?

– _Ainda não_ – respondeu Andrei do outro lado da linha sentado na beirada da cama, enquanto acariciava a coxa nua de Damon – _mas estamos saindo em 10 minutos._

– Certo, Damon está bem? – questionou visivelmente preocupado, Andrei conseguiu pegar o tom do vampiro no ar e respondeu.

– _Não se preocupe Stefan, não fizemos nada, apenas conversamos e trocamos alguns carinhos, nada perigoso_ – respondeu – _e antes que pergunte ele está dormindo, não se recuperou totalmente da crise de ontem e o coloquei pra dormir um pouco, mas chegamos aí em uma hora._

– Certo, vou avisar ao pessoal – disse o vampiro satisfeito, e desligou o celular.

Do outro lado da linha Andrei colocou o aparelho no chão e se inclinou para plantar um beijo na virilha do rapaz. Não haviam feito nada além de beijos e algumas caricias, umas mais intensas que as outras, mas no meio do processo ele havia conseguido despir a calça de Damon e a camisa xadrez, o rapaz estava apenas de cueca e uma blusa frouxa branca, sua pele clara estava marcada pelos chupões e as coxas tinham as formas da mão de Andrei esculpida perfeitamente.

– Se isso foi apenas um amasso, não quero nem ver como vamos ficar na nossa noite de amor – disse mordendo o interior da coxa do rapaz fazendo-lhe outra marca, Damon se mexeu em seu sono, e só quando sentiu a dor da mordida abriu os olhos.

– Você quer que eu pareça um dálmata amanhã, não quer – disse puxando Andrei pelos cabelos para afastá-lo da sua virilha, o homem soltou uma risada gostosa se pondo entre as pernas do rapaz se inclinando sobre ele.

– Eu sou um pouco possessivo.

– Eu sei que você é, mas não precisa me marcar todo – disse em meio a um bocejo – que horas são?

– Oito da noite – murmurou – temos de ir.

– Já?

– Temos uma festa...

– Que já começou sem nós, pode acabar sem nós.

– Por mais que eu ame a ideia de ficar nessa cabana no meio do nada, trocando caricias e beijos com você, temos de voltar pra realidade – disse baixinho, inclinando seu corpo sobre o de Damon, o rapaz sorriu com aquele peso sobre si, era inexplicavelmente bom sentir o corpo de Andrei contra o seu, mesmo que os tempos de violência ainda permanecessem vivos em sua memoria, agora tudo parecia melhor.

– Odeio realidade – murmurou Damon enquanto Andrei chupava seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que fazia movimentos lentos com os quadris, sentiu o membro de Andrei roçando em sua coxa nua e isso o alertou – hei amigo, vá com calma, tem algo crescendo na minha perna.

– Não estou ficando duro – disse com os lábios encostados na carne do menino – vai saber quando eu estiver – e aquilo despertou Damon para uma dúvida, ele fez um movimento brusco obrigando Andrei a se afastar, o homem, mesmo confuso, obedeceu – o que foi?

– Estamos começando um relacionamento – começou Damon finalmente sentando na cama tirando Andrei de cima dele – eu sei que não é nossa primeira vez, mas todas as nossas outras foram um borrão pra mim, então, enquanto pacíficos, vamos colocar as coisas de forma claras.

– Esclareça seu ponto.

– Que tamanho é o seu pênis? – questionou direto e Andrei franziu o cenho.

– Você sabe o tamanho do meu pênis...

– Eu sei que ele é grosso e doía pra cacete quando ele entrava em mim, agora me diga que tamanho é essa sua droga de pênis, por que se vamos chegar a um momento que ele vai entrar em mim de novo, preciso saber o tamanho do estrago que ele vai fazer...

– Você está acabando com todo o romantismo da situação – respondeu Andrei rindo da cara preocupada de Damon.

– Não estou acabando com nada, estou pensando no futuro – Andrei olhou para o rapaz e refletiu sobre a questão, Damon estava certo, talvez esse tenha sido o caminho que ele tinha encontrado para conseguir vencer o seu trauma. Obter informação.

– Ok – disse o outro ficando de pé e desabotoando a calça, Damon ainda o olhou em choque querendo detê-lo, mas era tarde Andrei já havia tirado tudo expondo seu órgão e paralisando o rapaz – ele é todo seu – o professor cobriu a boca finalmente encarando a peça de Andrei, não queria parecer uma virgem puritana, mas vê-lo assim, cara a cara, o deixou envergonhado.

– Quanto...?

– Não tenho ideia, quer medir?

– Não! – respondeu depressa ainda olhando para ele. Era grosso, como ele lembrava, mas não conseguia registrar nada posterior à questão do comprimento, era maior que o seu, e bem mais apresentável – ereto ele deve ficar maior...

– Você tem um Damon, você sabe como funciona – o rapaz fechou a cara em desgosto – mas acho que ele deve crescer d centímetros – e com essa Damon se ergueu da cama balançando a cabeça negativamente, Andrei subiu a calça depressa a tempo de segurar o menino enquanto ele se vestia – o que foi?

– Isso não vai dar certo – disse o rapaz se vestindo, fazendo Andrei ficar preocupado.

– Por que, minha vida isso é uma coisa para o futuro, não vamos fazer nada agora.

– No futuro ele ainda vai ser essa... essa monstruosidade – disse apontando pra calça de Andrei – isso vai me rasgar, não me admira que eu não conseguia andar naquela época, você me partiu ao meio.

– Encontraremos um jeito...

– Como é que vamos ter uma relação normal com isso – continuou o rapaz ignorando os argumentos do outro – é bem capaz de ele chegar ao meu esôfago se colocar até o talo.

– Está sendo dramático...

– Por isso que nunca me obrigou a pagar um boquete – concluiu, finalmente terminando de abotoar a calça, com essa ultima Andrei perdeu a paciência e segurou o rapaz pelos pulsos o sentando na cama.

– Damon! Quer por favor, parar de paranoia e se acalmar – disse em voz firme, e Damon se calou. Percebendo que tinha a atenção do menor ele continuou – eu sei que meu equipamento é um pouco grande, e sei que deve assustar um pouco...

– ...UM POUCO!?

– ...mas – interrompeu – vamos dar um jeito, quando fizemos daquela vez doeu tanto por que eu fiz que doesse, não tinha lubrificação, nenhum dos artifícios, você estava com medo, tenso e não tinha como não machucar, quando ficarmos juntos, juntos mesmo desta vez, eu quero que fique relaxado e que cada passo que eu der seja com a seu consentimento, não vou ter forçar a nada, por isso não precisa ter medo.

Damon fechou e abriu a boca algumas vezes, derrotado. Era tão injusto ele sentir medo de algo que lhe era tão corriqueiro, principalmente com alguém que ele queria tanto que tudo desse certo.

– Ok – conseguiu dizer cedendo, seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos como se quisesse chorar, mas o menino se manteve firme – vamos pra casa?

– Vamos – disse o outro se inclinando e plantando um beijo casto na testa do menor, ele tinha de ter uma paciência sobrenatural nesse caso, ou se não estaria tudo perdido. Os dois recolheram suas coisas e finalmente saíram da cabana em direção a sua festa.


	26. Desejos

A chuva castigava Mystic Falls como não acontecia há meses. Parecia que tudo convergia para o fim do mundo, às arvores quase eram arrancadas do solo pela intensidade dos ventos, que tentavam derrubar tudo pela sua frente, mais parecia um furação. Apesar de tudo isso, uma bruxa determinada corria pela rua até a residência dos Gilbert, ela pulou a entrada e se jogou porta adentro se protegendo da chuva.

– Finalmente – disse Caroline recolhendo a capa de Bonnie – pensei que você não vinha.

– O mundo está caindo lá fora – defendeu-se a bruxa – não tive culpa pelo atraso.

– Toma – disse a loira lhe entregando uma toalha – só faltava você, estamos quase prontas.

– Qual é a emergência? A mensagem dizia que era urgente – Caroline conduziu Bonnie para a sala onde os moveis haviam sido afastados e um tapete enorme com um mar de almofadas cobria o chão recebendo os convidados. Era um clube da Luluzinha Elena, Katherine, Rebecca e Anna P. estavam sentadas conversando animadamente, a bruxa correu os olhos pelo tapete e viu uma serie de revistas masculinas e dvd's que pareciam ser de pornô gay. Tinha guloseimas e uma garrafa de vodka no canto ao lado de Katherine. O que diabos era aquilo?

– Olá Bonnie, obrigado por vir – disse uma voz atrás de si, a bruxa virou-se encontrou Damon Salvatore, usando uma calça de lona escura, tênis e uma camisa de botão verde lodo dobrada até os cotovelos. Ele parecia pender entre o constrangimento e o agradecimento por a bruxa ter vindo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou a bruxa e Caroline interviu.

– É uma intervenção – disse a loira – venha, vamos explicar tudo.

**DESEJOS**

**Uma semana antes**

Damon entrou em seu quarto satisfeito, a reunião organizada por Katherine havia sido ótima, e não terminou em briga nem em discussões, em sua vida, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tudo parecia estar em paz.

– Você quer que eu durma aqui? – questionou Andrei sentando na cama do rapaz.

– Desde quando precisa de autorização pra dormir aqui? – Andrei soltou um riso se erguendo envolvendo o rapaz por trás, lhe beijando a nuca.

– Pensando bem, não sei se é uma boa ideia você dormir aqui... podemos acabar... eu não sei... – começou Damon, mas os beijos de Andrei o fizeram perder a linha do raciocínio – pare de fazer isso... eu preciso pensar...

– Eu penso por você...

– Isso – murmurou rapaz quando a barba de Andrei roçava em seu pescoço.

– Você tem um ótimo chuveiro, posso fazer uso dele caso a coisa fique feia – e só aquela verdade em tom jocoso tirou o moreno de seu transe, o fazendo rir.

– Se for assim tudo bem então – disse o rapaz e quando menos esperou foi jogado em sua cama e coberto pelo corpo escultural de Andrei. Foi uma questão de segundos, Damon nem viu como aconteceu, o rapaz foi despido tão depressa que quando menos esperou estava apenas de camisa e box, e Andrei apenas de calça, como na cabana – como é que você faz isso tão depressa? – questionou ao ver Andrei jogar sua calça tirada com apenas uma mão do outro lado do quarto.

– Não faça perguntas difíceis – disse capturando os lábios do menor em um beijo exigente. O rapaz se sentiu quase dormente, parecia que Andrei possuía 10 pares de mãos, ele estava por toda a parte, o acariciando, segurando, marcando e estimulando. Só depois que o primeiro gemido escapou dos seus lábios que ele percebeu que uma das mãos de Andrei estava enfiada dentro da sua cueca masturbando seu membro.

Damon tentou formular algo para dizer, mas aquela boca dos infernos o fazia perder o discernimento. Aquela língua não era humana, só quando seus lábios se desprenderam e o moreno viu o russo descer sobre si.

– Pra onde você vai... – começou a dizer, mas quando a boca perfeita de Andrei abocanhou o seu membro, qualquer possibilidade expressão gramatical coesa desapareceu, e Damon se viu arqueado e completamente entregue naquela cama.

**Dias atuais**

– Muito bem, vejamos por onde começar – disse Caroline – Damon, por favor, explique por que dessa reunião.

– Bom - começou o moreno visivelmente envergonhado para as moças – que fique claro que isso não pode sair daqui, dessa sala, sobre hipótese alguma.

– Não irá – disseram todas e Damon se satisfez.

– Pois bem, eu chamei vocês aqui por que eu preciso de ajuda – continuou tímido – vocês devem saber que há uma semana eu e Andrei finalmente nos acertamos.

– Aleluia – disse Anna P. e as outras riram, inclusive Damon.

– Pois é, nos dois estamos bem – disse meio envergonhado – conversamos muito sobre os parâmetros do relacionamento, principalmente geográficos, tendo em vista a situação dele, mas o que também as vezes surge em pauta... é o físico – e todas soltaram um coro de "HUMMM" – todas vocês sabem que isso é um campo perigosos quando se trata de nos dois, e por isso Andrei está sendo muito paciente, mas... eu acho... que não quero esperar tanto – e a ultima declaração reproduziu efeitos diversos na sala, expressões de choque, pânico, animação e algumas de horror cortaram o clima tenso.

– Ele está te pressionando? – questionou Elena agora devidamente preocupada, mas o rapaz fez que não com a cabeça.

– Não ele não está – disse depressa – é que... nos dois ficamos juntos, nos beijamos, trocamos carinhos e tem momentos que eu vejo que ele quer mais...

– Mas você sabe que ele vai te esperar não sabe? – disse Rebecca.

– Hoje eu sei que ele me esperaria pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu não quero mais ficar nessa posição – disse o moreno firme – eu sei o que eu quero, eu quero ficar com ele, quero tê-lo do meu lado pra sempre, e se ele esteve disposto todo esse tempo em me esperar, eu posso tentar fazer algo por ele – houve um silencio na sala, cortado apenas pelos trovões lá fora, até que Caroline interviu.

– Damon... você o ama? – questionou e o rapaz se viu sentando em uma das poltronas afastadas, derrotado.

– Eu não quero dizer em voz alta, por que acho que a primeira pessoa quem tem o direito de ouvir é ele – e a sala toda se derreteu, até Katherine se viu soltando gritinhos animados – pelo amor de Deus controlem-se.

– Você reúne um bando de mulheres para te ajudar em um problema amoroso e não quer que a gente fique fresca – disse Caroline, Damon revirou os olhos e viu Katherine abrindo um sorriso que a fez parecer muito com Elena.

– Eu esperava mais de você – disse para a vampira, que ainda sorria agora maliciosamente.

– Muito bem Damon – disse Elena interrompendo o discurso – o que você precisa que a gente faça? – o rapaz se ajeitou no sofá meio sem jeito e começou.

– Na verdade quero que me ajudem a entender como se faz uma coisa, e depois me mostrem a teoria de outra, como deve ser feito na forma certa, se tem uma forma certa – disse rodeando o assunto.

– Elabore – pediu Rebecca.

– E que... bem... todo dia de manhã e algumas noites antes de dormir e antes de acordar nos dois ficamos um pouco juntos, mesmo que ele tenha de sair quinze minutos depois para plantão, ele está sempre lá – começou arrancando outro suspiro das meninas – eu mereço.

– Continua – mandou Caroline exasperada por detalhes.

– E nesses encontros ele sabe que não pode exigir muito de mim, e como ele não pode se satisfazer plenamente, ele me faz chegar lá... fazendo... não acredito que vou dizer isso em voz alta... fazendo sexo oral – disse agora muito vermelho, a sala toda ficou em choque.

– Todos dos dias? – questionou Katherine.

– Quando estamos juntos... – se apressou a dizer.

– Que é...? – questionou Elena. Damon baixou a cabeça, derrotado, e todas aplaudiram – se deu bem amigo.

– Não piorem as coisas...

– Não é piorar, ele te paga um boquete todos os dias e não exige nada em troca, Damon você tirou a sorte grande – ressaltou Rebecca, mas o rapaz se exasperou com isso – ele engole.

– Eu não vou dizer isso – retorquiu o rapaz roxo de vergonha.

– Precisamos saber pra entender o problema...

– Esse não é o problema, meu problema e que eu quero retribuir, mas não sei como – e a sala caiu em um silencio mordaz, até finalmente Caroline concluir.

– Você não sabe o que é um boquete?

– Eu sei o que é um boquete, mas nunca estive com um antes homem, não enquanto estava sóbrio, ou com consentimento – completou externando seu problema – e eu não sei por onde começar, Andrei tem uma coisa enorme dentro da calça, aquilo nunca vai dar certo.

– Centímetros – questionou Katherine entendo a situação, Damon ficou pensativo e disse.

– Eu medi um dia enquanto ele dormia, flácido ele tem 23 cm, ereto aumenta d cm.

– Você já o viu ereto? – questionou Elena, Damon fez uma careta e começou a olhar para o teto envergonhado.

– Ereção matinal – resmungou entre os dentes, arrancando um 'hummm' de todas.

– É grosso? – questionou Anna estudando o nível de constrangimento do rapaz, Damon fez mais ou menos com a mão a espessura, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida.

– Puta que pariu, temos um problema – disse Anna fechando as pernas institivamente.

– Meu Deus – soltou Caroline, Bonnie e Elena encaravam o moreno, chocadas, enquanto Rebecca e Anna tentavam processar as informações.

– E como é que a gente nunca reparou nesse mastro enquanto ele andava – soltou Rebecca ainda tentando recuperar na memorias todas as vezes que viu o russo.

– Ok, sem desespero ainda – disse Katherine ainda pensativa – é só esse seu problema?

– Não – disse o moreno tentando ficar a vontade – quando resolvermos esse problema, podiam, quem sabe me ajudar em questões mais conclusivas – e fez um gesto com as mãos, como se tentasse empurrar alguma coisa, e foi entendido.

– OK, vamos devagar – disse Caroline puxando o rapaz para o tapete, ele foi sem resistência, os trovões só aumentavam – o que você sabe?

– Que eu posso morrer sem ar – disse automaticamente e Katherine concordou.

– Olha aí, a primeira e única informação dele está correta – disse a vampira pegando a garrafa e entregando para o moreno – pode começar a beber, vai precisar.

Foi uma tarde longa e instrutiva, eles foram de revistas e filmes, a ilustrações, paginas da internet e finalmente uma demonstração de Katherine com um vibrador gigante. A essa altura Damon estava enjoado e nervoso, ele nunca ia conseguir fazer aquilo, nunca.

– Se quiser ir até o talo, tem de relaxar a garganta – disse Katherine e o rapaz que antes já estava pálido, quase desfaleceu na sua frente, talvez ele estivesse errado, não estava pronto.

– Podemos sair do tópico sexo oral, e passar para o outro... – pediu cansado de ver as fitas onde um rapaz fazia algo digno de computação gráfica.

– OK – concordou Caroline e as meninas se juntaram ao redor do rapaz – vejamos, como você está?

– Agora? Traumatizado, desmoralizado, horrorizado, provavelmente nunca mais verei um pênis com os mesmos olhos...

– Não, com relação ao seu corpo, fisicamente, ele já melhorou? – e Damon a encarou confuso.

– Se quer saber se eu ainda tenho alguma sequela, a resposta é não. Fisicamente eu ainda estou inteiro – respondeu convicto – minha única preocupação é se minha integridade física vai ser a mesma depois...

– Por quê? – quis saber Elena e o rapaz riu um riso triste.

– Toda vez que fizemos, mesmo que tenha sido naquelas condições, eu fiquei sangrando por dias – confessou meio envergonhado – não sei se foi pela falta de lubrificação, ou por ele ter estourado alguma coisa lá dentro, mas tinha muito sangue e depois eu sentia que não voltava ao normal, ficava meio que aberto, eu vivia com as pernas fechadas tentando fazer o sangramento parar, mas só quando ele vinha de manhã sessava – e dizer aquilo em voz alta machucou, era pequenas coisas daquela época negra que ele queria apagar, mas simplesmente elas voltavam com facilidade que estava além de seu controle.

– Damon... – tentou dizer Bonnie, mas o rapaz sorriu com simpatia para elas tentando quebrar o clima.

– Não o critiquem por isso, sabem o porquê de ele ter feito isso, não estou dizendo que foi certo, só acho que a se eu consegui perdoa-lo, acho que todos podiam tentar esquecer também...

– É tão estranho ouvir você defendendo ele assim, tão espontaneamente – comentou Caroline fechando as revistas e pausando os vídeos – parece tão certo.

– Foram muitos meses de luta interna acredite – disse o rapaz se recostando no sofá – na verdade tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso contar, mas não pra agora.

– Por que não pra agora?

– Por que não sei se ele estava brincando ou falando a verdade...

– O que foi que Andrei fez...?

**Ontem à noite**

– Vá embora você vai chegar atrasado – mandou Damon desligando o telefone, ele tinha acabado de acertar as ultimas aulas, começaria na próxima semana – você ao menos viu Ava hoje?

– Eu almocei em casa se te interessa – disse o russo abotoando a camisa, ele saiu de casa uma hora mais cedo antes do plantão de 24h, só pra conseguir ficar um pouco com Damon. O rapaz não entendia aquela ansiedade, eles teriam a eternidade toda juntos.

– Isso é um sim? – Andrei o puxou pelo braço no momento em que ele passou próximo de si puxando o outro para o seu colo, o fazendo rir.

– Isso é um, você é muito preocupado.

– Não quero que Ava cresça com um pai ausente, depois venha me culpar – disse o moreno se acomodando no colo do outro – não é justo com ela, depois de tudo.

– Isso é paranoia – disse Andrei puxando o menor com mais força sentindo seu cheiro – se anda se preocupando tanto com a educação de Ava, por que não se muda pra minha casa? – Damon congelou. Começar um relacionamento com Andrei era uma coisa, mudar-se para a casa dele era dar um passo maior que suas pernas – você pode voltar a respirar se quiser – riu o homem.

– Não é isso – comentou o moreno se afastando um pouco – é que não estamos indo rápido demais, só estamos juntos a 7 dias.

– Sete dias? – questionou Andrei – nos acertamos há sete dias, estamos nessa batalha há anos Damon – o rapaz riu da expressão incrédula do outro.

– Ok, só não sei se estou pronto para ir morar com você – disse tentando se explicar – estamos brigando à muito tempo, mas tem muita coisa que eu não sei. Eu estou disposto a aprender, a tentar, mas nem tudo é tão simples.

– Segundo a cidade nos dois somos almas gêmeas, já é meio caminho andando – comento Andrei, deixando Damon pensativo.

– Segundo a cidade nos dois já somos noivos – murmurou beijando a orelha do outro fazendo Andrei sorrir – noivos...

– Se o titulo te incomoda posso te chamar de amigo – e recebeu uma mordida violenta do rapaz na orelha – ARGG.

– Amigas são aquelas suas prostitutas de Alna – disse fechando a cara e Andrei revirou os olhos, Damon ainda lembrava daquilo – não revire os olhos pra mim.

– O que você quer que eu faça? Te peça em casamento? – e sua sugestão teve um efeito diverso do que o esperado, pois Damon se viu irritado novamente, erguendo-se do colo do outro em um rompante, Andrei ficou mais confuso ainda e seguiu o rapaz – hei, é isso que você quer?

– Vá trabalhar – mandou, e Andrei sorriu abertamente puxando Damon para perto dele.

– Damon você está falando serio? Você aceitaria casar comigo?

– Isso não é um pedido – bravejou o rapaz irritado, mas aquilo não atingiu o russo que estava maravilhado com a reação do menor – Vá embora trabalhar, depois nos dois conversamos.

– Não – insistiu Andrei segurando a mão do menor o fazendo ficar quieto – não é um pedido, mas isso é – e ele foi se abaixando e Damon paralisou.

– Não...

– Damon Salvatore...

– Não termine...

– Depois de tudo que passamos...

– Você ficou louco? Está me ouvindo?

– Casa comigo? – e Damon, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma brincadeira, estagnou. Não sabia se era realmente aquilo que queria ouvir, se queria que aquela brincadeira de Andrei fosse real.

– Não brinque com isso – murmurou antes de dar meia volta e deixar Andrei ajoelhado no quarto, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta com força. O rapaz ficou lá por um tempo, tentando acalmar suas ideias, ficou lá dentro pelo que pareceu uma meia hora, sabia que Andrei já tinha ido trabalhar, então saiu.

Só quando deu alguns passos incertos fora do cômodo ele sentiu uma mão o puxar por trás.

– Espero que seja demitido – rosnou quando sentiu o corpo do outro o segurando firme.

– Eu sou o dono do hospital – sussurrou Andrei a orelha do rapaz o empurrando para sentar na cama, ele se ajoelhou no chão entre as penas do menino e as puxou para aproximar os dois, segurando firme para ele não fugir.

– O que não impede que o diretor dispense seus serviços – completou.

– Touché – disse Andrei, arrancando um meio sorriso do rapaz – você está mais calmo?

– Não estou zangado... – disse começando a se inflar de novo, mas Andrei se adiantou.

– Calma menino – disse o outro e aquilo, estranhamento desinflou o moreno.

– Eu não estava zangado – disse baixinho – só não quero que você brinque com esse tipo de coisa, não agora...

– Eu não estou brincando – interrompeu Andrei – Damon eu te dei esse anel, querendo que um dia ele se tornasse um anel de noivado, o que te faz pensar que depois de tanto tempo, quando você cogita casório eu vou brincar com uma coisa dessas?

– Isso é muito serio – murmurou enquanto brincava com o seu próprio anel em seu dedo, Andrei acompanhou o gesto do rapaz e tirou o próprio anel de seu dedo e trocou de mão, fazendo os dois estarem finalmente em sintonia.

– Eu sei que é, e por isso vou perguntar de novo. Damon Salvatore, você aceita se casar comigo? – o rapaz ergueu seus olhos azuis para Andrei e finalmente murmurou sua resposta.

**Dias atuais**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A gritaria cortou a sala fazendo Damon se encolher na poltrona, mais de susto do que qualquer coisa.

– Pelo amor de Deus calem a boca – pediu o rapaz, mas sua suplica foi abafada por um bando de corpos que correram para abraça-lo, o derrubando no chão – SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM – rosnou o moreno e as moça se afastaram dele – vocês ficaram loucas?

– Stefan sabe disso? – questionou Elena ignorando o ataque de Damon.

– Não – disse o rapaz se recompondo – eu ia contar pra ele hoje, quando resolvesse esse problema.

– Quando é? – questionou Caroline – vai ser tão lindo, podíamos fazer no dia dos fundadores.

– Preciso ligar pras Anna's – grito Anna puxando o celular.

– Tenho de avisar ao Nick, ele esta do outro lado do mundo, o dia dos fundadores é daqui a duas semanas – disse Rebecca puxando o celular também.

– Amélia e Gael – disse Bonnie animada, e todas concordaram – ela vai ficar tão animada.

– Gente eu tenho de ligar para umas amigas minhas...

– Podemos ligar pra o Marco – sugeriu Anna, já com a outra Anna na linha – ele pode chamar os outros irmãos de Andrei, ele vai ficar tão feliz.

– Já sei, podíamos fazer uma cerimonia no jardim dos Salvatore...

– Não, no jardim da casa de Andrei, é lindo...

– No palácio...

– CHEGA – gritou Damon ficando de pé calando todas elas – vocês não vão ligar pra ninguém até eu me sentar com ele e decidirmos tudo...

– Mas vocês não vão casar? – questionou Caroline, e Damon se viu sem opção, todas o olhavam com expectativa.

– Eu não sei, acho que sim – disse simplesmente, e elas voltaram a gritar e começar a fazer as ligações desesperadas. E Damon desistiu.

**HCMF**

Andrei saiu do plantão cumprimentando todos pelo caminho, os enfermeiros e técnicos pareciam mais animados do que o normal, mesmo com a chuva que parecia querer derrubar toda a cidade. Ele foi chegando ao final do corredor e quando chegou à recepção encontrou Marco sorridente e ensopado.

– O que faz aqui? – quis saber o médico ao ver o irmão segurando um envelope – aconteceu alguma coisa com Damon?

– Não, só queria te desejar parabéns pessoalmente e informar que Adriana disse que chega em dois dias – Andrei ficou confuso, mas quando Marco lhe entregou o envelope ele entendeu.

"O Dr. Andrei Yutshonw e o Sr. Damon Salvatore, convida vocês para..."

– Quem lhe deu isso? – quis saber o ser estático, enquanto lia o texto cheio de floreios, havia uma hora e uma data registradas.

– Caroline Forbes me entregou, na verdade estão enviando para uma lista seleta de convidados – disse o atleta rindo da cara chocada do irmão – se ia se casar tão rápido ao menos me mandasse uma mensagem de texto.

– Eu e Damon decidimos ontem à noite – respondeu coçando a cabeça – como ele fez isso tão rápido? E não me comunicou a data.

– Algo me diz que não foi o Damon – disse Marco, Andrei finalmente ergueu os olhos para o irmão e viu a expressão descontraída dele. Ele pegou o celular discando o numero do professor, chamou duas vezes até que Stefan atendeu.

– Olá Andrei, pode vir aqui agora? – pediu Stefan, o tom dele não era agradável.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Ainda não, mas se Caroline ou Rebecca mostrarem mais uma foto de bolo ornamentado pro Damon, vai acontecer um assassinato.

– Chego em dez minutos – confirmou o ser, fazendo sinal para Marco ir com ele.

Chegaram a casa dos Salvatore em 7 minutos e meio, mas preferiram não ter chegado, tinham um montante de carros na frente, a casa estava iluminada e visivelmente lotada, os dois subiram os degraus e quando entraram se depararam com um mar de tule branco, amostra de flores e uma serie de caixas.

– O que diabos...?

– Chegou o noivo numero dois – gritou Rebecca animada, e só então Andrei entendeu o porquê do assassinato – temos alguns trajes pra você escolher.

– Cadê o Damon? – quis saber vendo a confusão na sala, a mão de Stefan o segurou o puxando pra escada – cadê o seu irmão?

– No quarto – disse ele enquanto empurrava Andrei para o andar de cima, o russo ainda ficou olhando a confusão na sala descrente.

– Como elas...?

– Eu não sei, Elena me ligou, meia hora depois o convite chegou, Anna Miller também ligou dizendo que nossa casa iria se tornar área diplomática, depois desistiu, Damon chegou em seguida, elas vieram atrás, trouxeram tudo isso, no terceiro modelo de álbum ele perdeu a paciência e se trancou no quarto – concluiu.

– Como elas ficaram sabendo? – questionou tentando por ordem no seu pensamento – falamos disse ontem à noite.

– Noticias correm – disse Stefan finalmente colocando Andrei de frente pra porta do quarto de Damon – boa sorte – desejou – e parabéns.

– Obrigada – murmurou Andrei quando o vampiro se afastou, quando estava sozinho no corredor ele girou a maçaneta, só para descobrir que ela estava aberta. Provavelmente o ataque de Damon foi tão violento que ninguém se incomodou em voltar a incomodá-lo – Damon? – chamou entrando no quarto. Estava escuro, já que as cortinas estavam fechadas para proteger o interior da tempestade que cobria a cidade. Ele próprio havia se molhado um pouco com Marco. Olhou a sua volta para encontrar Damon dormindo confortavelmente em sua cama, como o conforto da chuva o tivesse sedado na cama.

Andrei fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cama a lado do menino, Damon estava tão sereno no sono, o que só confirmou sua certeza que havia ido dormir irritado. Com toda cautela que conseguiu, ele começou a acariciar a face do menino, ate ele despertar. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, a confusão estampada em sua face.

– Hei – disse o rapaz enquanto recebia um beijo na testa – que horas são?

– É quase noite – murmurou o outro – meu plantão acabou de terminar.

– Por que não foi pra casa? – questionou, Andrei sorriu e respondeu.

– Fui convidado para o nosso casamento e resolvi vir ajudar nos preparativos – disse animado fazendo Damon afundar o rosto nos travesseiros – minha vida o que aconteceu? – Damon deu um rangido de raiva no travesseiro – Só me explique como?

– Eu fui pedir ajuda e acabei falando demais – resumiu sentando na cama tão rápido que surpreendeu Andrei.

– Que tipo de ajuda você foi pedir a Caroline Forbes?

– Não se preocupe, aprendi a lição.

– Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – cortou o outro. Damon ainda ficou parado alguns minutos pensando o que iria dizer e por fim murmurou.

– Eu... queria dicas... dicas de como... eu podia fazer... fazer...

– Fazer...?

– Sexo oral – disse de uma vez e Andrei ainda ficou encarando o rapaz por alguns segundos até sair de seu transe.

– OK – começou cauteloso – vamos por etapas.

– Eu queria saber como retribuir...

– Damon não há necessidade eu sei que ainda é difícil pra você...

– Não se trata disso – interrompeu – se trata do que eu quero – afirmou com tanta veemência que tomou a atenção de Andrei pra si – eu quero conseguir fazer isso, quero apagar tudo de ruim que aconteceu, quero começar do zero, e pra começar do zero... eu preciso deixar isso pra trás.

– Minha vida você não está pronto – murmurou Andrei se aproximando de Damon, o rapaz respirou angustiado por não conseguir se fazer entender – eu sei que quer estar pronto, mas não está – insistiu Andrei – eu sinto sua angustia quando avançamos um pouco na cama, sei que não está bem...

– É apenas de momento...

– ...E eu também não sei se fisicamente você está ok – emendou, e isso chamou a atenção de Damon.

– Fisicamente?

– Quero que você faça um check up antes de avançarmos mais nessa relação – vendo a confusão ainda pairava na face do mais novo ele continuou – o que eu fiz com você foi muito grave, eu fui muito violento...

– Já se passaram quase dois anos...

– E você não teve relação com mais ninguém – concluiu calando o menino finalmente – eu não tenho a menor ideia como seu corpo se curou, sua tolerância à dor, eu tenho absoluta certeza que você nunca foi ao médico naquela época.

– Você é médico...

– Mas eu só estancava um sangramento de manhã, à noite eu o fazia sangrar de novo, você nunca se preocupou com o fato de ter ficado um bom tempo sem conseguir andar? – e Damon finalmente começou a compreender que aquela preocupação era valida, ele próprio havia a externado mais cedo, só não sabia que o russo partilhava do mesmo receio.

– Então, o que faremos? – quis saber. Andrei pareceu pensativo até finalmente responder.

– Eu acho que a melhor opção é irmos ao Palácio – Damon abriu a boca para questionar, mas Andrei o interrompeu – eu tenho um consultório montado, muito bem equipado, mais do que qualquer hospital, podíamos tirar uma semana, faríamos uma geral...

– Não posso em ausentar...

– Iríamos depois do casamento na lua de mel – concluiu o russo calando Damon – e sim, estou concordando com a data 'imposta' pela Caroline.

– Vamos casar em duas semanas? – repetiu Damon para frisar o nível do absurdo – tem ideia o qual irresponsável é isso?

– Irresponsável é pedir dicas de sexo oral a Katherine Pierce e CIA – rebateu o outro fazendo Damon corar – e vai ser uma cerimonia simples, só nos dois e alguns amigos.

– Quanto tempo ficou lá embaixo? – questionou confuso.

– Subi direto...

– Tem uma operação militar sendo montada na minha sala, sua filha quer transformar a minha casa em território da França, assim poderíamos nos casar aqui segundo as leis de lá...

– Talvez Anna Miller seja um pouco exagerada...

– O que ela é afinal? Dona do mundo? Como ela consegue essas coisas?

– Pra sua informação – começou Andrei rindo da expressão de Damon – Anna Miller é advogada, e diplomata do governo Francês a serviço das Nações Unidas e de vez em quando presta serviço ao grupo Yutshonw – concluiu fazendo o queixo do rapaz cair – pois é, por isso que ela é tão mal humorada.

– Isso explica muita coisa – murmurou – mas não resolve nosso problema.

– Deixe elas se empolgarem um pouco, amanhã eu reúno todas e corto as extravagancias, tudo bem? – Damon pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto e acenou em concordância – Perfeito, agora faças suas malas, você vai pra casa comigo.

– Como é?

– Vamos pra minha casa – repetiu ele – Lucia foi para Nova York, ela chega amanhã, levou Ava com ela temos a casa só para nós.

– O que aconteceu com a ideia de esperar pelos exames? – Andrei se aproximou mais do rapaz o pressionando contra a cama, em um instinto que desconhecia, Damon abriu as pernas para acomodar o outro melhor, fazendo com que ele ficasse totalmente por cima de si.

– Tem tanta coisa que eu posso fazer com você sem penetrá-lo – murmurou no ouvido de Damon o fazendo corar – vamos chegar até lá, basta confiar e mim – o rapaz fechou os olhos sentindo o outro beijar seu pescoço com intensidade, obviamente o marcando.

– Andrei – gemeu Damon, mas antes que aquilo saísse do controle, e suas roupas fossem arrancadas como sempre acontecia ele puxou Andrei pelo cabelo afastando de seu pescoço.

– Hei – disse o outro sorrindo sedutoramente – você adora fazer isso.

– É verdade, me agrada – riu o moreno em concordância - tenho um pedido pra fazer.

– Que tipo de pedido? – questionou agora interessado, Damon nunca havia sugerido um acordo, nunca.

– Eu... eu concordo ir com você pra sua casa, mas quero que façamos uma coisa enquanto estivermos lá.

– Não vou você deixar tentar nada que aprendeu hoje a tarde, provavelmente vou apagar isso da sua memoria...

– Não é isso – interrompeu, e Andrei aguardou a conclusão – eu quero que a gente faça alguns testes.

– Testes?

– Sim, só pra testar meus limites...

– Não vou empurrá-lo... – começou Andrei enfático, mas Damon se adiantou e tapou a boca dele.

– Não estou dizendo que irá eu só quero ver até onde eu consigo ir sem enfartar – rebateu serio – não vamos ir até o fim, mas eu preciso saber como eu estou – Andrei ainda ficou encarando aqueles olhos de vidro, completamente decididos e por fim resgatou um pensamento que já pairava em sua mente, para se sentir seguro Damon havia expressado a necessidade de obter informação, só com informação ele conseguiria superar tudo. Frente a isso, ele acenou e Damon sorriu pelo outro ceder – certo, vou pegar minhas coisas – respondeu animado, empurrando Andrei de cima de si, o outro sentou na cama obediente assistindo o rapaz ir em direção ao banheiro.

– Não demore muito – gritou quando Damon entrou no cômodo, assim que a porta bateu, seu olhar caiu para sua mão onde o anel continuava firme em seu dedo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Andrei sentiu alivio.


	27. Sentir

Damon abriu os olhos, sonolento, a dormência de uma noite bem dormida ainda lhe agraciando. Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro do orvalho tomando conta do ar, a tempestade havia se arrastado pela noite, cessando hoje de manhã, manhã essa que lhe trouxe mais do que um belo aroma de grama molhada, mas o peso de um braço forte que envolvia a sua cintura, o abraçando possessivamente, aquilo não incomodou o menor, mas outra coisa mais cômoda o fez.

– Perfeito – resmungo enquanto tentava virar para evitar qualquer acidente naquele campo, ação essa que se mostrou praticamente impossível. Andrei ainda não havia despertado, mas partes do seu corpo já se mostravam viva – quantos anos você tem quinze? – disse o rapaz tentando se afastar, mas o braço do outro o puxou para mais próximo dele, fazendo o menor sentir mais vivamente a protuberância que brotava de dentro do Box do outro.

"OK, péssima ideia", pensava enquanto sentia Andrei mexer os quadris em sua direção. Aquela situação não era nova, já havia acontecido algumas vezes, mas nunca tão desconfortável.

Os dois haviam passado a noite juntos, entre beijos e afagos não tão inocentes, haviam conversado muito. Como prometido, haviam feito alguns teste com o rapaz, para ver em que nível de inibição sexual ele se encontrava, após uma serie simulações cuidadosamente elaboradas eles chegaram as seguintes conclusões: Damon não conseguia ficar completamente nu com ele, e se sentia imensamente desconfortável em ver alguém completamente nu. O consenso que o rapaz tinha pavor do órgão genital de Andrei foi finalmente firmado, não pelo tamanho, mas pelo provável estrago que ele poderia fazer. Em uma tentativa estupida, Andrei havia tentando inserir algo mais... leve, no menino, mas o experimento resultou em um Damon apavorado, choroso sofrendo um inexplicável ataque asma. Agora, era um fato constatado e não mais questionável, ele não estava nem perto de pronto.

– Andrei – chamou o rapaz que vestia uma calça de flanela e uma camisa preta – acorda, tem algo crescendo aqui em baixo – o outro se mexeu durante o sono e se firmou mais em cima do rapaz – maravilhoso – resmungou Damon fechando a cara – ANDREI – praticamente gritou e o outro acordou em um pulo, sentando na cama.

– O que diabos...?

– Você estava me molestando – disse o menor simpatizando com a expressão assustada do outro, passou alguns segundos até Andrei entender a situação, até olhar para o meio de suas pernas e finalmente afastar a coberta e ficar de pé, indo em direção ao banheiro – vá lá e leve uma pelo time – gritou risonho quando a porta bateu.

**SENTIR**

Damon se apoiava no balcão esperando a cafeteira lhe entregar o líquido sagrado, estava quase dormindo e Andrei ainda estava no banho, definitivamente livrar-se daquele problema custava muito ao russo.

– Bom dia – disse a voz perfeitamente desperta do russo que adentrou na cozinha vestido e alinhado. Damon olhou para ele com desprezo, desde que havia se tornado humano, sem dúvida, acordar era um de seus maiores problemas – não vai tomar banho? Tem outros banheiros na casa.

– Eu sei, só preciso de café – disse voltando sua atenção para a cafeteira buscando ignorar seu estado físico.

– Um banho pode ajudar a te despertar...

– Eu preciso de café – respondeu em tom que encerrava a conversa, Andrei sorriu para o mau humor matinal do noivo e abriu a geladeira.

– O que quer de café da manhã? – questionou, Damon revirou os olhos – posso fazer panquecas.

– Olha aqui – disse Damon finalmente recolhendo se café fumegante e virando-se para o outro, que já pegava as coisas na geladeira – se vamos passar a eternidade juntos vamos estabelecer uma coisa aqui – Andrei parou no ato de pegar os ovos virando-se para o menor o esperando concluir – eu não acordo de bom humor.

– Isso eu sei minha vida, por isso gosto de chupar você pela manhã te deixa mais calmo – e a naturalidade com que a sentença saiu o fez corar a em um nível que ele não sabia que era capaz, o rapaz baixou a face, tão desconsertado, que arrancou uma risada sonora de Andrei. O russo colocou os ovos na bancada atravessou a cozinha e se posicionou ao lado de Damon, o menor não reagiu à proximidade, só encolheu-se mais meio envergonhado, ele plantou um beijo carinhoso em meio aos cabelos de Damon e murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido – por mais que eu ame vê-lo corar, não importa o motivo, eu preciso que você pare de fazer isso se não quiser que eu volte a te molestar aqui na cozinha.

E foi a vez de Damon cuspir o café que estava tomando, mais do que depressa ele largou a xícara e saiu da cozinha depressa resmungando alguma coisa sobre ir tomar banho, quando ele saiu Andrei voltou a soltar uma sonora e bem humorada risada, aquele dia havia começado muito bem.

Pequim

Uma moça loira de traços delicados avançou por entre as ruas ouvindo uma transmissão enviada ao seu celular, as ruas estavam cheias, mas o fone de ouvido ajudou a entender a mensagem exasperada de Marco.

"Andrei... casar... semanas... você tem de vir..."

A moça sorriu, desligando o correio de voz e abrindo o site da companhia aérea, reservando uma passagem para os Estados Unidos.

Nome do passageiro: Vergas, Adriana.

Residência dos Yutshonw

Damon desceu as escadas ouvindo o barulho de conversa na cozinha e sentindo o cheiro forte de comida pronta e fresca, ele adentrou no cômodo para da de cara com Lucia que se atirou em seus braços, animada.

– Parabéns! – gritou a ruiva fazendo Damon sorrir pela primeira vez com qualquer coisa relacionada aquele casamento – não acredito que isso deu em casamento, você são tão idiotas que pensei que iam se separar – disse se afastando para encarar Damon.

– Obrigada... eu acho – disse o rapaz, a ruiva o puxou pelo braço o fazendo adentrar na cozinha e sentar em uma das cadeiras, assim que o rapaz se instalou uma Ava muito feliz foi jogada em seus braços e o rapaz a acolheu em um abraço forte – olá minha princesa – murmurou beijando a menina que ria animada em seus braços.

– Me conte dos preparativos? – interviu Lucia voltando para suas panquecas, Andrei que usava um avental enquanto seria a Damon, sorria ao ver a tentativa do moreno em fazer Ava largar o seu cabelo.

– Não sabemos de nada – disse Andrei – somos apenas os noivos, só temos de aparecer lá no dia – Damon concordou com um aceno quando Ava arrancou um punhado de cabelo dele – ei menina devagar.

– Ava não puxe o cabelo do Damon – pediu Andrei, a menina parecia entender o que lhe foi dito e plantou um beijo na bochecha do moreno como se pedisse desculpas, aquilo derreteu o professor por completo que a abraçou forte.

– Como assim não sabem de não sabem de nada, é o casamento de vocês.

– Só vou casar com ele por causa de Ava, não me interessa a cerimonia – brincou Damon fazendo cocegas na menina.

– Quem está organizando tudo? – questionou chocada pelo desinteresse dos dois.

– Anna Petrova e suas comparsas – afirmou Andrei – pare de brincar com ela e coma.

– Papai carrancudo não quer deixar a gente brincar – disse Damon fazendo graça para a menina.

– Damon...

– Ele é chato...

– ...vai esfriar...

– ... vamos mandar papai ir tomar banho? Não vamos?

– Agora chega – disse o homem dando a volta na mesa e tirando Ava dos braços de Damon.

– Hei!

– Só vai brincar depois de comer mocinho – disse Andrei em tom paternal, fazendo Lucia sorrir com a cena.

– Eu estou te ajudando cuidando da sua filha...

– Vai me ajudar mais ainda se comer...

– Eu não estou com fome só quero café...

– Você dormiu aqui ontem? – questionou Lucia chamando a atenção dos dois para si, Damon pareceu encolher-se com o questionamento, por isso Andrei interviu.

– Ele passou a noite aqui...

– Mas não dormiu – completou ela com um sorriso – coma querido, deve esta esgotado.

– Não fizemos nada – respondeu rapidamente.

– Eu não diria isso – completou Andrei fazendo Damon corar.

– Coma Damon, se não quer completar a historia é melhor comer.

– Eu... nos dois... isso... isso não é da sua conta Lucia – disse rispidamente começando a comer, aquilo arrancou mais uma sonora e feliz risada de Lucia.

– Não é mesmo, mas muito me alivia saber que vocês finalmente quebraram o jejum – completou a moça.

– Não quebramos jejum nenhum – disse Andrei colocando Ava em uma cadeirinha para ela comer.

– Não?

– Não, e como disse Damon isso não é da sua conta – reforçou Andrei, a moça ergueu a sobrancelha tentando organizar suas ideias e por fim resolver alterar o assunto.

– Eu recebi a mensagem de Marco, ele disse que Adriana vem – comentou e Andrei respirou fundo.

– Marco me disse – disse virando-se para ela com cara de preocupação, parecia que pelos menos uma coisa na organização do casório o estava incomodando.

– Os outros confirmaram?

– Não, eu nem sei quem foi chamado, como eu disse, eu sou apenas um noivo – riu sentando ao lado de Damon que acompanhava a conversa sem dizer nada.

– Sabe que precisamos tomar providencias, se vão casar daqui a algumas semanas...

– Duas – murmurou Damon com a boca cheia de comida.

– Duas, algo tem de ser feito...

– E vamos fazer – disse Damon engolindo finalmente antes de falar – eu vou a faculdade hoje ter uma reunião com o chefe do departamento...

– E eu vou trabalhar mais tarde – completou Andrei.

– E os preparativos? – questionou Lucia horrorizada com a falta de interesse dos dois. Damon deu de ombro tomando um gole de café, enquanto Andrei pegava um garfo e comendo do prato do rapaz – isso não está certo...

– Vocês acham Ava parecida com alguém? – interrompeu Damon tentando mudar de assunto.

– Os preparativos... – tentou Lucia.

– Eu estava pensando nisso outro dia, ela me lembra alguém mesmo, mas ainda não consegui descobrir quem – murmurou Andrei seguindo a deixa de Damon, trazendo irritação a Lucia que se ergueu desistindo do mesa.

– Ótimo, não querem saber dos preparativos do casamento, então deixe um bando de mulheres histéricas cuidarem do dia mais importante da vida de vocês, vou me juntar a elas e garantir que esse dia vai ser um circo – e saiu da cozinha pisando fundo, definitivamente os irmãos de Andrei tinham um temperamento difícil.

– E nós agradecemos seus serviços – gritou Andrei enquanto a irmã saia furiosa, batendo a porta com força, arrancando por sua vez risadas vitoriosas dos dois.

– O que ela quer? Que a gente enlouqueça tentando discutir com a Caroline?

– Não, ela quer o que todo mundo quer – começou o russo – ver nos dois agindo como um casal normal.

– Quando você fala casal normal quer dizer o que? I Love Lucy? – completou Damon voltando a comer as panquecas.

– Acho que algo mais gay – sugeriu Andrei pensativo. Damon deu de ombro novamente, nunca havia parado para pensar nos dois como gays.

– Eu não sou gay – disse o rapaz com veemência arrancando por sua vez um olhar confuso de Andrei – não sinto atração por caras.

– Não?

– Só sinto atração por você, mais ninguém – disse com simplicidade, arrancando um sorriso tão legitimo de Andrei que o rapaz preferiu voltar suas atenções para ao prato de panqueca antes de encará-lo.

O russo pareceu perceber seu estado avançado de alegria e voltou sua atenção para Ava, tentando tirar o sorriso da face. Por sua vez, Damon tentava capturar um pedaço coberto de mel, enquanto dava uma garfada o rapaz sentiu uma pequena pontada no estomago, ele se encolheu um pouco largando o garfo levando a mão ao local em um ato de preservação, soltando uma tímida exclamação de dor.

– O que foi? – questionou o outro desprendendo sua atenção de Ava focando no rapaz. O moreno não respondeu de imediato, tentava agora controlar sua respiração, a fisgada havia sido fina, mas nada grave – Damon?

– Eu não sei – respondeu sincero sentindo o desconforto diminuir – foi apenas uma pontada, nada grave...

– O que está sentindo – questionou tentando fazer Damon o encarar, o rapaz sorriu lentamente pela preocupação do outro.

– Andrei eu estou bem foi apenas uma pontada – murmurou com um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto, demorou um pouco mais para o russo se tranquilizar, ele olhou cada fibra do rosto do menino, finalmente relaxando – pare de se preocupar comigo, estamos bem.

– Tem razão – murmurou confirmando beijando o alto da cabeça do rapaz – estamos bem.

Livraria Salvatore (horas depois)

Damon desceu do carro entrando na livraria desnorteado, ele havia acabado de sair da faculdade onde tinha passado uma hora em uma conversa infrutífera com o chefe do departamento sobre a capacidade do moreno lecionar, mesmo com o atestado médico informando sua capacidade ele ainda apresentava dúvidas.

A discussão fez com que Damon perdesse a paciência e se exaltasse, próximo do final os dois praticamente gritavam um com o outro na sala. Só quando a reunião acabou, e o rapaz chegou ao seu carro, que ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para sentir o desconforto em seu corpo voltando, o que era aquilo agora?

Quando ele atravessou a porta da livraria passou por alguns clientes que o cumprimentaram. Assim que o viu Marco se aproximou recebendo um olhar de simpatia do rapaz.

– Tudo bem? – questionou o outro se aproximando, Damon sorriu paciente, apesar do desconforto que sentia, não precisava transmitir isso para os outros – vocês dois sumiram ontem.

– OI – respondeu – tivemos de fugir, desculpe.

– E como foi à reunião na faculdade? – Damon encostou-se na bancada respirando fundo, não apenas para aliviar a pressão em suas pernas, mas para conseguir se conversar em transparecer dor.

– Interessante – murmurou o rapaz jogando a bolsa em cima da bancada – ele não queria aceitar minha liberação médica, mas no final consegui deixar claro que não fiquei tão louco quanto pareço... – a sentença do rapaz foi interrompida por uma forte pontada dessa vez o interior da sua coxa, que lhe rendeu uma careta.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo – apressou-se em responder, tentando por tudo convencer Marco – só estou com um desconforto desde hoje de manhã, eu acho que foi a comida, não sei.

– Nada que vocês fizeram ontem à noite...

– Como é?

– Vocês dormiram juntos...

– Tenho certeza que isso não é da sua conta – disse o rapaz – qual é o problema dessa família? Não existe vida privada entre vocês? – a porta da livraria abriu antes que Marco conseguisse responder, mostrando uma animada e agora morena, Anna Petrova.

– Hei – disse animada - finalmente achei você, precisamos conversar.

– Se sobre aquela coisa com 'C', a resposta é sim pra tudo – disse o rapaz rápido querendo cortar conversa.

– Nem sabe do que eu ia falar...

– É sobre a coisa com 'c'?

– Não – respondeu incerta, o rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha, ela fez uma cara de inocência lembrando pela primeira vez Katherine – sim – confessou por fim.

– Olha eu já disse, eu não quero saber se vocês quiserem transformar a cidade em uma colônia francesa eu não ligo, façam o que quiser, eu só vou aparecer no dia e dizer sim...

– Por mais que eu ame a ideia de ter carta branca – disse a moça sorridente – eu não me sinto bem fazendo tudo isso sem o aval de vocês, por isso eu adoraria marcar uma reunião com vocês dois hoje à noite.

– Andrei está de plantão – respondeu o rapaz, mas a moça fez que não com a cabeça – não?

– Eu liguei para o hospital e troquei o plantão dele – disse a moça sorridente – na sua casa às 19:00 pode ser?

– Anna eu juro, eu estou cansado, minha cabeça vai explodir, não tem outra pessoa para vocês atormentarem?

– Não, definitivamente não tem – disse a moça sorridente, fazendo Damon se desesperar – você só tem que aparecer, estaremos na sua casa mesmo...

– Façam o que quiser só me arrume um analgésico – murmurou virando-se para Marco.

– Somos imortais, não temos dor de cabeça – respondeu, Damon bufou massageando os olhos.

– Isso é o que dá viver rodeado de aberrações – resmungou – vou até a farmácia...

– Eu vou com você, nos podemos falar sobre o casório.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso enquanto minha cabeça não voltar ao normal – disse o rapaz caminhando para a porta, ele passou pela mesa da sessão infantil com Anna em seu encalço, mas só quando agarrou a maçaneta da porta que o mundo mudou.

O desconforto, que antes era fraco, se alastrou por todo corpo, e como se tivesse levado um choque térmico violento, o rapaz viu suas pernas cederem, e sem explicação plausível foi vencido pelo desconhecido e desprovido de defesa, a escuridão tomou força em sua vida levando sua tão valiosa consciência.

Casa dos Salvatore 19:45

Damon abriu os olhos, confuso, sentindo ao que para ele nada mais era do que um terrível déjà vu. O rapaz olhou ao redor sem mexer um músculo se quer, era seu quarto, sua cama. Sua memoria curta o trazia explicações superficiais, havia apagado na livraria por que algo o havia atacado, uma sensação antiga, que por estar tão fraca durante o dia não foi reconhecida, mas ele à conhecia, bem demais era sua grande amiga que voltava a lhe saudar com sua tétrica presença.

Ele fechou os olhos, aquela visita indesejada nunca havia acontecido naquela cama, que para ele era paz, naquela cama que era seu porto seguro. Era chegada a hora de velhas mensagens serem novamente transmitidas, Damon encolheu-se exasperado sentindo cada uma delas se tornando presente, as pernas, os braços, até suas partes intimas, já tão flageladas, queimaram como se fosse a primeira vez, ele se encolheu sabendo que aquele gesto não era permitido, contras as regras, mas o que era valido naquela situação.

Ele agarrou-se aos lençóis como se sua vida dependesse disso, fazia tanto tempo que o costume de sentir já havia lhe abandonado. Ele paralisou naquela posição por alguns segundos, tentando administrar suas sensações, mas como sempre a falta de pratica é um demônio ingrato e o rapaz se viu obrigado a pedir ajuda.

Se erguer naquela situação era algo quase impossível, mas era necessário. Cambaleando, apoiando-se em tudo que encontrava e agora iniciando um choro mudo Damon começou a sair do quarto, rezando pra sabe-se lá quem para não começar a sangrar. Quando abriu a porta a luz do corredor o agraciou, bem como a corrente de ar fria que envolveu seu corpo, o rapaz começou a suar frio, tentando por tudo manter sua consciência ele começou a atravessar o corredor.

Havia vozes lá embaixo, pessoas que poderiam ajuda-lo, fazer alguma coisa, mas como ia chegar lá, se a cada passo que dava ele sentia que estava mais próximo de romper alguma coisa, mas foi assim, violando todos os seus milites que o menino conseguiu descer as escadas, sua vista estava turva, não sabia dizer se pela dor, ou se pelas lagrimas, só quando se apoiou no ultimo degrau que ele sentiu que havia chegado a hora, suas forças o haviam finalmente deixado, Damon tombou no chão exausto e entregue novamente aquele pesadelo que tanto o atormentava, chorou.

A face do rapaz se contorceu em uma conhecida mascara de tristeza, expressando com eficácia cada fibra de agonia que estava preso em si, quando o relógio bateu 20:00 horas, exata hora em que tudo começava a acontecer, o moreno liberou todas as sua inibições e desabou.

O grito cortou o ar como no primeiro dia, a dor se alastrou por todo corpo e o rapaz começou finalmente a sangrar, apoiou-se desesperadamente nos degraus sentindo o líquido escorrer pelas suas coxas, dessa vez sem explicação nenhuma. Tudo era igual, exatamente igual, seus pulsos começaram a marcar como se tivessem algemas neles, era tudo tão real.

O rapaz foi tirado do seu transe, por braços fortes o segurando.

– Damon sou eu se acalme – pediu a voz de Andrei tentando o manter calmo, mas só o ato de segurar o rapaz o fez gritar.

– Me ajude – conseguiu dizer entre os soluços – fa... fa... faç... pr..para.

– Fazer parar o que? – questionou a voz de Stefan que tinha tomado o lado de Andrei, visivelmente preocupado. Quando Damon não respondeu Lucia, afastou Andrei, exasperada, e tomou o lado do moreno segurando sua mão com força, tentando dar fim a sua dor, mas bastou encostar-se ao rapaz que a ruiva foi atirada para o outro lado da sala, batendo de encontro a uma estante.

Damon soltou mais um grito de dor agudo fazendo Andrei e Stefan se desesperarem. Cansado de esperar o russo pegou o rapaz nos braços para finalmente o levar ao quarto, mas assim que o ergueu ele ouviu algo que fez seu coração parar, o som indiscutível de osso partindo fez cessar os movimentos e colocar o rapaz novamente na posição. Um Damon pálido, trêmulo e visivelmente em choque agora olhava sem acreditar para sua perna direita, que havia quebrado sozinha. Andrei ergueu os olhos para o rosto do rapaz e viu o corte na face dele, a área ao redor do olho direito começou a ficar vermelha, como se tivesse levado um soco.

– Não pode ser... – murmurou exasperado, Damon ergueu o olhar para o russo em agonia, e era o retrato do sofrimento, mas aqueles olhos de vidro lhe diziam que sim, era possível.

O outro ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas só quando o sangue começou a escorrer pelo braço do menor que ele teve certeza, ignorando as queixas de um Stefan confuso ao seu lado, Andrei puxou a gola da camisa de Damon para dar de cara com uma mordida, uma profunda e violenta mordida de sangrava livremente, **sua mordida**.

– Me ajude... – repetiu em um fio de voz, Andrei sabia muito bem o que vinha a seguir, ele não tinha alternativa, apenas segurou Damon nos braços com força o erguendo, sem se importar com o sangue sujando suas vestes. Tinha de drogar o rapaz, o colocar para dormir, antes de chegar a hora. A hora em que ele iria finalmente violar o menino, pela primeira vez, novamente.


	28. Confiar - Parte I

Paris não era uma cidade fria, não época do ano então o clima era inaceitavelmente agradável, muito distinta da fria e nublada Mystic Falls. Foi pensando nessa injustiça climática que Andrei saiu da limusine adentrando no tão requintado Hotel Ritz.

Não gostava de vir a Paris, a cidade era muitíssimo extravagante para ele, se lhe fosse permitido viveria em sua mansão na Rússia por tempo integral, mas esses eram tempos estranhos, onde sua vontade não valia muita coisa. Ele parou no saguão sem se quer dirigir-se a nenhum funcionário, não havia necessidade, o que tinha de fazer ali era apenas protocolar.

Quando uma bela moça de pele clara, olhos expressivos e cabelo cuidadosamente preso e um coque frouxo, desceu as estadas em um discreto vestido rodado de estampa de animalesca desceu as escadas ele se viu respirando fundo. Era como ver um mangusto entrando em uma gaiola de cobras.

– Boa tarde meu querido – disse a voz da bela moça ao se aproxima dele, o russo se viu sorrindo, a voz dela sempre foi rouca e imensamente calma, como se cada palavra que saísse de sua boca, por mais terrível que fosse precisasse ser amaciada com a calmaria.

– Boa tarde Sofia – respondeu beijando a mão oferecida pela moça – sua bagagem?

– Já foi despachada – disse com simplicidade – não levarei muita coisa, não haverá necessidade da minha presença por muito tempo.

– Vou encarar isso como uma coisa boa – disse russo tomando o braço da irmã e a acompanhando até a saída, ela sorriu em resposta. Quando os dois estavam dentro da limo indo em direção ao aeroporto ela comentou.

– Ian disse que queria trazer um de suas esposas – Andrei que olhava a paisagem pela janela limitou-se a responder.

– Não sabia que tinha mais de uma.

– Tem 10 na verdade – respondeu a moça indiferente – ele ficou bastante aliviado em saber que você não estava pretendendo nos matar.

– Não posso matar nenhum de vocês – respondeu suspirando – prometi a Damon que os deixaria viver.

– Damon – repetiu ela deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios – o nosso _martiri_.

– Não consigo encontrar definição melhor – comentou Andrei, os dois pararam de apreciar a paisagem da cidade e finalmente se encararam – tem alguma chance...

– Sabe que não posso dizer...

– Apenas me diga, se estou na pista certa - questionou o russo – confirme minhas suspeitas que vou descobrir como é possível – Sofia desviou o olhar, voltando a fitaras janelas.

– Você pode ser supremo meu irmão, mas ainda não aprendeu a controlar todos os nossos dons, só aqueles que mais usa – ela ajeitou a franja que estava solta e ergueu seus penetrantes olhos negros para o outro – eu só posso dizer que tudo o que aconteceu foi inevitável, foi como uma reação em cadeia que favoreceu apenas uma pessoa.

– Que com certeza não foi Damon. Ele foi apenas um dominó – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente surpreendendo Andrei.

– Não, meu querido, Damon derrubou a primeira peça, o que começou com ele, vai terminar com ele – disse finalmente com um sorriso simples na face, aquele sorriso sempre preocupou Andrei, e depois de todos esses anos, ainda preocupava – tenha um pouco mais de fé no seu menino, ele ainda pode não saber, mas ele é o dono da sua vida, e quando chegar a hora, ele vai saber o que fazer.

**Confiar - Parte I**

**Mystic Falls – Um dia para o casamento**

Stefan desceu os degraus da mansão, cansado, ele havia passado a noite lendo textos enviados por uma das Anna's para seu e-mail, eram textos antigos e feitiços e proteção, mas nada que tinha lido havia ajudado a evitar que a situação se repetisse.

– Bom dia – disse Caroline quando ele entrou na cozinha. A moça já estava prontificada de pé, tomando café e repassando uma lista de convidados.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou Stefan, sentando-se ao lado dela – como vão os preparativos?

– Não têm mais preparativos – disse a moça por fim riscando o ultimo item da lista – acho que estamos finalmente prontos.

– Que bom, pelo menos uma coisa está nos eixos – lamentou o vampiro. A loira sorri em simpatia, aquela era uma situação realmente única.

Ao que parecia quase duas semanas completas do ataque de Damon, ninguém chegou á saber de onde veio o feitiço, como foi feito e por que parou, mas era sem dúvida o pior sinal de crueldade já feito pela vida.

Anna Petrova chamou o _feitiço da prisão sem paredes, _um feitiço antigo feito para torturar prisioneiros que fugiam, os preparativos eram sempre realizados enquanto o mesmo estava em cárcere e só era executado quando o preso fugia. Era simples, após passar uma semana inteira de tortura intensa os presos eram colocados em uma masmorra sem guardas, os que se atreviam a fugir tinham as memórias daquela tenebrosa semana de tortura reimplantadas em seu corpo, como se estivesse vivenciando tudo de novo na pele, por mais que estejam distantes de seus carrascos as dores, os machucados, tudo seria trazido de volta, como se tivesse acontecendo em tempo real, e era isso que assolava Damon.

Andrei havia reconhecido em segundos, mas foi principalmente pela profunda marca de mordida no ombro do rapaz que ele percebeu que a primeira noite dos dois estava sendo reproduzida através do feitiço, e como havia para reproduzir.

Através de choro, soluços, sangramento e muitas luxações, o moreno havia sobrevivido à noite, qualquer tentativa de sedá-lo foi em vão, era como se o feitiço exigisse que os berros de dor e os gritos de angustia fossem ouvidos por todos e trouxessem de volta a memória do menino o que havia passado nas mãos de Andrei.

Essa sessão de horror cessou pela manhã com a chegada do sol. Andrei dissera que era assim que eles faziam, as noites eram para os acertos e pela manhã as recuperações, o que realmente era evidente, pois Damon passou a primeira manhã desacordado sem condição de voltar a consciência, no final da tarde, quando já estava banhado e seus ferimentos limpos e esterilizados, o rapaz despertou, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Stefan tentou explicar para um Damon choroso tudo o que Anna lhe dissera, mas o rapaz parecia inconsolável, era mais do que uma injustiça, era um ato de traição que a vida estava lhe dando. Após a conversa e alimentação, o relógio bateu novamente oito horas e sua tortura retornou, dessa vez Stefan ficou ao seu lado durante toda noite o ajudando a suportar.

E assim se seguiu até o final da semana, uma rotina tétrica que demonstrava a fragilidade do menor e como certas coisas não haviam morrido.

– Ele já acordou? – questionou a loira, Stefan fez que não com a cabeça.

– Não, ele ainda tem algumas horas de sono, amanhã é o grande dia, ele disse que quer ir andando – murmurou com desgosto. Mesmo após sua semana no inferno, com costelas e uma perna quebrada, pulsos dilacerados e machucados em partes especificas, Damon não cancelou o casamento. Andrei havia argumentado da forma que havia conseguido, nas poucas vezes que a consciência favorecia o menino, mas não houve acordo, o rapaz queria o casório. Sem alternativa, bastou a Andrei buscar uma forma de fazer aquilo parar.

E como ele havia se esforçando. Já haviam passado tantas bruxas pela casa, feiticeiras de todos os lugares do mundo, corpóreas ou fantasmas. Adriana havia chegado e trazido consigo um exercito milenar de bruxas antigas, hoje mortas, mas ao ver Damon alertaram que não podiam ajudar, aquilo era muito para elas.

Como ultima alternativa Andrei havia ido a Paris ver Sofia, que pelo que Stefan entendeu, era um tipo de bruxa vidente, para quem sabe prever os próximos acontecimentos. Aquilo não ajudava muito, pois a um dia do casamento, Andrei havia sumido no meio do mundo e eles tinham uma casa cheia de bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas, híbridos e o que mais tinham direito para cuidar.

Andrei possuía um hotel longe da cidade onde a maioria dos convidados se instalou, mas os mais próximos, aqueles que estavam na jornada do circulo com eles, ficaram na mansão Salvatore, entre eles Amélia e Gael.

– Bom dia – disse Gael entrando na cozinha ainda de pijama, quando seu olho bateu e Caroline ele resmungou – você dormiu aqui?

– Não – respondeu a moça chocada pela acusação – só cheguei cedo por que marquei com as meninas.

– Tudo pelo grande dia – comentou Gael sentando ao lado de Stefan – ele já acordou?

– Não – repetiu Stefan, depois de anunciar que as repetições haviam cessado, todos esperavam ansiosamente o despertar do moreno, não que ele estivesse em coma, mas toda vez que Damon acordava sem gritar, significava que ele havia passado a noite dormindo, não sendo estuprado – o que me faz lembrar que tenho de subir e verifica-lo.

– Leve algo para ele comer – disse Caroline começando a preparar uma bandeja de café – ele precisa de forças.

– Ele precisa sim – comentou – Anna Lauder disse que ele tem de comer antes das sessões de fisioterapia.

– Estão fazendo efeito? – questionou Gael, Stefan deu de ombro, se assistir Damon segurar o choro desavergonhadamente enquanto tenta ficar de pé apoiado em barras fosse algo de efeito, então sim estava.

– Pronto – disse a loira entregando para Stefan a bandeja – acorde ele com o cheiro do café.

– A ultima vez que tentei acordá-lo com comida ele vomitou em mim – disse Stefan sem segurar a bandeja, a loira olhou pensativa para a bela bandeja e desistiu.

– Apenas vá acordar ele, se ele quiser comer você vem buscar...

– Boa menina – e subiu os degraus em busca do quarto do irmão. Quando Stefan abriu a porta quase esbarrou em uma das caixas, a casa inteira estava estupida de coisa do casamento, então tudo relacionado à saúde de Damon estava amontoado dentro do quarto dele, caixas de medicamentos, lençóis reservas, ataduras; pomadas; calmantes e analgésicos eram empilhados como cartas ao lado da cama, duas barras para fisioterapia haviam sido instaladas do quarto, apesar do sangue vampírico que ele havia ingerido após a primeira noite, os ferimentos não haviam curado 100% e o rapaz ainda precisava de ajuda para alinhar as articulações da perna.

Do outro lado do quarto junto com uma serie de livros e encantamentos, estava um divã colocado lá por Andrei, quando não estava de viagem buscando uma solução, o homem passava cada minuto no quarto ao lado de Damon buscando resposta em escritos antigos, na maioria das vezes o professor estava desacordado e alheio a sua visita constante.

Stefan avançou pelo quarto em direção a cama abarrotada de travesseiros onde seu irmão dormia profundamente. Ele sentou-se na cama contemplando o menor, desde que conhecera Andrei, Damon nunca havia conservado uma aparência saudável, se não eram machucados constantes, era a palidez mórbida que o assolava. Desta vez não era diferente, estava tão abatido, apesar de passar todo esse tempo na cama ele mantinha bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos, os lábios secos como se não bebesse agua há dias e um tom quase azulado em sua pele.

O vampiro sorriu com simpatia para aquela figura abatida, acariciando sua face, querendo traze-lo de volta a consciência, e com uma sutileza e elegância que só ele possuía, Damon acordou.

– Bom dia – murmurou o vampiro brincando com os cachos da franja do irmão, Damon sorriu de volta, o que para ele era um sorriso de tranquilidade, não passava de uma mentira mal contada aos olhos de Stefan – dormiu bem?

– Sim – disse o moreno em um fio de voz – sem incidentes.

– Muito bom, gosto quando não temos incidentes – disse baixinho – quer comer alguma coisa?

– Andrei voltou? – questionou cortando o irmão, Stefan respirou fundo e acenou com um não com a cabeça, Damon bufou irritado – se ele me deixar no altar depois dessa semana eu vou mata-lo – Stefan riu com as palavras do irmão, mesmo naquele estado deplorável Damon ainda era Damon.

– Ele vai estar aqui, não se preocupe – comentou Stefan – quer comer algo?

– Não sei – disse o rapaz tentando sentar-se sendo ajudado pelo irmão, fazendo uma careta impagável quando finalmente sentou-se suas partes intimas ainda doíam copiosamente, mesmo com toda a medicação que estava tomando.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim – murmurou encostando-se a cabeceira, Stefan ainda o olhou preocupado, mas o rapaz lhe lançou um sorriso tranquilizado - não se preocupe Stefan tudo está mais fácil do que dá primeira vez, tenho mais suporte aqui do que antes.

– Isso não me consola – confessou o vampiro.

– Eu sei que não faz – disse o moreno – as pessoas só dão valor a coisas simples, como anti-inflamatórios e relaxantes musculares, quando passam a noite sendo mutilados e acordam sem ninguém – resmungou o rapaz.

– Se você diz – o vampiro ergueu as cobertas levemente para checar possíveis sangramentos, fazendo Damon revirar os olhos – estou apenas checando.

– Não aconteceu nada ontem à noite – disse o rapaz sentindo a medicação circular pelo seu sistema – eu dormi como uma pedra.

– Sei que dormiu, não acordou com a chegada de Gael e Amélia.

– Eles foram silenciosos...

– ...invadimos o seu quarto, falamos em tom de voz normal...

– Deve ter sido a medicação...

– ... e começamos a instalar cortinas...

– Ok já entendi, eu dormi muito – disse o rapaz arrancando um sorriso de Stefan – o que só quer dizer que eu estou ficando mais forte.

– Ou mais fraco – comentou Stefan, quando uma batida na porta o interrompeu – entre – mandou Stefan, e uma moça de cabelos loiros platinados entrou no quarto, ela era incrivelmente bela e hipnotizante, entrou imponente em suas botas de cano alto e salto fino, estava toda vestida de preto o que realçava os fios frios.

– Já acordou – disse a moça e voz tão autoritária quanto Andrei entrando no quarto com sacolas na mão jogando-as em cima da cama do rapaz, parecia que ela era uma irmã legitima do outro – que bom, temos muito a fazer e você vai casar amanhã.

– Bom dia Adriana – disse o moreno respirando fundo, a mulher ignorou o bom dia e avançou no cômodo, colocou a mão na testa de Damon medindo sua temperatura.

– Ainda está frio, não entendo por que não consegue repor sua condição física com sangue vampírico – disse a moça – acho que vamos ter de preparar algo para você ficar mais corado, talvez maquiagem.

– Não vou usar maquiagem – disse Damon fazendo uma careta, a moça não o encarou se afastou puxando uma das sacolas – o que é tudo isso?

– Sua roupa do casamento e acessórios – informou retirando um bolo de cinco camisas, uma de cada cor.

– Por que tem cinco camisas...

– Fiquei em dúvida, aquela garota Forbes escolheu mais seis, estão lá embaixo, mas prefiro as que eu escolhi - Damon mordeu os lábios, cansado, apesar de já ter se passado seis dias sem ataques, ele ainda estava exausto.

– Não posso casar de camisola? – sugeriu, Adriana ergueu a sobrancelha o fuzilando com o olhar – isso é um não?

– Falei com Andrei, ele vem trazendo Sofia para terminar a ligação e de quebra realizar o casamento – disse a moça jogando mais outra pilha de roupa na cama – eles já devem esta chegando.

– Ele não me ligou – confessou Damon sentindo-se incomodado por Andrei ter desaparecido nos últimos dias o deixando, tecnicamente, sozinho. A loira parou no ato de jogar alguns sapatos na cama e trocou olhares rápidos com Stefan.

– Provavelmente não queria te preocupar – emendou querendo varrer aquilo da mente do menino.

– Provavelmente – murmurou Damon se sentindo inexplicavelmente menor, ele abaixou o olhar e começou a brincar com a dobra do lençol. Stefan abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas os olhos gélidos da loira o fizeram calar.

– Estou esperando Lien acordar para abrir esse maldito clima, assim conseguimos montar as tendas lá fora – disse a moça tentando tirar Damon daquele transe de abandono – não sei o que essa cidade tem se não está chovendo esta com neblina, sem neblina tem nuvens.

– Bem vinda a Mystic Falls – disse Stefan pegando as sacolas e tirando da cama do irmão.

– Consegue ficar de pé? – questionou a moça voltando-se para Damon, o moreno não tirou os olhos das cobertas e murmurou indiferente.

– Podemos fazer isso depois? – pediu voltando a deitar-se ignorando qualquer possibilidade de argumento, a loira endureceu o queixo, mas não disse nada, apenas entregou as outras sacolas a Stefan e concordou.

– OK, sem problema, mas temos muito o que fazer, não pode ficar o dia todo na cama...

– Não pode mesmo – disse uma voz descontraída na porta, Damon virou-se imediatamente, Stefan e Adriana apenas fitaram a expressão de felicidade mesclada com alívio do rapaz por finalmente ver a figura sorridente de Andrei – bom dia minha vida – Damon se viu erguendo uma das mãos em direção ao outro, em um pedido mudo, dos seis dias após a semana de tortura, Andrei havia passado cinco deles viajando, ele atravessou o quarto segurando a mão do rapaz, e ignorando a plateia, ele o envolveu em seus braços.

– Você demorou muito – disse Damon quando foi segurado com delicadeza e puxado para o colo de Andrei – devagar – pediu, sentindo seu corpo o reclamar do movimento repentino.

– Desculpe – disse ele retirando Damon de seu colo e o recostando na cabeceira da cama – perdão minha vida.

– E agora dizemos adeus – disse Adriana indo até Stefan e puxando-o para saída, quando a porta bateu Andrei voltou-se para o moreno sorrindo.

– Como você está?

– Cansado – disse baixinho agora brincando com a gravata do outro – os ataques pararam.

– Isso é bom – disse ele estudando a face de Damon – eu trouxe Sofia, acho que já estão todos aqui.

– Não, ainda falta uma – brincou sabendo que Andrei ia pirar.

– Não brinque com isso – murmurou tentando arrumar o cabelo de Damon – estamos em alerta, não podemos nem cogitar essa hipótese.

– Mas tem de ser considerada – insistiu o rapaz, Andrei endureceu o queixo contendo a resposta.

– Está tudo sob controle, não se preocupe com isso – pediu, Damon começou por sua vez a estudar a face do moreno, ele conseguia ler de longe a preocupação disfarçada.

– Vocês falaram com o outro lado? – perguntou, mas Andrei afastou a mão do seu rosto impaciente, fechando os olhos – Andrei...

– Não deve se preocupar com isso, não tem nada haver com ela, ela está morta e presa do outro lado.

– Vocês falaram com o outro lado? – voltou a perguntar, Andrei se ergueu da cama visivelmente irritado, a falta de fé que Damon tinha nele era perturbadora – não vire as costas, sabe que tenho razão para me preocupar.

– Você não tem de se preocupar com nada – mandou agora irritado – estou cuidando disso, não vai acontecer de novo.

– Quem garante? – questionou o rapaz se agarrando aos lençóis para conseguir levar essa conversa o mais longe que podia.

– Eu garanto, e isso devia ser o suficiente para você – respondeu Andrei tentando manter o tom firme. Damon mordeu os lábios desviando o olhar do russo. Ele queria tanto acreditar nisso, que estava finalmente seguro, mas seu sistema de autoproteção gritava toda vez que relaxava.

– Andrei eu preciso ter certeza – confessou o rapaz olhando para os lençóis, sentindo o peso da conversa absorver suas forças – eu... eu não quero... quero passar por isso de novo – Andrei parou onde estava observando o rapaz quebrado na cama. Damon estava tão pálido, tão magro e machucado que era um milagre ele ter suportado aquela semana de tortura sem outra tentativa de suicídio.

– Não vai acontecer de novo – repetiu agarrando-se as grades da cama, como se quisesse se fazer entender – eu tomei todas às providencias.

– Você não sabe como isso começou, não sabe quais as medidas que tem de tomar, quem foi o responsável...

– Damon, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida confie em mim – pediu contendo a raiva que queria voltar.

– Se você me dissesse ao menos o que andou fazendo...

– Eu estou cuidando da sua segurança...

– ... eu poderia...

– Não vai acontecer de novo, ponto final – rosnou Andrei fazendo o rapaz se encolher com o tom de voz usado. Damon sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos, depois daquela semana a ultima coisa que o moreno precisava era ser repreendido por alguém – estamos entendidos? – sem conseguir dizer uma palavra Damon balançou a cabeça em concordância, Andrei ainda se manteve firme vendo o rapaz olhar para todos os lados menos para ele, uma lagrima muda caindo pela sua bela face.

Andrei ficou ali, impotente, sem saber se devia atravessar o quarto e abraçar o rapaz, era tão difícil se aproximar de Damon após aquela semana, era como se aquilo tivesse acontecido para lembra-lo. Lembrá-lo que ele não era digno, que não merecia se aproximar do rapaz, de faze-lo feliz, que Damon precisava se protegido, de tudo e de todos, inclusive dele.

– Eu tenho de sair, Carol Lockwood quer conversar comigo sobre um projeto da cidade, mas eu volto antes do almoço – Damon balançou a cabeça em concordância – Damon...

– Pode ir agora – murmurou fechando os olhos e se recostando na cama. Andrei sentiu vontade de arrancar os cabelos ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, baixo e vacilante, era o mesmo tom que Damon usava nas manhãs após as noites de estupro.

– Minha vida...

– Eu estou um pouco cansado agora, você pode ir, por favor – pediu em tom baixo voltando a brincar com a barra dos lençóis. Andrei endureceu o queixo e por fim se aproximou da cama, sentando ao lado do rapaz mais uma vez – Andrei...

– Eu te amo – murmurou finalmente conseguindo a atenção do rapaz, tendo para si finalmente aqueles olhos de vidro que tanto amava, agora envoltos em olheiras negras – e é por te amar que vou fazer o que for necessário para te proteger, você me entendeu? – Damon ainda o encarava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, descrente.

– Eu estou com medo – confessou finalmente. E Andrei sentiu os próprios olhos arderem, nunca ele havia ouvido Damon confessar seu medo, principalmente para ele, era um fato que o rapaz havia assumido informação como forma de tranquilizar-se, mas desta vez, ele não possuía nenhuma que pudesse ajudar, o deixando completamente no escuro.

– Eu também estou – sussurrou Andrei segurando uma lágrima que finalmente caiu do rosto do menino – mas não podemos fraquejar por causa disso.

– Estou falando sério Andrei – murmurou o rapaz entristecendo o olhar – eu não vou consegui passar por isso de novo – repetiu, mas dessa vez seu tom era tão decidido que preocupou o outro.

– Damon...

– Essa semana foi um inferno – prosseguiu – eu estou tentando parecer forte para não preocupar Stefan e os outros, mas... eu não consigo... se acontecer de novo, se eu reviver aquilo de novo...

– Não vai acontecer minha vida – reafirmou Andrei hipnotizados por aqueles olhos que finalmente transmitiam a dor que seu dono estava sentindo – estaremos todos aqui e não vamos deixar acontecer de novo, eu lhe asseguro.

– Eu queria acreditar – murmurou deixando as lagrimas cair livremente em sua face – mas eu preciso de uma certeza.

– Nos ainda não temos uma confirmação da fonte, quando tivermos...

– Se tiverem – cortou soltando um soluço sofrido, ele levou a mão a boca tentando se controlar. Por mais que estivesse sorrindo, conversando com todos e demonstrando animação com o casório, à verdade era essa, Damon estava tão machucado, tão dolorido que até o ato de respirar lhe matava. Andrei era o único que parecia enxergar realmente a destruição do rapaz, e em um acordo mudo entre os dois, mantiveram os demais alheios à realidade.

– Eu não tenho o direito de pedir isso – começou Andrei cauteloso quando Damon regulou sua respiração – mas desta vez, apenas desta, confie em mim – Damon fechou os olhos sentindo seus pulmões doerem mais ao respirar fundo, ele voltou a abrir os olhos encarando o olhar decidido de Andrei e por fim respondeu.

– Me prometa que não vai acontecer de novo – disse em um fio de voz, denunciando sua vulnerabilidade – que foi a ultima.

– Eu prometo – respondeu Andrei sem hesitar, o moreno ainda estudou a face do outro por alguns segundos antes de se atirar em seus braços, o russo segurou-o com firmeza, sussurrando palavras de carinho enquanto ele chorava inconsolável em seus braços. Era apenas isso que eles tinham, promessas e a esperança infundada que elas se cumpririam com o tempo. E mesmo sem entender o que o futuro reservava, para ele isso bastava.


	29. Confiar - Parte II

Caroline puxou a gravata dando uma caprichosa volta e por fim fechando o nó, alinhando-a finalmente com o belíssimo terno Prada de dois botões feito sob medida. Andrei respirou fundo revirando os olhos quando fitou seu reflexo impecável no espelho, estava tão bonito que ninguém resistiria a ele hoje à noite, mas para seu desespero o único olhar que ele queria realmente atrair estava de cama rindo descaradamente de sua desgraça.

– Damon se soltar mais uma risada eu vou leva-lo em uma cadeira de rodas – advertiu, mas aquilo só arrancou um riso mais animado do rapaz. Pela manhã, após conversarem Andrei foi ao encontro de Carol Lockwood, a mesma alegara que queria conversar sobre algum programa social da cidade, no entanto, nada mais era do que uma armadilha.

A metida queria lhe intimar para comparecer a sua casa à noite em uma despedida de solteiro organizada por ela, todos haviam sido pegos de surpresa, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Marco, Alaric e até Jeremy, todos haviam sido convidados, menos Damon. Era sabido por toda cidade que o estado de saúde do rapaz havia piorado (de novo), por isso Carol não se preocupou em chama-lo. E por mais que o russo dissesse que não se sentia bem festejando enquanto Damon estava de cama, não houve escapatória.

Até os recém-chegados irmãos de Andrei entraram na dança, estavam todos convidados para a noite dos cavalheiros, e era dessa situação que Damon ria. Andrei estava tão zangado por ter de sair, sair e ir ao encontro de gente que ele repugnava que se tornava até engraçado. Damon tentou acalmá-lo, lembrando que ele teria amigos lá, mas o russo lembrou que com certeza em sua grande maioria os amigos de Carol iriam prevalecer.

– Talvez isso seja um pouco exagerado – comentou Andrei virando-se por fim para Damon, denunciando o quão ridiculamente elegante ele era.

– Você está lindo – disse o moreno na cama, deitada do seu lado estava Katherine chupando pirulito. A perspectiva de que o leito de um enfermo e sagrado não cabia a vampira.

– Está gostoso – disse a vampira levando um peteleco de Damon – ciumento...

– E com toda razão – confirmou Andrei caminhando como uma pantera em direção ao rapaz – eu sou muito gostoso – Damon sentiu sua face corar, mas não apagou o sorriso do seu rosto, eram raras as vezes que Andrei sem mostrava divertido e ele amava cada uma delas – não sou Senhor Yutshonw? – murmurou inclinando-se sobre o rapaz.

– Ainda é Salvatore – respondeu atrevido, Andrei pareceu discordar com o olhar.

– Por poucas horas de diferença – murmurou e com agilidade agarrou o queixo de Damon roubando-lhe um beijo exigente, Katherine disse alguma coisa enquanto pulava da cama se juntando a Caroline. Só quando os lábios de Damon estavam entorpecidos que Andrei se afastou o deixando com o olhar perdido – não faça estripulias na minha ausência, vamos casar amanhã.

– Não pegue nenhuma doença venérea – aconselhou o rapaz desarmando o outro.

– Como é? Damon... eu não vou...

– É bom você ir – emendou o moreno – por que hoje a noite é sua ultima chance de fazer sacanagem com outra pessoa, então aproveite.

– Está falando sério? – questionou o outro agora visivelmente chocado – eu não vou fazer nada com ninguém...

– Andrei- começou Damon pegando a mão do outro o puxando para sentar-se em sua cama como se o Ser fosse uma criança que precisava urgente de instruções detalhadas – depois de amanhã quando eu disser sim e você consequentemente disser sim, vamos ser apenas você e eu, sem suporte, sem apoio físico, sem amantes ou prostitutas de Alna...

– Elas não eram...

– O que eu quero dizer – interrompeu o rapaz – é que se mesmo depois dos seus mais de 3 mil anos, você ainda tiver alguma fantasia não realizada com alguém que tenha uma vagina, hoje a noite é o dia de acabar com ela, por que qualquer tentativa de fazê-lo depois de amanhã, vai causar a sua morte, fui claro? – o queixo de Andrei caiu, o homem estava entre o choque o sorriso de satisfação.

– Não acredito que está falando sério – conseguiu dizer, mas antes que formulasse mais um argumento, Damon ajeitou o seu cabelo que havia bagunçado um pouco com o beijo e lhe soltou um sorriso legitimo de diversão.

– Aproveite sua noite meu senhor, hoje à noite você merece – o russo mordeu os lábios não conseguindo expressar o quanto amava aquela criatura maluca, e por fim acenou divertido.

– Eu irei.

E assim foi, meia hora depois, todos os rapazes saíram da residência e foram em direção a noite de cavalheiros organizada por Carol. Quando o ultimo carro sumiu da vista da casa e Elena bateu a porta, ela virou-se para as ocupantes da sala, por fim observou um Damon vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camisa frouxa de botão branca com mangas curtas, descer as escadas apoiado em Caroline.

– Muito bem, hora de começar a festa – disse Elena, e todas começaram a gritar, Carol Lockwood que se dane, isso sim seria uma despedida de solteiro.

**Confiar – Parte II**

– Muito bem – disse Lian, a irmão de Andrei que cuidava de fenômenos naturais, enquanto apontava para a garrafa acusadoramente – você é gasolina?

– Vamos lembrar mais uma vez hoje – disse Elena ao lado da moça, que parecia esperar a resposta da garrafa – ela não vai responder.

– Tem certeza? Ela fala comigo – disse a moça de longos cabelos negros agora visivelmente amuada. Era tão engraçado ver um ser sobrenatural bêbado, Andrei havia explicado que mesmo eles sendo supremos, ainda poderia ficar de pileque como qualquer pessoa – não fala amiga?

– Precisamos colocar Lien pra dormir – disse a voz fina de Duane que estava sentada ao lado de Damon, Duane era tão bonita, tão exótica com seus olhos grandes envoltos do kajal que era quase impossível parar de olhar para ela – antes que ela tire a roupa.

– É minha despedida de solteiro, tenho o dever de me despedir do corpo feminino também – riu Damon encostando a cabeça no sofá fazendo sua franja lhe cobrir a face, enquanto fechava os olhos, aquilo bastou para que todo o álcool que ele consumiu batesse de vez nele – que merda.

– O que foi? – questionou Elena enquanto tentava fazer Lian largar a garrafa.

– Estou bêbado – confessou o moreno começando a rir descontroladamente – vou me casar com ressaca, que merda...

– Eu acho que vai mesmo – disse a voz de Rebecca sentada ao lado de Bonnie – é tão surreal ouvir isso, Damon vai se casar...

– ... e com Andrei – completaram as outras, caindo na risada junto com Damon. Estavam bebendo há tanto tempo que nem repararam o avançar das horas.

– E nos somos damas de honra – gritou Anna Petrova dando uma pirueta em cima da mesa, arrancando gritos e uivos de todos na sala. Tinha tanta gente na casa que Damon nem sabia de onde elas tinham saído.

Elena, Rebecca, Bonnie, Katherine, Caroline e Anna Petrova, eram praticamente socias da casa, Sofia, Lien, Lucia, Duane e Adriana ajudavam a fazer um montinho, mas o que dava volume a festa de longe eram as Anna's. A Miller, a Launder, a Parkins, a Salieri, a Silva, a Fasstheüert, a Gornani, a Li, a Tunner, a Sartori, a Fiorela, a Mercedes, a Maximova, a Pierre, a Du Bois e a Lopes.

Todas elas com a mesma cara, mas tão diferentes, faziam aquela reuniãozinha se tornar uma festa de arromba, a única que estava ausente era a Anna original, que se recusara a vir, afirmando que alguém tinha de cuidar de Ava.

Lá pelas tantas, quando o stripper contratado por Rebecca foi embora, e eles não passavam de uma sombra de embriagues, a musica foi abaixada e a festa foi para o lado de fora. Mesmo em um nível de abstração alcoólica nunca presenciado, Lien ainda conseguiu esquentar um pouco da temperatura da noite, o que deixou confortável a ida para fora no meio da madrugada.

Eles puxaram as cadeiras que estavam meticulosamente organizadas para a cerimonia mais cedo e se instalaram perto do palco onde uma banda iria tocar. Damon estava deitado no chão com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Anna Petrova, a moça agora tagarelava com Katherine, Deus sabe sobre o que, parece que no meio da conversa ela deixou escapar que era filha de uma cópia. Situação complicada.

A noite parecia que ia ser perfeita até que um Bentley Mulsanne estacionou próximo a eles e Anna Petrova fez uma careta.

– O que foi? – questionou Damon ainda inebriado.

– Seu noivo chegou – disse Sofia elegantemente sentada em uma das cadeiras próxima ao palco tomando vinho. Andrei saiu do carro tão impecável quando entrou para ir a festa, parecia que ele não havia se quer me mexido no trajeto, nem um fio de cabelo modificado. Do mesmo carro saíram, Stefan e Marco, logo uma serie de carros começaram a aparecer na propriedade anunciando que a festa da Srª. Lockwood havia acabado cedo.

– Boa noite senhoras – cumprimento Andrei sentindo o cheiro de álcool a quilômetros. As moças cumprimentaram da melhor forma que conseguiram, mas Damon nem esforço fez, apenas ergueu o polegar em sinal de positivo para o noivo que o olhava com um mesclar de choque e diversão.

O rapaz voltou a fechar os olhos sentindo sua cabeça girar, aquilo não era uma boa ideia.

– Eu estou bêbado – repetiu a sentença mais pra si do que para qualquer outra pessoa, era como se fosse uma verdade que precisava ser atestada para todos ali presentes. Foi quando sentiu uma mão segurando a sua e tudo mudou, as dores que ainda insistiam em lhe atormentar, a dor nos pulmões, a dor de cabeça, o estado de embriagues, tudo estava saindo dele, e o rapaz se viu, depois de muito tempo, bem.

Com susto ele se ergueu depressa sentando no chão do palco só para ver Lucia segurando seu braço, ele olhou exasperado para ela, era isso, Lucia havia sugado todas as suas dores e suas doenças, tinha tirado tudo dele.

– Por que não fez isso antes? – questionou sem conseguir conter o tom de indignação na sua voz. A ruiva pareceu não se abalar e largou o braço do rapaz recebendo uma dose de vodka de Adriana.

– Ela só pode tirar TUDO uma vez por mês pra cada pessoa – explicou a loira – nos pensamos bem e concordamos que no dia do seu casamento você tem de estar 100%.

– Encare isso como um presente – disse a ruiva finalmente sorrindo. Damon a olhou atordoado, respirando fundo sem sentir seus pulmões doerem, aquilo era uma benção. Andrei, que usava um casaco por cima do paletó milimetricamente cortado sorriu ao ver a cor voltando a face do menor.

– Muito obrigado meninas – disse Andrei avançando no grupo, e antes que Damon conseguisse agradecer foi erguido do palco pelo noivo que o colocou nos braços o levando para dentro.

– Hey lua de mel é depois – disse Lian agarrada com a garrafa que Elena desistiu de tirar dela.

– Boa noite senhoras – repetiu o russo quando Damon o abraçou pelos ombros e afundou o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço – e alguém ponha Lien na cama antes que ela entre e coma.

– Xá comigo – disse Marco se aproximando da irmã – ei _la vida loca_, me dá a garrafa – e naquele minuto começou uma batalha sanguinária.

Deixando a multidão para trás, Andrei adentrou no quarto com Damon nos braços e o repousou na cama. O rapaz se deixou ser guiado sorrindo com o cuidado com que era segurado pelo noivo.

– Então você me esperou sair para dar a sua festa de despedida – questionou beijando o pescoço do outro, arrancando uma risadinha gostosa do mesmo.

– Não foi culpa minha – murmurou puxando o queixo de Andrei para beijá-lo, o russo se curvou na cama afundando a língua com intensidade no menor explorando cada pedaço dele, Damon agarrou-se aos cachos de Andrei bagunçando todo o seu cabelo outrora impecável – foi Elena... – ofegou enquanto desabotoava o paletó de Andrei e o jogava para fora da cama, para só então tentar puxar sua gravata.

– Claro que foi – disse o outro se desfazendo da gravata, dos sapatos e se posicionando em cima do menor, que abriu as pernas para melhor acomodar o outro – é sempre culpa das cópias – respondeu desabotoando a camisa do menor – por que os botões são tão pequenos.

– Pra dificultar o seu trabalho – respondeu sorridente sentindo Andrei agarrar suas coxas com firmeza, mantendo suas costas no colchão – nem pense nisso – advertiu Damon adivinhando que ele ia fazer, e como já tinha feito varias vezes, Andrei rasgou a camisa a jogando inutilizada ao lado da cama – lá se vai mais uma.

– Compre as próximas com adesivo – riu o russo detendo seus avanços no moreno.

– Vou lembrar disso – comentou Damon antes de se inclinar mais para o outro, mas Andrei se manteve firme – o que...?

– Eu acho melhor a gente parar por aqui – não acreditando o que havia acabado de falar.

– Como é? – questionou Damon perplexo, Andrei parecia que ia dizer um palavrão, mas conseguiu terminar a sentença.

– Eu... eu queria esperar – e foi a vez de Damon se preocupar mediando a temperatura do outro colocando a mão na sua testa – não estou doente...

– O que foi que aconteceu naquela festa? – perguntou perplexo, Andrei apenas sorriu com contragosto e sentou-se na cama saindo de cima de Damon – ok, agora eu estou preocupado, a prostituta que você pegou apagou tudo mesmo.

– Não ria, por favor – pediu em antecipação, Damon observou o homem esperando ele continuar – mediante a tudo o que já aconteceu com a gente, eu acho que seria, sensato esperarmos pelo casamento – e Damon se viu paralisado, tentando processar o que diabos tinha acabado de ouvir.

– Você... você está falando sério? – perguntou de novo, e Andrei acenou em concordância – quero dizer, nos estamos há meses em meio a pegas, afagos e dá pra cortar a tensão sexual que tem no ar com uma faca, e quando estamos assim – e apontou para todos os lados do quarto – você quer dar uma de puritano.

– Só acho que tornaria tudo mais especial se... se fosse quando já estivéssemos ligados por completo – quis explicar – quando Sofia acabar nossa ligação vai ser mais forte, poderíamos sentir com mais intensidade o que o outro sente, não vai se arrepender.

– Não sei como isso pode ser uma coisa boa – murmurou Damon analisando a situação – provavelmente você vai começar a chorar como medo ou algo parecido.

– Exatamente por isso eu quero esperar – insistiu – só ai eu saberei quando devo seguir, ou parar.

Ouvindo aquela ultima Damon começou a refletir, era uma proposta irrecusável e imensamente segura. O rapaz fechou os olhos odiando-se por admitir que Andrei estava certo.

– E por que não pensou nisso antes de destruir minha camisa – gritou irritado, Andrei sorriu com culpa e puxou Damon para seus braços.

– Te compro outra – murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço do rapaz – agora vamos dormir um pouco, amanhã é o grande dia.

– Amanhã vai ser um dia de ressaca – disse Damon pensativo – ou você acha que eles vão dormir agora? – Andrei sorriu encarando Damon.

– Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa bacana que você pode fazer agora.

Do lado de fora, todos ainda conversavam animados sem se importar com a hora, quando Andrei apareceu na varanda de casa ao lado de Damon que vestia a camisa do outro.

– Já acabaram? – questionou Stefan quando os dois se aproximavam.

– Na verdade nos dois estávamos pensando sobre o fato de amanhã de manhã todos nós temos de acordar cedo, então eu preciso que vocês vão dormir agora – informou o russo, o grupo inteiro ficou sem entender nada, fez-se alguns segundos de silencio até Tyler expressar o que todos estavam pensando.

– Você está brincando não é? – mas Andrei não se fez de rogado.

– Todos vocês cama, agora – mandou em tom imperial e foi como sempre, todos aqueles que eram sobrenaturais, salvo os irmãos de Andrei se ergueram e começaram a se levantar reclamando abertamente.

– Isso não é justo e eles? – questionou Katherine largando o copo e ficando de pé, Lien soltou uma risada animada ao lado de Marco, que parecia ter desistido de pegar a garrafa da irmã.

– Não tanto – comentou Andrei quando algumas Anna's passavam por ele – Damon, sua vez – todos se voltaram para Damon que parecia meio relutante e fazer isso, o russo deu um empurrãozinho para incentivá-lo e ele usando-se de seu melhor tom imperial soltou.

– Muito bem, pra cama agora! – e para a surpresa de todos, um a um os irmãos de Andrei foram se erguendo chocados, o próprio Damon parecia assustado pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

– Que merda é essa? – questionou Lien ficando de pé com uma garrafa na mão, Damon voltou-se para ela e completou.

– Largue solte a garrafa – a moça se viu soltando a garrafa no chão como se ela tivesse em chamas.

– Puta merda – disse a moça e Marco começou a puxá-la para sair.

– Mudança de planos amorzinho, é ele quem temos de manter vivo agora, Andrei pode ir se foder – a moça ainda olhou descrente para a garrafa no chão enquanto caminhava em direção a casa.

– Bom trabalho garoto – disse Adriana seguindo com os demais para dentro da casa, quando os dois estavam sozinhos no jardim ele virou-se para Andrei confuso.

– Desde quando eu posso fazer isso? – questionou.

– Desde o dia em que dormimos juntos pela primeira vez, quando eles morreram e deixaram de ser supremos, eles renasceram como os mesmos poderes de antes, mas com uma diferença, eles não eram mais supremos, a vida deles não dependiam mais de seus respectivos escolhidos, mas do único escolhido que sobrou, você.

– Ivana...

– Ela nunca te obedeceu por que nunca reviveu – explicou antes do rapaz finalizar a sentença – e o que depender de mim, não irá nunca mais.

– O que depender de nós – disse o rapaz se aproximando do noivo entendendo melhor a situação – eu posso mandar em você?

– Não – disse enfático enquanto eles próprios caminhavam para a casa – pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir.

– Vamos ver... Andrei cama! – mandou o moreno adentrando na casa onde todos já haviam seguido para seus quartos, o russo lhe deu um beijo no pescoço o fazendo rir.

– Essa ordem nós dois temos de seguir – disse ele olhando o relógio na parede – vamos acordar daqui a 5 horas...

– Não temos de ter um dia especial? Acordar tarde, tomar café na cama, ir a um spar?

– Isso só teria valia se você fosse a noiva – disse Andrei abrindo a porta do quarto permitindo que os dois entrarem.

– Tem razão – disse o rapaz se jogando na cama apreciando o ato de deitar sem se machucar – onde está Ava?

– Com Anna...

– Não está não – interrompeu o professor – todas as Annas estão aqui.

– A Anna original – completou fazendo Damon refletir sobre a ausência da moça – ela não queria encontrar Marcos preferiu levar Ava com ela para Paris, disse que ia comprar o vestido dela lá e amanhã de manhã cedo nossa dama de honra vai estar aqui.

– Marco não vai tentar mata-la?

– Provavelmente – comentou o outro tirando os sapatos e se jogando na cama ao lado do rapaz – mas tenho certeza que ele vai ter a decência de fazer isso depois da cerimonia – o moreno refletiu sobre o assunto e puxou a coberta sobre os dois sendo abraçado imediatamente pelo outro.

– Muito gentil da parte dele – murmurou Damon de olhos fechados se acomodando nos braços de Andrei.

– Também achei – respondeu o outro sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos do moreno, Damon sorriu sentindo o carinho do outro e em um fio de voz entorpecido pela proximidade murmurou.

– Boa noite Sr. Yutshonw...

– Bons sonhos minha vida – murmurou Andrei em responda apertando mais ainda os braços ao redor do rapaz. Os dois ficaram assim até adormecer. Pela manhã o casamento cairia em cima deles como uma rocha.


	30. Juntos

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP  
>E um corpo pulou sentado na cama de susto.<p>

– Que inferno...

Já era de manhã, sol brilhava forte pela primeira vez em dias na controversa Mystic Falls, os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas corriam animadas e tudo parecia perfeito, perfeito para o grande dia, exceto é claro, pelos principais interessados.

– Bom dia...- resmungou a voz de alguém saindo do banheiro. Damon ergueu os olhos ainda meio fechados em meio aos seus cabelos bagunçados para assistir Andrei se arrastar de volta para a cama, passar por ele e se jogar nela novamente, desligando o maldito despertador no processo.

– Você colocou pra despertar? – começou o rapaz desnorteado, apontando acusador para o aparelho, mas o russo já puxava os travesseiros tentando abafar qualquer tentativa de som – eu quase tive um infarto.

– Não... – resmungou o outro pegando Damon pela manga da camisa o fazendo deitar ao seu lado, o rapaz ainda continuou reclamando, mas era pouco provável que estivesse acordado o suficiente para isso.

– Não pode colocar uma coisa dessas pra despertar assim do nada... – disse quando Andrei finalmente o encaixou em seus braços novamente, enfiando automaticamente a mão dentro da calça de Damon começando a massagear seu membro – o que...!?

– Relaxe – pediu o homem sabendo que Damon praticamente dormia quando era masturbado tão lentamente, o rapaz ainda tentou argumentar, mas sentir aquela mão firme o acariciando enquanto ignorava suas tentativas de reclamar o fez perder o fio do pensamento.

Andrei tinha mãos tão grandes e firmes, que ele se sentia minúsculo perto dele, o rapaz nem se atrevia a fazer comparações, pois sabia que perderia. Quando o russo apertou mais seus corpos juntos e começou a brincar com a base do pênis do menor, Damon finalmente fechou os olhos desprendendo os lábios, soltando gemidos baixos. O rapaz sentia seu membro rígido enquanto sua respiração acelerava, seus lábios se desprenderam, quando o ritmo aumentou um pouco.

– And...dr...

– Não – mandou o outro e Damon se calou afundando a face no travesseiro tentando conter o gemido, Andrei o puxou para mais perto de si praticamente o colocando embaixo dele enquanto plantava beijos delicados em sua nuca – você gosta disso... gosta... – o ritmo tornou-se frenético e Damon se viu mordendo o travesseiro para não gritar – gosta como eu te toco... como você é meu... – Damon agora se agarrava aos lençóis sua mente estava turva, o movimento dos dois era quase sobrenatural, Andrei estava em cima dele friccionando seu próprio pênis entre as nádegas do moreno, o fazendo acompanhar o ritmo. E como se fosse seu limite, Damon agarrou-se as pilastras da cama tentando se conter, os lábios abertos buscando o controle, sentindo a mão pecaminosa de Andrei o possuir, sentindo o pênis de Andrei invadir suas roupas.

Pareceu-se horas, mas foi com um gemido não permitido que Damon chegou ao clímax, caindo quase inconsciente na cama.

O rapaz ficou largado ainda sentindo o peso do corpo de Andrei sobre o dele, o mais velho ainda empurrava lentamente o membro entre suas nádegas enquanto beijava sua nuca.

– Como se sente? – murmurou Andrei ainda plantando beijos em sua nuca, Damon se viu sorrindo quando sentiu a mão cheia de sêmen começar a passear pelas suas coxas as sujando com o liquido no processo.

– Sujo – respondeu o rapaz sorrindo como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo a perder, sentir aquele corpo quente e firme em cima de si, era o paraíso.

– Missão cumprida – disse o russo saindo um pouco de cima do rapaz o virando por completo, Damon se deixou ser manuseado como uma boneca de pano, enquanto Andrei tomava cuidado para manter-se entre as pernas do rapaz, sem retirar a mão de dentro de suas vestes. Um Damon ainda completamente desconexo e relaxado se deixou levar por uma mão que agora brincava novamente com o membro enquanto ele praticamente dormia jogado entre as almofadas. Só quando o rapaz fechou totalmente os seus olhos para cair novamente nos braços de Morfeu, que a mão de Andrei mostrou-se, mas atrevida e deslizou por entre as nádegas do rapaz chegando a um ponto complicado.

Aquela investida repentina fez Damon acordar imediatamente tentando deter os avanços do noivo.

– Calma – pediu Andrei afastando a mão levemente para o alivio do rapaz – relaxe, não quero que se assuste – o moreno ainda o encarou com resquícios do pânico repentino e por fim murmurou.

– Desculpe... eu só fui pego de surpresa – completou incerto sobre sua afirmação.

– Não minha vida – interrompeu Andrei retirando a mão de suas roupas apoiando-se na coxa do rapaz – eu fui muito rápido, me perdoe – Damon mordeu os lábios sentindo sua respiração falhar, todo aquele tempo, Andrei estava sendo tão paciente com ele, tão dedicado tentando lhe proporcionar conforto e prazer, que se sentia mal por ainda recuar a seu toque – não me olhe assim – interviu Andrei praticamente lendo os pensamentos destrutivos de Damon, ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios do rapaz querendo varrer aquilo da mente dele, Damon retribuiu timidamente, amando sentir o desespero do outro em fazê-lo se sentir bem, foi só quando ele sentiu aquela sensação que o rapaz se viu na necessidade de tomar o rosto do outro entre as mãos e afastá-lo.

Desta vez foi Andrei que o olhou levemente assustado, como se temesse o que estava por vir. Era isso, as palavras que o russo havia lhe dito há meses agora faziam sentido, não era Andrei o dono da vida de Damon, mas justamente ao contrário, ele era dono da vida do russo, e sempre seria.

– Com uma palavra eu posso te destruir – murmurou ainda preso nos olhos agora devidamente assustados do russo, ele ainda continuou quando Andrei prendeu a respiração temendo o fim da sentença – eu achei que poderia – continuou – mas... eu te amo demais pra te machucar – e os lábios de Andrei se desprenderam com o choque daquelas palavras – é essa a nossa verdade, eu te amo, e vou amá-lo até quando me for permitido.

Andrei não se moveu, apenas mantiveram as posições encarando um ao outro absorvendo o que havia acabado de ser dito no confinamento daquelas paredes, no silencio daquele quarto, onde apenas os dois, só os dois eram testemunhas daquela declaração.

– Dam...

– Não precisa dizer nada – murmurou Damon se erguendo pelos cotovelos para ficar mais próximo do outro – eu sei – e capturou os lábios do outro com ferocidade. Sentenças não eram mais necessárias, os dois só precisavam estar juntos e sentir.

**Juntos...**

**Casa dos Salvatore (poucas horas para o casamento)**

– Meu Deus tire isso daqui – pediu Damon apontando descrente para um buque enorme entrando na cozinha, como ele havia passado todos os dias de preparativos para o casório de cama ele não sabia de nada, já era esperado que com Caroline e CIA cuidando de tudo, era lógico que tudo estaria extravagante.

– São suas flores – disse Rebecca mostrando o buque, animada.

– Não vou usar flores – respondeu enfático – não sou uma noiva.

– Mas é um noivo – insistiu a moça – todos que casam usam isso...

– Eu não vou usar – insistiu caminhando pra longe da moça, a loira o seguiu para fora da casa onde toda a ornamentação estava organizada.

– Não precisa carregar – gritou a loira atrás dele – só durante as fotos.

– Tire isso de perto de mim – respondeu o moreno driblando o pessoa do buffet que servia as mesas. Quando ele passou por Klaus que conversava animado com Caroline o rapaz parou tentando se esquivar, de todos Caroline de longe era a mais animada na organização. Ele deu meia volta só para escapar por entre as sebe recém plantadas, dar a volta nas tendas e entrar novamente em casa pela porta da frente.

– Ai está você – disse a voz de Stefan descendo as escadas segurando uma capa de paletó – Adriana esta lá em cima com duzentas camisas querendo que você prove todas.

– Stefan – disse Damon pegando o irmão pelo braço – preciso que me tire daqui, essa historia de casar foi péssima.

– Sua ideia...

– Ideia do Andrei – disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo exasperado – Rebecca quer que eu use um buque, Adriana quer me fazer de boneco e nosso jardim parece um tempo da Afrodite.

– Você está surtando?

– Não – disse o rapaz depressa fechando a cara tentando se controlar – eu só queria uma cerimonia simples, não quero tudo isso.

– É um pouco tarde para um casamento no civil – disse o mais novo pegando Damon pela mão o fazendo sentar na escada – mas se você quiser podemos dizer que teve uma recaída...

– Não – murmurou conformado – se Andrei não acabou com tudo é por que ele quer isso, então não vou tirar isso dele.

– Talvez ele ache que é isso que você quer, por isso permaneceu com todo esse circo – sugeriu Stefan, o moreno ainda o encarou pensativo e por fim murmurou.

– É muito egoísmo da minha parte não querer toda essa pompa? – Stefan pareceu refletir sobre a perspectiva do outro e por fim concordou.

– Levando em conta tudo o que você passou, acho que não é egoísmo – respondeu – no entanto, não é isso que você quer.

– Você está me ouvindo?

– Você quer casar com Andrei – disse o vampiro finalmente – não apenas casar, mas casar para que todos vejam que ele pertence a você.

– Amor não tem nada haver com posse – disse Damon surpreendendo o outro, e aquelas palavras ganharam nova perspectiva, o fazendo lembrar de quando foram ditas a tempos atrás por outro.

– Tem razão – murmurou o vampiro – mas mesmo assim você vai fazer.

– Sim – respondeu o moreno fechando os olhos – infelizmente eu vou...

– Por quê? – insistiu o outro querendo ouvir a verdade dos lábios do menor.

– Por que eu o amo – confessou arrancando um sorriso de Stefan – e não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faria por ele – Damon ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados apreciando o gosto das palavras em seus lábios, o mais novo apenas se satisfez em ouvir finalmente aquele conjunto de palavras magicas saindo dos lábios do tão sofrido Damon.

– Então é oficial – disse o outro arrancando o menor de seus devaneios para encará-lo.

– O que?

– Você oficialmente não é mais problema meu, agora pertence a outro – Damon se viu sorrindo com a declaração do irmão e concordou com um aceno.

– É oficial, eu pertenço a outro – concluiu, e era tão certo dizer aquilo que Stefan não mais questionou, era dado o ponto final em todas as suas dúvidas.

– Eu espero que você seja feliz.

– Eu também – disse o menor agora sorrindo bobamente, e assim se seguiu durante todo o dia.

O dia correu bem, todos os membros da organização da festa estavam animados e risonhos, pareciam realmente empolgados com a comemoração, como a maioria deles estavam empenhados na festa, foi oferecido um almoço para todos que estava ajudando, a cerimonia estava marcada para as 17:00 horas e ninguém queria perder.

Damon e Andrei permaneceram separados a maior parte do dia, tentavam a todo custo fazer tudo ficar em seus encaixes, mas dava muito trabalho. Por fim, próximo das 15:30 as pessoas começaram a se produzirem para cerimonia, Damon foi para seu quarto enquanto Andrei foi enviado para um dos quartos da casa, era finalmente chegada a hora. Caroline subiu ao quarto e cortou o cabelo do rapaz que estava grande demais, o deixando apresentável.

O rapaz saiu de dentro do banheiro para só então dar de cara com as vestes escolhidas para ele, parte sua tinha certeza que um terno branco muito gay o esperava, mas o que viu o fez sorrir, era uma calça social preta, uma camisa de alfaiataria branca, um colete em corte de alfaiataria moderna com forro em cetim e só, não havia paletó, nem smoking, nada, era isso, simples e discreto.

O rapaz atravessou o quarto pegando a roupa e a vestindo, sem acreditar que ficaria tão confortável assim, vestiu-se depressa e só então percebeu como a roupa era exatamente em sua medida, ele deixou o primeiro botão da camisa aberta enquanto procurava uma possível gravata, mas nada encontrou, então apenas se deixou assim livre. Ele penteou os cabelos para trás só para então visualizar sua imagem pálida e abatida, ele estava tão magro, tão fraco e pouco atraente, como Andrei pretendia casar com alguém assim?

Imaginando se teria de pedir ajuda com maquiagem o rapaz deu alguns tapinhas em seu rosto tentando desesperadamente que ele pegasse cor, mas foi em vão. Respirando fundo, ele conferiu cada detalhe e por fim colocou os sapatos, estava pronto.

Quando olhou o relógio, viu que faltava apenas 10 minutos para as 17:00, quando uma batida na porta o fez sair de seu transe.

– Entre – pediu, e um Stefan imensamente elegante adentrou no quarto acompanhado de um Klaus tão fino quanto ele, ambos levavam consigo capas de ternos.

– Pronto para escolher? – questionou Klaus entregando-lhe a capa, o moreno abriu a capa e viu um terno preto curto provavelmente feito sob medida, o rapaz achou imensamente elegante, mas no momento que bateu os olhos nele soube que não era para ele.

– Tenho outra opção?

– Na verdade tem – disse Stefan lhe entregando a segunda capa, era um terno diferente de tudo que ele já havia visto, ela mais longo que o normal, se não fosse pela elegância e pelo tecido podia ser confundido com um sobretudo sem maiores problemas. Era preto, ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos e parecia querer mostrar elegância, mas despojo.

– Quem fez esse?

– Provavelmente seu amado noivo – informou Klaus entregando-o a Damon e o vestido, o rapaz deveria se sentir menor no terno comprido, mas não aconteceu. Ele caiu tão bem, tão cheio de curvas e tão bem estruturado que Damon sorriu ao se ver no espelho, então era isso, Andrei havia mandando fazer um terno na altura dos blusões que Damon amava vestir.

– Eu acho que estou pronto – conseguiu dizer e os dois vampiros assentiram, era chegada a hora.

E foi assim, nesse clima de decisão que Damon desceu. A casa estava vazia, como se todos estivesse lá fora apenas aguardando ele chegar, o rapaz não soube como fez a caminhada pela casa até o jardim, não lembra como conseguiu atravessar as enormes tentas, nem conseguia entender o que a musica dizia, se era uma marcha nupcial ou não, tinha muita gente, mais do que ele esperava, tudo só começou a fazer sentido quando uma mão forte e conhecida o segurou o conduzindo para o altar, e quando os olhos de vidro se encontraram com o fogo dos olhos de Andrei, tudo fez sentido.

– Minha vida – murmurou Andrei vendo que Damon estava meio alheio a situação – tudo bem?

– Não me deixe vomitar nos seus sapatos – murmurou Damon em um fio de voz, arrancando um sorriso de satisfação de Andrei, o homem estava lindo, o terno completamente preto ressaltava-se me meio a sua palidez, absolutamente magnifico.

– Não deixarei – disse sorrindo em resposta e só eu ver aquele sorriso encantador o garoto cedeu. Ele sorriu em resposta e se deixou levar.

Não houve maiores acontecimentos, Sofia, Deus sabe como, se tornou habilitada para realizar a cerimonia, fez tudo de forma tranquila e calma, por fim era chegada a hora dos votos e Damon percebeu que não havia feito nenhum, ele voltou-se para Andrei meio constrangido, mas o que o russo fez isentou-o de qualquer fala. Andrei se aproximou invadindo o espaço pessoal do moreno, Damon se viu sendo puxado para aquela cena, como se soubesse o que fazer, ele apenas fechou os olhos quando as testas dos dois se encostaram em um contato mínimo.

– Eu vou te amar para sempre – disse o moreno em um fio de voz, sabendo que o silêncio cortante do jardim permitia que seu sussurro fosse ouvido a quilômetros. Andrei sorriu satisfeito e sussurrou em resposta:

החייםשליהואשלך, לטפלבה

(minha vida é sua, cuide bem dela)

Damon sorriu com o idioma conhecido e por fim respondeu:

אניאטפל

(eu irei)

E assim permaneceram os dois em silencio, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, ignorando qualquer um que se atrevesse a intervir naquele momento que era só deles. Por fim, quando uma brisa passou por eles, Damon abriu os olhos e se afastou de Andrei, dando-lhe um sorriso que beirava a devoção, Andrei retribuiu o sorriso e por fim Sofia prosseguiu.

– Muito bem, Damon Guiseppe Di Salvatore, você aceita Andreiv Anatolievitch Yutshonw como seu legitimo esposo? – o rapaz ainda sorrindo balançou a cabeça pela primeira vez em meses, confiante.

– Sim.

– Andriev Anatolievitch Yutshonw, você aceita Damon Guiseppe Di Salvatore como seu legitimo esposo?

– Sim – disse Andrei sem hesitar. A loira sorriu e por fim disse.

– Pelos poderes investidos a mim pelo governo da Suécia, França e pelos juízes dos Estados Connecticut, Iowa, Massachusetts, Maryland, Maine, New Hampshire, Nova York, Vermont, Washington, Delaware, Rhode Island e Minnesota, eu vos declaro casados, podem se beijar – e não foi preciso pedir novamente, Damon virou-se para Andrei e o russo se inclinou e capturou os lábios do menor com um beijo feroz, como se quisesse mostrar para todos aqueles convidados que agora Damon finalmente pertencia a ele. Quando se soltaram e o mundo voltou a existir, conseguiram ouvir os gritos de viva e os aplausos, Damon sorriu enquanto saia do altar com os braços de Andrei a seu redor, havia sido perfeito.

**Algumas horas depois**

A banda tocava animada, quando quase todos os convidados dançavam como loucos, salvo claro os convidados de alto nível da parte de Andrei. Damon transitava pela festa rindo muito ao lado de uma Katherine, que estava com o cabelo pintado de loiro, seu paletó esquecido em algum lugar, provavelmente Andrei havia guardado. O russo conversava risonho com Klaus, enquanto assistia de longe o esposo dançar animado, quando o moreno parou na mesa ao lado da Anna original que brincava com Ava o russo desprendeu o olhar dele, focando na conversa.

– Minha princesa esta linda – disse o professor segurando a menina dos braços.

– Foi uma pena que nosso voo atrasou, queria ter pego a cerimonia – disse Anna, a loira estava de peruca preta, parecia temerosa em encontrar Marcos – como você está?

– Estou bem – disse o vampiro recebendo um petisco de Katherine – não estou com fome.

– Coma – mandou a 'loira' – vai me agradecer depois – Damon comia quando a mão de Sofia pousou em seu ombro.

– Vamos rapazinho, é chegada a hora – disse ela, mas quando Damon se ergueu para encara-la o olhar da moça se deteve em Ava demoradamente, por um instante parecia que ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não o fez, no ultimo minuto pareceu recuar – essa é Ava?

– Sim é ela – disse Damon ainda confuso com a reação da outra – algum problema?

– Não – disse voltando a postura de elegância – vamos?

– Ok – disse Damon entregando Ava a Ana que a segurou, a menina parecia exasperada em sair dos braços de Damon, mas por fim quando estava liberto o moreno e a loira foram em busca de Andrei. Damon se adiantou chegando perto do russo entrelaçando seus dedos em surpresa, arrancando mesmo sem querer um sorriso do outro – Klaus posso pegá-lo emprestado?

–Ele é todo seu – disse o hibrido e Damon não se fez de rogado, puxou Andrei com ele para dentro da casa onde Sofia já os esperava.

– Vamos fazer isso aqui?

– Não – disse o russo serio – preparamos o porão para isso – e saíram em busca daquele cômodo que já havia acomodado as mais bizarras criaturas, nas situações mais diversas. Agora ele mais parecia um templo, com cobertas e almofadas.

– Muito bem – disse Sofia erguendo as duas mãos pedindo a mão de cada um – vamos esclarecer umas coisas antes de dar continuidade, quando eu fizer isso não vai haver volta, Damon vai ter acesso total a você Andrei e vice e versa, não poderão mentir um para o outro, nem esconder nada, o que hoje é apenas o vislumbre de uma sensação na verdade vai se tornar algo corpóreo e real.

– Não dá pra bloquear? – questionou Damon, a francesa lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

– Algumas coisas sim, outras não, mas para bloquear tem de ter pratica e eu duvido que você tenha – com aquela o rapaz se encolheu e murmurou um 'desculpa' baixo arrancando um sorriso de Andrei – sem maiores questões de pouca relevância, vamos começar.

Ela começou a murmurar algo em uma língua não compreendida por Damon, por uns 10 minutos ela ficou assim como se estivesse em transe, só no final do ultimo verso a loira juntou as duas mãos e a magia aconteceu.

Era como ter lembranças de uma reencarnação passada, tudo, todas as imagens da mente de Andrei bombardeadas em sua memoria, o rapaz se viu cambaleando para trás sendo mantido apenas pela mão forte que o segurava, era assim que se sentia Andrei? Essa era sua interminável vida? Havia tanto ódio, tanto amor, tanta angustia. Damon se viu bombardeado por aquela serie de sentimentos se mesclando com os seus, que o rapaz se viu rindo descontroladamente em meio a lagrimas legitimas. Andrei o envolveu nos braços sussurrando algo na língua que Sofia usará em seu ouvido, e com isso a sensação foi passando, foi acalmando e mesmo que parcialmente o controle voltou.

– Minha vida? – questionou, Damon ainda anuviado pelo bombardeio agarrou em Andrei como se fosse sua salvação.

– É muito... – ofegou.

– Precisamos aprender a erguer escudos, só assim você vai conseguir administrar – comentou o russo – por hora eu vou controlar o fluxo, mas tente ficar calmo.

Era uma sensação estranha, complicada ter duas pessoas habitando ao mesmo tempo dois corpos, como se fosse uma alma dividida em duas. Quando Sofia saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos, Andrei ainda manteve Damon em seus braços por quase uma hora, foi só quando o rapaz havia parado de tremer que ele se convenceu que ele estava pronto para tentar sair.

Com escudos mentais fortemente erguidos, eles saíram do porão e depois da casa para a festa, Damon se vendo incapaz de largar a mão de Andrei, os dois se aproximaram da mesa de Adriana que agora segurava Ava, balançando a menina.

– Finalmente vocês apareceram – disse ela sorrindo para os dois. Andrei retribuiu o sorriso animado, acenando para filha.

– Estávamos ocupados – disse beijando a testa de Ava – minha menina, cumprimente seu novo papai.

Mas Ava nada fez, apenas encarava um Damon, agora pálido, parado em frente a ela, encarando-a se nunca a tivesse visto, foi então que seu queixo caiu em choque.

– Damon tudo bem? – questionou Adriana, mas o rapaz não respondeu ao questionamento, ele apenas se dirigiu a menina, como somente ela fosse entender sua fala.

– Eu sei quem é você... – e foi apenas isso que disse, pois em segundos sua voz sumiu, a escuridão tomou conta de sua vista e o barulho ao redor desapareceu. Sem entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido ele deu passo para trás, largando a mão de Andrei, batendo em uma cadeira vazia.

– Damon – chamou Andrei segurando seu braço, o rapaz tentou repelir o toque, sem identificar o dono daquela mão, ele deu mais um passo para trás tentando fugir, estava tudo escuro, não ouvia nada, estava sozinho, tentou gritar, mas sua voz faltou, onde estava sua voz, onde estava todo mundo. Ele saiu esbarrando nas coisas até finalmente ir de encontro ao chão, podia sentir sua respiração irregular, estava iniciando outro ataque, mas como pedir ajuda?

De repente um mar de mãos o segurava, isso só o angustiou mais, onde ele estava, onde havia ido parar? O que era aquilo? Sua mente deu um giro pela falta de oxigênio, estava tudo desmoronando, e quando ele teve absoluta certeza que ia desmaiar, ela apareceu.

Começou fina como da primeira vez, mas logo se alastrou como se estivesse na metade do ato. A dor das noites passadas no palácio, a dor do ato violado. Ele sentiu encolher de imediato, tentando gritar, mas o som não saia dos seus lábios, a dor foi crescendo, crescendo, até ele sentir algo entre as suas pernas, e o para sua angustia o cheiro forte de sangue cortou o ar, e foi a ultima coisa que sentiu antes de mergulhar na escuridão.


	31. Confiar - Parte III

Quando Sergio Rossi criou a sandália _Emperor_, ele colocou em seu catalogo a seguinte discrição:

"_Sandale sophistiquée et séduisante en veau velours beige et veau miroir noir pour un style intemporel"_

Essa bela peça em tom pastel, foi a venda pela bagatela de EUR 690,00 na 22 Rue de Grenelle em Paris, onde provavelmente Sofia havia comprado seu par. O que Sofia ao adquirir a peça, e com certeza Sergio Rossi não contavam, era que esse sandália única se veria correndo pelos esgotos de Paris, ajudando uma ofegante desesperada Sofia a fugir.

A moça dobrou com todo o equilíbrio que conseguiu em um dos fétidos corredores fazendo seu alinhado cabelo preso em coque, soltar, ela conseguia sentir, sabia o que estava vindo, correr era sua melhor opção.

O som das feras furiosas ecoou pelos corredores e a moça encolheu, horrorizada. Ela tinha de correr, tinha de sair dali. Evitou um dos bueiros tentando adiar o inevitável, sua vidência lhe mostrando o local certo, mas algo estava errado, algo estava anuviando sua visão.

Foi quando o salto dela quebrou e a moça foi de encontro ao chão, os passos aumentaram, e ela sentiu o seu fim. Ainda tentou se erguer, mas sentiu as garras do tigre branco cravarem em sua perna puxando-as tão como uma tesoura puxa o linho fino.

A moça gritou quando o tigre a arrastou prendendo sua perna entre os dentes, fazendo seu belo vestido de grife se encharcar com o seu sangre. Os gritos dela ecoaram tão alto quando os urros dos animais.

– खेल बंद करो – mandou Duane se aproximando da fera que dilacerava a perna da irmã, foi questão de segundos para o grupo inteiro aparecer. Marco vinha se convertendo em um homem, deixando a fera que antes trajava de lado, ao seu lado sendo seguida por uma serie de fantasmas estava Adriana, andando tão furiosa quanto Marco.

– Boa noite Sofia – disse a voz forte e fria de Aleksander se aproximando. A loira fechou os olhos tentando não ouvir, mas sua perna dilacerava não a deixava esquecer que estava no inferno. Quando ela reabriu os olhos encontrou o grande homem negro ajoelhado diante dela, seus olhos transmitindo o quão aquela situação o desagradava.

– Eu sinto muito... – disse ela desesperada – eu não sabia...

– Não – disse com simplicidade – você sabia, você sempre soube não precisa mentir para gente.

– Eu não podia... – chorou a moça agora apavorada – se eu dissesse ela me mataria... entendam foi uma questão de sobrevivência... eu não podia...

– Você sabe que temos de te levar de volta para Andrei – a moça se encolheu mais com medo – apenas diga a ele, quem é Sofia. Quem está fazendo isso? – A loira começou a sentir o sangue congelar.

– Não há como pará-la... vocês vão me levar para morte, por favor, não – pediu ela exasperada.

– Eu não vou te matar – disse o controlador dos mortos se afastando – ainda não, esse prazer não será meu.

– Não me leve para ele, prefiro que me mate – pediu ela apavorada, foi quando ela sentiu uma mão o puxando a prendendo quieta, era a figura horripilante de um homem em decomposição, com partes de seu intestino a mostra.

– Péssima escolha de palavras – disse Duane avançando assim como a fera que atacou a irmã sem hesitar.

**Confiar - Parte III**

**Casa dos Salvatore**

Stefan jogou os lençóis imundos de sangue no lixo, estavam inutilizáveis. Ele tampou a lata de lixo e voltou para dentro da casa, assim que abriu a porta deparou-se com Elena lendo os formulários e lacrando os envelopes.

– Não vai mandar mesmo? – questionou a morena para um abalado Stefan que sentou ao seu lado, ela passou o braço ao redor do namorado o confortando. O sentimento de impotência era geral, mas era sabido que o de Stefan superava a maioria.

– Não posso fazer planos enquanto essa situação não normalizar – disse o outro.

– Eu sei – disse ela compreensiva, ela mesma estava se odiando por dar seguimento a sua vida em meio a mais uma das crises que aquela vida lhe apresentava.

A atual crise envolvia ninguém menos do que o já flagelado mais velho dos Salvatore. Desde o dia da cerimonia Damon se encontrava assim, cego, surdo e mudo, mergulhado as trevas. Ninguém tinha realmente entendido como tudo havia acontecido, uma hora ele estava caminhando com Andrei e de repente isso, estava no chão, sem os seus sentidos primários, chorando de pavor e sangrando violentamente.

Depois que conseguiram trazer o rapaz para dentro do casarão, Lucia conseguiu captar tudo o que havia acontecido inclusive uma dor avassaladora que o envolvia, mas era muito mais intensa, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela era sentida pelo garoto.

Desde então ele estava assim, em seu quarto, largado na cama, impossibilitado de gritar por ajuda, de dizer o que estava sentindo, do que precisava, sem se quer poder ouvir uma palavra de conforto, ou admitir qualquer toque de alivio, pois cada toque parecia que iria queimar a pele. Não havia como explicar a situação para ele, não ouvia nada, e não havia como tentar entender o ocorrido, pois o rapaz não conseguia falar.

Apesar de todo feitiço usado pelos irmãos, toda a invocação feita, nada havia mudado, era como se o que tinha acontecido ao rapaz estava além da jurisdição deles.

Andrei havia ficado ali, diariamente ao lado da cama tentando acalmar Damon, a ligação recém-criada permitia que o ser projetasse paz e calma ao esposo.

Quando não estava no quarto, estava em conferencia com bruxas, fantasmas e a quem diga demônios, havia tentado de tudo, mas nada parecia resolver aquela situação. Os irmãos de Andrei também faziam sua parte, a grande maioria deles estava fora, finalmente haviam encontrado pistas do paradeiro de Sofia. A bruxa vidente havia desaparecido assim que finalizou a ligação dos dois.

Marco havia dito que devido ao seu dom provavelmente Sofia sabia quem estava por trás de tudo isso e como ele acabaria, mas pelo pacto que envolvia o uso de suas habilidades, não era permitido dizer nada, e como a moça era precavida e sabia que Andrei iria até o final do mundo em busca da verdade, ela fugiu.

O que não deteve nenhum dos irmãos que saíram em busca da loira, todos atrás de respostas, nem as filhas, já que Anna Miller parecia ter um GPS universal que localizava qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar.

– Eu tenho de dar banho nele – murmurou Stefan se afastando de Elena, a moça acenou liberando o namorado que subiu as escadas, encontrando Rick no corredor – onde eles estão?

– No quarto, Andrei está cada vez pior, acho que ele próprio vai começar a sangrar – comentou o caçador, Stefan respirou fundo. A ligação que Damon e Andrei partilhavam era tão profunda, que só depois de alguns dias que Stefan percebera que o próprio ser parecia estar com dores, era como se o ato de partilhar a dor a dividisse em dois a tornando mais suportável – Marco ligou pra saber como Damon estava, disse que tinha de desligar, pois ia caçar alguém?

– Deus tenha pena da alma do futuro defunto – disse o outro – temos de dar banho nele – Rick fez uma careta entrando no quarto seguido de Stefan, a cena era clássica. Damon estava encolhido na cama, o sangramento havia parado um pouco, mas ele ainda tremia violentamente. Ao lado da cama estava uma caneta e papel, fruto de uma das tentativas de fazer o rapaz escrever, mas toda vez que conseguiam colocar a caneta nas mãos tremulas do menino, ele parecia ser assolado com uma dor terrível e se encolhia na cama.

Ao seu lado, agora visivelmente pálido e compenetrado em uma espécie de transe estava Andrei. Não tinha como não ter pena dele, apesar de todo sofrimento de Damon ser inegavelmente maior, ver o russo definhar em desespero era muito triste.

A única coisa que parecia manter os dois sãos era o toque, os dois mantinha as mãos unidas, como se caso o toque fosse cessado tudo chegaria ao fim. Havia demorado um tempo até Damon reconhecer o toque de Andrei, estava muito assustado para usar qualquer uma de suas habilidades e imerso na escuridão, qualquer um poderia ser um atacante.

– Não tem outro jeito? – murmurou Alaric vendo que Andrei ignorava a presença dos visitantes como sempre. Dar banho em Damon era uma situação horrível, pois envolvia agarrar o rapaz a força da cama, com seu corpo incrivelmente machucado, despi-lo e o colocar debaixo do chuveiro, o banho era seguido por um ataque de pânico e um de asma, a ideia de ficar nu para alguém que ele não reconhecia na escuridão parecia apavorar o menor. Eles tentaram dar um banho de esponja no rapaz, mas a perspectiva e ter algo sendo passado em seu corpo aos poucos quase causou um enfarto ao rapaz, jogá-lo embaixo do chuveiro era mais eficiente.

– Não – disse Stefan se aproximando da cama, quando ele apoiou o joelho no colchão para melhor ter acesso ao irmão, o moreno se desesperou e tentou se afastar pra direção oposta, ele arregalou os olhos, agora brancos para o nada tentando fugir do desconhecido, agarrou-se com mais força a mão de Andrei que pareceu despertar do transe e se ergueu quase que imediatamente.

– Damon fiquei quieto – pediu o homem esquecendo-se que o rapaz não mais escutava, ele ainda tentou se afastar mais de Stefan, chegando a beira da cama, Andrei tentou segurá-lo no lugar, para evitar uma tragédia maior, mas foi pior.

Com o visível esforço para se afastar ele debateu-se, fazendo com que algo dentro de si rompesse reiniciando o sangramento. Não saiu nada, mas Stefan sentiu o grito do irmão na alma, ele fechou os olhos começando a chorar copiosamente.

– Que merda – resmungou Andrei e Stefan uníssonos. Percebendo o que havia acabado de fazer Damon se encolheu na cama, se agarrando aos lençóis enquanto soluçava silenciosamente. Aquilo acabou com Stefan, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com ele, esse seria o fim de Damon? Definhar sem ninguém?

Andrei percebendo o ocorrido voltou seus olhos cansados para Stefan.

– Pegue a mão dele – mandou, o vampiro não entendeu a priori, mas avançou no irmão e segurou seu pulso, para só então ser advertido por Andrei – a mão, não o pulso, o pulso está fraturado faz dois dias – Stefan o soltou como se tivesse sido queimado. Como Andrei sabia disso? – pegue a mão dele, apenas a mão.

– Mas...

– Pegue – mandou de novo e Stefan se viu agarrando os dedinhos de Damon trazendo sua mão para junto de si. Talvez tenha sido uma distração pela dor insuportável que o rapaz estava administrado, mas ele não tentou puxar a mão de volta – muito bem, agora fale com os lábios tocando a palma, fale pausadamente.

Stefan o encarou sem entender nada, mas tudo estava valendo naquela situação, então ele o fez:

"Sou eu... Stefan" – disse meio sem jeito, se sentindo meio idiota. Talvez tenha sido a respiração, talvez tenha seus lábios frios ou até o mover destes em sua palma que o ajudou a detectar palavras, mas no instante que disse aquilo, Damon agarrou seu rosto com a palma tremula como se quisesse ter certeza, Stefan deixou-se ser tocado, aguardando uma resposta, ele já estava perdendo as esperanças quando Damon em um ato de força que não lhe pertencia agarrou a mão a trazendo para perto de si.

Sem entender nada, principalmente como alguém tão surrado havia adquirido forças para o puxar daquele jeito, o moreno se deixou levar para junto do irmão. Ergueu os olhos para Andrei que parecia mais pálido do que nunca.

Então era isso, isso explicada tudo, já havia se passado quase um mês e Damon ainda estava vivo, não era por causa de sua força de vontade, nem sorte, o rapaz estava vivo por que Andrei o estava mantendo vivo, através de suas próprias forças.

– O que está fazendo? – questionou Stefan vendo as peças que lhe eram apresentadas se encaixarem – se continuar nesse ritmo você e ele...

– Stefan – começou o homem vendo Damon se acalmar, provavelmente se adaptando a dor – tudo o que esta acontecendo aqui é minha culpa – murmurou ajudando Damon a melhor se posicionar na cama – desde a transformação de vocês a esse ultimo martírio, e o que eu puder fazer para consertar essa situação eu irei...

– Você esta dando sua vida para ele – disse Rick agora entendendo tudo – você ficou doido? Acha que o Damon ia querer que você morresse? – Andrei riu, um riso triste enquanto observava os olhos brancos de Damon se fecharem de exaustão, o levando mais uma vez ao mundo dos sonhos.

– Minha vida já pertence a ele caçador – disse o russo respirando quase aliviado ao ver Damon dormindo – ele só esta fazendo uso do que lhe pertence – Stefan teve sua mão liberta quando o irmão apagou.

– O que realmente está acontecendo? – questionou Stefan entendo que aquela situação estava tomando proporções extremas. Andrei respirou fundo finalmente voltando-se para Stefan.

– Eu sei quem esta fazendo isso – murmurou Andrei baixinho como se tivesse medo de ser ouvido.

– Você sabe... – e foi interrompido por uma cara de repreensão do outro, Stefan entendeu que deveria falar baixo e continuou – por que não para com isso então...

– Por que não sou eu quem tem poder para parar com isso – sussurrou olhando agora para Damon – podemos apenas revela-la, mas quem tem de acabar com isso é ele.

– Você não esta fazendo sentido – informou Alaric percebendo que o homem se referia a Damon – ele não pode fazer nada assim.

– Ele não precisa fazer muita coisa – murmurou Andrei agora acariciando o rosto machucado de Damon – ele só precisa sobreviver até tudo esta resolvido. Stefan ia abrir a boca para indagar mais um questionamento quando o celular de Andrei tocou, o homem puxou o aparelho de cima do criado mudo e atendeu.

– Estamos levando-a – disse a voz decidida de Duane do outro lado da linha, o russo fechou os olhos em um misto de alivio e raiva e finalmente respondeu.

– Tempo de chegada? – questionou, a moça pareceu pensativa e por fim respondeu.

– 10 horas no máximo – respondeu confiante, o Ser não respondeu, apenas desligou o telefone satisfeito, voltou-se para Stefan que estava de pé ainda confuso e por fim murmurou.

– Stefan, quero que daqui a 9 horas e contando. Vá até a minha casa, leve Ian, Klaus e Ana Petrova com você.

– O que vou fazer na sua casa, e por que daqui a 9 horas?

– Por que pode levar um tempo até conseguir traze-la, mas por fim, quero que traga Ava até aqui – e os dois se encararam confusos.

– Ava?

– Sim, Ava – repetiu o homem voltando suas atenções para Damon que começou a se debater em seu sono – sinto saudade da minha filha, apenas traga-a – Stefan voltou-se para Alaric que estava tão confuso quanto ele, foi quando Darius entrou no quarto chamando a atenção do irmão.

– Ele dormiu? – questionou o oriental, Andrei acenou timidamente e o rapaz virou-se para a Stefan e Alaric – olha, precisamos fazer uma coisa será que vocês dois podem sair?

– Íamos dar banho nele – comentou Alaric, mas Darius não se fez de rogado e sorriu compreensivo.

– Quando a gente acabar, damos banho nele. Por que não vão reunir o pessoal e ir buscar Ava? – pediu, mesmo contra gosto os dois começaram a sair de casa – hei – chamou de novo, como se lembra-se de algo – Elijah está lá embaixo também levem ele com vocês.

– Para ir buscar Ava?

– Quase isso – murmurou Darius voltando-se para Andrei que agora tentava confortar Damon que se debatia – podem ir pessoal, agora é comigo.

Quando os dois mesmo confusos saíram do quarto, ele voltou-se para Andrei que ainda estava tentando manter Damon firme em seu sono.

– Anna Miller te entregou o relatório? – questionou. Andrei ergueu os olhos para o irmão com um olhar que transmitia sua certeza – depois do que leu, quer realmente fazer isso?

– Não temos muita escolha – disse o russo tentando suavizar seus sentimentos, já que Damon parecia se debater mais ainda ao sentir a ira crescente dentro de si – tudo o que acontecer a partir de agora será uma consequência dos atos dela.

– Não tiro sua razão – disse Darius se aproximando da cama – só temo como essa coisa toda vai acabar.

– Vamos ficar bem Darius, não se preocupe – disse Andrei – será que você pode nos conectar agora?

– Claro – disse o outro percebendo que havia esquecido o real motivo de sua visita. Ele deu a volta na cama se colocando ao lado de Andrei – você precisa dormir.

– Não sei se consigo fazer isso – disse o russo respirando fundo e fechando os olhos – um estado de meditação profunda serve?

– Não, mas como é você vou fazer uma oferta especial.

– Darius sem brincadeiras por favor – pediu Andrei recostando-se na poltrona, o senhor dos sonhos revirou os olhos.

– Os anos passam e seu humor não muda – resmungou – pensei que depois de casado você ia relaxar.

– Darius! – advertiu Andrei.

– Tá foi mal, relaxa aí que eu não faço milagre – Andrei fechou os olhos contendo-se para não quebrar o pescoço do irmão e por fim entregou-se ao mundo dos sonhos para iniciar a fusão.

_Eles saíram do quarto, eles saíram da casa, eles saíram dessa realidade. Andrei se viu naquele lugar montado com tanto esmero por Darius para dar conforto aos dois. Era um quarto que dava acesso a um belo jardim, o cenário sempre retrataria um dia de sol, onde a temperatura era aceitável, o quarto possuía decoração elisabetana, nada de muito luxo, apenas toques sutis._

_Ele atravessou as portas francesas que davam acesso a jardim para encontrar Damon sentado em uma esteira no chão cheia de almofadas, o rapaz dormia pacificamente sendo protegido pelos galhos de arvore que impediam que o sol machucasse uma pálida pele._

_Andrei se aproximou sorridente se inclinando para sentar ao lado do rapaz, assim que se aproximou os olhos de Damon se abriram como que por atração._

– _Bom dia minha vida – murmurou Andrei retirando algumas mechas de cabelo da face do menor. Damon retribuiu o sorriso amigavelmente enquanto se sentava para ficar mais próximo do outro._

– _Está atrasado – disse ainda o encarando – desmaiei a quase dez..._

– _Eu sei – disse ele interrompendo o rapaz – seu irmão e aquele caçador queriam te dar banho..._

– _Não deixe eles fazerem isso, doí muito – comentou com uma careta, Andrei sorriu ainda acariciando a face de Damon, o moreno o fitou amando o carinho que lhe era feito – como estamos?_

– _Não sei – disse o russo sincero, principalmente por que agora não conseguia mais mentir para Damon – eles encontraram Sofia, estão trazendo ela de volta._

– _Quanto tempo?_

– _Ela deve chegar hoje à noite, não tenho certeza – disse Andrei respirando fundo – mandei seu irmão ir buscar Ava._

– _Sozinho? – questionou Damon agora assustado._

– _É Damon sozinho, por que agora que somos casados quero que Stefan morra – respondeu o outro sarcasticamente levando uma tapa no ombro – hei, não acha que estou suportando dor demais para você infligir mais um machucado em mim?_

– _Isso não é nada comparado ao que eu estou passando aqui – murmurou o moreno ainda irritado pela brincadeira. Andrei mordeu os lábios, desgostoso pelo comentário._

– _Me desculpe..._

– _Não precisa – interrompeu Damon se aproximando e recostando-se no outro, Andrei o acolheu como pode o envolvendo em seus braços. Os dois ainda ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos até que Damon murmurou – o que vem agora?_

– _Onde você parou? – questionou entrelaçando os dedos com os do rapaz, fazendo as alianças se encontrarem. Damon pareceu ponderar sobre a questão ate finalmente responder._

– _Ele me jogou em uma masmorra – murmurou não querendo falar aquilo em voz alta, Andrei o apertou mais junto de si como se quisesse proteger o menor do que estava para acontecer._

– _Você está..._

– _Estou bem ferrado acredite – murmurou o rapaz olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas – acho que perdi a voz..._

– _Suas cordas vocais estouraram – explicou – não lembro direito, mas tem uma luxação na parte interna da coxa, uma dica, não mexa naquilo._

– _Mensagem recebida – murmurou o rapaz fechando os olhos aguardando a resposta – Andrei..._

– _Ele vai mandar cinco ou seis guardas, você não vai perceber quantos são por que afinal de contas, vai esta muito ocupado – disse baixinho fazendo o rapaz estremecer – mas só amanhã pela manhã, com sorte, vamos ter acabado com isso antes de chegar até lá..._

– _E caso não acabe? – conseguiu dizer Damon tentando controlar seus tremores._

– _Vai acabar – confirmou Andrei não querendo cogitar a hipótese – minha paciência finalmente chegou ao fim, não vou deixa-la mais fazer isso conosco._

– _Ela não vai – respondeu Damon voltando-se para Andrei – eu só preciso que você me tire disso e eu faço o resto..._

– _Damon, não sabemos se isso vai funcionar, é mais seguro..._

– _Confie em mim – pediu o menor com a mesma determinação que Andrei havia lhe pedido há algumas semanas atrás. O russo acenou timidamente e o envolveu novamente nos braços._

– _Eu confio – disse baixinho ainda segurando Damon junto de si – só não quero que se machuque._

– _Vamos por um fim nisso – disse o rapaz pacientemente se afastando, mas ainda segurando a face de Andrei – mas preciso que pare de absorver minha dor._

– _O que? – questionou Andrei confuso – Damon se eu não o fizer..._

– _Eu sei que está te deixando fraco e por mais que eu te ame, não importa o seu poder, no momento eu não preciso de você fraco._

– _Não vou deixar você levar tudo sozinho – retorquiu Andrei – são minhas lembranças, por minha culpa você esta morrendo naquela cama..._

– _Eu não vou morrer – disse Damon mais uma vez mostrando confiança – você me ajudou muito desde o começo, mas chegou ha hora de você sair de perto de mim e começar a articular o fim disso, eu preciso que pare de tentar me proteger e comece a se proteger._

– _Damon..._

– _Não estamos discutindo isso – disse o rapaz serio sentando-se no colo do esposo – vai ser assim e ponto, precisamos de você forte quando chegar a hora, isso só será possível quando você me deixar cuidar disso sozinho – Andrei parecia à beira do desespero, só em pensar em deixar Damon administrando tudo aquilo sozinho, ele sentia seu estomago revirar._

– _Será por pouco tempo, eu te juro – disse finalmente cedendo e Damon sorriu com a preocupação do outro – não me olhe assim, só me faz sentir-me pior por deixa-lo._

– _É por pouco tempo juro – riu Damon beijando finalmente os lábios do esposo, mas Andrei o afastou..._

– _Não amor, eu não quero que se desgaste... – mas Damon o repreendeu com o olhar._

– _Andrei isso é um sonho, não vai me desgastar- tentou argumentar, mas Andrei fez que não com a cabeça começando a ajeitar Damon em seu colo – hei, você não me quer mais? E nossa lua de mel?_

– _Quando você estiver 100% - disse o outro – nos vamos viajar para um lugar bem movimentado, onde ninguém nos conheça e conseguiremos agir como um casal normal._

– _Isso é um bom plano – murmurou o rapaz recostando-se no peito de esposo – podemos ir para o Brasil..._

– _Klaus e os irmãos fundaram uma cidade aqui nos Estados Unidos, que não me lembro no nome, podíamos ir lá depois – comentou abraçando o menor – acho que poucas pessoas lá sabem quem eu sou._

– _Então está decidido, na lua de mel vamos cair na estrada – Andrei acenou em concordância – quando tudo acabar, vamos retomar nossa vida._

– _Assim espero – concordou Damon fechando os olhos sentindo a brisa da projeção de seu sonho os agraciar, foi naquele ambiente de paz que ele conseguiu murmurar – como conseguiu sobreviver aquilo?_

– _Eu não sei – respondeu Andrei também amando a calmaria – podemos discutir isso depois, quando essa não for a nossa realidade?_

– _Podemos sim – e fechou os olhos simplesmente apreciando o ato de estarem juntos, mesmo que seja em um plano irreal._

**Casa dos Yutshonw (21:30)**

– A casa esta vazia – disse Stefan se aproximando da propriedade junto com Klaus.

– As aparências enganam meu amigo – disse Klaus olhando as luzes apagadas. O vento frio da noite havia tornado aquele belo e receptivo jardim em um lugar sombrio e pouco convidativo, a enorme e branca casa de Andrei parecia mais uma casa de filme de terror.

– Não quero ser estraga prazeres – disse Elijah – mas acho que tem mais alguém além de nós aqui.

– Não são pessoas – disse Anna Petrova olhando uma ventania começar a rodear a casa – é Ian tentando fechar a casa com o vento.

– Se ele fechar a casa como vamos entrar? – questionou Stefan voltando-se para a moça, ele virou-se para o homem de cabelos curtos e de expressão pouco amigável que vinha atrás deles. Ian não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito em vir ate aqui, pelo contrario, havia expressado sua vontade de ir buscar a irmã em Paris a todos, só ficou por que Andrei em pessoa havia pedido.

– Vou abrir os escudos por alguns minutos e vocês vão entrar – disse em seu tom de voz digno de um tenor – apenas saiam de lá com ela.

– Eu vou distrair nossa lobinha – disse Klaus dando um passo em direção a casa, mas Stefan o segurou pelo braço.

– Nossa lobinha?

– Andrei não te contou? – disse Elijah para Stefan – para chegarmos ate Ava, temos de derrubar a Anna original.

– Como é? Vamos ter de derrubar a filha do Andrei?

– Tá vendo por que precisamos de tanta gente – disse Klaus dando um tapinha nas costas de Stefan – pra sua sorte, eu e Elijah somos os primeiros vampiros que Andrei criou, então talvez a gente tenha uma chance.

– O que não estão me contando – questionou Stefan ainda segurando o braço de Klaus – quem é Ava?

– Stefan – disse Ian chamando a atenção para si – não podemos de dizer, faz parte do feitiço, é uma verdade quem de tem ser dita pelas pessoas certas na hora certa.

– E agora eu posso lhe garantir não é a hora certa – disse Klaus olhando agora para casa. Stefan pareceu meu convencido e por fim voltou-se para Klaus.

– Você tem um plano?

– Claro que tenho – disse o hibrido sorrindo – não morrer hoje – e com isso se desvencilhou do vampiro e junto com Anna Petrova e Elijah começaram a caminhar para casa, sem alternativa Stefan os seguiu.

Aquela situação era de longe a pior possível.

**Casa dos Salvatore**

Darius saiu da casa em direção aos carros estacionados praticamente correndo com Elena em seu encalço, os dois observaram como Aleksander retirava do veiculo um caixão de madeira enorme e o erguia como se ele fosse feito de plástico.

– Onde ela está? – questionou o senhor dos sonhos para Duane que saia do carro tranquilamente.

– Aí dentro – disse apontando para o caixão – trouxeram ela?

– Eles já foram busca-la – disse o rapaz observando Aleksander entrar na casa com aquilo – preparei a sala e mandei todos saírem.

– E por que você ainda está aqui? – questionou para Elena – não pode haver nenhum terceiro aqui, apenas nós e Damon.

– Eu vou ficar até ter certeza que vai dar certo, seja lá o que vocês estejam fazendo, eu vou esperar o Stefan voltar – disse a moça Duane acenou timidamente e seguiu para dentro da casa. Por fim Adriana saiu do veículo.

– Onde está Marco? – questionou Darius a irmã, ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

– Acertando as contas meu querido, acertando as contas – e saiu para dentro da casa.


	32. Brincadeira de Criança

As janelas estavam abertas fazendo a brisa adentrar no quarto lotado de coisas, as cortinas recém-instaladas mostravam que lá fora estava prestes a cair uma tempestade, e que o mundo deveria correr desesperadamente para fugir daquela fúria. Em meio aquele furacão, e toda aquela agitação meteorológica, o único ocupante daquele cômodo prestes a inundar, estava deitado na cama, como se estivesse morto.

Os trovões eram tão fortes e poderosos que acordariam qualquer um, mas o mundo dos sonhos que ele havia sido jogado o privava de sentir qualquer receio naquele meio.

No andar de baixo os gritos de uma discussão mediúnica entre os membros das famílias mais problemática do mundo, não o afetavam. A casa por sua vez tremia temerosa pelo resultado daquele encontro e pelo que a tempestade prometia, foi depois de um trovão que à atmosfera mudou.

Como se tivesse recebido uma corrente elétrica do trovão o rapaz que antes parecia morto, despertou.

Primeiro o ar invadiu seus pulmões agressivamente, depois a escuridão tornou-se luz, os sons dos gritos que vinha da sala e da tempestade lá fora invadiu sua audição, sentou-se de súbito, sentindo seu corpo doer como nunca no processo, seu despertar era quase como renascer.

Olhou a sua volta procurando algo que o ajudasse, não precisava de muita informação, só essencial para fazer o que tinha de fazer. Ainda exasperado com a quantidade de ar em seus pulmões ele voltou seu olhar para a cama encharcada de sangue.

- And... – tentou chamar em voz rouca, fechou os olhos sentindo sua garganta doer. Tinha de se acalmar, Andrei havia cumprido a parte dele, bastava seguir e tudo chegaria ao final.

Sabendo que essa seria uma atitude insana, ele se ergueu da cama sentindo suas pernas inertes chegando ao limite, o sangue agora começando a escorrer entre suas pernas.

Com a certeza que algo havia sido rompido ele seguiu em seus passos não se importando mais com a dor, ela agora era sua amiga, depois de todo esse tempo, ela fazia parte dele, e justamente sua amiga que lhe daria forças para concluir essa caminhada, só mais esses passos, e tudo estaria acabado.

**Brincadeira de criança**

**Casa dos Yutshonw (algumas horas antes)**

Stefan olhou ao redor da casa analisando cada canto. Klaus parecia menos receoso, por isso andava sem preocupação aparente.

- Não devíamos esta procurando por Ava? – questionou a voz controlada de Elijah.

- Ainda não - disse Klaus caminhando pela sala de dois ambientes - nosso alvo, no presente momento é um pouco maior e morde – Anna Petrova que vinha logo atrás dele parou onde estava e engoliu em seco.

- E provavelmente são duas - disse olhando para o lado escuro da sala. O grupo parou, cada um em sua posição para então ouvir um rosnado baixo vindo da escuridão no lado esquerdo da sala.

- Duas...? – começou Stefan observando a silhueta de algo realmente grande no escuro.

- Uma cópia pode ser copiada - murmurou a moça dando um passo para trás junto com os demais, mas foram parados por outro rosnado vindo do outro lado da sala, eles se viraram para ver o vulto se aproximando da claridade.

- Como isso é possível? - questionou Klaus para a moça.

- Apenas a bruxa que cria a cópia consegue duplicá-la - murmurou a bruxa fechando os pulsos - não sei enquanto a vocês rapazes, mas mediante a atual conjuntura, acho uma boa ideia a gente se separar.

- Concordo - disseram os três quando uma loba do tamanho de um leão saiu da escuridão avançando no grupo.

Klaus abaixou-se quando a loba passou por cima dele, no mesmo instante que as mãos de Anna Petrova ficaram em chamas criando uma barreira entre eles a outra loba que parecia determinada a seguir o exemplo de sua cópia.

Stefan e Klaus correram mais determinados pelos corredores adentrando na casa, enquanto Elijah puxava Anna Petrova da linha de tiro.

- Se abaixa - gritou Klaus, Stefan ô fez sentindo o vulto passar próximo a ele, a loba parou absolutamente furiosa do outro lado da sala tentando se firmar no piso polido, rosnando furiosa - Oi pra você também querida - e a loba avançou no original, que a segurou com força, Stefan tentou dar a volta e segurar a loba por trás para ajudar Klaus, mas ela se debateu empurrando-o contra parede enquanto abocanhava de jeito o braço de Klaus.

O hibrido socou a loba lutando desesperadamente para livrar-se da mordida, mas sua mandíbula parecia ser feita de aço, mesmo para um original. Loba bateu com Stefan mais vezes na parede até que ele a soltou, sacudindo-se cada vez mais irritada e atirou Klaus tão forte o que loiro atravessou a parede invadindo a cozinha.

Não satisfeita ela deu um urro de felicidade, voltando-se furiosa para Stefan pronto para atacá-lo de novo, quando já se posicionava uma rajada de fogo atacou-a chamado sua atenção.

- Hei sua frigida dos infernos vem aqui se meter com alguém do seu tamanho - gritou uma Anna Petrova visivelmente machucada. Como esperado ela largou Stefan indo de encontro à irmã. Quando estava livre o vampiro ergueu-se cambaleante buscando situar-se em meio aquela situação estranha.

Do outro lado da cozinha Klaus se erguia igualmente desnorteado, mal se pós de pé, o vulto de Elijah passou por ele sendo seguido por outra loba furiosa, com uma estaca enfiada nas costas.

- Para chão - mandou Elijah e Klaus obedeceu, a estaca nas costas de Anna começou a pegar fogo, quando o fogo começou a consumi-la ela atirou-se no chão em agonia, tentando apagar as chamas.

- É nossa chance - disse Stefan ficando de pé tentando chegar à escada, a loba em combustão pareceu entender a mensagem e deixou sua dor de lado e atacou o vampiro mais uma vez, Elijah e Klaus correram até Stefan tentando arrancar de uma vez por todas a cabeça da loba, mas era tarde, ela abocanhou dessa vez a perna de Stefan pronto para arrancá-la.

Klaus e Elijah pularam sobre ela, mas a loba, com uma pata a prendeu a mão de Elijah fazendo-a queimar no processo, parecia que o fato de esta sendo carbonizada viva não a impedia de continuar seu ataque, eles puxaram-na tentando evitar morrer no processo, mas ela era forte, o fedor de pelo e carne queimada se misturava com sangue, trazendo o fétido odor de putrefação à tona.

Quando os três vampiros não mais suportavam o calor das chamas que envolvia a loba eles a soltaram e ela com represaria enfincou agarrou mais profundamente na perna de Stefan e o atirou do outro lado da sala, o vampiro foi de encontro à parede sentindo seu corpo ser esmagado com o impacto, tendo por sua vez sua perna estraçalhada.

Klaus e Elijah se afastaram a ponto de ver a loba em chamas que sangrava e urrava de ira voltar-se contra eles.

- Ela não pode morrer - disse a voz de Anna Petrova chegando à cozinha, tentando segurar a outra através de um escudo de força - e não vão parar por nada.

- Então temos um problema - disse Klaus limpando o sangue da boca e voltando-se para Elijah - alguma ideia?

- Eu tive há dois anos, não nos metermos com assuntos de Andrei.

- Tarde demais - disse Klaus quando a loba em chamas avançou neles novamente. Klaus abaixou-se mais uma vez, mas sentiu as garras da loba em chamas rasgar suas costas, do outro lado da sala Stefan se erguia com dificuldade se apoiando nos móveis, sua perna agora estraçalhada sangrava no chão da sala.

Anna Petrova deu a volta na sala não conseguindo mais conter a irmã no escudo, e tentou atraí-la para longe de Stefan e dos outros, mas a loba era mais agiu e a agarrou pela perna, a bruxa bateu de cara no chão quebrando o nariz no processo enquanto era arrastada pela perna para junto à fera, ela ainda tentou pensar em algum feitiço, mas a dor em seu nariz não ajudava, quando já estava sem esperança, pronta para sentir o ataque da irmã ela encolheu-se só não sentir... nada.

Pois uma mão forte agarrou a loba pelo pescoço e a atirou do outro lado da sala, em sua outra mão queimando em chamas estava a segunda loba que se debatia enquanto era estrangulada pela enorme e cruel mão de Marco.

- Olá minha amada – disse o mestre dos lobos mostrando seus traços animalescos enquanto cumprimentava sua antiga amada que agora rosnava furiosa do outro lado da sala – eu já disse que não gosto de fale comigo assim.

- Marco... – chamou Anna Petrova sendo erguida com ajuda de Klaus. Ela conseguia ver Elijah ajudando Stefan a se afastar.

- Vão buscar Ava – mandou o lobo – eu cuido dela – e sem precisar de outra ordem Klaus pegou Anna pelo braço e os dois subiram as escadas para o andar superior – vocês dois saiam daqui – pediu Marco para Stefan e Elijah, o original assentiu e puxou Stefan para fora da casa, por mais que ele fosse um original, aquela briga estava muito além do que ele conseguia administrar.

**Casa dos Salvatore**

- Estamos quase prontos – disse Adriana ajudando a afastar o ultimo móvel da sala abrindo espaço para Lien terminar o circulo – Marco deu notícias?

- Só espero que ele não mate Anna. – disse Andrei enquanto abria o caixão que Sofia estava lacrada. O russo jogou o que restou da loira no chão no centro do circulo – Boa noite Sofia, fez boa viagem?

Com um baque surdo um corpo ensanguentado e quase completamente mutilado caiu no chão, não havia como associar aquela figura trapeada a elegante moça francesa que praticamente planava pela casa há algumas semanas atrás.

- Vá para o inferno – disse a moça tentando se recompor, mas cada pedacinho do seu corpo parecia necessitar de costura.

- Não seja dramática Sofia – disse Duane arrastando a irmã pelo pé para fora do circulo – você sabia que isso iria acontecer se fugisse.

- Vão todos vocês para o inferno – disse ela quanto era apoiada junto à parede – quando isso acabar eu juro que vou me certificar que cada um de vocês vai pra lá.

- Quando isso acabar podemos fazer o que você quiser – disse Andrei se aproximando dela – podemos até ir às compras eu sei como você ama compras.

- Estragaram meus sapatos – disse a moça tentando fazer com que a pele do seu tórax não saísse por completo.

- Lhe compro novos sapatos – sugeriu Andrei com toda a paz que ainda possuía – posso até te reconstituir de cima abaixo, em todo o seu esplendor, mas preciso que você faça uma coisinha para mim antes.

- Não vou chama-la – disse Sofia fechando os olhos.

- Só preciso que chame quando chegar a sua vez – disse o outro – ainda lembra como se faz isso?

- Eu não vou fazer – disse a loira finalmente encarando Andrei – quando ela se revelar ninguém vai detê-la.

- Isso não faz parte dos nossos planos, acredite – disse Darius ajudando Elena a levar mais cadeiras para fora da sala – a proposito você está ótima para quem foi mutilada.

- Sempre um cavalheiro – disse a moça respirando fundo assistindo o irmão sair com Elena – por que não é como o Darius? – perguntou a moça voltando-se para Andrei.

- Por que alguém tem de ser o cretino da família – disse se ajoelhando para ficar cara a cara com ela. A loira ergueu os olhos, decidida.

- Não há saída para isso Andrei, ela não é governada por ninguém – Andrei sorriu tristemente e por fim murmurou.

- Está esquecendo de uma coisa – disse tirando uma mecha ensanguentada do rosto da irmã – Ivana fez a passagem...

- Ela é mais forte que todos nós, ela fez a passagem e ainda está aqui – vociferou irritada pela loucura do irmão – ela dominou o outro lado...

- Ela não dominou o outro lado – respondeu Andrei pacientemente – ela está viva apenas isso.

- Quem vai à força não pode reviver Andrei – retrucou apontando o obvio para o irmão.

- Pode sim, se tiver uma promessa de vida com você – finalizou Andrei, e Sofia arregalou os olhos desprendendo os lábios, o outro pareceu entender a necessidade de explicação da irmã e continuou – quando aconteceu, quando ela atravessou, ela tentou levar Damon junto. Pensei que era alguém do outro lado arrastando-o junto com ela, mas na verdade era apenas ela forçando Damon a atravessar.

- Não eram eles...?

- Não – disse Duane se aproximando dos dois – era ela e como sempre, no ultimo ato acabou passando a perna nos otários mais uma vez.

- Eu perguntei o que eles queriam para deixar Damon comigo e alguém que eu jugava ser do outro lado pediu uma vida, então e a dei, mesmo que fosse uma das de Damon, nem quis saber para que iriam usar, apenas entreguei – o queixo da moça caiu.

- Ela está...

- Viva – completou Aleksander – fez o mesmo ciclo que todos nos, só que foi esperta o suficiente para não contar a ninguém...

- Frente a isso eu vou perguntar mais uma vez – disse Andrei cheio de calma – quando chegar a hora, você vai chama-la? – a loira endureceu o queixo, tornando-se por sua vez visivelmente irritada, aquilo era mais do que uma mentira, aquilo era traição.

- Tragam aquela vadia miserável aqui – disse a loira e Andrei finalmente sorriu.

- Fico feliz em contar com a sua colaboração – disse o russo se erguendo e abrindo espaço para Lucia, que se aproximou pronta para restaurar a irmã. Estavam todos juntos afinal, contra uma causa que merecia essa união.

**Casa dos Yutshonw**

Klaus e Anna chegaram ao andar de cima olhando para os corredores, a bruxa puxou o hibrido para o quarto de Ava e os dois pararam a portal.

- Você tem um plano? – questionou o loiro indeciso.

- Tenho sim – disse a bruxa – fique atrás de mim.

- Eu me sentiria bem melhor se você compartilhasse seus planos comigo – insistiu o loiro, mas a bruxa foi até uma das mesinhas que ficavam no corredor e pegou uma pequena decoração, era uma carruagem russa em cobre. Ele ergueu o objeto, sentindo seu peso e concluiu que era pesado o suficiente – Anna?

- Isso serve – e sem aviso prévio a moça adentrou no quarto, a figura pequena e inocente de Ava olhou para ela com um olhar assustado, mas isso não compadecer a moça que pegou a peça de cobre e deferiu um golpe certeiro na cabeça da criança fazendo-a rachar, a pequena caiu inconsciente no chão enquanto uma poça de sangue se formava ao seu redor.

- Sutil como um elefante – comentou Klaus olhando a criança desacordada no chão – olha eu tenho vários títulos, mas assassino de criancinhas estava em falta, obrigada por ajudar a conseguir esse.

- Missão cumprida amor, é isso que interessa – disse ela erguendo o corpo com um gesto de mão – vamos embora, estamos atrasados.

- Você quem manda, irmã do ano – disse Klaus quando Anna passou por ele com o corpo da criança levitando a sua frente.

**Casa dos Salvatore**

- É melhor você ir Elena – disse Andrei juntando-se ao grupo do lado de fora da casa, Elena conversava com Pierro o recluso e quieto irmão do meio.

- Stefan e outros ainda não voltaram – disse a moça apreensiva – talvez algo tenha dado errado.

- Se tivesse dado algo errado eu saberia – disse Andrei – provavelmente estão a caminho.

- Tem certeza que não posso ficar? – questionou a moça – posso cuidar do Damon, ou isso também vai envolver ele?

- De certa forma – disse Pierre – com um pouco de sorte ele não vai precisar fazer muito.

- Com um pouco de sorte – riu Andrei respirando fundo – não se trata de esforço físico, se trata de algo um pouco mais especifico.

- Como o que? – questionou a moça, mas Andrei não se deu ao trabalho de responder, por isso Pierre começou.

- Quando éramos crianças – iniciou cauteloso sendo observado de perto por Andrei – vivíamos em um lugar bem grande e cheio de cômodos muito loucos para nos esconder, nem sempre ficávamos juntos, então quando precisávamos nos reunir o nosso... – e parou no meio da historia tentando medir o que ia dizer, até que Andrei o complementou.

- ...Tutor – disse arrancando um sorriso de Pierre.

- É! Nosso tutor – continuou – fez algo para facilitar esse processo, então ele pegava um de nos e começava uma contagem de um a doze.

- Não entendi – disse Elena, e Andrei se meteu na conversa.

- É mais como um Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo forçado ligado a magia negra – disse o russo fazendo uma careta por lembrar algo – então quando um começava a contar, os outros eram obrigados a continuar, para que o outro ouvisse sua conta.

- Parece uma besteira, mas é sempre assim, se eu começo com...

- Não – advertiu Andrei – não comece.

- Ok – conformou-se – é isso, quando um não respondia acabava atacado por uma dor terrível, o que o obriga a se revelar para que o anterior ouvisse sua conta e que ele ouvisse o final da conta do próximo... está me entendo?

- Estou e isso não me parece uma boa perspectiva – disse Elena – mas o que isso tem haver com...

- Elena você é uma moça inteligente, acho a essa altura já conseguiu juntar os fios e sabe com quem estamos lidando – disse Andrei encarando-a, a moça o olhou ainda confusa e só então lembrou-se de algo.

- Stefan foi buscar Ava...

- Mas não é Ava que tem de completar a conta é? – disse Pierre virando-se para a entrada onde dois carros se aproximavam. Andrei olhou para o relógio e respirou fundo.

- Um pouco atrasado, mas na hora – disse – é a sua deixa Elena, obrigado pela ajuda.

O carro parou na entrada, assim que as portas se abriram Marco saiu do carro levando um corpo inerte em uma mão, era ninguém menos do que Ava desacordada, havia sangue na cabeça da menina e o ferimento parecia grave.

- Pra dentro – mandou o lobisomem ainda meio descontrolado, Elena correu para dentro do carro onde Anna Petrova estava dirigindo, no banco de trás viu Elijah.

- Olá Elena – disse o rapaz.

- Onde está Stefan?

- No outro carro, como Nicklaus, eles estão com nossa amiga loba.

- Anna está viva?

- Metade dela tá – disse Anna Petrova arrancando da propriedade como se quisesse fugir daquele lugar.

Quando os dois carros saíram, Marco adentrou na casa e jogou o corpo da criança no meio da sala, no circulo que haviam desenhado.

- Estamos prontos? – questionou lobo.

- Bom estamos todos aqui – disse Sofia adentrando na sala mais restabelecida – vamos esperar ela acordar?

- Não – disse Andrei – o feitiço vai fazer isso por ela – os onze se alinharam um ao lado do outro e foi como se tivessem voltado ao passado, foi por apenas alguns segundos eles se encararam, sabendo que seus próximos passos levariam a condenação de um deles, o fim definitivo.

- Podemos? – murmurou Pierre olhando Ava praticamente morta no chão, quando todos pareciam devidamente focados – Ok, vamos lá.

- Um... – começou Marco.

- ...dois... – seguiu Ian.

-...três... – contou Adriana.

-...quatro... – emendou Duane.

-...cinco... – clamou Lien.

-...seis... – murmurou Lucia.

-...sete... – rosnou Aleksander.

-...oito... – juntou Darius.

-...nove...- sussurrou Sofia.

- ..dez... – disse Pierre.

-...onze...- finalizou Andrei.

A sala foi coberta por um silencio sepulcral enquanto os irmãos esperaram, por alguns segundos ele cogitou estar errado, mas suas duvidas morreram quando a menina começou a se mexer.

Primeiro foi como um acordar normal, ela abriu os olhos focando no teto como se nada mais existisse, mas só depois de um tempo, quando o pescoço começou a mover-se de forma horrenda que ele percebeu que todas as suas hipóteses estava corretas.

Ainda em silencio eles assistiram a pequena e inocente Ava deslocar cada osso de sue corpo com se eles fossem grandes demais para aquela garota, a boca da garota abriu-se revelando uma Arcádia dentaria que não lhe pertencia e assim como unhas que não condiziam consigo.

O corpo foi se esticando e por fim tomando uma forma de uma massa não construída, era muito bizarro para ser normal. Finalmente um grunhindo cortou o ar e trovões fortes cortaram o céu, precedendo uma forte tempestade que tomou conta da cidade. O circulo não se desfez por isso, apenas assistiram inabalados aquela transformação bizarra.

Quando o corpo destorcido começou a tomar força e finalmente se converteu ao ser de longos cabelos negros e pele perfeita, o som dos trovões tomaram conta de todo ar. O ultimo osso de seu braço deslocou e o corpo finalmente voltou a sua grandeza.

Não era mais uma menininha adorável que brincava de puxar os cabelos dos outros, e sorria para qualquer um. De pé, vívida e imponente como sempre foi, mas dessa vez corpórea e muito mais irritadiça, estava ninguém menos que Ivana.

- ...Doze – disse a bruxa.


	33. O Poder das Palavras

_Havia tanta gente, em sua grande maioria assassinos cruéis, convidados de Andrei, claro. Mas também havia pessoas boas, gente da própria Mystic Falls. Era uma mistura tão bizarra de criadores e criaturas que Damon não podia ficar 100% seguro da vida de seus convidados._

_– Devo começar a me preocupar com os nossos convidados? - questionou o rapaz sentando ao lado do esposo._

_– Não - disse o russo com veemência - são todos adultos, sabem dos meus poderes e de minha capacidade de quebrar os ossos deles caso algo saia do controle._

_– E o fotografo? - questionou o rapaz para o moço feliz que tirava fotos de todos._

_– Ele é convidado meu, queria algum registro da cerimonia que viesse de um profissional - disse Andrei pegando uma taça de champagne - Por que a desconfiança?_

_– Ele... ele não me parece confiável - murmurou mordendo os lábios, Andrei aproximou-se mais do esposo dando-lhe um beijo na nuca o fazendo arrepiar, varrendo as dúvidas de sua mente._

_– Ele fotografa para uma revista famosa, por isso o contratei - as palavras foram ditas com tanta delicadeza que levou alguns segundos para Damon processar e finalmente virar seus olhos claros e assustadores para o esposo._

_– Contratou um maldito paparazzi para registrar o nosso casamento? - acusou sentindo a ira tomar conta de si._

_– Contratei um fotografo muito bom e renomeado, que por coincidência do destino também fornece fotos de famoso para revistas - o rapaz congelou a face incrédula a medida que ouvia o discurso do esposo._

_– Consegue se ouvir falando?_

_– Minha vida, fiz ele assinar um contrato, ele só pode liberar as fotos daqui há 10 meses - tentou emendar Andrei, mas aquilo só piorou a situação._

_– Ele pode liberar as fotos? - voltou a questionar Damon agora se organizando melhor na cadeira para conseguir brigar com Andrei com mais facilidade - eu juro pelos que você tem de mais sagrado é melhor terminar esse raciocínio com algo brilhante, ou eu vou passar de casado para viúvo no mesmo dia._

_– Damon, eu... quero dizer, todos os meus 'eus' são figuras públicas, forjei minha morte a quase 20 anos, Anna começou a soltar imagens minhas recentemente, estou me expondo muito vindo trabalhar em Mystic Falls e assumindo um relacionamento com você, as pessoas já sabem só não sabem quem é você, e se vamos ficar casados pelo resto de nossas vidas eu sugiro que comece a se atualizar, pois o mundo onde eu infelizmente sou condicionado a viver é muito movimentado._

_– Eu não me inscrevi para isso - disse o garoto imediatamente fazendo menção de erguer-se, mas foi contido pelo braço de Andrei que o segurou - eu não sabia quem você era._

_– Viu, é por isso que de nos dois eu sou o que nunca é pego de surpresa, eu conheço meus inimigos - Damon ergueu a sobrancelha visivelmente ofendido._

_– Você sabe com quem está falando?_

_– E você sabe? - comentou Andrei, Damon ainda olhou para o esposo irritado antes de murmurar._

_– Podia pelo menos ter me avisado._

_– Amor todo mundo sabia..._

_– Mas eu não - interrompeu jogando-se na cadeira derrotado, ele ainda olhou o fotografo tirar um panorama geral da festa até murmurar - o quão... você sabe... em que nível você está... quero dizer, você é tipo estrela de cinema, rock star... ou aquelas pseudo celebridades de serie adolescente - Andrei sorriu com a pergunta se aproximando mais do esposo pegando sua mão e lhe dando um beijo casto._

_– Quer se preocupar com isso no dia do nosso casamento? - murmurou enquanto abria um belo sorriso para o esposo, Damon derreteu-se e fez que não com a cabeça - foi o que pensei._

_– Mas vamos ter essa conversa depois - insistiu e Andrei concordou com um sorriso - depois teremos todo tempo do mundo para milhares de conversar, todo tempo do mundo._

**O poder das palavras**

– Doze – disse a bruxa em sua voz firme. E a maldição do silencio mordaz invadiu aquela sala lotada de pessoas tão cheias de dúvidas e questionamentos – doze – repetiu a bruxa agora virando-se para cada um de seus irmãos – contei doze, e agora? Ninguém me serve nada?

– Vai ter muita sorte de não servir uma faca na sua traqueia – disse Sofia agora recuperada do choque de ver Ivana de pé novamente.

– Eu não tenho culpa que você é burra o suficiente para acreditar que eu escaparia – disse Ivana com entojo, e aquilo só atiçou a ira de Sofia que quase avançou na bruxa, sendo contida pelo aperto forte de Marco em seu braço – não Marco, deixa-a vir, você não deve nada a ela, ela ajudou Andrei e aquela vadia a acabar com a sua vida.

– Sua vaca miserável – gritou Sofia ficando descontrolada -manipuladora filha da mãe.

– Sofia! – advertiu Andrei calando a moça – não vamos nos atacar hoje, vamos apenas conversar – Ivana virou-se para ele lentamente com um sorriso característico nos lábios.

– Conversar?

– Isso mesmo, conversar – disse Andrei em uma calma fora do comum – queria esclarecer alguns pontos antes de manda-la para o inferno.

– Nosso inferno é um pouco diferente do inferno do pessoal daqui – comentou a moça colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – e de uma coisa eu sei, você consegue fazer muita coisa 'irmãozinho', mas não tem poder para me levar para lá.

– Como você vai parar lá não é importante, mas como temos algum tempo antes de isso acontecer eu queria que você me contasse como diabos conseguiu voltar do outro lado.

– Você sabe como eu voltei – riu a bruxa, mas a expressão de poucos amigos de Andrei a fez reconsiderar – naquela dia, o dia em que você me arrancou do seu amado sem pestanejar eu me vi em uma posição complicada, então me passei por um dos guardiões do outro lado e pedi a vida de Damon, eu sabia que sua preocupação não o deixaria ver a diferença, então investi nisso e você caiu, peguei a vida e guardei para mim.

– E demorou tanto tempo para usar por quê?

– Na verdade não demorei – continuou a bruxa - eu gastei minhas ultimas forças projetando minha a vida no corpo de uma velha em um sanatório próximo a Mystic Falls, ela já estava morrendo mesmo então fiquei por lá.

– De milhares de pessoas no mundo e você entrou em uma velha? – resmungou Ian fazendo uma careta.

– O que acha que eu sou? Idiota? – respondeu a bruxa para ele – vai me deixar terminar?

– Desculpe, não quis interromper – murmurou o rapaz meio envergonhado.

– A velha ficava em um alojamento ao lado do quarto de uma jovem, ela tinha distúrbio de personalidade, foi muito fácil persuadi-la a seduzir um dos carcereiros e fale-lo ceder. Nem preciso dizer que daí surgiu o meu novo corpo, que você adotou como... Ava.

– Você se apossou de um bebê quando ainda estava dentro da mãe – concluiu Adriana.

– Claro, uma mente não desenvolvida é muito mais fácil de moldar. E quando me foi conveniente, eu persuadi minha amada mamãe a fugir do sanatório e se jogar na estrada na frente de um certo carro desgovernado...

– Como você sabia...

– Eu tenho meus informantes – comentou – na verdade o seu menino nem bateu na gente, eu tive de matar aquela menina estupida para seguir com meu plano.

– Então foi por isso que eu não conseguir salvar a mãe, ela já estava morta - respondeu Andrei rindo da própria burrice.

– E eu sabia que o seu remoço eterno não ia permitir que essa criança vivesse sem ninguém por aí, sabendo que por causa do Damon ela havia perdido a mãe.

– A memoria de Damon...

– Apaguei no dia no acidente – murmurou começando a caminhar pelas bordas do círculo - e se não fosse aquele seu ataque de asma e aquele seu ataque de ciumes, ainda estaríamos jogando.

– E os primeiros ataques? - questionou Marco - quando ele começou a reviver...

– Esse foi mais fácil ainda - disse ela em um sorriso animador - esses vocês conseguiram detectar, o feitiço do prisioneiro.

– Mas não achamos a origem - justificou Lien.

– Não procuraram no lugar certo - ela então puxou uma mecha de cabelo amarrada em uma corda do bolso, e Andrei encaixou a peça no ato.

– Arrancou fios do cabelo dele naquela manhã - concluiu e a bruxa sorriu em resposta.

– Foi tão fácil - disse animada - tão divertido ver você brincando de casinha com ele, eu simplesmente não podia deixar vocês seguirem com aquilo, era felicidade demais.

– Eu tinha esse direito assim como todos vocês tiveram - começou o russo calmo, mas Ivana virou-se para ele com um sorriso maior ainda.

– Não, o seu direito acabou quando me privou de ter o que era meu - disse a bruxa em um tom mais elevado - por sua culpa meu amado morreu.

– Eram as vidas de Damon - retorquiu Andrei agora sentindo a irritação se apoderar dele - eu não tinha a obrigação de ceder nenhuma delas para aquele vadio - e com essa ultima Ivana se exaltou, quebrando-se em ira.

– Você se acha muito especial não é Andrei? Supremo, o ultimo, só por que conseguiu encontrar seu amado depois de tudo? Mas você não passa de um menino assustado, com medo da própria grandeza. Eu deveria ter sido suprema, eu deveria ser a ultima, foi por minha causa que estamos todos vivos, eu deveria ter sido a única.

– Mas não foi Ivana - gritou Adriana chamando a atenção do bruxa - conforme-se como todos nos, você perdeu.

– Eu não perco Adriana, isso são apenas etapas que tenho de burlar.

– ACABOU IVANA - gritou Ian não acreditando na insistência da irmã - NÃO TEM JOGO, NÃO TEM PROPOSITO, VOCÊ CHEGOU AO FIM DO TRILHO.

– O jogo só acaba quando eu digo que acaba - gritou para o outro furiosa.

– Por que tanta insistência - questionou incrédulo - por que esta fazendo isso com ele?

– Por que todo anjo precisa de um demônio para atormentá-lo - disse Ivana com desdem, e foi apenas isso que conseguiu dizer, por que com um rompante as portas do salão abriram e um vulto pálido coberto de sangue adentrou no salão decidido e cego de ódio.

Ivana virou-se para o vulto não menos que surpresa quando reconheceu a figura fragilizada de Damon sendo contida por Andrei, que o impedia de avançar ao mesmo tempo que o ajudava a manter-se de pé.

– Olha quem veio para festa? - disse a bruxa finalmente recobrando a fala e sorrindo para a destruição que era o garoto - minha obra de arte, em que posso ajudá-lo querido? Precisa de auxilio para dormir? - mas a resposta fragilizada e franzina que era esperada nunca veio, Damon pareceu munir-se de suas ultimas forças e gritou para que todo salão ouvisse.

– Eu quero que você vá pro inferno, que volte pro buraco de onde você veio e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas – gritou descontrolado, ele sabia o peso de suas palavras, sabia o que aquela sentença acarretaria – saia das nossas vidas e nunca mais se atreva a aparecer na minha frente sua aberração, nunca mais .

Ivana o olhou chocada por alguns minutos, e o silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez no recinto, cortando apenas pela respiração irregular do rapaz ao fazer tamanho esforço. O sorriso da bruxa não diminuiu, mas ela não se moveu, ao invés disso ergueu seus olhos para Andrei confusa.

– Ele...

– Você morreu Ivana - disse Andrei agarrando Damon mais junto de si, agora suportando todo o peso do menino que não tinha mas forças para se manter de pé - sua vida não depende mais da minha, mas sim da dele.

E como se as peças se encaixassem com precisão em sua mente Ivana voltou-se para o rapaz furiosa, mas a algo a deteve. A bruxa tentou se mover mais uma vez, sem sucesso, só na segunda tentativa que percebeu... ela estava virando pedra.

Em choque pleno, ela começou a gritar desesperada, sabendo o que aquilo significava, a barra do vestido presa ao chão a impedia de prosseguir, como ultimo recurso começou a implorar ajuda aos irmãos, mas nenhum deles se moveu. Era finalmente chegado o fim de Ivana.

– Não olhe minha vida - murmurou Andrei ao ouvido de Damon, mas o rapaz nem piscava os olhos. Havia escutado tudo atrás da porta, cada uma das armações de Ivana, ele merecia vê-la morrer, mais que todos naquela sala, Damon merecia assistir cada grito de desespero daquela mulher.

– Vá para inferno sua vadia - disse quando a bruxa virou pedra por completo. Quando uma escultura do que era Ivana ficou no centro da sala, Damon desejou ter forças para avançar nela e atirá-la no chão, quebrando-a em pedacinhos, mas já havia feito demais, estava no limite.

– Acabou - disse Andrei chamando a atenção do rapaz para si - ela não sera mais um problema.

– Certo - murmurou o rapaz sentindo um alivio dentro de si, os outros integrantes da sala começaram a se mover trazendo-os de volta a realidade, só quando o rapaz relaxou os músculos que ele sentiu o que estava acontecendo - Andrei...

– Eu sei - disse o russo pegando o rapaz no colo correndo com ele para cima, o sangue voltando a correr pela coxa do rapaz - vou dar um jeito nisso...

– Eu... - começou, mas a dor voltou a se alastrar em suas pernas e suas partes a doer - ... como... por... eu pensei...

– Você acordou minha vida, o pesadelo acabou, mas isso não apaga o que aconteceu - disse correndo escadas acima com alguém do seu lado - sua caminhada foi quase suicida.

Damon não se importou de responder, por que ele sabia que existia algo muito errado acontecendo com ele, não devia ter feito tanto esforço, depois de tantos anos sofrendo do mesmo mal ainda não havia aprendido que fazer esforços em suas condições só pioram o seu quadro.

– Vou fazer parar, se acalme - murmurou Andrei deitando o rapaz na cama, ele sentiu o quarto girar provavelmente pela perda do sangue. Seu esposo ergueu o blusão para fazer o feitiço, para aliviar aquela dor que tanto o perseguia de uma vez por todas, mas algo ocorreu ao menino que antes que a mão firme de Andrei tocasse sua pele ele segurou-a delicadamente, o detendo.

– Não - pediu sentindo a dor tomar conta dele, Andrei o encarou desesperado, o que era aquilo agora?

– Vou fazer o sangramento parar, eu prometo que ficara bem juro.

– Não quero magia - disse sentindo algo romper dentro de si de novo, o que se o fez engasgar no suspiro.

– Você ficou louco? - vociferou Andrei irritado pela teimosia do menino que parecia quase azul de tão pálido - preciso estancar o sangramento agora, ou talvez seja tarde.

– Não... - murmurou encolhendo-se sentindo o jorro de sangue entre suas pernas - sem... magia... por..por favor - pediu agora encolhendo-se na cama e começando a chorar, Andrei passou a mão pelos cabelos desesperado, ele ergueu o olhar para Adriana, procurando uma solução.

A loira ainda olhou o menino se contorcer em dor, mas apenas deu um sorriso triste para Andrei.

– É o direito dele Andrei, apenas dessa vez, faça com o corpo dele o que ele pedir - o russo engoliu em seco encarando o esposo novamente.

– Liguem para o Dr. Watson e peça que prepare o centro cirúrgico para mim, com urgência - disse por fim.

Adriana se ergueu correndo para o andar de baixo, enquanto Andrei se viu sem alternativa, tinha de fazer isso, devia isso a Damon, devia ao rapaz o poder da escolha, entre viver ou morrer


	34. Tempo ao tempo - parte 01

**6 meses depois**

O carnaval de Nova Orleans era conhecido mundialmente como o lugar onde os budas ditosos construíram sua casa. A cidade era grande, animada, cheia de gente e parecia nunca dormir, essa época principalmente. Com esse pensamento de multidão, que vários casais se resguardavam para conseguir proliferar seu amor em público, ou ate em becos escondidos.

Era um exemplo de um jovem casal que se fundia em plena rua, em um dos becos próximo a multidão, em um embaralhado de pernas e braços, amassos e gemidos, um barulho de reclamação os fez parar.

– Procure um quarto - berrou Damon assustando o casal que com um pulo se afastou dando passagem para o moreno pelo corredor, seguido por um Andrei visivelmente envergonhado pela impaciência do esposo. Os dois passaram pelo beco caindo novamente na muvuca de gente que ia e vinha de todas as partes batendo e tudo que viam pela frente. Percebendo que aquela zona era muito movimentada, Andrei adiantou-se pegando a mão do esposo para não perder-se.

– Precisava ser tão grosso? - resmungou o outro achegando-se no menor, que parecia cada passo mais irritado pela felicidade da multidão.

– Você queria o que? Que eu ficasse assistindo? - retrucou enquanto avançava pela multidão ignorando os gritos de felicidade e os confetes que caiam em seu cabelo.

– Não, mas que não tentasse matar todo mundo que vê pela frente - pediu Andrei, e aquilo foi um basta para a fragilizada paciência de Damon, o moreno virou-se para o esposo serio e Andrei congelou sabendo que havia falado demais.

– Eu estou cansado, com fome, meus pés estão doendo, estou com dor de cabeça, com dor e com tesão, e no momento não posso aliviar nenhuma dessas sensações até chegar na maldita casa de Klaus, então até lá, não reclame do meu comportamento - disse o rapaz virando-se para multidão e começando a puxar Andrei por ela.

O russo tentou processar a lista em mente imaginando a ordem medicamentosa que teria de seguir para dar um fim naquela sensação. Eles passaram por uma serie de grupos animados, mulheres bêbadas que arrancavam as blusas, homens semi nus, era um prato cheio, se não fosse a forte aliança em seu dedo.

Após um esforço descomunal eles conseguiram sair de perto da multidão e ir para uma zona mais afastada da cidade, onde apenas alguns bêbados de chão ainda resistiam.

Andrei parou onde estava olhando para o que ele acreditava ser o tão falado Quartel Francês.

– Acho que sei onde estamos - disse Andrei olhando ao redor, Damon havia soltado finalmente sua mão e começou a olhar em volta.

– Ainda bem, por que eu não tenho a menor ideia - e puxou o celular começando a discar um número.

– Para quem esta ligando?

– Rebecca - disse simplesmente - to cansado de andar, preciso de informações seguras.

– Não deve ser tão difícil - resmungava Andrei para si enquanto Damon se afastava para tentar ouvir se o telefone chamava - milhares de anos e não consigo me orientar em uma droga de cidade.

– Posso ajudá-lo meu jovem? - disse uma voz próxima a Andrei, o russo virou-se dando de cara com um vampiro, ele não estava transformado mais o seu status de supremo conhecia a raça de longe.

– Talvez possa - disse ele imaginando que um vampiro saberia onde fica a casa de Klaus, ele virou-se para Damon para contar a novidade, mas o rapaz estava muito irritado xingando o telefone.

– Eu não sei para que diabos aquela loira burra quer um telefone se ela não usa - disse colocando o aparelho no bolso, quando ele se aproximou e deu de cara com o vampiro ele virou-se para Andrei fazendo uma careta - quem é esse cara aí?

– Estou apenas querendo ajudá-los, parecem perdidos - disse em voz mansa - o quartel francês não é um lugar seguro para jovens viajantes se perderem.

– É um vampiro - concluiu o rapaz sentindo a presença do outro pelo vinculo com Andrei - você encontrou um maldito vampiro guia?

– Eu não encontrei nada, ele apareceu oferecendo ajuda - defendeu-se Andrei - e particularmente não acho que vamos encontrar algo mais especifico que isso.

– Você quer que eu acredito que esse cara saiu do nada - rebateu Damon, mas Andrei o olhou incrédulo.

– Acha que eu estava andando com ele no bolso?

– Hei! Eu sou a bomba de hormônios aqui, não grite comigo - disse o rapaz virando-se para o vampiro - qual o seu nome?

– Meu nome é o menor dos seus problemas - disse o vampiro, e uma serie de vultos surgiram das sombras mostrando suas presas.

– É serio isso? - disse Damon fechando os olhos irritado, Andrei observou o esposo tentar controlar-se, era melhor não arriscar.

– Certo, chega de brincadeira - disse em voz alta e todos os vampiros recolheram as presas sem entender, ele então virou-se para o primeiro vampiro e começou educadamente - muito bem rapaz, qual é o seu nome?

– Marcel - disse sem hesitar assustando-se com a obediência.

– Ótimo Marcel, eu e Damon fizemos uma longa viagem...

– Longa e desnecessária viagem - corrigiu o moreno esfregando os olhos para aliviar a dor de cabeça.

– Que seja - cortou Andrei - estamos tentando chegar a casa de Klaus Mikaelson, pode nos ajudar?

– Por que eu iria...

– Dane-se, nos leve até lá - cortou Andrei e quando menos esperou Marcel começou a andar, seguido pelo comboio de vampiros, as janelas e portas dos casarões do quartel começaram a abrir de leve, como se elas estivessem sentindo a presença de Andrei.

– Isso são... - começou Damon sentindo um desconforto familiar perto daquela raça que ele aprendeu a temer. Ele aproximou-se mais de Andrei que o envolveu em seus braços tentando transmitir segurança.

– São só bruxas amor, não vai te fazer mal - disse baixinho - PARA DENTRO - mandou em voz alta e todas as portas e janelas bateram de uma vez, os vampiros do comboio a essa altura já haviam adivinhado que aquele homem não era um alguém comum.

**Tempo ao Tempo - parte 01**

Quando adentraram no território dos Mikaelson, Damon relaxou um pouco mais, tinha dezenas de vampiros ao redor deles, mas nenhuma bruxa.

– Muito bem, bem vindos a casa do Klaus - disse Marcel contra gosto - agora quem são vocês?

– São meus convidados - disse a voz autoritária de Klaus no alto da sacada, Andrei virou-se para ele com um sorriso e Damon apenas com um olhar vago - por favor, parem de importuná-los com perguntas idiotas.

– É um prazer revê-lo Andrei - disse a voz educada e polida de Elijah se aproximando abraçando Andrei amigavelmente, quando ele voltou-se para Damon, não teve como conter o sorriso - Damon.

– É um prazer revê-lo também Elijah, obrigado por nos hospedar - disse o rapaz dando-lhe um aperto de mão, não era muitos os toques que Damon permitia atualmente.

– É uma honra - disse a voz de Klaus se aproximando do grupo dando um forte abraço e Andrei e inclinando a cabeça e uma especie de reverencia a Damon - é um alivio vê-lo respirando.

– Acredite-me é um alivio respirar também - disse o moreno sorrindo com simpatia - Rebecca não está em casa?

– Ele está fora da cidade - cortou Elijah - foi resolver alguns problemas pessoais.

– Entendo - disse Andrei - nossas coisas chegaram?

– Sim - disse Klaus - meu próximo passo era mandar uma equipe de busca, mas vejo que conseguiram se virar bem.

– Interprete como quiser - resmungou Damon, Andrei revirou os olhos e o moreno preferiu ignorar essa ação - Klaus se não se importa eu adoraria me recolher agora, está tarde e fizemos uma longa viagem.

– Claro, Hayley pode acompanhar Damon até o quarto dele - uma moça de cabelos escuros e pele clara se aproximou do grupo, Damon acenou levemente antes de partir deu um beijo pequeno selo em Andrei e a seguiu para seu quarto, quando já estava fora de vista Andrei virou-se para Klaus e Elijah e respirou fundo.

– Preciso beber.

– Veio ao lugar certo meu amigo - disse o original. Quando estavam dentro do escritório de Klaus servidos de sangue Elijah finalmente questionou.

– Não vai subir, afinal é a lua de mel de vocês? - o supremo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ele não precisa de mim no momento, precisa das pilulas dele - respondeu bebendo.

– Pilulas? - Andrei acenou timidamente.

– Ele está tomando medicação - resmungou Andrei - por mais ineficiente que seja, ele não me deixa usar magia, parece realmente apavorado com a ideia, então...

– Ainda estão nisso? - questionou Elijah - pensei que a essa altura ele já teria desistido, afinal de contas já se passaram 6 meses.

– Você não tem ideia quanto aquele magrelo consegue ser teimoso - resmungou Andrei tomando mais um gole.

– Eu posso imaginar - respondeu Klaus - mas ao menos eles estão fazendo algum efeito?- Andrei o olhou pensativo, como se quisesse esquematizar a resposta e por fim respondeu.

– Vejamos, ela toma uma pilula para dor no corpo, na verdade era para o pós-operatório, mas como não ficou elas não diminuem estamos mantendo elas. Essas pilulas, no entanto, acabam interferindo no remédio para anemia, então ele toma mais uma como complemento, só que esse complemento faz a pressão dele cair, e quando a pressão cai ele tem crises fortes de asma, então ele usa a bomba para asma, mais um remédio para controle de pressão. O remédio para dor é muito pesado, então ele não pode tomar a noite, por isso para dormir ele toma um relaxante muscular, mais um calmante, só que a combinação dos dois está afetando nos hormônios dele, o que me dá dois problemas, primeiro que ele fica com tesão, muito tesão e não pode se aliviar, pois o corpo ainda está muito machucado e as memórias não o deixar relaxar, é como se tivessem associado prazer a dor, então quando tenta e não consegue, ele se irritada. E não é qualquer irritação, ele fica muito puto, grita, tenta bater em mim e depois cai no choro. Elaboramos um coquetel para tentar controlar os hormônios, mas ele estava afetando o remédio para dor, tentamos trocar o remédio para dor, mas desenvolveu uma serie de alergias então, então deixamos para lá - concluiu acreditando ter fechado o circulo.

– Você está casado com Rebecca - concluiu Klaus, e Andrei não teve como não rir.

– Quase isso - resmungou - demoramos semanas para fechar esse quadro de medicamentos, as vezes ele passava muito mal com as doses, agora só tenho de lidar com o humor dele, então é um preço justo.

– Então vocês dois ainda...?

– Nada - disse Andrei com amargura na voz - eu quero, desesperadamente, não me entendam mal, mas... eu preciso que ele esteja limpo e completamente consciente do que esta fazendo, eu não quero que ele seja submetido a nenhum tipo de violação, nunca mais, de nenhuma forma.

– Entendo sua preocupação, e aplaudo seu esforço - disse Klaus - mas não acha que submete-lo a essa serie de medicamentos...

– Foi escolha dele Klaus - murmurou Andrei olhando para o copo - eu só posso apoiá-lo. Eu preciso apoiá-lo.

– Tudo bem - disse Klaus serio - se você acha que assim vai ajudá-lo, fique a vontade, mas prolongar o sofrimento dele para mim é burrice.

– E é justamente por ter um pensamento como esse, que eu sou o integrante casado desse grupo - comentou Andrei , arrancando uma risada sonora de Klaus e um riso de simpatia de Elijah.

Tarde da noite (suite da Mansão Mikaelson)

Andrei adentrou na suite delicadamente para não acordar Damon, o rapaz já estava largado na enorme cama de casal, provavelmente tão drogado que poderia cair o mundo ao redor deles e ele não se moveria. Munindo-se dessa certeza que Andrei fez aquilo que sempre fazia a noite, ele sentou-se na cama ao lado do esposo e o observou dormir.

Entre todos os altos e baixos daquele relacionamento, os últimos seis meses foram quase um sopro de felicidade paz e amor.

Havia ocorrido a cirurgia para reparar o mal feito por Ivana, o processo de recuperação, as noites mal dormidas, a rejeição da medicação e os incontáveis deslizes físicos que o rapaz cometera no processo de cura, tudo isso somado ao medo extremo de Deus sabe o que tinham deixado Damon em suas mãos em todos os sentidos.

Elena havia enviado o formulário de Stefan para faculdade escondido, e ambos haviam sido aceitos, agora estavam procurando um apartamento próximo ao campus, o que foi um alivio, pois Andrei ficou com a tarefa unica de cuidar de seu esposo.

Era apenas ele e Damon agora, e seria assim pelo resto da vida. Com esse pensamento o moreno começou a mover-se em seu sono, para surpresa do esposo, finalmente despertando.

– Hei - murmurou Andrei surpreso beijando o topo da cabeça do esposo - você teve um pesadelo? Por que acordou?

– Não - murmurou o rapaz respirando fundo enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer - eu não tomei o calmante então...

– Por que não tomou o calmante?

– Porquê queria esta acordado quando você subisse - murmurou sendo abraçado pelo esposo - o relaxante muscular me deixa meio lerdo também, se eu tomasse os dois só ia acordar amanhã.

– Esse é o objetivo minha vida - riu Andrei vendo o rapaz se apoiar na cama.

– É nossa lua de mel - respondeu o moreno com um meio sorriso em sua face - pensei que podíamos...

– Minha vida...

– Só mais uma tentativa - tentou argumentar.

– Damon você ainda não esta pronto.

– Eu estou, eu juro, eu sinto que eu quero fazer isso...

– O que você sente são os seus hormônios trabalhando e o relaxante muscular o fazendo esquecer de coisas muito importantes...

– Você não quer nem tentar? - questionou sentindo-se a beira da ofensa pela rejeição.

– Eu quero muitas coisas minha vida, mas não sou burro o suficiente para fazer todas elas - ele rebateu calando o rapaz definitivamente...

– Mas se é justamente por isso que quero fazer, por que estou me sentindo bem - disse esquecendo completamente a vergonha em implorar por isso - eu não faço isso há anos Andrei, ANOS, eu preciso me aliviar.

– Eu posso cuidar disso...

– Não! - cortou imediato - eu não quero que faça nada em mim, eu quero que faça comigo - Andrei estudou a face do moreno por alguns segundos até finalmente responder.

– Não vai acontecer - disse, Damon ainda se ergueu para retorquir algo em resposta, mas foi cortado - durma minha vida - e como se fosse antigamente, Damon tombou inconsciente nos braços de Andrei, dormindo profundamente. Andrei suspirou imaginando o tamanho da batalha que iria travar quando Damon acordasse, e de quantos pontos havia violado apenas em uma ação - em minha defesa foi por uma boa causa - disse enquanto afastava a franja da face do menor.


	35. Tempo ao tempo - parte 02

O sol amanheceu lindo em Nova Orleans, para infelicidade de todos que ainda estava dominados pela ressaca. O casarão dos Mikaelson estava movimentado, após o final da noite o boato de que um ser supremo estava visitando Klaus deixou todos os clãs atentos e vieram prestar homenagem ao russo. No entanto, isso não era a grande preocupação do russo, sua maior preocupação só povoou sua mente pela manhã quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a suite, ele abriu os olhos virando-se na cama, só para encontrar um Damon já desperto encostado na cabeceira da cama olhando pela janela.

O russo congelou no momento que percebeu que seu esposo ainda estava coberto com o edredom. Esperando o rompante, ele começou a se erguer com cautela tentando evitar que a bomba explodisse tão cedo, mas só quando teve um panorama visível do rosto do esposo que ele percebeu que por hora, estava salvo.

– Bom dia - disse Andrei olhando o rapaz tentando ler a expressão em sua face - dormiu bem?

– Meus remédios - murmurou. Andre avançou pelo quarto pegando uma das malinhas dentro do guarda roupa e entregando ao esposo. Enquanto Damon abriu a caixa, ele olhou indisposto a quantidade absurda de comprimidos que era obrigado a tomar todo santo dia - será que você pode...

– Posso sim - respondeu prontamente o pedido incompleto. Sempre havia dias assim em que Damon não se via disposto em enfiar toda aquela medicação goela abaixo e preferia as injeções. Andrei guardou os comprimidos e começou a separar as ampolas com os compostos.

– Ontem... - começou o rapaz ajudando o esposo com as seringas.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso de manhã tão cedo - respondeu colocando as luvas de borracha enquanto Damon contava as seringas.

– Eu quero falar sobre isso enquanto ainda estou limpo - pediu baixinho olhando para seus joelhos.

Esse era o momento que fazia Andrei aguentar todos os picos de humor de Damon durante o dia, de manhã, logo após acordar o rapaz estava assim, frágil, limpo, sem nenhuma droga no corpo, completamente sóbrio e muito mais suscetível ao diálogo do que em qualquer outro momento do dia.

– Muito bem - respondeu Andrei paciente, enchendo a primeira seringa e colocando no canto - mas antes de começar quero que me perdoe por ter usado magia para fazê-lo dormir, eu sei que não gosta da ideia.

– Sobre isso eu não quero falar agora - cortou entregando mais uma seringa para o esposo que começou a manuseá-la prontamente - para operatório, anemia, o complemento para anemia, pressão e asma - contou o rapaz pegando mais uma seringa e juntando ao bolo que tinha no colo - anemia e o complemente vão em uma seringa só?

– Não são separadas - respondeu Andrei reservando a segunda no canto, Damon balançou a cabeça em concordância enquanto Andrei finalizava mais uma, a maleta de medicamente possuía uma área criogênica para conservar as ampolas - me passe o algodão - pediu quando finalizou a terceira e balançava a ampola para misturar o composto da quarta - você esta respirando bem hoje?

– Sim - respondeu em um sorriso meio torto. O russo sorriu em simpatia terminando de balançar o composto e finalmente fechando a quarta injeção - não vai ser intravenosa né?

– Só quando temos ataques aplico intravenosa, esse aqui é para controle assim você usa menos a coitada da bombinha que tanto despreza - o rapaz sorriu lembrando da ultima vez que teve um ataque e Andrei quase teve de forçar a bomba na sua boca.

– Eu me sinto um nerd asmático toda vez que uso aquilo - disse o rapaz, Andrei sorriu finalmente finalizando a ultima injeção.

– Amor você é um asmático, professor de línguas com um provável problema de miopia - disse Andrei ganhando finalmente um olhar meio cortado do esposo - não quero te alarmar, mas você já é um nerd asmático.

– O problema de miopia ainda não foi provado - disse Damon enquanto afastava as cobertas para deixar suas coxas expostas.

– Consiga ler uma placa a 5 metros de você sem esforço e ai conversamos - riu o outro enquanto agarrava uma parte firme da coxa do esposo, ele limpou a área com algodão e começou a aplicar, Damon fez uma careta impagável com a aplicação da duas primeiras que era muito pesadas.

– Pronto - disse dando um leve beijo na coxa como agradecimento, ele sorriu para esposo - o braço - um obediente Damon esticou o braço direito, Andrei aplicar injeções em Damon ele era tão branco que conseguia acertar suas veias no escuro. Ele aplicou o remédio para pressão na veia, soltando o braço, pediu o outro e aplicou as outras duas no músculo do bíceps do rapaz - agora sim, está pronto para iniciar o dia - disse enquanto começava a descartar todas as seringas em um pacote de lixo hospitalar.

Ele se ergueu para colocar tudo em um lugar seguro, levando consigo a maleta de medicamentos. Quando voltou para cama ele observou o esposo que ainda segurava fortemente o algodão no braço, como se quisesse evitar uma hemorragia imensa. Ele ainda não o encarava, sua cabeça inclinada deixava a franja cobrir sua face, o sol adentrava pela janela iluminando as cobertas brancas, realçando a palidez imaculada do rapaz e seus olhos claros

– Minha vida...

– Me desculpe - murmurou Damon finalmente encarando o esposo, Andrei mordeu os lábios sentindo seu coração apertar, ele detestava ouvir o menor se desculpar.

– Não precisa...

– Preciso sim - disse sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas - esses hormônios estão me fazendo ficar maluco, quando eu imagino que vou conseguir me estabilizar acontece outro pico e eu... - ele respirou fundo derrotado.

– Damon...

– Eu sei que esta sendo paciente, sei que me prometeu nunca mais me forçar a nada e eu sou grato, mas... isso não está funcionando...

– Vamos mudar o composto no próximo mês, vai ficar mais fácil - disse se aproximando e começando a acariciar a área da coxa que havia dado a injeção.

– Andrei eu não acho que isso vai nos ajudar...

– Nos passamos por muita coisa Damon, coisas demais para um casal recém casado - disse Andrei evitando que o rapaz se afundasse mais em dúvidas - vamos esperar as águas ficarem mais calmas antes de dizer que não está funcionando - o rapaz mordeu os lábios, ponderando sobre as palavras do esposo. Assim pela manhã, longe de tudo era mais fácil lidar com ele - ok?

– Ok - murmurou o rapaz segurando a mão do esposo em cima da sua coxa, Andrei se ergueu e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

– Descanse um pouco, deixe a medicação começar a fazer efeito, vou tomar um banho e depois procurar algo para comermos - e com isso se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro, Damon ainda observou o esposo ir sentindo-se melhor, não sabia por que, mas ter Andrei do seu lado lhe trazia uma paz que ele não conhecia, uma paz que ele não queria abrir mão.

**Tempo ao Tempo - parte 2**

O salto alto batia forte no piso de madeira a medida que avançava pelo casarão, o hall de entrada estava cheio de gente, bem como o escritório de Klaus onde Elijah tentava amenizar a visita dos membros dos clãs que queriam audiências com o supremo. Parecia um encontro bizarro de todos aqueles que estavam tentando se matar em Nova Orleans.

Ignorando essas informações, o salto avançou pelo corredor indo direto a sala de jantar onde um belíssimo café da manhã estava posto, apenas para duas pessoas, mas isso não interrompeu o salto, que transportava ninguém menos que uma furiosa e pouco paciente Rebecca.

– Você ficou completamente maluco? - questionou a loira de rompante ao adentrar no recinto e dar de cara com Klaus e Andrei comendo e rindo despreocupadamente.

– Bom dia para você também Rebecca, bem vinda de volta - disse Andrei tomando um gole de café, mas a loira não se intimidou.

– Você já viu os jornais? - questionou avançando pela sala ficando a lado do russo, quando Andrei ia responder ela atirou um exemplar em cima dele, ele ainda abriu a boca para iniciar um protesto, mas engasgou.

Na capa do jornal, cobrindo toda primeira pagina, estava uma foto de Damon e ele no dia do casamento, uma manchete enorme com letras garrafais gritando aquilo que ele mais temia.

"O CASAMENTO SECRETO DO ULTIMO YUTSHONW"

A manchete seguia com uma reportagem de 5 páginas, com muito mais fotos do que ele lembrava que havia tirado no dia.

– E não para por aí - ela abriu a bolsa e tirou mais duas revistas uma de fofocas e a outra de finanças - esta por toda parte, não se fala de outra coisa em qualquer outro lugar de mundo, parece o maldito casamento real.

– Será que o fotografo quebrou o acordo? - questionou Klaus abrindo uma das revistas e observando que ele próprio aparecia em uma das fotos - isso pode ser um problema.

– É claro que é um problema - disse Rebecca pela primeira vez olhando a si mesma em uma foto ao lado de Damon e Katherine - não devemos chamar Anna para limpar essa bagunça?

– Ela tem um plano de contensão, mas só tínhamos previsão de executá-lo daqui há um mês - disse Andrei virando as páginas - Damon vai ter um ataque.

– Por que Damon vai ter um ataque? - questionou a voz sonolenta do rapaz aparecendo na porta do salão. Andrei fez uma careta enquanto imaginando como o seu dia podia ficar pior.

Nova York (novo apartamento da Elena)

"E estamos de volta com mais sobre a cobertura do casamento secreto de Andrei Yutishonw. As fotos ainda não foram totalmente reveladas nem a identidade do misterioso rapaz, mas nossas fontes confirmam que trata-se de um professor de línguas..."

– Ele não atende - disse Elena discando pela decima vez - Anna já conseguiu alguma coisa?

– Não - disse Stefan acabando de desligar o telefone - segundo ela, os dois estavam no aniversário de Anna Miller antes de ontem, depois pegaram um voo para Nova Orleans, daí não conseguiram mais contato com eles.

– Ela descobriu quem?

– Não - respondeu Stefan jogando o celular na cama - apenas disse que o fotografo já esta em carcere e que ele jura que as fotos não foram publicadas por ele, parece que invadiram o banco em que ele guardou os negativos, algo assim - ele respirou fundo sentando na cama ao lado da namorada enquanto via Giuliana Rancic comentar animadamente o figurino dos convidados da festa - Damon vai ter um ataque quando descobrir, e vai ter outro quando eles chegarem a Mystic Falls.

– Já chegaram, Tyler me ligou logo cedo e avisou que a mãe dele esta recebendo as equipes de TV - disse ela mudando de canal apenas para ver os plantões em todos eles com as mesmas noticias - a xerife Forbes fez uma contenção na casa de vocês e na do Andrei para evitar que algum deles invada - ela parou em um canal que parecia fazer uma retrospectiva dos homens da família Yutshonw - você sabia que ele era tão famoso assim?

– Eu tinha uma ideia, Damon comentou uma vez que ele o levou a faculdade e um monte de gente fez uma festa para ele, como se o próprio presidente tivesse chegado - respondeu o vampiro muito irritado - depois disso eu fui procurar na internet, parece que ele é como um dos membros da família real do mundos dos negócios.

– Nossa - disse Elena vendo como um pouco de maquiagem e magia conseguia alterar a aparência de Andrei - como somos desinformados.

– Com aquele distúrbio hormonal Damon vai tentar matar qualquer um que se aproximar dele com uma câmera - comentou Stefan vem mais uma foto do casório sendo exposta para o mundo.

"... Estamos ao vivo da cidade do atual marido de Andrei Yutshonw, agora confirmado Damon Salvatore..."

E uma foto tirada em uma das entradas do Show do Bon Jovi, não tinha todo mundo, apenas Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline e Damon, estavam tão felizes e animados, e Damon até parecia com o antigo Damon, mas mesmo assim.

– Eu não tinha essa foto - disse Elena olhando para TV meio anestesiada pelo descontrole dos acontecimentos - mas ficamos bem, eu pensei que esse vestido tinha me deixado meio gorda.

– É com isso que esta se preocupando? - disse o rapaz afundando na cama.

– E o que pretende fazer? Ficar aqui e lamentar? - questionou a moça quando o telefone tocou - aló!

– Olá Elena– disse Elijah do outro lado da linha - acho que você e Stefan já sabem dos atuais acontecimentos?

– Estamos cientes - disse a moça olhando para Stefan que ouvia tudo pela audição vampiresca - como eles estão?

– Não sei se tenho essa informação– respondeu sincero enquanto um trovão forte cortava o ar - Andrei e ele estão indo para cobertura em Nova York pediram para vocês os encontrarem lá, quase ninguém tem o endereço então ainda não vai esta lotado de repórteres.

– Já está terminada? - questionou Stefan. A cobertura havia sido comprada a menos de 2 meses quando Stefan e Elena anunciaram que ia se mudar para cidade, Damon havia dito que como Caroline e Bonnie iam morar em L.A., Tyler e Matt iam dividir um apartamento do centro do Brooklyn, pois o dono do bar que Matt gerenciava ia abrir uma filial em Manhattan e o loiro iria ajudar a gerenciar, dos dois resolveram vir para cidade, ele insistiu que Andrei comprasse um apartamento na cidade.

O russo adorou a ideia, tendo em vista que a maioria de seus negócios eram feitos em Nova York, então para o desespero de Damon, ele comprou uma cobertura enorme em Upper West Side, o moreno viu a cobertura apenas por fotos e quase enlouqueceu com o tamanho do local, mas Andrei garantiu que iria reformar o apartamento e deixá-lo tão aconchegante que o rapaz não sentiria o espaço. Desde então, eles estavam passeando em lua de mel pelo mundo a fora enquanto, a futura casa dos dois não ficava pronta.

– Não exatamente, mas eles estão indo para lá de todo jeito– comentou o original - acho que assim que Damon se acalmar eles estão saindo daqui.

– Ok então, acho que ainda tenho chave - disse a moça procurando na bolsa - obrigado Elijah.

– Até mais– e desligou.

– Por que eu adoro escombro de reforma - resmungou Stefan sentando-se no cama - quer ir agora?

– Vou fazer as malas - disse ela depressa.

– As malas?

– Estou pensando estrategicamente - disse ela abrindo a gaveta - esses repórteres vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde onde fica a cobertura, quando entrarmos lá vai ser difícil sair, então vou levar algumas mudas de roupa para gente. E Damon não vai deixar você sair tão cedo.

– É por isso que você é a parte pensante desse relacionamento - disse o vampiro puxando Elena para cama com ele.

Casa dos Mikaelson

– Eu disse que não era para chamar um maldito paparazzi - gritou Damon a plenos pulmões no quarto enquanto tremia violentamente, na outra extremidade do cômodo aguentando calado os gritos do moreno, a um passo de explodir novamente estava Andrei. Eles já haviam discutido feio, gritado um com o outro, o descontrole de Andrei foi tamanho que agora um temporal sem precedentes caia lá fora com raios e trovões. A cada grito de Damon parecia que a trovoada piorada - por que simplesmente não filma a gente transando e coloca na merda da internet.

– Damon eu já disse que não foi o paparazzi, Anna tem ele sob tortura em nossa morada, não foi ele, invadiram...

– Isso não teria acontecido se ele não estivesse lá - gritou novamente, e o raio atingiu a rua com força rachando o concreto tão forte que causou um barulho imenso - não tinha esse direito de fazer isso comigo, depois de tudo, eu pensei que teria um pouco de consideração comigo.

– Eu já disse que não tive culpa, estamos rastreando quem fez isso - gritou de volta avançando pelo quarto a medida de sua ira aumentava - e isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra, você sabia disso, sabia que sou uma figura pública e não podia simplesmente desaparecer do nada.

– Sim, por que seus negócios de sei lá o que, e essa maldita publicidade são mais importantes que essa merda de casamento - vociferou o moreno.

– Não ponha palavras na minha boca Damon Salvatore - cortou chegando perigosamente perto do esposo quando um trovão cortava o céu - você pode dizer muitas coisa de mim, mas nunca abra esse boca maldita para dizer não você não é minha prioridade.

Damon deu um recuada estratégica quando um trovão cortou o céu com força fazendo as paredes da mansão tremer, estava tão escuro lá fora que mais parecia noite. O rapaz que estava vermelho de raiva de repente sentiu sua ira aumentando, estava tão cansado de ser manipulado, tão exausto de não ter controle sobre a sua vida e agora aquilo a condenação certa que passaria a vida inteira em uma gaiola de vidro.

– Eu não quero isso - disse Damon com um pouco menos de fúria, mas ainda ríspido. Andrei sabia bem demais onde aquilo ia parar e por isso começou ele mesmo a diminuir sua raiva.

– Eu sei que não quer Damon, mas não vai ser para sempre...

– É claro que vai - disse um pouco menos irritado e mais desesperado - por que você não me ouviu? - começou novamente agora sentindo os olhos arderem em lágrimas de indignação - só dessa vez, você podia ter me ouvido, podia...

– Eu sei amor, me desculpe - disse enquanto se aproximava e recolhia um Damon agora chorando abertamente nos braços - eu sou um idiota, me perdoe, não vai acontecer de novo.

– Não é justo - disse em voz abafada pela camisa do esposo.

– Eu sei - murmurou Andrei o apertando junto de si. Ele aguardou as lágrimas darem uma trégua até finalmente falar - eu mandei preparar o jato para Nova York.

– Não quero ir para aquele lugar esquisito - disse referindo-se a cobertura.

– Esta quase pronta, você vai gostar - murmurou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do rapaz - Stefan e Elena já estão lá, estão esperando por nos.

– Isso não é argumento - disse tentando se afastar sem sucesso - eu quero paz Andrei - voltou a dizer com os olhos fechados enquanto tinha os braços acariciados pelo marido - não quero mais festas, não quero saber de magia, nem de agitação, de gente me dizendo o que fazer, de ser arrastado pelo acaso, eu quero controle.

Andrei respirou fundo se aproximando do menor e lhe dando um beijo forte nos lábios que foi correspondido a da melhor maneira possível. Damon agarrou a camisa do esposo o puxando mais junto de si, e toda a briga havia sido esquecida.

O russo agarrou o esposo pelas coxas o erguendo, em seu colo fazendo-o prender as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, os dois cambalearam ate a cama enquanto se abraçavam com força, como se não houvesse amanhã. O moreno abaixou uma das mãos para desabotoar a calça do esposo quando foi interrompido.

– Não... - começou Andrei tentando se controlar -... vamos...

– Não se atreva a terminar essa frase - pediu Damon roubando-lhe outro beijo, Andrei jogou o corpo inteiramento sobre o esposo aumentando a pressão sobre eles, sentindo o outro desabotoar a calça liberando a pressão do pênis ainda preso no box, era tão rígido, tão sedendo de contato. Quando Damon se preparava para liberá-lo Andrei segurou seu pulso cessando o beijo.

– Bela tentativa - disse baixinho se apoiando nos dois braços e liberando o menor do contato.

– Inacreditável - resmungou frustrado.

– Controle amor - murmurou no ouvido de Damon, o rapaz respirou fundo sentindo o tesão escapar por entre suas mãos - não vai ser assim, calma - ele ainda bufou frustrado olhando o esposo se afastar de leve.

– Contanto que seja pode ser até em um beco sujo - disse o rapaz sentando-se na cama ainda em um pouco tenso. Andrei riu da afirmação do rapaz sentido o próprio membro duro se acalmar. Damon olhou para protuberância na calça do esposo curioso - somos casados não somos?

– Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - quis saber o outro andando pelo quarto começando a procurar o seu computador para ver as noticias.

– Se somos casados eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você não é?

– Não vamos consumar o casamento no quarto de hospedes da casa do Klaus - afirmou Andrei, fazendo o menor revirar os olhos.

– Não é isso - disse o moreno rindo, ele esticou a mão fazendo sinal para Andrei vir a seu encontro - vem aqui.

– Damon...

– Vem cá, eu só quero te tocar - pediu, meio cauteloso Andrei se aproximou do moreno ficando próximo, mas preferiu que não, pois assim que ficou ao alcance da mão do moreno ele segurou seu pênis por cima da calça.

– Ok mocinho, vamos devagar com isso - disse segurando os pulsos do rapaz - o que você quer com isso.

– Eu quero conhecer meu marido - disse sorrindo enquanto era empurrado por Andrei na cama - conhecer bem o corpo dele também.

– Não precisamos saber disso agora - disse ainda segurando os pulsos de Damon - e naquela noite que fizemos 'experimentos' você me conheceu bem.

– Eu sei, mas aquilo faz tempo... e eu sinto falta - disse sentindo Andrei sentar em cima dela fazendo as duas ereções se tocarem, ele olhou levemente para baixo sorrindo - você é grande...

– Eu sou imenso - confirmou o outro com um sorriso na face - e acredite quando eu digo eu posso ficar maior - se inclinou novamente beijando o pescoço do menor. Damon fechou os olhos apreciando aquele peso em cima de si, até descobrir que havia algo errado.

– Minhas pernas - disse calmo enquanto tentava tirar Andrei de cima dele.

– Que tem elas...

– Estão fechadas - disse entre gemidos, Andrei riu na dobra do pescoço do esposo e com um movimento brusco saiu de cima do rapaz abrindo suas pernas com apenas uma mão se posicionando entre elas, em seguida enfiando a mão dentro da calça do rapaz massageando seu membro imediatamente. Damon engasgou no momento que sentiu aquela mão de urso o tomando - isso... iss... não vale... argh... como... eu não... vou...mais rápido... aguent..ar... muito.

– Assim menininho, você quer assim... - sussurrava Andrei enquanto puxava uma das coxas do rapaz o trazendo mais junto de si, Damon se agarrou nos ombros torneados do esposo tentando encontrar suporte, enquanto sentia o gemido sair de seus lábios entreabertos, com uma ultimo e forte movimento o rapaz gozou na mão do russo com um grito de satisfação, sentindo todo seu corpo relaxar em imediato.

Andrei o manuseou como se fosse feito de pano o repousando mais confortavelmente no centro da cama, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça das nuvens quando sentiu Andrei massagear sua entrada. Ao contrario da outra vez, ele não se espantou, se permitiu sentir aquela sensação. Quando o russo vez menção de parar ele o cortou.

– Apenas um - pediu em um fio de voz próximo ao ouvido do esposo, Andrei se ergueu o suficiente para encarar os olhos de vidro do esposo, quando leu a determinação em meio a luxuria ele decidiu-se.

– Não tire os olhos de mim - pediu e Damon sorriu, sentindo o supremo avançar com o dedo, o rapaz prendeu a respiração, mas se quer piscou sentindo a invasão. O queixo do menor ficou tenso a medida que sentia o movimento do dedo do esposo - apenas sinta, quando se acostumar.

– É estanho - murmurou, quando Andrei aprofundou mais o dedo ele fez uma careta leve - esta tentando chegar ao centro da terra? Por que tão fundo? - ofegou.

– Estou procurando uma coisa - disse baixinho e quando menos esperou acertou em cheio, Damon deu um grito de susto arregalando os olhos.

– Que diabos...

– Achei - sussurrou o outro dando um beijo profundo no esposo - aproveite o passeio - e começou a estimular a próstata do rapaz, Damon se viu perdido em uma onde de prazer que não lhe era comum, seus olhos não desprendiam de Andrei, mas pareciam cada vez mais embebecidos na estimulação. Apesar de resistir o rapaz fechou os olhos com força quando o segundo dedo foi inserido sem resistência. O ritmo aumentava e a medida que o rapaz abria mais as pernas para Andrei trabalhar menor, ele jogou a cabeça para trás para Andrei chupar seu pescoço, o mais velho uniu os corpos pressionando sua ereção no pênis já estimulado do rapaz.

O terceiro dedo estava quase sendo inserido quando Andrei sentiu um líquido em sua mão, imediatamente ele parou a estimulação e retirou os dedos, Damon soltou um gemido frustrado e abriu os olhos negros de luxuria para o esposo, mas o que encontrou o fez calar. Os três deles estavam cobertos de sangue, saindo do estupor Damon abriu a boca para argumentar antes que Andrei dissesse alguma coisa, mas já era tarde. O homem saiu de cima do esposo depressa indo em direção as malas enquanto puxava uma toalha para limpar a mão.

– Andrei...

– Tire a roupa - mandou sem encarar o rapaz.

– Eu estou bem, não deve ser nada - continuou sentindo seu estomago revirar, lá fora as nuvens que pareciam quase calmas a pouco, ficavam negras como a noite - And...

– Eu mandei você tirar a roupa, não me obrigue a fazer isso eu mesmo - respondeu pegando a maleta de primeiros socorros.

– Não...

– É disso que eu estou falando Damon - gritou irritado apontando para o rapaz - é por isso que você não pode me tocar do jeito que eu te coto, eu consigo parar caso a gente vá longe demais, mas se eu me envolver você não consegue me parar. É por isso que temos de ter calma.

– Eu estou calmo - disse o rapaz se encolhendo com os gritos do esposo - não foi culpa sua, eu pedi... não deve ter sido nada...

– Não estamos discutindo isso - disse o russo como se Damon não tivesse dito nada, ele foi até a cama com a maleta jogando ao lado do rapaz - tire a roupa.

– Eu estou bem - pediu Damon pela ultima vez, sentindo-se péssimo por se ver dentro daquela situação novamente. Mesmo transbordando desconforto pelo vinculo Andrei não se fez de rogado, ele encarou o moreno friamente cortando o coração de Damon.

– Ou você tira, ou eu faço você dormir e tiro eu...

– Por favor...

– Damon durma - e o moreno, mesmo com relutância caiu inconsciente nos braços do esposo, pela segunda vez em dois dias.


	36. Tempo ao tempo - parte 03

Quando o EC 145 Mercedes-Benz Style pousou a cobertura do Residence Ritz-Carlton em Nova York, Damon livrou-se do cinto imediatamente e antes do sinal do piloto abriu a porta do helicóptero saindo depressa, ficar no mesmo espaço que Andrei estava mais que difícil, os dois saíram do Louis Armstrong à poucas horas, e com a benção e graça que o dinheiro pode comprar chegaram sem interferências em Nova York.

A chuva caia fina na cidade, o rapaz ignorou o suporte de pouso e os seguranças que rodeavam a nave e seguiu decidido para dentro do prédio, descendo as escadas depressa, morar na cobertura tinha suas vantagens.

– Sr. Yutshonw - disse a voz de um dos seguranças se adiantando e indo atrás de Damon, o rapaz apressou o passo chegando ao corredor que dava acesso ao apartamento. Ele ainda estava em reforma e tinham mais dois homens no canto, provavelmente aguardando a chegada dos dois, ao verem Damon, eles aderiram as melhores poses de segurança, o rapaz os ignorou avançando pelo corredor e abrindo a porta do apartamento sem esperar pela cerimonia que ele sabia que estava por vir.

O apartamento que Andrei comprou era imenso, grande demais para seu próprio bem. Era espaçoso, na verdade muito maior que a maioria das casas que ele conhecia, inclusive a sua, ocupava dois andares da cobertura de ponta a ponta.

– Isso é um exagero - resmungou o rapaz vendo que a reforma ainda não havia acabado, na tentativa de faze-lo se sentir em 'casa' Andrei tentou transformar aquela imensidão em um lugar aconchegante, trazendo um decorador mais caseiro, mas aquilo não havia relaxado o rapaz em nada.

– Boa tarde Sr. Yutshonw - disse uma das empregadas se aproximando, Damon fez uma careta interna odiando-se por odiar aquela cerimonia toda.

– Constanzza não é? - questionou o rapaz virando-se para ela, a moça pareceu encolher com aqueles olhos azuis de vidro a encarando - me chame de Damon ou Sr. Salvatore, Yutshonw hoje é só o Andrei - disse avançando pela casa enquanto desabotoava o casaco e ia para seu quarto, quando dobrou na sala principal teve uma visão que não tinha há meses. Elena e Stefan sentados no sofá assistindo TV despreocupadamente. O rapaz parou onde estava sentindo a raiva e desconforto que sentia se dissipar - Stef...?

– Como foi a lua de mel? - questionou o vampiro levantando-se do sofá para receber o irmão, mas acabou recebendo algo muito diferente. Damon atravessou a sala e se jogou nos braços do irmão procurando suporte - hei, o que aconteceu?

– O de sempre, eu sou um canalha incompreensivo - disse a voz de Andrei a porta da sala olhando o esposo ainda sendo amparado pelo irmão, Stefan o olhou em dúvida, mas Andrei fez aquela aquela já conhecida cara de 'depois eu explico'.

– Sr. Yutshonw, posso servir o almoço? - questionou uma das criadas se aproximando de Andrei.

– Sim, pode sim Maria, pode por a mesa para quatro.

– Cinco - consertou Elena, Andrei a encarou confuso e a moça sorriu.

– Katherine me ligou, ela esta na cidade, eu a convidei para almoçar conosco - Damon se afastou um pouco de Stefan com um olhar beirando a diversão e os cabelos completamente bagunçados - fiz algo errado?

– Não Elena fez o certo - disse o rapaz respirando fundo olhando para os dois - eu vou me trocar, volto logo - e se afastou dos dois indo em direção a seu quarto, Andrei fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi impedido pelo rapaz que o parou erguendo as duas mão, era uma mistura tão confusa de sentimentos dentro do rapaz que o próprio Andrei não conseguia entender. - agora não, por favor - o mais velho suspirou dando espaço para o esposo que se afastou sem olhá-lo.

– To vendo que a lua de mel foi bem interessante - disse Stefan para um Andrei nada contente.

**Tempo ao Tempo - parte 03**

– Esse lugar é imenso - disse Katherine embaixo de uma tenta colocada na varanda para protege-los da garoa - estão pensando em trazer as Anna's para morarem aqui?

– Na verdade era a unica cobertura que gostei aqui em Nova York, e sempre gostei desse prédio - comentou Andrei olhando para o horizonte - difícil mesmo foi instalar a pista de pouso para o helicóptero, a diretoria do hotel não queria deixar.

– O que você fez? Usou seus dotes vampirescos? - questionou Stefan sentado em uma cadeira embaixo de uma tenda com Elena.

– Não, usei Anna Miller - respondeu o outro arrancando risos dos demais - não existe arma mais poderosa do que ela.

– Eu imaginei - comentou Elena sendo servida de mais uma taça de vinho - eu posso me acostumar com essa vida de luxo.

– Aproveite e tente ensinar Damon a fazer o mesmo - resmungou o russo recebendo seu segundo copo de conhaque - ele parece odiar esse lugar.

– Ele realmente não parece feliz - comentou Stefan tomando conhaque como Andrei - ele me contou...

– Por favor não diga que eu estou errado.

– Pelo contrario, acho que está certíssimo, por isso fui expulso do quarto - o russo pareceu aliviado com o apoio.

– Eu simplesmente não entendo como ele não consegue ver que o que estou fazendo é para o bem dele - disse fechando os olhos pacientemente - seu irmão é o individuo mais cabeça dura que eu conheço.

– Ele é o mais cabeça dura que todo mundo conhece - confessor Katherine sentando ao lado de Elena - mas me diz, esse tempo todo, mesmo com todo o seu cuidado, vocês dois não saíram do zero a zero.

– Isso, eu posso dizer com toda certeza do mundo que não é da sua conta - respondeu o russo sorrindo para ela.

– Isso é um sim - concluiu - eu te conhecia mais viril.

– Eu me conhecia menos paciente - resmungou com desgosto - que se dane - soltou sem conseguir mais esconder a frustração - isso não é justo, passo meses violando os limites dele, fazendo ele fazer absurdos e quando quero dar espaço, quero entender suas limitações eu ainda sou o vilão?

– Talvez agora ele não queira ter espaço, talvez ele só precise que você o trate normalmente.

– E qual é o nosso normal? - perguntou incerto.

– Isso é uma questão que vocês podiam descobrir juntos - Andrei pareceu ponderar sobre o apontamento de Stefan, eles eram um casal afinal, tinha de decidir como queriam reger suas vidas. Ele estava pronto para responder quando uma das criadas adentrou no recinto muito seria - pode falar Maria.

– Sr. Yutshonw a mesa de jantar esta pronta - respondeu.

– Obrigada Maria, tenha a gentileza de avisar ao Damon - pediu.

– Sr. Salvatore saiu, pediu para informar que irá almoçar fora - disse com simplicidade. A face de Andrei não se alterou, pelo contrario, parecia incapaz de processar o que havia sido dito, depois de alguns segundos em que ninguém se atreveu a dizer ou fazer nada, ele se ergueu, colocou o conhaque em cima da mesa, fechou os olhos cobriu a face com as mãos não acreditando no que ouvia, quando finalmente firmou seu olhar deu suas ordens.

– Por favor avise ao chefe da segurança que temos um problema - disse visivelmente contendo a raiva enquanto puxava o aparelho celular e entregando a Stefan - ligue para o seu irmão e descubra onde ele está. Você tem 30 minutos para localizá-lo, se não o fizer, eu vou atrás dele e não vai ser bonito.

Universidade de Nova York

– Então acho que temos um acordo - disse o diretos com óculos fundo de garrafa - suas recomendações são muito boas, ficaremos felizes em te entregarmos uma de nossas turmas.

– Eu que agradeço por ter encontrado uma brecha em sua agenda tão em cima da hora - disse Damon enquanto sentia o celular vibrar no seu bolso.

– Pedirei para Claire encaminhar o programa de disciplinas complementares, pode construir as aulas baseadas nisso, temos varias turmas e encontrar um professor de Hebraico Antigo com boas referencias e muito raro, principalmente especialista em tradução.

– Não irei decepcionar - disse com um sorriso no rosto.

– No entanto senhor Salvatore, eu tenho de questionar uma coisa que pode chegar a ser um... desconforto em nossa instituição - Damon aguardou pacientemente o diretor concluir - é de conhecimento de todos o seu status civil - o rapaz respirou fundo, mas continuou irredutível - isso será um problema?

– Meu esposo entende que sempre fui professor, e não faz objeção quanto a minha profissão - respondeu - mudamos para Nova York recentemente e sou sincero a dizer que não estava preparado para os acontecimentos recentes - confessou recebendo um sorriso de simpatia do diretor - mas eu garanto que não vai atrapalhar em nada minhas atividades, nos dois somos casados, mas nossos estilos de vida são bem distintos.

– Assim espero - disse o diretor serio - bom, resolvido isso, só posso dar boas vindas a UNY.

– Obrigado senhor - disse Damon apertando a mão do diretor. Os dois saíram do escritório e quando o rapaz se dirigiu a secretaria para pegar os planos de aula, ele resolveu finalmente atender a ligação.

– Onde você está?– questionou um Stefan beirando o desespero.

– Na UNY - respondeu simplesmente - tinha uma hora marcada com o diretor do departamento de línguas na segunda, mas como chegamos mais cedo consegui remarcar.

– Andrei está preparando uma intervenção militar para buscá-lo...

– Coloque Andrei na linha - mandou o moreno sorrindo para uma moça da recepção, ele tapou o fone se dirigindo a ela - oi, eu vim buscar os programas do curso complementar de línguas.

– OK, você deve ser o novo professor - disse ela com cautela - eu... eu acho... que conheço você...

– Eu tenho aquele rosto parecido com todo mundo - disse ele desconversando.

– O que diabos deu em você?– questionou um Andrei pouco feliz do outro lado da linha, Damon se afastou do balcão pedindo desculpas com o olhar e voltou-se para o telefone.

– Adiantei minha reunião com o diretor da UNY...

– E sem me avisar? Como diabos você chegou aí?

– São 15 minutos de metrô - respondeu para o desespero do outro - tenho boas noticias, fui contratado, agora podemos dividir o aluguel - respondeu brincalhão, mas aquilo não bastou para aplacar a fúria do outro.

– Você pegou um maldito metrô? Em Nova York? Tem ideia do nível de irresponsabilidade disso? Eu simplesmente...

– Amor eu tenho de desligar, vou pegar os programas de disciplina e vou para casa, chego em 20 minutos - e desligou na cara de Andrei, voltando-se para secretaria - são essas?

– São sim - disse ela, e quando Damon pegou as ementas com a mão esquerda ela percebeu, pelo anel, mais do que qualquer outra coisa - você é o esposo de Andrei Yutshonw - disse boquiaberta - eu vi sua foto no E!, meu Deus, deixa só as meninas do departamento de publicidade descobrir que você vai dar aula aqui.

– Eu espero que demore o tempo de uma vida - disse o rapaz pegando as pastas, colocando na mochila e saindo do prédio. Ele puxou o capuz do casaco para tentar proteger-se da chuva que caia fina e dos olhos curiosos. Ele parou em uma barraca de cachorro quente para comprar o almoço, pediu mais cinco para viagem, enquanto esperava puxou o celular discando um número conhecido.

– São 20 pratas - disse o cara da barraca, Damon tirou o dinheiro do bolso e pagou, quando o outro lado da linha finalmente atendeu ele começou a caminhar para metrô.

– Preciso de ajuda - disse descendo as escadas.

– O que posso fazer por você papai?– disse a voz de Anna Petrova do outro lado da linha.

– Preciso que me encontre em um lugar o mais rápido possível - disse passando o cartão do metrô.

– Ok, disso eu tenho medo– começou a bruxa - mas o que você precisa?

– Do jato abastecido e da mansão na Rússia pronta para nos receber.

– Vão voltar para Moscou? Andrei disse que iriam para Nova York?

– Estamos morando aqui - comentou o rapaz passando na catraca - mas antes de começarmos com essa nova vida eu preciso fazer uma coisa em Moscou, mas não consigo fazer sem ajuda.

– Que tipo de coisa?– questionou a outra temendo a resposta, ele hesitou, tentando medir como falaria aquilo e por fim escolheu a carta da sinceridade.

– Preciso que me cure Anna - disse o rapaz calando Anna Petrova - preciso que use magia para me curar e me deixar 100%, não apenas reparar alguns danos, eu preciso me restabelecer o máximo que conseguir.

– Por que essa mudança?– questionou incerta, ela mesma havia presenciado o pavor que o rapaz sentia ao ouvir sobre magia - aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Aconteceu sim - disse vendo seu trem se aproximar.

– O que?

– Eu descobri que o amor que eu sinto por ele é maior do que medo que eu tenho da magia - e o silencio se formou novamente do outro lado da linha, Damon ficou calado refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de dizer, esperando pacientemente uma resposta da outra.

– Vou fazer algumas ligações, acha que consegue chegar lá no sábado a noite?

– Consigo sim, na verdade queria sair hoje a noite - disse calculando - tenho uma reunião na terça aqui em Nova York, então dois dias para mim bastam.

– Ok - respondeu a moça tentando ela esconder o sorriso em seus lábios - vou mobilizar as meninas e preparar o feitiço... só... boa sorte.

– Obrigado - disse o rapaz e desligou o telefone. Uma parte estava em andamento, agora só faltava a pior delas.

Residencia dos Yutshonw

Quando Damon adentrou no apartamento, ele já havia recebido confirmação de texto de 5 Anna's diferentes, o rapaz só precisava convencer seu acompanhante a embarcar com ele sem maiores questionamentos. Assim que ele adentrou encontrou Katherine sentada em um sofá lendo revista.

– Chegou tarde, o circo já acabou - respondeu ela olhando para ele.

– Eu trouxe cachorro quente - disse o rapaz erguendo a sacola - onde está Andrei?

– No escritório provavelmente ensaiando formas de te matar - ele deu de ombro, jogou a mochila em cima de uma poltrona e com toda coragem que tinha caminhou até o escritório. Ele não bateu, nem pediu autorização, nunca tinha feito isso, só simplesmente entrou. Andrei estava de pé, em frente a três telas de computadores, sua expressão era de poucos amigos, estava com as mangas da camisa social erguidas até o cotovelo e parecia prestes a gritar a qualquer momento, mas por alguma razão, Damon sabia que não era com ele.

Ignorando perigo, o rapaz se desfez de seu casaco jogando de qualquer forma no chão, ainda segurando a sacola de cachorro quente, o russo desviou o olhar levemente para o esposo que ergueu a sacola para ele com um ensaio de sorriso na face.

Andrei parecia lutar contra a raiva que estava sentindo de Deus sabe quem, a raiva que deveria sentir de Damon e a satisfação e alegria de ver a expressão matreira no rosto do esposo.

– Senhores temo que terei de encerrar a reunião, boa noite a todos - e com um clique, desligou os 3 monitores - o que tem na sacola?

– Cachorro quente do meio da rua - disse se aproximando com cautela - provavelmente tem um pouco de tudo aqui dentro, trouxe para você.

– Acha que vai comprar sua liberdade com comida?- questionou dando a volta na mesa se aproximando do rapaz.

– Não - disse sincero - eu sei o que fiz, não sou idiota - admitiu - então eu me submeto a qualquer punição sua.

– Não vou te punir...

– Eu previa isso - comentou se aproximando mais e colocando a sacola em cima da polida mesa de Andrei - então eu quero te recompensar pelo meu deslize.

– E como pretende fazer isso? - questionou adorando a proximidade do outro que simplesmente parecia alheio ao nível de estresse que submeteu o marido.

– Com uma viagem...

– Acabamos de chegar de Nova Orleans...

– ..para o palácio - terminou e aquilo fez a face de Andrei congelar, eles não tinham pisado no palácio desde o exorcismo de Ivana, aquela foi uma época conturbada e cheia de revelações, definitivamente aquele ambiente não lhes trazia paz.

– Por que iriamos ao palácio?

– Isso meu senhor, só eu sei - disse Damon encarando os olhos do esposo - o jato já esta abastecido, tenha por favor a bondade de fazer uma pequena mala e me acompanhar - Andrei ainda o encarou com dúvida mesmo sem acreditar.

– Como...!?

– Nos temos filhas muito espertas - disse arrancando um sorriso adorável de Andrei.

– Nos?

– É o pacote querido, eu casei com você ganho as meninas, você casou comigo, ganhou um comboio de bruxas, vampiros, lobisomens e a mãe do Tyler, essa é a vida - Andrei a essa altura sorria abertamente, não havia como ficar zangado com Damon, não quando o rapaz sabia tão bem o que dizer e quando dizer.

– O que quer com tudo isso? - Damon acariciou a face do esposo que se inclinou para o toque não cortando o contato visual.

– Eu quero que me deixe assumir o controle - murmurou enquanto fixava o olhar no mais velho - apenas dessa vez, me deixe cuidar dessa situação.

– Damon eu não quero que se machuque.

– Então me deixe definir os passos que me levem ao caminho seguro - disse exasperado - eu admiro seu esforço, mas não há nada mais que você possa fazer, agora sou eu quem tenho de tomar as rédeas da situação, só me deixe agir da forma que eu sei.

– E ir ao palácio depois de tanto tempo vai nos ajudar como? - questionou sentindo a urgência do pedido do rapaz.

– Por que lá, naquele lugar frio no meio do nada, cheio de lembranças ruins é a nossa verdadeira casa - disse sincero, e Andrei vacilou sentindo o peso daquela verdade. Por mais que ele montasse todas as casas do mundo, tentasse reorganizar a vida de Damon de todas as formas, nada adiantaria, pois o menino estava tão ligado aquele lugar bizarro, que qualquer ambiente seria estranho para si.

– Muito bem - disse o russo finalmente - o que fazemos com nossas visitas?

– Deixe-os aí - concluiu - voltamos na segunda, não se preocupe com eles, vão cuidar bem daqui - ele se adiantou e roubou um beijo do marido, doce, mas cheio de necessidade. Quando se afastou deu um tapinha na face do esposo e sorriu levemente - vá se organizar meu senhor, estamos partindo daqui a pouco.


	37. Limites

– Bem vindo ao lar - disse Damon adentrando na mansão enquanto retirava as luvas. Andrei observava o esposo animado ainda intrigado, ele sabia que Damon atualmente era muito bipolar, mas em certos caso beirava ao absurdo, sair do apartamento imenso em Nova York para o frio congelante da Rússia em tão pouco tempo só demonstra o descontrole do rapaz.

– Nunca te vi tão feliz por vir aqui - comentou entregando o casado a um dos mordomos - eu perdi alguma coisa?

– Na verdade, você perdeu uma parte importante da viagem enquanto dormia no meu colo - riu o moreno olhando para o teto decorado da mansão - mas eu te perdoo, eu sei como estava cansado.

– Não estou cansado...

– Pode mentir a vontade, mas ninguém ronca do jeito que você roncou sem esta cansado - disse o rapaz retirando o casaco - por que não tira uma soneca, eu tenho assuntos para resolver antes de conversarmos.

– Você o que? - começou Andrei confuso com o novo rumo daquela historia, foi quando Anna Petrova adentrou no recinto o deixando mais confuso ainda.

– Olá papai? - ele encarou a moça perplexo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Damon me convocou - disse sorridente enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha do 'pai' - temos assuntos para tratar, você parece realmente cansado, acho melhor dormir um pouco.

– Eu não vou dormir, eu quero que os dois me expliquem agora o que está acontecendo - exigiu, mas Damon apenas virou-se para ele e em um tom que o russo nunca havia ouvido proferiu.

– Andrei eu quero que suba agora e descanse, eu te encontro depois - e antes que o russo conseguisse se recuperar para rebater, ele virou-se e saiu da sala puxando Ana Petrova pela mão, deixando o russo mais confuso que nunca.

Limites

Damon caminhava pelo corredor incrivelmente incerto da capacidade de seus pés em acompanhar seus reflexos, Anna havia cumprido sua promessa, ele estava tão bem fisicamente que faziam praticamente anos que não se sentia assim, respirou fundo, testando seus pulmões, a asma ainda existia, mas parecia mais controlada.

Ele se deu um beliscão testando seus nervos para ter certeza que toda medicação havia deixado seu corpo. Parou em frente as portas do quarto de Andrei, seria agora ou nunca. Sem bater ele girou a maçaneta dourada e adentrou.

O quarto de Andrei, era, se isso fosse geograficamente possível, maior que o seu próprio. Só quando o rapaz adentrou que percebeu que nunca realmente havia estado ali.

As enormes janelas de vidro cobriam toda parede da esquerda quanto na parede da direita uma lareira tão grande que poderia matar um homem queimado de pé tranquilamente aquecia o quarto, uma cama provavelmente feita por encomenda ficava nos fundos do quarto, reinando soberana.

O quarto tinha de tudo, poltronas, uma mesa de escritório, uma tela plana imensa, provavelmente para as conferencias com os sócios da empresa, uma esteira de corrida, o espaço era tão imenso que por mais que tivesse mil coisas ali, tudo parecia elegantemente projetado, por havia espaço para elas.

Ele começou a caminhar incerto indo em direção a uma porta imensa que ficava a esquerda da cama, seus instintos o guiaram para um closet masculino trabalhado em madeira negra com espelhos e barras de aço, era do tamanho do seu quarto em Mystic Falls. No centro fechando uma calça cargo de cor caqui e com uma camisa de malha podre preta pendurada no ombro estava Andrei.

Ele visivelmente havia acabado de sair do banho se trocava despreocupadamente.

– Conseguiu descansar? - interrompeu Damon entrando timidamente do território do outro.

– Resolveu seus assuntos? - rebateu o outro terminando de fechar a calça e voltando-se pata esposo ainda com a camisa no ombro. O moreno olhou para o peitoral perfeito do esposo mais constrangido.

– Sabia que existem homens e algumas mulheres no mundo inteiro que trabalham anos em seus corpos e nunca vão conseguir chegar a metade da perfeição desse seu corpo - concluiu.

– Aproveite amor, ele é todo seu - e aquela afirmação levou todo o ar do moreno que corou imediatamente - não precisa corar Damon, eu sei o quanto gosta do meu corpo, principalmente da minha bunda.

– Você já se viu nu alguma vez?

– Já...

– Então sabe por que eu gosto da sua bunda - rebateu o moreno se aproximando mais, Andrei parou no ato de vestir a camisa contemplando o olhar travesso de Damon, o moreno mordia os lábios enquanto se aproximava.

– Você deveria parar de morder os lábios, por que eles...- e parou no ato da fala ao perceber finalmente que os lábios de Damon estava vermelhos com a mordida, vermelhos que indicavam sangue - você corou... - concluir agora somando as peças - corou mesmo, não foi um simples blush, sua pele ficou vermelha - ele puxou o rapaz pelo pulso e tentando sentir as sensações daquele corpo - tem sangue em você.

– Eu pedi para Anna me curar - disse por fim e o queixo de Andrei caiu, depois de meses sofrendo com medicação Damon havia se submetido a magia.

– Por quê?

– Por que? Essa pergunta é seria?

– Sim, eu mereço saber por que você fez isso se passamos os últimos seis meses brigando com compostos e hormônios.

– Eu fiz isso por nós - disse o rapaz não entendendo os filetes de raiva que conseguia sentir pelo vinculo do esposo - não foi uma decisão fácil, mas eu percebi que precisava ser tomada.

– Sem falar comigo? - e foi automático, como um gatilho o rapaz rebateu imediatamente.

– Por que falaria, não me consultou antes de chamar um maldito paparazzi para o nosso casamento - no momento que as palavras saíram de sua boca ele se arrependeu. O olhar de Andrei endureceu soltando finalmente o pulso do rapaz.

– Você esta certo, o que você faz da sua vida não me diz respeito - bufou irritado - me desculpe por achar que casamento trata-se de confiança.

– Eu confio em você Andrei, mas essa decisão eu tinha de tomar sozinho - tentou se fazer entender - é o meu corpo, me deixe assumir o controle dele pelo menos uma vez.

– Vai jogar isso na minha cara pelo resto da vida? - rebateu Andrei visivelmente na defensiva - eu sei o que eu fiz, não sou burro Damon, mas se toda vez que me excluir de sua decisões você jogar na minha cara que não teve controle do seu corpo nos últimos anos por minha culpa, esse casamento não vai funcionar.

Damon sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, não raiva como esperava, mas de medo. Pela primeira vez Andrei havia dito algo que apontasse o fim do casório, e isso o assustava.

– Eu te amo - disse o rapaz sentindo o medo tomar conta de si - será que você pode parar de ser um babaca por cinco minutos e perceber que o que eu fiz foi por você, por nos. E seu eu não disse nada é por que eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

Andrei ainda ficou arfando entre a raiva e o peso das palavras de Damon enquanto o rapaz o encarava a beira das lágrimas, o que ele sentia por aquele menino era tão intenso, tão forte que estava sempre entre a razão e a emoção, os efeitos disso eram sempre devastadores.

– Tudo que faço é vê-lo chorar - respondeu o russo cedendo ao apelo do esposo e esvaindo a raiva de sua mente, ele abriu os braços para um Damon agora soluçando se acomodar neles.

– Me desculpe - pediu o rapaz em meio ao soluço - eu não pensei que você iria ficar tão...

– Eu não fiquei Damon, não vamos pensar mais nisso - disse abraçando o menor em seu peito - me desculpe por ser um babaca.

– Você é mesmo - disse o rapaz em tom infantil sendo abraçado com mais força pelo esposo.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Damon se afastou plantando um beijo casto nos lábios do esposo.

– Eu te amo - murmurou de novo ainda com os olhos fechados - agora eu posso mostrar o quanto.

– Só por que você esta bem, não quer dizer...

– Quer dizer sim - corrigiu o esposo - eu preciso...

– Você não precisa de nada - disse afastando Damon - já tivemos essa conversa.

– Andreiv Anatolievitch Yutshonw - cortou Damon tornando-se por sua vez serio - hoje a noite nos dois vamos para o meu quarto e vamos finalmente consumar a desgraça desse casamento confuso, você querendo ou não.

– E como pretende fazer isso sem que eu esteja... disposto? - questionou o russo simplesmente amando o tom do esposo. Damon encarou ou outro enquanto finalmente vestia a camisa sem levar a serio sua ameaça.

– Nem que eu puxe um 'fio terra' hoje você vai esta disposto - Andrei soltou uma gargalhada homérica enquanto Damon saia do closet rindo da felicidade do esposo.

Horas depois

Por volta das 22:oo horas, como programado Damon pegou o esposo pela mão e começou a conduzi-lo escada acima, um Andrei muito risonho acompanhou o menor ainda descrente.

– Você vai mesmo continuar com isso? - questionou rindo, Damon acenou com um sim dobrando em um corredor.

– Vou sim, mas antes precisamos estabelecer as regras - começou ainda puxando o esposo - são regras simples, você vai gostar.

– Certo, nada de morder, bater ou cuspir?

– Não - disse parando de rompante quase fazendo o esposo colidir com ele - você até pode morder, mas sem sugar meu sangue.

– Damon, eu estou brincando - o rapaz sorriu quase como um psicopata para o esposo, antes de voltar a conduzi-lo pelo corredor, dobram em mais dois lances até Andrei finalmente reconhecer aonde estavam indo, e antes que conseguisse dizer algo, Damon largou sua mão, parou na porta do maldito quarto e abriu as enormes portas de carvalho dando passagem para aquele cenário que era como um pesadelo para ele.

Ali, quase exatamente como haviam deixado a tanto tempo estava o quarto de Damon, aquele em que havia violando o menino tantas vezes em sua primeira visita ao casarão. Andrei ergueu os olhos para o comodo só para encontrar a cama que tanto temia, não era a cama que ele havia comprado para substituir a antiga, não aquela era a cama original, com as marcas de unhas do garoto na madeira, com as rachaduras causadas pelos seus apertos enquanto tomava o menino tão violentamente, ele ainda podia sentir o sangue infiltrado da madeira, sangue do moreno.

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa Damon? - começou sentindo-se confuso, mas o aperto do rapaz em sua mão o fez sair de seu devaneio, detendo seu olhar o rosto calmo e compreensivo do rapaz.

– Começamos aqui- murmurou capturando os olhos do esposo - tem de terminar aqui - Andrei respirou fundo sentindo ele mesmo o peso daquela sentença, era mais do que simbólico, era o certo, aquele era um ciclo que precisava ser chegado para que eles começassem uma nova vida, sem as cicatrizes do passado.

– Eu prometo que serei delicado - conseguiu dizer sentindo o nó na garganta.

– Eu sei que não vai me machucar - disse o moreno baixinho enquanto trazia o esposo mais para dentro do quarto - só me deixe conduzir ok? - pediu beijando a palma da mão do esposo, Andrei ainda com um nó na garganta acenou positivamente, Damon sorriu para o medo nos olhos do esposo largando sua mão e indo fechar as porta do quarto.

Andrei olhava para cama como se ela fosse o próprio demônio, tinha medo dela, medo do que ela representava. Quando engoliu em seco sentiu os braços de Damon o abraçarem por trás o confortando, o rapaz era bem menos do que Andrei, e só conseguia lhe plantar um beijo na nuca se ficasse quase na ponta dos pés.

– Vou trocar de roupa - disse se afastando em direção ao seu closet - fique a vontade - Andrei abriu a boca para protestar, mas Damon já tinha ido. Ele se viu de pé no quarto angustiado, tentando descobrir o que fazer naquela situação, não imaginando como aquilo podia ficar pior, ficou.

Damon apareceu na porta do closet com o blusão, o ar que havia nos pulmões de Andrei sumiu, era o maldito blusão que ele havia usado nos dias de tormento, sua única vestimenta, que escondia as marcas e o sangue do mundo.

– Não sei se consigo fazer isso - disse sincero sentindo por sua vez pânico - eu quero dizer... eu quero fazer isso, mas não... não vai funcionar desse jeito eu...

Damon avançou pelo quarto, pegou as duas mãos de Andrei beijando cada uma delas, e com um sorriso matreiro acariciou a face do esposo.

– Está tudo bem amor - disse baixinho - eu tenho tudo sob controle, confie em mim - e com essas palavras ficando na ponta dos pés ele beijou o esposo, tão delicadamente, mas com tanta luxuria em si que aquilo varreu parte do problema da mente de Andrei. O russo se viu segurando-o em seus braços como se ele fosse feito de vidro, retribuindo ao beijo com mais intensidade. Damon puxou a camisa do esposo de dentro da calça e o empurrou de leve para ele sentar na cama, mesmo relutante Andrei o fez erguendo os braços para o menor tirar a camisa por completo, quando o fez o russo o agraciou com aquele sorriso perfeito fazendo o rapaz sorrir em resposta ao ver que o marido estava relaxando.

– Deita - pediu, Andrei seguiu as instruções enquanto recostava-se nos travesseiros, provavelmente na mesma posição que Damon ficou durante meses, oprimido. O rapaz sentou em cima do barriga torneada do esposo se inclinando roubando-lhe mais um beijo, dessa vez mais fugas. O russo agarrou as coxas do esposo, mas Damon segurou seus pulsos em advertência - não - pediu afastando as mãos do outro - não seu eu mandar - Andrei fechou os olhos quando sentiu o rapaz descer um pouco mais e pressionar seu pênis com o peso do corpo. Foi quase que imediato, a ereção de Andrei começou a crescer obediente fazendo um sorriso se alastrar pela face do moreno - mãos para cima amor.

Andrei obedeceu e se viu agarrando na grande quando Damon abriu sua calça liberando finalmente seu pênis. Ele nunca havia deixado Damon tocá-lo dessa forma, pois temia perder o controle, mas hoje, hoje ele não se importava, hoje Damon podia fazer o que quisesse com ele o rapaz afastou a cueca box finalmente agarrando o pênis do esposo, ainda com um meio sorriso no face ele começou a estimulá-lo, Andrei se contorceu gemendo enquanto sentia a delicada mão de Damon lhe acariciar, mas foi com surpresa que ele sentiu o rapaz abocanhar o seu membro.

Seu consciente dizia desesperadamente para fazê-lo parar, mas não havia um fibra do seu corpo que queria isso, a boca de Damon era tão molhada e tão pecaminosamente talentosa que Andrei esqueceu o que era bom senso, ele sabia que o rapaz não tinha experiencia, mas ele chupava com tanta precisão que a dúvida quase o assolou.

– Isso amor - gemia Andrei sentindo seu pênis ir cada vez mais fundo na garganta do menor, ele abriu os olhos enevoados para assistir seu esposo abocanhar seu pênis quase completamente revezando-se em enfiá-lo por completo e chupar a base.

Andrei gemia alto sentindo a língua do rapaz em sua glande, ele sabia que seu pênis não era pequeno, tinha plena consciência disso, mas estava maravilhado como Damon conseguia administrá-lo tão bem. Agarrou-se com mais força a cabeceira da cama, para evitar forçar a cabeça de Damon mais fundo, estava chegando lá, ele podia sentir pelo ritmo frenético do rapaz que estava prestes a gozar.

– Eu vou... Damon... eu vou - tentou avisar, mas aquilo só atentou mais o rapaz que o enfiou mais fundo, fazendo Andrei vir em sua boca. O outro soltou um grito de prazer profundo se aliviando, jogando a cabeça para trás com um sorriso de satisfação. Ainda envolto a nevoa de prazer, ele conseguiu sentir o moreno engolir cada gota de sêmen, sugando tudo o que podia, fazendo Andrei revirar os olhos. Quando a ultima gota havia sido sugada o rapaz se afastou erguendo um olhar orgulhoso e travesso para o esposo.

– Isso foi fácil - disse lambendo os lábios, um Andrei ainda sem palavras encarava o moreno tentando entender.

– Depois eu juro que vou compensar Katherina, ou seja lá quem te ensinou a fazer isso - disse meio sem folego quando Damon montava em cima dele novamente beijando-o agora, Andrei o agarrou com força sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do esposo.

– Eu te passo a lista depois - murmurou Damon quando Andrei se erguia nos cotovelos beijando o pescoço do esposo. Andrei não se conteve e agarrou novamente as coxas do menor não sendo repreendido dessa vez, Damon amava sentir aquelas mãos enormes em si, amava, quando elas violaram o blusão agarrando suas nádegas, o sorriso tomou conta da sua face - embaixo do travesseiro - sem perder tempo Andrei fez o pedido até encontrar o tubo de lubrificante.

– Você pensou em tudo - disse ainda com os lábios na carne do menor, com uma habilidade que era só dele, Andrei lubrificou os dois primeiros dedos e sem aviso prévio adentrou dentro do rapaz. Damon soltou um gemido com o susto, mas se conteve, ele sabia o que estava por vir e logo veio, Andrei localizou sua próstata e com menos elegância do que a dois dias começou a estimulá-la fazendo o moreno se desmontar em seus braços, ele agarrou Damon pela sentando na cama colocando o menor em seu colo para melhor administrar a situação.

– Mais... - pedia o rapaz sentindo Andrei enfiar o terceiro dedo sem resistência, o menor praticamente cavalgava no colo do esposo enquanto era violado pelos dedos, os gemidos a essa altura tomavam conta do quarto, fazendo com que o russo empurrasse mais forte e mais firme, com uma mão ele conseguia conter todo corpo do menino, enquanto a outra estava ocupada o estimulando. Damon jogava sua cabeça para trás permitindo que Andrei chupasse seu pescoço enquanto o ouvia gemer.

O pau do russo já estava mais que duro, aguardando o momento certo para agir.

– Vem - pediu o rapaz entre os gemidos, Andrei ainda agarrando o menor com toda força conseguiu murmurar em seu pescoço.

– Eu tenho de prepará-lo...

– Não - advertiu o rapaz sem folego sentindo a vibração em seu corpo - apenas acabe com isso de uma vez, eu já estou pronto...

– Damon...

– Vá - mandou de novo, e Andrei, talvez também envolto pelo prazer, o seguiu, ele retirou os dedos, agarrando o próprio pênis o guiando para a entrada do rapaz. se aproximou. Foram segundo até ele poder sentir a invasão, agarrou-se ao ombro de Andrei com toda força que conseguiu sentindo seu coração parar. Aquilo era diferente dos dedos, muito diferente Andrei era grande, maior do que ele imaginava que seria. Quando já estava no limite o rapaz soltou um choramingo e Andrei parou.

– Amor...?

– Vá - murmurou em um fio de voz e Andrei o fez, de uma vez. O rapaz prendeu a respiração sentindo a invasão completa, Andrei o abraçou instintivamente lutando contra a vontade de seguir. Era muito bom estar dentro de Damon finalmente, te-lo para si.

– Damon... - chamou pedindo talvez permissão para seguir, mas essa não veio. Ele sentiu as unhas cravando em sua carne, e isso era um mal sinal.

– Doí... - conseguiu dizer o menino em um fio de voz - inferno... doí muito... - repetiu de olhos fechados sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos, não era apenas grande, era grosso e parecia ficar maior a cada minuto, mesmo com seu corpo 100% curado, aquilo era demais para qualquer um levar. Andrei fez menção de finalizar a atividade, mas o rapaz não deixou - não tire... não... por favor - pediu agora sentindo ser esticado mais máximo, ele sentiu a tensão subir em sua espinha e a dor se alastrando pelas sua coxas, era muito, muito para uma primeira vez, sem conseguir se conter ele começou a soluçar e russo sentiu seu coração vacilar.

– Damon...

– Eu só preciso... me acostumar... não... - pediu com voz embargada, e aquilo foi a gota.

– Chega - disse Andrei saindo do rapaz e repousando Damon na cama, o menino encolheu-se imediatamente tentando respirar enquanto enxugava as lagrimas no olhos.

Ele não entendia, havia doido tanto, mais do que havia na primeira vez, parecia que Andrei estava partindo ele ao meio.

– Vou buscar a caixa de medicamentos...

– Não - pediu ainda encolhido, ele fechou as pernas com força puxando Andrei pela mão - fica, fica comigo e faz passar - disse enquanto se arrastava miseravelmente para junto do esposo, Andrei o acolheu sentindo os próprios olhos banhados em lágrima, Damon parecia tão desolado, não apenas por causa da dor, mas pelo fracasso de não ter conseguido finalizar aquele que estava se tornando o maior de seus tormentos.

O russo o abraçou com força sussurrando palavras de carinho ao ouvido do menor, até ele dormir. Andrei não dormiu naquela noite, quando sono veio lhe agraciar já passava das 3 da manhã, ele estava preocupado como aquilo iria afetar Damon, se ele havia machucado tanto assim o menino, ou aquilo era a confirmação que os dois nunca chegariam lá.

Ele adormeceu com todos esses questionamentos em mente, seu despertar custou, não foi com sol em sua face, não foi com beijos carinhosos nada disso, ele simplesmente abriu os olhos tão desorientado quando havia dormido, seu corpo dolorido por ter dormido de mal jeito. Ainda em seu braços também recém desperto estava Damon, seus olhos ainda estavam meio inchados, mas isso não era preocupação, os dois ainda estava tão sonolentos, tão desorientados que mal perceberam que haviam acordado no mesmo momento.

Ainda meio dormindo, Andrei inclinou-se e plantou um beijo casto nos lábios do esposo, Damon recebeu sem resistência, o beijando de volta, lambendo seus lábios involuntariamente. Sentindo seu corpo dormente pela noite mal dormida e pelo nevoa dos acontecimentos, Andrei se pós em cima do menino, que abriu as pernas para recebe-lo sem resistência.

E foi assim, como nada programado, ainda embalados pelo sono, que Andrei finalmente avançou no rapaz e eles se encaixaram. Damon soltou um suspiro abafado enquanto beijava o esposo, seu corpo entorpecido demais para iniciar um protesto.

Andrei avançava em sua entrada como se não tivesse fim, adentrando mais e mais, o rapaz mordeu os lábios quando o beijo foi quebrado, sentindo-se preenchido cada vez mais.

Enquanto Andrei voltou sua atenção ao pescoço do rapaz, ele se viu sem perceber realmente o acontecido, gemendo de prazer, ignorando toda dor e desconforto de ontem a noite. Era uma sensação nova, algo mais profundo que pertencer a alguém. Não houve palavras nem protestos, apenas o saber que havia burlado aquela barreira.

Quando Damon mostrou-se incrivelmente relaxado com aquela presença, Andrei começou a se mover agora mais desperto e quase consciente do que estava fazendo.

O rapaz arqueou as costas sentindo o movimento do esposo, os beijos em seu pescoço lhe arrancavam suspiros enquanto sentia o membro de Andrei começar a golpeá-lo. O rapaz revirou os olhos a cada golpe vendo-se obrigado a morder os lábios para conter o gemido.

Sem conseguiu falar, Andrei o queixo do rapaz para faze-lo abrir a boca completamente e em consequência gemer alto.

E foi quando Damon se soltou, gemendo desavergonhadamente, sendo estocado agora com mais força e determinação. Andrei puxou seus joelhos para melhorar o acesso, aprofundando mais, os rapaz agora agarrava-se aos lençóis, deixando o pudor de lado, amado os avanços do russo.

Quando já estava completamente entregue, Andrei o puxou pelas coxas o erguendo para sentar em seu colo, o manobrando como facilidade.

Damon não conseguia mais falar, parecia possuído, era um mesclar tão grande de sensações que o rapaz parecia prestes a quebrar.

Andrei em sua melhor forma possessiva segurava Damon com força o marcando em todos os cantos possíveis, devorando seus lábios, agarrando a bunda do rapaz brutalmente, enquanto lhe dava estocadas fortes em ritmo frenético.

A boca de Damon estava pendente aberta enquanto sentia ser devorado por Andrei, era uma sensação tão boa esta completo, sua coxas não sentiam nada alem daquelas mãos fortes o segurando, o pau de Andrei entrava e saia de si com tanta facilidade que parecia que ali era seu lugar. Seu próprio membro estava rígido sendo friccionado contra o russo. Os dois continuaram nesse ritmo, agora cada vez mais forte e mais duro, o moreno sentia o gozo preste a vir, Andrei aumentou o ritmo praticamente esfolando a entrada do menino, batendo-lhe com mais força, e com uma mordida forte no ombro do rapaz o russo enfiou com mais força possível e gozou dentro do menino, Damon sentiu o liquido quente o preenchendo e gozou na barriga definida do esposo. Como se tudo desmoronasse Andrei caiu na cama em cima do rapaz, respirando fundo.

– Bom dia - murmurou Andrei ainda dentro do rapaz se recuperando. Damon ainda estava sem fala, sentindo o membro de Andrei ainda rígido dentro de si, ele havia finalmente acordado por completo e percebido o que haviam acabado de fazer.

– Empurre - pediu ainda com dificuldade para respirar, Andrei sorriu na dobra do pescoço do rapaz e voltou a empurrar, agora mais facilmente pela lubrificação excessiva do anus. Damon voltou a revirar os olhos não acreditando que ainda tinha forças para sentir alguma coisa, ele sentia seu anus esticado, ele sabia que provavelmente iria ficar dias sem andar, mas ter aquele homem em cima de si, finalmente o tomando valia o sacrifício.

Quando menos espero ele e Andrei já estavam no ritmo frenético mais uma vez, e ele se viu gemendo de prazer mais uma vez, e pela segunda vez naquela manhã os dois gozaram naquela cama.

Damon se deixou cair completamente exausto na cama sentindo Andrei ainda meio duro dentro de si, agora estocando lentamente na próstata já abusada do rapaz, ele próprio se perguntava se era possível gozar tanto em tão pouco tempo, mas os estímulos de Andrei era tão perfeitos que em poucos minutos, ele se viu duro mais uma vez e com poucas estocadas precisas, eles gozaram mais uma vez naquela manhã em meio a um beijo cheio de luxuria. Damon sentiu o membro do outro amolecer um pouco, mas ainda ficar meio duro.

– Saia de mim antes que fique duro de novo - pediu o rapaz sentindo aquele mastro enorme finalmente sair de dentro de si junto com o sêmen acumulado das três gozadas - eu acho que você me partiu ao meio - comentou exausto, enquanto Andrei beijava seu pescoço avivadamente - eu preciso de um banho.

– Podemos tomar banho juntos - sugeriu rindo na dobra do pescoço do esposo.

– Claro que vamos, por que você vai ter que me carregar até o banheiro - disse enquanto Andrei se erguia para encará-lo.

– Você está bem? - perguntou acariciando a face corada e suada do rapaz.

– Eu acabei de gozar três vezes em uma manhã, eu estou ótimo - disso com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, Andrei se inclinou para ele o beijando profundamente.

– Quer gozar a quarta? - questionou fazendo um movimento junto ao corpo do esposo e Damon o olhou perplexo.

– O que diabos você é? - questionou revoltado por sentir o pênis de Andrei voltando a ficar rígido - isso não desliga nunca?

– Viu por que eu precisava das prostitutas - comentou risonho recebendo um olhar incrédulo do marido e um tapa no ombro, aquilo só fez Andrei rir mais alto e beijá-lo mais profundamente, aquele era um bom começo, um bom começo de dia, para um bom começo de uma nova vida.


	38. Humanidade

O sol fraco tomava conta da cidade de Nova York, dando boas vindas aqueles que conseguiram sobreviventes do final do período, férias era uma benção para aqueles que passaram meses presos dentro de salas de aula ou assistindo aula ou dando-as.

O plano inicial era acordar o mesmo para todos, acordar tarde, dormir mais tarde ainda, comer porcaria, aproveitar o sol, namorar muito e se divertir em quantas festas forem possíveis.

Os planos estavam quase todos na mesma linha de pensamento, quase:

– AAAAHHHHHHHH! - e com o grito estridente Damon se viu de pé desperto em um pulo, correndo do quarto, puxando um taco de beisebol no processo pronto para atacar o agressor, quando abriu a porta do supetão encontrou uma menina loirinha pulando animada no que seria o corpo ainda sonolento de Caroline.

– O QUE ACONTECEU? - gritou o rapaz ainda com adrenalina correndo em sua veias, enquanto segurava o bastão com força.

– Tia Caroline esta aqui - voltou a gritar a menina pulando freneticamente fazendo uma sonolenta Caroline pular com ela.

– E POR QUE DIABOS ESTÁ GRITANDO, SÃO CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ INFERNO - respondeu Damon ainda sentindo que seu coração ia sair pela boca, como sempre a menina continuou pulando animada ignorando o estrondo do rapaz absorvendo apenas a parte que era importante, ela deu mais um pulo animado e virou-se para o moreno.

– Vai começar o Sr. Baludo, eu posso assistir? - perguntou animada ainda perdendo o interesse em Caroline, Damon se viu deslizando pela parede enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração, que ainda batia freneticamente.

–Deus, faça o que você quiser - disse o rapaz largando finalmente o bastão, a menina deu um grito animada e saiu da sala correndo para o quarto de Damon pronta para ligar a TV, o rapaz ainda ficou respirado fundo no chão enquanto Caroline se sentava em uma poltrona próxima ao rapaz.

– Ela quase me mantou do coração quando acordei e pulou em mim - disse a garota sentando-se próxima ao rapaz em uma poltrona.

– Que se dane, eu acho que perdi 10 anos - resmungou o rapaz ainda contendo os batimentos cardíacos. Essa era sua vida agora, cuidar de um criança, trabalhar durante a semana e esperar a ligação de Andrei.

Há quase seis meses o russo havia dito que Sofia tinha localizado uma nova Anna, a menina com cinco anos estava em um orfanato na República Tcheca, sozinha e sem ninguém. Assim que ele ouviu o relato, algo mudou dentro de Damon, talvez pela ligação com Andrei ele insistiu que o russo trouxesse a menina para cá, foram duas semanas de negociação e uma viagem longa a Praga, até que ele finalmente saiu de lá com uma enérgica e feliz menina que possuía uma super potente garganta.

A agenda apertada de Andrei o impedia de ser uma pessoa 100% presente em casa, o que deixava a educação da menina nas mãos incapazes de Damon, o rapaz tinha medo no inicio de estragar a menina completamente, mas com um tempo ele aprendeu como lidar com a garota do seu jeito, ela parecia ser tão ligada a ele que todos questionavam se ela não era fruto de uma escapada antiga de Damon.

– Vai acordar os outros, estamos sem criados no inicio das férias e alguém tem de fazer o café - disse o rapaz se erguendo e levando consigo o taco de beisebol - e aproveita veja se Anna não mata ninguém do coração nesse meio espaço de tempo.

**Humanidade**

Quando Damon e Stefan juntavam os pratos do café da manhã ele virou-se para uma Anna totalmente lambuzada com calda de chocolate e disse seriamente.

– Querida vá tomar um banho antes que as formigas entrem aqui e comam você viva - disse o rapaz, a menina o olhou assustada.

– FORMIGAS NÃÃÃÃOOOO - gritou a menina saindo correndo para o banheiro como se algo estivesse perseguindo ela, o rapaz soltou um gargalhada quando a menina atravessou a sala correndo.

– Você tem certeza que matar sua filha de medo é uma boa forma de educação? - questionou Stefan rindo do ataque da menor.

– Ela quase me matou de susto hoje de manhã - disse ele em tom de vingança - e todos os pais que conheço dizem ter problemas com as crianças na hora do banho, olha como ela foi rápida - o rapaz revirou os olhos largando os pratos e começou a erguer as mangas - Elena você pode ir dar banho na Anna antes que ela inunde o banheiro - pediu paciente, a moça acenou e seguiu Anna até o banheiro.

– Você trata sua filha como se fosse uma bomba - disse Stefan, um grito de Elena e uma pancada muda fizeram Damon sorrir.

– Se eu fosse você ia salvar Elena antes que Anna mate ela afogada - Stefan revirou os olhos largando os pratos e indo ajudar a moça, o rapaz encaixou os pratos na maquina foi ao banheiro só para assistir o irmão e Elena completamente molhados tentando conter uma Anna que pulava na água - querida pare de pular na droga da água e deixa Tia Elena e o Tio Stefan terminarem o banho.

– Sim Papa - disse a menina ficando quietinha, Elena a olhou incrédula para obediência da menor, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de voltar a tarefa, Damon saiu do banheiro para só então ouvir a porta da frente bater. Ele se aproximou, para dar de cara com Andrei segurando uma mala na porta do apartamento.

– Pensei que tinha esquecido onde morada - disse Damon se aproximando do russo lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Bom dia para você também minha vida - disse ele largando a mala e puxando o rapaz pela cintura aprofundando o beijo - são seis e quinze por que você já esta acordado? Pensei que já estaria de férias.

– Anna - disse simplesmente fazendo Andrei entender, Damon pegou a mala e levou até o quarto, Andrei fechou a porta indo em direção ao closet do casal desfazendo das roupas de viagem - como foi a conferencia?

– Fomos bem - disse o russo de dentro do comodo, Damon abriu a mala pegando a pasta de anotação de Andrei e jogou-se na cama lendo-as distraidamente - a maioria dos clãs do sul querem realmente que a matança acabe, e foi bem fácil já que os dois lados querem a mesma coisa.

– E o pessoal de Mônaco? - questionou virando as páginas - eu vi na TV que as ações subiram 10 pontos.

– Desde quando você assiste o canal de economia? - questionou o russo surpreso.

– Não assisto, passou no noticiário da manhã - disse o rapaz rindo do tom do esposo - e só falaram da gente uma vez.

– Sério? - disse o homem agora sem camisa saindo do closet - estamos finalmente saindo do radar da mídia.

– Meus cinco minutos de fama acabaram - disse ele fingindo tristeza - o que podemos fazer para voltar a mídia?

– Tenta sair com Anna por cinco minutos e vamos estar de volta - o rapaz balançou a cabeça em pânico.

– Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas - disse o rapaz virando as páginas de novo.

– Todos os nossos hospedes já chegaram?

– Quase - disse o rapaz - Katherine e 'Dona Petrova' estão vindo hoje a tarde, parece que elas tiveram finalmente a grande conversa e o clima tá meio estranho entre elas.

– Eu fiquei sabendo - disse o homem deitando ao lado de Damon, que permaneceu sentado com as pernas recolhidas ainda folheando as anotações.

– Matt e Tyler disseram que o clube deles vai dar uma festa para comemoras o início das férias chamou todo mundo - disse pensativo - Caroline chegou ontem a noite, Elena e Stefan estão aqui desde ontem e a Bonnie não vem.

– Bonnie não vem? - questionou Andrei enquanto fazia carinho distraidamente nas costas de Damon - aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Eu não sei direito - disse ele - Caroline disse que ela conheceu um cara eles vão sair em um barco para fazer uns estudos, parece que ela tava muito animada.

– E Klaus e os outros? - questionou Andrei.

– Rebecca está com Matt e Tyler desde o início do mês, parece que ela e Nick brigaram, e para variar Elijah ficou do lado do Klaus - ele virou-se finalmente para o esposo - eles dizem que vão tentar vir aqui, mas parece que não querem encontrar Rebecca.

– Ok então - disse o outro sentando finalmente na cama beijando o pescoço de Damon no processo - e você, como tem aproveitado suas férias? - Damon fechou os olhos com o contato, sentindo um calafrio correr pela sua espinha.

– Eu passei a ultima semana lutando com a nossa filha e corrigindo as provas finais - disse ele largando as anotações e dando atenção ao esposo - e imaginando por que diabos é tão difícil você ficar em casa e transar comigo - Andrei sorriu na dobra do pescoço do menor o puxando para mais junto de si, fazendo Damon largar a pasta e se posicionar em seu colo.

– Podemos tirar o atraso - disse dando um aperto nas coxas do rapaz.

– Não vai dar certo - disse baixinho - em poucas horas a casa vai esta lotada de gente, e estamos sem criados.

– Estamos sem criados? - questionou franzindo o cenho - por que estamos sem criados?

– Por que eu disse a elas que podiam passar as primeiras semanas das férias com seus filhos que eu conseguia me virar - a boca de Andrei abriu para protestar, mas foi interrompido - e também não quero ninguém olhando com desaprovação enquanto minhas visitas bebem sangue nas taças de cristal - disse pressionando um beijo na testa do esposo, fazendo Andrei rir.

– Você está virando uma dona de casa.

– Estou sim - concordou com desgosto - preciso voltar a ser um vampiro sanguinário e sem coração.

– Não quero que você seja um vampiro sanguinário - brincou Andrei voltando a atacar o pescoço do esposo - dá muito trabalho - Damon se viu fechando os olhos sabendo que aquela boca maldita ida levá-lo a perder a noção da realidade em segundos.

– Amor a casa está... - Andrei murmurou algo em latim e voltou a atacar o pescoço do menor, Damon tentou afastá-lo, foi quando ouvir a porta da frente bater - Andrei eu preciso...

– Isso foi Elena, Stefan e Caroline levando Anna para passear - disse ele se afastando um pouco do esposo.

– Como?

– Eu mandei um espirito pedir a eles para que levassem Anna para passear por uma hora - disse sorrindo provocativo - agora quer parar de reclamar cinco minutos, estou tentando fazer amor com você - Damon ficou entre a surpresa e a confusão e só conseguiu murmurar um 'ok' antes que Andrei o empurrasse na cama com tudo.

Em algum lugar no oceano

– Esse clima é normal? - questionou Bonnie enquanto descia para o nucleo de observação, o sol forte cortava o céu, ao mesmo tempo que avistava uma serie de nuvens negras no horizonte.

– É muito - disse Ash, o dito candidato a namorado, muito animado olhando os dados do computador - na verdade daqui a pouco uma serie de variações vão começar a surgir e é isso que estamos tentando entender, o triangulo das bermudas é um dos grandes mistérios do mundo, e se nossa equipe conseguir pelo menos dados consistentes para tentar entender por que tantas e tantas embarcações e navios sumiram aqui, podemos finalmente dar uma explicação para humanidade.

Bonnie parou olhando para as tempestades, e algo dentro dela simplesmente sabia que aquilo não era uma boa ideia.

– O quão perto nos temos que chegar? - questionou ela preocupada.

– O mais próximo possível - disse Ash virando-se para a professor dele com anotações. A bruxa pegou o celular tentando discar para Damon, mas não conseguiu sinal, apenas caixa de mensagem.

– Damon é a Bonnie, acho que estou prestes a fazer uma besteira, se não tiver noticias minhas nos próximos dias fale com Andrei, minha equipes esta indo próximo ao triangulo das bermudas, e eu não sei como diabos esse portal é ativado, mas por precaução... - e a mensagem encerrou. Ela se ergueu no barco vendo a tempestade começar a tomar conta do céu. Quando um trovão forte, atravessou o céu, e tudo sumiu.

Apartamento do Yuthsonw

Damon saiu do closet totalmente vestido secando o cabelo com uma toalha, usava uma calça caqui frouxa e uma camisa preta de mangas curtas, após tanto tempo ele havia reaprendido a usar preto. Ele andava com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal de contas Andrei não poupava nada quando estavam juntos.

– Tudo bem amor? - questionou o homem já banhado passando os canais da TV.

– Tudo - disse o menor sentando no colo do esposo lhe entregando a toalha para terminar de secar o seu cabelo - você só ficou muito tempo longe, acho que tinha esquecido como levar.

– Desculpe, devia ter ido devagar - disse secando os cabelos do menor, ele jogou a toalha na cama e começou a massagear os quadris do moreno - quer uma massagem, eu posso...

– Eu vou ficar bem - disse virando-se para o esposo lhe roubando um beijo rápido - a água quente faz milagres.

– Não deveria precisar - resmungou Andrei pegando a mão do menor e plantando um beijo - tem algo que você quer que eu faça para se sentir melhor?

– Tem, mas você pode fazer depois - disse o moreno olhando para o esposo com carinho - antes eu queria falar uma coisa com você.

– O que?

– Anna Miller me ligou - disse o rapaz e a expressão de Andrei passou de serena para confusa - ela queria conversar comigo sobre a decisão dela, e acho que chegamos a um acordo.

– Que acordo? - questionou Ser, fazia anos que ele tentava fazer Anna Miller tomar uma posição sobre ser ou não ser imortal, a moça parecia cada vez mais indecisa, mas agora que estava namorando Patrícia a moça parecia cada vez mais relutante em aceitar a proposta.

– Ela não quer ser bruxa nem nada, quer apenas a imortalidade - começou cauteloso - mas tem de ser para Patrícia também.

– Isso não esta nos planos...

– Eu conheci Patricia, ela é uma boa menina, elas estão juntas a mais tempo que a gente e...

– Quando conheceu Patricia? - questionou confuso.

– Elas vieram aqui quando você estava fora - Andrei pareceu refletir fazendo uma contagem mental.

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?

– Quase um mês - disse o rapaz rapidamente - mas o importante é, elas se amam, estão confiantes nesse amor e se você quiser de Anna Miller seja sua 'faz tudo' para sempre eu recomendo começar a considerar a possibilidade.

– Eu não dar imortalidade a Patrícia.

– E tem mais, se não lhe conceder a imortalidade, eu volto atras da minha decisão - disse em tom que encerra o assunto, Andrei o encarou ainda confuso, mas sua mente se clareou.

– Você tomou uma decisão? - disse cauteloso.

– E eu só vou aceitar a imortalidade se você fizer isso por Patricia também - disse, Andrei fechou e abriu a boca algumas vezes até finalmente falar.

– Isso é chantagem!

– Não, isso é tirar proveito da situação - disse o moreno, ele deu um beijo rápido no esposo e por fim voltou ao tópico - eu sei o que é temer ficar sozinho, eu sei o que é saber que o ritmo de sua vida não acompanha a vida do seu amor, eu não quero sofrer da agonia de ficar sem você e me doí pensar que alguém vai partilhar isso, sabendo que podemos fazer alguma coisa - Andrei sorriu compreensivo e por fim cedeu.

– Eu... eu vou fazer isso - disse, Damon se aprontou para abraçar o esposo, mas foi detido - eu vou fazer isso, mas eu preciso que você vá primeiro.

– Não, se eu for primeiro você vai...

– Preciso que vá primeiro, por que eu tenho de verificar como você vai receber isso - disse ele esclarecendo - você é muito fraco quando se trata de magia e não sei como uma transformação desse nível vai te afetar.

– Eu não sou fraco com magia...

– Até com magia de cura você não fica 100% curado Damon - retorquiu o outro para cara de desgosto de esposo - é um feitiço pesado, pode levar dias para você se recuperar.

– Ainda bem que eu estou de férias né - disse o rapaz querendo cortar o raciocínio do esposo.

– E tem uma serie de efeitos...

– Eu entendi - disse o rapaz, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do marido - vamos fazer isso no final de semana.

– Perfeito - disse o russo voltando a massagear os quadris de Damon - vai ser uma honra tê-lo do meu lado por toda a eternidade.

– O mesmo Sr. Yutshonw - disse Damon sentindo o peso do seu peito sumir - me prometa que não vai me enganar...

– Damon feche os olhos - pediu o russo, e sem hesitar Damon o fez, ele sabia o que devia fazer, sabia que tinha de verificar o esposo, verificar se as palavras que tinham acabado de sair dele eram verdades, e como sempre, tudo foi esclarecido - melhor agora?

– Sim - murmurou reabrindo os olhos - bem melhor.

– Ótimo, agora vamos saindo antes que Anna invada o quarto - disse ser se erguendo e levando Damon consigo.

Festa no clube The Grill - Nova York

O clube estava lotado, apenas a nata de Nova York. Depois que Tyler e Matt se mudaram para cidade, Matt se familiarizou com a exigente clientela da cidade e decidiu montar o próprio negocio, Tyler o ajudou a montar o plano de negócio, junto com Stefan, agora estudante de administração.

Damon só precisou entrar com o capital e pronto, estava montado a mais badalada boate de Nova York. Andrei e ele haviam ido a inauguração, foi a primeira aparição dos dois em público, então o lugar passou de novo para muito bem frequentado.

Agora estavam ali, todos na área vip, conversando e rindo muito, Anna havia ficado com uma serie de fantasmas que sabiam cuidar de crianças.

– Eu só estou dizendo que vocês podiam ter contratado uma baba normal - disse Elena tomando um gole de vinho.

– São espíritos de mães que já morreram elas vão cuidar bem dela - disse Anna Petrova comendo camarão.

– Manera no camarão queridinha, se você puxou ao meu metabolismo quando eu era humana, você esta ferrada - disse Katherine, a moça ficou com o camarão na boca agora mastigando de boca aberta - tem certeza que é minha filha?

– Até no humor - disse Stefan ao lado de Elena - e eu concordo com Elena, podiam chamar uma baba.

– Olha a filha é minha eu educo do jeito que eu quero - disse Damon olhando Matt e Rebecca dançando na pista - e é melhor ela crescer já sabendo de onde todos nos viemos, assim não fica confusa.

– Isso mesmo, ela já deve crescer familiarizada com o tipo de família que ela tem - disse Andrei, e aquilo trouxe um desconforto para dentro de Damon, atentando Andrei. Ele olhou para o relógio distraidamente e virou-se para os outros - pessoal eu e Damon vamos indo, vocês podem ficar se quiser.

– Nos já vamos? - questionou o rapaz sem encarar o esposo, mas a mesa inteira pareceu entender o tom do Andrei e nada disse, eles cumprimentaram Matt e Tyler brevemente, pousaram para algumas fotos para o site do clube e foram embora, meia hora de silencio e tensão eles chegaram em casa, assim que entraram no quarto Andrei se adiantou e pegou o rapaz pelo braço.

– O que aconteceu? - quis saber.

– Família - disse rápido como se quisesse dizer isso desde o momento que ele havia ouvido - você nos chamou de família.

– Eu não sou bem em definições, mas acho que é isso que nos somos não - Damon respirou fundo, tentando processar as emoções - minha vida o que foi?

– Eu não sei - confessou - eu acho que... eu acho que eu estou esperando alguma coisa horrível acontecer e nossa vida desmoronar de novo, que isso seja só um folego antes de uma tormenta horrível que vai nos destruir - Andrei o encarou olhando exasperado os temores que tomavam conta do peito do menor - me perdoe, mas eu... eu estou tão acostumado e ser jogado em uma situação sem controle, sem paz que...

– Damon - chamou o outro arrancando o rapaz de seus devaneios - me escute, estamos bem, e nada vai abalar essa paz, você me ouviu? Eu não vou deixar.

– Mas eu temo...

– Amor - interrompeu Andrei mais uma vez agora se aproximando dele e o envolvendo nos braços - faz um tempo que eu pedi isso a você, mas eu preciso que faça isso mais uma vez, pela nossa paz... confie em mim - Damon mordeu os lábios lembrando da época que aquelas palavras feriam mais do que acalentavam.

– Eu tenho medo... - disse externando seus sentimentos - eu... não quero ter medo, não mais, mas... - e Andrei o recolheu os braços o abraçando forte. Damon se deixou envolver, sendo inundado por um sentimento de paz, uma paz que agora pertencia a ele, uma paz que povoava o seu lar, o seu lar e de sua família.

Mais tarde naquela noite, após mais uma exaustiva noite de amor, Damon se deixou repousar na cama enquanto Andrei tomava uma ducha rápida, o rapaz olhou ao lado da cabeceira onde seu celular estava ele olhou no visor, uma mensagem de voz havia sido enviada. Ainda com a mente nebulosa pelo ardor com que Andrei o havia tomado, o rapaz deixou-se dormir deixando para ouvir a mensagem amanhã, afinal estava em paz, e não existia nada que violasse essa paz, nada.

FIM de humanidades

continuação em Imortais


End file.
